Darkest Spaces
by Wishes2Dreams
Summary: Hopeless and alone, a timid young Imperial has spent over a decade trying to forget the tragic event that triggered her dark side. Unfortunately for Ava, a girl can only run for so long. What does a madman, a mummified corpse, and the Dark Brotherhood have in common? They all play a vital role in a troubled woman's twisted descent to the darkest of spaces.
1. Chapter 1: Humble Stranger

**Author's Note-Introduction:** _Hello all! After countless hours spent playing, I've concluded that Skyrim has to be my absolute favorite game ever! I've really grown to love the Dark Brotherhood quest line and all it entails-especially a certain psychotic jester. I've been interested in fanfiction for quite a while. I've read plenty, but only recently had I wanted to write one of my own. This is my own personal take on the DB storyline and beyond. So here goes...May I invite you to come along on this journey of darkness, betrayal, and everyone's favorite giggling homicidal maniac! Thanks to all who read and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One: Humble Stranger

Ava sighed as she trudged along the beaten path, fingers and toes numb from the harsh climate. Dark clouds loomed overhead as an icy drizzle fell from above. She walked alone-_completely _alone. A tragic event had forced her to live like this-which initially left her self-loathing and depressed. She felt plenty of fear too-she was only a girl when_ it _happened. As a grown woman, solitude had became her friend-her constant companion, and she even began to _prefer _being alone. Ever since that fateful night over a decade ago... That was the _past_ though, and she liked to push _that _from her mind. She needed to worry about finding a place to stay, and preferrably _sooner_ than later.

Ava had been wandering Skyrim for years now...she didn't have a place to call home-not that she minded. Things were easier that way. She never had to get close to people. It wasn't that she disliked others-she just didn't _trust _them. Besides, being a social butterfly wasn't her strong point. She wasn't really rude or hateful spirited...just a bit quiet and awkward, and avoiding people seemed to make her life a lot easier.

It was mid-day, but the gloomy weather made it seem much later. The beautifully rugged landscape was covered in a thick fog. Ava could see what appeared to be a farmhouse in the distance. She picked up her pace, hoping maybe the owner would be kind enough to let her stay under a shed and wait out the ever increasing rain.

The closer the farm appeared, the more came into her view. She spotted a horse, a carriage, and a man-just standing in the rain. Upon closer inspection she noticed the carriage was damaged, the front wheel laying a few feet from it. The man himself was quite peculiar. She could see his arms flailing wildy in an angry manner, and he appeared to be loudly ranting to himself.

Ava kept up the pace until she was only a few feet behind him. She figured he must've been stranded quite a while, because his clothes were completely drenched. His attire was rather..._unusual._ He was dressed in what appeared to be a black and red jester's motley, and his hair was crimson to match it. The wrinkles on his furrowed brow and corners of his eyes showed that he was a bit older than she was. He continued growling and cursing to himself, giving her an uneasy feeling. She wondered if it would be wise to approach such a man.

"_OOOOOOOOHHH...DAMNDEST_..._WAGON WHEEL!_ _CURSES to that smug... LORIEUS!"_ the man shouted, stomping his foot in the mud and clenching his fists. The man began to whimper and wail, _"OH...poor POOR MOTHER...What did poor Cicero DO to deserve such FOUL treatment?!"_

Ava was a bit apprehensive about helping this fellow. She thought of strolling silently by while he was too busy fretting over the problem at hand to notice her. It wasn't _her _problem anyway. She took a few quiet steps by him...hearing him mumble sadly to himself...then whimper again...

She couldn't walk away, and she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was his strange appearance (she figured a man like that certainly _had _to be a misfit), or his pitiful cries; Whatever it was, she felt compelled to help the poor fellow. Something about his situation felt almost..._comforting _to her, as if this man felt as helpless as _she _often did.

Feeling a bit nervous, Ava took in a breath, "D-do you need some help?" she said, feeling a little embarrassed at how timidly her voice came out.

The strange man whipped around, his wide eyes meeting hers. He stared at her silently, as if he was confused or in some sort of trance. Ava took a step back, wondering if she'd made a mistake by speaking to him. His expression then changed from a blank stare to a pitiful frown.

_"Cicero is...stranded. His wagon wheel...DREADFUL WAGONWHEEL...it BROKE! Cicero would fix it if he could...but TOOLS he has NOT! Oh if Cicero could just WISH it back on, how he would THINK and THINK until his brain bled out his POOR EARS...and mother...OH Cicero's poor POOR MOTHER! Cicero needs to take her to her new HOME...her SANCTUARY...OH but here she IS! As STRANDED as poor Cicero..."_ He pleaded, rubbing the large crate that set in the wagon.

Ava noticed that this _Cicero _fellow was the only person she saw, even though he kept referring to his mother. She could only figure that his mother had passed away recently, and was the one who he was transporting. She felt a wave of pity run through her, "Is that your mother?" She asked, pointing to the crate.

_"OH YES!" _Cicero beamed, turning his head back to gaze upon the crate. _"She is here with US as we speak! Oh, but SHE doesn't speak...no...she remains ever so SILENT! YES! Her dead lips sealed ever so tightly!_" He paused briefly, then his face twisted angrily as he glared at the farmhouse on the hill above them. _"Cicero tried asking Lorieus...many MANY times for his help...but NO! HATEFUL, SPITEFUL Lorieus REFUSES!" _

"Well...maybe I could try talking to Lorieus for you, " Ava suggested. She hoped she could change this Lorieus fellow's mind, as he seemed to have it already made up.

_"Oh? Oh...YOU WILL! Yes..YES! Maybe he will LISTEN to YOU! OH, Thank you, THANK YOU!" _Cicero clasped both hands together in a grovelling manner. His over-exaggeration nearly made her smirk.

Ava walked the winding path up the hill and to the front door. She took a deep breath, then knocked. She figured she'd be met by a less-than-happy man, seeing as though he'd already refused to help multiple times. The door swung open and a short, balding man stood facing her with a frustrated look on his face.

"Listen, if this is about that Cicero guy... Look, he's been here all day long asking me for help_ over _and _over_! Even offered me coin! I've already told him no _five _times! I mean_, look_ at the creep! He's been telling me he's taking his mother off to be buried or something...I...I just don't believe it. I mean who _does _that...travels around with a _corpse_? I don't buy it! He's probably transporting skooma! I'm not getting mixed up in all that!"

Lorieus began to shut the door in Ava's face, when she suddenly pushed it back. "WAIT! Please...just listen to me a moment. I...think he's telling the _truth_." Ava just couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to help Cicero. However strange or annoying he may have seemed to Lorieus, he didn't deserve to be left to_ freeze _all night in the rain. "Look, he said his mother is deceased and he just needs to be on his way. He needs your help, and it's _freezing_ out here. He doesn't have anywhere to go..."

The stern look on Lorieus's face softened as he paused, rubbing his chin. "I...guess if you put it _that _way...it _is _a little cold of me to deny a man help like that. What he does is _his _business, not mine. Tell Cicero it'll be a few minutes. I'm gonna gather my tools," he said shutting the door.

Ava turned away from the door, feeling rather relieved that she could help. The only problem was that now _she_ had no help. She figured it wouldn't be a wise idea to ask for shelter from Lorieus-he was hard enough to convince as it was. She feared that asking now would anger him to the point of not helping Cicero _or_ herself. She was on the path that led to the city of Whiterun, so if she just travelled quickly she'd be there soon enough. She could just stay at the Bannered Mare once she arrived.

* * *

Cicero watched, fidgeting hopefully as the young woman walked calmly back down the path. She now stood in front of him with a small, but warm, smile on her face. " I spoke to Lorieus for you. He said he's getting his tools to help you, so it will be a few minutes."

Cicero felt his heart climb back out of where it had previously dropped_, "He...he changed his MIND?! Oh, OH! You...yes...you HELPED poor Cicero! SAVED him from the BITTER COLD you did! Hehehehe...Oh, and MOTHER! She will be so HAPPY to find rest! Cicero THANKS you kind, KIND stranger..."_ he trailed off a moment turning his gaze back to the crate beside him. His lips curled into an odd, almost sinister looking smile, _" but more importantly...my MOTHER thanks you..." _

He looked back to the young woman, who still had a slight smile on her face. She had been looking down at her feet as she listened to him. He sensed that she was perhaps shy in some way, as she didn't hold eye contact with him very long. She glanced up at him, "You're welcome..." She studdied the road leading to the city of Whiterun. "Well...I guess I better be on my way, " she nodded briefly at him and began briskly walking away. Cicero frowned as the young woman bounded off.

_"WAIT!" _Cicero shouted, waving his arms wildy motioning her to come back. As she approached, he held out a coin purse. _"Cicero doesn't want to forget to PAY you for your trouble_!" She hesitantly accepted the payment, which Cicero found rather_...odd_. How does one nearly _refuse_ coin? Does the poor thing not know the _value _of such? Surely this wasn't so!

"Thanks. Well, you have a safe trip," she began back down the path, only glancing back at him briefly with a smile still on her face.

Yes, she _smiled_. Cicero couldn't remember the last time he saw _that_ type of smile, if _ever_. It wasn't the menacing kind like that of an enemy, or like the snide smirks he'd often encounter when someone caught sight of him. No, it was kind and warm. It was..._beautiful. _Now that Cicero thought of it,_ she _was beautiful. Could it be that poor Cicero was so _distressed _that he didn't take notice? He watched her slim figure walking in the distance, her long black hair hung just to the small of her back. She was small-a little shorter than Cicero. He thought of her face...her dark blue eyes and pale skin. She was an Imperial like him-a much younger, prettier one. Surely the prettiest Cicero had ever seen! And such a kind, humble stranger to help poor foolish Cicero! It was simply a _pity_ that poor lonely Cicero would probably never see her again...


	2. Chapter 2: Continuing the Legacy

Chapter 2: Continuing the Legacy

It felt as if ages had passed since Ava encountered the strange jester at the side of the road. She couldn't remember if it had been weeks or months-time had a funny way of slipping by without her noticing. She found it odd that, unlike most of the individuals she'd come across from time to time, she never could quite forget him. He _was _pretty unusual, after all. Maybe even _mysterious..._She'd find herself thinking about how _happy _he was that she helped him. She was _also _happy to make_ him _happy...It had felt good, because she _never_ made anyone happy anymore. She wasn't happy anymore... and she doubted she'd ever be happy again after what she was about to do tonight...

She sat at a table in the corner of the Bee and Barb in the city of Riften drinking a tankard of Ale...waiting. She thought of the promise she made to a certain boy in Windhelm. She came across the boy quite by accident. She came to the city of Windhelm empty handed-no food or coin at the moment. Having no coin meant no staying at the inn, so she searched around the city for a warm place to stay. It was the coldest night she'd seen thus far, so she was desperate for shelter.

Ava had overheard some talk of some abandoned house in the city. Supposedly a killer had been frequenting the place. Ava was hoping he would be out of town on this occasion. After a while spent searching, she found a rather large home that appeared to be empty. This _must be it. _It _had _to be-it certainly met all the requirements. Ava crouched down in front of the door, her numb fingers fumbling with a lockpick. She held her breath, listening for that precious click. After a few clumsy attempts, she managed to get the door open.

The door made a high-pitched whine, causing Ava to quickly glance behind her in hopes that nobody noticed. She breathed a sigh of relief after seeing that only the shadows of the nearby houses were lining the streets at this hour. She entered the home, happy to see the signs of abandonment within. Furniture sat lonely and unused from room to room, and cobwebs painted the dingy walls.

Upon further inspection, she found a set of stairs leading to the upper level. After taking a couple of steps, she heard a faint noise coming from above. It sounded like someone was...chanting? She almost bolted out of the house, but remembered that the killer (the "Butcher", they called him) was presumably a man. This sounded more like...a_ child_. Maybe this _wasn't _the right house.

Curiously, Ava continued to move toward the source of the chanting. She hunkered down in the shadows, creeping ever so slowly. She came to a room with the door open. She peered around the corner, seeing a young boy on his knees as if in prayer. A chill ran over her body when she spotted a skeletal frame stretched beside him on the floor. Various items and ingredients were scattered about him, and candles were laid about in a circular form.

The chanting that had first caught her attention was now but a whisper from the boy's lips. Ava could hear him crying softly, and he began cradling his head in his hands.

"Sweet mother...sweet...mother..." the boy began to sob while gently rocking forward, as if to soothe himself. "Why...won't this...work?" he sniffled.

An intense mixture of sympathy and fear came over Ava. This poor child looked so sad...so alone. Ava felt as if she were looking in on herself as a child...She felt a sudden _force_ drawing her near to the troubled child. She said nothing-she stood upright and slowly walked into the room.

It was as if the boy felt Ava's presence move into the room with him. His muffled crying ceased and he slowly tilted his head toward her. "You're...here? It-it_ worked_?!" The boy jumped up on his feet and bounded over to her. "Oh...I'm so glad to see you! See? I did everything I was supposed to! You know...with the body...an-and the things!? Oh, I can hardly wait till you do ole' Grelod in! That old hag has it comin'!" the boy exclaimed, his expression now showing pure joy.

Ava was completely taken back by what she was hearing. This ritual was to have someone _murdered?_ This seemingly innocent young boy was planning to _assassinate _some old woman?!

" Wait...what?!" was all Ava could say. "Who's...Grelod?" she asked, a look of disdain on her face.

"Why, that Grelod's a mean old witch! She runs the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften...I ran away from that awful place, but my friends are still there. She treats all us kids terrible...beats on us...she won't even let us get_ adopted_! She has it comin', though...now that _you're _here!" the boy beamed.

"Orphanage...what happened to your mom and dad?" Ava inquired, wondering if there was anyone she could take the boy to...perhaps some distant family member of his.

The boys expression quickly turned into one of pain, "...They're both dead. That's why I had to go to the orphanage."

"Don't you have any _other _family you can stay with? Uncles? Aunts?" Ava continued.

"No...I don't know anyone else. Just my mom and dad, and there both...gone..." the boy frowned, looking down at the floor. Ava could see his eyes begin to well up with tears, "So please, please...you _gotta _help me! Get rid of that old hag so I can go back! " The boy clasped his hands together begging, "besides, I promised all the other kids I'd get rid of her so she couldn't hurt them anymore...please..."

Ava stood at a crossroad...would she do _it _again? Would she _kill_ again, even if it was for a good cause? The boy stood before her, his face wet with tears. He was begging her...pleading with her. His life was eerily similar to hers. Before her stood a young child forced into darkess by circumstances he couldn't control or comprehend-much like her. She thought back to _that night. _She had to do _it _to survive. How was this poor fragile child any different? Could she really live with _not _fixing this? Ava suddenly felt sick at her stomach. Not only did she feel _compelled _to murder this Grelod lady-she also knew she was quite capable of it...without feeling, without remorse. She could feel that familiar icy feeling tickling the back of her neck. She knew what she had to do.

Ava said nothing to the boy, only nodded. At the sight of her acceptance, he lunged forward giving her a tight squeeze.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I knew you'd come to save me! I just _knew _it!" he cried tears of joy, causing Ava to feel a confusing mixture of emotions.

"Just do me a favor and go back to the orphanage in a couple of weeks, okay? She'll be gone by then. You don't need to stay all alone in this city with a killer loose and no one to care for you...understand?" Ava asked of him, to which the boy agreed.

* * *

Ava shook her head slightly, as if to shake off her memories of the boy. She looked at the bottom of her now empty tankard, realizing that she needed to just do_ it _and get_ it _over with. She'd waited long enough.

She slipped quietly out of the tavern and into the dark streets of Riften. There were a few people wandering the streets-thieves, no doubt. Ava figured they had their own business to tend to and wouldn't notice her anyway. She searched in the shadows, until the Orphanage caught her eye. Noone was looking. Now was her chance.

The door was conveniently unlocked, so she let herself in. The silence of sleep filled the Orphanage. Ava saw all the young children laying in their beds peacefully. Ava figured it was the only peace these poor children received. She checked the place out a couple of days prior to make sure the boy was telling the truth...and sadly, he was. The woman abused them in the open and without shame or remorse. The people of Riften sarcastically referred to her as "Grelod the Kind".

Ava quietly stepped past the sleeping bodies to the door she hoped would lead to Grelod's room. She slowly turned the handle, cracking the door and peeking in. There she lay fast asleep. Ava closed the door, and slowly approached the sleeping woman.

She stood beside her bed, studying the womans haggard old face. Deep lines trailed across her forehead pooling up around both eyes...probably from years of scowling. As the old woman slumbered, Ava noticed how _peaceful _she sleeped. Then she wondered how the woman slept at all knowing what she did to those innocents. Then she felt it...that feeling...it overcame her.

Ava's eyes widened, as the world seemed to shut out around her...a darkness filled her mind...filled the room. The world died away and all that was left was Ava, with her hand now gripping the hilt of her dagger, and the withered old woman she was going to kill. She watched the woman's chest move with each breath...the last few breaths this woman would take in this lifetime. Then she did it, as if in one fell swoop. She placed her hand over the womans lips, pressing _hard_...it was as if a _dark hand _was pressing down on her own, giving her unimaginable strength. At the same moment she sliced open the old woman's throat, watching the crimson liquid flow out. She felt warm blood bubble up between her fingers as it sputtered from Grelods mouth.

Ava closed her eyes and inhaled, taking it all in. Her own blood felt like ice running though her veins. The only thing warming her was the blood of her victim. A few more gurgling sounds came from under her hand until they came no more...the old woman quit struggling. It was all over after a few final twitches. Ava looked down at the body and then back to her blood-soaked hand, and gave a sigh of relief. The darkness surrounding her dissipated just as quickly as it had formed. It was over.

Ava shuffled out of Grelod's bedroom, and was making her way through the children's room, when she heard a movement behind her. She quickly turned, her eyes meeting those of a golden-haired and green-eyed girl. She stood frozen with a dagger in one hand and the other hand covered with blood. The girl was sitting upright in her bed...she'd just witnessed Ava leave Grelod's room.

Ava wasn't sure what the girl was going to do. She watched silently, never turning her gaze away from the child. Then, much to her surprise, the little girl smiled...Yes, she _smiled. _She knew what Ava had done, and she was _happy. _Ava _made _her happy.

Ava brought a bloody finger to her lip, "shhhhhh..." she gently smiled back at the child, who now may have had a chance at life. The chance Ava never had as a young girl. Then, like an icy wind, Ava was out of the Orphanage and lost into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Family of Origin

Chapter 3: Family of Origin

Ava moaned, opening her eyes. A throbbing sensation ran through her head, and she could hear a dull pounding in her ears. She was incredibly..._sleepy. _She didn't know where she was. She squinted, trying unsuccessfully to center her distored vision. All she remembered was murdering Grelod...then running and running. She didn't _have _to run-no one was persuing her. Maybe she was trying to run from what she _did..._who she _was. _

The last thing she remembered was being in the woods...away from Riften. She had slept on the ground, collapsing from exhaustion. She had been crying hysterically. _Why _was she so sad? She _chose_ to kill that old woman...the boy didn't _force _her to do this. Maybe it was the ease with which Ava murdered her that made her feel so sick, so twisted. _Why_ was it so easy? So _natural_? Why did she initially feel so _happy _with what she'd done? The very thought of the act she committed now made her shudder. Why feel bad now that it's _too late_? She looked at her left hand, her vision coming into focus. It was still caked with Grelod's dried blood.

"Did you...have a good night's sleep?" a voice purred behind her. A woman's voice. It was low and seductive, and there was an incredibly dark tone to it.

Ava said nothing, slowly turning herself to get a look at who was speaking to her. In the corner a woman sat casually on top of an old bookshelf, one leg dangling down. She was wearing mysterious red and black armor Ava had never seen before. She could see the woman's piercing eyes looking at her from beneath a black cowl.

"Uugghhh..W-where am I? Wh...at ha-happened?" Ava strained to speak, as her throat burned with every word.

"Ahhh...those are very good questions...Of course, I'm more concerned with what happened, _aren't you_?" The woman said, folding her arms.

Ava looked about her surroundings. It seemed as if she was in some old, dilapidated house. There were dark stains mapping each wall...blood stains. She heard something scooting about behind her. She turned to see three individuals tied up with execution-style hoods over their heads. Her face twisted in confusion and fear, and she stumbled to her feet, turning back to hear what the ominous woman had to tell her.

"Oh, I see you've noticed our three...shall we call them_...subjects_? You'll become better aquainted with them in a moment. For now, I will answer your question...you are here because you murdered a certain..._old woman_. Yes, and let's just say that unbeknownst to you certain _eyes _had been watching. I must say, you did an _efficient_ job nonetheless, and I commend your..._enthusiasm._ Unfortunately, you _stole _a contract from the Dark Brotherhood. Ever heard of them? Surely you have...but just in case, you could call us a..._family_...of sorts. People perform the Black Sacrament, and we come to fulfill their..._wishes_...and _reap _the benefits. That boy you helped-_Aventus Aretino-_he wanted Grelod _exterminated_. You took the kill from us. Now you need to repay your debt to the Dark Brotherhood."

"R-repay a debt? What are you going to do to me?!" Ava's voice trembled. She feared for the worst at this point. A member of the Dark Brotherhood was the _last_ person she wanted to upset. She'd heard about them before-a group of deadly assassins. Once the Dark Brotherhood set their sight's on you, you were as good as _dead_-or just plain _dead. This is it, _she thought. _This is the end._

"Ahhh...you have it all _wrong_. It's not what I'm going to do to you. It's what _you _are going to do for _me_. Now that's where our three _friends_ come in...They are all here for some reason. It may be that they are targets for contracts. They may be _thieves, murderers..._or they could be innocent bystanders. That is up to you to decide..." she explained. "Oh, but you'll have to kill at least _one_, or there may be certain..._repercussions..._Make you're choice, and we will be even."

Ava stood dumbfounded by the events that were taking place. How did she get in so deep so fast? She couldn't believe how rapidly things spun out of her control. She wished she'd never went back to _killing. _Maybe it couldn't be helped when she was seventeen and had little choice, but now she knew better than to kill Grelod. She knew her own _tendencies_, and what may happen if she reverted back to them. Now she had gotten more than she'd bargained for. She would have to kill or be killed now. It was too late.

Ava looked pitifully at the floor, and then to the victims. "I'll do what I have to then," Ava's spoke quietly.

She approached the three prisoners. There was a man and a woman who Ava thought may be Nords, and a male Khajit. Each begging, pleading, or threatening her so she'd spare them. Ava knew there was no way she could tell who was lying-or if any of them were lying at all. Feeling the assassin's eyes on her back, Ava hesitantly pulled out her blood-crusted dagger. She looked into her steel blade, gazing at her red-tinted reflection. She was looking at a murderer, and she _loathed_ what she saw.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to harness the painful emotions that were clawing their way to the surface. When she opened them, she felt a strange _presence._ It was that same cold, icy stillness that made the world fade out. The darkness once again filled her up, engulfing everything but the three lives in her hands. Even the air was dark...draping over her lungs like a thick smothering blanket. It was all so balanced...so clear to her now. They _all _must die.

Ava felt her body move calmy toward each victim. She walked up behind them, one by one, slitting their throats. Blood pooled up on the floor around her feet. It felt so warm, so _welcoming_ soaking into her leather boots. . Warmth gushed over her like blood, leaving her feeling intense euphoria. The blackness began to subside, pulling away from Ava. All of creation came rushing back in, hitting Ava like a ton of ingots.

"My, my...aren't you the _overachiever_. You've done quite well. They were all targets...they all needed to perish. You're judgement is quite..._impressive._ Very well_-_-you're debt is paid in full. Now let me make you an..._offer_. My name is Astrid..., "the woman removed her cowl, revealing silky golden locks and hazel eyes. She was very attractive, adding to her sleek, seductive demeanor. "I'm the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and I'm extending you an invitation to join my..._family_." Astrid glided down off the old bookshelf, facing Ava. "I think you'd make an excellent _addition._"

Ava was speechless...it all felt so surreal. Was this really happening? She just killed FOUR people in two days, and now she was getting an invitation to be in the Dark Brotherhood_. This is a terrible nightmare! It HAS to be!_ Ava's head was spinning at this point. She felt paralyzed, too afraid to move, to think. What had she done!?

"I see...the quiet type, hm? Well, let me just be _clear_ with you. If you refuse my offer we won't purposefully hunt you down, because you're debt has been paid. _However, _you will not be protected from us if...say...someone decides to make _you _a target. And let's face it, you've already killed quite a few people. It's only a matter of time until someone contacts us for _vengeance," _Astrid smirked.

Ava remained silent from the trauma and hopelessness of the situation. A sinking feeling plummeted through her very soul. Not only was she cornered by this intimidating assasin, her own mind felt out of her control. She simply looked down at the floor, her body now shivering from shock.

Sensing the young woman's distress, Astrid continued, "...I see you need some time to think on the matter. Fine, I won't _press _you for an immediate answer. If you _do _decide to join us, you need to be at our Sanctuary in Falkreath by the end of this week. If not, I fear that would be an..._unfortunate mistake..._for _you_. Our passphrase is "Silence, my brother". I hope you will make the _right _decision..." Astrid warned, pulling her cowl back over her head.

Unable to cope, Ava collapsed in the floor crying. When she opened her tear-filled eyes, Astrid had vanished without a trace. Eerie silence filled the shack. The salty aroma of her victim's blood filled Ava's nostrils...she _had _to get out of there! Ava bolted out the door like a caged saber cat, fleeing as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Ava sat on a gnarled stump in the dense woodlands cradling her face in her hands, and feeling her warm salty tears trickle down her forearms. She'd been unsuccessful at pushing her unwanted thoughts and feelings out of her consciousness. Try as she may, images continued _bleeding_ through her psyche-_tormenting _her.

First came fresh memories of the heinous things that Astrid convinced her to do, then Grelod's dead eyes, and finally _that fateful_ night. Glimpses of her mother and father flashed in her thoughts-their smiles, their _laughter..._oh how she missed it. Next, trails of blood from their lifeless bodies and the _darkness._ She was just a young girl on the verge of womanhood when she saw it. Visions of her old dagger came to mind-the same steel dagger that was with her now. She remembered the blood on it ten years ago...the glimpses of throats being gashed by it's razor sharp edge, and being engulfed by this icy black haze.

She quaked violently trying to fight it, to stop it, but was powerless...She had no choice but give in to the pain. She became so very still, hearing her rattling breaths moving in and out of her body. She was a _murderer, _and she had to face this. She wasn't _normal._ The truth was, she didn't isolate herself for the sole reason of not trusting others. She didn't trust _herself-what she was capable of._

At this moment, all Ava could think of how was hopeless and alone she felt. She'd avoided human contact for so long...travelling from town to town, setting up camp alone in the dead of night. She wasn't even living-she was merely surviving. Life after the incident was bleak at best. She had no one, nothing. It was as if she didn't even _exist _anymore. She could vanish like a whisper in a roaring gale-unheard, unnoticed.

Her thoughts trailed to Astrid...a deadly assassin. She didn't want to believe it at first, but they had more in common than she'd like to admit. Although Ava wasn't quite as brazen as Astrid seemed to be, she still carried out the same abhorrent acts. Maybe this sinister invitation wasn't the best thing. It wasn't even a _good _thing-but it was _something, _and Ava had _nothing. _Astrid said the Brotherhood was a _family, _and having a family was so..._enticing_...Ava had grieved from her loss for so long that she became numb to it. Yet it was still burried deep inside-the _longing_, the _yearning_ to have what she could no longer attain. She wanted to belong again, yet she felt too damaged for a shot at a normal life. Who knew, maybe it was _fate_ that brought her this far...maybe it was her _destiny. _It certainly wasn't how _she_ wished for her life to be.

She began to think of the last time she spent alone with her father before he died that night. They were by a the pond at their quaint home in Cyrodiil, skipping stones across the smooth waters and watching the sun set in the evening sky. She remembered his eyes. They were kind eyes. Lines from years of that warm smile and merry laughter traced those loving eyes.

"Papa...do you think I'll be good at the family business?" Ava asked him, feeling rather inadequate.

Both her parents were experienced merchants, and though their shop was modest, it was successful. As a matter of fact, they were quite reputable due to their honest dealings. They weren't wealthy, but Ava never went without as a child. Life was simple and she was..._happy._

Her father was a stout man for an Imperial, and she felt his strong loving arm around her shoulder, as he gently chuckled, "...Ava, my girl...you'll do just fine. You're _my _daughter after all...haha...you have all my _good _genes! Just don't tell you're mother I said that, she'd have my head for that one!" he gave a hardy laugh. Then his voice softened, changing to a serious tone. "You know, you're mother and I are proud of you...You've learned so much. Look at you...almost grown. You'll go far, my girl."

Those were the last few moments of her simple, beautiful life. She remembered being so innocent. The memory burned her heart like a wild fire. Her mind snapped back to the present. Those days were dead, and her past life along with them. She was different now. With nothing left to lose, she swallowed hard, reaching down to touch the hilt of her blood-stained dagger. She had made her choice...the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary awaited her in Falkreath.


	4. Chapter 4: Introduce Yourself

Chapter Four: Introduce Yourself

Ava stood wringing her hands, facing the Black Door. Her eyes traced the figures etched in the dark stone. There was a giant skull carved into the upper half, whose hollowed eyes seemed to glare into her very being.

"_What...is the music...of life?" _A sinister voice emanated from the door, causing the hairs on back of her neck to rise.

"...Silence...my brother..." Ava forced out, barely above a whisper. The heavy door began to quake, making low rumbling noises. The entrance was open-the entrance to her _new home._

She nervously forced a few steps, her feet feeling heavy like steel. She cautiously followed the dark stone staircase, unsure of what to expect. She couldn't help but feel uneasy, even if she was _invited-_she was walking into a den of _assassins_ after all.

Ava inched her way down to a room where she caught sight of Astrid, who stood over a table studying a document. Noticing a figure in the doorway, Astrid turned her head. Her fierce eyes met with Ava's, which were filled with uncertainty.

"Hmmmm..._smart girl_...I see you've come to your _senses...Welcome..._" That familiar smirk crawled across Astrid's lips again. "Come...our family awaits...and they'll be _dying_ to meet you..." she said, approaching Ava. "Oh..._silly me_...I almost forgot...I didn't catch your..._name, sister..._"

"...A-Ava...My name's Ava..."she answered, hesitantly.

"Hmmm..._Ava...I like it..._" Astrid said, leading her down a dark passageway that gave way to a large cavern with a dark beautiful waterfall pooling up in the middle of it. A bulky, silver-haired Nord sat at a grindstone, sharpening a steel battleaxe. A male Argonian stood beside him, arms folded. They seemed to be carrying on a conversation of sorts.

"Ah...here are a couple of our brothers now...First and foremost, this my husband Arnbjorn..." Astrid spoke, giving the Nord a sly smile. "And this is Veezara...Brothers, this is Ava...our new sister..."

Arnbjorn glanced up at Ava, never ceasing from his work. "Hmph," he snorted, seeming completely disinterested at her arrival. Ava didn't know how to react, seeing as she already was a bundle of nerves. Feeling embarrassed she looked back to Astrid, as if for some sort of reassurance.

"...Haha...don't take it personally, " Astrid remarked, shifting her focus back to Ava. "Let's just say he's not a_...people person,_ but he has the utmost loyalty to myself...and to the _Brotherhood._ You need to have that same devotion_..._ I'll let Veezara show you around our humble..._abode._ Meanwhile, I have some..._business _to tend to."

The muscular reptilian approached Ava, "Welcome sister. It's good to see that our family is beginning to grow again. I haven't seen a new face since I came here from my homeland in Black Marsh. You see, I was born under the sign of the Shadowsale, and thus I was trained to be the assassin I am today. I serve this sanctuary with honor and dignity-with my life. I hope you will learn to do the same, " he explained, showing her through various hallways and passages. He stopped in a room containing a some beds, "Here is one of our sleeping quarters. You can take whichever bed you like. As for the rest of the Sanctuary, there's not much else to tell. I'll leave you to yourself now...Let me know if you need anything.

Ava sat on the edge of one of the beds watching the Argonian disappear through the passageway. She watched a candle flicker in the corner, the dim light pushing back all the shadows that filled the room-shadows filled the _whole _Sanctuary for that matter. She studied the mossy stone walls, while the cool musty air filled her lungs. She began to experience the ache of fatigue climbing up her body. She'd been on edge for so long running on adrenaline and intense emotions, and had eaten next to nothing. She laid on her back, exhausted, staring at the dancing shadows from the flame. Everything faded out as she fell into slumber.

* * *

Arnbjorn looked with satisfaction at his razor sharp weapon, running his thumb up the blade. He hung the battleaxe on a nearby rack and went to satisfy the appetite he'd worked up.

Grabbing a hunk of venison, the sturdy Nord sat down at a table to join an elderly Breton mage and a female Dunmer. "Looks like our _fresh meat _came dragging herself in today," he grunted, taking a bite.

"Oh, _really? _Well it's about _damn time! _How _long _did she think Astrid was gonna give her? _The nerve, _showing up at the last minute! In _my day_ one would've been _burned to a crisp_ for such loligagging!" The old mage grumbled.

"I know Festus, but Astrid seen something in her. I'll stand by my wife, but the girl looks like a _weak little pup _to me, " Arnbjorn said, taking a swig of mead. He honestly couldn't see _how _his wife thought this pitiful little girl could be a capable assassin. The cowardly thing was too afraid to even _speak._ If first impressions rang true, she'd be dead in a couple of _days_. Arnbjorn glanced at the mer, who was wearing an arrogant smile under her shrouded hood. "Alright, Gabriella, what's with the look?"

The mer gave a haughty laugh. "Ah..._well let us hope she's more adequate than the last unfortunate to grace this sanctuary...You know, the gifted mage that Festus trained with the highest of standards..._"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...You _don't _have to rub it in! I tried every way in Nirn to teach that boy not to run out in the open torching people with fire all willy-nilly! By Sithis, I couldn't help he was a _damned fool!" _Festus barked at the mer, who appeared very satisfied in provoking him.

"Yeah, well not every new initiate is _that stupid._ She don't look like much, but Astrid _did_ say the little scrap was capable. I'll just have to trust her on this. Besides, Veezara came after that meat-headed mage and he's doing alright." Arnbjorn tried to reason with himself.

_"Ah, yes. Only time will tell us if she is suited for our line of work. It's a pity the only other option is a morbid death."_ Gabriella sneered.

* * *

Ava opened her eye's, which met the same dancing shadows she'd fallen asleep to. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep. It was hard to tell time underground, after all. As she propped herself up on the bed she heard her stomach growl, feeling the pang of hunger. She didn't want to leave the comfort of being alone, but she knew she had to if she wanted to eat.

She made her way down the dark hallway to where Veezara said the dining area would be. She scanned the room, relieved to find it empty. A large bowl with a few loaves of stale bread sat in the center of the table surrounded by half-empty bottles of mead. She hastily seated herself and began scarfing down a loaf, greedily grabbing the closest bottle to drink. She felt as if she'd been starved for months-she nearly swallowed the food whole.

"_Well, well, well...Festus, looked who has graced us with their presence!" _A sarcastic voice taunted from behind her.

Ava froze, then turned around to meet eyes with the Dark Elf, who was standing behind her alongside an old man. "Hello..." she mumbled, her mouth still stuffed with bread. She quickly washed it down with a drink, feeling suddenly ashamed of how stupid she must have looked with bread dangling from her lips.

_"Ava, is it? Astrid told Festus and I so much about you...in theory, it all sounds simply magnificent. Of course, theory and application are two entirely different things, aren't they? I'll leave to my own judgement how well you perform as an assassin. By the way, I'm Gabriella...Astrid did want me to introduce myself, after all..._" The mer scoffed, making Ava feel uncomfortable.

"You almost out-waited you're welcome young lady! If I were you, I damned sure wouldn't drag my feet next time Astrid tells me to do something!" Festus scolded, "Oh, yeah..._Nice to meet you, _blah, blah, blah...and all _that," _ he remarked in a cranky tone while the two of them began walking away.

Ava was at a loss for words. She could only watch silently as the two left the room, laughing and making snide remarks among themselves. She didn't know what to think of the two, but she sure didn't feel _good_ about herself after that little introduction. She hoped they didn't_ remain _that hostile-she had little self-esteem as it _was. _

She let out a pitiful sigh, and stuffed down a couple more loaves. It was the first time she felt full in ages. At least she had _food _here, and a warm bed. She didn't have to beg for work or steal to aquire those things. But she _would _have to _murder_ for it, and on a regular basis. She grabbed another bottle of mead and chugged a bit more to numb the terrible feeling she had about the whole thing.

Ava was walking back to the sleeping quarters. She'd been lurking about, trying to learn the Sanctuary and steer clear of those who were _less _than welcoming to her. She now crept through the large open room that Astrid first brought her to. She tried stepping quietly by Arnbjorn, who now had his back to her swinging his battleaxe at one of the many targets that stood about him.

"Ava...I need to talk to you..." Astrid's silky smooth voice chimed in behind her, causing Arnbjorn to stop his training.

"Yes?!" Ava yelped, whipping around. She suddenly wished she wasn't so jumpy.

"Nazir has just returned from a contract...I know you haven't met him yet...But it_ is _late and he will be resting. You are to meet with him tomorrow...he will give you you're first three contracts...They are part of your_ initiation_.Think of them as a _...'welcome home' present."_

"Hmph, Astrid, don't you think that's _overkill?_ I'm not so sure the little twig could handle _one, _let alone _three_, " Arnbjorn huffed.

Astrid said nothing at first. She simple stood there studying Ava, as if in deep thought. She then flashed a confident smile, facing her husband, "..._Arnbjorn..._have a little _faith _in the girl...Let's just say I'm..._breaking her in..."_

"If you say so, " he remarked, preparing to swing the large weapon again.

Astrid showed no reaction to his doubtful attitude. She merely cast her gaze back to the fidgeting Ava, who'd been waiting to see if Astrid was done with her. "Hmmm...you can take your leave now. Just remember to do as he tells you..._"_

The next morning Ava peeked through the doorway to view a middle-aged Redguard sitting to himself at the dining table, dressed in red and black Hammerfell garb. _This must be Nazir..._Ava cautiously stepped up to the man.

"..._Nazir? _Hey...I'm Ava. Nice to meet you," She politely introduced herself, hoping not to be met with the harsh treatment most of the other assassins showed her.

"You can save the manners for your next _dinner party_-I know who you a_re._ Astrid tells me you need three contracts, and I have them ready and waiting at your _disposal_. Since I have no idea if you will last for three contracts or three _minutes_, we'll skip the getting to know each other part." Nazir said sternly, folding his arms. "Pay attention, because I'm only telling you once. There's a mine boss in Dawnstar named Beitild, a crazy beggar in Ivarstead named Narfi, and a paranoid recluse near Agna's Mill named Ennodius Papius. These three individuals are to be murdered, understand? I don't care what order you kill them in-_just kill them_, and preferrably do so in _secret. _Otherwise, you'll have a nice bounty on your head, maybe followed by a nice _death _at the hands of the guards. If you make it back _alive, _then we'll talk."

"Okay then.." Ava whispered, trying to memorize the names, " Beitild...Narfi..Enno-"

"Well, what are you standing there _mumbling_ about? _You'd best get to it!_ Nazir interrupted her thoughts, rushing her on her way.

Ava nodded and started back out from where she came. She made her way past the sparkling waterfall and up the steps making her way to the outside world. Just before she exited, Astrid's silky voice caught her ear.

"_Surely_ you aren't leaving dressed like _that..._We need to get you into something more..._appealing..._" said Astrid, eyeing Ava's worn red dress with a look of distate. She disappeared into her bedroom, coming out shortly after. She stood holding some armor. It was black and red, with intricate designs across it's sleek exterior. "Go in my room and change...Trust me, this will be much more..._fitting..."_

Ava did as she was told. She stood beholding the old dress she held in her hands...maybe it was a _good thing_ to get rid of it. It was ragged and dingy from wear-she figured she needed a new one anyway. She sat on the edge of Astrid and Arnbjorn's sizable bed, pulling up her shrouded boots. As she tugged on them, she took notice of her reflection in a shield laid against the stone wall. The armor made her look mysterious and dangerous-a way she never thought of herself. Pushing her silky black hair out of her face, she stared into her deep blue eyes...into the woman she no longer recognized. Sadness flowed back into her consciousness, making her shut her eyes and inhale deeply-breathing out, as if trying to release the despair that festered inside. Deciding not to face herself any longer, she sprung up off the bed and left the room.

"Now that's _much _better..." Astrid grinned slyly, taking in the sight of her newest assassin. "Well, sister...I'm glad to see you're..._eager..._I'll let you be on your way...I certainly won't _keep you..._"

Ava nodded, heading up to the entrance. The Black Door quaked, letting the sunlight from the outside world fill here eyes once again. There were three misfortunate souls in Skyrim just waiting to be slaughtered. Whether she liked it or not, she was going to be the one to end them.


	5. Chapter 5: Fresh Kills and Old Faces

Chapter 5: Fresh Kills and Old Faces

A gentle breeze tickled Ava's cheek as she watched Ennodius from behind a thicket. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly over the beautiful landscape. Agna's Mill was really quite picturesque. It reminded Ava of her home back in Cyrodiil-so quaint and cozy. She smiled at the resemblance, but quickly frowned as she glanced at the poor fellow she was about to kill.

He was stirring a pot of stew outside his tent, humming happily to himself. Nazir mentioned that the man was paranoid, but he didn't seem to be from what Ava could tell. As a matter of fact, he looked to be the opposite. He had a carefree presence about him, and he seemed to be out enjoying himself and the nature that surrounded him.

She hoped he wouldn't be as much a handful as Beitild was...that woman was_ tough_. She put up a good fight, and for once Ava was thankful that her _darkness_ took over for her before she ended up on the wrong _end _of the contract. The sturdy Nord miner stood over a head taller than her, and was quite a bit bulkier. That woman's pickaxe nearly took poor Ava's head clean off her shoulders!

Ava waited for Ennodius to turn his back to her so she could make her move. Instead, the man wondered over to the river, pacing back and forth around the bank. He was mumbling to himself...something about a _threat. _Maybe he was paranoid _after all. _Suddenly the man lost his footing. He skidded down the slippery bank and crashed into the water . Instinctively, Ava ran toward him, into the open. It may not have been the _smartest _thing to do, but she couldn't let her target wash down the river and _survive _somehow!

The man took one look at her and began screaming, "OH no! No! Not you! You're here to get _me!_ Ahhhhhh!" Something seemed to be pulling the man under...a claw-and then another! Suddenly nearly a dozen mudcrabs surrounded Ennodius, attacking him from every angle. The crabs pulled him below the surface, and the water began to stain with red. Only moments later, his lifeless corpse surfaced a few feet down from where it fell.

It wasn't easy to watch the unfortunate fellow be picked apart my _mudcrabs _of all things, but Ava was relieved _she _wasn't the offender this time. She still believed she was a slimy person for killing the other two. Especially that poor beggar...He probably begged for scraps all his days, only to be begging her for his _life._ _At least it's over...for now..._Ava could return back to the Sanctuary to rest. Maybe the other's would cut her some slack now that she successfully completed her contracts.

* * *

It was late, and Ava was tired. She entered the Sanctuary ready to to lay down for the night. Maybe she'd just tell Nazir in the morning. He was probably asleep anyway. She was wrong, however, for the Redguard crossed paths with her on her way to bed.

"Back so _soon?_" he questioned, looking a bit surprised.

"Uh..._yeah,_" Ava muttered, not expecting to bump into him_._ "I've taken care of the three contracts you gave me..."

"Well, don't start feeling _proud _of yourself just _yet._ You may have been successful _this _time, but let's face it-it wouldn't exactly take a _skilled _assassin to do the job. You murdered a bitter_ old woman_, a paranoid_ lunatic_, and a _pathetic _beggar...Nothing to _brag _about there." Nazir critisized, causing Ava to frown. "_Nonetheless_, you _did _complete them, so here's your payment, " he said, reaching into the satchel that hung from his side and handing her a coin purse. She hesitated, then clutched the purse, beholding the precious item.

"...How much _is _this?!" Ava seemed astonished at the weight of the bag of coins.

"Two-hundred per contract, so six-hundred _total.._.What? You look like you've never seen _gold _before," he remarked, noticing Ava's expression.

"Well...it's just...that I've never really had this _much_." Ava smiled, her eyes fixed on the contents.

"Is that _so_...? Well, get used to it. There will be more where _that_ came from. That is, if you're not _eliminated_ in the process," he remarked, stepping past her.

"So...what do I do _now_?" Ava inquired, stopping Nazir in his tracks.

"Are you so eager to _kill _again, or truly _confused?_" Nazir asked, taking notice of her puzzled expression, "...I guess_ that _answers my question, then. Look, I'll speak with Astrid tomorrow, and then you can take your next orders from her. That's how it works around here. _She's _our leader-first in command, and that's how it will _stay._ She'll talk to you when she's _ready. _Now if I were _you, _I'd get some rest while I _can. _These contracts can pile up quick, and believe me...they can be _murder._"

* * *

The dark, quiet atmosphere of the Sanctuary had a sort of soothing quality to it-especially after a tiring night of feeding. Babette made her way through the winding passages feeling rejuvinated after her midnight snack. She'd wandered toward the sleeping quarters planning to pass out on the nearest bed she laid her dark eyes upon. Seeing the empty beds, she flopped down on one, letting out a long tired sigh. The vampire was just shutting her eyes, when a thin, feminine figure came quietly into the room.

Babette opened her eyes, watching as the young woman walked lightly past her. She sat on the edge of a bed on the far end of the room. "Hello there, " Babette greeted her, startling the woman.

"Oh! Huh...Sorry...did I _wake _you?" The raven-haired woman asked Babette. She spoke softly and had a nervous tone about her. _Poor thing sounds scared to death, _she thought. "I didn't realize anyone was in here," the lady said.

"Oh it's no bother. I rather enjoy the night hours. You could say, I'm a bit of a _vampire_," Babette grinned, flashing a set of fangs. "So you must be our new sister...It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Babette-and you are?"

"I'm Ava...I didn't realize children could be part of the Dark Brotherhood, " she stated.

Babette smiled, musing at the innocence of this woman's statement. She noticed right away that there was something _off_ about this assassin. She'd been in the Brotherhood for nearly three hundred years, and thought she'd seen every type. Some came in arrogant and full of self-praise, while others were violent and rage-filled. Others seemed completely apathetic, lacking any sense of humanity. Every type of psycopath, deviant, or lunatic had entered the sanctuary doors at some point or another. Though, she'd never seen a killer seem so _naive._

"Oh, no dear. I do _look _as a child would . Of course, that is where the similarities _end._ You see, I was transformed hundreds of years ago-_preserved_, if you may. Vampirism seems to have that _effect._ It's quite humorous really, that I am _your _elder!"

"Wow...I had no idea..." Ava said in quiet amazement.

Babette gleamed, "It _does _seem to have its advantages when it comes to my targets. They see an innocent _child_, not a malicious assassin. Oh how I do _love _to see their _faces_ when they find out my little _secret. _Unfortunately, the never _live _to tell anyone. Hmmm...well _enough about me._ Astrid tells me _you're _the one who killed Grelod. It's quite a shame I couldn't follow through with it-One could say I was _well suited _for the job."

She watched Ava's sudden expression of surprise, "I...took _your _contract? I-I had no idea. I really had no intentions of-"

"Now now...no need to worry, " Babette threw her hands up, "I was just going to _congratulate _you.I heard it was quite messy_! _Ah...letting the old hag drown in her own _blood_! Couldn't have done it better myself!"

Ava smiled warmly at the vampire, " Thanks. I was a bit afraid you'd be-"

"What?" Babette interrupted again, "Angry? Mean-spirited? Listen, I've been around here long enough to know how new initiates are treated. Not that it would be any surprise though; we are a bunch of_ homicidal maniacs_, after all. One can't expect us to have _manners. _As for myself, I save all the venom for my contracts. Why waste it on small talk and trivial matters? Don't fret, my dear, you _will _get used to the ones with less _social graces._"

"I sure hope so, " Ava looked down at her feet, "for my sake."

* * *

"I have to _say_ Ava...you've proven to be quite..._capable_. Killing three targets so _soon..._I knew you had..._potential..._" Astrid delighted in her initiate. "Just keep up the good work."

"Did...you need me to do something?" Ava questioned her leader, who was now smiling and walking slowly toward her. Astrid put a hand on Ava's shoulder. "No...not as of _yet._ I will let you know when I need your..._services..._again. So far you've turned out quite as I _expected_..."

"Really...? Whew, I'm _glad._ Honestly, I was _terrified _I'd screw something up." Ava breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hmmm...I find that..._interesting..._How you kill so easily, so..._willingly_. Yet, you _worry _about your abilities. You're one of _us _now..._That _is your answer..." Astrid spoke slowly and with power. It was almost hypnotic to Ava. It felt so _affirming_ to have the leader of the Dark Brotherhood's approval.

Ava's gaze went from her feet to Astrid's eyes, " Thank you, Astrid, " she smiled.

"You can go now...I'll speak with you when the _time _is right..."

* * *

"Wake up Ava, " her eyes shot open, staring straight into Veezara's reptilian eyes, "Our Keeper has finally arrived, and Astrid has called us all to meet with him."

Ava yawned, "Oh...I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I know what a _'Keeper' _is..."

"Ah, the _Keeper_ is the sole caretaker of the Night Mother. I, for one, believe it to be a very _sacred _position-one to be respected. His arrival is a promising sign for this Sanctuary," Veezara explained.

She followed Veezara to the large open cavern in the midst of the Sanctuary. All the other members were circled about someone-she couldn't make out _who. _Ava did, however, feel a bit ashamed to have been the only one to _oversleep_ during such an occasion. Veezara stepped into the crowd. He turned about, motioning her to come join the rest of them.

Ava quietly...slowly...began stepping toward the crowd, hoping her late arrival wouldn't be noticed. Glancing through the others, she saw Astrid standing beside someone a bit _shorter _than her. She moved in closer, trying to get a better view. Then she saw him. For the first time since the _road._ It was the _jester. _

"Ah...Ava...I'm glad you decided to _show up..._"Astrid's voice was full of sarcasm, noting her late arrival.

Ava felt all eyes on her for a moment, making her cringe. Thank the gods it was but a moment! She tensed up for a bit, feeling the wave of embarrassment pass over her, and in a moment they all focused back to Astrid. All except for one-Cicero. She noticed his eyes were still fixed on her for a bit. His head cocked to the side but a moment, before Astrid's words grabbed his attention again.

"Let me say that...on behalf of this Sanctuary I want to _welcome _you...and the Night Mother...I, for one, believe this is a sign of the Brotherhood..._rising once again._" She spoke proudly. "I expect _everyone _to make our Keeper feel..._welcome._ And I do mean..._everyone_," Astrid glared at her disinterested husband, who folded his arms in a protesting stance.

_ "Oh...yes, YES! Cicero DOES see this as WONDERFUL news for the Brotherhood! Cicero thanks the KIND Astrid and her brothers and sisters...Cicero hopes that he can be of SERVICE! YES, to AID his brothers and sisters in following the OLD WAYS! _ The jester cheered, waving about flamboyantly.

Astrid's look of contentment seemed to change to one of irritation, "Haha...yes...well, while I do have the_ utmost _respect for your position in the brotherhood...This Sanctuary is under _my _leadership...That means what I _say..._is _law..._" She declared, her tone of voice matching her expression. Ava noticed the various smirks and chuckles floating throughout the group.

Cicero stared at Astrid, his expression blank and hard for Ava to read. Then a large grin spread across his face-a _devilish _grin, "_Ooohh...OF COURSE...Mistress...Heh heh...You're the BOSS!_

Astrid's face softened, meeting his smile with one of her own, "Well, I'm glad to see we have an..._understanding_...Please, make yourself at _home_, Cicero."

Astrid left the jester to get settled as the group began to dissolve. Ava, too, began walking away to leave him to his business...at the same time wondering _what _his position with this "Night Mother" entailed. She was surprised to see him _here. _Ava knew he was _unusual, _but this took it to a _new_ level. He'd seemed so _pitiful _when she'd first met him-if he was in the Brotherhood, then he must've been far less _innocent_ than he appeared.

She glanced over her shoulder at him one more time, and seen his gaze was upon her. "_WAIT!" _Cicero yelled at her, his eyes wide with urgency. Ava stopped in her tracks, turning the rest of her body to face him. _"YOU! Yes...Cicero needs to SPEAK with YOU!"_

Ava approached the jester, figuring that he may have recognized her. "...Yes?"

_"You GIRL!" _He barked, pointing at a large leather bag. It looked heavy and Ava thought it must have been filled with his possessions. _"Cicero needs to move his THINGS! WELL?! WHAT are you looking at?" _Cicero scowled at Ava, who remained dumbfounded_." For Sithis' sake, SISTER, get to packing-the KEEPER must be OBEYED!"_

Ava felt bewildered at Cicero's tone. He was so _happy _and grateful the last time she'd seen him. Now he was being _terribly_ hateful. Maybe it was different now...he was the _Keeper _after all...Whatever that was, it must have been _important_. Ava decided she'd better do what she was told. She looked away from his glare, and headed toward the sack of belongings feeling rather disappointed by his change in demeanor.

Cicero suddenly darted in front of Ava, holding up his hands, _"NO! Cicero was not SERIOUS! Cicero jests, he JESTS! HAHAHA! Oh, that look upon your FACE!" _The jester cackled and clapped his hands, causing Ava to laugh nervously at his strange antics.

_"Hehe...Cicero KNOWS who you are...he never FORGETS a face! You're the kind LADY that helped poor POOR Cicero get Mother to THIS very Sanctuary, nonetheless!"_

"Haha...Well I remember you as well. You're wagon wheel was broken. " Ava smiled, relieved that Cicero wasn't some awful tyrant. She'd have felt so foolish to have helped someone would have treated her like a _slave!_

"_YES! Cicero never thought himself LUCKY enough to see YOU again...let alone as a dark SISTER! Such a KIND, HUMBLE stranger to help FOOLISH Cicero in his time of need!" _

"So...is you're mother _here?_" Asked Ava, still not comprehending all this mother business.

_"CICERO'S mother? Why, she's YOUR mother too, and she rests_..._over_ _there,"_ he pointed at a large crate-the same one Ava noticed in the wagon. "_SURELY she is not in comfort there, but she shall be placed with UTMOST care into a more...BEFITTING retreat! Cicero will need help moving HER of course, but he will need the Redguard, or the Nord with the HULKING arms, perhaps." _Cicero's brow furrowed, as he rubbed his chin studying the crate.

"Hmm...Well, I'd better not get in your way, then. I guess I should leave you to your business," Ava said, not wanting to be a bother to him. "It's good to see you again, Cicero, " Ava smiled politely at the jester. He returned her gesture with a big, foolish grin.

He was still the same unusual and unpredictable man Ava met in front of Loreius's farmhouse, and in some incomprehensible way she was comforted by this. She didn't understand fully what he meant by what he said about this _mother, _but she'd probably find out in time. She was just happy to see a familiar face.


	6. Chapter 6: Settling In

Chapter 6: Settling In

"I must say Ava, you are showing great..._consistency_, " Astrid looked with approval at the young woman who stood before her. Astrid noticed that Ava seemed to enjoy pleasing her-something Astrid found very _useful._ She needed her newest assassin to be loyal and trustworthy, and Ava was beginning to fill those needs in _perfectly._ "I see you pulled off killing _both_ Alain and Nilsine...Muiri must have been quite..._satisfied._"

"Yes, she was grateful. I was happy to have given her some solace-she seemed to be carrying a great burden, " Ava said with a sorrowful look. She seemed to _feel_ something for Muiri-sympathy, perhaps-to which Astrid found very _curious._ Ava held out her delicate hand, holding a golden ring in her palm, "She gave me this as a bonus."

"I see...Just keep _performing_ as you are. I'll let you know when I nee-"

"_AH...Astrid, THERE you ARE. Heh, Cicero has been meaning to SPEAK with you! Remember?! Cicero believes the Tenets will be MOST VALUABLE to his brothers and sisters! OH YES! Would Astrid care to have a CHAT with the Keeper? Hmn? You know, the little conversation Cicero has requested TIME and AGAIN?!"_ The jester bounded in, interrupting Astrid's previous conversation. His screeching voice pierced her ears like the scream of a hagraven.

Astrid sighed, "Very well then...Ava, you can leave now. I need to have a _word _with our Keeper." She looked on as Ava nodded quietly in obedience. Why couldn't the _fool _be more like her?

_"Maybe Astrid should let our sister stay for this?"_ Cicero responded, _"Our DEAR little assassin may learn a thing or two!"_ He winked at Ava with a dopey grin on his face, causing her to pause mid-step.

"That _won't _be necessary, Cicero," Astrid responded, waving Ava off. _Why _must this bothersome jester play on her nerves? He needed to leave her assassins alone, _especially _Ava. She was new and didn't need conflicting ideals about the Brotherhood.

The fool grinned, watching the young woman leave, then turned back to Astrid. She could see his happy expression straighten. _"Hmmm...Cicero needs to ask something of Astrid...Why does POOR Cicero have the feeling Astrid wants to run the Dark Brotherhood all by herself, hmmm? Surely she does not think herself higher than our UNHOLY Matron, does she?"_

"I never said that...Yet I do think our Sanctuary got along just _fine_ the way it was...I am still _leader_...Surely you aren't against my_...position_?" She remarked, feeling annoyed and uneasy by his growing persistance. _Wasn't it enough that she invited him to stay? _

"This _clown _giving you trouble, Astrid?" She felt sudden relief in seeing Arnbjorn enter the room behind the fool. He glared at the jester, causing him to cower a bit in surprise.

_"No, NO! Cicero meant no HARM to our Mistress! Only to discuss the Tenets-OLD WAYS, if you will...He did not WISH to pick a FIGHT! Humble Cicero merely wanted to pick Astrid's BRAIN! Heh heh..._" Cicero laughed nervously, hands now clasped behind his back.

"No Arnbjorn...let him _stay_. I wish to hear what he has to say. After all, what can he do to _me? _I am his..._superior_...after all..." Astrid snapped at Cicero, making him grimace. She wasn't going to let the Keeper, or anyone for that matter, uproot her authority.

* * *

"You can have this. I'm not really an alchemist-I'm _terrible _at it, really..."Ava laughed, holding the ring in front of Babette. "Muiri said it had an alchemy enchantment...It may be of use to you. I won't be needing it."

"What are you saying-that I need _improvement?_" Babette grinned.

"No! I wasn't saying that at all, I-"

"Haha...My dear, I'm _teasing _you! Thank you," Babette slid the ring over a finger, admiring it. "It's a lovely gesture, by the way."

"Oh, heh heh...I thought you were serious there for a moment..." Ava gave a breath of relief.

"What was Cicero doing in there with you and Astrid? He was in an_ awful _rush." Babette inquired, fiddling with the ring.

"...I think it had something to do with those Tenets he keeps mentioning. I'm not really sure." Ava answered, still wondering what it all meant.

"Oh _that _again. I just thought he was following _you_, " she smiled slyly at Ava. "I think he _likes _you."

Ava shook her head, "I...dont think so. I think he really wants to speak with her for some reason. I guess he finds it important." She shrugged it off, secretly feeling a bit embarrassed at Babette's comment.

"Now don't pretend you haven't noticed the way he acts around you...The way he watches you...You know, he asked me what your name was the_ first _day he arrived. He didn't seem very interested in much else." Babette chuckled.

"I doubt it's like that. He recognized me...We met on the road before. He was stranded and I helped him. That's probably why he asked," she explained. "Besides, I've been out on that contract-I've barely had a chance to speak with him."

"Oh no...You've already done yourself in then. A pretty girl like you comes along and helps a poor lunatic like Cicero-a _tragic _mistake, really. You'll be lucky to get rid of him now!" She teased.

* * *

Ava sat alone at the dinner table, sipping gingerly from her over-filled tankard. It was late in the night and she was groggy, but relaxed-a feeling which had become nearly foreign to her. She looked at the ripples in her wine, thinking of how over time things had gotten a little easier for her. She was still receiving flack from certain brothers and sisters, but she was getting used to it. Babette made her feel welcome, so that helped. Astrid seemed pleased with her, and she liked that too. It may not have been the best circumstances, but Astrid _did _take her in. She couldn't deny the sadness that always lurked just beneath the surface, but she also couldn't deny that the Brotherhood filled some of the emptiness inside. She didn't like what she had to do for a living, but she was grateful for what Astrid had done for her.

_"Does Ava mind if Cicero joins her?"_ The jester's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, no. Not at all, " Ava replied, a little surprised.

Cicero hummed merrily, while seating himself beside her. _"Cicero hears that you have sent yet ANOTHER soul to the void! TWO for that matter! HEHE! Cicero bets Mother is very PLEASED with Ava!" _He grinned, speaking enthusiastically.

"I hope you don't mind me asking..." Ava spoke softly, cautiously, hoping not to upset him with her ignorance of the subject. Cicero was sitting close to her, leaning in _very close_-a bit _too close_ for comfort. "...who exactly _is _the Night Mother?"

His eyes grew wide, and he snorted. Then he began to laugh hysterically, slapping his hand on the table. _"HAHAHAHA! AH! That was a GOOD one! Cicero loves a good JOKE!"_

Ava had no idea what to say to him. Feeling embarrassed, she looked back to the inside of her tankard as a distraction. Cicero became quiet.

Cicero tilted his head to the side, eyeing her suspiciously while rubbing his chin. _"Oh...Uh...You're serious..."_

Ava looked back at the jester, who had turned his chair around so that his whole body faced her. The foolish look on his face had transformed. He had a sober, serious expression, and he began to speak in a _different _tone-sort of a low growl. There was something hypnotic about it...

_"Cicero will tell you then...The Night Mother is my mother, your mother...the Unholy Matron and mother to all our dark brothers and sisters...She birthed five children to our Dread Father Sithis...and...MURDERED THEM in his honor...She is the one who SPEAKS...yes...but there is no Listener to hear her...No, but there is a Keeper...Cicero keeps the Mother...oils her..preserves her...for her lifeless corpse must be emmaculate to be HEARD...to guide the Brotherhood...to talk to the Listener...to tell them who to MURDER...and the Listener passes this on...Cicero has spent many MANY years searching for a new Listener...trying to listen HIMSELF...But no..NO, the Mother remains ever so SILENT..."_

Ava listened intently trying to take it all in...to understand. Another question began to form in her mind, "So...who is Sithis?"

_"Hmmm...how does one merely EXPLAIN the Dread Lord?...He is...the black of night...TERROR incarnate...he is the darkest space...like the Void itself. The very Void the Brotherhood sends the souls to...He is ALL these things...and NONE of these things...without him-without the Mother...there is NO Brotherhood..."_ His eyes were fierce, and his voice trailed into a low, raspy whisper. He seemed to have a deep understanding of what he spoke of.

"I...had no _idea_, " Ava said, amazed at the information. "It all seems so _mysterious._"

Cicero beamed again, speaking in his familiar merry way, "_Ah, MYSTERIOUS it IS! INDEED! Of course," _Cicero appeared irritated, _"Cicero thinks it's a pity that Astrid had not INFORMED Ava...EVERY dark brother and sister should be AQUAINTED with these things..."_

"Well, thanks then...for letting me know. It makes a little more sense now." Although Ava didn't _fully _grasp the whole concept, she felt less oblivious to it. All the same, she was grateful for what he'd filled her in on.

_"Of course, of COURSE! Cicero is at your SERVICE!" _ He jumped up from his seat and bowed to Ava in a playful manner, causing her to grin at the sight of him.

"I guess it's getting late..." Listening to Cicero, Ava forgot how tired she'd felt when she sat down in the first place. "I think I'll call it a night."

The jester's smile faded slightly as if he was disheartened by this news. _"Ah, well Cicero bids you goodnight then."_

"Goodnight Cicero, " Ava smiled politely at him, and began to journey back to her bed.

"_Sister!" _His voice rang out like a bell, catching her attention en route to the sleeping quarters.

"Yes?"

_"If Ava has any MORE questions, Cicero will be happy to help her!" _

Ava nodded in agreement, and quietly stepped off to bed. She could feel the jester's eyes on her back until she was out of sight.

* * *

_"Brothers and sisters, do you not SEE that the OLD ways are NECESSARY for the Brotherhood to SURVIVE? To THRIVE?! Cicero has SEEN what can happen when the Dread Lord's children do not OBEY! BURNT! PURGED, if you may! Sanctuaries ROASTING like a skeever over a hot FLAME!"_ Cicero's face wrinkled in frustration from trying to get his point across-the same point he'd threw at them time and again. _Why did they IGNORE poor Cicero?_

"Now what gives _you_ the right to come barging in here, trying to _convert _us?" Nazir remarked, looking rather annoyed. "Astrid was _generous _enough to let someone like _you _in here. Now all I hear about are these _old ways! _ It's bad enough listening to your incessant bantering for days on end! Now all these _sermons _as well?"

"_Cicero thinks the Redguard should watch his MOUTH..." _Cicero's eyes narrowed, as he placed his hands on his hips.

"While I_ do _respect you as Keeper, I believe that Astrid is the authority over matters such as these." Veezara stepped in. "She is the one who has held this Sanctuary together, when it would have surely perished. I _dare_ not go against her orders."

_"Veezara, I wouldn't waste my breath trying to reason with the fool," _Gabriella jeered, stepping in front of the Argonian. _"He's been raving about for days on end, as if we will somehow be influenced by his pathetic attempts. Hah! While he may be a delusional fanatic, the rest of us do realize that the Brotherhood has made significant changes in order to prosper. The old ways are all but dead."_

_ "Well, Cicero thinks you are WRONG, elf! If the Sanctuary prospers as you so CLAIM, then why only a TEENSY-WEENSY handful of assassins dwell WITHIN, Hmmn? Why is every hole in the ground not filled to the CEILING with willing brothers and sisters? BURSTING forth from each and every Black Door?! Cicero MAY be a FOOL, but he is not STUPID!" _Cicero spat, waving a gloved finger in Gabriella's face.

"I believe I have to side with Cicero on this one!" Festus bellowed from the corner, where he stood tinkering with his Arcane Enchanter.

_"Are you growing senile, old man?" _Gabriella snickered, raising an eyebrow.

"No I am not, _damnit! _I just think I'd like to see the Dark Brotherhood the way it was _back in the day!_ Those were the times when people _trembled _at the very thought of us-not dwindling away like it is _now_! I'm not saying I _love _the maniac-I'm just saying he has a _point!_"

_"YES! YES! This withering old MAGE understands Cicero!" _ The jester pointed to Festus, who looked rather insulted by his comment. _"Surely my fellow brothers and sisters can learn to be as this VERY WISE elder. WHY, nearly every wrinkle upon his shrivled OLD FACE is filled with WISDOM!"_

"Alright , enough with the _old man _stuff, jester-while I'm still on your side!" Festus barked.

"Look, if you all want to stay here and listen to this clown_ screech_, have at it. I'm through with this foolishness...I've got targets to kill." Nazir huffed, walking out of the room. One by one, the others followed suit.

_"WHERE are you GOING!? Cicero speaks of IMPORTANT matters! COME BACK!" _He begged pitifully. Now only he and Festus were left. _Why were his brothers and sisters so...STUBBORN? Did they not FEAR the wrath of SITHIS?!_

Festus stepped up from behind the jester, "Hmph, while it would be good to go back to the old ways _in theory, _I'm afraid these knuckleheads are hard to sway. I don't know...maybe I'm just an old coot. Times are _different _now..."

* * *

Ava sat across from Astrid at her table. Her eyes followed the intricate details of the map that Astrid commonly used, which lay spread out in front of them. She watched Astrid's finger glide across a certain line, while she pondered something Ava was unaware of.

"I know you're probably _curious_ as to why I wanted to speak with you..." her low, soothing voice purred. "In case you were wondering..._no, _it's not a contract. I just needed to inquire about a certain..._individual. _It's _Cicero._ I know he seems to enjoy speaking with you. I just need to know _what _he is telling you. Does he speak of anything _strange? _Anything out of the ordinary besides the..._obvious._" She sat facing Ava, her eyes seeming to stare a hole straight through her while she tapped her fingers on the table.

"Not _really._ He told me who the Night Mother and Sithis are-about the Dark Brotherhood," Ava answered, wondering what Astrid meant by the question. Was there something Ava wasn't supposed to hear? Was it _bad-_what secret was Cicero hiding? Or for that matter, was _Astrid _hiding something? She had no idea what was really going on.

Astrid kept her eyes locked on Ava, "Very well..." She pushed her chair back and propped her feet on the table, placing her hands behind her head. She began to appear more relaxed. A smile slowly creeped across her face. "Well since I brought you in here, we may as well chat-Get to know each other better. You know...have a little..._girl talk..._We haven't had a chance to do that yet..."

"Okay...That would be _nice_." Ava felt happy at the suggestion. It was reassuring to have Astrid on her side, wanting to learn about her. It made Ava feel as if she _mattered._

"Tell me...why _did_ you kill that old hag in the first place? I'm..._curious..._"

"Well...I didn't _plan _on killing anyone. I ran into the boy one night, and he was so _sad-so alone. _He told me about Grelod-about the other children. I just couldn't let them _suffer. _I didn't want them to be alone-to feel as _worthless_ as I did..." Ava could feel the sorrow swimming beneath as she spoke.

"Hmmm...I knew there was something..._different..._about you...You _feel _for those around you. I must say, you are truly..._intriguing. _Sympathy is rarely experienced among the Brotherhood. I find the emotion rather..._foreign..._myself. Was that your first murder?" Astrid inquired.

"...There were _others. _It was a long time ago, but they were attacking me. I guess it could be called _self-defence_, rather than murder. I had little choice. Grelod was the first time I decided to_ intentionally _kill." Ava's voice trembled a bit while she thought back to those events, "Of course, it all _felt _the same..."

"You know Ava...there are things about you that remind me of _myself. _Here you are...so beautiful_ and _dangerous, and coming into your own. You know, you may feel certain..._negative emotions_...when it comes to what you do, but over time I believe you will come to _enjoy_ this lifestyle as much as I do. You know...my first murder was one of my very _own. _My family...I grew up with a rather_...twisted_...uncle. Let's just say he tried to make certain..._unwanted advances_. He was my _first_. Then there were others. The more I murdered the more I..._loved_ it. I learned that blood family was merely that...my _new_ family here is what is important to me. I look after my family...I'm glad to have you as part of it." Astrid had a somber expression, "I just don't want certain _things_ to disrupt my family..."

Ava was pleased with Astrid's acceptance of her, but confused about what she meant by _disrupt_. "...I'm not sure I understand..."

Astrid straightened, "Just let me know if Cicero starts saying things that don't..._add up."_

* * *

The sunset over the horizon was mesmerizing to Ava. Cyrodiil had the most beautiful, vibrant sky. The wind blowed gently, feathering her hair around her face. Wiping a strand to the side, she gazed at the ripples left by a stone skimming the surface of the pond. She looked to her right, where her father was readying another stone.

He let it sail, dotting the shiny waters with more circular ripples, "Hey, did you see that one? _Five_ times! Alright girl, let's see if you can beat your_ old man!" _He chuckled.

Ava laughed, picking up a smooth pebble, "I don't know. You beat me _last _time!" She tossed the stone, watching it hit the water. It didn't skip, it merely sank. _Hmm...that's strange..._Ava noticed the water where the stone had fell. It was dark, and the darkness began bubbling up in the ripples. It spread across the pond until it was completely black. Then the sky grew dark as night.

"Papa...what's going _on?!_" Ava looked back to her right. Her father was no longer there. She stood alone.

Stricken by a sudden panic, she ran up the cobblestone path that led to her home on the hill behind her. She opened the door, to find the cottage completely dark, as if every candle had been snuffed out.

"Papa? Mama?!" she yelled, feeling about in the dark. She stumbled about until her boot bumped into something on the floor. Leaning down, she touched a _body.._.a _cold, dead body..._She strained hard to see. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw her parents' bodies splayed beneath her on the floor. Both of their throats had been slit open.

"No..." tears welled up in her eyes, and she began to wail. She bolted out the door. She had to leave, she couldn't _stand _the sight of them!

"There she is! Don't let her get away!" A savage voice screamed from behind her. More voices followed suit-she knew the men. They were dressed as bandits, but she knew them...she recognized their voices. She felt a rough pair of hands grab her, smashing her to the ground. She looked up at his eyes. He had such _piercing _eyes. She gripped her dagger, the darkness surrounding her...

...

Ava shot up in her bed, gasping for breath and soaked in sweat. She looked about the quiet room where Festus and Veezara were sleeping in the other beds. She _despised _having those nightmares. She quickly wiped a tear away, trying to regain her composure. Breathing deeply, she tried to remind herself that she was in the Sanctuary now. That was just a terrible dream-a distant memory...

Realizing she had little chance of going back to sleep, she began pacing about the winding hallways. It was a habit she developed on nights when she was restless or had those awful nightmares. It seemed to help her calm down.

She could hear her footsteps echo quietly down the dark corridor, as she wandered aimlessly. The passage twisted and turned, growing darker with every step. Before she knew it, she could barely see where she was going. Why was it so _dark_ in here? This was unusual. She glanced behind her, noticing it was just as dim as the path that lay ahead. She took a couple of misguided steps forward.

"Oof!" A voice yelped in the darkness, ringing off the stone walls. Ava had collided with a shadowy figure. _"Who is lurking near Cicero's room? Is someone up to NO GOOD?!" _He growled_._

"Cicero? I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to intrude. I just couldn't sleep, so I-" She fumbled about in the dark, trying to regain her footing.

_"Ava?"_ He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I'm sorry. I'll just turn around and head back the other way..." she apologized again, feeling about the wall.

_"No, no...Ava doesn't have to LEAVE! Wait here..." _

She could hear him trail off in the darkness. A few moments later, she could see a faint light coming back up his end of the passageway. Cicero came back holding a candle.

_"Torch must have burned out," _he shrugged. He began searching the hallway to find the torch to replace, but came up unsuccessful. He turned, motioning to her, _"Ava can keep Cicero company if she likes. Poor Cicero cannot slumber either...Too TOO many thoughts whirling about in his tired HEAD!" _

Why not? Ava wasn't going to rest any time soon. Besides, it might be nice to have someone to talk to while she felt this unnerved. "Sure," she nodded.

The jester flashed a large grin. The dancing flame in front of him cast dark shadows across his features. Something about him looked so _devilish-_so _wicked_. The very sight of him in the dark was enough to send a tingle up her spine. Of course, his chilling appearance was overshadowed when he spoke in his merry tone, "_Oooh Splendid! Poor Cicero NEVER gets company...he spends his evenings ALL ALONE in his damp, chilly room!" _

She followed him back to his room. Upon entering, she noticed a large sarcophagus to the right of the entrance. It was engraved with many intricate designs, and it remained closed while sitting in an upright position.

At the other end of the room was a table. Cicero seated himself, then motioned for her. _"COME! Have a seat."_

Ava sat across from him, taking in her surroundings. His room was dusty and dank. Cobwebs hung loose from the stone ceiling. The wall next to her had all but crumbled in, and various items were strung about. She wondered why the Keeper would be placed in such squalid living conditions. Even his bed looked wretched. It was filthy and the blankets were full of holes.

_"Would Ava like something to drink, to eat? A sweetroll, perhaps? Cicero will share!" _He said while reaching into a knapsack on the far end of the table and pulling out a sweetroll.

"No thanks, I'm fine. I didn't know this was your room. I don't think I've ever been back here," Ava stated while her eyes wandered. She felt sorry that the jester had to stay in such a mess.

_"Heh heh...Cicero didn't REALIZE he'd be staying back here, but Astrid is the BOSS! Cicero must BECKON to her every call...Hmn?" _Cicero sniveled, taking a bite of the sweetroll. _"Why is Ava unable to sleep?"_

"Oh...I don't know...I guess I just have trouble relaxing sometimes..." Ava said, downplaying her issue. She didn't like the thought of exposing her problems to someone. "How about you?"

Cicero appeared sullen, _"Poor, FOOLISH Cicero...he tries, oh how he TRIES to speak to the others-inform them of the Tenets. OH, but how they MOCK poor Cicero! Tell him he's MAD! They HATE poor humble Cicero."_

Ava sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I haven't had the best luck with them _myself._ Save for a few-I don't think I'm liked very well by the majority."

_"WHAT?! They don't like the KIND Ava? Cicero doesn't understand THAT! Maybe THEY are the FOOLISH ones, HMMM? Especially the NASTY elf-Cicero would so DELIGHT in feeding it to that VILE spider it keeps for a pet!" _Cicero grinned, wriggling his fingers to imitate an eight-legged creature. _"Of course...Cicero won't. He wouldn't want to break one of the Tenets. Cicero wouldn't want to bring the WRATH on himself now, would he? He he!"_

"So...are these _Tenets _like laws, then?" Ava asked curiously.

_"Why yes YES! One could CERTAINLY say that! Sithis HIMSELF graced us with FIVE-Like the WRITHING fingers of the Black Hand!" _He smiled proudly. _"Ah...Ava is a CURIOUS one! EAGER to LEARN..."_

He looked at Ava, raising an eyebrow and beginning to rub his chin. It was as if he were _analyzing _her-making her _rather _uncomfortable. She briefly looked away from his stare to keep from feeling so _awkward._ Much to her relief, Cicero turned his gaze to the pile of rubbish where the wall had once been. He slowly walked over to the pile of stones. There seemed to be an object lodged in them-a stone tablet. He wriggled the object free, then smiled while examining it.

_"AH! Cicero KNEW this was it! ALL his old Sanctuaries used to hang them upon EVERY WALL!" _He gleamed, placing the slab in front of Ava. _"Cicero thought he recognized it! Of course, these SACRED Tenants should be for all dark eyes too see and not DISCARDED in a pile of REFUSE..."_ He grumbled irritably.

Ava dusted the object off, and silently read the ancient print. Hmmm..._never disrespect the Night Mother...don't disrespect the Brothehood...don't refuse orders from a superior...don't steal from other members...don't kill other members...to do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis..._

_ "Well...What does Ava think?" _Cicero inquired, looming over her.

"I think it sounds pretty reasonable-it's a _good_ thing," Ava nodded. She _did _see that the Tenets were good. What she didn't understand was why everyone treated this information as if it were a _plague_. One could say it was necessary to have these rules of honor. They certainly weren't a negative thing. She didn't understand why they all treated Cicero so poorly, either. Sure he could be _off-putting, _but he wasn't mean-spirited or nasty. She was rather _enjoying_ his company, for that matter.

_ "HEHE! INDEED! Ava is a CLEVER one!"_ Cicero patted her on the back, startling her from the unexpected contact.

"Ah-hem!" They both turned to the doorway, where Babette stood holding a torch. "I thought I heard an _awful_ lot of noise back here." She said, smiling slyly at Ava, who was now embarrassed of what Babette was implying. However, Cicero seemed to take no notice. "Cicero, I borrowed one of your torches for my nightly _activities._ I'm going to go place it back in the hall now. I just had to see what all that chattering was. Don't stay up_ too _late..." she smirked, disappearing down the passageway.


	7. Chapter 7: Tension Rises as Silence Dies

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone and thanks to all who have stopped by to read my fic! I am going to update every Saturday from this point forward_.

* * *

Chapter 7: Tension Rises as Silence Dies

Ava nearly jumped out of her skin, as someone grabbed her from behind. She whipped around to lock eyes with Astrid, "_Shhhh...follow me." _It was night and most everyone was sound asleep. Astrid led her to her quarters. "Okay...I didn't want to wake anyone. I need you to do something for me..." Astrid spoke sternly, her hand on her hip.

"Is everything ok?" Ava inquired. Astrid seemed edgy- -something Ava had never witnessed before.

"I'm..._not sure..._I overheard Cicero a while ago...He was _talking_ to someone in his room back there. I don't know _who, _but I know it wasn't one of us. I checked, and everyone was accounted for..." she explained. "I'm afraid he's possibly conspiring against the Sanctuary- -possibly some sort of _treachery_. I fear he may have..._outside sources_. There's no telling what he's capable of. That's where_ you _come in...I need you to sneak into his room tomorrow and hide. Find out what he's planning before that jester has our heads..."

"Are you sure his intentions are _bad_?" Things didn't seem to add up. Cicero never spoke of treachery of any sort. If anything, he appeared to be against it. Ava didn't want to think badly of the jester- -he'd been very welcoming to her. Then again, he could be _deceiving_. She knew that from the road, where he seemed so pitiful- - so_ innocent_. She never would have guessed him to be a member of a _death cult_. Astrid sure seemed threatened by him. Maybe she had good _reason _to be.

"Let's just say I'm not so sure his intentions are..._good_. That's reason enough...isn't it? Or are you...questioning my _judgement_?" Astrid asked, seeming agitated with Ava's response.

"I meant no disrespect...I'll do what you ask of me." Ava replied. She didn't want to go against Astrid's wishes. She _was _her leader after all- -the one who accepted her into the family. She really hoped Astrid wasn't right about him.

"That's _...better._ Just do as I say, and don't get _caught._.."

* * *

The task Astrid had given her the night before had been _tiring _to say the least. All morning she'd tried to sneak into Cicero's room, and all morning she'd failed. He seemed to be everywhere she went. When she went to the dining area to eat, he was there , _"OH! Good morning! Did Ava get any sleep? Cicero could've sworn he heard the PITTER-PATTER of her feet ALL NIGHT! Hehe!" _She tried sneaking in his room earlier, only to find him there, _"Welcome friend! Cicero's glad to see you so EARLY! You can watch Cicero sew that PESKY hole in his UNDERGARMENT! TeeHee! I jest!" _Trying to sneak in a second time was even less successful. She came to his empty room, only to have him come up from behind her. _"Ah, did Ava need something? Cicero can help!" _She had to lie her way out of that one. She told him she thought she'd dropped a necklace in there, only to have him insist on helping her search for it. It was nearly two hours before she convinced him to stop. ("OH I remembered I wasn't even wearing that necklace! Oops, sorry Cicero!) She felt terrible having to spy on someone so eager to be a friend to her, but she also felt the need to be loyal to Astrid.

She was standing by the cool waters that pooled up in the middle of the Sanctuary, breathing a sigh of frustration. Besides feeling awful about all the sneaking around, she was beginning to believe what Babette had said about Cicero. Maybe he _was_ watching her after all, and that would only make things_ more difficult_.

Suddenly, she heard Cicero's voice belting out one of the passageways. Another voice came sounding back . It sounded as if he were _arguing _with one of the other assassins. Cicero came into view first, followed by a frustrated Nazir.

"Listen, I don't care how _wonderful_ it is- -I don't want to hear it! Go bother someone else!" He huffed, trying to hurry Cicero away.

_"But you like MURDER, so why not a merry TUNE about it?! C'mon, let Cicero cheer up GRUMPY Nazir!" _he said, now dancing a little jig. "_HO HO HO! HE HE HE! Break that lute-"_

Now was Ava's chance! Seeing Cicero distracted, she slipped away to his room. She quickly looked about for a hiding place, but came up empty-handed. There really was no place she could hide. Wait, there was _one _place- - a place that made her spine shiver. She slowly turned to face the large, ominous tomb. She didn't want to hide in there, but like many things in her life, she had to do it _anyway._

She eyed the lock that was in the center of the doors on the front of the coffin. After breaking two lockpicks, she finally managed to get it open. Lockpicking wasn't necessarily her _strong_ point. She pried the heavy doors apart, swinging them open.

Inside stood a corpse- -an _ancient _corpse of a mer. It stood fully erect, with it's skeletal arms crossed, and it's head tilting to one side. It's dull brown skin was shriveled and stretched tightly across the bone. The eyes had dehydrated and receded into the skull until they were no more, and the fiercely jagged teeth still shown sharply under wrinkled lips. It was a frightening sight, really.

The sound of footsteps coming toward the room caught her attention. She could hear Cicero's voice echoing through the hall. She quickly positioned herself as far away from the skeletal figure as she could, then closed the heavy doors behind her. All the light had been drowned out by the darkness. She grew tense knowing that she was face to face with a lifeless body.

_"STUPID Nazir! Throwing things at poor, CHEERFUL Cicero! All he wanted to do was CAPER! Just a TEENY, tiny bit!"_ She could hear Cicero's voice draw near, until it could be heard right outside the coffin. _"But MOTHER likes Cicero's dancing! Oooh Yes! HE HE!"_

His jolly voice tapered off for a moment, then returned sounding more sullen. _"Cicero THINKS the Mother likes his capers...Maybe she does. Maybe she does NOT! Heh heh...Cicero wouldn't KNOW would HE?!" _His voice turned fiery, _"He WOULD know what Mother wants if she would only SPEAK for poor Cicero! But Mother doesn't SPEAK, OH NO...She remains SILENT! WHY?! Cicero does everything to protect you...does his best to polish Mothers dead TOES with oils...DRAGS her heavy tomb around...OBEYS her every whim! And yet Cicero hears NOTHING except SILENCE! DEAFENING SILENCE!" _He grew quiet a moment, then spoke again, on the verge of tears, _"...Oh, but Cicero understands. Cicero ALWAYS understands...You do know BEST, dear Mother..."_

Once again, Ava felt sympathetic toward the jester who appeared to be in much agony. This was the ruckus Astrid had overheard. Cicero wasn't conspiring against the Sanctuary, he was simply full of angst and sorrow. He was merely _venting _his frustrations.

Ava's thoughts came to an abrupt halt. Heat began to radiate from the corpse as it glowed faintly before her. Then she heard a voice- -not Cicero's voice that carried on outside, but a voice from _within._

"YOU...YOU HAVE COME TO ME...YOU WHO WARMS MY ANCIENT BONES...POOR FAITHFUL CICERO...HE SHALL NEVER HEAR MY VOICE...IT IS NOT THE WILL OF SITHIS...BUT YOU..." The voice was shrill and sharp. It emerged from her very being and she could feel it travelling throughout every part of her body. The corpse was warm but Ava had that _familiar _feeling, both _icy _and _dark._ "YOU ARE THE LISTENER...AND YOU WILL GUIDE MY DARK CHILDREN...IT IS SITHIS' WILL...THAT YOU DO AS I COMMAND...A DARK CHILD HAS CALLED MY NAME...AMAUND MOTIERRE...HAS PERFORMED THE BLACK SACRAMENT...HE WAITS IN VOLUNRUUD...SPEAK WITH HIM...ANSWER HIS DARK PRAYERS..."

She felt frozen with disbelief. _She _was the Listener- -the _chosen _one?! "BEFORE I RELEASE YOU FROM MYSELF... I MUST TELL YOU THE WORDS...YES...THE BINDING WORDS...SO MY FAITHFUL KEEPER SHALL FINALLY BE AT PEACE...SPEAK WITH CICERO...SAY TO HIM...DARKNESS RISES WHEN SILENCE DIES...NOW MY PRECIOUS ONE..."

The voice faded out, and Ava was left standing alone in the dark in complete amazement. She had little chance to process all the information, before the doors sprang open violently. She tumbled backwards, landing on the cold stone floor. Cicero stood mortified beside his beloved Mother's coffin.

_ "AVA!? YOU...YOU...DEFILER! BLASPHEMEY! HOW dare YOU enter the SACRED resting place of our UNHOLY MATRON!"_ Before Ava could explain, the jester pulled his twisted ebony blade from its sheathe._ "EXPLAIN YOURSELF! Why you TRICKED poor humble Cicero! Pretending you LIKED him to get to the MOTHER!"_ He creeped toward her with his dagger at the ready.

"NO! Cicero! You don't understand! She _spoke_ to me!" Ava pleaded, scrambling to her feet. She backed away from Cicero, who was slowly cornering her...waiting to pounce at any moment.

_"Spoke to YOU?! HAHAHA! AH, good one SISTER! Cicero LOVES a good joke! MOTHER DOESN'T SPEAK! DO you not KNOW this?! SHE NEVER SPEAKS!" _He screamed, completely unphased by her cries.

Ava felt the cold, damp wall at her back. Cicero didn't believe her. The jester flashed a jagged smile, pointing the tip of the blade at her face. _"HEHEHE...Any last WORDS?" _

_ Words, that was it- -she needed the binding words!_ "Yes! Yes, I _do _have words! She told me to tell you _'Darkness Rises When Silence Dies'_! Please! You...have to believe me!" Ava was begging, tears forming in her frightened eyes.

Cicero came to a grinding halt, his eyes wide with shock. His hands flew open, dropping the black blade on the ground. The tinny sound of the metal on the stone floor was all that could be heard. He was completely _speechless._ Cicero took a couple of frantic steps back, "_What...did...you...say?"_

"...I said _Darkness Rises When Silence Dies..._Please...I'm telling you the _truth_..." Ava whimpered, bracing herself for what may come next.

_"Those...words...SHE told you...those WORDS?! The very words HIDDEN in the Keeping Tomes?! Only CICERO knows those words..."_ He gazed at Ava in pure awe. It was as if he had been standing at the very Throat of the World, taking in every sight to be seen. _"It can only mean... one thing...YOU ARE THE LISTENER!"_

* * *

Cicero stared at the quivering young woman, who was now wiping tears off her face and attempting to compose herself. He had never seen such a _marvelous _sight! He began to feel intense ecstacy bubbling inside himself. The Listener stood before him..._his Listener!_ It was as if Cicero's every desire had now been granted by the Night Mother _herself!_ All those years of pain and silence- -years of yearning and searching- -had not been in vain after all! Standing before the jester was the very person who would give his life _meaning_ again.

Ava stepped past Cicero, head hanging down as if she were in distress. Why would one so great and powerful as the Listener be so _GLOOMY_? Cicero's eyes fell to his dagger, which layed on the floor beside him. Oh..._FOOLISH, STUPID, OBTUSE CICERO_! He _FINALLY_ receives his Listener, and what does he do? Tries to_ KILL _her, he does! Bad, terrible, _PATHETIC _Cicero! Guilt flooded inside the jester's heart, as he reached out for the young woman.

_"Listener! Cicero is terribly sor-"_

"By Sithis! This ends _now!_ Ava, what is going _on _here?!" Astrid shot into the room.

Oh how lovely, it was the _Pretender..._

* * *

"What do you mean...she _spoke_ to you?" Astrid questioned, her voice thick with doubt. She eyed the young woman, who seemed to be stunned by the events that had transpired.

"Yes...she told me to speak with a man named Amaund Motierre in a place called Volunruud...that's all I know...I..I don't know what to make of all of it...It happened so _fast._" Ava spoke, her voice still trembling.

_"OOOOoooh! GOODY! Now our Listener can speak with her FIRST official contract ordained by the Mother HERSELF!" _Cicero piped in from behind Astrid, while dancing a jig.

"What? Wait- -_no_!_ Look_, I don't know if this Night Mother spoke to you or _not_, Ava, but you are to follow _my_ direction_...understand_?" She wondered how this fool got off thinking that Ava should act on her own- -without Astrid's guidance! She was still their leader! Astrid was beginning to think it was all some sort of strange plot to undermine her authority...maybe Ava had been the_ wrong _person to ask for assistance...

_"But doesn't our Mistress want to OBEY our DEAR Mother? Hmmmnn? SURELY Astrid does not want to PROVOKE the WRATH of SITHIS?!" _The jester gave an evil grin.

"No! I didn't say I _wouldn't _let her go..., " she looked back to Ava, "just give me some time to..._process_...all this. In the meantime, I'll tell Nazir to prepare some contracts to keep you busy...It's just a_ lot _to take in..."

Ava nodded, still appearing rattled. Astrid studied her for a moment. Ava _seemed _to want to follow her orders, but only time would tell if she would remain loyal to her. Maybe Ava did hear a voice, or maybe she was in with that ludicrous fool! Astrid had yet to know if all this Night Mother business was legit, but she knew it made her _very _suspicious.

* * *

Upon her return, Ava was _less_ than content. She'd finished the second of two contracts given by Nazir. Lurbuk lay dead in a puddle of his own blood in the Moorside Inn at Morthal- -all because of her. She felt especially _disgusted_ as to why she had to murder the unfortunate Orc. He was a _terrible _bard, and that was the stupid reason people wanted him dead. She'd come to realize that some of these contracts could be quite petty and trivial. Ava didn't think kindly of herself for being an assassin, and it was times like these that she c_ringed_ at the heinous acts she carried out. All of these things mixed with her newfound role as Listener, proved to be a lot to take in.

"I see you've made it back _alive_. I guess that means the Vampire and the Orc are taking a _dirt nap. _Tell me, was Lurbuk as_ awful _a bard as I was informed?" Nazir smirked, handing Ava her payment.

''Well..._yes_...I just don't understand why anyone would want him _dead_. He seemed _alright _to me...He wasn't _harming _anyone..." Ava sighed, thinking about what she'd done to the poor bard.

Nazir gave her a look of disapproval, "You _do _realize you're an assassin, right? You don't get to pick and choose _who _dies, you just have to _murder _them. Why did you join the Dark Brotherhood if you were going to _whine _about killing people?"

Ava looked down at the floor in silence. She figured she'd said too much already, so it would be best for her to keep her thoughts _private _from now on_._ She didn't need to cause _more _friction between herself and the Brotherhood.

"Listen, I don't know what is going on with you- -or what all this _Night Mother _business is, but you'd better start acting like a _real _assassin if you want to last around here. Let's just say we have no room for s_ensitive _types," Nazir scowled at her.

* * *

Tiny sparks flew from her steel blade, as Ava attempted to sharpen it on the grindstone. She didn't realize how dull it had become until she took a stab at poor Lurbuk. The bard had quite a messy death, not the quick clean one a razor sharp edge would provide. As she listened to the grinding of stone and steel, she thought of Astrid- -of how _skeptical _she seemed toward Ava's news. As a matter of fact, much of the Brotherhood seemed to think she had been flat out _lying. _Just when she was beginning to fit in, something else had to distance her from her new family.

_"...Listener?" _A whimpering voice came from behind her. She turned to see Cicero, head hanging down, with a pitiful expression on his face.

"Yes?"

_"Cicero noticed that the Listener finished her contracts, so he came to speak with her...Cicero wanted to say he's sorry for trying to...er...END...the kind Listener. He wanted to tell you sooner, but he had not the opportunity. Cicero feels very bad...STUPID CICERO! He hopes Listener understands that Cicero only tried to MURDER her because he was obeying his DUTIES..." _Said the jester, fidgeting nervously.

Ava thought back to the other day when she pounced on poor Lurbuk in his room at the inn. She saw flashes of her stabbing the unfortunate fellow multiple times, while darkness swirled about like a storm. She sighed, "...No, it's okay Cicero. _Believe me_\- - I understand...It's all part of the job." She gave him a weak smile.

_"OOOoohhh! You FORGIVE Cicero?! HEHE! Cicero PROMISES he will make it up to you! He will do WHATEVER the Listener asks of him! NO task is too TEDIOUS for DILIGENT Cicero! OH YES! WHY, Cicero would follow his Listener to the ends of Skyrim, HE WOULD! He would RUN and RUN until his very LEGS were ground to DUST and he were NOTHING but a TORSO with a HEAD and ARMS! Hehe!" _The jester bantered, while jogging in place.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. Your apology is enough..." Ava said, finding humor in Cicero's antics.

_"NONSENSE, Listener! Cicero is at your SERVICE!"_ He chimed, bowing flamboyantly.

"Well, if I need anything I'll let you know. "She smiled at his outrageous behavior- -she couldn't help but to find it amusing. On the bright side, at least _someone _believed she was the Listener.


	8. Chapter 8: Till Death

Chapter 8: Till Death

The Ratway was a foul place to be- -dark, moldy, and the stench of the sewers burned Ava's nostrils through her masked cowl. She studied the serpentine corridor that lay before her - -the flame of her torch lighting the darkness along the way. She'd made her way to a place called _The Ragged Flagon_\- -a den of theives. Astrid had sent her to search for one thief in particular- -_Delvin Mallory_\- -a fence with whom she had ties. Ava carried in her satchel a letter from Astrid and a necklace- -a very _valuable _necklace from a wealthy Breton named Amaund Motierre.

Much to Ava's surprise, Astrid had seemed to have a change of heart about her direction from the Night Mother. While she wasn't exactly _wild_ about the idea, she had decided it could be beneficial to the Brotherhood to find out what Motierre was asking. It turned out to be _quite _the request. He desired the death of Emperor Titus Mede II- -the very Emperor of _Tamriel_, and Ava was the _chosen one_. She would end his reign, or be _killed _in the process. The glimmering necklace she held was to be appraised by Mallory, and Motierre said the coin would be enough for her expenses.

By this point, Ava had grown numb to her circumstances. It seemed like just the other day she was travelling the roads of skyrim barely scraping by- -living like a _vagrant._ Now she was in a murderous family of death plotting to kill the Emperor. Deep within she wanted to _scream_ until her lungs collapsed, but that would be of no benefit to her now. She'd been in over her head long ago, so it was best for her to just try and fulfill her duties. She had _obligations_, after all...

She approached an old wooden door- -this_ had_ to be it. Upon entering, she noticed the tavern she'd found herself in was in a cistern of some sort. Shady characters of all sorts lined the place- -some giving her leery glances, while others were bickering amongst themselves. She spotted a bald Breton man in dark armor sitting at a table by himself. He was in the farthest corner, counting some coin. He certainly fit Astrid's description.

"...Are you...Delvin Mallory?" Ava asked, cautiously approaching the man.

"Aye...What's it to ya?" The man's voice came out low and coarse.

"Astrid sent me...she wanted you to appraise an item for her. Here, this is for you..." Ava gave him the letter, while digging in her satchel for the item.

The wary look on Delvin's face seemed to change upon eyeing the letter. "Ah...I see...I thought your armor looked _familiar_. 'Ere...'ave a seat, why don'tcha?" He motioned to an empty chair on the other side of the table. "So you're one of _them, _eh? How's Astrid? Haha...me an' her, we go back a long way..." A sly look covered his face, "She still with that husband ah hers? That werewolf fellow?"

"Um...do you mean Arnbjorn?" Ava asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yeah...that'd be 'im..." Delvin looked dissatisfied with the information. "So Astrid mentions a certain _valuable_ she wants me to 'ave a look at." He said, eyeing the necklace that Ava was holding.

"Yes...she needed to sell it, if you're willing." Ava handed it over, watching him dangle the necklace, studying it for the longest time.

"Oh this is quite superb, if I do say so meself!" His grinned, eyes fixed on the precious jewelery. "This is special...this very necklace comes from the Elder Council. Only the_ elite _members get one o' these babies! ...It'd be a but a thousand wonders how Astrid got_ her _hands on it...Yeah...I'll 'ave it. Jus' give me a moment, eh?" Delvin took the necklace into a back room, coming out moments later with a large coin purse and a note. " 'Ere ya go...I included a letter of credit, as per our standard agreement. Tell Astrid ole' Delvin was askin' 'bout her, eh?" He said with a wink.

Ava stared in awe at the large sack of coins, feeling how heavy it was. This was going to be a big job, so she figured it required some hefty funding. "Thank you, Delvin. I'll let Astrid know."

* * *

"Ah, Delvin...you _naughty, naughty _boy..." Astrid smiled, speaking in a suggestive manner, while beholding the large sack of gold. "If what Delvin spoke of is _true_...if that necklace was from the Elder Council...then we may have the _highest profile_ target in all of Tamriel on our hands...Think about it...We murder the Emperor...We strike_ fear _in the hearts off all the lands once more...Business will be..._booming_...The Dark Brotherhood will be on the rise!"

"So...is that my next task- - to _murder_ him?" Ava wondered aloud.

"_Ava, Ava, Ava_..." Astrid said, patronizing her. "You seem to have this...shall we say_...naive _way about you. It's rather_...fascinating, _really...You see, you there are certain...steps to take in murdering someone in high official standing...call them _precautions_, if you will...we must create the perfect..._climate_...for the assassination to occur. When one kills a person of noble status, they delve in to certain..._political arenas_. We must murder others to get to our prize target..._understand_?" She looked sharply into Ava's eyes, as if to show her dominance.

"Oh, now that you_ mention _it...It would be foolish to think of him as a normal target..." Ava gave a nervous laugh, feeling dense for her lack of consideration, "I guess I wasn't thinking..."

"That's why_ I'm _your superior... Amaund wrote a detailed plan to set in motion...Your first target is a young woman named Vittoria Vicci...She is the cousin of Titus Mede II, and she's getting married in Solitude at the Temple of Divines. The wedding is only a couple of days from now, so you will have to act fast...You will be killing her...during her wedding...This should draw the emperor to Skyrim to deal with the aftermath...You'd best pack your things tonight and head off first thing in the morning...Give that bride a..._short-lived _union..."Astrid smiled wickedly.

* * *

Ava crouched overlooking the balcony, watching the jovial activities that took place beneath her. Various nobles and family members were fluttering about, making happy conversation with one another and drinking lots of mead. All except the groom's father, of course, who kept to himself out of his distaste for his son Asgeir marrying someone like Vittoria. She'd overheard him belittling the young woman to another family member earlier in the day. Ava had been to weddings as a child back in Cyrodiil, and this was the first one she'd attended in ages. It was too bad it would probably be her _last _as well. She had quite a time sneaking past the guards the night before, and now the place was booming with people. She had little hope of getting out _alive._

She watched carefully as the bride glided from person to person, chatting merrily about her happy future with her fiance. Ava frowned, thinking of the bride's happiness at this very moment. She would be the very person to end all the beautiful young girl's hopes and dreams. She'd never further her status at the East Empire Trading Company, never have children, and never grow old with her husband like Ava heard her speak about. Ava knew what it felt like to lose everything in an instant, and now she was going to take everything from Vittoria, her fiance, and her loved ones. She shook her head trying to push back her thoughts, hoping to go numb again.

Her mind trailed off to her memories as a little girl back in Cyrodiil. She remembered her mother helping her get ready for her aunt's wedding when Ava was very young. She could see her mother sitting in her room, running a comb through Ava's hair.

"You're going to look so pretty! Auntie Sidra will be so pleased to see her little niece there! You are her _favorite_ after all. " She could remember her mothers deep green eyes, her flowing black locks. She was the most beautiful woman Ava had ever seen. She remembered her soft, gentle voice...her unending patience.

"Do you think I'll get married someday, like Auntie Sidra?!" She asked, while squirming about in her seat.

"Of _course! _When you're much older, that is...Someday you'll find someone who will love you and you will love them back...You'll get married and have children...like me and your papa! Well, maybe you'll luck up and he won't be as _crazy _as your father...Ha ha! Either way...you'll be_ happy_...my child..."

She then thought of her final days with her mother. She remembered the wedding garments her mother passed down to her. She could see her mothers face looking into her own, a mixture of both sadness and joy in her eyes, "Ava...I wanted to give this to you...I know you're almost grown now...and, well...it's only a matter of time before my little girl will find somebody special..." She spoke gently, handing the garments to Ava.

"But, Mama...I don't plan on marrying anyone so _soon! _" Ava blushed, "Besides, I want to travel all of Tamriel! I can be a travelling merchant...I can expand our business! There's just so much to see out there- -places to go- -High Rock, Hammerfell, Elsweyr...I can get married later..."

"Haha...You've always had such big dreams, my girl...You're so much like your father, " she smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from Ava's face. "Well...you'll have it _just in case._"

Ava could see her wedding garments in her mind...she never got a chance to wear the white dress- -to do _anything_ she wanted in life. Looking at Vittoria, she could see the similarities in her attire...she imagined what it would be like to have experienced what Vittoria had- - falling in _love._ She'd probably never get that...who'd _love _a person like her? With each kill she made, she felt herself sink to a new low. Today would be her lowest point thus far. Ava felt her lip tremble, and her eyes began to fill with tears. She didn't _want _to kill Vittoria, but she _had _to and the girl stood right beneath her ready for the taking.

She could feel darkness blotting out the bright sunny daylight...around her very body...her very being. She could feel the icy chill of cold air caressing her body...She was being _consumed_ by the dark within. _The girl must die._ She examined the ancient gargoyle statue that was currently providing cover for her. She could see the deep crack across it's lower half, making it incredibly loose and unstable. It was time for her to take away Vittoria's dreams.

"I...I'm...so sorry..." She whispered, mustering the last bit of her conscience before she fell silent to the_ urges _within. Her body stiffened, and her eyes glazed over as if in a trance, and with a mighty heave she pushed the crumbling gargoyle. With a loud crash of rock and the crushing of bones, Vittoria was gone along with the future she had wished for.

Screams of terror came from the horrified audience below as Ava jolted back to the present. Feeling the eminent threat of the situation, she began to flee, trying to search for a way out. She felt intense panic when a guard spotted her, yelling for reinforcements. She fled down some steps, trying to escape, but ended up among another group of angry patrons. She quickly unsheathed her dagger, knowing she'd have to fight her way through.

"AVA! Over hear!" A familiar voice shouted down from her. It was Veezara, who had been clearing a path among the guards. "Follow me!" He yelled, stabbing an unlucky guard through the neck. He began to flee toward the entrance of Solitude.

Ava dodged and fought her way through, catching up to the Argonian. "Veezara! I'm coming!" She followed his lead, as they were close to losing their bitter pusuers. She felt a sudden sharp sting in her side, causing her to stumble to the ground.

Veezara turned sharply, helping her to her feet. She'd been shot, a long arrow sticking out from her right side. "Look , you need to get out of here- -you're injured. I can handle things here, just meet me in the forest outside the city! Now, go!" Veezara hurried her off, drawing out a second sword and readying himself for more.

* * *

Night had fallen on Skyrim, and Ava sat by the campfire rubbing the bandaged wound where she'd been shot and wincing from the pain. "Thanks for doctoring me up...and for helping me out back there. I don't think I'd have come out of it alive if it weren't for you," She said to Veezara, her voice full of gratitude.

"It was nothing, Ava. I was merely helping a dark sister in need. Astrid had sent me for backup, and I noticed you were in distress. It is my honor to fight beside a fellow family member." Veezara bowed his head.

"Astrid sent you? I didn't realize that, " Ava said, feeling surprised at the news.

"Of course. Astrid watches out for all of us, and she wanted to do the same for you. She knew it would be next to impossible for you to escape, so she sent me along."

"Then I need to thank_ her _as well...I haven't had anyone to rely on in _years._ Not since my mother and father died. You know, I never would have thought that over a decade later I'd be killing the cousin of the Emperor as a member of the Brotherhood. I guess it's funny how life works out. The way things happened for me...it's like I never really had a choice, " Ava said, staring into the dancing flames.

"Yes. I believe it is not in our hands. I was born to be who I am...the last remaining Shadowscale. I grew up knowing I'd never have a traditional life...I was bred to be an assassin, and I had little room for much else," he spoke, reflecting on his life.

"Did you ever wish it was different? That you could live the life you wanted, not the one forced upon you?" Ava asked him, wondering if he ever felt as she did.

"Truthfully...maybe in my adolescent days. I could be rebellious at times, but as I grew older I accepted my fate. I came to realize that I could fight it as much as I wanted, but I would only be standing in my own way...The Black Hand chose my birthright for a reason. I knew I had to live with what I was given, and not with what I had desired. Once I did that, everything fell into place, and I've been happier for it, " Veezara spoke with much wisdom- -he seemed wise beyond his years.

"I suppose you are right..."Ava knew he made sense. She just wasn't able to get her emotions to catch up with her intellect. She still felt sadness and grieving for the trail of death that she left wherever she went. Fortunately, she also felt a growing feeling of comfort among her family...it was nice to have their protection, nonetheless.

* * *

Ava sat on a moss-covered log outside the Sanctuary looking up at the starry skies. She couldn't sleep again as her nightmares had grown more intense. She dreamed of her parents, then of murdering Vittoria...she felt haunted by the young woman who's life she'd taken.

She was in better spirits earlier that day. She and Veezara had arrived at the Sanctuary that morning to tell Astrid of the good news, which made their leader very pleased. She rewarded Ava with a powerful spell to summon Lucien Lachance, a spectral assassin and former Speaker for the Black Hand. Of course, she rarely used spells of any kind, so she figured she'd just mess things up if she tried. Veezara told Astrid of Ava's wound, so in turn she'd been given a few days to rest before her next plan was to be put into action.

Ava was relieved that she had some time to herself, but even though her body could rest, her mind never ceased to trouble her. The night air was cold, and she was wearing nothing but a thin dress, so she decided she'd have to go inside. She spent enough nights out in the elements when she lived like a beggar, so she wasn't going back to that. Cicero wasn't anywhere to be found, so she decided she'd keep to herself by staying in his room while he was out. _Nobody else _wanted to go in there, so she'd get some peace.

She made her way to the jester's room, and seated herself at his table. She noticed a couple of bottles of Ale sat in front of her, so she grabbed one in hopes of drowning her sorrows. She took a couple of large gulps from the bottle, then glanced over at the Sarcophagus. She was the _Listener_...it still hadn't really sank in for her. She didn't _feel _very special. As a matter of fact, everyone else practically ignored this "Listener" business, save for Cicero. She shrugged, taking another swig.

She thought of Vittoria again as she downed the bottle...then of her own life...her murderous ways...her self-hatred...Why couldn't she shake this terrible depression? Her head now buzzing from the now-empty bottle of Ale, she tossed it aside and grabbed the other out of frustration. She'd get relief one way or another...even if she had to pass out in a drunken stupor to get it! Guzzling down another bottle only made it worse. Not able to hold back her emotions, she began to sob quietly with her head down on the table.

_"LISTENER?! What ever is the matter? Why is the Listener crying?" _Cicero's voice rang through the room, causing Ava to jump. He came through the entrance holding various satchels full of things.

She stood up, quickly wiping her eyes. She felt ashamed to be caught in such a pathetic state. "I-I'm ssssorry Cicero...I'll l-leave. I-I didn't know y-you'd...be back sssso soooon," Ava slurred. She tried taking a couple of wobbly steps, but failed miserably, collapsing on the floor.

Cicero noticed the empty bottles that lay on the floor. _"WOAH, Listener! What did you DO? Is the Listener...INTOXICATED?" _Dropping his items, he bounded over to Ava, trying to help her up. Finally managing to get her up on her feet, he helped her over to his bed. _"Now tell Cicero what is the matter, Listener...Cicero has never seen you like this..."_ A genuine look of concern fell over the jester's face, as he looked at Ava.

She began to sob again, clutching her injured side, "I-I'll beee okaaay...I j-just don't feel soooo well."

_"Is the Listener HURT?"_ He asked, eyeing the side she was holding.

"I-I got shot the other daaaay...w-when I was assassinating V-V-Vittor-" She couldn't even finish the girl's name, as she began to wail at the thought of it.

_"WHAT? Can Cicero help? Does Listener need a healing potion, perhaps? Cicero can get you one of HIS!" _

"N-nooo...t-that's not it...I-I just feel soooo terrible- -so ALONE!" Ava sobbed, then looked up pitifully at Cicero, "H-have yooou ever f-felt that way?" She just wanted someone to relate to- -so she wouldn't have to feel so trapped inside her own pain.

Cicero stared at Ava as if in thought, then began speaking in a low, hushed tone, _"Oh Listener...Cicero has felt alone. Yes, alone for many many years. Cicero witnessed terrible things. He spent so long in the silence, the DEAFENING silence...It is what made Cicero what he is now..."_

Ava began to calm down in hearing the jester's troubles. "W-What do you mean?" She started to forget her own problems for a moment.

_"Cicero USED to be an assassin like Listener...but he was made the Keeper. He wanted so badly to HEAR Mother's voice. His dark brothers and sisters perished, one by one, and he was left all alone...He could not HEAR our Mother's voice...Oh, Cicero wanted to, but only SILENCE. Then came the LAUGHTER...OH how it FILLED him up...filled up the SILENCE. He was no longer Cicero the man...No, no...He was Cicero, FOOL OF HEARTS! But POOR Cicero was still ALL ALONE..." _

"...D-Do yooou still feel that w-way?" Ava asked curiously, still stumbling her words from intoxication.

The jester met eyes with Ava, and smiled softly, _"Ah...Cicero was feeling VERY alone as of late. POOR Cicero was STRANDED with no one to help! Then a KIND lady helped poor Cicero...The kind stranger turned out to be a DARK SISTER! Then the KIND sister turned out to be Cicero's LISTENER! Cicero is NOT ALONE anymore! NO!"_

Ava shook her head, "...I'm not _that_ s-special...I'm actually not that great_ at all_...I'm a really_ screwed up p-_person..."

Cicero scowled, _"Now DON'T talk like that, Listener! Ah...But you ARE special...Cicero KNOWS you are! There is no HIGHER honor than to be called upon by the Mother HERSELF!"_

"Y-yes, but _sheeee _did that...I'm not t-talking about being the _Listener_...I'm talking about _m_-_me._ Listener or not, I'm not that great..._believe meeee._" Ava sighed, looking down at her feet.

_"Ah...but Listener! Cicero thought highly of you from the first MOMENT he met you! You're the KIND, HUMBLE stranger that helped poor, FOOLISH Cicero! Not a SOUL bothers to help Cicero, but YOU did! Cicero is GLAD to have met YOU!"_ The jester beamed.

Ava looked at Cicero, who was still smiling that big dopey grin at her. It felt comforting to speak with him- -she didn't feel quite so lonely as before. She thought back to how happy she'd made him when she convinced Lorieus to help him, and how happy that made_ her_. Maybe he was right...she felt pretty terrible about herself, but she wasn't _all_ bad. She had some good in her as well. Either way, she was beginning to feel as grateful to have met Cicero as he was to have met her.

"...Thanks Cicero...I appreciate that. Look, I didn't m-mean to trouble yoooou. I should probably leave you a-alone..." Ava said apologetically- -she wasn't used to showing those kind of emotions around others. She stood, attempting to leave his room, but ended up losing her balance. Luckily, Cicero was there to steady her.

_"It's quite ALRIGHT, Listener! Cicero doesn't MIND! But, Cicero thinks Listener needs to rest..." _He said, guiding her back to his bed.

"Yeah, you're probably riiiiiight..." Ava said, realizing she was too enebriated to do much walking. "...Where were yoooou, anyway?" She wondered, laying back on the raggedy bed.

Cicero frowned, _"Astrid forced POOR Cicero to go after supplies- -said he was HARRASSING his brothers and sisters! She sent poor Cicero ASTRAY to get him out of the WAY! They may be rid of Cicero for a day, but not FOREVER! No, never, EVER!"_ He chimed in a sing-songy voice.

"You knoooow...I reeeeeally hope Astrid warms up to you. I think she'd be surprised to f-find that you're a good person to have on our siiiide, " Ava said. She felt compelled to let him know that she thought highly of him as well.

_"Hmmm...Listener is such a KIND and TRUSTING lady! AH, but while Cicero THANKS the Listener for her kindness, he doesn't think ASTRID will change her thoughts on poor Cicero...on the OLD WAYS...Astrid wants to RULE the Brotherhood! Cicero thinks that position is already filled by our Mother through YOU! Cicero's LISTENER should be leader- -not ASTRID!"_ He muttered, his face showing his distate for their current leader.

"Meeeee? Leading the Dark Brotherhood?! Noooooo...I _couldn't_\- -Astrid is our leader. I-I wouldn't go against her w-wishes." Ava remarked, surprised that Cicero would imply such a thing.

_"Hehehe..."_ Cicero gave a dark laugh, _"As Cicero said, Listener is so VERY sweet and TRUSTING- -so LOYAL and unwavering...Tell Cicero- -why DOES Listener obey Astrid, when it should be quite the OPPOSITE, hm? Why, Astrid did not BELIEVE poor Ava was LISTENER! Had to be CONVINCED, she did! Hehe! It is FUNNY, OH so FUNNY- -she does not TRUST you in quite the same way!"_

Ava looked at Cicero, furrowing her brow. What was he trying to get at? "Looooook...I know it took her a whiiiiile to come around, but what I toooold her was p-pretty _unbelievable_."

Cicero grinned, waving a finger at Ava, _"AH, AH, AH my Listener! It would NOT be so unbelievable to a TRUE follower of the TENETS- -the OLD WAYS! A TRUE child of darkness would believe once the BINDING words are SPOKEN! Any doubts afterword would make Cicero QUESTION a dark sibling's MOTIVES!_"

"C-Cicero...I knoooow you don't agree with her, b-but Astrid was the one who gave me a new hoooome. She welcomed me to the Brotherhood w-when I had_ nothing else. _She may not be p-perfect, but I am grateful for what she's done for meeee...I can't d-disrespect her authority. B-Besides...I don't think I'm cut out to beeee any kind of _leader!_ I don't even liiiike the thought of it...I'm moooore comfortable following orders..." She explained to a frowning Cicero.

_"Very well...As you WISH, Listener..." _Cicero said in a droll tone, looking _less _than amused. _"Cicero is but your humble SERVANT, after all...Cicero will leave you be..." _He sat up off the bed and walked over to the various leather bags. _"Listener needs her rest...needs to sleep off all of CICERO'S Ale! Perhaps next time Listener will be able to SPEAK properly..." _He spoke sharply, carrying the satchels out of the room.

The comfort Cicero had originally provided her seemed to be short-lived. Now she was left feeling torn between two people at war with each other. This was the one thing Ava did _not _miss about having a family- -the _squabbles_. She hoped the two could work out their differences, but it seemed _doubtful. _


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:** _Well, here's my latest chapter. Much thanks to all who read! Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 9: Decisions, Decisions

_"Ah, yes_! _Our brilliant plan!" _Gabriella smiled proudly, releasing her arrow and watching it hit dead center on the target. She turned to Ava, who stood awaiting her direction. _"Astrid and I have devised a distraction for our beloved Commander Maro- -protector of the Emperor himself! I believe it is sure to make a lasting impression, really."_

"Oh...what do you need me to do?" Ava wondered aloud.

_"Why, commit murder of course! What else would you be doing?"_ She replied sarcastically. Gabriella examined the young woman who stood before her, wondering why on Nirn she would be chosen as Listener by the Night Mother. Gabriella both disliked and envied the young woman, believing that she herself would have been much better suited for Ava's position. To her, Ava seemed weak and submissive, whereas Gabriella saw herself as strong and cunning. Where this girl was merely competent, Gabriella flourished as both an intellectual and elegant assassin. She cringed at the very thought of Ava receiving such high-profile targets over herself.

"Ok..." Ava mumbled.

_"Commander Maro's son- -Gaius Maro- -will be your target. The Commander will be in charge of providing security for Titus Mede II upon his arrival. He and his Penitus Occulatus Agents are hoping to guard the Emperor so that his visit goes swimmingly._ _It won't, of course, if you follow through on his son's extermination. You will track down Gaius Maro, kill him, and plant this incriminating letter on his person..." _The elf pulled it out, handing it over to Ava. _"When he is found in his unpleasant condition, whoever finds him will find the letter. It tells of Gaius's intentions, which are to murder Titus Mede. Of course this isn't true per se, but it will allude the Emperor- -give him a false sense of security in assuming his pursuer is no more. As a bonus, Commander Maro will be distracted. This will weaken their defences and take us one step closer to ridding ourselves of Titus Mede II."_ Gabriella explained.

"So...where will I go to find Gaius?" Ava asked.

_"He could be at a number of locations, actually. He's travelling through the major cities in Skyrim. You will have to track him down like a sabre cat stalking it's prey. Surely you're adequate enough to do such a thing, seeing as though you are the Listener and all, hmm?" _Gabriella scoffed.

Ava sighed, "Yeah...I believe I can do that. I guess I should be on my way..."

_"Very well, then_," Gabriella huffed. She watched Ava walk away in quiet frustration. How she wished the girl had never set foot through the Sanctuary doors. Sure, Ava would probably stab the insolent fool to death, but Gabriella would've performed a cleaner, more precise assassination_. _She would have ended him from afar-one arrow placed skillfully through his throat, and the people of Skyrim would never see it coming. She turned back to the target, pulling back the string of her bow and readying for another perfect shot. It was such a pity that she'd never get to use her talents to their full potential.

* * *

Cicero seated himself among the others in the dining area. They had all been laughing, singing, and boasting merrily to one another of their murderous exploits- -_without _poor lonely Cicero. His dark brothers and sisters _never _included Cicero in any of their affairs- -treated him like a writhing sack of _maggots_, they did! With a dull expression on his face, he grabbed a carrot from a plate and sat quietly crunching it.

_"Well, well, well! It looks as if the fool has come out of his hole to entertain us for the evening. Tell me Cicero, are we to hear another song of snapping bird necks? Burning bards, perhaps?" _Gabrielle laughed, taunting the jester, who returned a glare at the Dark Elf.

"Now don't get him_ started_," Nazir remarked, "I nearly had to threaten _murder_ to get him to stop following me with that blasted_ singing_..."

_"SINGING? DANCING?! OH...Cicero woudn't DREAM of spoiling the festivities..."_ Cicero placed a big fake smile upon his face. _Stupid_ Cicero wouldn't get in the way anymore...No, no...He would BEHAVE himself. Oh, how he would love to SLICE and DICE his way through the Sanctuary- -hearing the BEAUTIFUL music of death ringing in his ears! Watching his dark family DIE one by one in PAINFUL agony! Of course, Mother wouldn't approve...

_"I must say...I'm rather surprised! The jester has learned to keep his mouth closed. Cicero has completely exceeded my expectations! Now, if we can just teach him to quit preaching endlessly about these Old Ways, I'll be quite proud of the little twit!" _Gabriella said, mocking the jester.

"_Damnit_, Gabriella! Why don't you just leave the man alone about it! You love to stir the pot, don't ya?! Back in my day we respected our elders, whether we liked it or _not!_" Festus scolded the mer.

"_Now now_...no need to fight...But I will agree that Gabriella has a...rather_ valid _point. These worn out customs are a thing of the past...wouldn't you _agree_, Cicero?" Astrid spoke from the head of the table, smiling arrogantly.

_"Cicero would certainly NOT agree..."_ The jester narrowed his eyes, _"Of course ASTRID would want the Old Ways dead...out of her HAIR...so she can REIGN SUPREME..."_

Astrid scowled, "You can stop _pretending_ you know how this Sanctuary is to be run..."

_"Hahahaha! AH...silly Astrid...Cicero is not the one who is PRETENDING..." _Cicero sneered.

"Watch it clown," Arnbjorn snarled at him. "If you disprespect my wife, we'll have a problem. If you wanna keep that head on your puny shoulders, I'd suggest you quit running your mouth."

"That won't be_ necessary _my husband...Our Keeper shouldn't be provoked...He's _unhinged_ enough as it is...perhaps he shoudn't be taken seriously...I mean..._look_ at him...the man speaks to a rotted old_ corpse_...if you ask me, such obsolete things should be..._removed_ from this Sanctuary...Maybe the Mother, like your tired old traditions...has_ expired_...and what does one do with junk? Why_...they throw it out..."_Astrid smiled deviously at the jester, trying her best to provoke him.

Cicero's face distorted into a bitter, angry expression as he fell silent. Glaring at Astrid, he spoke in a low growl, _"Do not speak that way of Mother...Cicero thinks it unwise..."_ He could feel his muscles grow tense, his hands curling into balled fists. Oh, Mother- -sweet, SWEET Mother! How you've given Cicero his chance...Finally the Pretender has opened her vile lips and DEFILED you...just like Cicero EXPECTED she would...He could feel his lips twisting into a wicked smile...He could feel the laughter boiling within...He glanced at a bottle of Alto Wine on the table, then back at the jeering couple.

Astrid leaned back, folding her arms and laughing. "Tell me Cicero, What is she going to do..._kill _me?" She smirked at Cicero, who was now beginning to laugh darkly.

"What are you laughing about, you little twerp?" Arnbjorn suspiciously eyed Cicero, who remained unphased by his question. The jester continued to stare at the two, laughing until they became uneasy. The whole table looked to one another in confusion.

Sweet Mother, Cicero will make you PROUD! He will PUNISH her- -OH how he will make her SCREAM! In one lightning fast motion, Cicero grabbed the heavy bottle and launched it at Arnbjorn, hitting him square in the face. It smashed into a thousand pieces, and toppled him over in his seat. Wine and blood sprayed about, while Cicero jumped atop the table swiftly pulling out both his ebony daggers.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh MOTHER won't KILL you, but CICERO WILL!" _The jester screamed, now whirling about, slicing anyone who dare to attack him.

"Someone get that fool!" Astrid yelled, struggling to help Arnbjorn off the floor.

Now was Cicero's chance,_ "OH, but you will have to CATCH Cicero FIRST!" _He sprang off the table, hoping to splay the harlot's flesh in two.

"No! Stop!" Veezara quickly drew his sword, darting in front of Astrid. Cicero came crashing into the Argonian, dagger first, knocking them all to the floor.

Cicero snarled, scrambling to his feet. A blast of fire and heat welled up behind him, as he turned to see the old mage with both hands raised and ready to fire again. He quickly dodged as a well-aimed arrow shot past his ear. The jester was outnumbered and overpowered by these dark assassins. He had to flee or be chopped in two!

_ "HAHAHAHA! FINE, YOU WIN FOR NOW! AH, but SITHIS will have his SAY in the END!" _The jester screamed frantically, while bolting away from the chaos. He tumbled and dodged as two more arrows whirred past, barely missing him, and he was out of sight.

"By Sithis! What's all the commotion?!" Babette came darting into the room, gasping at the scene before her.

"That crazy clown tried to kill Astrid, then he made a run for it!" Said Nazir, sheathing his scimitar.

"Quick! Babette, get some of your healing potions...Veezara's injured pretty badly..." Astrid knealed beside Veezara who was now struggling and bleeding from the deep gash across his abdomen.

"Sure, I'll be right back." The small vampire scurried off to her alchemy lab.

Arnbjorn growled, wiping the blood from his brow, "Nobody attacks my family- -my wife, and gets away with it! Especially that little son of a bitch! I'm going after him, Astrid!" His voice became more animalistic, more primal. The fierce Nord began to transform into his canine form, both feral and cunning.

"Arnbjorn! Be careful..." Astrid warned, as the raging werewolf took off in a violent sprint.

Festus threw up his hands in concern, "Arnbjorn should've took one of us before he bolted off like a_ damn _fool!"

Astrid gave a frustrated sigh, "There's no getting through to my hard-headed husband once he has his mind made up. I just hope that little jester doesn't have another_ trick _up his sleeve..."

Nazir shook his head in disbelief, "That clown is far more dangerous than I ever gave him credit for. Before I could so much as take a _swing _at the fool, he'd knocked me to the floor!"

Gabriella stood in awe, "_I believe I underestimated him as well...I've never seen a soul alive who could out-maneuver my deadly aim."_

"Cicero may be quick on his feet, but my Arnbjorn is just as _deadly_. Especially when someone..._ticks_ him off..." Astrid had a scorned look, "I hope he tears that wretched fool to_ pieces_..."

* * *

Cicero's tired legs burned from the running- -endless, CEASELESS running! All day he had fled and now a cold, starry sky spread before him as he headed for Dawnstar- -his old home sweet home! The hulking sheepdog had fallen behind after he'd given him a nice slash or two with his blade, and now Cicero bounded ever forward toward his retreat.

The once green landscape had turned to the snow-covered expanse before him, as he traveled closer to his Sanctuary. Ah yes, the Dawnstar Sanctuary- -it was where he made a temporary home for himself before he travled to Falkreath. He'd been corresponding with Astrid for quite some time, until she invited him to stay. Cicero knew something was _wrong_ about her methods- -she seemed quite hungry for power, but he'd hoped to convert the Sanctuary before it was too late. Alas, she was the pretender he thought her to be, and the Sanctuary would surely face the Wrath of Sithis for her blatant disrespect to the Mother.

It was such a shame too, for he had found his long-awaited Listener...Oh, how he'd miss her! She was kind to poor Cicero, but he reckoned her loyalty to the Pretender had turned her into his enemy as well. Cicero hoped he wouldn't see her again, as he'd hate to have to slit her pretty little throat!

Cicero mustered all of his remaining energy to walk to the Sanctuary door that stood ominously before him. His weak legs trembled taking the final steps, as he felt he could faint any moment from the severe fatigue that flooded his body.

_"Ahhh...Cicero's home...His SANCTUARY! Haha...STUPID SHEEPDOG! He won't get to Cicero in here...He can stay outside and FREEZE in a puddle of his own BLOOD!Hahahaha!" _The jester laughed, musing over his successful escape.

That familiar, devious voice came forth from the ancient door, "_What...is life's...greatest...illusion?"_

Cicero grinned wickedly...he was home.

* * *

Ava walked down the winding steps into the Falkreath Sanctuary. It had taken her quite a while, but she'd finally succeeded in killing Gaius and planting the false evidence. She hoped Astrid and Gabriella wouldn't be too angry with her for taking so long- -it was just so hard to find the Commander's son! She stopped at the sight of Gabriella approaching her from down below. Ava braced herself, preparing for the disparaging remarks Gabriella usually made toward her.

"I killed Gaius Maro- -I even planted the letter." Ava told the Dunmer, hoping her good news would lessen Gabriella's usually harsh criticism.

_"Well, I figured as much, but as of now we have a larger issue at hand." _Gabriella said in a serious manner, _"Astrid is downstairs- -just speak with her on the matter."_

Ava met up with Astrid, who wore a distressed look on her face. "...Ah, I see you've returned to us...I guess it's safe to say that Gaius is..._no more?_"

Ava nodded, "Yes. I did as you asked me to. Gabriella said you needed to speak with me...Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so...it's _Cicero_. He went completely _mad_ on us! He tried to attack me, but Veezara intercepted his deadly blow..."

Ava looked down on the ground where Veezara sat humped over, holding his wound. "Yes, if it were not for me throwing him off, he may very well have killed Astrid. He may be small and foolish, but he is not to be underestimated. What lies underneath is a highly skilled assassin- -clever, cunning, and quite strong. If it weren't for Babette's powerful healing mixtures, I'm not so sure I'd have survived."

"You mean...Cicero did all _this?" _Ava looked around her in disbelief. The room was trashed- -it looked as if a war had taken place there. She didn't understand why Cicero would lash out like this.

Astrid spoke, her voice full of concern. "Yes. He attacked Arnbjorn as well, so he went after Cicero. But...he_ has _been gone a while...I just hope he's _okay_..."

"Why did he do this?" Ava asked, wondering what set this man off. What was so terrible that he had to try to kill Astrid?

"Well...we were just speaking about the Tenets again...let's just say we _don't agree _on the matter...and he became enraged!" Astrid explained.

It didn't make sense to Ava. Cicero_ did _clash with Astrid about these things, but he wouldn't up and _murder_ her without good reason- -at least if he stuck by his beliefs. "...Are you sure there wasn't something _else_ that set him off?" Ava inquired, trying to make sense of it all.

Astrid's tone changed, becoming increasingly irritated, "What are you _saying_, Ava? Well...I guess, now that you _mention_ it...I wasn't exactly..._ respectful_... to the Night Mother...It's just- -that jester had been grating on my nerves! He was relentless about those defunct old traditions of his...Let's just say I may have...said _some things_..."She admitted. "Look...either way, what I said did not warrant an attack on this Sanctuary! I'm going to need you to find my husband, and make sure he's okay- -and make sure that jester is good and _dead_."

Ava couldn't believe what she was hearing...Cicero was now an enemy of the Sanctuary- -her enemy. She felt sick inside, knowing that he may already be dead at the hands of Arnbjorn. Like it or not, she had to obey. "Okay...well, where were they headed?" She inquired.

"Well, Babette found an open journal in his room...It was fairly recent. He mentioned a Sanctuary at Dawnstar...the passphrase is _Innocence, My Brother..._It's all we have to go on. If that's the case, then they are at the other end of Skyrim by now. You'll need to take my horse, _Shadowmere." _Astrid explained.

"H-Horse?!" Ava asked in surprise, "I didn't know you had a horse..." Ava grew worried...she wasn't exactly _fond _of horses.

"Yes. You may not have seen him before. He's not your..._typical _stallion...He's one of_ us. _Just stand by that dark pool out front. Take him to Dawnstar, and find out what's going on! Hurry!" Astrid said urgently, hurrying her off.

Ava grabbed a few supplies and quickly headed out of the Sanctuary. She studied the dark pool of water to her left. She'd walked past it time after time, never really paying any attention to it. She had no idea it was home to a ghastly steed of some sort. She cautiously stepped up to the black, bubbling waters. She was not looking forward to this...she'd been injured by a horse as a child, and she had feared them ever since. She figured now was as good a time as any to get over it, seeing as though she had _no choice_.

"Sh-Shadowmere?" Ava called, not sure of how to summon the animal. The bubbling waters began to rise, spewing straight forth like a great fountain. Before her eyes a dark, foreboding stallion began to form amongst a cloud of dark smoke. He was huge, and his form was as shadowy as the darkest abyss. His eyes glowed like two red-hot cinders. It was a sight that made Ava's skin crawl. This had to be the single most terrifying horse she'd ever seen, and she had to _ride_ the thing!

"H-hey..._Nice Shadowmere...Good horse_..." Ava whimpered as she edged toward the beast, who stood calmly nickering. She hesitantly touched the side of the creature and began to pet him, hoping that he wouldn't attack. To her surprise, he was very gentle. "Haha...Whew...Okay..." Ava breathed a sigh of relief. She mounted the steed and gently nudged him onward. What began as a gentle trot, had now progressed to break-neck speeds, as Shadowmere bounded toward Dawnstar.

* * *

Ava hopped off of the saddle and into the thick snow that surrounded the Dawnstar Sanctuary. She ran over to Arnbjorn, who was now sitting wearily on the ground surrounded in his own blood. Cicero must've injured him pretty badly.

"Arnbjorn? What happened? Where's Cicero?" Ava asked the Nord, who was now coughing and stuggling to speak.

"Astrid sent a little _runt _like you? What was she _thinking? _ I chased that lunatic all the way out here. We fought for a bit, but he managed to give me a couple of licks with that butterknife of his. I hate to say it but that little twerp is tougher than I thought...I think he went inside the Sanctuary."

She looked at the door, "I have the passphrase...I can get in..."

Arnbjorn gave her a look, "What? You shouldn't go in there by yourself, pipsqueak. If he did _this _to me, they'll be nothing left of you! You need some backup."

Ava looked at the Nord in confusion, "Yeah, but you aren't in any shape to help..."

"I know_ that_! I meant _Lucien_...Astrid granted you the power. Summon him- -unless you want to end up as _chopped liver_!" Arnbjorn remarked.

"Summon Lucien?! I-I don't know if I_ can_...I'm not so good with that kind of thing..." Ava hesitated.

"Yeah you can! Even _I've_ done it before! Look, just focus and quit worryin' about messing it up! It's the only way you'll have a chance." He scolded.

"Okay then...I'll give it a try..." Ava took a deep breath, and held her hands up, focusing on the purple ball of light now forming between them.

"_Hold it...hold it..." _Arnbjorn instructed, watching the orb grow larger and larger, "Okay, now summon him!"

Ava released the violet light, watching it whirl around like a spinning vortex. A pale blue spectral form came out from the middle of the spinning light. "Ahhhhh...Listener...I am Lucien Lachance...So good to finally meet you..." The spirit spoke as Ava returned a smile of relief.

"Nice to meet you, Lucien, " Ava greeted the ghostly assassin, then turned to Arnbjorn, "Thanks..."

"Yeah, yeah...just don't get yourself killed, alright? I'm gonna get out of here while I still can..." Arnbjorn stood up and began to limp off.

"Wait! Take Shadowmere..." Ava suggested, seeing the poor condition the Nord was in.

"Good idea, " he mounted the steed and headed toward Falkreath.

"Listener...I am ready to fight by your side...my blade thirsts for blood..." The glowing form smiled deviously at her.

"Okay, I guess this is it, " Ava braced herself, walking up to the Black Door.

_"What...is life's...greatest...illusion?" _The eerie voice rang out.

Ava took a deep breath, "_Innocence,_ my brother."

* * *

The Sanctuary was ancient, and the walls were covered with thick layer of moss from years of neglect. A thick, musty smell filled Ava's nostrils upon entering, causing her to cough from years of mold and dust lingering in the air. Tired weapons lay about in corners, and tattered banners drooped from above.

"Ahhhh...Sanctuary...It reminds me of my days with the living...of my former duty as Speaker for the Black Hand..." Lucien reminisced.

"Look..." Ava noticed a dark smear of blood on the ground. It seemed to trail off, so she began to follow it. Was it Cicero's blood? She felt a sinking feeling in thinking of what she was ordered to do. Astrid was the boss, and she did help Ava in her own way, but she couldn't help feeling wrong about killing the poor jester. He was _provoked, _after all.

_"HAHAHAHAHA! Listener? Is that YOU? Did Astrid send you after POOR Cicero? To END him ONCE and FOR ALL?!"_ She could hear his frenzied laughter bouncing through the halls that lay ahead.

"Cicero!?" Ava yelped. He sounded very close, as if he were just a few paces ahead of her lurking in the shadows- -watching her every move.

Suddenly pale forms began to appear within the Sanctuary, yelling and cursing as they began to attack Ava and Lucien. Her vision began to darken, as she felt that familiar strength begin filling her up...the darkness inside. She fought alongside her ghostly companion, hacking and slashing- -feeling the icy rush in her veins.

"Haha...My Listener is quite powerful..." Lucien admired her skill, as they moved past the room full of defeated foes.

As they traveled through the Sanctuary, wiping out the hoards of enemies that dwelled within, Ava felt a tightness grow in her chest. She could feel intense dread at confronting the jester- -both cunning and deadly. If she could, she would bolt out the door and never look back. She didn't want to kill him, but _Astrid_ and _her family _thought otherwise. How could she go against their wishes, when they were all she had?

She ran across a room that tapered off into an icy cave of some sort. She could hear Cicero's voice on the other side screeching at her- -taunting her. "_Forced edition_?! What is he talking about?" Ava turned to Lucien, just catching the last part of Cicero's words.

"Hmmm...I think he means _that_..." Lucien pointed to a gigantic Frost Troll that stood with its back to them at the other end of the cave.

"Oh..." Ava's jaw dropped at the sight of the fierce creature. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to kill it..." She sighed, readying her blade.

"Listener...about that jester you are chasing..." Lucien grabbed her attention.

"Yes?"

"I fear I must tell you this...he is the Keeper...It is a Sacred position...It is not the Will of Sithis that he should perish...Killing him will cause a disturbance in the Void, my Listener...If it is your wish, I will aid you in his murder...but I must advise you against it..." Lucien spoke somberly.

Ava froze. What was she to do now? She was torn between obeying her dark family or Sithis _himself_. She had to admit to herself- -her own feelings aligned with Sithis on this one. Still, if she were to let Cicero live and Astrid found out, she had a feeling the consequences would be _severe_. Ava tried to make a decision, but came no closer to the answer she seeked.

"Listener?" Lucien noticed her worried look.

"I...will take that into consideration..." She said, heading toward the cave as Lucien trailed behind.

The Frost Troll was a force to be reckoned with. The both of them fought it with all their might, until Lucien could take no more. With one fell swipe of it's enormous hand, he vanished in a cloud of dust. Ava was left to defeat the monster alone. Luckily, she felt that dark force guiding her, helping her along the way. With a final blow from her dagger, the Troll fell to the icy floor. Ava breathed hard, stumbling to the ground with fatigue. She could hear echoes of Cicero's jeering voice once more.

_"Listener? You're still ALIVE?! Cicero didn't expect you to last this LONG! Heh heh...Maybe we should forget all about this, hm? Pretend it never happened! Cicero won't tell, he PROMISES! Hehehe!"_

She said not a word, but Ava felt the same way...she wished _she _could forget about it. She pushed herself up from the floor, and pressed onward. She found herself along a shadowy corridor. The light was so dim that she could barely see her hand in front of her face. The only light source was the torch- -lit wall at the far end of the hallway.

Ava stepped carefully toward the light, attempting to avoid any traps that may lay about. Unfortunately, she tripped on an unknown object, causing her to step directly into one.

"AAAHHHHHH!" She screamed out in pain, falling back on her bottom. She grabbed the object, which was clamped tightly on the calf of her leg. Feeling around the sharp mouth of the object, she realized she had landed in a bear trap. She dug her fingers in the opening, prying the trap off of her and flinging it to the side.

She struggled to her feet, limping forward and trying not to place pressure on the injured leg. Moving about carefully in the dark she noticed a shadow against the dimly lit wall at the end of the corridor. It was Cicero...He must have been watching, waiting for his next move.

_"Listener? Are you still ALIVE in there? Cicero heard the loud CLANK of metal crushing upon FLESH!" _The shadowy figure spoke.

She stayed silent in trying not to provoke the unpredictable jester. Of course, walking was proving to be quite a difficult task, and one she could not do so quietly.

_"Hmmmm...Cicero can HEAR you moving about in the dark...Tell me, Listener...do you REALLY want to kill your Keeper? To go against the very FOUNDATION of the Dark Brotherhood, hmm? Does the Listener really want to go up against CICERO?! HAHA! Astrid's STUPID lapdog was FOOLISH enough to take such a risk...will YOU do the same?" _The jester laughed. His shadow disappeared, as if to lead her ever closer to a possible demise.

Ava pressed onward, feeling more tense with every twist and turn she made through the ancient crypt. Limping past a crypt full of dusty coffins made her feel queasy, as if they were an omen to her impending doom. She knew Cicero was powerful, and it was becoming apparent that she stood little chance against the cunning Keeper. She imagined if she took him on, she may very well end up in one of those tombs.

She came to another set of winding stairs, noticing the blood splattered on each step leading up to an old stone door. Mustering all her strength, she trudged up the stairway. Standing before the door, she heard Cicero's voice howling on the other side.

_"AHHHH Listener, I see you've made it to the END of our little play...HEHE! HERE it is, FOLKS! THE GRAND FINALE!"_

Breathing in, Ava pressed an ear against the door. She heard nothing...There was no telling what Cicero had planned for her. It was of no matter, for she had come this far and she had little choice but to face him.

* * *

Cicero lay curled up on the stone floor with his arm stretched across his abdomen, feigning an injury. Oh, clever Cicero knew how to be _convincing- -_a few vials of red liquid and Cicero's clever tongue would do the_ trick_! Little would the Listener know that secretly his hand gripped the hilt of his trusty black blade. If Listener chose to do battle, she'd be in for QUITE the surprise! Oh, but Cicero hoped it wouldn't have come to this! He didn't want to slice his kind Listener in two, but he would if he_ had _to! Mother could always choose_ another_!

He heard the heavy stone door creak as it slowly opened. Cicero laid his head back down, and pretended to cough violently. Ava's small figure carefully limped into view. Aha! She was injured, just as Cicero had thought. Maybe his Listener would be less likely to attack now- -unless it had angered her _further_! Surely Cicero could talk her out of fighting him!

_"Ahhhh...Listener...I see you have made it all this way...So POWERFUL, such TALENTS to make it past the perils that lie within...Tell me Listener, do you really want to listen to that lying HARLOT, Astrid, hmm? You know, Cicero didn't mean to cut Veezara, but the STUPID lizard jumped in his way! Cicero wouldn't have went after that STRUMPET if not for her blatant DISRESPECT to my Mother- - to YOUR Mother!" _The jester wailed, trying wear a pitiful expression.

He carefully watched the girl, not daring to take his eyes off of her, lest she try to kill him. Ava said nothing, but Cicero could see her expression. It was full of sadness, worry, and pain. Maybe it was working!

_"Uuuuughhh..." _The jester moaned, pretending to writhe in agony. _"Cicero was only doing his DUTIES! He was trying to do the will of our DREAD FATHER! Would you kill a POOR fool for that?! Surely the KIND Listener will let Cicero live to see another day! PLEASE Listener! Cicero BEGS of you! What do you say, hmmm?"_

His Listener did not reply, she merely stood there. Cicero could see the wheels turning in that pretty little head. Hoping to change her mind, he made a final plea.

_"Ah, Cicero sees! You don't speak because YOU Listen! AHAHAHA! Cicero get's it! You JEST poor Cicero...HEHEHE! Cicero always said he LOVES a good JOKE! Go back to that lying HARLOT Astrid! Tell her you MURDERED unlucky Cicero- -STABBED him, STRANGLED him! Tell her you CHISLED off his head and THREW it in the SEA! Hehe! Just an EENSY-WEENSY little lie..."_

He watched as the young woman, who'd been frozen in place, began to move. He narrowed his eyes, watching her lower her arm and extend it toward her other side. What was the Listener doing? Cicero tightened his grip on the ebony blade...watching...waiting to pounce if she made the wrong move. He nearly leaped up, until realized that her hand was not upon her dagger, but was instead rummaging through her knapsack.

His Listener seemed to be searching for something, but was unable to find it. Finally, the young woman pulled the knapsack off, and knelt down, dumping its contents on the floor. Various items fell out, and she sifted through them, grabbing one in particular- -a healing potion. It seemed to be the only one she had in her satchel. She set it to the side, while putting her other necessities back in.

Cicero watched her wobble forward, setting the potion within his reach. Was she _giving_ it to Cicero? Unlike deceptive Cicero, the kind, humble Listener was actually wounded. She must have thought he needed it _more_...Cicero was good at lying, after all. He lay completely still as Ava headed toward the door. She looked at Cicero one final time, her striking blue eyes meeting with his. She had a look on her face- -a weak little smile. That smile...Cicero _loved _to see that smile.

The large stone door closed behind her, and Cicero was left alone in the cold depths of the Sanctuary. He listened to her footsteps fade out, then hopped up on his feet. He felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to dice his Listener into a thousand pieces- -and he still _had_ a Listener! His wonderful, thoughtful Listener!

Oh, but Cicero may never _see_ her again- -or the Mother, for that matter! He felt so lonely, so lost without them...He certainly couldn't go back to Falkreath! That _STUPID_ Pretender was still there...Cicero picked up the potion with a devious smile...At least he still had his Listener...even if she would be far away from poor Cicero...

* * *

Gazing at two moons hanging among dancing blue auroras, Ava let out a breath of relief. She'd set up camp in the woods halfway between Dawnstar and Falkreath. It had been a long, weary day and her leg throbbed from the wound she had previously aquired. She pulled up the leg of her armor to reveal several teeth-like gashes across her flesh. She winced in pain, stretching the injured limb. It was going to be a _long _trip home.

Ava knew that she'd have to lie to Astrid when she returned. She wasn't proud of it, but she'd rather deceive her leader than kill her _friend_. Yes, he was a friend to her- -he'd really grown on her over time. Only_ now _did she realize how much she would miss his presence. When she felt alone, Cicero was there- -comforting and encouraging her. He was quite easily her favorite person in the Sanctuary. Only there was one problem- -he would no longer be there.

She thought of how pitiful the jester appeared as he lay on the floor in the Sanctuary. She hoped that he had recovered enough from her potion to be okay. He had to be alive...Ava wondered if she'd ever see his laughing face again...Ava edged closer to the fire and laid on the cold ground. Overcome by exhaustion, her heavy eyelids closed and she began to doze off.

...

Sometime later Ava awakened to something rustling in the forest. She propped up, scanning the area for wild beasts or bandits. After nothing appeared, she figured maybe it had been her imagination. Ava shrugged, throwing a few pieces of timber into the dying flame. Just as she was preparing to sleep once again, an object caught her eye. It laid across from her on the other side of the campfire- -it was a potion - -a _healing _potion. It was her potion from earlier...

"Cicero?!" Ava called out. It _had_ to be him- -he was the only person who knew she needed it. There was no reply, no movement. She was all alone. Or maybe she wasn't so alone after all..._Someone_ was watching out for her.


	10. Chapter 10: A Taste of Death

**Author's Note:** _Thanks to all those who have read/fav/followed/reviewed my story thus far! Here's chapter ten - - hope you like it!_

* * *

Chapter 10: A Taste of Death

The Black Door rumbled, moving to the side as Ava stepped inside, exhausted and mentally drained from her previous circumstances. She'd used the potion last night by the campfire, so her leg didn't throb quite as much as before. The potion made for a more tolerable trip back to Falkreath, and Ava was thankful for it. There was an ache that didn't stop, however, and that was the loneliness that came from knowing Cicero was no longer part of the Sanctuary.

Astrid came into view, wearing a look of complete satisfaction. "Ahhh...You're back. Tell me, Ava, was there a lot of _blood_? Did the jester scream in agony...wishing he'd never challenged me?"

Ava nodded, "Yes, Cicero is dead. When I found him he was badly injured, so I finished him off." She said casually, secretly feeling a bit shaky for lying to Astrid. If her leader ever discovered that Cicero was indeed living, the consequences would surely be dire. Cicero was quite _alive_. For that matter, he was apparently unharmed seeing as though he didn't need her healing mixture to save himself. What she told Astrid couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"What...no _gory_ details? Haha...I guess you're not one to _revel _in your murders, hmmm?" Astrid spoke, seeming a bit disappointed with her unwillingness to speak further on the matter. "Nonetheless, I want this to be a _warning_...that anyone else who would _dare_ question my role as leader will suffer as a result..._Understand_?" She said in an intimidating manner.

"Of course, Astrid..." Ava said, perplexed by Astrid's accusing demeaner. Why did she say that? Was it because Ava had been friendly with Cicero? Ava determined that as long as she did as she was told, she'd be safe. It did seem understandable that Astrid would be suspicious - - Cicero did try to _kill _her after all, and Ava was the closest person to him. Even if Ava could see why the jester did what he did, she knew Astrid had her own reasons as well. Ava hoped that in time things would go back to the way they were.

* * *

"Hmph! It's about _damn_ time - - I could've wiped out a whole_ army _in the time it took you to kill that prancing little freak! Of course that's what makes the Arcane Arts so powerful - - the ability to murder _hoardes_ of unlucky people at once! Haha! All it takes is a deadly blast of fire _here _\- - a storm of lightning_ there, _and poof! _Annihilation_!" The old mage rambled on.

"...Um, Astrid said you have some information on my next target?" Ava delicately interrupted the babbling old man.

"Ah, yes yes! The _gourmet_! Why didn't you say so! Well, not the gourmet _himself! _Or herself...I don't know, it could be _anybody_! I've been doing a little investigation of sorts... I came up with an autographed copy of his famous work_ Uncommon Taste_. It contains a message to a fellow chef - - a Breton by the name of Antone Virane. I've located him - - he's the cook in the Keep at Markarth." Festus explained.

"So, I need to ask him about the gourmet?" Ava asked.

"Getting the information is only the_ half _of it! Once you find out the gourmet's identity and location, you'll have to_ murder _Antone! Unless you want one hell of a thorne in your side when he informs all of Skyrim that you're planning on killing the Emperor!" He grumbled.

"Yeah...I guess you have a point..." She admitted. Why was she _not surprised _that she had to kill someone else?

"That's not _all_! The gourmet is scheduled to cook at a special feast held for the Emperor in Solitude. You'll have to track him down, _do away _with him, and take his Writ of Passage. That'll get you in. As long as you don't fool around and _screw it up_, you can use his identity to move in for the kill. And for_ Sithis' sake_, don't mess it up! I may be old, but I do wanna live a few more years before I'm hunted down like a _rabid wolf_!"

"Okay, I'll get on it." Ava replied, walking away from the cranky old mage as fast as she could. It always stung on the inside when the other members would talk down to her, which still happened quite often. With Cicero gone, it became more evident to her that she was still looked down upon by most of the Sanctuary. Babette and Veezara treated her well, but due to the timing of their contracts she rarely seen them. The rest just seemed so...hard to please. Even Astrid seemed to be less accepting of her than before. She sorely missed the jester's presence now. Her dark family seemed much more tolerable when he was around.

* * *

Ava had her supplies packed and ready, as she briskly made her way toward the entrance of the Sanctuary. Suddenly, she was stopped dead in her tracks by a low, gruff voice.

"Hey _Scrap_! Wait a minute..." She turned to see the silver-haired Nord motioning her over, standing with his mid-section freshly bandaged.

"Hey, Arnbjorn...I see you made a safe trip back." Ava said, stepping up to him.

"Heh heh...Yeah, that little twit sure did a number on me. It's a good thing you finished him off. I've got to admit, if it weren't for you I'd be a dead man right now. You saved my life..." Arnbjorn admitted, much to Ava's surprise.

"Heh...I was just doing what needed to be done..." She spoke, scratching her head and looking away from him. She felt an ample supply of guilt and anxiety run through her veins for lying to the grateful Nord. She hoped he'd never find out that she let Cicero - - the man that nearly took his_ life _\- - live to see another day.

"Well, all the same - - I'm standing here right now because of_ you_. Astrid was right about you after all, kid..._you're alright_..." Arnbjorn said, nudging Ava on the shoulder.

"Don't mention it..." She gave a weak smile. She really hoped he_ didn't _mention it again. Maybe she could move on and forget about it. While it was nice to have a fellow family member warm up to her, it wasn't very encouraging that his gratitude was based on a lie.

* * *

The icy wind caused Ava to shiver. She stood at the dock overlooking the pond at the Nightgate Inn. She leaned over the edge watching the bubbles surface where Balagog Gro-Nolob's lifeless body fell. She discovered the Orc standing there just moments ago, holding a goblet of wine and enjoying his reclusive retreat. He was the renowned Gourmet she'd been searching for - - all it took was a brief interrogation in Markarth. Antone had quickly given her the information on the Gourmet's whereabouts for fear of losing his life; Unfortunately, Ava had to murder the poor chef anyway. Ava knew it had to be done, and she was relieved to find her Gourmet in the process. He was unlike many of the Orcs Ava had encountered in her travels - - a bit more cultured, elegant, and refined. She found it rather odd to see an Orc dressed in a fine raiment, rather than the usual heavily-armored attire.

His very need to remain anonymous as the Gourmet was his own demise, for it made him much easier to murder with no witnesses around. She'd spotted her chance, and almost instantly her dark urges overtook her. She had slit his throat from behind, letting him bleed out and retrieving the precious note that would bring her directly to Titus Mede II.

Ava looked on as the pond began to take on a blood-colored hue. She hated to admit it to herself, but this killing business was becoming easier to stomach for her. She wasn't fond of it by any means, but she was considerably less upset by the atrocious things she was doing. She almost wished this wasn't happening, for it made her feel as if her very humanity was slipping away. What would her father and mother think of her now...knowing their one and only daughter had turned into such a terrible person?

There was no doubt about it, she was in the Dark Brotherhood for life. There was no going back now - - there never was. She reasoned that the only way to cope may be to finally forget her sadness and despair, and just be who or what she was now. She was an assassin, she was the Listener, and she was finally going to get her shot at the Emperor of Tamriel.

* * *

Cicero sat with a mouth full of sweetroll eyeing that one dreadful candle at the top floor of Candlehearth Hall. _Don't put the candle out_, the lady at the front said. Cicero may as well put it out- - Windhelm was so very cold and that spiteful candle was tormenting poor Cicero. It looked so hot, yet provided no warmth. Poor Cicero didn't like the cold. How he yearned for his days back in warm, sunny Cyrodiil. Of course, he had no home there either. No home at all - - not here nor there. He didn't even have_ Mother _to keep him company.

_"Hmph!"_ he huffed, scowling at the candle. He turned, waving a hand to the bard behind him - - a Dark Elf with an irritated look on her face. _"BAAARD! Play Ragnar the Red for Cicero!"_

"AGAIN!? Don't you want to hear _anything else_? You've requested that song _four _times already! I'd figured you'd grow tired of listening to it..." She gave a frustrated sigh, readying her lute.

_"Cicero cares not for civil unrest. Songs of Imperials, Stormcloaks - - Cicero thinks it's all rather...BORING! Ragnar the Red is the only song Cicero LIKES! Tell me bard...is it not your SWORN DUTY to entertain and enchant with SONG and DANCE?! Did the college not TEACH you such THINGS?! Or will Cicero have to teach you how to appease those willing to hear your fowl SCREECHING! Hmmmm?"_ Cicero smiled deviously, taunting the bard.

"Okay, fine then..." The bard rolled her eyes and began a fifth round of Ragnar the Red.

Cicero sat happily enjoying the song about bloody heads rolling on the floor, when he overheard a couple of bulky Nords sharing some news amongst each other. It pertained to a certain _assassination..._Cicero cocked his head to the side, attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Yeah, the Innkeeper noticed his pond was full of blood. Come to find out, someone killed the Orc that stayed there and dumped his body in the water. Heh heh..." One said, smirking.

"I heard someone had him knocked off. Goes to show ya, you gotta be careful who you cross around here. They could be a shivering little skeever_ \- - _if they're too weak to do you in, they'll pay someone else to do it _for 'em_." The other piped in, raising his tankard.

Cicero rubbed his chin, while raising an eyebrow. Could it be? Maybe his _Listener _had killed the Orc? Oh, his _Listener..._how he missed her. Oh, but he'd have to stay away! He'd be putting both their lives in peril if he returned! Not only would they mangle poor Cicero, why they would surely chop his nice Listener to pieces for her disobedience to the Pretender!

Ah, but it was not his Listener who was the traitor...No...It was that vile _Astrid_ who had committed such treachery against the Night Mother and the Dark Brotherhood! Oh how Cicero hoped and prayed she would pay for her treacherous ways!

* * *

"By Sithis, ya pulled it off! I have to say, I didn't think ya had it in ya! I heard all about the Gourmet - - had no idea the poor sap was an _Orc_, of all things! Heh...Now all that's left is to have the Emperor's head on a platter..." Festus beamed, "I have to admit, planting that damned fool in a watery grave was quite _ironic, _wouldn't you say? The Gourmet festering in a _soup _of his own blood? Haha!"

"Heh heh...I guess all that's leaves the final step..." Ava laughed nervously. She'd made her way this far, but one wrong mistake and she'd be dead. She shivered a bit at the thought of it. She knew the next person she needed to see was Astrid, so she started away from the mage to find her leader.

"Hey, wait a moment!" Festus yelled.

Ava turned to the mage, who had an unusual look on his face - - a softer, gentler look. "Yes?" Ava replied.

"Look, I know I can be a stubborn old mudcrab most of the time...I guess I'm just trying to say I mean nothing by It - - I'm like that with everyone, not just you. I'm not an old wise ass cause I hate you in_ particular _\- - Why, I hate most everyone the same! Just don't take it personal." He explained.

Ava nodded and continued on her way. That was by far the strangest apology she'd ever received, but it was nice in its own way.

* * *

Astrid set at her desk eyeing the Writ of Passage that Ava had presented her. A menacing smile painted itself across her face. "This is it, Ava...we've come so far...and now we're _here_. I hold before us...the_ key_, " Astrid held up the precious letter. "This is our very means of killing Titus Mede II and rebuilding the Brotherhood through power and..._fear_. The very future of the Dark Brotherhood - - of _Tamriel_, for that matter - - lies in your bloodstained hands, Ava...Hahaha..._no pressure_...of course,"she smirked. "I've briefed you on this mission before, so I assume you are..._prepared?_

"Yes - - you told me the plans..."

Unexpectedly, Astrid had a change in demeaner. She had a sobering look about her, and her eyes seemed as if they could burn a hole straight through Ava. " You know...you've accomplished so much in such a small amount of time. One could call you a _prodigy_...of some sort. And with the Night Mother choosing_ you _as our Listener on top of it all..."

"I don't know about_ prodigy_...I'm not even sure why the Night Mother spoke to _me_..." Ava remarked.

"Then I guess that makes _two_ of us...Tell me Ava...When you do away with the Emperor, and when all things are said and done...You don't expect things to_ change _within this Sanctuary, do you?" Astrid asked, her gaze unwavering.

Ava looked at Astrid, perplexed. "What do you mean _change_?"

"Haha...Now, let's not_ kid _ourselves...Anyone with eyes can see how powerful you've become. When it comes to natural talent, you're a head above the_ rest_. Don't you think I _see_ that? It would only be _natural_ for someone in your position to want_...more."_

"Astrid, I don't understand what you mean..."

"Now don't play _dumb_ with me, Ava...Let me cut right to the point then...You may be powerful, but this isn't the Dark Brotherhood of the past. That's why Cicero is _dead_. I've led this Sanctuary for a long time now...I don't plan on that changing. Now, do you have a _problem _with that?" Astrid scowled.

"No! _Not at all _\- - I've_ never _had a problem with it! I like things the way they are...Why would you_ think _that?!" Ava asked, stunned by Astrid accusations. She knew Astrid had been doubtful of her when Cicero was around, but she hoped that would go away in time. She didn't know what else she could do to convince Astrid otherwise.

Astrid grew quiet for a moment. "...Look, I'm not against having you as_ Listener_. I have nothing against the_ Night Mother_, despite what I told Cicero. You may think me ungrateful for your services, but you would be..._dead wrong_. I clawed my way to the top...faced treachery after bitter treachery throughout the years...I've_ fought _to be where I am now..._who_ I am now...and I'll be _damned_ to let you walk in here and take it from me! Oh, I want to_ believe _you Ava...if anything, your ability to directly commune with the Night Mother is sorely needed...Yet, if you try to rule this place because of it...we can get along just fine without you..."

"But, Astrid, I wouldn't _do_ that! _Believe_ me! _Please_! I'm not looking to lead this place. I have no desire to do that! I'm not_ against _you..." Ava pleaded with her angry superior. She hoped she would get through to Astrid. Even if she was in the Dark Brotherhood, it was the only chance she had of being accepted by anyone. She didn't want to lose what little was left.

She looked on as Astrid's gaze fell away from her, "Well...I certainly_ hope _that's true, Ava. I'm not telling you these things because I want _rid _of you...I'm warning you because I, too, want things to stay as they are...Just, go ahead with our plans. You and I will go from there..."

"Okay, if that is what you want. It's just..." Ava felt her emotions oozing back into her awareness, "I've been alone for so long, Astrid. I ruined my life long before I came here...and you accepted the _monster_ that I am. I'm beginning to see that this is the only place I belong. I hope you understand that I'd_ never _try to take your place...That's all..."

"Very well", Astrid said. Ava found it hard to read her expression or tone at this point. She had no idea what thoughts were swarming around in Astrid's mind. Astrid quickly got back to the business at hand. "Just go and do what you do best_...kill_...Just be careful out there..._watch your back_..."

* * *

"Oh, _of course_! This will be the _best_ Potage le Magnifique the Emperor has tasted. I mean, with _your _help! That secret ingredient will surely do the trick!" Gianna beamed, "To think, the Gourmet - - an Imperial _woman _\- - like myself? It's so _inspiring _to see such an accomplished woman in the field! It is an honor to prepare such fine cuisine along side you!"

"Thank you...Pleasure's all mine..." Ava said reluctantly, adjusting her chef's hat.

"And so _modest _too! I have to admit, if I were as talented a chef as you I think I'd be pretty cocky about it...Well, this is it. Just follow me..." The unknowing chef picked up the kettle, leading Ava out of the kitchen.

Ava could feel her throat tighten with anxiety. Each step was bringing her one step closer to the Emperor...As the admiring chef led her to the dining area, she braced herself for the chaos that she would soon endure. Ava hoped she could make it out of the place in one piece. If she could just finish the gigantic task at hand, maybe her life would get easier. Maybe Astrid would no longer see her as a threat, and the pressure would be off. Who knew, maybe someday she'd run into Cicero again...Things just weren't the same without him...

"Okay, here goes! Heh heh..." Gianna laughed nervously.

Ava's heart was pounding fast as she entered the dining room alongside Gianna. She saw a long table, adorned with the finest foods in Skyrim. Various nobles and aristocrats from every part of Skyrim sat at the table, discussing politics and engaging in the latest gossip. Ava's eyes moved to the elderly man at the head of the table. She breathed deep, watching Gianna happily pour him a saucer of the precious soup.

"Ah...thank you, dear. I expect this will be quite tasty, considering the Gourmet _herself _had a hand in making it!" The Emperor's eyes lit up as he sipped on the tasty concoction.

She watched, waiting for her moment of escape, but first she'd have to make sure he would die, or else all the trouble she went through would be in vain. She straightened - - her body growing tense with the sudden surge of adrenaline. Biting the inside of her lip, she watched his merry expression instantly change to one of agony and terror. He began violently choking and gasping for air, with a trembling hand at his throat. Every dinner guest rose from their seats, shocked by what was happening before their very eyes.

"The Potage has been _poisoned_! _You two_!" A husky nobleman pointed to Ava and Gianna, who was now horrified and filled with panic. " Guards, get them! They are the ones who are responsible for this!"

Ava backed up a few steps, scanning the area for an escape route and finding a door to her right. She glanced at the Emperor, who had died almost immediately, face down in the Potage. Her eyes quickly darted to the pleading Gianna, who was now surrounded by angry guards. This was her best chance of escape - - she could quickly bolt out if she left Gianna for dead. Of course, Ava couldn't do it; It wasn't in her nature to be so cruel - - when she had _control_ over it.

_ "No!" _Ava shouted, catching the guards attention. "She had nothing to do with it..." Ava spoke, backing up toward the door with each word. "I tricked her!_ I _poisoned the Emperor!" The guards quickly left Gianna and sprang after Ava, who swiftly bounded out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

**Author's Note:** Hello all! I've posted chapters 11 and 12 today - - I hope you all enjoy! Once again, thanks to all who stop by to read!

* * *

Chapter 11: Betrayal

Dashing across the bridge, Ava stopped in her tracks when suddenly she found herself surrounded by Penitus Oculatus Agents. A distinguished looking man stepped out from among them, taunting her. He was dressed in a slightly different set of armor than the other Agents - - it appeared more intricate and had various medals adorning it. Ava figured him to be some sort of high-ranking officer.

He strolled toward Ava, laughing mockingly at her- - his piercing eyes never turning away from her. _"Hahahahaha_! Oh, I see what you've done here. Excellent performance, really - - disguising yourself as the _Gourmet,_ of all people! I commend you _really_...that imbecile had to be the absolute _worst _decoy the Emperor has had yet! We're better off now that he's no longer with the living!"

Feelings of both failure and panic flooded through Ava's mind. This man she had worked so hard to assassinate proved to be nothing more than an imposter. The real Emperor Titus Mede II was still very_ alive_, and she was still in very real danger. She stood paralyzed with fear, listening to the man who was delighting in tormenting her.

"Oh, and just so we're clear on just what is going on...I am Commander Maro. Does that ring a bell..._sister_?" The man sneered.

_"What?!" _Ava gasped, taking a step back - - this man was on to her, and his name was all too familiar.

"Yes...That's right. I know who you_ are_...you're a member of the Dark Brotherhood. The same_ Dark Brotherhood _that murdered my son in cold blood just to get a crack at the Emperor... _How_ do I know about you, you may wonder? Because one of your own turned you in_..._that's right...some _family_ you have there...Haha..."

"Turned me in?! But - - but _why_?" Ava couldn't believe what she was hearing. The only family she had wanted her dead? Her stomach begin to churn as her body flooded with a feeling of impending doom. She could only hope she wasn't hearing the truth.

"_Why? _Because I said the Dark Brotherhood would be spared if the person who murdered my son was handed over...I guess that would be _you..._Haha, but since you_ did _murder Gaius, I think I'll take that disgusting group of cutthroats you call a family away from _you_...Haha...Now _you _can see how it feels! I'll have all of you killed!" He yelled, signaling his Agents to attack.

Ava had no choice but to dodge the onslaught and run as fast as her legs could carry her. Narrowly escaping the Agents, she ran down the winding staircase taking her to the town below. The Penitus Oculatus Agents stayed on her tail, chasing her out of the city. It wasn't until she was out of Solitude, that she was able to lose them. She bounded into the forest and hid in a dense thicket, staying as quiet as death until she was sure the Agents had passed her by.

As soon as Ava felt it was safe, she began to travel back to Falkreath. She wasn't sure why she was headed there...If someone had turned her in, she thought maybe she should have stayed away. Perhaps it was her hope that Commander Maro was lying to her, or the threat of losing what family she did have that pushed her onward. Either way, she felt the urgent need to return. Facing the direction of the Sanctuary, she noticed a deadly cloud of black smoke rising from below. She took off in a sprint, hoping that her dark siblings would survive whatever hell was being inflicted upon them.

* * *

The Sanctuary at Falkreath had been decimated. The Black Door hung open, with thick black smoke gushing out. To her right, the dead body of Festus Krex had been pinned to a tree - - pierced by over a dozen arrows. The Penitus Oculatus Agents must have raided the place while Ava was still in Solitude. She never even had the chance to warn her dark brothers and sisters of the looming threat that awaited them.

The area was eerily quiet, making Ava doubtful that anyone was left alive. She carefully inched her way in the smouldering Sanctuary, straining to see through the burning debris. She found her dark family's charred remains, one by one, lying on the ground. Veezara, Arnbjorn, Gabriella, and even the elf's pet spider, Lis, had all died violently in the flames. She found just as many Agents lying dead among the rubble, indicating that a bloody battle had waged between the enemies and her family.

Feeling numb at the sight of it all, Ava swallowed hard and continued her search in hopes of finding someone alive. Wandering through one of the winding passages, she heard something move.

"_Hello?" _A familiar voice sounded. It was Babette, who appeared to be searching the place as well.

"Babette? It's _me - - Ava_! I'm right here!" She replied, watching Babette appear from the end of the winding hallway. "Are we the only two left?"

"I'm afraid so...Well, Nazir too. He went to look for Astrid, but she's nowhere to be found. I'm not sure what happened. I was coming back from a contract, when I found the place in ashes. Nazir said those Penitus Oculatus Agents came bursting in - - someone had to have given them the pass phrase. Our dark family was outnumbered by the Agents..." Babette shook her head at the awful events that had transpired.

Babette and Ava moved to the large central cavern, as Ava explained how Maro had threatened her, "...He told me someone turned me in...So they would drop the pursuit of the Dark Brotherhood, but he went back on his word. I hoped he was_ lying_, but..."Her voice trailed off. Maro was telling the truth. Someone_ did _want Ava dead. They wanted her dead enough to sacrifice the whole Sanctuary in the process.

Babette placed her hands on her hips, gazing at the Sanctuary, which was now a haunting pile of rubble. "I figured it was only a matter of time before this happened again. It always _does_...It's one of the downsides to being in the Brotherhood. Eventually there's some bad blood among the family, and someone ends up, well, _dead_. It's a shame, really. Usually I see it coming a mile away, but I honestly didn't expect it this time."

A loud crash came from the other end of the Sanctuary. Nazir's figure appeared in a cloud of dust that barrelled out from where he emerged."Babette, I've searched all over. I've been digging through that pile of debris for over an _hour_. I can't find her - - maybe she burned up with the rest of them. " Once Nazir came into the clear, he caught sight of Ava. He quickly gripped his scimitar, unsheathing it's deadly blade and pointing it in her direction. "I see you came out unscathed in all of this...Seems a bit _off_ to me. You go off to murder the Emperor, and suddenly out of nowhere his Agents have access to the place! If it weren't for timing, Babette and I would both be _dead - - _you'd be the only one alive in all this! I think I know who our _traitor_ is..." He shot her a cold look, while he inched ever closer.

"No! It wasn't_ me - - _Maro said someone turned me in for killing Gaius! I had to run for my _life_!" Ava threw up her hands in defense.

"Nazir, _stop it_! You don't know that! Ava could be telling the truth. Besides, there's only_ three _of us left, do we really want to start killing each other _now_?!" She yelled at the Redguard, stepping in front of Ava.

"Well if she's the traitor and we let her_ live_, we'll be wiped out anyway! She could murder us in our _sleep! _Everyone else is dead, so who else could it be?! For someone who's three hundred years old, you're being a bit naive!" Nazir fumed, shaking his scimitar in Babette's face.

"Nazir, you big numbskull-" Babette's words seemed to fade out, as the world around Ava fell silent.

Ava could see the two still arguing in front of her. Their lips were continuing to move, but she could no longer hear them speak. Her surroundings appeared to grow dim, and another _familiar _voice crept into her psyche.

"MY CHILD...ASTRID LIVES...GO...SPEAK WITH HER..." The shrill voice of the Night Mother rang out like a bell. Ava moved toward a winding passage that appeared to be caved in. She felt as if she were being _pulled_ toward it - - as if the Mother_ herself _were guiding her to Astrid. She spoke not a word, as her eyes glazed over in a trance. Coming to the twisting corridor, she began to move pieces of debris. They were heavy, but her strength had suddenly_ multiplied_. She easily tossed the heavy materials out of the way, revealing an accessible path.

She followed the winding passage until she discovered Astrid's charred body splayed out on the floor. Ava felt the heavy presence of the Night Mother suddenly lift, and she could clearly hear and see her surroundings once more. Astrid was coughing and gasping pitifully for air. Ava could clearly see that her leader was_ dying_.

Nazir burst into the room behind Ava, scimitar still in hand. "I'm not letting you get away with_-" _He stopped abruptly, upon seeing Astrid. Babette ran in behind him, freezing at the sight of her body.

"A-Ava_?_" Astrid coughed, her failing voice thin and weak.

"Yes Astrid, I'm here..."She said softly. Ava felt immense pity in seeing Astrid in such a terrible state. She knelt down beside her dying superior.

"I-I didn't...m-mean for this t-to...happen.._._" Astrid's voice trembled.

"What do you mean, Astrid?" Ava asked, a look of concern falling over her features.

_"_A-Ava..." She slowly turned her head, her eye's meeting Ava's. "I betrayed...you...I-I was the...one who turned y-you in...M-Maro... tricked m-me...k-killed everyone...everything I h-hold dear..."

Ava could feel a stinging pain inside - - an intense mixture of both anger and despair. No matter how hard she tried to convince Astrid that she was on her side, it made no difference. It seemed Ava could never win that battle. This was one of the very reasons she had trouble getting close to people - - it always seemed to bring more pain.

"Why...?" Was all Ava could bring herself to say.

"I l-let my greed...c-consume me...Ava..y-you are L-Listener...the rightful l-leader of...this S-Sanctuary...It was w-wrong of me...to try and...s-stop that. I...see it...it's all...clear to m-me now...Y-you tried to...t-tell me, but I...w-wouldn't l-listen...I-I'm sorry, Ava...p-please...forgive...me..."

It was so much to take in at once - - the very woman that had welcomed her and gave her a new life had betrayed her. Now Astrid was wanting forgiveness and trying to make peace with her. She felt hurt and angry, but seeing Astrid in this state seemed to bring out her compassion, despite her negative feelings for the woman. Once fierce and powerful, her leader now lie mangled and broken, pleading to be redeemed.

"...Yes..." Ava whispered.

Astrid's eyes grew wide, "Thank, you...sister...I-I performed the B-Black Sacrament...p-prayed to the Mother...a-and here you are...p-please..." Astrid turned her head to the jagged, deadly dagger that lay beside her. "I-I prayed...for my d-death...I..am the Sacrament...I-I need you to...k-kill me...d-do me this l-last favor, Ava..."

Ava was stunned at Astrid's final request. Upon finding Astrid, she hadn't noticed that her body was surrounded by candles. She hadn't seen a sight like that since she'd met Aventus in Windhelm.

"P-please, Ava...k-kill me so that I m-may right this wrong...S-so that I may...find my redemption...i-in the Void..." Astrid pleaded with her.

Ava could clearly see Astrid's profound state of misery. Astrid may have done some terrible things, but Ava wasn't willing to let her suffer anymore. What was done was done, and there was no need for Ava to be cruel or seek revenge. She would do what was right, by Astrid and the Night Mother. She nodded in silent agreement of Astrid's request.

"Thank you...Ava...That's w-why the M-Mother chose you...Y-you aren't...like m-me..." Astrid curled her charred lips into a faint smile, reaching her hand out to Ava, who hesitantly held it. "I...w-will see you again...in the V-void...dear...friend...It is time..." Astrid let go and laid her head down a final time, closing her eyes. "I'm ready..."

Ava picked up the dagger. She could feel an intense surge of power as she gripped the hilt. Darkness came bleeding through, and she was completely alone with Astrid. Ava could feel the very cold of the Void itself...

"MY LISTENER...SEND MY CHILD TO THE VOID...RETURN HER TO ME..."

With all her might, Ava plunged the blade into Astrid's heart, watching her remaining life drain from her blackened body. Her wishes had been fulfilled. Ava had sent her home.

"By Sithis!" Nazir exclaimed in disbelief. "I had no idea. If the words didn't come from Astrid herself, I wouldn't have believed them!"

Babette scowled at Nazir, "See what I mean?! You could've killed our Listener! It's a pity, though. I really respected Astrid. I didn't expect_ her _of all people to do this to us..."

"So...where do we go from here?" Nazir shrugged. "Our leader is dead."

"No, she's_ not_..." Babette smiled wickedly, while pointing to Ava, "...and I believe you owe her an apology_._ You know, since you tried to _murder _her."

"Well, what was I _supposed_ to do-" Nazir's voice faded out again.

"MY CHILD...COME TO ME...EMBRACE ME..." The Night Mother's voice echoed once more.

Ava walked on with the blade in her hand and her mind in another place - - another_ world_.

"_Now_ where's she going?" Nazir grumbled, as the two followed after her.

Ava halted in front of the giant sarcophagus, which stood with it's doors open wide, exposing the Night Mother's petrified remains.

"So_ that's _what the Night Mother looks like...Well, can't say I'm too surprised that she's a_ corpse_..." Nazir chuckled, folding his arms.

"_Shhhh..." _Babette put a finger to her lips. "She's speaking with the Night Mother, Nazir!"

Nazir scowled,"Well, she's the only one that can_ hear _her - - I doubt I'm interrupting anything!"

Ava gazed at the unmoving lips of her Unholy Matron. Surrounded by a thick fog of infinite darkness, she listened to the commands of the Mother.

"MY CHILD...THERE IS STILL WORK TO BE DONE...EMPEROR TITUS MEDE II STILL LIVES...YOU MUST COMPLETE YOUR CONTRACT...YOU MUST LEAD MY DARK FAMILY...HELP IT GROW...SUCH IS YOUR DUTY, MY CHOSEN ONE...IT IS THE WILL OF SITHIS..."

"..._Lead_? But, but I don't know how! Night Mother..." Ava replied, suddenly overwhelmed by her newly appointed responsibilities.

"YOU UNDERESTIMATE YOUR POWERS MY CHILD...JUST LISTEN TO MY VOICE...BY THE WILL OF SITHIS, I SHALL GUIDE YOU...NOW...GO FORTH...KILL THE EMPEROR...REBUILD THE DARK BROTHERHOOD..."

As the Night Mother's voice faded out, Ava turned to Nazir and Babette. She couldn't believe that, of all people, she was to rule the Brotherhood. After all, she was perfectly fine following orders - - not _giving_ them. However, she understood that it was her duty to obey the Night Mother. If she could survive this far, she figured she had nothing to lose.

"So? What did the Night Mother tell you?" Nazir inquired.

"She told me that the contract remains unfinished...The real Emperor still needs to be eliminated..." Ava replied.

_"Really_, then." Nazir said, his voice full of skepticism. "And how do you suppose we are to pull that off? In case you didn't notice, Ava, there's only_ three _of us. We have no structure! Our leader has been burnt to a crisp..."

Ava could feel Nazir's resistance bearing down on her. "Well...the Night Mother told me that I am to guide the Dark Brotherhood. She said it was my duty, and that if I do as she tells me, she will guide us to prosperity and power..."

"See, Nazir?" Babette nudged the disgruntled Redguard. "I told you our leader wasn't dead! _Now _do you believe me?"

"Hmph!" He grunted, giving Ava a sharp look. "I suppose. I wouldn't want to disrespect the Night Mother...That being said, what are we going to do? Our Sanctuary lies in ruin. Where on Nirn would we go?!" He threw up his hands in frustration.

The three of them fell quiet, trying to formulate a plan of action. Ava paced about for a moment thinking of any possibility for them to find Sanctuary. Her face brightened with her sudden realization, "I know a place we can go..."


	12. Chapter 12: A Divine Murder

Chapter twelve: A Divine Murder

The three assassins entered the Black Door to the Sanctuary in Dawnstar. Ava felt a cold chill upon walking in and seeing the very place that she had pursued Cicero. It was the last time she saw him, and while she searched the Sanctuary for the second time, she almost wished she could find him hiding out there.

"Well, it isn't the most _inviting _place, but it'll do." Nazir commented, looking at the dismal condition of the ancient crypt.

"I rather like it..." Babette grinned, studying the old coffins that lay about.

"...I'm just glad we had Cicero's old wagon to haul the Night Mother in. It made moving a lot easier with Shadowmere there to pull it." Ava remarked.

Nazir grunted, "Hmph...I guess that crazy joker was right all along. I never thought I'd see the day when a _lunatic _could spot a traitor before I did."

"Astrid was pretty convincing...It's a pity she made you murder Cicero." Babette replied, looking toward Ava.

"_Yeah_..." Ava said nervously, looking down at her feet.

"There's no use in feeling sorry for the fool _now_, Babette! Maybe it was a _good _thing. I'm not particularly fond of jesters in general - - especially the _criminally insane _ones." Nazir said, interrupting Ava.

"If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have the Night Mother! I, for one, regret that we didn't listen to the poor fool." Babette bickered with the Redguard, as the three of them halted in front of the freshly-moved Sarcophagus.

Ava said nothing, stepping up to the Night Mother's tomb. She placed her hand on the cold metal, then turned to the the others, "I guess the next step is to find the_ real _Emperor." She couldn't explain why, but an urge to please the Mother grew within her. Now that Astrid had been sent to the Void, Ava no longer felt so torn. She knew who to listen to from this point forward.

* * *

Babette eyed a bowl of vampire dust that set on Frida's shelf. She watched as the elderly woman had been happily chatting with Ava, under the impression that Babette was her daughter. How she delighted in seeing the ignorance of others! It was her ultimate weapon during a contract. However, she was not going to kill the old alchemist - - she was merely shopping for supplies. She had to take Ava in order to make the purchase. Unfortunately, most of the shopkeeps didn't bother in trading with children.

Frida turned to Babette, with a cheery smile on her worn face, "Well, well, well! I see your mother is starting you at a young age! You must be a very bright young girl!"

Babette smiled innocently, "Oh, thank you ma'am. I _do_ love alchemy so!" She giggled, grabbing a few more ingredients to go with the ones Ava was holding. She just needed a few more to get a good collection started, since all of her previous components had went up in flames.

"Oh, she's a very good alchemist. " Ava smiled warmly at the Vampire.

"I bet she is. Just remember not to get_ too _wrapped up in her talents... don't push her too hard. They're only little once. Before you know it, she'll grow up on you!" Frida said, pointing a finger at Ava.

"Not _me_! I want to be a kid forever! I'll never grow up!" Babette giggled, bouncing up and down in a playful manner, causing Ava to laugh nervously. She could see the uneasy look on her Listener's face, and found it quite amusing.

After making their purchase, the two left the Mortar and Pestle with knapsacks filled to the brim with ingredients. It had been their final stop and they were ready to head back to the Sanctuary.

"What's the matter, Ava?" Babette had noticed the somber look on her Listener's face.

"Oh...I was just thinking about Beitild. She was my first official contract...It's so _unreal..._looking back..." She spoke, in deep reflection.

"Well, I must say the woman was just as_ useful _in death as she was in life, " Babette smiled slyly. "Her home proved to be a wonderful place to rummage for supplies! I'm certainly glad you remembered her!"

"I'd never forget her...she nearly_ killed _me! She was so _strong_...so angry. It's sad that she was so miserable in her last days..." Ava said, gazing up at the evening sky.

Babette could see pain in the young woman's face. Ava was so different from Astrid, or from anyone else in the Brotherhood for that matter. Where most would boast or happily reminisce about their murders, she would seem to grieve for them. In all her three hundred years, she'd never seen anyone quite like her.

"My Listener, you are_ far _too kind for your own good. Now, don't you start feeling sorry for the Emperor - - you still have to _murder _him!" Babette teased.

* * *

Ava could hear the Black Door rumble from up above. She'd found an old broom, so she attempted to make the Sanctuary more presentable - - if it was even possible to do so. It was more or less busy work to help combat the anxiety she was beginning to feel over such big changes and responsibilities that had been placed upon her.

"Sounds like Nazir's back..." Babette said from the other side of the room, organizing her ingredients on an old shelf.

The Redguard entered the room, folding his arms and smirking. "I thought you two were _assassins_, not common house maids."

"Yeah, we were attempting to clean the place." Ava scanned the room with a doubtful look. "I don't think it's doing any good though...It's pretty _rough_"

"Tell me about it, " Nazir shook his head.

"Did you find out anything?" Ava questioned him.

"Of course. I am an assassin,_ after all _\- - finding leads is second nature to me. When I was in Solitude, I stayed a night at the Winking Skeever. After what happened to the Emperor's decoy, the whole city's been flooded with rumors. The barkeep mentioned that the Emperor's ship, the Katariah, has docked in a secluded area not far from Solitude itself." He explained.

"Did you check into it? It was just a_ rumor _after all..." Babette put a hand on her hip.

"_Of course _I checked into it!" Nazir scowled at the Vampire. "I traveled down the shoreline, and soon enough I came upon the ship off in the distance. He's here...I just don't know for _how long_. If I were you I'd get to him as soon as possible. " He said, turning back to Ava. "You may not get another chance."

Ava nodded, feeling a sudden sense of urgency. "You're right. I'll leave tonight."

* * *

Ava peered out from between two shrubs. She'd been watching the enormous vessel float on the Karth River for the most of the day. She'd arrived at the location by morning, but figured it would be much too risky to journey over until nightfall. After the whole debacle with the fake Emperor, she wanted to make doubly sure that she was careful.

The vast ship looked so regal floating among the thick fog of dusk that had blanketed Skyrim. She imagined it had probably traveled all of Tamriel at one time or another. If Ava was successful, the ship would return to Cyrodiil carrying back the dead remains of Titus Mede II, readying him for a formal burial. It would be a dark time for the Empire, indeed, and all because of her. But it was the will of Sithis, after all. How could she refuse such a thing?

Night had now fallen over the river, creating sparkling ripples from the moons and stars that seemed to light a path for Ava. It was as if the Night Mother had touched the icy waters, guiding her along the way. Ava could hear her own heart beat, as she came out from hiding and stepped up to the windy bank.

She stood overlooking the dark rippling waves, seeing her icy breath in the wind. She gazed over the horizon, which was now black with night and never-ending - - much like she imagined the Void would be. She could feel her body tremble with nervous anticipation. She was going in alone. The ship was heavily guarded with Penitus Oculatus Agents, and the odds were stacked against her, but she could feel a force calling her forward.

Ava began to step into the freezing waters, chilling her to the bone. She began to swim to the gigantic vessel. Emperor Titus Mede resided within, and she was ready for her most important contract off all time. Moving closer to the large ship, she readied herself for what the Night Mother had set before her.

* * *

Cicero's eyes widened as he stood before the Falkreath Sanctuary, which was nothing but a pile of ashes. The news had been true - - the Listener's home had been burnt to a crisp! Cicero frantically burst through the entrance, running through each decimated room.

_"Listener! Are you here?! Listener, are you INJURED?! Cicero can help you! PLEASE..."_ He searched in a frenzy, finding nothing but charred remains, which were now unidentifiable. Oh, how he hoped his sweet, kind Listener was still among the_ living_.

He came to the room where Astrid's dead body lay on the floor among candles and ashes. He stood over the corpse, a malicious grin forming on his face._ "Hehehehe...Cicero told you so..."_ He laughed darkly. Oh, how Cicero had begged, pleaded - - even _prayed_ to the Mother that the Pretender would be murdered horrifically for her defiling ways! But what of his Listener? Had she, too, succumbed to the Purge of the Sanctuary?

Feeling desperation, Cicero fled to his old room, pushing back the debris that lie in his path. As he scrambled about his room, he sensed something was a bit..._off _about it. With one hand on his hip, he rubbed his chin trying to figure out just what it was.

Turning to the space that the large Sarcophagus normally occupied, he saw a large pile of rock where the ceiling had caved in. Oh, his dear Mother's tomb! Her frail bones could've been crushed under such weight!

_ "DON'T worry Mother! Cicero is coming! OH, how he HOPES you haven't been HARMED! Your Keeper will RESCUE you, Mother!"_ Cicero nearly fell over himself trying to remove the rubble and reach his precious Matron. Digging relentlessly for what seemed like a lifetime, Cicero came to the a solid wall - - It was the stone wall of the Sanctuary, and that could only mean one thing...

The Mother was gone! She had been transported, and who else would need her remains but the_ Listener! _Surely it must be her! His wonderful Listener must have escaped, taking Mother with her! Oh, but where would she_ be_? Cicero didn't know for sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion...

Stepping out of the ruined Sanctuary, Cicero looked up at the two moons hanging over the starry night sky...He had but one mission...It was _time - - _the moment he had waited for. Sithis' Will had been done and the Sanctuary had been purged of Astrid...Now it was time for him to reunite with his Listener once more...

* * *

Now floating before the ship, Ava could see no visible way up. How was she to murder the Emperor if she couldn't reach him?

"MY CHILD...THE ANCHOR...LEADS TO THE PATH..." Ava could hear the Mother's voice telling her. There was something about it that seemed different this time. The ancient, shrill voice that had been speaking to her before now sounded more vibrant and full of life. She could almost feel the warm breath of the Mother tickling her ear.

Ava swam around the ship, until she spotted the large chain which came up from the anchor, and seemed to lead to an entrance point. This was her chance to infiltrate, and she took it, entering the mighty vessel.

Upon entering, she hid behind a pile of crates. She could hear the voices of the Agents echoing from down the hallway. It sounded like there were at least three in that area. She realized that the ship had more than one floor, so she'd have to strategically work her way up.

She could feel that familiar feeling taking over once more. Her eyes focused on the path before her, and her heart now pounded in her head. She became so icy and cold - - not from swimming the icy waters, but from the cold _within_.

"PREPARE YOURSELF MY CHILD..." The voice echoed in her mind, as an image flashed into and out of her vision. It was a pair of eyes - - red, fiery eyes.

Feeling a sudden impulse, Ava pulled out Astrid's jagged blade and sprinted down the corridor and into the view of the Agents. The men turned to her, drawing their blades to attack. Ava glided between them, dodging their swinging swords easily. As she sliced their throats one by one, she could see the images grow more vivid in between the darkness that surrounded her. It was a face, with deep blue skin and silky black hair - - smiling with jagged teeth.

Ava could feel the urge to move forward, the urge to see the man she would kill. She began to yearn for the smell of his salty blood in her nostrils. All she could think of was murdering him.

Clearing the hallway, she crept in the shadows, sneaking past a room full of drunken men. She made her way to some stairs, heading to an upper level. As she tiptoed up the staircase, she scanned the area. Immediately, an Agent who had been standing nearby, had spotted her.

"We have a spy on the ship!" The Agent sounded off, alerting all of the upper deck, and the room below.

Agents came from every angle, surrounding her entirely. An instant wave of terror traveled through her mind, leaving her feeling as if she'd surely die with this many enemies in her path! As she tried fighting them off, she began to feel the drain of fatigue. She managed to flee through them, but found herself backed into a corner.

A low rumble came from inside her mind. Fearing for the worst, Ava hunkered down, bracing herself for her own demise. The rumble turned to a loud boom like that of thunder ringing out in the storm, or the mighty crash of the ocean. Among the guards, stood the most beautiful Dunmer she had ever seen. She towered over the Agents, her curvy body both stunning and powerful. A dark purple fog surrounded her among the blackness. Time around her seemed to stand still while the striking mer's presence was with her. All stood still, and the Agents did not move an inch.

"FIGHT MY CHILD," her powerful voice flowed from her thick, blood red lips. "FIGHT, AND I SHALL GUIDE YOU..." She raised her arms, and Ava began to feel as if a mighty earthquake had shaken her very core.

Ava stood, feeling a surge of power she'd never felt before. She gripped the twisted dagger, running into the army before her. The men sprang back to life, as she single-handedly defeated them one by one. She grabbed an Agent by the arm, pulling it behind his back and slicing his throat, pushing his body into two more, who then tumbled to the ground. Spinning behind her, she plunged the blade into another Agent's gut, twisting it hard and pulling it out. Blood poured from the bodies, splashing onto her. She could smell it in the air and feel it warmly trickling down her skin. She dodged another Agent's blade, then stabbed the man in the leg. As he crouched over in pain, she drove her dagger into the back of his neck. She was a force to be reckoned with - - both violent and savage. Bodies fell left and right, and soon not a soul was left standing.

"GO, MY CHILD...THE EMPEROR AWAITS..." The enticing voice continued.

Kicking a body to the side, Ava made her way about the second floor searching every room she came upon. She stepped up to a door with an intricate design on the front of it. This had to be the way to the Emperor's Quarters. Ava reached a bloody hand into her knapsack, pulling out some lockpicks. The lock proved to be extremely tricky, and after breaking lockpick after lockpick Ava was down to her last one. Steadying her trembling hand, she held her breath and gently worked the pick. With her ear pressed against the door, she listened intensly. Hearing the click, she sighed in relief and slowly opened the door.

"What are you doing in here?!" An Agent stood on the other side of the door, weapon in hand.

The man lunged at Ava, pinning her to the floor and causing her dagger to fly out of her hand. She struggled to free herself, but the large man was very strong and she was beginning to feel exhausted. A blast of thunder filled her mind once more, as she swiftly kicked the man up off of her. His body tumbled a few feet away, and his sword flung to the side. She quickly grabbed her blade and pounced on him, holding the blade to his throat.

"_Where is the Emperor?!" _Ava hissed, alarming both the enemy and herself. Her voice sounded so shrill - - so unlike her own. It blasted across the room, loud and harsh.

"P-please! Here, h-have it! J-Just let me go!" The man begged, looking down to the belt of his armor. A large golden key hung from it, and Ava quickly snatched it off. "H-he's in the next room..." He whimpered.

"KILL HIM..." The voice rang out, and Ava involuntarily did just that. With one swift gash to the throat, the man bled out.

Ava jumped off the dead Agent, and made her way to the Emperor's room. She approached a large door with intricate designs carved into it, and a banner representing the Empire was draped from above. Using the key, she opened the door.

A large, lavish room with a couple of rooms branching off from it opened up before her. Fine foods and dining utensils sat upon various tables. Expensive looking decor covered the walls, and rare weapons hang about the room. A lush red carpet lay before her, leading to a highly decorated desk. Emperor Titus Mede II sat calmly, reading a book.

Placing a red ribbon in between the pages, he gently closed the book placed it back on his desk. He slowly lifted his light blue eyes, "I see you've found me..."

Ava said nothing, she merely stood before him soaked in the blood of his protectors and holding her dead leader's blade.

"Ah...A woman of few words I see...Well, I know who you are and why you are here. My guards tried to tell me I was safe. They went so far as to tuck me away in this very cove, thinking I'd be hidden. But, just as I expected, I was not. You can't stop the Dark Brotherhood...never could..." He stood facing Ava for a moment, and then slowly stepped up to the large window overlooking the balcony.

Bewildered by his understanding of the situation, Ava silently watched him, waiting for his next words. The man stood tall and regal. His distinguished face seemed to have an expression of both pride and defeat. He had a quality of honor about him, and much grace. He turned back to her for a moment.

"Young woman, I know not your life or how you ended up where you are...and in the grand scheme of things, I have no right to judge you for it. I, myself have the blood of many on my hands...be it for revenge, politics, or wars...But I do know that this is _fate_...My time to serve Tamriel has passed, and you will end my very life this night...I won't fight you...I will accept my fate..." He spoke with much dignity, stirring up Ava's humanity that had lied dormant during her pursuit. This man was both everything she was and everything she was not. Her heart throbbed with inner emotions, knowing that such a mighty man must die at her hands. But Titus Mede II was right - - it was fate that brought her there.

"But, before you kill me, please do me this last honor. A final request, if I may..."

Feeling compassion and sympathy for the man, Ava nodded. "Yes, Emperor. What do you need of me?"

"The man that had me killed. I want you to return the favor...I believe I know who it is, and he's been plotting my downfall for a long time now...I want him ended. Now, can you do this for me?" He asked once more.

"Yes. Of course." Ava slightly bowed her head to him.

The Emperor nodded in return, and calmly turned his gaze back to the black rippling waters that danced beneath the starry skies. His stare seemed to reach past his own life and into the next. His mind was already there. He was merely waiting for his body to catch up. The Ruler of Tamriel stood silently in dignified acceptance.

Ava took a deep breath, and stepped up behind him, her tired legs feeling heavy and weak. She came from behind him, seeing him and smelling the scent of exotic spices on his robes. His last few moments were in front of her, and with one sharp slice his life drained from his body. Emperor Titus Mede II's reign had been ended. Ava's contract was complete. Intense sorrow flooded her body once more...the girl inside crying for the Emperor, for herself, and for her dark fate...

"VERY GOOD MY CHILD..." The words lingered but for a moment, now leaving her in silence.


	13. Chapter 13: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story thus far - - it is what I strive for. As you all know, the Emperor is dead, and the Dark Brotherhood quest line practically wraps up after this. However, I have much more content of my own to add to this story (and I hope you will enjoy it). Thanks to all who read, as always! _

* * *

Chapter 13: New Beginnings

The vast sparkling universe spread wide over Ava as she hunkered by her campfire. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing that her long mission had been complete. Sorrow poured inside herself, filling her up like an icy liquid. She thought of the Emperor's last words he'd spoken to her. Ava thought of how he talked of his life, and the very bloodshed that happened because of him. Strangely enough, both Ava and the Emperor had that in common. Maybe everything wasn't as right or wrong as she'd previously believed. Maybe there was so much more to life - - more than merely good or evil - - than she could possibly comprehend.

Fond memories of her parents chased away the cold, warming her like the crackling flame her eyes were now fixed upon. Their love was like the best type of heartache she could experience, and it only hurt because they were no longer there. Wiping a trailing tear from her cheek, she wondered if they would still love her now. Tonight, more than ever, proved she was no longer that girl with big dreams who lived in a quaint cottage in Cyrodiil. She was the Listener, who was to fulfill the wishes of the Dread Father, sending souls to the nothingness of the Void.

She thought of Astrid, and of her fellow dark brothers and sisters who had fallen, and in a different way she missed them too. She missed them more for what they could've been to her than what they actually were. She figured, had they all lived, she would've had some very good companions in life. Sure they didn't care much for her at first, but they had begun to warm up to her. Too bad they were all gone now.

Luckily, she still had Babette and Nazir. The Night Mother was with her too, becoming an ever-growing presence in her life. Maybe she'd even see Cicero again. She missed him now more than ever. She could use his foolsih laughter and his wicked sense of humor right now.

Reflecting on how far her life had plummetted into such darkness, Ava realized just how unpredictable things had been for her. She knew that this meant the future would be just as puzzling, and now things had changed drastically in a matter of days. She was not only Listener, but leader of the Dark Brotherhood itself. She'd never been the leader of anything, let alone an organization with such impact on all of Tamriel. She'd just killed the Emperor, for Sithis' sake!

With her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, she rocked back and forth a bit taking it all in while looking back to the stars. Ava thought of all the people in her life. She feared the future, she mourned the past, and she quietly reflected in the present.

* * *

Hearing a low rumble, Nazir rushed to the entrance of the Sanctuary, curious to see who was there. Babette had previously left to feed for the night, so he figured maybe she'd returned from her hunt. Or maybe Ava was successful in murdering the Emperor, but he certainly felt doubtful about that. She may have been able to come this far, but to him she seemed so passive and weak for an assassin. He thought her lucky to have made it to this point.

Nazir was surprised to find that it was indeed Ava who stood calmly at the entrance. "What happened? Don't tell me you came back _early_...Was it too _much _for you?" His voice full of skepticism, he questioned her. There was no way she killed the Emperor in a ship full of his guards and lived to tell about it. Maybe the Emperor had fled before she could catch up with him.

"No...I killed him. The Emperor is gone...the contract is complete now." She looked him dead in the eyes. It was the first time she held eye contact with Nazir for this long. She had a look of both relief and exhaustion on her face. Nazir felt dumbfounded at this information. He _never_ thought she'd be up to this great task.

"I have to say, I'm _speechless_. I didn't think you'd be cut out for the job." He said, surprised.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think I'd make it out_ alive_." Ava admitted. "If it weren't for the Night Mother, I'd probably be _dead_ by now."

"What do you mean? I thought she only _spoke_ to you." Nazir looked to her with confusion.

"Well...It started out that way, but this assassination was _different. _I saw her standing among my enemies. She guided me along - - she made me_ powerful_. I was so outnumbered, there's no way I could've defeated all those men alone." Ava explained. It did make sense to Nazir - - why her abilities and her personality were so different from each other. There was no way that a woman who could barely stand up for herself could be a blood thirsty assassin without some sort of_ divine intervention._

"I may be _crazy_ for saying this, but somehow I believe you." Nazir remarked. He found it strange that the Night Mother would choose this timid girl as the Listener, when she seemed so _unfit_ by herself. The worst part was that she was above _his_ rank now. The tables had been turned - - he had to listen to_ her _for a change. It had been rather easy for Nazir to obey an older, more skilled assassin like Astrid, but following the likes of that young, weak girl would be a lot for him to swallow. The thought made the Redguard cringe inside. Besides, he hadn't exactly been _welcoming_ to the girl. He feared this could be a newfound opportunity for her to return the favor. He'd probably _never _see another contract tossed his way, if it was up to Ava.

"I'm just glad it's over..." Ava sighed, looking at the floor. "I think I'm going to get some rest...I'm exhausted." She began to drag herself along.

"You mean to tell me that you've just killed the Emperor of Tamriel, and you want to _sleep_?!" Nazir remarked, placing a hand on his hip. This_ was _a strange girl. If he had just murdered the Emperor, he'd be celebrating with one hand around a woman and the other around a cold tankard of Mead! He found nothing more worthy of festivities than a good murder! What was _wrong_ with her?

Ava stopped in her tracks, turning to look at him with a puzzled expression. "Well...yeah..."

"So that's_ it_? You have nothing else to say?" He scowled, folding his arms. Nazir found her lack of happiness at such an occasion to be nearly insulting to the Dark Brotherhood.

He watched as her confused expression seemed to lighten, "Oh...there is something else." Her features seemed to straighten in a serious manner. "The Emperor asked a favor of me before I ended his life, and I told him I'd fulfill his wishes. He wants the man who ordered his assassination murdered - - Amaund Mortierre."

"So what are you going to do, head off to kill him after your little _nap_?" Nazir remarked. Too bad he'd probably have to retire his trusty scimitar, or he'd slice the fool himself.

Nazir watched her as she scratched her head, fidgeting. "Nazir, I was actually wondering if you'd like to be the one to do away with Mortierre. You could collect our reward from him too." Ava had a hopeful look about her. "I mean, if you _want_ to."

"..._What_?!" Nazir felt completely caught off-guard by her suggestion. Of course, he'd _love_ to cut that blathering noble in half! He'd _never_ turn down an assassination. He had to wonder, though, why the girl was offering this to him. Did she think she was so great that she could hand off her scraps to him now? "Look, don't think just because you're the_ Listener _that I'm some sort of_ has-been _that you can feel sorry for. I don't need your_ charity_, Ava." He gave her a sharp look.

Ava threw up her hands, "NO! No...that's not why I suggested it...I'm just not feeling up to it. I really am drained. I don't think you're washed up or anything." She looked down at the floor, "I'm sure you're a better assassin than I am. If it weren't for the Mother, I'd probably be terrible by myself. I was just hoping you could_ help _me, that's all..."

"Hmph...Very well, then. I'll leave first thing in the morning." Nazir gave in. She was his leader after all. He did feel a little better knowing she was asking for his help rather than patronizing him. Maybe she wasn't so bad. Either way, he still wasn't very fond her newfound role as leader. It was going to take him a while to get used to this mess.

* * *

Ava yawned as she woke from her night of exhausted slumber. She tried stretching her arms over her head, but her hands bumped the red velvety interior of the coffin. She found it a bit unnerving to have to sleep in, but coffins were the only type of bed available in the delapidated old Sanctuary. Ava raised to see Babette sleeping soundly across from her - - at least _she_ enjoyed the old caskets.

Ava stepped out of the tomb and took a few weary steps toward a shelf full of food and supplies. She grabbed a red apple and took a bite, feeling famished from all her hard work. Nazir was nowhere to be found, so she reckoned he'd probably left for his mission. She felt relieved that he decided to help out with Amaund. After the bloodbath that she'd found herself in, she yearned for a bit of rest from the carnage.

She sat down on a dusty chair, eating the juicy apple when she heard a noise toward the front of the Sanctuary. It was a strange sort of pecking noise. Curiously, Ava stood up and wandered after the peculiar sound. The tapping seemed to be coming from the front door of the Sanctuary. She didn't know why somebody would knock on the Black Door. Perhaps someone was lost or curious. Either way, she couldn't open it for fear of revealing the Dark Brotherhood to an outsider.

The knocking sound had seemed to vanish as soon as it had appeared, and Ava stood a few feet from the door waiting to see if it would happen again. After what felt like forever, her curiousity got the better of her and she stepped up to the door, allowing it to open. She figured whoever had been there had probably left and she could possibly get a long-distance view of who it was.

Stepping into the snow, Ava heard the door close behind her as she scanned about the area. She saw footsteps that seemed to split into many directions. It looked as if the person had pranced in circles all about. Eyeing the footprints in confusion, she heard a sudden clank - - like that of metal. Turning her head toward the noise, her eyes grew wide in response to what she saw.

Cicero stood a few feet away, grinning devilishly with his ebony dagger gripped tightly in his hand. It was as if he'd appeared out of nowhere. _"Hehehehehe...Ah, Listener..." _He growled visciously. _"You SAVED poor Cicero, and now you will pay the PRICE! HAHAHAHA!" _He laughed hysterically while raising the blade.

"What?! B-but-" Ava was dumbfounded. She froze, dropping her half-eaten apple on the ground.

_"But WHAT Listener? Did you actually think Cicero was on YOUR side! HA! You were a FOOL for letting me LIVE! PREPARE YOURSELF!" _He shouted. He took a couple of steps toward her, then seemed to double over, holding an arm over his stomach. His body seemed to be jerking frantically. Apparently, Cicero appeared to be in a fit of laughter.

Ava silently watched him, bewildered by his perplexing behavior.

_"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Listener! You should've seen the LOOK upon your FACE! Cicero wasn't going to MURDER you! NO - - NEVER! He has FINALLY reunited with his dear Listener! He has come to SERVE the true leader of the Dark Brotherhood! Why, Cicero will NEVER leave your side again! Unless, of course that is your WISH. Then Cicero will WAIT and WAIT to join you once more, until he is but a SHRIVELED mummified corpse! Cicero is at your SERVICE, oh great and POWERFUL Listener!" _ Walking forward, the jester bowed flamboyantly, picking her apple off the ground and holding it up for her to take.

Ava smiled, relieved to see her foolish friend again. "Heh...It's good to see you again Cicero." She noticed the apple in his hand, "Oh, that's okay. I'm done eating it." She held her hands up in polite refusal.

Cicero winked at her, taking a bite off the discarded fruit. "_Hehehe! Best friends forever!" _He touted in a sing-songy voice as he pranced up to the Black Door. _"My Listener, I'll be tending to Mother. So MANY crevices for Cicero to oil!"_ He grinned foolishly.

She watched him enter the Sanctuary, following behind him and worrying about how Nazir and Babette would take the news.

* * *

Nazir pushed the door open and scanned the many faces that lined the tavern. The Bannered Mare was hosting a full crowd tonight, and Nazir was hoping Mortierre would be among them. He'd heard through word of mouth that the slimy noble had entered Whiterun that morning, and figured that like most wealthy occupants of Skyrim, he'd be out for a night of womanizing and drinking.

Spotting an empty chair by the fire, he casually seated himself and ordered some Mead from the barmaid. Taking a swig from his tankard he glanced across the dancing flames to a scruffy looking Imperial guard. Nazir found it suscpicious that the guard was in this tavern at this particular time. Maybe he was there to protect _someone else - - _perhaps someone of _noble status. _The only way to find out would be to strike up a friendly conversation of sorts.

"Hmmm...I haven't seen the likes of _you _around here before." Nazir smirked while taking another drink.

"Hmph! I doubt from the looks of you that you're from Whiterun _yourself_, " the guard snorted. "It's none of _your_ business what I do here anyway."

Nazir could tell from the man's blatant defensiveness that he was hiding something...or _someone. _"I can see you're not one for _conversations_," Nazir spoke as he left the irritable guard and seated himself across the room. He sipped on his drink, trying to blend in as he watched the guard's face from afar. The Imperial seemed to keep watching a certain door at the back of the tavern - - it must have been Mortierre's room.

Nazir kept watch on the guard, waiting for just the right moment to slip away from his table and into that room. He noticed a moment when a pretty young Nord had caught the Imperial's attention, and casually walked toward the back of the tavern. Glancing quickly behind himself and seeing the guard in his distracted state, Nazir quickly slipped in the room.

"Who on Nirn are_ you_?!" A ghaunt looking Breton in fine clothes barked at him in surprise.

"Mortierre, I presume?" Nazir said coolly, folding his arms.

The Breton man hushed for a moment, studying Nazir. "Hmmm...did you happen to speak with Rexus about anything _in particular_?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"That shifty-eyed guard of yours? Yeah, you could say that," Nazir answered, thinking of the ill-mannered Imperial just outside.

"Ah...then you're here for your _payment_ then. Well, for that..._organization_...of yours. I believe I spoke to a woman last time. I don't know which one of you did the deed, and I don't want to. I don't care about the _specifics _\- - your end is done and so I'll tell you where to get your payment. It's back in Volunruud in an urn - - twenty-thousand gold like I told you. Now, get out of here before someone finds you. I don't want to be _exposed_ and all that." The man gestured to shoo him away.

Nazir smiled darkly, sneaking an arm behind himself and locking the door. He said nothing, choosing to watch the scraggly little man grow uncomfortable.

"Look, I told you where to get your gold. N-now get_ moving_! I mean it..." Mortierre began to fidget nervously, sensing Nazir's intentions.

"I wouldn't be so _arrogant_ if I were you." Nazir stepped up to the man, causing him to nearly fall out of his seat. "A puny little noble like yourself shouldn't talk down to a highly-skilled _assassin_."

Mortierre staggered up from his seat, with Nazir slowly cornering him. "N-now listen here, I-I'll scream for help if you try anything...D-don't think I won't!" The man became frantic.

In one sharp movement, Nazir drew his trusty scimitar with one hand and pinned Mortierre with the other, choking him tightly so that he could barely make a sound.

"You wanted the Emperor dead and you got it. Unfortunately for _you_, my friend, he wanted us to return the favor." Nazir growled. "You see, that's the thing with the Dark Brotherhood. You can use our services, but so can_ others_. Kind of_ ironic_, huh? The contract becomes the _target_."

Nazir quickly thrust his blade through the man's heart, letting him bleed out onto the floor. He could see the pain and fear in Mortierre's eyes, and he reveled in it. "You know, I always enjoyed a twist of fate!" He taunted the man, watching the last bit of life drain from his face.

When Mortierre was good and dead, Nazir quietly guided his limp body to the floor with his hand. He quickly searched the room, seeing a window to make his escape from. In an instant, the assassin had fled the scene leaving Mortierre's bloody corpse behind.

* * *

"Hmmm...So you lied to Astrid about the whole thing." Babette stood rubbing her chin and eyeing the grinning jester. "I have to say, you must've been pretty convincing to fool _her_. I can't say I blame you - - Cicero was _right_." She reasoned, looking back to Ava. "I'm rather happy about his return - - we do need more brothers and sisters, after all."

_"Ah...the UN-CHILD is a clever one too!" _Cicero beamed, looking back to Ava. _"If it weren't for our AMAZING Listener, poor Cicero would be SPLAYED about on the floor! There would be noone to care for POOR Mother!"_ He patted Ava on the back, making her uncomfortable in front of Babette. _"Listener SPARED foolish Cicero - - why, she could have DICED poor Cicero into a TRILLION pieces! But NO...the kind, HUMBLE Listener let him live to see another day!"_ Cicero smiled innocently.

Of course, she knew better than to believe his statement - - he was still as cunning as ever. Cicero acted as if she could easily overpower him, yet she knew what he was_ really _capable of. It amazed Ava how he had the uncanny ability to warp people's perception of him at any given moment. Nonetheless, she was glad to see him again. After she'd been through a monumental task such as killing the Emperor, she was happy Cicero was there to lighten the mood. Not knowing how to respond to his blatant lying, she simply laughed it off.

"What in Sithis' name is_ he _doing here? I thought you were_ dead_!" The three turned to see Nazir standing with a large sack of coins in his hand. Ava could tell by the look on his face that he was not amused with what he had found.

The jester frowned at Nazir, _"Cicero is glad that Nazir is so happy to see him ALIVE!" _

"Ava?! What's going on here?" Nazir demanded an answer.

"Oh, _calm down_..." Babette rolled her eyes. "She spared him because he wasn't_ guilty _of any crimes against the Dark Brotherhood. _Astrid_ was the traitor, not Cicero. Now play_ nice _with your new brother, " She said, smirking at Nazir.

Ava stepped forward, "It's true...I did lie to everyone, but I really had no malicious intentions. I just did what I thought was right." She explained.

Nazir sighed, "Very well, then - - Just stay out of my way, clown." He glared at Cicero in annoyance.

_"Oh, Cicero wouldn't DREAM of getting in the Redguard's way..."_ Cicero remarked sarcastically, hands on his hips.

"Is that our payment?" Ava inquired, looking at the large bag of coins in Nazir's hand.

"Yes, all _twenty-thousand _of it! Mortierre lies dead in a pool of his own blood, and we are richer for it!" He proudly held up the giant coin purse.

_"OH, LISTENER! You have so much GOLD! What will Listener spend it on? Hmmm? Fancy DRESSES? Swords? Lutes? Ladles? OH, Cicero saw his lizard friend selling PRETTY pretty necklaces back in Riften!" _Cicero screeched with joy.

"What is this blasted fool rambling on about!?" Nazir snapped at the jester. "Do you honestly think this gold is going to wasted on frivilous _garbage_?"

Cicero glared at Nazir, _"Hmmm...Cicero finds it FUNNY that Nazir decides what to do with LISTENER'S gold...Did NAZIR murder the Emperor? Cicero thinks OTHERWISE..."_

Babette nodded, "He's right, Nazir. This gold belongs to Ava."

Ava's brow wrinkled in confusion, "Cicero, how did you know I killed the Emperor?"

_"Why, Cicero HEARD about the Emperor's murder of course! All of SKYRIM knows that the Emperor is but a NASTY bag of BONES now!"_ He explained, waving his hands about.

"Yeah, but how do you know it _wasn't _me," Nazir huffed. "You weren't _here_! For all you know, I _did _kill the Emperor!"

_"HAHAHA! Silly Redguard! Such a FUNNY joke! YOU killing the Emperor? Cicero KNOWS it wasn't NAZIR! Listener murdered the Emperor!" _Cicero laughed hysterically, slapping his leg.

"Yeah yeah, very _funny,_" Nazir scowled. "Well, Ava, I guess the clown's right. You killed the Emperor, so you get the profits. I just hope you spend it _wisely_." Nazir approached Ava with the bag.

Ava took the bag, wondering what she would do with all that gold. She certainly wouldn't feel right spending all that on _herself_. She had responsibilities now with being the leader and all, and she didn't want to waste the Brotherhood's earnings. Nazir seemed to be eager to discuss their profits, so she figured she'd hear him out. He was more experienced, after all - - he'd most likely have sound advice to offer. "Nazir, what would _you _suggest?" She asked him.

"What would_ I _suggest?" Nazir appeared surprised by her inquiry. "Well, I say we use the gold to fix up this _dump_ we're calling a Sanctuary."

"I agree," Babette turned to Ava. "While I do enjoy sleeping in the coffins, I'd much rather have a Sanctuary that wasn't so..._disgusting_."

_"But LISTENER..." _Cicero chimed in with a pitiful look on his face, _"It's YOUR gold! Cicero thinks YOU should spend it. What is wrong with our HOME?! Cicero lived here a LONG TIME the way it is!"_

"Of course you'd live in filth, you're a_ lunatic_!" Nazir scowled.

"I think Nazir and Babette have a point, " Ava said as gently as possible, not to offend the eager jester. "I believe it would be nice to fix the place up."

Cicero frowned, _"If that is your WISH, Listener..."_

"Well, since we're on the same page, I think Delvin Mallory would be the one to talk to. Astrid usually contacted him for repairs or additions to our old Sanctuary." Nazir explained.

"I can do that. I've already met with him before, so I know what to expect." Ava nodded.

"Well whenever you do go, why don't you take that jester with you," Nazir said irritably. "I'd like some peace and quiet for a few days."

Ava looked at Cicero, who was grinning widely. He seemed pleased with the suggestion, so she didn't see what it would hurt. "Sure, Cicero can go if he wants to."

_"OOooohhh, Cicero would LOVE nothing more than to JOURNEY with the Listener!" _He squealed in delight. _"Cicero can carry all your things, so Listener won't have to lift a FINGER!"_

"Oh, you won't have to do that Cicero. I can carry my own things." Ava began to feel embarrassed of his obvious need to please her.

_"NONSENSE Listener! Cicero can do all the WORK!" _The jester insisted.

Nazir spoke to Ava as he walked away, "Well, he's _your _problem now."

"Personally, I think it's rather sweet of you," Babette said to Cicero, then cast a sly smile toward Ava. "Have a good trip together - - just don't have_ too _much fun."

As Babette wandered off, Ava was left alone with the jester. "We could leave tomorrow if you like," Ava shrugged, seeing no harm in leaving sooner rather than later.

_"Of course, Listener! But, Cicero wonders where we are headed..." _He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Delvin's in Riften - - Have you ever heard of the Ratway?" Ava questioned the jester.

_"OH, the Mallory man is a THIEF! Cicero knows ALL about the RATWAY! He's been there before! AH, Riften! Cicero LOVES Riften! Just THINK of all the TROUBLE Cicero and the Listener can get into there! Hehehe!"_ Cicero laughed, nudging Ava's arm. The jester then dawned a broad, sly grin._"Oh...and while we're there, Cicero can show you his lizard..."_ The jester winked, leaning in closely.

"WHAT?!" Ava stepped back, not sure what to say to his remark.

_"You KNOW...The lizard Cicero knows that sells the pretty necklaces in Riften. He can SHOW you where the lizard is!" _Cicero explained.

"Oh..." Ava breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was a breezy, sunny day and Riften was bustling with crowds of people. Ava was quite tired from the long trip from Dawnstar. She and Cicero had been on the road for a number of days, and she was good and ready for another nap.

_"Cicero LOVES Riften! So much WARMER than freezing Dawnstar!"_ The jester beamed, taking in the view of the marketplace.

"Yes it is a nice day," Ava yawned, stretching her arms above her head, "but I think I may need a little rest. I think I'm going to get us a room at the Inn over there."

_"OH, that would be a SPLENDID idea, Listener! Hehehe...Cicero and the Listener renting the SAME room! Why, Listener! What will people think?!" _He giggled, teasing her.

"Heh...I'm going to the Inn, " Ava laughed nervously, heading to the Bee and Barb. "Are you coming, Cicero?"

_"Hmmm...Cicero thinks he will shop around for a bit." _He said, studying the tables full of goods in the distance.

"Okay then. See you in a while."

Ava casually entered the Inn, and rented a room on the top floor. She stepped inside the small area, noticing there was only one bed. She figured that she and Cicero could take turns using it, when needed.

Ava carefully set her knapsack full of coins on the end table and flopped on the small bed. She sighed with exhaustion, thinking of the long trip she'd made with the jester. She smiled at the thought of his antics - - dancing and singing about the _strangest _things. He was eager to help as well - - almost_ too _eager. He simply refused to let Ava help set up camp at nights, so he would do all the work. He didn't want her to carry anything as well, so he ended up with a ton of heavy bags on his back. She tried asking him repetitively if she could assist him, but he'd insist that it was his sworn _duty_ to serve her. It was nice to have his help and his company around, but she felt a bit guilty that he was doing _everything _for her that she could easily do herself.

Ava stared at the ceiling, her eyes growing heavier by the minute. Maybe tonight she would sneak her way down the Ratway and speak with Delvin, but as of now she was headed for slumber.

* * *

_"HMPH!"_ Cicero puffed, pulling the strap of one of his many knapsacks over his shoulder. _"So so HEAVY! Ugh...Maybe Cicero should've stopped by the inn first..." _He mumbled to himself, lugging his heavy load of travel supplies toward the string of shops in the center of Riften.

As he trudged over to the market area, he saw a stand full of armor and weaponry. Behind the booth was a tall frowning Nord woman leaning on the table, her chin propped on her fist. Cicero stepped up, eyeing the goods.

"Ugh...You_ again_? I don't even know why you stop here. You never buy anything! The only reason you come by here is to be _irritating_!" The brunette Nord huffed.

_"WHAT? Cicero isn't allowed to LOOK?!" _Cicero whimpered, faking a pout.

"Not if you're not willing to spend some coin! What do you think I'm doing - - running a _charity_ here?" The woman remarked.

_"Hehe...Grelka is so so GRUMPY! AS ALWAYS!" _Cicero laughed. _"Besides, Cicero WOULD purchase something if perhaps Grelka had things worth BUYING!" _He sang out, making her face burn red with frustration.

"Just get out of here!" She yelled, pointing him away.

_"Oh yes, your GREATNESS!" _He bowed, as he stepped away. How it amused Cicero to make her angry! Grelka was right, he wasn't going to buy her stupid things_ anyway_! He wanted something..._nice._ He wanted something that the_ Listener _would like.

Cicero looked about, until he spotted an Argonian standing at a booth across from him. He grinned, approaching the reptilian man. _"GREETINGS lizard!"_

"It's _Madesi_. I remember you - - I believe you sold me some very nice rings a while back," the Argonian remarked.

_"Ah yes - - that was Cicero, INDEED!"_ The jester smiled proudly.

"I still don't know how you stumbled upon jewelery that_ rare_. Those rings are usually family heirlooms, or perhaps the property of nobles. I do say, you had some _wonderful_ luck there." Madesi recalled.

_"Cicero thinks so too! He still can't BELIEVE he found them on the ground!" _He said innocently. The lizard didn't _have _to know the truth, after all. Cicero remembered when he crossed paths with that _hateful _nobleman perched up on his horse. Why he called Cicero_ horrible _names and threatened to have him thrown in_ jail_! He called poor Cicero crazy...so Cicero had to show him the _true _meaning of insanity...Then he pried the rings from his cold, dead fingers! Cicero had no idea they were worth so much gold - - such a nice surprise!

"Anything you're interested in, Cicero?" Madesi asked, gesturing toward his assortment of necklaces and rings.

Cicero studied the jewelery, _"Hmmm...Cicero wants something PRETTY! SHINY! GLEAMY!"_

"_Okay_...All of my items fit that description, friend. Is there any color of jewel you'd prefer?" Madesi inquired.

_"...Red..."_ Cicero said in a low tone. Red was a perfect color for so many reasons! Red for the Brotherhood; Red for_ blood_!

"How about this?" Madesi took a ring from his case, handing it to Cicero."It's a silver garnet ring."

Cicero held it up, in awe at it's sparkly red jewel. _"HEHE! Cicero will take it!"_

The jester purchased the ring, then headed back to the inn to take his heavy load off. Stepping in the Bee and Barb, he walked up to the barkeep.

_"Cicero needs to know where the pretty dark-haired lady rented her room." _He spoke to the Argonian woman behind the bar, who was busy polishing a greasy tankard.

"Why do you want to know?" The Argonian remarked.

_"Cicero is rooming with her, that's WHY!" _He scowled, adjusting his heavy bags.

"Huh...very well, then. I'll show you." She led him up the stairs to the room. With a confused look, she turned to Cicero, "So, you are her _husband, _then?"

_"HAHAHA! Of course NOT! The lady is a FRIEND of Cicero's!" _He burst out laughing. What an absurd thought! The Listener his _wife?_ Someone as _great _and _powerful_ as the Listener would never marry lowly Cicero! The very thought was just so funny!

"Whatever you say...but friends dont _sleep _together." The Argonian remarked as she made her way down the stairs.

Cicero stared the reptilian woman down with a sour look on his face. The disrespect she'd shown to his Listener made him want to slice off that lizard's tail! His Listener didn't come here for _those _reasons! She wasn't a common _strumpet!_

Cicero dropped his heavy supplies in the floor and knocked on the room door, _"Listener! It's Cicero, your humble SERVANT! LISTENER, are you ASLEEP!?" _He screeched, causing a few tavern dwellars from downstairs to tell him to keep it down.

The door slowly opened, with Ava yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Hey, Cicero...come in..."

Cicero grinned widely, struggling to pick up all his things. _"Heh...Thank you Listener...Cicero just needs to gather our belongings..."_ He mumbled, dropping a couple of knapsacks on the floor.

"Here, let me help you, " Ava gave a pitied look, and went to help the struggling jester.

_"NONSENSE Listener! Cicero can get it." _He insisted, swiping up the knapsacks before she could grab them and heading inside the room. _"Did Listener have a nice nap?" _He asked, unloading their supplies.

"Honestly...I've only slept a few minutes." A look of concern fell over her face, "Maybe you should rest too. I'm sure you're tired from packing all our things for so long - - you can take the bed for now if you like." She suggested. "We can both rest before we pay Delvin a visit tonight."

_"No...Cicero can't take the Listener's bed. Cicero can sleep on the floor in his sleeping bag..." _The jester stretched his aching muscles tiredly. _"Cicero doesn't want to sleep yet. He'll just sit on this chair and wait until it's dark." _He began to yawn, as he took a seat. _"Cicero will wake you come nightfall."_

"Are you _sure?_" Ava questioned him once more.

_"Cicero is POSITIVE! He has never been so SURE in his LIFE!" _He smiled, with a tired look in his eyes. No wonder he liked his Listener so much! She was so nice - - so worried about poor pathetic Cicero!

"Okay, then. Well, I'm going back to sleep." She flopped tiredly back on the bed. "I'll see you in a bit," She said sleepily, smiling at him as she closed her eyes.

_"Of course, Listener..."_ He smiled back, placing his hands back behind his head. There was that _smile_ of hers again - - for some reason, that smile made all Cicero's hard work somehow feel rewarded.

* * *

Ava slowly opened her eyes, seeing the room come into focus. Across from her, Cicero sit with his head propped back against the wall sound asleep. She figured the poor man must've been so exhausted he couldn't fight it any longer. She also reasoned that it was later than she'd anticipated due to Cicero not being able to wake her.

She carefully stood up, trying not to wake him. Ava felt sympathy for the poor jester who'd labored so much just because he felt it was his obligation. She really wouldn't feel right in waking him from his much needed rest. Ava grabbed her knapsack and quietly exited the room. She knew she could go by herself and be back safely - - she was used to travelling alone anyway. Cicero would probably never know that she left.

Ava left the tavern and made her way across town and down the stairs that led to the lower-level of buildings next to the murky waters. Checking her surroundings, she found a chance to slip through the entrance of the Ratway undetected. She closed the door behind her, reaching into her knapsack and pulling out a masked cowl to hide her identity from the thieves that resided within.

She walked cautiously along the winding tunnels, listening to her footsteps echo throughout. She eventually made her way to the familiar door that led to the Ragged Flagon. So much had changed since the last time she'd been here - - so many events had transpired since her previous visit.

She opened the door, and upon entering the cistern she instantly spotted Delvin sitting at his table just like last time. Adjusting her cowl, she walked past the thieves that stood about the area, making her way to Mallory.

The shifty-eyed man glared up at her as she approached him, "What ya need?"

Ava looked around herself warily, "I'm the person Astrid sent here before...I need to speak with you...Is there anywhere we can go that's _private_?"

Delvins glare softened, "Oh it's you, aye...I heard about Astrid..." He hung his head down, "I always told her she was too _dangerous_ for her own good...Bloody shame..." Delvin looked back to Ava, "Aye, we can talk. Follow me." He stood up, leading her through a door in the back of the hideout. Delvin closed the door behind Ava, then led her to another table within the small, dimly lit room. "Now, what can I do for ya?" He leaned on the table, clasping his hands together.

"Since you know about Astrid...I'm the new leader of the Brotherhood," It felt so foreign to say those words. Ava still felt strange being in charge, but she continued on despite that fact. "After our Sanctuary at Falkreath was destroyed, we had to relocate to a Sanctuary in Dawnstar. It's very old and in terrible condition, and I was told that you helped Astrid with repairs before...I was wondering if you could help me as well. I have plenty of coin to cover it." Ava explained.

Delvin cracked his knuckles, looking into her eyes, "I suppose I could help ya...Of course, I'd like to_ know _who I'm helpin' out..."

She nodded, pulling off her cowl, "My name's Ava."

"Ha...Well nice to finally meet ya. My, ain't you a_ looker_...Haha, I wouldn't 'ave known you were one of _them_ if ya didn't tell me - - What with ya wearin' that dress an' all. Alright, luv, whaddya need?" Delvin grinned at her, tapping his leathery fingers on the table.

"I think the whole Sanctuary needs a complete overhaul. How much will that cost me?" Ava asked, hoping the price wouldn't exceed what she had.

"Well, normally I'd say about eighteen, but I'll do fifteen for you. I got all _kinds_ of connections - - my people can get you new furniture, banners, repairs and the like. Whaddya say, luv?"

"I can do that." Ava nodded, relieved that she had more than enough coin. Ava paid him, and in turn he gave her a letter of receipt of payment. This letter was for_ her _this time, and not one to deliver to Astrid or anyone else. Reality was sinking in slowly but surely - - Ava would be taking care of these sorts of things from now on.

Delvin opened the door, gesturing for Ava to go out first. Ava pulled the cowl back over her head, stepping by him.

"Now, you let ole' Delvin know if ya need anything else." He said, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her out. "You're place will be lookin' good as new in no time."

Just as Ava had left the room, she saw a figure in shrouded armor rapidly moving toward her. _"THERE YOU ARE! Cic - - I mean - - I thought you were going to TAKE me with you! Why did you LEAVE?!"_ Ava knew right away who was hiding in that armor.

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you. You seemed so _tired..._" Ava explained to the frantic jester.

"An' who might you be?" Delvin folded him arms.

"He's a companion of mine," Ava answered, looking to Cicero, "He was supposed to come with me..."

"Huh...Seems like he's a little attached, eh?" Delvin smirked, causing Cicero to snort irritably at his remark. "Well, come back anytime ya need my services, luv."

"Thanks," Ava nodded, leaving Delvin.

Cicero stepped up close to her while she was exiting the Flagon. _"Cicero doesn't like that Mallory man...Maybe you can take Cicero with you next time?" _He asked in a hushed tone.

"Okay, I won't leave you behind again..." Ava replied, suddenly feeling guilty for leaving the poor eager fellow behind. "I didn't realize how _badly_ you wanted to come with me."

_"Hehe...Listener can make it up to Cicero, if she likes..." _The jester pulled his cowl off once they came to the last stretch of tunnel. He grinned devilishly at her, his striking red hair falling about his face. He looked completely different in his disguise of shrouded armor. Cicero no longer seemed like a foolish jester - - his appearance was now that of a deadly assassin. His sharp, defined features stood out to her more than ever. Cicero really was quite a handsome man - - it just seemed as though his strange attire and offputting personality overshadowed it to most people. Suddenly, Ava felt a bit strange in his presence...There was something so intimidating and mysterious about the man when he looked like_ this_.

"Um...What do you have in mind?" Ava asked hesitantly, worried about what the unpredictable jester would come up with.

_"How about the Listener come with Cicero to get some drinks? Hmmm? There may be SINGING! DANCING!"_ Cicero danced about merrily as he spoke.

Ava looked away from his mischevious gaze, smiling at his behaviour. How could someone so foolish and strange be so charming at the same time? "Yeah, I can do that. I _do _owe you one, after all."

_"Oooohhh GOODEE! Listener won't REGRET it - - Cicero is a born-again ENTERTAINER, after all! Heh...Just give Cicero ONE moment to change his gear." _The jester said, sitting on a nearby bucket, while taking his boots off. She quickly turned away, hearing the sudden unbuckling of his armor.

"Oh...I'll be waiting outside then." Ava quickly hurried off, before the fool could strip down before her eyes.

* * *

_"Ah...two Ale's please Man-lizard!" _Cicero squawked, holding up two gloved fingers.

The male Argonian sighed, propping his broom against the wall. "Very well, then."

The Argonian came back shortly with the two tankards, setting one down in front of Ava. As she took a careful sip, she glanced up at Cicero, who sat with his eyes fixated on her while sporting a big dopey grin on his face. "...This is_ nice_..." Ava said, feeling awkward.

_"WHY YES! Yes it IS!" _Cicero nodded rapidly.

Things grew awkardly quiet between the two, as Ava scanned around the tavern to distract herself from the silence. Her eyes stopped at the table she remembered sitting at the night she murdered Grelod. It seemed like ages ago - - the fateful kill that started her dark descent into the Brotherhood.

_"What is the matter, Listener? Did Cicero pick the wrong table? Would Listener rather be over there?" _Cicero asked, pointing to the table.

"Oh, no this table's fine. I-It's just that this place brings back a lot of memories, that's all." She said, her tone sounding more somber.

_"OH? Good memories, perhaps? Cicero would LOVE to hear of them!" _

Ava shook her head, "I wouldn't call them _good_. The last time I stayed at the Bee and Barb I ended up..._murdering_ Grelod the Kind. Do you know who she was?" Ava asked in a hushed tone.

_"Hehe! Oh, OF COURSE! The nasty old HAGRAVEN that watched over the discarded children! Ooohhh...what a MEAN one she was! Cicero heard of her demise, and oh how he LAUGHED and LAUGHED! Haha!" _Cicero leaned in toward her with a look of morbid curiousity, _"Was it as brutal and BLOODY as Cicero heard it was?"_

"...Yeah...it was..." Ava said, wearing a look of distaste.

_"Cicero thinks you do good work!" _He complimented. _"Was the nasty witch a contract? Or for...PLEASURE?!"_

"Neither. I wasn't a member of the Brotherhood _yet _\- - I just sort of wandered in on a boy who escaped the orphanage. He told me she was a horrible person who needed to die so he and the other children would have a chance at life. It turned out that she was an evil woman - -I saw it with my own eyes, so I killed her. Well, I guess it was a contract _after all - _\- just not _mine_. I unknowingly took it from the Dark Brotherhood, and so Astrid found me afterward. Then I ended up in the Dark Brotherhood myself..." She explained, seeing Cicero's eyes grow wide with what seemed to be a deep interest in what she was saying.

_"Hmmm...What did Listener do before the Brotherhood? OH, Cicero KNOWS - - she was a fierce WARRIOR! OH, or a valiant ADVENTURER...or, or a BANDIT! Something VISCIOUS and DEADLY!" _ He guessed eagerly.

"Oh, goodness no! I was nothing short of a _beggar_, " She said, shocked by his assumptions of her.

_"Hehehe! Listener JESTS! Listener could never have been a VAGABOND! Why, that's MADNESS!" _ He chuckled, taking a big gulp from his tankard.

"No, it's _true_. I lost both my parents back in Cyrodiil when I was young, and I'd been alone ever since," Ava explained, remembering the pain of solitude she'd suffered for years.

_"Cicero did not know this..." _The jester appeared serious for a moment, _"How did Listener lose her parents? Did she MURDER them?" _The jester spoke in a low tone, full of curiousity.

"NO!" Ava jerked back, feeling horrified by his assumption. "No...they were murdered by some people I used to know. Well, they were _disguised, _but I recognized their voices...Anyway, like I said...I was living alone for a long while...The Dark Brotherhood is the only family I have now."

_"Oh...Cicero thought the Listener seemed MELANCHOLY for some reason, and now he KNOWS! He is sorry for your troubles, but the Brotherhood is a WONDERFUL family to have INDEED! Besides, Cicero is here to CHEER you up! Cicero thinks Listener should LAUGH more often...she has such a LOVELY smile, but RARELY does she let out the tiniest bit of laughter..." _The jester remarked.

Ava shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I haven't laughed very much _at all_. I did used to have a better sense of humor a long time ago...Come to think of it, I was an entirely _different_ person back then. There was a time I laughed very often. I _do _miss that..." She thought aloud, reminiscing about her past.

_"Cicero can help you with that! Cicero LOVES the laughter! It was a GIFT from the Night Mother HERSELF! Cicero was like you once...very DISTRAUGHT, very SERIOUS...Ah, yes...But he had a certain...contract. It was Cicero's FINAL one, before he took up his SWORN duties as Keeper of our Matron." _

"Oh?" Ava was both interested in his tale, and relieved not to be talking about her issues any longer.

_"It was a certain JESTER back in Cyrodiil - - Cicero was from there, too! Cicero tracked the foolish creature down and STABBED it to death one night...Oooohhh, but he wasn't like the others...NO...Where they would screech and SCREAM for mercy, the jester...he LAUGHED..." _Cicero's voice turned into a low growl. _"And oh how he LAUGHED, spitting up red until he could LAUGH no more...Cicero never forgot him, and when Cicero's Sanctuary and dark siblings were taken from him, one by one, he thought of the jester EVERMORE...The thoughts, they would not LEAVE poor Cicero, nor would the SILENCE of the Mother...The laughter worked it's way in, PEELING back Cicero's skin...and CRAWLING in...scratching through his skull and TUNNELING beneath to his very MIND! Oh, Cicero used to be different too...but he died, and was REBORN in the LAUGHTER! He is no longer Cicero the assassin, the man...NO...He is the FOOL of HEARTS! LAUGHTER INCARNATE! The Night Mother granted it to fill the SICKENING silence!" _

"I see..." That was what he meant when he spoke to her before about the laughter. She never quite understood what he was saying when he mentioned it to her, but it was clearer now. She really didn't know if it was a gift from the Night Mother, or the result of a mental breakdown of sorts from all the trauma and tragedy he'd likely witnessed. Either way, she felt she had no right to judge the poor jester - - she was practically in the same boat. To her surprise, they had more in common than she previously thought. She, too, was a new person - - her old self had died years ago along with her mother and father. It was good to have a person who could relate in some way, no matter how bizarre it seemed.

_"Cicero has enough HUMOR for he and his LISTENER! Oh, Cicero can tell you a FUNNY joke! He LOVES jokes! Eh-hem...A hulking Nord barges into the Bannered Mare with his fat hag of a wife, while the barmaid demands that he leave his pet horker outside- -" _Cicero suddenly turned around, hearing the sound of a lute. It seemed as though a traveling bard had entered the tavern, grabbing his attention.

The golden-haired Breton strummed the instrument, "Would anyone like to make a request?"

_"OH, Oh! Cicero would LOVE to hear Ragnar the Red! Does the Bard know that one?" _Cicero shouted from across the room, nearly leaping out of his seat with enthusiasm.

"Yes, of course..." The Breton began to play the jester's favorite song in all of Skyrim.

Cicero stood up, holding a hand out to Ava. _"C'mon Listener! Time to have some FUN, hmmmm? Dance with Cicero!"_

Ava hunkered down in her seat, feeling embarrassed. She wasn't the type to just get up and start dancing like a madwoman in front of a tavern filled with ruffians. "I-I...don't know..." She stammered, feeling put on the spot.

_"PLEASE, Listener? Cicero will show you how to cut LOOSE! Pleeeaaaasseeee!" _The jester got down on one knee, pretending to beg and plead, embarrassing her further.

"Okay, okay!" Ava finally gave in, her face flustered and red.

Cicero flashed a wicked grin, as he grabbed Ava by the hand and pulled her into him. He may not have been large like a Nord, but she could feel how strong he was as he twirled her about. _"See, Listener! It's not SO bad! Hahaha!" _The jester giggled.

All Ava could do was try to hide her face when she got a free hand. She felt so _silly _prancing around the tavern with a batty jester. She could feel her face burn red, and her palms grow sweaty. A couple of drunks from the back of the tavern started laughing and shouting, holding their tankards above their heads, making Ava feel even more foolish. It was all so absurd that it was actually beginning to seem rather..._humorous.._

Suddenly, Ava's body felt a jolt. _"Oomph!"_ Cicero had danced them right into someone, knocking them over. It was an older male Nord with a silver beard wearing fine clothes, who was now drenched in his own Mead.

_"OH, CLUMSY Cicero is very VERY sorry, sir...He did not MEAN to knock you-" _Cicero let go of Ava's hands to help the man up, but was interrupted by the angry patron.

"What in Talos' name are you doing?! You stupid Imperial fool! I can't stand you people - - now leave me be!" The man struggled, attempting to get to his feet.

"Vulwulf, are you sure you don't need some help?" The male Argonian stepped up to him.

"No!" The prideful Nord refused, still clammering to stand up.

_"Now, now...Cicero will help you up on your feet, " _Cicero hunkered over the man, holding his hand out.

The old man's face twisted up in a bout of anger as he pushed the jester, causing him to stumble backwards. "I told you I didn't need your help, you damn Imperial!"

_"Stupid NORD shouldn't be so GROUCHY! Cicero was only trying to HELP!" _Cicero remarked, as the old man finally regained his footing.

"I don't care _what_ you were doing, just get outta my face - - and take that Imperial _harlot_ of yours with ya. I can't stand the likes of her either!" Vulwulf shook his fist in Cicero's face.

Instantly, Cicero's expression contorted to one of pure _rage_. He snarled, jumping on top of the old Nord and punching him square in the face. The Nord returned with the force of his fists, as they rolled around brawling in the floor.

Ava felt completely caught off-guard - - They certainly didn't need this kind of attention! "Cicero! Please STOP! We need to LEAVE!" She yelled, noticing the female Argonian rushing out the door screaming for the guards.

In a matter of moments the Riften guards rushed in, prying the two apart. "Alright boys, enough of this. You're both comin' with us for the night." One of the guards ordered, as they began to lead the two out. Cicero gritted his teeth, glaring at the Nord.

"Is there anything I can do? You know, pay his fine or something?" Ava asked one of the guards holding Cicero's arm.

"Haha, there's_ no way _we're letting these two out tonight. There's enough trouble brewin' in Riften without folks fighting it out in the tavern too. They need to learn their lessons! I don't care how much coin ya got!" The guard barked at her. "You can pay his way in the morning_...if _we're in a good mood."

* * *

Ava stood outside of Mistveil Keep, leaning against a golden-topped tree with her arms folded waiting patiently for her partner to be released. Cicero and herself had offered to pay the fine, but the guards seemed rather annoyed by the jester's constant banter throughout the night; Thus, they weren't in a good mood, and made him wait out his time.

Glancing at the clear sunny skies, Ava felt strangely relaxed. Compared to most of the evil deeds she had taken part in, witnessing a little scuffle at a tavern was nothing to her. It was a bit embarrassing, but that was about it - - at least she wasn't_ killing _someone this time.

_"YOO-HOO! Listener! Cicero is FREE now!" _She swiftly turned, seeing the jester running toward her, hands flailing about in exaggeration. _"Those PESKY, simple-minded OAFS finally let Cicero go! Can you believe they thought poor Cicero was CRAZY?!"_

"Well, I'm glad you're free now," Ava said, avoiding answering his question. "I guess we should go back to the Inn and retrieve our things - - We have a long journey back...Maybe we should hire a carriage this time." She thought aloud. "Next time I should be smarter about things and just take Shadowmere..."

_"WAIT, Listener! You're not ANGRY with poor, humble Cicero, are you? He was only defending his Listener from that VILE Nord! NOBODY insults Listener - - she is NOT those things! PLEASE don't be MAD at LOWLY Cicero..." _He pleaded with her, mistaking her serious attitude for being displeased with him.

Ava turned to look at Cicero, who stood with a big frown on his face, his lip trembling. He was making small whimpering noises, and all the while she was wondering if it was real or if he was perhaps feigning it. Nevertheless, she wasn't angry. Actually, he was quite fun to be around in his own way. Looking back on it, the previous night was rather _funny_. The lunacy of it all - - the crazy jester trying to dance with her, only to get into a brawl with an old man and wind up in jail! The very thought made her smile.

For that matter, it made her begin to laugh. She snorted, looking at the jester, "Ha...haha...hahaha! HAHAHAHA! NO! Haha..I'm not angry...ha! It's actually really funny!" Ava found herself giggling uncontrollably. It felt so new and so foreign to feel like really laughing again, but it was there all the same. Nobody had made her laugh like this since her life took a turn for the worst. It was nice, and she felt grateful for the feeling.

Cicero's eyes grew wide, and he too began to laugh, _"HEHEHEHEHE! See, Listener? Cicero TOLD you he could help you laugh!" _He hooted, patting her on the back. _"OH, Cicero almost FORGOT! He has a GIFT for his Listener - - A present for SPARING poor, foolish Cicero!" _He said, reaching in his knapsack and pulling out the shiny ring.

Ava took the silver garnet ring, holding it up to reveal it's sparkly red jewel. "Cicero, you didn't have to get this. I spared you because you were in the_ right_...you didn't need to repay me." Ava felt a bit surprised by his nice gesture - - a simple thank you would have been plenty. Besides, he'd volunteered himself as her personal slave at it was. She didn't think he needed to go to such lengths to repay her kindness.

_"Does Listener not like the ring?" _Cicero asked pitifully.

"No, it's very nice. I _do_ like it. It's just - - look, you don't have to be my _slave_! You don't have to break your back carrying my things, you don't have to do all the work, and you don't have to buy gifts for me! I can do those things for_ myself_...I feel like it would be taking advantage of you. You're a_ friend_, and that is enough." She tried to explain to the pouty jester.

_"Friend?! Listener thinks of Cicero as her FRIEND? Hehe! YES! BEST of friends, INDEED! Don't worry, Cicero will do better next time! He PROMISES! He won't buy anymore fancy gifts until YOU say so!" _Cicero piped.

"Heh...Okay then, Cicero. Let's get our things and go so we can hitch a ride on that carriage. Maybe Delvin's people are already working on the place..." Ava said, motioning him along.

_"As you WISH, Listener! Cicero will carry your things to the wagon for you!" _He smiled, catching up behind her.

Ava sighed, shaking her head. She had a sneaking suspicion that Cicero wasn't going to let this servitude thing go...


	14. Chapter 14: A New Addition

**Author's Note: ** _Hello everyone! Here's my next chapter, hope you enjoy! As always, a big thanks to any and all who stop by to read/follow/fav/review - - it means a lot to me. _

* * *

Chapter 14: A New Addition

"WAKE...MY CHILD..." The all too familiar voice caused Ava to jolt up in her large bed. She pushed her long black hair out of her face, searching about her room. Only one candle burned dimly by her bedside, casting shadows about the large Master Bedroom. She tossed her crimson-hued blanket off her lower half and stood up, wondering if it was the voice of the Mother or simply a strange dream.

"COME...EMBRACE ME, CHILD..." The voice rang out once more, answering her question.

She closed her room door and headed down the hallway and up the stairs past the newly-furnished dining table. The Night Mother's tomb was open, her corpse glowing dimly in the darkness. She stepped forward, now standing directly in front of the Night Mother.

"MY CHILD...YOU HAVE DONE WELL IN FOLLOWING MY DIRECTION..." The Mother's voice grew louder and louder until it filled the whole Sanctuary. Ava closed her eyes, taking it all in while feeling an icy wind form in front of her.

Breathing in deep and opening her eyes, she saw the Unholy Matron standing before her once more in all her malevolent beauty. The tall, stunning Dunmer's midnight hair whipped about her as if the cold wind had come from the Void itself, blowing it forcefully in many directions. A faint purple fog began to drift about the two of them, as Ava's eyes fixated on the Mother.

"AVA, MY LISTENER...YOU HAVE MURDERED THE EMPEROR AND BROUGHT FEAR BACK INTO THE HEARTS OF TAMRIEL...AND NOW IT IS TIME THAT OUR DARK FAMILY MUST GROW ONCE MORE..."

Ava nodded obediently. "Yes, Night Mother...What do you want me to do?"

"MY CHILD, YOU MUST REFORM THE BLACK HAND. YOU ARE THE THUMB, AND NOW WE MUST HAVE FOUR FINGERS...THEY ARE THE SPEAKERS...BUT THIS CANNOT HAPPEN AT ONCE...NAZIR IS YOUR FIRST SPEAKER, AND HE SHALL FIND NEW BROTHERS AND SISTERS TO PARTAKE IN SITHIS' WILL...THE BROTHERHOOD SHALL PROSPER SOON...MANY WILL JOIN THE FAMILY...WHEN THESE THINGS HAPPEN...WHEN ALL EVENTS ARE SET IN MOTION, AND ALL THINGS ARE IN LINE WITH THE WILL OF THE DREAD FATHER...THEN I SHALL REVEAL YOUR TRUE PURPOSE..."

Ava suddenly had a strange sinking feeling in her gut. What was her _true _purpose, if not to be the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood? For some reason, the fear of the unknown crept over both her body and mind.

"SPEAK WITH NAZIR WHEN HE WAKES...TELL HIM OF HIS DUTIES...THE DARK BROTHERHOOD SHALL RISE ONCE MORE..." The Night Mother faded out, engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Ava alone in the darkness of the Sanctuary. She knew what she had to do, and so she would tell Nazir first thing in the morning.

* * *

Ava approached the dining area, sitting at the large, luxurious table Delvin's crew had furnished. Nazir had just finished stirring the cooking pot, coming to join the others around the table.

"I have something to tell you, Nazir," Ava spoke to the Redguard, who seemed to have a look of disinterest on his face.

"What?" Nazir asked dryly.

"The Night Mother spoke to me...It concerns _you._" Ava explained.

_"OOooohhh! The MOTHER has spoken! Did she say anything about her KEEPER, perhaps?!" _Cicero leaned forward, resting his chin on his fists and grinning.

"Well, no Cicero - - Not s_pecifically, _but it does involve _everyone_." Ava said to the fidgeting jester.

"The Night Mother, eh? Well what_ is _it, then?" The subject of the Night Mother had seemed to catch Nazir's interest.

"She spoke to me in the night. She told me that we are now ready to rebuild the Brotherhood. She said that you are our first Speaker, Nazir. She wants you to find new initiates for our dark family. As time goes on we can eventually rebuild the Black Hand, which means we will have three more speakers and hopefully many members. She wanted me to tell you this." Ava told the curious Redguard.

"The Night Mother appointed _me_ as Speaker?" Nazir inquired, surprised by the unexpected news. "I...That was the _last_ thing I'd expect to hear from you, Ava. Haha...Well, I certainly _will _fulfill my duties, then. I'll start the hunt as soon as possible. This will be _good_." Nazir smiled darkly. He seemed to be very pleased with the news of his new status in the Brotherhood, which seemed like a good start to Ava.

_"Hehe! Nazir should take faithful Cicero along to help. Cicero is WONDERFUL at spotting potential TALENTS!" _The Keeper attempted to persuade the Redguard.

Nazir gave the jester a sharp look, "Not on your life, _clown_. Go bother someone else."

_"FINE! Cicero would rather stay here with Listener ANYWAY!" _He remarked, looking visibly upset.

"I, for one, think this is a_ glorious _occasion," Babette smiled. "For the first time in years we may have a booming population once more. I look forward to it!"

* * *

Rain was beating down on Nazir as a bolt of lighting flashed, illuminating the vast terrain that lay before him in the dead of night. He gently nudged Shadowmere, who'd been previously spooked by the flash, causing him to trot forward once more. Why was it _always _pouring outside when he had to travel long distances? The weather in Skyrim was usually harsh, and if it wasn't coming a blizzard, it was pouring down freezing rain by the _bucketfuls_. It was nights like these that made the Redguard miss the hot crystal sands of Hammerfell.

He was going in no particular direction, perhaps because murder could strike _anywhere _at_ anytime_. He just needed some leads - - some possible killers to recruit, so he had been travelling from town to town in hopes of hearing or seeing something that could be of use to him.

As Shadowmere trotted forward on the muddy path, lightning flickered again, causing Nazir to catch a glimpse of something - - possibly _someone_ up a bit further from his current location. Something about what he'd witnessed didn't look quite right. There appeared to be a person strewn out on the ground, with another person knelt overtop of them.

Nazir nudged Shadowmere a bit harder, making him gallop toward the scene. When he came close enough to speak, he yelled to the two forms before him.

"You there! Is everything _alright_?" He asked, pretending to be concerned.

What Nazir witnessed from that moment further was _disturbing_ to say the least. A tall Nord with a black mane and matching facial hair, stood up from the corpse on the ground, wiping blood from his mouth. His eyes were those of the undead - - he was a _Vampire._

"What in_ Sithis' _name?" Nazir spoke to himself, in disbelief. This Nord seemed to have murdered someone to feed upon. Here was a potential _candidate _right before his very eyes!

Nazir dismounted Shadowmere, approaching the Vampire. He noticed that the corpse seemed to be a bandit of sorts. Suddenly, a man's voice could be heard shouting furiously in the distance.

_"There he is! He killed our chief - - cut his heart out!" _A rough looking bandit bolted out, swinging a sword, followed by four others.

The Vampire remained silent, reaching behind himself and pulling out a giant ebony warhammer. Nazir braced himself, unsheathing his scimitar. Instantly, the two crashed into the bandits, swinging their deadly weapons.

Nazir plunged his blade into an unlucky bandit's stomach, while the Nord swung his mighty warhammer, crushing a man's head. Nazir moved quickly and powerfully, with the Vampire fighting visciously at his side. After moments of intense battle, only one bandit was left standing. The Vampire took the head of his weapon, butting the last remaining bandit in the face, and knocking him to the ground. The large Nord calmly walked up to him, standing over the struggling enemy. He brought the warhammer above his head with both muscular arms, thrusting it down and crushing the man's face in with one deadly blow as lightning flashed ominously around his silhouette.

Nazir could easily see this man was a force to be reckoned with. He approached the Vampire, who calmly placed his fearsome weapon behind his back. "You sure know how to _murder_." He applauded the ominous Nord, who's serious disposition seemed completely unphased by the attack.

"...I've grown _used _to it...It's how I survive...How I live..." The Vampire replied, his voice low and as still as death.

"I'm Nazir...and _you_ are?" He questioned the mysterious man.

"The name's Vottur..." The dark, fearsome man replied.

"Vottur, eh? Well, you're not going to_ believe _this, but I have a certain_ proposition _for you..." Nazir smiled deviously.

* * *

Ava and the Keeper stood before the shiny metal tomb, as he vigorously polished it with precious oils. _"So tell me, Listener...What does our Mother look like? Cicero ALWAYS wanted to know!" _ Cicero asked, pulling his cloth away from the sarcophagus and inspecting his work.

Ava eyed the shiny coffin, then turned to Cicero. "She's..._magnificent..._Possibly the most_ beautiful _being I've ever seen...Her eyes - - her lips...they're such a beautiful, rich crimson..." She found herself suddenly exhilerated just by speaking of their Matron - - an unusual, but pleasant feeling.

Cicero's usual goofy expression had turned to a wide-eyed look of deep intrigue. It was as if time stood still to the jester while his precious Mother was being described to him.

"Her hair is black as night, and her smile is both beautiful and _dangerous_...She's tall - - _much_ taller than the two of us...And her voice is strong and _powerful_..." Ava smiled at the jester, who seemed lost in a world of his own, visualizing the Night Mother.

As Ava finished her description, the jester resumed his smiling. To Ava's surprise, it wasn't his usual foolish expression - - it was more subtle and had an almost_ sorrowful _quality to it. Cicero placed his hand on Ava's shoulder, and began to speak in a low, serious manner. _"Cicero wishes he could see what you see...Hear what you hear...Ah, but it was not meant to be so..."_

She looked at him, feeling both sympathetic for his misfortune and surprised at this glimpse of what lied beneath his usual antics. Ava knew Cicero had wanted so_ badly _to be the Listener. "I'm sorry..." Was all she could say to try and comfort him.

The jester frowned at her._"No, NO! Listener should not be SORRY! For it was the will of SITHIS! Cicero is GLAD you are his Listener! He just WISHES sometimes, that is all! BESIDES, Listener can TELL Cicero what the Mother says! No more SORRY from Listener! SHE is the best thing the Dark Brotherhood HAS! WHY, the best thing CICERO has!" _

Feeling caught off guard by his sincerety, Ava felt a little embarrassed by his high praise of her. "Thank you, Cicero. I'll...be sure to keep you updated with what the Mother says." She said, hoping to cheer him up. It was the first time she'd seen It - - if only for a brief moment. Behind his strange demeanor was a man who was sad and troubled, who would never get to live life as he truly wanted. She heard him speak of his desire to be the Listener before, but mostly in anger or to explain a bit of his past to her. This was the first time she had only heard the _sadness_. The more she got to know the Keeper, the more she found herself relating to him in unexpected ways.

_"Hehe...Cicero thanks you!" _He said, trying to sound like his usual merry self. Ava could still hear traces of the sad undertone in his voice.

At once, the two of them turned to find Nazir stepping into view. "Well, here it is. Sanctuary _bloody_ Sanctuary, my friend!" He turned behind him, gesturing to someone who had not yet come into view.

"Nazir?" Ava caught the Redguard's attention, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Ah, just who I needed to _see_!" Nazir beamed with a proud look on his face. "Ava, I want you to meet our new initiate,_ Vottur_." He spoke as a large, fierce looking Nord came into view. Nazir was by no means a small man, but this dark-featured fellow seemed to loom over him in comparison. He was muscular and intimidating to look at. His very presence in the room seemed to darken the atmosphere itself.

"Hello..." Ava said cautiously, eyeing the ominous Nord.

"Vottur, this is Ava. She is our _Listener _\- - the leader of our dark family. You may not know much about our ways as of now, but I'll let Babette take care of the specifics. I know that little she-devil will be _more_ than willing to tell you all about the Brotherhood. Let's just say you're _her _type." He explained to the silent Nord.

_"OH, SUCH a splendid, HAPPY occasion this is! Listener, we have a NEW brother! HOOHOO!" _Cicero snapped back to himself, prancing about like a madman.

Nazir sighed, _"Unfortunately_, this is our Keeper. You will have to get used to him, if you_ can_. I don't think I _ever_ will." He glared at the prancing jester.

Vottur's face showed nothing more than a blank expression, as he looked at both the jester and Ava. "Greetings to you both..." He said solemnly, slightly bowing his head.

Tapping his cheek, Cicero hopped over to the large Nord, studying the man. _"HMMmmm...This BIG Nord's eyes aren't right...OH, Cicero KNOWS! HE's a BLOOD-SUCKER!HOHO!" _ He clapped his hands merrily. _"HEHE! Cicero thinks you will fit right IN!"_

"Is there somewhere you can take_ him_?!" Nazir asked Ava, pointing in frustration at the jester.

Ava came up behind the overzealous Keeper, patting him gently on the shoulder. His body jerked, slightly startled as he faced her wearing a big dopey grin on his face. "We'd better let Nazir show him around the place. We wouldn't want to hold up _progress_." She joked, smiling at him as she gently guided him away from the annoyed Redguard and the new initiate.

_"OH, YES! As you WISH, Listener!" _He nodded eagerly, walking away from the Vampire.

The Redguard guided Vottur past the room and down the stairs, continuing the tour of the Sanctuary. It was far too soon for Ava to know what to think of Vottur. If he was as dangerous as he appeared to be, then the Brotherhood was indeed on the right track.

* * *

"I think that pretty well covers it. Any questions?" Babette asked the silent Nord, seating herself across from him at the table.

"I believe I understand..." He said, looking down at his clasped hands.

"_Wonderful_! Now all you have to do is look forward to murdering your next _victim_." Babette smiled deviously. She took notice of how the grave Vampire didn't look her way or laugh at her rather _colorful _sense of humor. He didn't seem much for conversation, so she figured she'd _pry_ it out of him for a bit.

"Tell me, Vottur...How long have you been a child of the night? It's hard to tell one's age once the Vampirism sets in. It seems to keep one looking _youthful_, if you know what I mean." Babette remarked.

"...I was about twenty when I became a Vampire. It was roughly fifteen years ago." He explained, still staring at his hands.

"Why, you're still a_ child_! I have you beat by a long-shot." Babette smirked, waiting for his reaction. She found it rather entertaining to tell people her_ real _age. The looks on their ignorant faces were worth their weight in gold!

Vottur finally met eyes with her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "How old are you?" He asked in a low tone.

"Plenty older than _you_! I've been a Vampire for well over_ three-hundred _years. I'm by _far_ the oldest one here...Well, unless you count the Night Mother's corpse,_ that is_." She grinned. "Well, at least you aren't the _baby_ of our group."

"Who would that be?" Vottur asked, his expression unchanging.

"Our Listener Ava...I find it rather _interesting_ that one so young as her was chosen to lead our Sanctuary. I do think Sithis has something up his sleeve with_ this _one..." She said, rubbing her chin and pondering to herself. "I'm not exactly sure of her age, but I'm quite sure she's a little younger than you." She looked to him with a mischevious look on her face, "You never know, she may start to fancy a handsome young Vampire like _yourself_. She's a nice girl - - I think you'll_ like _her." She winked at the Nord.

Vottur glared at Babette with a rather disgusted look on his face, _"No..." _It was the first sign of emotion she'd seen from him since he entered the Sanctuary earlier that day, and she was quite perplexed by it.

Babette looked bewildered. "What do you mean_ no_? You just_ met _her...She's done you no harm."

"I have no ill-will toward the girl. I do not know her. I have a _wife_..." He said somberly.

_"Oh..." _Babette said apologetically. "Well it probablly wouldn't have happened _anyway_. I'm certain our Keeper is in love with the girl, as it is. He'd probably _murder_ anyone who had a chance with her." She shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15: The Awakening

**Author's Note:** _Here's chapter 15! Wow 15 already - - and so much more to go! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. It makes me happy to have the opportunity to entertain! As always, thanks to all who stop by!_

* * *

Chapter 15: The Awakening

After what seemed like a considerable time had passed, Ava began to grow more comfortable with her role as head of the Dark Brotherhood. Contracts had seemed to be flowing in steadily, and Ava simply handed them out to the others, alternating between the assassins to keep things fair. She, too, would take the occasional contract, but _only_ if no one else could - - she may have been used to assassinating people by now, but she certainly didn't _volunteer_ to do the act if she didn't have to.

Vottur proved to be a very capable assassin, and a much-needed new addition to the dark family. Ava hardly spoke to the Vampire, seeing as they were both less inclined to be talkative - - especially Vottur, who rarely spoke at_ all_. Ava was glad he was there, nonetheless, because it meant she was fulfilling the Mother's wishes to start rebuilding the Brotherhood. Nazir would occasionally search for new initiates between contracts, but he had little luck recently in finding someone he felt was worthy of the Black Hand.

Everything seemed to settle down after Titus Mede had fallen by her blade, and she spent most of her days in the Sanctuary, going out occasionally with the other assassins for supplies or business of sorts. Her new life was pretty tolerable by now, given the circumstances. Ava thought of her past life less and less as her new family filled her up inside, taking over the old. Every now and then, she'd think briefly of her life back in Cyrodiil - - of her birth family. It was usually in the dead of night when she lie awake in her bed when the sadness from down below would resurface. She'd quietly sob alone, until sleep took her over and a new day would come to wipe away her thoughts. She was relieved that the pain wasn't as insufferable as it had been when she'd wandered alone all those years.

Over time, she'd become quite close to the jester. It was practically unavoidable, considering he tagged along behind her whenever he got the chance. Ava didn't mind his constant clinging - - he _was _a good friend, after all. She began to have the sneaking suspicion that he was aching to go along on her next contract, judging by his behavior. He'd practically begged everyone else in the Sanctuary to tag along, and was instantly rejected by each of them. She was up next, and it was only a matter of time before he'd be asking.

Unlike the others, she'd gladly let him tag along. She had been alone for so many years, that she rather_ liked _the idea of having a partner to travel with. Ava's sympathy for the cooped up jester also played a part in her kindness toward him. She'd witnessed how stir-crazy the poor fellow was going from never getting contracts. He rarely had an opportunity to leave the Sanctuary for any good reason, and he was becoming more erratic and fidgety as a result. This resulted in Cicero grating on everyone else's nerves - - everyone except _Ava_.

* * *

Ava took a final swing at the target in the training chamber. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she walked into the shadowy corner, plopping herself tiredly in a chair while still holding her jagged blade. She'd never taken much interest in practicing before, but it had been a rather slow day. She wasn't quite ready to leave for her contract, so she decided to give it a try. To her surprise, it was rather fun to scuffle around a bit.

As she sat listening to herself pant from her workout, she heard footsteps pacing in her direction. A shadowy figure entered the dim chamber.

_"Listener? Are you in here?"_ Cicero's voice piped out, bouncing against the stone walls which seemed to magnify it.

"Yeah, over here." Ava waved her arm, catching his attention.

_"OH, What is the Listener up to all ALONE in the dark?" _The jester came bounding over.

"I was just messing around, " Ava said, examining her twisted blade. "Do you need something?"

_"OOOoooooohhhhh, is THAT Listener's BLADE?!" _Cicero's eyes spotted the jagged dagger in her hand, distracting him from Ava's question.

"...Yeah...um...It used to be Astrid's before..." Ava trailed off, uncomfortably reminded of what she had to do to her former leader.

_"WHY, Cicero has HEARD of this blade...Very RARE, very SACRED! Stupid Astrid should have never wrapped her FILTHY hands around it!" _Cicero scowled in disgust.

"It is pretty_ unusual_. What kind of dagger is this?" Ava wondered aloud.

_"Why Listener...It is the BLADE of WOE! It's an ANCIENT blade belonging to the Dark Brotherhood for many, MANY years! Cicero never IMAGINED he would lay his eyes upon it!" _The jester stared at the precious blade in wonderment.

"Ah...Well it certainly is _powerful_." Ava found herself reminded of the times when she could feel the its sheer power just from gripping its hilt.

Cicero's eyes were fixated on the blade, as if he were locked a trance-like state. _"C-can Cicero HOLD it?" _He stammered, reaching out a trembling hand.

"Yeah..." Ava carefully held out the twisted dagger. The way the jester quivered when he laid eyes on the blade caused Ava to feel slighty uneasy. True, it was a sacred and powerful weapon, but Cicero behaved as if hypnotized by the very sight of it.

Slowly, the jester wrapped his quivering fingers around the hilt. He drew the blade near himself, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. Upon opening, his eyes looked so different - - so fierce and devious. His lips curled into that all-too familiar smile - - both evil and cunning. The jester spoke slowly and darkly, his eyes never moving from the precious razor-sharp metal. _"So many souls sent to the Void by this blade...Oh, to kill again...To taste their fear...delight in their torment...Cicero remembers those days...remembers them well..."_

The fine hairs on Ava's neck began to stand on end as she heard the Keeper's low, enticing voice. She could see the menacing look on his face - - it was the other side of him. When he was like this there was no laughing, no singing, no dancing - - only the jester's vicious lust for blood. Ava had seen this before...when Cicero thought she had defiled the Night Mother. Now his darkness seemed to fill the shadowy chamber, enveloping the both of them. He felt so _dangerous_, and it was _suffocating _her.

Ava stood up nervously with her hand held out, hoping Cicero would comply and give the blade back to her. She was hesitant to speak to him - - he was_ unpredictable _after all.

Cicero said nothing, his eyes sharply meeting hers. He grinned a bit wider - - a bit _darker_. His eyes were piercing. Ava felt as if they would burn a hole right through her. Her heart begin to beat rapidly with intimidation. Finally, the jester opened his mouth, breaking the deafening silence between them. _"Take good care of it Listener...Cicero knows you will..." _He slowly and carefully handed the blade back to her.

Ava took the blade, sheathing it with a feeling of relief. "...Um, did you want something Cicero?" Ava quickly changed the subject.

_"INDEED!" _Cicero instantly perked up, becoming his merry self again. _"Listener, Cicero hears you have a contract..."_

"Yes, it's in Solitude. I'm supposed to speak to an Altmer named Endarie in the Winking Skeever." Ava explained to the eager jester.

_"HMMmmm...Solitude...Cicero hasn't been to Solitude in AGES! You know, Listener, Cicero hasn't been ANYWHERE besides Dawnstar..." _The jester pouted. _"Cicero has asked ALL his dark siblings if he could come along. NO they said! Can you believe they think Cicero is a PEST?! Poor, POOR Cicero..."_

"You can go Cicero," Ava chuckled, feeling a bit amused at his attempts to weasel his way into a trip to the outside world.

_"HEHEHE! OH Listener! Cicero is so HAPPY! He KNEW the KIND, SWEET Listener would take him!" _The jester grabbed Ava by the hands, spinning her about. _"When do we leave, Listener?"_

"Now, if you'd like," Ava smiled, enjoying his giddy reaction. Why not? She'd put it off long enough as it was. It was as if Cicero gave her the much-needed boost of motivation to carry out her plans.

_"HEHE! Listener will be GLAD she took Cicero along - - she won't REGRET it!" _

* * *

Night had fallen on the streets of Solitude, as Cicero and Ava entered the gate into the great city. Oh, how_ happy _Cicero was to be on a contract with none other than his _wonderful _Listener! It had been _so long_, and Cicero had yearned to be a part of the action for longer than his poor brain could tolerate!

"I guess we'll head on in, " Ava said from under her hood, pointing to the tavern to the left. Tonight she was dressed a bit _differently_. She disguised herself in a blue-hooded mage robe. She told Cicero she was afraid she'd be recognized within the city due to her run in with the false Emperor. He, too, was not in his usual attire for her fear of standing out. He simply wore a peasant's garb with his hair pulled neatly back. He missed wearing his motley, but he was more than happy to follow his Listener's commands.

Cicero nodded, following his Listener into the Winking Skeever. His eyes fixated on her slender form as she entered the doorway. He stepped up closely behind her, catching and holding the door open for her. She quickly scanned the tavern, then turned to Cicero. He could tell by the sure look on her face that she'd spotted her client.

Ava seated herself at a table alongside an Altmer with dirty blonde hair, who sat wearing a set of fancy merchant's clothes. Cicero calmly seated himself between the two ladies, adjusting his peasant's attire while listening to their conversation.

"So...it _is_ true. That bloody ritual works after_ all_." The High Elf smirked, tapping her slender fingers on the table.

"You must be Endarie," Ava spoke. "What do you need from us?" All Cicero could see was the movement of her red lips, as her eyes were hidden. The Listener had such_ nice _lips...but he missed seeing her dark sapphire eyes. He liked gazing into them - - into the beautiful face of his _deadly _leader. The jester found that his mind began to stray...to _other_ thoughts - -_ inappropriate_ thoughts. Cicero grimaced at his _vile _behavior, trying to shake away the urges he felt. What would his Listener think of him?!

"It's that _filthy _beggar at the front of my shop - - he practically _lives _out there! They call him Noster Eagle-Eye, I believe. That nasty vagrant is _hurting_ my business. My customers come to the Radiant Raiment for our finely tailored items - - not to be followed by a foul smelling vagabond who attempts to take their coin away before they get in the door!" The Altmer spoke with a look of disgust on her face. She seemed to be like almost every elf Cicero had ever met - - snotty and oh so arrogant!

"A..._beggar_?" Ava spoke with both a surprised and disappointed tone in her voice.

"What, is my contract not of_ value _to you?" The elf remarked, scowling. "I never thought assassins to be the_ picky _type. I mean, look at you. You get paid to slaughter people for a living - - I wouldn't exactly call your living a_ noble_ one. Yes, you're much too slimy to be choosy, hmn?" Endarie scoffed, folding her arms.

"No, it's not _that _\- - We will make sure he's taken care of." Ava said, trying to reassure the hostile elf. How _humble _his dear Listener was! When Cicero used to be an assassin, he would gut a mean client like a_ slaughterfish _\- - once he murdered the target, of course. His Listener was much kinder than he, and Cicero found her so_ interesting_. Oh how he wished he could crawl right inside her head and pick her brain just to see what she was thinking!

"Just remember we have a_ deal_, whether you like it or_ not_! You won't get a single coin from me until that disgusting beggar is lying in a pool of his own _blood_!" Endarie proudly stood up, abruptly walking out and leaving the tavern.

Ava sat in silence, nervously wringing her hands. It really was a mystery to Cicero why she was not _excited _to send a soul to the Void. _"Is something the matter, Listener?" _He asked the troubled assassin.

"No...It's just that, well...I had to kill a beggar before...He was just so..._defenseless_..." Ava's voice sounded shaken. "I thought I was past this, but I just remember how_ terrible _it was last time..."

Cicero's brow wrinkled in confusion, _"Cicero does not understand..." _Surely his Listener _enjoyed _her kills? Why ever would she _not? _Cicero_ lived _for the moments when others _died_!

"I-It's nothing..." Ava grew silent again, as if in thought. After a moment, she turned to Cicero, "Can I ask a favor of you?"

_"Why, OF COUSE Listener!" _Cicero beamed. How he _loved_ it when she asked for his assistance! He loved her _smile _\- - her look of satisfaction toward her faithful, useful Keeper. Why, Cicero would dance on _hot cinders _for her, even if it burnt his toes_ clean off_!

Ava leaned in close to Cicero, her warm breath tickling his ear. "Will you murder Noster?" He could see those deep blue eyes from under her hood looking into his. His heart _pounded_ in his chest. His Listener was asking of him what he'd wanted to do for so very _long _\- - complete a contract for his Mother. At first Cicero was stunned; He could only _breathe_. His first impulse was to grab his Listener and press his mouth into her beautiful blood red lips - - yet he held back. No, no! Silly Cicero had to stay in his place - - to behave himself and remain true to his duties.

"You don't have to...I was just hoping you'd_ want _to." His beautiful Listener spoke again, noticing his lack of response. Cicero shook his head, trying to separate himself from his urges. How_ foolish _of him to think such thoughts of his dear leader! She was to be respected, not _lusted _after!

_"Cicero would want nothing more than to send a soul to Sithis..." _The jester barely got his voice out, seeing as though his throat had become very dry from his surge of emotions.

Ava leaned in once more, "Thank you, friend." Her warm breath_ teased _poor Cicero again, causing his body to tingle. Why was it so hard to_ shake _her from his wicked mind? Cicero breathed in deep, trying to still his racing thoughts.

_"Anything for you, dear Listener," _Cicero wheezed. It was the _truth _\- - He would do _anything_ for her.

* * *

Ava followed alongside her Keeper, who pranced cheerfully beside Noster Eagle-Eye as they left the City of Solitude together.

Noster spoke, his voice heavy with despair. "Most people see me in my condition and assume I'm but a worthless _drunkard_. They conveniently forget I fought alongside the Imperials in the Great War. I was only worthy when I was _useful_, then I was left for dead! It's when a man is no longer useful that he sees other's_ true _colors...But you two...You've been so kind to talk to Katla for me...maybe if she takes me in, I can help her on her farm to get by...I'll have food and drink, and a roof over my head..." He smiled, his expression both exhausted and hopeful.

_"But OF COURSE she will. Cicero and his DEAR friend know she and her family quite well! SURELY she will help your troubles..." _Cicero smiled innocently, looking in Ava's direction, as if he thought of his devious lie as a sort of inside joke that only the two of them were aware of.

Ava remained silent, gazing at the two moons hanging high in the night sky for distraction. This poor beggar was so trusting of them, and after what seemed like a lifetime of betrayal, his last hope would be crushed as he would meet the ultimate betrayers - - the one's that would lure him away from the safety of the city and take his very life. She began to feel sick at her stomach, thinking of the cruelty of it all. She glanced briefly at Cicero, who had fallen slightly behind Noster, smiling happily as if he had not a care in the world.

The three of them traveled down the stone path when they came to a spot where the road forked off to the left, leading to a quaint farm below. Ava noticed that they were slowly passing it up, with Cicero incessantly talking to the beggar to keep him from noticing.

"Oh, I believe we've missed the path. Katla's farm is back there," Noster said soon after, believing they had innocently walked too far.

_"Heh...Cicero always goes down the OTHER path...Noster doesn't MIND, does he?" _Cicero asked kindly. Ava was amazed at how_ believable _he sounded.

"There's _another_ way? I didn't realize that...It seems a bit _out of the way _to me, but I'll do as you wish..." Noster seemed a little wary at this point, but he didn't oppose, much to Ava's surprise.

They walked a while longer, until the farm was out of view and nothing but the stone path could be seen. Not a soul was in sight, and they were surrounded by the stillness of the shadows. Noster began to glance around himself suspiciously, "Look, I don't see a path_ anywhere_! What's going _on_ here? Where are you _taking_ me?!" He began to panic, sensing things weren't right.

Ava looked quickly to Cicero, who was a few steps behind the Imperial beggar. His innocent appearance was gone in an instant, as he stepped up from behind, grabbing Noster's arm and twisting it behind his back. He swiftly pulled out his black dagger with the other hand, holding it to the beggar's throat.

_"Cicero is taking you to a WONDERFUL place! Hehe!" _The jester growled, twisting the emaciated beggar's arm even harder, causing him to wail. _"A place that is DARK and COLD - - and OH SO EMPTY..." _The jester began to speak softly in Noster's ear. _"Noster wanted a home, CORRECT?! Cicero will take you HOME, dear friend..." _The jester pressed the tip of his blade against Noster's flesh, causing a slow path of red to trickle out.

"NO, PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Noster began to scream.

Cicero's fierce eyes met Ava's, _"LOOK, Listener! The beggar is a MASTER at his profession! So good at BEGGING! HEHEHE!" _Cicero threw back his head in devious laughter, holding the trembling man.

Ava could say nothing...She could only watch, as Cicero's cruel mockery had her paralyzed with a sick, sinking feeling.

Noster's screaming became more loud and frantic, as he began to struggle to break free from Cicero's tight grip. Suddenly, adrenaline took the beggar over, as he kicked the jester behind him, knocking Cicero off balance. Somehow, he managed to break free and began to run.

Cicero growled visciously, nearly foaming at the mouth. He took off in a lightning-fast sprint, with Ava running behind. Due to Noster's poor condition, he couldn't run fast for very long, and Cicero leaped at him, tackling the poor man to the ground, face first.

_"OHHhhhh HO HO! The beggar thinks he can RUN from his DEMISE?!" _Cicero screamed, laughing violently.

Ava could feel terror running through her...She'd never seen someone take so much _pleasure_ in torturing a person. She both wondered and feared if this was what _she _looked like when she killed. Was she this_ ruthless _and _unfeeling_?! She didn't want to think about it, putting her hands on her head and closing her eyes, as if to block the thoughts that came whirling in.

Cicero sat atop the writhing beggar, holding him face down on the ground. He took his sharp blade, thrusting it deep into the center the man's back, causing him to wail violently. _"THERE! No more running for YOU! Hehe!" _The jester smiled.

"AAAHHHHHHH! MY LEGS, I-I can't feel them! HELP PLEASE! SAVE ME FROM THIS LUNATIC!" Noster, turned to Ava, reaching toward her and pleading for help.

"Oh...no..._no_..." Ava's lip began to tremble. Why oh _why_ did she let Cicero do this?! Why was she _stupid _enough to come along when he asked?! She couldn't bear the sight of his poor man's suffering. She quickly turned away, shielding herself from what was happening before her.

"PLEASE, GIRL! SOMEONE, HAVE MERCY!" The man screamed pathetically, causing Ava's eyes to well up with tears.

Cicero turned the poor man over to face him, _"AH...Mercy? Cicero is afraid he doesn't KNOW what that is...Hehehe...Now, shhhh!" _He held a finger up to Noster's quivering lips. _"BE so very QUIET for Cicero, or he'll take the point of his shiny dagger and POKE Noster's good eye out!" _Cicero gazed at the blood on his blade, running his finger down the crimson-covered edge. He slowly moved the blade in front of Noster's face, taunting him with it, and making the poor beggar shriek in terror.

Ava could barely take the sound any longer. "Cicero...please...just kill him..." She said timidly, her voice trembling.

_"Oh, Listener...Cicero was JUST having some FUN..." _Cicero looked at her, feigning a pout. _"Cicero will...EVENTUALLY...HOOHOO!" _He directed his attention to the beggar, who grew weaker by the moment from intense blood loss.

"PLEASE, JUST KILL ME...GET IT OVER WITH! OHHHH..." Noster groaned, now begging for death, and causing Ava to gag on the sick feeling she couldn't shake. Her whole body trembled, and she began to feel as if she would faint. She may not have taunted her victims as the jester did, but she was_ cruel_. A hard reality came crashing down on top of her, like the weight of Nirn dropping on her shoulders. She looked with disgust at the laughing jester, and more so - - disgust with _herself_.

Ava watched the sadistic jester tease and carve the man's skin with the blade, feeling as if she were losing what little mind she had left. She couldn't take it any longer, or she would surely break. She grabbed her head, and began to scream violently, "BY SITHIS! CICERO KILL HIM! PLEASE!KILL HIM ALREADY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the jester to jolt up, looking to her with a mortified expression. Ava began to run back toward the city to get away from the horrific sight. She could hear the beggar scream a final time from behind her, as she hoped he'd been released from his misery.

* * *

Cicero timidly stepped up to the door, pecking quietly. _"Listener? Cicero's back...can you let him in?"_ He pressed his ear against the wooden door, hearing some movement within. He heard the clink of the lock, and watched the knob turn as the door slowly gave way.

Ava stood before him with her hood pulled back. Cicero noticed the whites of pretty blue eyes were stained with red, as if she'd been crying. Whatever was the _matter_ with her? Cicero was quite confused with her behavior - - he didn't understand why the girl would take off running and check herself in at the tavern, leaving poor Cicero to drag the body in the woods all by _himself_!

_"...Can Cicero come in?" _He asked her pitifully.

Running a trembling hand through her black hair, she nodded, her eyes directed down at the floor. His Listener looked so_ gloomy_, but Cicero had no idea why. She always seemed to have a sad way about her, but he hadn't seen her this distraught since she became intoxicated that one night. How_ strange _his Listener was - - so melancholy but never saying why!

Cicero stepped into the room, pulling the leather strap out of his neatly tied hair, and letting it fall to his shoulders. _"What is wrong, Listener? Why did you LEAVE poor Cicero back there?" _

She said nothing, setting down on the edge of the large bed in the room. She sipped from a tankard on the end table, sighing. "It's nothing...It doesn't matter, anyway..." She said in a hopeless tone.

_"Is Listener ANGRY with poor Cicero?" _He frowned. Cicero was only having a little fun, _after all_.

"No...no, I'm not angry...I wish I could be, but I'd have to be angry at myself too." She looked into the jester's eyes. He had not a clue what she was talking about - - it was as if she were speaking in strange riddles to him. "You and I...we are the same..." She said solemnly.

Cicero dragged a chair from the corner of the room to face his dear Listener. _"You speak...but Cicero does not UNDERSTAND, Listener...so, so TROUBLED, and yet, Cicero is not sure WHY..."_ The jester scratched his head in confusion. _"Cicero has seen you crying before...remember? Tell him what troubles you..."_

"I-I'm not sure you'd understand," She hesitated, her pretty lips trembling.

_"Try me." _Cicero grew serious, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms. His Listener looked a bit surprised by his change in tone.

"Very well, then," She gave in to his pressure. "I didn't used to be the person I am now. I wasn't sad, or troubled, or angry...When I lived with my parents back in Cyrodiil, life was so simple...and I was_ happy_." She showed a glimmer of a smile, drawing the jester in. "When those people killed my mother and father...they attacked _me, _too. That was when I somehow_ changed_. I was overtaken by these...dark_ urges_." She explained.

"Everything turned black, and I killed all those men by_ myself_...I was brutal and vicious...and at the time I _liked_ it. When it was all over, I fled my home to get away from it all. That's why I stayed alone for so many years...I knew how _dangerous _I was. The problem is that I feel like I'm a different person - - that's only _half_ of me. I don't like to harm people...I want to be a good person, but I-I just can't seem to_ help _it...I still kill_...willingly_...I-I don't know what's wrong. I thought I was used to it by now. I tried not to think of it, but when I saw you back there...It reminded me so much of..._myself_...I felt so trapped all over again..." She began to wipe a tear from her face.

_"Hmmmm..." _Cicero raised an eyebrow, studying her. His Listener waited for a reply, her innocent face full of angst. Oh, how Cicero would_ love _to make it all better...to hold her and stroke her black hair...But, _no_! She was his leader in need of his assistance, not for him to daydream about. He himself couldn't comprehend why she would be so distraught over doing what the Night Mother had wished. He didn't feel those kinds of feelings anymore, only the _laughter. _Perhaps, she _was _like him - - stricken with madness of some sort. Hehe - - two twisted souls together - - the Keeper and his Listener! _"Perhaps the Listener needs to accept her...condition. Maybe the Night Mother has blessed you as she has faithful Cicero...Listener should EMBRACE her darkness...not RUN from it..."_

"Y-you think I'm...crazy?" Ava brought her hand up, covering her mouth in a startled manner.

_"Listener..." _The jester said softly, _"You say it as if it were a BAD thing...All of our dark siblings are a little MAD, or they wouldn't be sending souls to Sithis, hm? Hehe! For Cicero, madness was a PRECIOUS gift from his DEAR Mother...It is a GIFT to all...to CHERISH and BEHOLD..."_

Ava sat in deep thought for a moment, the jester's eyes following her every movement. She slowly nodded. "You're right...I've thought of it before, but hearing you say it...It explains a lot, really...Cicero, I'm sorry I ran away from you...I-I just needed time to think..."

_"Cicero forgives you, " _He smiled softly.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep for a bit. I guess we'll be heading out tomorrow." She sighed, tugging at the covers.

_"Yes, Listener. Cicero can sleep in his chair again," _The jester said, scooting his chair back into the corner.

"No, there's no reason for you to do that. I know it's uncomfortable...This is a big bed, you can sleep on the other side if you like. We'll just sleep back to back. " She said, patting the other side of the bed.

_"Listener, how KIND of you! Cicero will keep his hands to HIMSELF! He PROMISES!" _The jester grinned. How he loved to tease her! Seeing her turn red and shake her head in embarrassment, he giggled to himself. It would be the first time poor foolish Cicero had slept next to a woman in years! He'd keep his promise though, being a trusty and faithful servant to his Listener. Now if he could get those mischevious thoughts about her to leave his mind...

* * *

The light of day flooded through the room as Ava opened her eyes, yawning. Laying on her side, she felt something rather heavy across her ribs on top of the blankets. She turned toward the other half of the bed, seeing Cicero sound asleep. He'd seemed to have rolled over, flopping an arm across her. Feeling rather awkward, she gingerly grabbed the fabric of his sleeve, guiding the arm off of her and dropping it back to his side. Of course, the movement made him wriggle again, moving his arm back to the uncomfortable position it had previously been.

"Cicero...wake up..." She said, nudging the jester, who still slept like the _dead_. She sighed, wishing he'd move. "Cicero!" She barked loudly, attempting to startle him awake.

The jester jumped a bit, slowly opening his eyes and looking at her. _"Ah...Good morning, Listener..." _He yawned, licking his dry lips.

"Uh...could you move your arm, please?" She asked, feeling more awkward than ever.

_"Hm?" _The jester looked confusedly at his arm, which he now realized was hugged up around his Listener. He quickly jerked it back, with a horrified look on his face. _"OH, FOOLISH Cicero didn't mean to! He must have TOSSED about in his SLEEP!"_

"It's alright...I just needed to get up." She looked away, feeling embarrassed. "I'm going to meet back up with Endarie."

_"Oooh, Can Cicero come with Listener?" _ The jester sprang up, throwing his cover off himself.

"Yes...You did murder Noster, after all. You can have the coin, since you did the work." She said, slipping her boots on.

_"NONSENSE Listener! Cicero wants YOU to have it!" _

Ava wondered how the brutal killer she witnessed last night could be the same person as this giddy jester that wanted nothing but to cling to her. Like she'd told him the night before, she could ask the very same of herself. Perhaps he was right...maybe the Night Mother had intended for her to be afflicted all along. Maybe it was fate that had made her mad - - made them_ both _insane, for that matter. Focusing on the present once more, she pushed her morbid thoughts to the side.

"Cicero, remember what we talked about? I don't want to take advantage...The gold is _yours_..." She reminded her Keeper.

_"Very well, Listener. Since the gold belongs to CICERO, then he decides how to use it! He is giving it to LISTENER!"_

"Alright...I'll take it..." Ava sighed, tired of resisting. "Why are giving me the gold, anyway?" She wondered aloud, frustrated with how stubborn he could be.

_"Listener was KIND in taking poor, FOOLISH Cicero along...He wants her to have the SHINY, CLINKY coin!" _He said, rubbing his index finger and thumb together.

"Okay, you_ win_..." She smiled at the jester's amusing persistence. He could be quite _charming_, for an insane _murderer_.

* * *

"Well I'm certainly glad I won't have endure the foul stench of that beggar any longer. Maybe now he won't frighten my customers away. I could certainly use a surge in business." The High Elf remarked, handing the coin purse to Ava.

"Thank you..." Ava slighly bowed her hooded head, while signaling for Cicero to follow behind her.

The jester had been eyeing a pair of boots, rubbing his chin with indecision. When he caught sight of her gesture, he quickly discarded his thoughts and fell in behind her, leaving the garment shop.

"I guess we're done here..." Ava said, looking toward the large gate at the front of the City. "I'll use some of my _gift_ to pay for a carriage back to Dawnstar," Ava said jokingly, dangling the coin purse in front of her.

_"Leaving so SOON, Listener?! Stay with Cicero - - he'll show you a GOOD time! Why, there's a college full of BARDS just down the road! Cicero can teach them some of his MERRY jingles!" _Cicero pleaded.

"I'm afraid I've had enough_ fun _for now..." Ava tried letting him down gently. "You can stay, if you wish...Do you have enough coin to hire a carriage home?"

Cicero scowled, _"Cicero doesn't want to stay here ALONE! He wanted Listener to come WITH him..."_

"Sorry, but I'm heading home." Ava said, hoping the jester would quit trying to make her stay. She'd seen quite enough for one night, and she was still feeling shaken by her realizations. She'd rather just go back to Dawnstar and try to clear her mind.

_"Very well, Listener. Cicero will come with you..." _Cicero said dryly.

* * *

_"HOME AGAIN! Sweet, sweet DAWNSTAR!" _Cicero hopped down from the carriage, holding his hand out for Ava.

Ava grabbed his gloved hand, hopping down behind the jester. "Thanks..." She said, pulling her hood back, and shaking her long locks back from her face. She felt a sense of relief in not having to cover her face like she did in Solitude. She started walking through town, heading toward her Sanctuary, when a hand tugged at her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

_"Is Listener SURE she doesn't want to go to the tavern with Cicero?" _He asked in a whimper.

"I'm _sure_..." Ava sighed, trying not to be rude. He sure was clingy, and getting worse by the day. She normally didn't mind, but she really wanted to get back to her home and clear her head. She started walking again, noticing that Cicero did not depart from her to enter the tavern. He quietly paced behind her with his head hanging down, as they walked through the crowd.

Ava noticed how crowded the streets were, as she heard people chatting amongst one another while she strolled by. A multitude of chatter flooded her ears, becoming increasingly mangled together. She heard a strange voice to the side of her - - it seemed to stand out from the rest. It was a man's voice, and it was saying her name.

"...Ava?" An Imperial man about her age came briskly walking up to her. He stood a little taller than Cicero, wearing a set of fine clothes. His green eyes and brown hair looked so _familiar_...so did the shape of his face. She was reminded briefly of a young man she used to know, but it would be _impossible_ that it was him...He had been_ dead _for years. The man appoached her, with his jaw dropping as his eyes met hers, as if completely bewildered by the sight of her. "Ava, is that_...you_?" He asked, eyes still fixated on her.

"Yes...I'm Ava. Do I_ know _you?" She asked hesitatly, trying to place him in her mind. Why did he look so familiar?

"It really _has_ been that long..." The man rubbed his forehead in disbelief. "I-I can't _believe_ it...I never thought I'd see you again, you know...after..." He trailed of, his voice trembling, and his face wearing a grave expression.

Ava suddenly felt a chill run through her. This man knew her, and from the way he was acting, he knew something _terrible_ about her. Ava swallowed hard, "H-how do you know me?"

"You really _don't_ remember, do you..." The man breathed in deep, "We were very close once. My father knew your family quite well. Remember, your father used to take us hunting. We did everything together..."

Suddenly, Ava saw a flash of memory before her eyes. He was the young man she had grown up with, who came to be a dear friend, and who she thought she had murdered along with the other bandits. "...Myles...I thought you were _dead_..."


	16. Chapter 16: A Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone! Here's chapter 16! I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for any and all follows/favs/reviews, or just stopping by to read! I appreciate every bit of it! Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 16: A Twist of Fate

_"Lis - - Ava KNOWS this man?!" _ Cicero stepped up to them, with an unhappy look on his face.

"Yes, Cicero..." Ava said, holding up a hand in front of the Keeper in a silent gesture to quiet him. "I...I don't _understand._ I thought you were in with the others. I thought I..._you_ _know_..."

"It wasn't me, I can_ assure _you - - or else I wouldn't be standing here. I had _nothing_ to do with it." The man held his hands up, claiming innocence.

Ava felt numb with confusion, "Then..._why_ are you speaking to me? Did you_ follow _me? What do you _want_ from me?!" She began to panic.

Noticing her anguish, Cicero stepped toward the man in an intimidating fashion. "_No, _Cicero!" Ava grabbed his arm, alarming the jester enough to make him stay put.

"I want_ nothing _from you! Please, I'm a travelling merchant now. I-I happen to be in Skyrim for the time _being_, but I still live in Cyrodiil. I just couldn't believe it was _you..._that's all. I'm not_ following _you..." Myles pleaded.

"But, what I did to your family...you_ have _to be..." Ava trailed off, her lip quivering from the trauma of her past.

"What? Out for_ revenge_?" The man smirked. "Look, they may have been my family, but what they did to you...to your _parents..._it was_ evil_. I can't defend them, and I_ won't_. Wait, why did you leave?" He asked. "What about your Aunt Sidra, and her family? They've missed you for so long...You didn't have to come all the way out _here _to escape..."

"Sidra's _alive_?! B-but they told me they killed _eveyone_...the_ whole _family, not just my parents..." Ava said, dumbfounded. Could it be that all these years, she'd believed a lie that those vicious men had told her the night of the attack? Could she have believed she'd been alone, when in truth she had part of her loving family home waiting for her return? It was all so much to take in, that Ava felt she'd faint if he told her anything else.

"Sidra is _alive_, and so is Albus and their children. She figured you'd survived, and she hoped you'd come back home with her. When you never returned, we all thought you may have died from an injury. I thought you were dead, _too_, Ava...But, I'm glad you're not." He said, smiling in relief. "You were my best friend...remember?" He remarked, causing Cicero to look back at Ava worriedly due to his comment.

"Yes...I _do_ remember. Look, I-I don't know what to say to all this...It brings back so much pain..." Ava shook her head, trying to tolerate the immense surge of emotion she was feeling.

"Look, I didn't mean you any_ harm_...I'm just as shocked as you are. I'll leave you be, seeing as you probably need time to let things sink in. However, I would urge you to at least go back to see your family, Ava. Let them know you're_ alive_...I'm leaving Dawnstar today, but I'll be in Whiterun soon if you'd like to come pay me a visit. I-I don't know what to say except it's good to see you...and I'm sorry for what my family has done to you..." He apologized, his face filled with sympathy.

* * *

Ava sat on the frozen shore in front of the Dawnstar Sanctuary, her arms around her knees, staring at the horizon. She'd travelled so fast, it had been hard for poor Cicero to keep up with her. His Listener was very quick when she wanted to be!

_"Listener...What was all THAT about?!" _ He tiredly plopped himself down beside her.

"I-I don't know...I haven't seen Myles in ten years...nearly _eleven_ now...I was seventeen the last time I saw him..." She spoke in a quivering tone, looking down as the waves splashed in front of her feet.

_"Listener is...twenty-seven?" _Cicero asked curiously.

"Yes...twenty-eight, soon..." She answered.

Cicero cringed at how_ old _he was - - so, so many years her senior! What happened to poor Cicero? He used to be so young!

"You remember how I spoke to you of the people I used to know...how they murdered my parents and tried to do the same to_ me_?" She lifted her gaze to the jester.

_"YES, Cicero remembers!" _He nodded, remembering that night in Riften when they chatted in the tavern.

"Yes, well...I thought Myles was one of _them_...they were disguised as bandits, and some had covered their faces, so I assumed he was there. Apparently he _wasn't_...I know for sure his father and uncle were there...his cousins, too...Anyway, I was afraid because I thought he would harm me for killing his family...even if it was _self-defence_..." His Listener explained.

_"Listener shouldn't FEAR that man with Cicero around. Why, Cicero would CUT his very HEART out if he laid a single finger on her..."_ The jester remarked - - and he would, too! Cicero didn't like this man to begin with - - trying his best to talk Cicero's Listener into _leaving_! Listener wasn't going anywhere without Cicero!

"That won't be necessary...I believe I misjudged him. I assumed he was like the rest of his family, but I guess I was wrong..." Ava trailed off in thought.

Cicero didn't like where this conversation was going. _"Listener isn't going to run AWAY, is she? The Brotherhood MUST have a Listener..."_ He asked warily.

"I won't leave the Dark Brotherhood, if _that's _what you're worried about...I just need some time to think about all this..." She said, trailing off in thought once more.

_"As you wish, Listener..." _Cicero said, leaving her to her thoughts. He had a bad feeling about the way his Listener was acting all of a sudden. She spoke as if she would stay, but the uncertainty in her voice told the jester otherwise. Cicero had begun to feel fear for the first time in many, many years...

* * *

It had been a nearly a week since Cicero and Ava had returned from her contract in Solitude, and Babette couldn't help but notice something strange going on between the two. She had no idea what had happened while they were away, but it must have been rather _interesting_ for the two to be acting the way they had.

Cicero was being his usual clingy self, only a _thousand _times worse. Babette didn't know how the young woman hadn't slapped him silly by now, as he seemed to be smothering the poor thing.

There seemed to be a bit of a back-and-forth between them. Cicero would follow her around constantly, and Ava would politely try to keep to herself. Eventually, she would tell him she needed to be alone, and the jester would pout for a while. Being too nice for her own good, Ava would feel sorry for the poor fool. This, in turn, would start the whole cycle over again. Babette reasoned that Ava may have gotten intoxicated and did something she deeply regretted with the crazy fellow, and he couldn't take a hint that she was no longer interested. Now she sat among her dark siblings at the dining table, watching the disaster unfold and feeling pity for poor Ava.

"Alright, it's ready." Nazir stood over the cooking pot. "Brothers and sisters, may I present the Potage le Magnifique, minus the _poison_." He smirked.

_"OOOHHH, Cicero LOVES trying new things! Even if the Redguard DID prepare it! It may be DISGUSTING, but Cicero will give it a GO!" _The jester taunted Nazir, who returned a sharp glare his way.

"Now, now..." Babette scolded the two. "Aren't you two a bit _old_ to be squabbling about?" She secretly enjoyed seeing the two argue - - it was rather amusing to witness two middle-aged men bicker like a couple of spoiled children.

Cicero frowned, _"But the REDGUARD started it...He PROVOKED poor Cicero with his FOUL-SMELLING food!" _

"Do you _ever _shut up?" Nazir shook his head at the jester.

As soon as everyone began to eat, Babette watched the Listener and the Keeper start their dance of both smothering and polite toleration.

"Nazir, this is delicious," Ava said, taking another bite as the Redguard smiled proudly at his success.

_"Oh, Listener LIKES it? Cicero can get you some MORE!" _The jester instantly replied, as Ava forced a half-smile in response.

"Cicero, she's not done with her_ first _bowl! Why in Nirn would you get her some _more_?" Babette intervened, feeling sympathy for Ava.

_"Cicero...doesn't...know..." _The jester shrugged.

"Because he's a_ lunatic_!" Nazir remarked from the other end of the table."Why _else_?"

_"Cicero was ONLY trying to be HELPFUL..." _The jester pouted, looking defeated. Of course, as Babette noticed, Ava was far kinder than Nazir, and would feel sorry for the crazy jester.

"It's okay, Cicero." Ava said politely, trying to comfort him.

Then the jester returned the_ look _\- - Babette had noticed it time and again. His eyes would always grow wide, and he would grin so hard it seemed the poor fool would _split in two_.

"Are you taking the next contract?" Nazir asked, looking to Ava. "Because I'll surely take it off your hands for you. I'm _itching_ to get out there again."

"It's fine, you can have it..." Ava said, sipping her soup.

_"OH, Cicero was hoping YOU would take it, Listener! Why, he was hoping he could tag along!" _Cicero frowned at her, and Babette could see her softly sigh, trying not to let the fool notice her frustration.

"Vottur, do you still have your last contract?" Ava asked the Vampire, who sat silently beside Nazir, and stared into his now-empty bowl.

"Yes, Listener...I'm heading out tonight." Vottur answered.

"I need you to do a favor for me...I want you to take Cicero along, since I don't have a contract. He's a bit stir crazy, and I know he wants to go." She said, pushing him off on their newest member, much to Babette's surprise. She had to admit, she didn't think Ava had it in her.

"As you wish, Listener." The Vampire showed no emotion, but remained compliant to Ava's wishes.

Nazir scowled, "Now what did Vottur do to deserve _that_?"

_"This is none of Nazir's BUSINESS!" _Cicero snapped at the Redguard. He turned pitifully to Ava, _"Is Listener ANGRY with POOR Cicero? Why is she trying to get rid of him?"_

"It's nothing bad, Cicero. I'm not taking a contract, and I know you want to go. That's all..." Ava gently explained. Babette could sense it was a white lie to avoid hurting the jester's feelings.

_"Yes, but Cicero wanted to go with YOU!" _

"But I'm not _going, _Cicero. Vottur can keep you company." She remarked, now visibly frustrated.

"The_ hell _he can!" Nazir scoffed, "I told you he was _your_ problem. Why do you have to put him off on my new initiate?"

"Nazir, she's our_ leader_. She can push him off on whoever she _wants_. Would you rather it be_ you_?" Babette scolded the Redguard. There he went, trying to push the poor girl around again! Babette had seen Nazir buck up to the Listener ever since she had come to be leader, and it didn't seem as if it would stop any time soon.

"I'm sorry, Nazir. I just need a break from my contracts_...please _understand." Ava pleaded with the grumpy Redguard.

"Fine, then!" Nazir huffed. "But_ I'm _not the one you should be apologizing to." He looked to Vottur.

"As I said, I will obey the Listener." Vottur repeated, emotionless.

"Good luck, then. You'll _need _it." Nazir remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

Ava sat on the edge of her large bed, thinking about the twisted turn of events that had taken place. Cicero was finally out of the Sanctuary for a while, and that gave her some time to finally think. Cicero was her dear friend, but the poor fellow just hadn't left her alone for a second since her run-in with Myles. Ava could tell that the jester was terrified that she'd run off to Cyrodiil permanently, and he'd be once again without a Listener.

It wasn't that she wanted to run away - - she didn't know _what _she wanted anymore. If Myles was being truthful - - and he seemed to have no reason to lie - - part of her family was still alive. She could never bring her parents back, but it brought her great hope that Sidra and her family were still around. Truthfully, Ava began to think that if she knew they were alive, she'd probably have never traveled to Skyrim in the first place.

Her emotions seemed to be all over the place after her trip with Cicero. First she felt happy knowing that her family was alive, and then she felt great despair in knowing what she had become. Would they even accept her back? How could she leave the Dark Brotherhood, anyway? She was the Listener after all, and if what Cicero had told her was true, she was probably crazy on top of it. It most likely took a lunatic to know a lunatic, after all. There had even been times when she wished she'd never run into Myles, for the sheer fact that it seemed she was too damaged to return.

Then her mind trailed to a darker train of thought - - she didn't have to tell her old family about the Dark Brotherhood. Maybe she could go visit for a while, and pretend she was fine - - they were in Cyrodiil, so how would they know the difference? Then the guilt would creep in again, because she felt wrong in leaving her dark family. The more she thought, the more confused she became. It seemed like there was no winning, as she would fall short either way she went.

One thing Ava was certain of was her need for answers. She wondered how the lives of her loved ones had progressed once she was gone. More importantly, however, she wanted to know why these traitors murdered her family in the first place. Myles was supposedly there through it all, so he'd probably know the answers. She knew finding the answers wouldn't change what happened. She also knew that she'd missed her old life so desperately, and for so long that it didn't matter. All she ever wanted was to regain what she lost so tragically over a decade ago, and this was possibly her chance to do that in some way. She knew she had a responsibility to the Brotherhood, but the force of her life in Cyrodiil was pulling her back in, like a moth to a flame.

Ava stood up, grabbing some supplies and thrusting them into her knapsack. She shut the door, walking briskly toward the front of the Sanctuary.

"Ava, where are you going in such a_ hurry_?" Babette questioned Ava, causing her to pause for a moment.

"I-I need to get out for a bit...I'm going to make a trip to Whiterun. I just need some time to myself, that's all..." Ava explained - - not going into the exact details of why she needed to go to that particular city.

"I don't_ blame _you, actually. It's quite surprising that you didn't leave sooner, since Cicero's been at your heels constantly." Babette shook her head.

"I'll be back in a few days. If Cicero gets back before I do, _please_ don't tell him I'm in Whiterun." Ava said, with a desperate look on her face. She didn't want to hurt the jester, but she knew he'd be popping up to follow her around if he knew her whereabouts. She did feel a bit guilty for hiding things from him, but she needed to work some things out - - _serious_ things that he just wouldn't understand.

"Don't worry, Ava. Your secret's safe with me. I know as well as you do that the poor fool will come after you if he knows where you are." Babette agreed, much to Ava's relief. "What did you two do in Solitude, anyway? He has been _awfully _clingy." Babette gave her a sly look.

"Not _that!_" Ava gasped, appearing mortified.

* * *

_ "Tell me, Vampire, how does it TASTE when you BITE their necks? Is it sweet like WINE, perhaps? Or is it more a sort of FOOD...like a rabbits haunch...or maybe HORKER LOAF, hmmm?" _ Cicero sat tapping his fingers, waiting for a reply.

"Like_ blood_..." The ominous Nord sat staring into the campfire, unblinking.

_"Oh, the Nord is no FUN!" _Cicero pouted. This big Vampire wouldn't laugh at poor Cicero's jokes. Why, he would barely _speak_ to poor Cicero! _"Cicero is CERTAINLY glad Vottur fed on his TARGET tonight...Heh...Cicero isn't willing to become DINNER for you..." _The jester nervously clutched at his neck.

Cicero looked the Vampire up and down. Oh, he was a_ quiet _one - - more so than the soft-spoken Listener, even! At least she would_ talk _with poor Cicero. How he missed her already, but she wanted him away so he could not refuse! Now he was stuck with this unyielding silence, and Cicero _hated_ silence.

_"Why does the Vampire not SPEAK?!" _Cicero barked, becoming frustrated.

Vottur glared at the jester, his lips moving slowly. "Because I have nothing to _say_."

Cicero began to feel his temper flare up. If the Vampire wouldn't move his lips and say words on his own, then Cicero would _make_ him! The jester smiled deviously at Vottur, _"Cicero hears that you have a WIFE! Hmmmm..."_ Cicero rubbed his chin, exaggeratively. _"But he has never SEEN nor HEARD this woman. Could it be that the wife LEFT, perhaps? Maybe the woman was BORED because the big, STUPID Vampire never SPEAKS! Hehe!" _He laughed heinously, trying his best to provoke the Nord.

Before Cicero knew what hit him, he'd been jerked up by the collar of his motley with a hulking Vampire in his face! "Fool! Don't speak of things you know nothing about!" He hissed at the jester, who grinned foolishly.

Oh, how humorous it was for foolish Cicero to watch Vottur's pasty skin grow red with anger! Seeing the boring Nord get angry tempted Cicero to provoke him further. _"NOW the Vampire SPEAKS!" _The jester spat. _"Tell Cicero...is she PRETTY? Hm? Does she have BIG - - " _The fool cupped his gloved hands in front of his chest suggestively.

In an instant, the Nord reared back and punched the jester in the face with tremendous force, knocking him on his rear. "YOU FOOL! SHE'S DEAD!" The Vampire yelled viciously, pulling the jester off the ground, and shaking him violently. "IF I HEAR YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT HER, YOU'LL BE NEXT!" He growled, shoving Cicero away.

Cicero stumbled back from the Vampire, nearly falling again. He regained his footing, and hobbled over to his seat by the fire once more, rubbing his throbbing face. He sat quietly, glaring at Votture, who now sat silently watching the fire once more.

* * *

Babette stood over her alchemy table grinding away at her ingredients, when she heard some footsteps heading her way from entrance of the Sanctuary. She turned around to see Vottur come into view.

"Welcome back...did you have a good trip?" Babette asked the stone-faced Nord.

"_No_." He answered bluntly, walking past her.

"Where's Cicero?" Babette inquired. Surely the jester hadn't gotten on his nerves so badly he'd _murdered_ him.

_"Cicero is here..." _Babette saw the Keeper limp in with a badly-bruised eye.

"What in Sithis' name happened to _you_?" Babette asked the wounded jester.

_"The big STUPID Vampire is what happened to Cicero...He HIT poor innocent Cicero! KNOCKED him to the GROUND, he did! The fall hurt poor Cicero's leg too!" _ The jester whimpered, pointing to the injured limb.

Babette gave Cicero a suspicious look, "What did you_ do _to him?" Babette knew the fool better than he realized. Cicero was anything but _innocent._

_ "Cicero was only trying to strike up a conversation with that BORING Nord! How was he supposed to know the Vampire's wife was ROTTING in the ground?!" _ Cicero huffed.

"His wife is_ dead_? Well, that explains a_ lot_...I'd wondered about why he never spoke of her..." Babette replied. "Either way, you probably deserved it. I know how you like to provoke others. "

Cicero made a pouting face at Babette, _"What? Is the UN-CHILD going to be MEAN to Cicero as well? Give him a potion to make him SQUAT his backside over a BUCKET all night?"_

Babette rolled her eyes. "No, Cicero...Unless you do something_ stupid_ again. Here, this might help." She grabbed a healing potion off of her table, handing it to the jester. "I'm low on ingredients, so it's not very potent. It should help with the pain, though."

_"Ah, Cicero THANKS you!" _The jester grinned. Babette noticed that he paused for a moment, as if something had just occured to him. _"Where's Listener?"_ His eyes narrowed.

"She's not here." Babette replied, trying to sound casual and disinterested.

The jester's brow furrowed, _"What does Un-child mean 'NOT HERE'?!"_

"Exactly what I said. She took a trip to Winterhold yesterday. She said she'd only be gone a few days." Babette tried to lead the jester astray. He may have been clever, but Babette had three-hundred years of lying under her tiny belt. She'd grown quite good at it.

_"Winterhold? What's Listener doing in WINTERHOLD?! Did Listener take a contract WITHOUT poor Cicero?" _The jester asked, with a desperate look on his face.

"No, she didn't go on a contract_ without _you. She said she just needed to get out for a bit. She wanted some time to be _ALONE_." Babette emphasized, hoping the jester would take a hint and quit bothering Ava.

_"NO! SHE CAN'T LEAVE CICERO!" _The jester burst out in a fit of panic. _"CICERO'S GOING TO WINTERHOLD!" _

"Ugh! Fine, but she'll probably be back _here_ when you get there. It's a complete waste of time, if you ask me. Haven't you been smothering her enough lately? The poor thing can barely_ breathe _without you in her face." Babette attempted once more to discourage the jester. He was quite the persistent one.

_"Cicero doesn't CARE...He's going to Winterhold!" _ The jester turned back around, marching out of the Sanctuary. Babette shook her head, thinking of how pathetically obsessed he was with Ava. At least he was headed in the_ wrong _direction, so she figured she'd accomplished her task.

* * *

The black door shut tightly behind the jester, as he limped a few steps forward. _"Hehehehe..." _He laughed darkly. Oh, how _foolish_ it was - - the Un-child's attempts to lie to clever Cicero!

The Listener must have put her up to it, thinking stupid Cicero would_ forget _where that idiotic man would be. Why, he was _right there _when the scoundrel said it! Whiterun was the place, and Cicero would make sure to be there to stop his Listener from leaving! Listener could _never_ leave the Brotherhood - - all Cicero's hard work and pain would be for nothing! His years of the brutal silence and desperate searching would go up in flames!

He couldn't let that moron with his honied words persuade her to run away! The Listener was precious - - without her the Night Mother would never commune with her dark family. Without her Cicero would lose his dearest companion...

_"HORSE! Where are YOU?! Cicero needs a RIDE..." _The jester looked about scratching his head. Why, she'd taken the horse as well!

Cicero dug around in his satchel. He quickly glanced at his coin, seeing that he had enough. _"Ah, Listener...You can run, but you can't HIDE..."_ He grinned, heading off to hitch a ride on a carriage.


	17. Chapter 17: Never Look Back

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone! Here's chapter 17! I want to thank each and every one of you for reading/fav/following/reviewing! It makes me so happy that others enjoy reading this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as well! Thanks again!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Never Look Back

Myles's lips curved upwards into a warm smile, "I feel like this is some sort of a dream...I-I still can't believe you're here. I can't wait to see the look on Sidra's face when she sees you! She's missed you for so long..."

"I can't believe it, either. How is Sidra doing, anyway?" Ava inquired, waiting anxiously to hear the details of her long-forgotten kin.

"As well as she can, given her circumstances. When your parents died and you were never found, she took it pretty hard. Over time, she grew to be in better spirits, but she never really got over losing you all. None of them did, really. She and Albus are running your parents old shop now. They get by." Myles explained.

"Well, I'm glad the shop is still open..." Ava said, trying to find the positives of the situation. "I am truly happy Sidra and her family are alive and well...It does bring me comfort after what happened..." She said, visibly depressed. She felt an emptiness that still yearned to be filled, yet she felt her new circumstances restraining her from making any choices.

Myles placed his hand on Ava's, gazing at her with a look of sympathy. "Look, I know things have probably been horrible for you since you had to do what you did. I know it must hurt terribly, but don't think it makes you_ bad_. You just did what you had to in order to survive. I just hope things have been going better for you lately...that's all..."

Actually, things had been diving to new depths of darkness and insanity every day since the attack - - especially where the Dark Brotherhood was concerned. She certainly wasn't going to expose herself or the Brotherhood, however. She had cultivated a deep obligation as leader to never reveal the Dark Brotherhood to others, and she was not going to break it. "Yeah, I'm doing alright. I'm a bit of a merchant _myself_...I don't make a lot, but it's enough to live comfortably..." She said as casually as possible, hoping Myles would buy into her story. The feeling of lying about herself was an unnerving one. However, if Ava was going home to her family any time soon, she'd certainly have to get used to fabricating stories about herself.

"That man that was with you in Dawnstar, is he a _business partner_...or...?" Myles pondered aloud.

"No, _not exactly_...He's more of an..._entertainer_, of sorts." Ava said, failing to admit that he was also a_ homicidal maniac _to boot.

"Oh? What kind of entertainer? A_ bard_?" Myles asked curiously.

"Actually...he's a jester." She said, thinking it better to tell him _half_ of the truth anyway. Ava figured it was a possibility Myles would see Cicero in his jester's motley the next time around, instead of his disguise of peasant clothes.

"Heh...Well, it seems you've met some _colorful _characters while you've been here. Is this Cicero a friend?" Myles continued.

"Yes, he's a good friend. He travels with me occasionally on my trades. What about _you_? You said you're a merchant as well?" Ava asked, growing wary of being questioned herself.

"Yes. Like I said before, I'm only travelling here for a bit. I mostly do business in our homeland, though. Really the trading is an excuse for a journey to another part of Tamriel. I love to travel whenever I get the chance. Remember when we used to dream of travelling together as merchants - - expanding the business? Seems so long ago...Your father was struck on the idea, but he told me if I let you get hurt he'd send an arrow through my head! Haha! Timaeus sure was protective of you!" He chuckled. Myles was so much like Ava remembered - - charming, outgoing, and adventurous. As strange as it was, it somehow felt as if they'd never been apart all those years.

"Yeah, but he liked you. " Ava grinned, thinking fondly of her papa.

"Yeah, but Timaeus liked_ everyone_. I sure miss him...and Rosalia. You look just like her..." Miles recalled.

"Heh...she would always keep papa in line when he'd have some big, crazy idea..." She smiled, thinking of how greatly her parents complimented each other; her mother being the ever-present voice of wisdom and reason, while her father was a merry, adventurous, and free-spirited man. "I really miss them..." Ava's tone grew more sobering. "Myles, I want to ask you something..."

"Sure, ask me anything." He reassured her.

"I know it's not the best subject, but why did your family murder them? I never really figured it out. I mean, they were all so close. I wouldn't have dreamed in a thousand lifetimes that they would do such a thing..." Ava could feel the pain flooding back as she spoke.

"It's okay...you deserve to know the truth." Myles nodded, closing his eyes as if he were bracing himself for what he was about to tell her. He opened them, throwing back his tankard and taking in a large gulp of ale. He breathed deeply, and began to speak. " I was staying with my uncle's wife learning the smithing trade when it happened. I wasn't there, but I still know why...Ava, it was sheer greed. You're parent's shop was faring much better than my father's. They were both in the same area, and father was suffering to make coin. I feel no sympathy for the man...he and my uncle were crooked merchants. Your parents took business away from them because they were honest, and the people noticed that. Instead of doing honest trading or simply relocating, my kin chose the dark path. They disguised themselves and killed your parents so they could make a good profit again. Of course, they ended themselves in the end...You had every right to murder them. Then Sidra and Albus stepped up, taking over the shop. I-I'm sorry all this happened over something as stupid as coin..." Myles said with a deeply apologetic expression. He took another drink, as if he were numbing his own pain.

Ava sat silently taking it all in. She'd finally learned the truth - - that to these people who had befriended her good-natured family, she and her parents lives were worth less than some coin. The disturbing information stung her insides, making her both deeply hurt and angry. It all seemed to make sense now. At least Myles wasn't like them - - he still seemed to be the same Myles she knew ten years ago.

"I stayed with my aunt long enough to learn the trade well, and I decided not to be a burden to her anymore and go out on my own. I've been doing just that ever since. Haha...Then I ran into you. It feels good to reunite with an old friend. You know, I'll be going to Windhelm pretty soon. I'm gonna catch a boat ride back to Cyrodiil if I can - - I mean, it would probably be more direct to go by foot, but I enjoy the stops along the way. You know, seeing all of Tamriel like we used to dream of. You should come with me...You could see Sidra again - - maybe even help out in the old shop. You could travel with me, like we wanted to do so long ago..." He smiled warmly at Ava.

"I mean it all sounds great...I...I just don't know..." Ava was certainly tempted to go away from Skyrim and forget all her troubles. Her childhood dreams of travel and adventure came to mind. Ava wondered how that would be possible, given her duties to Sithis and the Night Mother. The worst part of it all would be leaving her dark family behind. They knew who she really was, and seemed to have little issue with it. Her old family would probably never accept her for who she had become. Ava rubbed her forehead, wondering why she couldn't come any closer to an answer.

"Myles...I've just done so many bad things - - things I'm not proud of. I don't know if I can go back..." Ava said, feeling a flood of shame and despair. The truth was the truth - - she may have been that person years ago, but part of who she was now was a killer. There was no way around it.

Myles leaned toward her, looking into her eyes. "I know you've been through a lot, Ava. But...whatever you had to do to survive out here...Sidra will understand. She and her family care for you. I care for you, and that will never change..."

Ava could feel something welling up inside her from hearing his words. Her longing only grew deeper. She could remember the love she felt as a youth - - the unending, unconditional love that she thought had been a long faded memory. His words, though encouraging and much needed, were making her head foggier by the minute. She could feel herself being pulled in deeper than ever.

"You know, all these years I never really quit thinking about you..." Myles admitted, slightly smiling and averting his eyes from her own. "I mean, we did _everything _together. When I thought you were gone, I felt as if someone had severed my own limb. And now here we are. It was as if fate brought us together again..." His serious expression suddenly lightened, "Hehe...To tell you the truth, I was a bit worried when I saw you with that Cicero friend of yours..."

"Why?" Ava wondered aloud, her brow furrowing.

"Because I was afraid you were already _taken_. I mean, I wasn't much for settling down in my younger years, but I'm a bit different now. Hehe, I know we just ran into each other a short while ago. It sounds crazy, but when you dissappeared, my deepest regret was that I never got to tell you how I _really_ felt about you..."

"I..I..." Ava stammered, caught completely off-guard by his confession.

In all her years, she never realized that Myles had feelings for her. A strange feeling of intrigue began to drift through her body. She and Myles had many fond memories together. They had so much history, and it seemed to be rapidly overshadowing the present. When Ava was young, she had felt quite the same way toward the young man - - though she was far too shy to ever admit it. Over time, feelings like those had been long burried under a mountain of trauma. Now that she'd been face to face with the man once more, those old, familiar feelings began to creep back in. Ava wasn't sure what to think, feeling both surprised and overwhelmed by these resurfacing emotions.

"Haha...Yeah, I guess that was a bit_ much_, eh?" Myles said, scratching his head awkwardly. "You don't have to say anything back...I just needed to get that off my chest...Heh.."

"No...I-_it's fine_..." Ava replied, finding herself at a near-loss for words.

Suddenly, a shrill voice rang througout the Bannered Mare. _"THERE YOU ARE!" _Ava's throat tightened, seeing Cicero barge in the tavern, jester's motley and all. His eye was blackened, and he seemed to be limping. The jester forcefully grabbed a chair, pulling it up to their table.

Ava looked at the jester sharply, feeling rather unhappy about the invasion of her privacy. "What are you doing here?"

_"Cicero needs to have a word with you..." _The jester returned the glare.

"_Fine_..." Ava said irritably. All she had wanted was some time to herself - - time to think about her life. Cicero wouldn't even give her_ that _\- - he was _suffocating_ her. "I'll be right back." She said to Myles before she walked out of the tavern with the jester at her heels.

The two of them stepped off of the path and back into the shadows of the homes that dotted the city. "Cicero, what are you _doing _here?" Ava sighed.

_"Cicero could ask Listener that very same THING! Why is Listener sneaking away from the Sanctuary to be with this STUPID fellow?!" _Ava could see the deep scowl on the Keeper's face.

"Look, you don't_ understand_. I've missed my family all these years. I thought they were all _dead._ Now I know part of them are alive. Maybe I just want to know how things are. Maybe I just wanted some _answers_." She tried to explain, hoping Cicero would understand.

_"Cicero doesn't believe that's ALL Listener wanted. You want to go away, DON'T YOU?!" _Cicero snapped at her.

"I _never_ said that!" Ava grew defensive. She tried to appear differently, but she knew inside that he was right. She _did _want to go away, if only for a short while. She didn't want to abandon the Brotherhood - - it was_ far _too late for that. However, she began to yearn for_ both _worlds. Perhaps she could be the old Ava back in Cyrodiil, and be the monster she'd become in Skyrim. The idea sounded crazy even to_ her_, but her old longing was so very deep that she'd do anything to reclaim even a tiny piece of what she'd lost.

_"Listener didn't HAVE to...Cicero knows that man is trying to take her back with him. Cicero may be foolish, but he is not STUPID! Listener CANNOT leave the Dark Brotherhood!" _The jester scolded, pointing a finger at her face.

"Why don't you just go back to the Sanctuary and let me speak with Myles? You weren't supposed to be here, _anyway_." Ava asked, frustrated with Cicero.

_"Cicero isn't going ANYWHERE. He will leave when LISTENER leaves!" _The jester demanded, folding his arms with a bitter look on his face.

Ava knew she'd been cornered. She couldn't be around Myles with Cicero there, or else it would only provide more evidence that the jester's suspicions rang true. Ava felt both furious and hopeless on the inside, knowing that her only option would be to leave with Cicero. She glared angrily at the jester, who returned a mutual stare of rage.

"_Alright, then_..." Ava sighed, feeling defeated. "Just let me go in and say goodbye to him."

Cicero's stare softened, _"Good. Cicero will be waiting." _

Ava walked back in the tavern. She approached Myles once more, who now wore a look of concern. "I-I'm sorry Myles. I have to leave..."

"What's the matter?" He started to wear a leary expression. "It's not_ Cicero_, is it? I'm not trying to intrude, but he's not making you leave, is he? He looked pretty angry, barging in here like that. I don't mean to be rude, but he does seem a bit _unhinged_ to me - - and what happened to him? He looks like someone beat him to a pulp!"

"No! It's not him. I just have to be somewhere..." Ava replied, attempting to sound believable.

Myles was right - - it _was_ the jester. That _overbearing, clingy, bossy _jester who had grown very intolerable as of late. Ava thought Cicero was her friend, but by the way he was acting she wasn't so sure of it. He only seemed concerned with her duties to the Dark Brotherhood, and had little care for her actual feelings. He surely didn't trust her when she said she wouldn't leave the Brotherhood. Maybe he only followed her around because she was the_ Listener_. Maybe he wasn't such a faithful companion, after all.

"Oh? Well, I could come with you if you'd like." Myles suggested.

"Thank you, but...It's a_ private _matter. I hope you understand." She replied, hoping he would drop the idea.

"Sure. Just be careful_." _Myles said, looking a bit hurt. At least Ava didn't have to argue or plead with him like she did Cicero.

"I will..." Ava stated.

"Look, I'm still going to be in Skyrim for a bit. I realize you're probably a busy woman, so I'll leave you be. If you _do_ decide to visit the old homestead...I'll be at the docks in Windhelm on the last week of Evening Star. I do hope you'll consider it." Myles smiled half-heartedly.

"Okay...goodbye..." She smiled sadly at her long-forgotten companion.

* * *

Shadowmere trotted along the beaten path with the Listener at the reigns, and her Keeper perched behind her scolding her with every breath.

_"Listener needs to FORGET that man! You are the great and POWERFUL Listener! The Dark Brotherhood must ALWAYS come first in ALL of your endeavors." _Cicero preached, making Ava sigh with frustration.

"I _know_ I'm the Listener. I keep telling you I'm not going to abandon the Dark Brotherhood, but you won't_ listen _to me! Maybe I'd just like to see my family..." Ava said, defending her position.

_"The Brotherhood is Listener's family NOW! Cicero sees you are TEMPTED, but if you choose to follow your desires, it will NOT end well for you..." _The jester warned.

Ava pulled the reigns, stopping the powerful demon steed. She turned back to the jester. "Just what are you saying, Cicero? Are you _threatening_ me?!" She quipped, appalled by his statement. Certainly the jester didn't think she was like _Astrid_. Ava had no desire to break the tenets - - she merely wanted to see her loved ones again. Why was it so hard for the jester to wrap his head around this concept?

_"Cicero would NEVER choose to harm his Listener...But he sees that she is CONFUSED...If Listener thinks she can be in the Dark Brotherhood and be NORMAL again, then she is SORELY mistaken."_

"It's not like I was going to tell anyone, Cicero. I was going to _lie_. I just miss them..." Ava said sorrowfully.

_"Of COURSE Listener would lie...for a WHILE. BETRAYAL does not always happen at ONCE! What does Listener think would happen AFTER she sees her dear kin, hmm? Why, she would want to see them ONCE MORE...and AGAIN...MORE LIES...MORE DECEIT! Soon enough, one gets TANGLED in those SLIMY, CRAWLY little lies! Then Listener would be CAUGHT, like a wiggling FLY in a spider's web! She would have to FLEE back to Skyrim and HIDE!" _Cicero lectured.

"Yes, but what if I_ don't _get caught. Maybe I'm better at lying than you think, " Ava reasoned, insulted by his attitude toward her.

_"OH, why didn't FOOLISH Cicero think of that?!" _The jester said mockingly. _"That fate would be FAR worse. If Listener is a GOOD liar, she will visit her kin more often. She will NOT want to stop, and she may choose THEM over her dark family. That is BETRAYAL! ABANDONMENT! The consequences are DIRE! The WRATH OF SITHIS would SURELY be upon you..." _

"But, Cicero...I don't want to harm the Brotherhood in any way! Can't you see that?! You have no idea how _terribly_ I wanted to see them again! I thought they were_ dead_! Didn't you ever miss your family?" Ava asked, trying to get through to him.

_"No," _Cicero said dryly. _"Cicero's mother was a VILE tavern STRUMPET! Cicero never had a FATHER to care about! Cicero has the Brotherhood, and that is where his LOYALTY stays!" _

"You really don't care how I feel, do you?" Ava began to feel terrible arguing with the jester. Her lip began to quiver with angst.

_"Cicero can do NOTHING for Listener's FEELINGS, but Listener will surely invoke the WRATH upon her, and Cicero doesn't want that to happen to her..." _The jester explained, seemingly apathetic to her plight.

"Why!?" Ava burst into tears. "You don't care about my_ life_! You don't care how I feel or what I'm going through! I know why you want me to stay...You only care about keeping a _Listener_! That's all I am to you, isn't it? Well if that's the way you want it, then_ fine_! I'll stay...I'll keep the Brotherhood intact...That's all I'm good for _anyway_..." She wept, leaving the jester speechless.

* * *

Ava gently knocked on the door to Vottur's sleeping quarters, watching the large door glide open and feeling a bit guilty for pushing the jester off on him.

"Yes, Listener?" He stood towering over her in the doorway.

"Do you mind if I have a word with you?" Ava asked, intimidated by the Nord's sheer size.

"No, what do you need?" He asked.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for making you take Cicero along. I heard about what he said to you. I don't blame you for hitting him...I won't ever ask you to take him again. I was just trying to get him out of my hair for a while, and I feel I abused my power a bit. I'm sorry..." She explained, hoping not to anger the ominous man.

Vottur looked away from Ava, as if in thought. The hallway grew painfully quiet, with Ava waiting for the large Vampire to reply. Finally he spoke, "It is fine, Listener." He turned to go back to sleep during the day hours.

"I-I'm sorry about your wife..." She blurted out. It seemed almost involuntary. Ava had heard the details of Vottur and Cicero's run in not long after they returned to the Sanctuary and she'd calmed down enough to ask Cicero why he looked so rough. It had been a few days, and she'd felt deep regret for allowing the pesky jester to go along. She also had great sympathy for Vottur's loss. She knew better than anyone what it was like to lose someone so close. Judging from the Vampire's violent reaction to Cicero's comments, Vottur was still in a great deal of pain from the loss of his wife.

Vottur stopped dead in his tracks, his back to Ava. The Vampire said nothing, making Ava feel suddenly nervous about what she'd said. Maybe she had overstepped her boundaries. Ava began walking away from the large Nord, hoping he wouldn't attack her as well. She heard some movement behind her, glancing back to see Vottur facing her once more.

"Thank you Listener..." The Vampire replied solemnly, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Babette stood in the shadows watching the Keeper hum to himself while fulfilling his duties to the Night Mother. She'd been organizing the new ingredients she'd collected right after her nightly meal, and noticed the jester working to meticulously oil and preserve the dead corpse of their Matron. She said nothing, simply waiting to see if the busy jester would notice her tiny frame among the shadows. How she _loved_ it when she could stalk among the darkness unseen. She was quite good at it with so many years of practice, and she'd claimed many unsuspecting lives that way.

Observing the jester, Babette thought of how strange it was that she hadn't seen him around Ava lately. A few days back, they'd returned to the Sanctuary together, both looking rather upset. She could only reason that Cicero had found her and they had some sort of spat. At least Ava was getting some rest now, without the jester nipping at her heels. However, Babette was still rather curious about the whole thing.

_"Why is the Un-child WATCHING Cicero, hmn?" _The jester asked, still facing away from Babette and continuing his work.

"If you saw me standing here, why didn't you _say_ anything?" Babette huffed. Why did Cicero have to ruin her fun? Did he have eyes in the back of that crazy head of his?

_"Cicero thought it was FUNNY to see the Un-child think she was HIDING from him! Hehe!" _The jester snorted, irritating Babette.

"Very funny..." Babette remarked, hands on her hips. Since the jester was already aware of her presence, she decided to ask him about Ava. "Tell me, Cicero...Why is Ava not speaking with you? What did you_ do _to her?"

Cicero grinned devilishly at the girl, _"Hehe...If Cicero wanted the nosy Un-child to KNOW, he would have TOLD her, hm?" _

Babette shot him a look, "Oh, you're no fun at_ all_..."

_"AH, but you are WRONG! Cicero is ALWAYS fun!" _ He laughed, further annoying the child of the night. Without any juicy details, she'd just have to sit back and watch things unfold for her entertainment.

* * *

Cicero walked through the entrance of the empty torture chamber, seeing his listener sitting on the floor reading a book about the Dark Brotherhood. _"Why is Listener in the torture room when there is no one in it to torture?" _He asked curiously, breaking the silence. Cicero _despised _the silence.

"Oh, I was just reading...that's all." She said with a blank look upon her face.

The Listener hadn't been acting right since they had returned. Day after day she would crawl off to herself and keep away from the rest of the Sanctuary - - namely from Cicero _himself_. The fool knew he'd uspet her, but figured it was for the best. His Listener was young and hopeful, but Cicero had more experience with these matters. Why, he'd seen betrayal time and again, and it never ended well. So very much_ purging _Cicero had been through, and he hoped to not see it again. He especially didn't want to see something terrible happen to the girl. If he had to make her hurt - - make her _angry _\- - to keep from destroying herself and the Brotherhood, then that is what Cicero surely did! So far it had worked, but Cicero knew not for how long. He easily sensed she didn't want his company, but he had to keep an eye on his Listener...just in case she was willing to make a detrimental mistake.

_"Can Cicero speak with you for a moment?" _ He asked, watching his Listener for any changes in her expression.

"Yes. What do you need?" Ava asked plainly.

_"About what Cicero SAID that night...it was for Listener's own GOOD. For the Sanctuary, for the Night Mother - - for SITHIS, himself! Listener holds a great many things in BALANCE, and without her we are NOTHING once more...nothing but a den of murderers waiting to hear the Mother's voice again...Cicero hopes Listener UNDERSTANDS this...He does not wish you HARM..."_ Cicero explained once more, trying to keep his Listener on a straight path. The Keeper felt the task was his and his _alone _\- - only Cicero knew she was growing weak with doubts. Why none of his dark siblings would listen to poor Cicero, anyway! He tried to warn the others of impending doom before, but it only made poor Cicero's life worse_._ Call him crazy_, _they would!

"...Yes, I understand now...Thank you..." She said, nodding in agreement. His Listener was _too_ agreeable, for that matter. Why, she was gushing with tears the last time Cicero spoke of these matters. The jester had a sneaking suspicion this compliance wasn't totally honest. He would have to watch her more closely from now on.

_"Very well, Cicero will leave you be..." _The jester looked her over. She simply said nothing, and continued to read as if he'd never been there. His Listener wasn't herself at _all._ She was up to something_._

* * *

It was in the dead of night, and Ava tossed and turned with another bout of insomnia. She'd taken to her old habit of continually pacing about the Sanctuary when everyone slumbered just to tire herself enough to sleep.

The month of Evening Star had barely began when Myles told her of his departure date, and now there was only a week left until her companion would leave back to her homeland without her. She tried distracting her thoughts time and again, but it was of no use. Her will had grown weak, and she found herself constantly thinking about her family - - about Myles.

The weeks had been torturous, creeping by as if to taunt her every waking hour. She had been remarkably angry and hurt by Cicero's lack of empathy for her, but as she recovered from her surge of emotions she knew there was perhaps some truth to what he'd said. It most likely was dangerous for her to want to live a double life, but for some illogical reason she felt the urge to do it anyway.

So Ava had pushed her grief aside once more, continuing her duties and informing her assassins of their contracts. She was trying her best to do what was right within the confines of the Brotherhood. On the outside she remained calm, but on the inside she felt the very life being squeezed out of her. Over a decade's worth of pain festered below, followed by disgust from her own actions, and lastly grief from Cicero's incessant scolding.

Where she had once been fond of the jester, she now seemed to be confused about what he really liked about her in the first place. He was completely smitten with the fact that he had a Listener, yet he seemed not the least bit concerned for Ava's feelings. Then again, what was she expecting? She had befriended a madman, after all.

Despite their twisted ways, her dark family was still a family. She was trying to hold on for them, but the bonds of her past were tightly woven. Ava could feel herself tire from the immense effort it took for her to stay put.

She'd think often about Sidra. Her aunt was a big part of her life as a child. Ava could remember her sunny disposition, and their days spent together when she'd help her aunt on her quaint farm back in Cyrodiil. Sidra was a joy to be around, and always there to lend an ear or a shoulder to cry on. Ava missed her intensely, wishing she could see her smiling face once more.

Seeing Myles made her temptation that much harder to refuse. He had been her dearest friend, and the fact that he felt the same way she had toward him made her giddy. She would often daydream of what it would be like to travel together, seeing all of Tamriel like they had dreamt of in their youth.

Ava prayed often to the Night Mother, asking for guidance or forgiveness - - maybe just to hear her voice. The Unholy Matron provided her with contracts, but she remained ever so silent concerning her personal affairs. Ava began to reason that if the Mother didn't see her troubles as fit to talk about, then maybe they weren't so bad after all.

Ultimately, Ava knew what she would do. The urges were too powerful. It was just a matter of time before she would give in.

* * *

"Ava, look what I found growing in with the cabbages! My that is strange...You never see one of those in the garden!" The smallish Imperial lady with brunette curls motioned the small child over.

"Wow! I'm going to show this to Mama and Papa!" Ava's tiny hand picked the glowing Nirnroot from among the vegatables. "I'll be right back Auntie Sidra!" The small girl ran bounced happily down the hill. Halting at the bottom, she caught sight of something truly disturbing.

Two figures lay in the path drenched in blood with their mouths agape in twisted horror. The young child stood before the bloodied corpses of her dead parents. A thick ocean of black, smothering clouds blanketed the sky, drowning out the shining sunlight and all that surrounded Ava. Thunder roared and lightning flashed as angered rain began to pour down. Time leaped forward, and Ava was no longer a small child, but a grown woman who stood in horror at the bodies of her beloved parents.

She began to run frantically, splashing endlessly in the deep pools of water that soon flooded the road from the trecherous storm above. The longer she ran, she began to witness a sudden change in the water. The clear liquid began taking on a crimson hue, splashing up on her dress and painting it red.

Ava's view was as dense and black as death itself. After what felt like hours of ceaseless running, Ava caught a glimpse of a faint light twinkling in the darkness. It was a farm. Desperately wanting to find help, she sprinted toward the glowing windows. A carriage began to appear in the thick, dark fog. A carriage with a_ busted wheel_. Feeling strangely terrified, Ava approached the wagon.

_"Why...hello Listener. Did you come to help foolish Cicero, perhaps?" _The jester stood drenched in rain, his red hair clinging to his gaunt face. His eyes were glaring and malevolent. He held out his gloved hand to Ava, _"Come, have a look girl...It seems as though Cicero's wagon is broken...Can you help poor Cicero fix it?" _

Confused and frightened, Ava hesitantly examined the bottom of the carriage. Noster Eagle-Eye's lifeless corpse stuck out from under the wagon, with his eyes glazed over and his throat drenched in blood. Ava gasped, looking up to find not a soul around the defunct wagon. The jester had vanished without a trace, and she was left alone in the crimson rain.

"Ava!" A familiar voice shouted from Loreius's famhouse. She spotted Myles standing with the door wide open. "Come with me! It's safe here!_ Hurry _before that crazy lunatic comes back!" He waved her over frantically, his eyes filled with fear.

Ava burst through the door, with Myles slamming and locking it to keep impending danger out. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Ava...Here, let me tuck you in. He'll never find you_ here_. You can finally be at peace." He grabbed hold of her hand, gently guiding her to a small bed. As she laid down, he pulled warm comforting blankets across her cold, shivering body.

"Now get some rest, friend..." Myles said softly, kissing her forehead. Exhaustion was hanging heavy on her eyelids, causing them to shut against her will.

The room faded to black for a brief moment, until Ava regained consciousness once more. She could hear the floorboards creaking, with the faint sound of laughter in the farmhouse. She opened her eyes, but the room was far too dark to see. Myles was nowhere to be found. She was alone.

Suddenly, candle light appeared in the corner of the bedroom as a shadowy silhouette appeared. The figure was as black as night, and it moved until it stood by her bedside. Feeling panicked, she tried desperately to move, but her body lay paralyzed. The figure laughed darkly, hovering over her.

In an instant, the candle light illuminated the being before her. It was Cicero. The flame danced and flickered, casting dark shadows along the lines of the jester's twisted features. His lips were curled in a sinister grin that shook her to the core. _"Remember, Listener, you can NEVER leave the Brotherhood! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _He laughed violently, now only mere inches from her face.

Ava tried to scream, but it was as if her air supply had been cut off by an unseen force. She couldn't make a sound. Faint hisses and gasps came from her throat, which had tightened as if an unseen hand tightened its grip around her neck. She could only look into his deep glaring eyes, her face contorted in utter panic.

The jester lifted up a gloved finger to his lips, _"SSSHHHHHH...Now go to sleep Listener..." _He giggled, now holding the Blade of Woe in his other hand. His giggles turned into another violent fit of laughter, as he raised the jagged dagger above her very heart. Ava could do nothing but gasp for air, his darkness smothering her life away...

_"Sweat dreams, Listener..." _He growled in her ear. In one deadly thrust, the jester had plunged the jagged blade into her chest. A sharp stinging pain coursed throughout her body, and the world faded out...

...

Ava gasped for air, furiously fighting the blankets until she awoke. She sat straight up in her bed, feeling frantically about her face to see if she had come back to reality. Her forehead was drenched in sweat, as she scanned the room to find herself back in the Sanctuary in her dimly lit bedroom.

She bit her bottom lip, trembling from the horrendous nightmare. It was the dead of night once more, and she was trapped in this Sanctuary away from her family - - away from the light of day, and away from life_ itself_. Panic had consumed her whole being. Ava couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of this prison, and she had to leave _now_!

She jumped up from her bed, quickly dressing herself and grabbing her knapsack. She crept through the Sanctuary, moving as quiet as death itself. She only stopped when she stood facing the giant tomb of the Night Mother. Stepping over to the shiny metal sarcophagus, she placed the palm of her hand on the cold metal door.

"Mother, please...forgive my _weakness_..." She whispered, shivering from her anguish.

The Black Door rumbled. Ava was lost into the night, freeing herself from her prison...


	18. Chapter 18: Running

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone! Here's chapter 18! I hope you all enjoy it! I really appreciate all of your views/reviews/follows/favs - - I know I say this all the time, but I really mean it! It means a lot to me! _

* * *

Chapter 18: Running

Cicero yawned, stretching his arms and scooting to the edge of his bed. The jester had stayed up into the late hours of the night cleaning and preserving the Unholy Matron. Eventually, he'd succumbed to exhaustion and had little choice but to drag himself into his sleeping chambers.

Mother's location was quite convenient - - she rested directly below the entrance to the Sanctuary so Cicero could keep watch should his Listener go mad and leave in the night. He'd developed somewhat of a habit of staying up late to guard the doorway, much to his Listener's distaste. Cicero could see it in her face - - how she would pace about at night, glancing toward the Black Door, hoping her foolish Keeper would not take notice. Cicero may have been foolish, but he was also clever and cunning. He could see what his Listener wanted, and his very purpose was to prevent her from it.

The jester believed she was rather stricken with madness. She'd never been so possessed by her desires before. She rarely ate, barely slept, and hardly spoke a single word. He was beginning to grow worried over the past few weeks. Would she dart out as soon as Cicero turned his head? Why was his Listener so deluded by her own wishes? Did she not see that Sithis himself would burn her to a crisp if she betrayed her dark family? Listener never behaved like this before! He didn't want to lose her, for she was his life's work - - his _sole _purpose. Cicero wasn't letting her go, even if he had to gouge his own eyes out with a fork!

Upon leaving his bedroom, Cicero crept over to the door to the Listener's sleeping quarters. Cicero could never watch her enough, it seemed. He knocked on the large wooden door. _"Listener! It's Cicero. Are you in there?" _The jester paused, waiting for a reply. Nothing but silence echoed through the hallway. He knocked again, to no response. Cicero began to feel a bit worried, and turned the knob. The door wasn't locked. It creaked open, exposing her unmade bed.

_"Hmmm..." _Cicero rubbed his chin. Maybe his Listener dwelled in another area. The jester travelled through the Sanctuary, checking room by room and coming up short. His Listener was nowhere to be found, and Cicero began to feel a powerful dread coming over him. The entire Sanctuary had been empty, save Nazir. Everyone else was out on a contract of some sort, and now Cicero and the Redguard were the only two left. No, Cicero couldn't have let his dear Listener slip away! He had watched her every move. He'd devoted all his spare time to keeping her on the dark path. Surely he didn't foolishly let his guard down...

The Keeper tried to stuff down his fears, approaching Nazir as he stood swinging his razor sharp scimitar at a practice target. _"Redguard...Cicero needs to ask something of you..." _Cicero said soberly.

"What is it _this_ time?" Nazir grumbled, instantly annoyed by the jester's presence. He sheathed his curved blade, folding his arms while giving Cicero a sharp glare.

Ah, the Redguard was such a grumpy creature, but Cicero had no time for that. He had much more _dire _matters at hand. _"Have you seen Listener anywhere?" _Cicero inquired.

Nazir studied a moment, "Come to think of it, the last time I saw her was yesterday. I haven't seen a soul today. We're up to our bloody necks in contracts...Not that I mind."

Cicero swallowed hard. _"Does Nazir think she had a contract?" _

"How am_ I _supposed to know?_ She's _the one that hears the Night Mother! Look, clown, I don't have time for your crazy obsessions! She's probably fine." Nazir remarked, quickly growing tired of the jester's prying.

_"AGH! STUPID REDGUARD! No help at ALL! It's NOT Cicero's OBSESSION...Listener may LEAVE us all FOREVER!" _Cicero blurted out in panic and frustation. Maybe Cicero should have told them of her plight after all. Oh, but how they would only _ignore_ him. Poor Cicero could _never_ win.

"What in the_ Void _are you talking about?" Nazir looked at Cicero as if he were mad. It had already begun! Why did all his brothers and sisters treat him this way?

_"Listener is going to LEAVE! She's going on a trip with the STUPID Man-friend to go away...She may NEVER return! She may ABANDON us all..." _Cicero began to whimper frantically.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and personally I don't care. I don't think Ava's personal life is any of my business. She hands out the contracts and I take them. That's how I like to keep it. How do I know you're not making all this up, anyway? What is this, another crazy excuse for you to stalk her? Maybe you should just mind your own business for a change. Go dance or something..." Nazir scoffed, pulling out his scimitar to resume his training.

_"NO, CICERO WILL NOT MIND HIS OWN BUSINESS! HE WILL NOT SIT BACK AND FACE THE WRATH OF SITHIS!" _ Cicero hissed. There was no time to lose! Cicero bolted out of the training area, leaving the Redguard standing in bewilderment.

* * *

Ava stepped off the carriage and into the deep snow, standing across from the bitterly cold city of Windhelm. She knew Shadowmere would have been a faster method of transportation, but Ava didn't feel right in leaving him stranded while she left Skyrim.

It was dusk, and the grey horizon hung over the icy waters of the dock across from where she stood. It wasn't the last day of Evening Star, but she didn't care. She'd wait as long as it took to travel with Myles back to Cyrodiil. How she longed to reunite with her family once more, even if it meant Cicero would be unhappy with her.

She didn't like to upset the jester, but Ava concluded that he was overreacting to her harmless visit. Ava had no intentions of harming the Brotherhood or disrespecting her Matron. Ava only wanted a little happiness for herself, and this was one way to find that glimmer of light in her otherwise dark and despairing existence. She would simply travel to her family and let them know she was alive. She swore to herself she would return, as not to provoke the Wrath of Sithis upon her or her dark brethren.

Ava walked onto the stone steps and across the large stone walkway that led to the main entrance to the city. She hooked a right, travelling down another set of steps that led to the docking area, where a ship called the Northern Maiden was located. The deck was dotted with crewmen working to vigorously load supplies.

She walked around the icy stone dock, stepping up on the deck of the vessel. She approached a Nord, who stood sweeping the area. "Excuse me, but when does this ship leave for Cyrodiil?" She inquired eagerly.

The Nord gave her a strange look, " Ma'am, this ship isn't leaving for Cyrodiil at _all_...I mean, you can speak with Captain Gjalund if you like, but I doubt he'd change his mind. As far as I know, this ship hasn't been to Cyrodiil in a number of years. We only travel to Raven Rock, where we ship supplies to the island of Solstheim. We can take you there, if you need a lift." The Nord explained.

"Oh...Do you know where one could get a ride to Cyrodiil by boat?" Ava asked, hoping for some direction.

"Eh, maybe the East Empire location in Solitude. They travel a bit of everywhere, I suppose. If not, one would have to travel by foot, I'm afraid." The man scratched his head, pondering over the matter.

Ava departed from the ship, making her way back to the outer walls of Windhelm. She'd have to meet up with Myles and tell him the unfortunate news. They would have to make a quick change of plans if she wanted to leave before she was tracked down by her Keeper again. Ava felt a bit set back, but figured this was merely a hiccup in their plan of action. Myles wasn't familiar with Skyrim, so he probably confused the ports. She'd been in Skyrim over a decade, and hadn't travelled in a ship herself since she'd arrived. She figured mistakes would happen, but the main goal was for her to see her loved ones again. That was all that mattered to her.

Ava stepped over to the carriage once more, pondering the idea of renting a room in the tavern for the night.

"Ava! I didn't think I'd see you here so _soon_!" Myles's figure seemed to appear from nowhere, hauling a load of supplies on his back. "I'm so glad to see you've decided to come join me..."

"I couldn't refuse your offer, " Ava smiled at the sight of her companion. "But there's a slight problem...The Northern Maiden isn't headed to Cyrodiil. We'll have to check the port in Solitude if we want to ride by ship..." She said, feeling somewhat dissapointed.

"Yes, I found that out when I came to Windhelm a couple of days ago. I stuck around here, just in case you decided to travel with me. Now I'm glad I did..." He smiled, seeming not the least bit affected by the setback.

"Heh, I didn't even see you coming! It's like you appeared out of thin air!" Ava chuckled.

"Yeah, I was actually staying in an abandoned hideout close to here. It's not very far, so I came to check this place ever so often to see if you'd arrived at the docks. It's getting pretty late..." Myles said, glancing up at the darkening skies. "It's a bit too late to set out tonight. You should come with me for the night. It's a nice little hideout, and best of all - - it's _free_!" He persuaded, smiling warmly at her.

"Yeah, but we're so close to the Inn..." Ava spoke, thinking it unnecessary to go through the trouble of travelling.

"That's true...But where's your sense of _adventure_? Besides, maybe your little jester friend won't find you and make you leave this time!" Myles teased.

He did have a point. Ava hadn't considered the fact that she'd be easier to find within the walls of the city. If she didn't want Cicero banging on her door, her best choice would be to travel with Myles. "Yeah...you're right..." Ava nodded.

"That's the spirit!" Myles cheered, patting her on the shoulder, as the two started hiking toward the abandoned cave.

* * *

_"FASTER, DAMN YOU!" _The jester cursed. Cicero spurred Shadowmere roughly in the sides, causing the dark stallion to rear back, throwing him to the ground.

The jester pushed himself up off his rear, dusting the dirt from his motley. _"STUPID horse didn't have to do THAT!" _The jester quarrelled at the angry steed, who then turned and bit him on the arm. _"GAAAAHHH! FINE! YOU WIN...Just get Cicero where he NEEDS to go, hm?" _He said, mounting the irritated horse once more.

As Shadowmere galloped onward, Cicero hoped that for Sithis' sake his Listener hadn't left with that vile scoundrel! At least Cicero knew where he was going, though he was still quite far from his destination. His naive young Listener didn't expect Cicero to stick his foot in the door of the tavern and eavesdrop on her little conversation with the ruffian. _Windhelm, Windhelm, Windhelm_! That was all her precious Man-friend could _speak_ about! Oh, and he thought Cicero was mad...nothing new_ there_. But the stupid man didn't realize he was being watched, studied, and listened to by the Fool of Hearts himself! If he thought he knew madness, Cicero would show him true madness - _\- _He'd stab him so so many times! Hehe! Oh, Mother would be so _proud_ of Cicero's devotion!

Cicero's main objective was to keep the Brotherhood intact, yet it wasn't the only reason he pursued his Listener. Contrary to what she believed, the jester did care for her more than her high position in the dark family. She may have been acting rather erratic as of late, but his Listener was normally an _excellent_ companion. He delighted in nothing more than being near her, looking into her beautiful eyes, and enjoying her kindness. Cicero never experienced many kind people in his life, and the few he did know never held a light to his wonderful Listener. The jester had really felt something deeper than friendship for quite sometime, yet wouldn't dare acknowledge it to himself for fear of being inappropriate. As a matter of fact, sometimes Cicero wanted to be inappropriate as well. He'd just keep that to _himself._

* * *

"Well, here we are." Myles said as the two entered the mouth of the cave. "It's a bit different from your average inn, but it's got a lot of character!_" _Myles joked, dropping his heavy pack on the ground and stepping over to the dying fire. " There's a couple of bedrolls in that chest if you need one later." He said, tossing some firewood onto the hot cinders, watching the flame catch up.

Ava sat on a rickety chair by the fire, warming her hands and examining the cavern. She noticed a winding tunnel at the back heading deeper within. There were weapon racks filled with rusty swords and tarnished shields. A broken grindstone sat against one of the wet, moss covered walls. Old tables of various sorts were scattered about the large cave, covered in dusty utensils and ruined books. Some sort of torture rack sat among the rubble, giving Ava a strangely uneasy feeling. Despite the cave's delapidated appearance, it proved to be rather warm and comfortable. Ava felt herself growing more relaxed, taking in the heat of the flame that was warming her cold bones.

"I'll be right back..." Myles said casually, walking toward the tunnel at the back end of the cavern.

"Where are you going?" Ava wondered, curious to what was back there.

"There's a shelf back here where I keep my drinks. I'll get something _good_ to warm us up." He flashed a grin, disappearing into the passageway.

Ava smiled contently, waiting for his return. She felt a great sense of nostalgia and happiness spending time with Myles again. She couldn't wait to experience the same pleasure of seeing Sidra and her family once more. Somehow being in the presence of her past made her forget about all the pain and darkness. It was as if all her cares had become as light as a hawk's feather and drifted far away on a calm wind.

"This is some of my best stuff. You've got to try it!" Myles said, appearing out of the tunnel and handing Ava a large tankard.

"What is it?" Ava asked, sniffing the unusually spicy aroma.

"Spiced Wine - - I picked it up in Solitude during my travels. It's some of the best brew I've tasted since I've been here." He smiled, taking a drink from his own mug.

Ava took a swig from her tankard. "Oh, this is good! I've been to Solitude plenty of times, and I never once thought to try this." She remarked, eagerly drinking another large gulp.

"Speaking of Solitude, I guess that's our next stop...Hopefully we can hitch a ride on one of the ships. I wish I'd have known about these ports earlier. I could've saved us some time." Myles spoke apologetically.

"Heh, it's fine. I've been here a long time and I didn't know any different." She replied, feeling more relaxed from the tasty drink.

"It's pretty amazing that we're here together. It's as if it were meant to _be_..." Myles grinned.

"Yeah...I'm glad we ran into each other...I have so much to look forward to now, and I have_ you _to thank for it..." Ava yawned, feeling a bit groggy.

"Tell me, Ava. Do you believe these kinds of things just happen? Like a _coincidence_?" Myles looked at her inquisitively.

"...What do you..._mean_?" She stretched, feeling overtaken by a sudden drowsiness. She felt so very _tired_. Could it have been the long time she'd spent out in the elements? Somehow, her body didn't feel right.

"You, know...Most of the time people don't just run into a ghost from their past by _chance_..." He said somberly, staring into her eyes.

"Oh...do...you mean...like..._fate_...?" Ava's head began to spin. She could barely keep her eyes open, now struggling to hold her head up.

Myles lips curled into a devious smile, his piercing eyes glaring into her. "Yes. You can call it_ fate_, if you like..."

"I...I..." Ava faded out. The last thing she had seen were those eyes - - those_ piercing _eyes.

* * *

Cicero could barely keep his eyes open, growing weary from hours upon hours of ceaseless riding. The jester plodded onward, hoping to make it to the docks before the next sunrise. He had little idea of how much of a head start his Listener had, but he'd hoped to catch up to her before she could leave Skyrim.

Feeling consumed with exhaustion, the jester guided Shadowmere to an icy river where he dismounted. Cicero knelt down, pulling his velvety gloves off and dipping his hands in the freezing waters. He splashed the chilling waters in his face, hoping to wake himself up. After he'd felt the icy jolt of the water, he began to feel more alert. He then strolled a good distance away from the steed to stretch his aching legs.

"Heh heh...Look what we have_ here_..." A rough voice chimed in from somewhere behind the jester, who whipped around in response.

A huge male Orc approached Cicero while holding a menacing battleaxe. Behind him, a female Orc, a Khajiit, and a muscular Redguard followed with their weapons drawn. They appeared to be bandits, with the larger male Orc seemingly the leader.

"What is he? I've never seen a garment quite like _his_..." The female Orc wondered aloud, tapping the head of her mace against her large battle-worn hand.

"He looks to be some sort of..._jester_..." The Redguard replied, eyeing Cicero's garb.

Sensing danger, Cicero took a few steps back toward Shadowmere in hopes that he could make an escape. Poor Cicero - - such _terrible_ luck he'd been having!

_"Heheh...Cicero will just be on his WAY..." _The jester said, inching closer to his horse.

"Now why would you want to _leave?_ We've only just met!" The humongous Orc chief threw his head back in laughter.

"Hmmm...Such an _unusual _creature..." The Khajiit purred, taking notice of the red-eyed steed. _"_This one thinks a rare stallion such as this would be worth much coin_..." _He said, stroking his whiskers with intrigue.

_"Oh, Cicero ASSURES you he has nothing of VALUE! Why, Cicero is BROKE! He has no GOLD, if that is what you desire...And his horse is worth no more than any other..." _The jester persuaded, trying to convince the bandits to leave him be.

"I'll be the judge of that!" The Orc leader demanded, getting a bit too close for Cicero's comfort.

Beginning to feel trapped and obviously outnumbered, Cicero continued inching further to his getaway. Cicero normally enjoyed these occasions in which he had the opportunity to murder others, but due to severe fatigue and time constraints he wasn't quite in the_ mood._

"Not so fast...This one thinks it would be unwise for you to take another step..." The Khajiit spoke calmly, aiming an arrow at Cicero's head, and making him freeze in his tracks.

"Check those satchels. Surely this madman has something of value." The massive Orc pointed to Shadowmere, as the Redguard made his way behind the jester. He opened a knapsack hanging on the horse's saddle, digging through it's contents. "This jester fellow thinks he's a smooth talker!" He scoffed, pulling out a large coin purse and dangling it for the other bandits to see. He glared at Cicero, "Did you honestly think we were that_ stupid_?"

_"Ah...Please FORGIVE poor Cicero for judging you based on APPEARANCES alone...Next time he will try to remember that bandits aren't as STUPID as they LOOK! Hehehe!" _ The jester giggled mischeviously. Cicero was growing tired of these pesky bandits! He hoped they would hurry up and rob him and leave; or they could take a swing at him so he could gladly send their souls to the Dread Father and be done with it!

"Now listen here you little maggot_, _I'd be careful what I was saying if I were you! That is, unless you want that arrow through your head!" The Orc chief threatened, balling his fists.

Cicero scowled at the Khajiit, who stood at the ready with his bow drawn tightly. _"Tell me CAT, did the big old Orc train you all by HIMSELF? Hmmmn?" _Cicero smirked, attempting to provoke the feline. _"Ah, to be a CAT! Do they give you a little jug of MILK when you perform your TRICKS, hm? Do they ever SMACK you in the nose for licking your NETHER-REGIONS? HAHAHAHA!" _ The jester threw his head back in mocking laughter at the Khajiit, who was now showing his fangs aggressively. That was it - - make the stupid cat attack! Cicero had to speed things up if he was to be on his way!

Cicero could see it in the Khajiit's sharp emerald eyes - - he was ready to _pounce_. The feline curled his mouth in a hiss. "Foolish man...You will pay for your _disrespect_..." There it was! Cicero waited...for...it...

In an instant, the Khajiit let the arrow fly, narrowly missing the ducking jester. Instead, the sharp tip landed directly into the Redguard who'd been standing at a distance behind Cicero, piercing his throat. Cicero was right, these bandits were _stupid _after all!

"Get that little bastard!" The Orc leader raged.

Cicero had lunged at the Khajiit before he could ready another arrow, forcefully yanking his bow away and smashing him square in the face with it, cracking the slim curved wood of the weapon. The feline fell to the ground, unconscious from the heavy blow.

_"GHAAAAA!" _The female Orc cried, hurling the mace as Cicero dodged her swings, pulling out his ebony blade to defend himself.

She was quick, but nimble Cicero was far quicker! The jester sliced and slashed the Orc, making her cry out. The big hulking male came up from behind Cicero, swinging his powerful battleaxe. The jester quickly rolled out from between the muscle-bound Orcs, sprinting toward Shadowmere.

Cicero was quick, but the Orcs stayed right on his heels. He knew they'd yank him right off his horse if he scrambled to mount it. Ah, but he had a far better idea! Cicero opened another satchel on Shadowmere's saddle, digging frantically for what he needed. The massive male Orc ran up behind Cicero, swinging his heavy battleaxe. Instantaneously, Cicero had pulled out a certain scroll, whipping around just as the blade was travelling down in his direction and opening it in the Orcs face.

A vibrant green burst shot out from the parchment, engulfing the two Orcs and freezing them in their places. The two forms stiffly flopped over in the snow like two hardened statues. Ah, thank Sithis for the Scroll of Mass Paralysis!

Due to the short time-frame of the spell, Cicero swiftly plunged his dagger into the Orc leader's throat, then rushed over to the female and slit her's as well. When time is of the essence, one tends to be less _creative _in their work.

The jester stood proudly over the dead bodies, panting to catch his breath. Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting in his side, knocking him down into the snow. The Khajiit had regained consciousness and lunged at the jester, swiping him in the side with his razor-sharp claws. The fearsome Khajiit pounced on top of Cicero, clawing and raking him wherever he could. The jester writhed about under the large feline, until he broke loose from his grip enough to forcefully back-hand the cat across his furry face. The Khajiit rolled down the icy hill, tumbling toward the cold waters below.

Cicero stood up, wiping the fresh blood from his mouth and lunging himself at the beast. They locked arms with each other, until they splashed in the freezing waters with Cicero on top of him.

_"HAHAHAHAHA! Does the kitty HATE water? Well that's UNFORTUNATE! Cicero LOVES water!" _He said, pinning the Khajiit under the current, causing his lungs to fill with water.

The feline writhed and flailed, scraping Cicero's arms wildy in trying to knock him off. Soon the coughing, strangling, and struggling weakened as the feline's body gave in to the effects of drowning. After a few final twitches, Cicero had won. He jumped up from the wintery waters, shivering and drenched from head to toe.

The jester walked past the dead bodies, stepping on the back of the large Orc to mount Shadowmere once more. He took the reigns in his hands, with a look of satisfaction. _"Cicero CERTAINLY isn't sleepy anymore..."_

* * *

Vottur entered the Sanctuary in the dead of night, pacing down the staircase and grabbing a bottle of Mead that lay up on a shelf.

Babette stood with her arms folded, scowling at Nazir. "Why didn't you at least_ ask _him what he meant before you let him run out of here?"

"Because he is a raving _lunatic_! He says so many idiotic things, how am I supposed to know when he's telling the truth or not?" Nazir huffed at the tiny Vampire.

"All I know is we have no idea where our Listener is, and Cicero said she was leaving for good. I really don't know what to think of it all...I'd go searching, but where to look?" Babette asked in frustration. "Come to think of it, she was acting rather_ unusual_..." Babette rubbed her chin in contemplation.

"What's new about that? She's_ always _acting unusual!" Nazir remarked, belittling their leader.

"With an attitude like yours, it's a thousand wonders why the poor girl stayed this long. All you do is berate her! She_ is _our leader, you know. She deserves a little respect!" Babette scolded, waving a finger at the angry Redguard.

"At least I don't sit back and get some sick _enjoyment_ from their crazy relationship! You make it your own personal form of entertainment to watch those two act like nut-cases! At least I mind my own business!" Nazir fired back.

Vottur popped the cork, taking a gulp from the bottle of Mead and watching the two assassins hash it out. He listened casually to their argument, taking little interest in what they were actually arguing about. He had little interest in anything, for that matter. The only thing that brought him any pleasure was bashing an enemy's head in. The Dark Brotherhood had given him a good means to do just that.

After Mina died, all his joy had drained - - and that had been many years ago. The Vampire was now a shell of his former self. Life was meaningless, people were useless, and pain was inevitable. Vottur rarely felt like speaking, because he had little worth talking about these days. Empty and hollow inside, he only felt the anger from losing her.

He wished no harm to his Listener wherever she took off to. In fact, she'd been the only person to directly aknowledge the loss of his wife, and do so in a respectful manner. Cicero, on the other hand, was a disgusting moron. If he hadn't held himself back that night, he'd have caved that miserable jester's skull in for speaking that way of Mina.

Vottur watched as Babette stormed away from Nazir out of sheer frustration. He took another drink of Mead, as the Redguard glared in his direction with a bitter look on his face. "What are _you_ looking at?" Nazir remarked, irritable from the previous argument.

"Nothing." Vottur said solemnly, and it couldn't have been more true to the Nord. These people were _nothing_ to him.


	19. Chapter 19: Rescue Me

**Author's Note: **_ Hello again! Here's chapter 19! As always, I thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read my fic! This chapter's a long one! I hope you all enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 19: Rescue Me

The world appeared in a dark messy blur, as Ava's consciousness faded back. She breathed in shallow gasps, attempting to fill her lungs with a full breath once more. Her body felt an intense throbbing ache all throughout. She tried with great force to move her arm, but felt overpowered by an intense weakness. She felt as if someone had absorbed all the life force from her body, leaving her laying like a limp rag doll on the cold cave floor.

The musty smell of the cavern filled her nostrils as her vision slowly focused on what was above her. The ceiling of the cave appeared to have lines strung across in a parallel fashion. After a moment of studying the dark lines, she realized that they were not part of the cavern. The unknown objects were actually a set of bars directly above her head.

Her eyes traced the bars down to the floor of the cave, realizing she'd been placed in a large square cage. Still too weak to move her body, she gathered enough strength to slightly turn her head to the side. She noticed that her limp arm had an iron cuff placed around the wrist, and a chain hung from said cuff, connecting it to the wall of the cage. Ava could see a small amount of slack in the chain - - just barely enough to move. Pooling her energy, she looked to find that her other arm had been chained as well.

Still in a haze, Ava had a difficult time remembering what had happened. She closed her eyes, breathing faintly and trying to think. Why was her head so foggy? After what seemed like a lifetime of confusion, her mind began to clear. The first person that came to mind was Myles. She had followed him to this very cavern and he'd offered her some Spiced Wine while they chatted about their plans.

Ava remembered seeing Myles' smile...and his eyes. They were full of deceit, and his smile was so malicious. But why had she fainted? The only thing she did was sit and have a drink with him. It was the_ wine _\- - Ava realized in an instant what had happened. It was all so painfully clear. Myles must have poisoned her drink. But why would he do such a thing _now_? What were his true intentions? It just wasn't making any sense.

A cold, empty feeling welled up inside of Ava's chest. She began to feel a cetain despair that no words could describe. The only thing she knew was that it felt thick and draining, and it lay heavy upon her heart.

A lifetime seemed to have passed before Ava had the strength to push herself up off the cold, muddy floor. Examining her surroundings, she noted that this part of the cavern was incredibly dim. She must have been in the area that the winding tunnel she'd noticed from earlier had led to. The room was lined with empty cages, save for the one she was currently a prisoner in. The area was completely silent, except for the occasional dripping of water from the ceiling onto the floor below. Myles was nowhere to be found. Directly in front of her cage was an old wooden chair, with a long Imperial sword laying underneath.

Ava sat leaning her back against the iron bars, feeling a sickening dread course through her veins. She had no clue what was going to happen to her, but she knew it wasn't good.

...

For what seemed like hours, Ava sat in silence awaiting her fate alone in the dark. A sudden sound of footsteps began to echo through the cavern, alerting her and making her heart race. A light flooded out of the tunnel and into the room from Myles's torch. The man said nothing, placing his torch in the sconce on the moist rock wall. He calmly walked over to the old chair, sitting back with his other hand holding a tankard.

Ava said nothing as Myles took a drink, his head tilted up as if looking at the ceiling of the cave and pondering something. "I guess you would like to know why you're in here..." Myles spoke, his low voice echoing throughout the dark area.

She held her breath, waiting for him to finish what he was saying. His face, once appearing charming and safe, was now dark and ominous as the light from the torch danced upon his menacing features. His lips began to move slowly, "I'll start with Sidra...and her family. I lied to you, Ava - - they_ are _dead. My kin slaughtered the lot of them before they laid foot at your home. There's nobody waiting for you, Ava. You _hear _that? You have_ nobody_..."

Ava hung her head down, feeling warm salty tears trail down her cheeks. She suddenly wondered why she was foolish enough to believe they were alive in the first place. Never once did she question what Myles had told her, given his famiy's history. She'd just wanted it to be true so much - - that Sidra was back in Cyrodiil alive and well. Myles running into Ava should've been enough to make her more wary than she was - - the chances were so slim that they would ever meet again. Unless, of course, he had followed her. How he knew she was alive, she was still unsure of. Nonetheless, there was more to the man than met the eye.

Myles shifted in his seat, turning to directly face her. There was a look about him that she'd never experienced before. He seemed so empty and full of rage. "You were right, Ava. I was out for revenge...and now I'm going to get it. You'll regret the day you ever crossed paths with me again...Now if I may be excused, I'm going to rest for tonight. I'll fill you in a little more tomorrow..." He said, taking his torch and exiting the area, leaving Ava alone in the darkness once more.

* * *

A bitter gale blew snow in Cicero's face, making it hard to see the docks at Windhelm. He lowered himself from Shadowmere, walking closer to gain a better view of the ships. To his surprise, the dock was still full of boats, as if none of them had departed in the first place.

Cicero made his way over to the area in front of the ships, finding a crewman loading supplies on the Northern Maiden. _"The Nord hasn't seen a young lady around the docks, perhaps?" _He inquired.

The man looked warily at Cicero, "What happened to you?! You look like a pack of wolves laid into you!" The exclaimed, noticing the jester's rough appearance.

_"Ah, one could say that..." _The jester muttered, examining the deep scratches on his forearms, which were now bare due to his motley being ripped to shreds by the ravenous Khajiit.

"Yeah, I saw a young woman here earlier...a little dark-headed Imperial. Is that who you're looking for?" The crewman continued.

_"Yes, YES! Did the lady take a ride on one of the boats?" _Cicero asked, hoping the answer was no. How he _despised _boats - - The way they tossed and turned upon the grey grey waters, making poor Cicero ill. He'd rather not ride in one unless there was no other option.

"I'm afraid not. She wanted a ride to Cyrodiil, but I told her these ships hadn't been that route in years." The crewman explained, wiping his brow.

_"She did NOT leave?! Ah, that is WONDERFUL news! Hmmm...Did you see where the girl went?" _Cicero asked, relieved that his Listener was still somewhere in Skyrim.

"Ah...I think she went back that way..." The man said, pointing toward the city of Windhelm and looking unsure of himself. "Maybe she's staying at Candlehearth Hall."

_"Very well, Nord." _Cicero said dryly, not appreciating the crewman's uncertainty. However, this bit of information was better than nothing. The jester promptly retraced his steps back to the entrance of Windhelm, now standing in front of the enormous entrance. Cicero hoped so very much to find her within the walls.

* * *

Ava slumped against the bars, numb from sleep deprivation. Her mind had raced so long that she had grown tired, and simply sat staring at the iron bars that imprisoned her- - waiting for whatever hellish fate she was soon to endure.

"Did you have a good night's sleep, Ava?" Myles asked in a sarcastically cheerful tone, while entering the area. "Hmmmm...You don't look so good. Well, I'll be happy to assure you that I slept like a newborn babe last night. No worries, _right_?" He scoffed, now leaning against the cage.

Her mouth now parched from dehydration, Ava spoke in a raspy voice. "Myles...W_hy _are you doing this? Why did you lead me out here?"

"Haha...You know, you remind me of myself at one time - - All caged up, like a feral beast." He rambled, ignoring her question. "You know, I was like you once - - so naive and trusting of others. However, I find it incredibly strange that you act so innocent. It seems like an_ assassin _like yourself would be a bit more wise than to trust so easily." He sneered, his face full of malice.

Ava stiffened at what Myles had just said. "H-how do you know that?!" She gasped, baffled by his knowledge.

"Ah, you want answers..." Myles squatted by the cage, meeting Ava at eye-level. "Okay then...Let me tell you a little_ story_. Now, I'm not the best story teller, but I'm sure the content is enough to keep you _interested_..." He stood back up, pacing about with his bands at his hips. "Hmmm...where do I start?"

Ava could feel the tension building inside of her, as Myles took his time to start speaking. He was devious and calculated in his actions - - knowing just what to do or say to make her squirm. After what seemed like a lifetime, the Imperial began to speak.

"Well, you remember when we were young and I went to stay with my uncle and aunt to learn the smithing trade. It was quite a promising time for me, as I'm sure it was for you. I knew before long, I could perfect my skills and start a blacksmith's shop of my own in the city...Maybe even_ travel_, like we'd spoken about..." Myles said, painfully reminding Ava of how nice things used to be before they had become so twisted.

"I was working away one day, when a couple of Imperial Soldiers approached me, their faces looking sullen. They told me that practically all my living relatives had been slaughtered and left to rot. Now I know what you're thinking, Ava. You're thinking _'well, they were bad people doing bad things'_. Heh, you may be right, but let me continue before you open your mouth." He growled, casting a glare in her direction.

"My aunt, much to my surprise, had turned out to be a treacherous _bitch. _I thought she cared for me the way my uncle and his sons did, but I was so very wrong. She'd _pretended _\- - she merely tolerated me all that time. With her family out of the picture, she kicked me out so I wouldn't be a bother to her anymore. Haha...nice little_ twist_, eh? Well, there is more." Myles said, his manner of speech becoming more frantic. "I scraped by on my own for a while, namely doing odd jobs as a farm hand or whatever came my way. That was until I was travelling alone one night, and a_ real _group of bandits got a hold of me. Kind of_ ironic_, isn't it?" He asked, his eyes wide and animalistic.

Myles grabbed a key that had been hanging on his belt, unlocking and opening the door to the cage. Ava put an arm in front of herself, bracing herself for whatever this rage-filled man was willing to do to her. He squatted in front of her, his own face inches from hers. She could feel his breath hot on her face. "Then I was just like_ you_..." Myles's voice trembled. "They beat me to a pulp, and they chained me up inside a cage_...Just...like...you_...They were going to use me for a ransom, until they found out that nobody gave a damn if I was alive or dead. Then they used me as there own personal _punching _bag. The men would get drunk and beat me...among _other _things..._terrible_ things..." He snarled, tears of trauma and rage forming in his eyes.

"Eventually, they let me out to roam with the chains still around my ankles. They made me their slave, doing whatever they told me without question. I could disobey, but that would earn me one_ hell _of a beating. But one night the lot of 'em got drunk and passed out. It just so happened that there was a mace within my reach. I grabbed it and I smashed those _sons of bitches' _heads open! When I escaped it had been countless months that I'd been a prisoner...I was malnourished and emaciated. Ah, but being the _good_ person that I was, I wanted to do something good and right. _Hahahahaha_..." He laughed darkly, rubbing the sweat that beaded on his forehead.

Myles leaned over Ava, his lips against her ear, "Ah, but that's where _you _come in...I decided to devote my life to a good cause, so I decided to stand by my land and the Empire. I became a Penitus Oculatus Agent so I could proudly serve and protect Emperor Titus Mede II. I spent many years serving the Empire, and I had found a new purpose - - a new family. But, like everything else,_ you _had to take that away from me, too. Didn't _you?! DIDN'T YOU_?!" He began to scream into Ava's ear, sending a sharp pain shooting through her head. She was terrified at the man's pure rage and hatred, that he focused solely upon her. It was as if every horrible thing that had happened to Myles had been deliberately blamed on her, no questions.

He grabbed her by the collar, pulling her up to his twisted face while she could do nothing but wince and brace herself. All Ava could think of was the fact that she may die very soon. "Guess what, Ava? I was on the deck of the _Katariah_! I saw you leave out the back of the ship! I saw your FACE! You SLAUGHTERED my brothers in arms! What few of us that were left alive...well we spotted you and made way to the Emperor's Quarters, and you'd KILLED him before we knew you were there! You made me a FAILURE! A GODS-FORSAKEN FAILURE, YOU HEAR THAT?! YOU WORTHLESS BITCH! I TRIED AND TRIED AND YOU ALWAYS TOOK FROM ME!" Myles screamed forcefully in her face, spitting with every word. He shook Ava violently, making her cry helplessly. She felt the intense terror that any moment from this point forward could very well be her last.

"NO! Please, Myles...I didn't- - " Ava cried, begging Myles before he interrupted her pleading with a fist to her face. "NO! NOOOO!" She cried, begging and pleading with him, but her shrieks of terror had no effect on the rage-filled Imperial.

Ava could feel the intense pain ringing her head with every blow of the strong Imperial's fists. Myles didn't stop until he was satisfied, and Ava's unconscious body draped against the side of the cage.

* * *

The jester sat shivering on a dusty old bed in a shack by the river. His hands were so numb they had become stiff from the stinging cold. Cicero had attempted repeatedly to stretch the stiffness out, but to no avail. Cicero looked behind himself to peer out the cracked and dusty window. Snow gusted by at a lightning fast pace, making poor Cicero dizzy just watching it. Such _rotten_ luck - - to so desperately need to reach his Listener, only to be trapped in a _ridiculous_ snow storm and lose that dreadful horse. Such _madness!_

Not long after he'd spoke with the Nord on the boat, he'd made his rounds about Windhelm. He searched every street, knocked on every door, and checked in every shop for signs of his Listener. Of course, poor Cicero came up completely empty-handed. _STUPID_ Nord - - telling poor Cicero the wrong way to go.

But then again, maybe Cicero was _wrong _about the Nord. If it weren't for him sending Cicero to Windhelm, he would have never entered the alchemy shop. Upon questioning, they certainly hadn't seen his Listener...Of course, they had seen_ someone else_, and it was that putrid, VILE man-friend of hers!

Cicero had asked if they had seen him. They answered that they had seen a man who fit that description enter the shop earlier. They even remembered his name. They said he'd come to purchase some _poison_. Now, what would the stupid man_ want _with poison? The shopkeep told Cicero that the man said he was using it as a means of exterminating a pack of Skeevers from his home in Dawnstar. There was only one problem with that story - - that pathetic man had no home _at all _in Skyrim - - _especially_ Dawnstar! Cicero knew all too well what Myles was more than likely planning with it, and he could've whacked his own arm off with a blunt axe for not thinking of it sooner!

The man-friend had ill-intent toward his Listener. Why else would he find her out of the blue one day and try to charm her with those honied words with little rhyme or reason? Why would the foul creature try to lure her away, only to go to the wrong port? Cicero had a perfectly_ good _reason for being ignorant concerning the ship-he _hated_ boats! _Hated hated hated_! He rode one to Skyrim when he corresponded with that harlot Astrid; However, he knew or cared little else about the_ damned _vessels. But this man; he said he was a travelling merchant, no? Why did he not know the ports very well by now? All things pointed to alternate motives - - and heinous ones, at that.

Feeling terribly frightened for his Listener's well-being, Cicero had dashed out of the city and directly into a blizzard. What made matters utterly worse, was the fact that poor Cicero had not the faintest idea where that disgusting man went with his Listener. Why, she could be resting with the Dread Lord by now, for all Cicero knew! Oh, but poor frantic Cicero certainly hoped not. True, he and the Dark Brotherhood would surely suffer without a Listener, but Cicero would suffer most of all without this dear, precious woman in his life...

The jester shook his head to rid himself of the awful thought of losing her. _"No. No, foolish Cicero...Listener is alive...she HAS to be..." _ He hoped aloud. That is, if that monster hadn't poisoned her to death by now. Oh, how Cicero's thoughts_ TORMENTED _him so.

Cicero stood up from the bed, walking over to the entrance of the shack. The freezing gale stung him to the bone, causing the jester's teeth to chatter. His wounded body ached, as he studied the deep gashes up his arms. STUPID Cicero should have thought to buy a healing potion. Ah, but he was far too concerned with his Listener to think of it.

He was still horribly worried - - worried enough to go out into the bitter storm once again. He didn't know where she was, but he knew he_ had to _find her. He'd search all over Nirn if that's what it took. Nodding to himself, as if agreeing with his own thoughts, the jester darted out into the gusting force once more. If Cicero was going to freeze to death, it would be in _loyalty_ to his Listener - - not in some stupid shack letting her _die_!

* * *

Something lightly dropped onto Ava's face as she regained consciousness. A drop of cool water ran down her forehead and dripped off the edge of her nose. Her mouth seemed as dry as the deserts of Elsweyr, and this meager drop of water appeared to be taunting her parched throat.

Ava lifted her trembling hand, wiping the liquid from her face. Studying her palm, Ava could see thick traces of blood mixed in with the water. Remembering the brutal assault from earlier, she frantically felt of her face. Though she had no means to see it, she could tell by the way it felt that the damage had to be extensive. Her forehead and cheeks were sticky to the touch; Ava imagined it was from dry, caked blood that had trailed from the gashes she could feel. A couple of large knots protruded from ther forehead, and she was well aware that her right eye was nearly swollen shut. Her upper-arms throbbed, most likely from Myles forcefully grabbing them and shaking her violently.

Hopeless - - that was Ava's ultimate feeling. She wished now more than ever that she had listened to her dear friend Cicero. Sure, he didn't say Myles was a twisted and violent man, but he did realize that it was unwise for her to try and relive the past. She regretted ever doubting the jester. He was her true friend and companion, unlike Myles, who happened to be nothing but a liar. She missed Cicero terribly. His devilish grin, his ludicrous sense of humor, and his unrelenting devotion to her. The worst part was that she'd probably never see him again. She figured she'd die alone in this prison, and probably in the worst possible manner.

The jester creeped into her mind again. She thought of the way he tried to comfort her when she grew troubled, the way he found every excuse to be around her, and the way he fiercly protected her over the slightest offence to her character. She smiled, then her quivering lips turned downward into a lonely frown. She hated herself for pushing him to the side over an infatuation with Myles and his deceiving story. She had been so weak and vunerable to his lies - - and he had been more than happy to exploit her weakness.

Ava was beginning to think insanity fit the bill when it came to her condition. Her yearning for her former life, and her constant running from her true identity was the very thing that landed her into this disaster. She most certainly had to be crazy to do such a stupid thing. She hated herself for being so pathetic, and her very thoughts began to turn on herself. She began to think that maybe she deserved all this pain. Maybe she deserved to die alone. She believed herself to be an awful leader for going astray so easily. Even worse, she was a lowlife who killed shamelessly for a living. She was too damaged to be of good character, and too full of cowardice to be the dark person she was intended to be. Ava cradled her bloody face in her hands and began to weep. Her helpless cries only ceased as she drifted back to an exhausted slumber.

* * *

_"Ohhhh...Listener, where ARE you?!" _Cicero chattered, pacing against the rough and icy wind that blew against his aching body.

The jester had been searching for hours, and his body had grown numb and weary from the treacherous elements he'd put himself against. Oh, but Cicero had to find his precious Listener before it was too late - - Even if poor Cicero froze into a hardened corpse!

Cicero couldn't shake the feeling of eminent danger. Alone and up to his knees in freezing snow, he only had his racing thoughts for company. He tried pushing his fear away, but it eeked its way back in, slowly devouring his mind. The thought of his Listener being dead nearly brought him to tears. He just couldn't live without his Listener. Pathetic Cicero's life would be MEANINGLESS without her.

Stopping and pivoting with his back now facing the gale, Cicero realized this feeling was deeper than he imagined. YES, she was the great and powerful Listener. Yes, she was kind and pretty. Ah, but there was more...

Cicero hung his head down, as tears welled up in his eyes. She was all those things, and yet, she was more... The girl spoke of many tragic things in her life, and Cicero found himself intrigued. Ah, but it was more than mere interest - - the jester could relate very much to her. Much like his Listener, his past was filled with empty dreams, constant loss, and vicious betrayal. And while he had the laughter to fill him up, there was always an empty void inside.

It dwelled deep within the jester's very being...somewhere burried beneath the foolishness, the laughter, and the cunning assassin. It was a hurt, and a longing for someone who cared for Cicero the man - - not just the fool. The Listener cared - - she filled his void, whether she was aware of it or not.

From the moment he laid eyes on her, he became smitten with the beautiful young creature. She showed him compassion when no one else would. It wasn't merely a one-time charitable decision, either. Her kindness continued from that moment forward. Why, she even betrayed the Pretender for Cicero! Saved his very life, she did! Listener did many good things for humble Cicero - - too many for him to count.

Everything about his Listener was _perfect._ Cicero loved the way she smiled when he acted foolish (which was nearly always), while others simply mocked him or grew irritable with poor Cicero. He loved how polite and patient his Listener behaved toward his constant clinging and suffocating behavior. His Listener was a compassionate woman, and she saw things in the fool other than his insanity. She saw Cicero the man - - the person. Why, even in her position of authority, she never once had the desire to take advantage of his devotion.

Only the Mother and Sithis himself were held in higher honor in Cicero's mind...and in a different way, perhaps. His feelings toward the Listener were a bit more romantic in nature. Of course, Cicero would never tell her that. He was merely her Keeper - - her servant, after all. Ah, but he could certainly dream about it.

This feeling - - it was not merely lust or infatuation. Over their time spent together, he'd realized he felt deeply for her. Cicero turned back to face the storm, focusing straight forward.

_"Cicero will find you, Listener..." _He trudged onward, dissappearing into a whirling white wind.

* * *

The bonfire blazed brilliantly under a clear and starry sky in Cyrodiil. Ava sat on a stump among her family who sat encirled about the flame. Her father, Timaeus, sat just to her left. To his left was her mother, Rosalia. Her Aunt Sidra sat to her right, next to her husband Albus and their two small children next to him. Through the flame at the opposite end she could see Myles, laughing and chatting along with the others.

A large deer lay strung across the flames, the sweet smell of it's cooking flesh among various spices filled Ava's senses. A slight chill in the night air caused her to hug herself as if to hold close the heat of the flame.

"Yep, she's becoming a regular hunter - - just like her father!" Albus exclaimed to Ava's father, who beamed proudly.

"Haha, but of course! She has the best teacher in all of Cyrodiil, isn't that right?" He grinned widely at Ava, chuckling.

Ava smiled warmly at her father.

"Alright now..." Her mother nudged Timaeus jokingly with her elbow, "I think 'good teacher' may be a bit more accurate, don't you?"

"Ah, my wife is too modest...She doesn't want you to be jealous of her for having such a talented husband!" Ava's father laughed, speaking to Sidra.

"Hey, now! What's wrong with me?!" Albus yelped, folding his arms. "Your daughter was the one who sent an arrow through that big stag, anyway! I didn't see you bringin' any meat home!" He smiled, pointing at Timaeus.

"I wasn't trying, that's all..." Timaeus shrugged, as Rosalia rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Now, now, boys...Enough of that bickering! Here young Myles is half your age, and he's being more mature than the both of ya!" Sidra quarreled at the two jokingly.

"He may not be sayin' it, but he's thinking the same thing! I taught him too! Isn't that right, my boy?" Timaeus chuckled, poking fun at Myles.

"Haha, yeah you've been taking me on hunts since I was little. I've learned a lot, but I've never killed a stag as monsterous as Ava's!" He looked upon the roasting deer in amazement over it's sheer size.

"Neither has Timaeus!" Sidra belted out in laughter.

"Hey, now!" Timaeus feigned an angry attitude, folding his arms and exaggerating a look of rage.

"Sister, I can assure you that no matter what my husband says, you have nothing to be jealous of." Rosalia smiled at Sidra, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, yeah! Well, the important thing is that my girl got the big one! I'm proud of you, Ava." Her father's tone turned serious.

"Well, I can agree with you on that. You did good, Ava..." Sidra patted Ava's shoulder.

"I'm glad everyone came to celebrate this with us." Rosalia said smiling warmly at Ava. "Our daughter has brought a great feast to us. It's not everyday that a mother can celebrate her child in such a way. I couldn't ask for a sweeter, smarter, more capable daughter than the one I have now."

Ava sat blushing from the embarrassment of having so much praise and attention. She felt an overwhelming sense of love and warmth. She felt so lucky to have such a caring family. "Heh...thanks..." She mumbled, nervously wringing her hands.

"You're always so humble, Ava. I was there when she shot the thing, and boy was it a good shot! Right through the heart! That deer dropped like a sack of iron ingots! You're pretty damn good with that bow!" Myles exclaimed.

"Yep, that deer didn't stand a chance! Maybe next time you can get your ole' man and his brother to come along with us." Timaeus said to Myles. "He used to come along every chance he had, but here lately I can't get him to do a damn thing with me! I'm beginning to worry about the old boy!" He teased.

Myles averted his eyes from her father. "Heh...yeah..." He mumbled nervously. "I'll see what I can do."

"That'd be great! I miss the old meatheads..." Timaeus smiled.

...

The cuff around Ava's left wrist faded in all of a sudden. She could see her blurry, blood-stained hand laying limply on the floor. How long had she been out? She didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing Ava remembered was crying until she could cry no more. She merely stared blankly at the lock on her cage, until she faded out. She reasoned that maybe the memory she'd had could very well have been a hallucination. Reality was getting a bit blurred since she'd been deprived of food, water, and brutally beaten.

Her vision focused in and out, as her body felt more lifeless by the hour. Her eyes slowly moved about the cavern, trying to focus. She feared that any moment Myles would come back to finish her off. Ava reckoned that the only reason he hadn't was for the sick pleasure of letting her suffer.

The cave seemed to grow dimmer by the minute. Her surroundings began to grow dark, as a violet smoke began to rise from the depths.

"Ava...Ava..." A woman's gentle voice whispered- - a_ familiar _voice.

"M...othe..r?" Ava managed to speak, her voice extremely hoarse from her dehydrated state.

A beautiful spectral lady rose up from the ground in the purple smoke. "Ava...hold on..." The woman looked so much like her mother, but it couldn't have been. The lady never moved, her hair whipping about her face as if an unknown wind were blowing in her direction.

Ava could feel an icy hand on her shoulder. "Do it for us, my girl. Hang in there." She could see the pale translucent face of her father looking into her eyes.

She had a sinking feeling about the ghosts she was witnessing. These had to be hallucinations..."A..am...I...dying...?" She whimpered, barely above a whisper.

"Not as long as you hold on..." Timaeus said, fading out. Rosalia had vanished as well, leaving her alone once more.

* * *

Two days Cicero had journied against the raging storm. The cruel wind and freezing ice had subsided, leaving the jester in a terrible way. His feet and legs were numb with cold, and his very body felt as if it would give out at any moment. Cicero's torn motley was no means of protection from the brutal cold, leaving him susceptible to freezing to death.

Trudging ever forward, the jester had little idea where he currently stood. The intense white blur of the storm had caused Cicero to become confused as to which direction he'd been travelling. Now he stood in the dead silence of the night, legs painfully weak and trembling, and wondering where to go.

In the distance Cicero could see a couple of faint lights moving in his direction. The jester squinted hard, trying to make out the figures that were travelling his way. As they moved closer, he could make out two torches. Cicero wanted to quickly bound in their direction, but found himself much too flimsy to do such.

Taking a couple of forced steps, one of Cicero's exhausted legs buckled below him, plunging his knee into the snow. The two figures had become more clear in the distance. They were guards. Maybe they could help feeble Cicero!

_"YOU! GUARDS! HEEEELP! HELP POOR CICERO!"_ He screeched desperately, waving his arms. Cicero could hear how frail and raspy his voice sounded from the severe condition he was currently in. He yelled, flailing about as his other leg gave way, plummeting him face-first into the fallen snow.

_"Pleeeaaassseee..." _He whimpered pitifully. The two guards had noticed him in the distance, and had rushed to his aid, now leaning over him.

"What in Oblivion happened to you?" The female guard asked, taking hold of his left arm.

_"C-Cicero was caught in the blizzard...He became lost...doesn't know where he is..." _The jester mumbled, feeling as if he'd lose consciousness at any moment.

"Why on Nirn would you be travelling in this mess?!" The male guard asked in bewilderment, grabbing his right arm as the two helped him to his feet.

_"Cicero was searching for his..." _The jester's lips slowly quit moving, as his head slumped forward. His body grew limp once more, pulling down on the two guards and causing them to stumble from his dead weight.

"This fellow's in pretty rough shape. He's done gone and passed out on us." The man said, eyeing the unconscious jester.

"We'd better hurry and get him to Kynesgrove before it's too late." The woman said, as the two began to carry Cicero's limp body to shelter.

* * *

Ava dabbed her trembling fingers in a small pool of water at the edge of the cage. She attempted to lick the moisture from her hand to wet her barren throat, but it was so very little water. After repeating the process a good number of times, her mouth was not so barren, but her thirst had been far from quenched.

She had seen hide nor hair of Myles since he'd nearly beat her to death. Ava had concluded that he'd left her to die a slow and painful death, and perhaps she would never see him again. She'd also reasoned that she would never see anyone again. Ava felt she had made the ultimate mistake, and this would be her punishment. With her body growing weaker by the moment, she knew it was only a matter of time before she'd be slipping into the Void.

If Ava had any tears left to cry, she would surely spend the rest of her life sobbing in misery. She had truly lost it all - - her family in Cyrodiil, her dark family, her best friend, and now her very life was coming to an end.

"I've...been...so...foolish..." She mumbled to herself, barely above a whisper. "I...guess...I...deserve...this..."

Out of everyone in the Dark Brotherhood, Ava would miss Cicero most of all. How she wished she could go back in time and take heed to his warning...

"Ava...Are you still in here?" Myles's voice came echoing from the passageway. He stepped into the area and up to her cage. "What am I saying? Of _course_ you are! You can't go anywhere! Haha! Did you miss me?" He asked mockingly.

Ava glared at the deranged man in silence. She wished he would either kill her and get it over with, or simply leave her alone to die in peace. Why did he have to repeatedly taunt her while she was suffering? Ava knew why - - because he was a scorned man who blamed every unfortunate event in his life on her. How many others out there were just like him? How many people would love to see her dead, knowing what she was?

Sure, she wasn't responsible for Myles's unfortunate life, but it didn't stop her from hating herself. Maybe Ava _did_ ruin everything she touched. She'd surely ruined many lives along her dark path. Now she'd be harming her dark siblings as well - - soon they would be without their Listener, just as Cicero had warned. She began to feel intense rage toward herself, as she felt as if she were nothing; nothing but a dark vortex, devouring everything it came into contact with.

"Why...don't you just...kill me and get it...over with? Do yourself...do...everyone...a favor..." She spoke in disgust with herself, her anger and rage turning inward.

"Hahaha...You would like that wouldn't you - - for me to show you some mercy and end your suffering? Well...I could do that, but I_ won't_. Well, not yet anyway. Not until I'm satisfied...but I will, however, leave you with some interesting news. It's my former commander. I'm sure you know him. Remember? His name's Commander Maro. Well, before I discontinued my duties, I told him a little secret. Haha, I told him about you. I told him you killed the Emperor, and that you were still alive. I know where you've been holing up at in Dawnstar, and I told him that too. Every Agent around knows it was you who killed his son. He informed us all about that little shenanigan. They didn't know it was you at first, per se, but you fit Maro's description of the assassin who murdered the fake Emperor to the tee. And that assassin killed his son, so being the intelligent man that I am, I put two and two together. It was you, and he knows...He'll certainly be out for revenge. Of course, he will never find you, as you'll be good and dead by then. However, he will probably roast that little Sanctuary of yours to the ground to get to you. You see, he assumed you had died back in Falkreath along with those other gutless bastards. It's actually quite funny!" Myles laughed, turning about and heading out of the area. "Well, I believe I'll leave you with that for now..."

* * *

Cicero's eyes burst open, as his body jolted, nearly causing him to spill out of the bed and onto the tavern floor. The jester looked frantically about, trying to figure his whereabouts. A brunette Nord in peasant clothes walked into the room upon hearing his movement.

"I see you've come to..." The woman spoke.

_"What happened? Where is Cicero?" _The jester asked, puzzled by his current whereabouts.

"This is the Braidwood Inn in Kynesgrove. I'm Iddra, and I run the shop here. Apparently you were lost and nearly died out there in the cold. A couple of guards found you and brought you here. I tried doctoring you up a bit, but I can't do too much seeing as I have no more healing potions. You're still pretty tore up, from the looks of you. I'd say good old fashioned rest is what you're gonna need." She explained to the baffled jester.

_"REST?! Cicero CANNOT rest! He needs to find his - - AAAGGGHHH!" _Attempting to stand up from off the bed, the jester's legs buckled in, causing him to fall hopelessly to the floor. Oh, why were Cicero's miserable legs so uncooperative? He desperately needed to find his Listener, and now even Cicero's own body had turned against him!

"Woah, now!" Iddra exclaimed, helping the jester back onto the bed. "What are you trying to do? You're in no shape to go anywhere! You'll just have to let your body heal. You nearly died out there..." She explained, trying to talk some sense into Cicero.

_"Cicero CANNOT wait!" _The jester growled at Iddra. _"He needs to leave NOW!" _

"Look, I'm not trying to stop you...but you can't get out of bed as it is. Why are you in such a hurry anyway? What is so important to you that you need to risk dying?" Iddra asked, bewildered by the jester's frantic behavior.

_"It's his Lis...er...his dear friend. He needs to FIND her!" _Cicero explained. _"She ran away...Cicero needs to make sure she is UNHARMED! OH, if only he could SEE her once more..." _Cicero whimpered.

Iddra seated herself across from the jester, looking intrigued by his statement. "It sounds like you really care for this woman, to risk so much to find her."

_"Oh...Cicero does..." _The jester said, speaking softly.

"This woman...she's very lucky to have a man care for her in such a way. I have to say...I'm a little jealous of that. I doubt my husband Kjeld would do such a thing for me. The only perilous journeys he makes are the ones to go off with other women..." She sighed, scowling.

Cicero studied for a moment while rubbing his chin, a smile forming on his face. _"Hmmm...Cicero could KILL him if you like."_

"Hahaha! I certainly feel like strangling Kjeld myself sometimes!" Iddra chuckled, seeming to mistake Cicero's offer for a joke. "As one-sided as it may be, I do love the oaf. My children are crazy about him, and he's a good provider...I guess I love him enough to tolerate him."

_"Hmmm...very well...Now, HOW does Cicero get his hands on a healing potion? He would GLADLY offer coin to anyone who can provide him one." _The jester asked Iddra, in hopes that she could help him. Cicero simply had no time to dally!

Iddra thought for a moment. "Well...Roggi usually has a few potions here and there. I'll ask him when he comes in this evening after he leaves the mine."

_"Is Iddra SURE she cannot go and ask for his potion? Cicero would be MOST grateful! _" The jester began to coerce.

"I'm not gonna bother Roggi while he's at work! He'll be in shortly...Just rest until he comes in. I'll let you know if he has anything." Iddra said, looking irritated. Oh, why did she refuse to hurry! Couldn't she see that Cicero's situation was urgent?! STUPID wench...Ah, but Cicero had to be patient to get what he so desperately needed...

* * *

Babette walked in the darkness, with only a torch to light her way. She'd gone out on her nightly prowl as usual, and the taste of fresh warm blood still lingered on her tastebuds. Ah...An old drunkard with a tankard of Ale was an easy target! All she had to do was catch the man with his head turned and drop a little poison in - -then it was time to feast! Sure his body lay out in the open, but who would suspect an innocent child of doing such a thing? He certainly didn't.

The child of the night was nearing the Sanctuary at this time, seeing her icy breath against a pitch-black sky. For the first time in quite a while, Babette had grown rather worried. She'd seen no sign of Ava or Cicero since they had departed. The Sanctuary had grown eerily silent with the hushed waiting of the assassins for the return of their Listener, and to a much lesser extent, their Keeper.

Babette had grown rather attached to Ava over time. She may have been unusual in terms of a dark sibling, but she was a good friend and a fair leader. Cicero could be overzealous and often irritating at times, but he'd grown on the Vampire as well. She hoped they were alive and safe.

What would the Dark Brotherhood do without those two? Sure, the three of them could scrap by on rumors like they previously had with Astrid; Of course, it would be much harder for the Brotherhood to prosper...if any.

She'd spent countless years as an assassin, and these sort of situations were familiar to her. Leaders would come and go, and life would go on. However, the Brotherhood was struggling as it was, and she didn't know if it could stand another blow.

* * *

Ava now lay on her back, sprawled on the damp floor of the cave. Attempting to listen to her Father's words, she tried to hold on to what life she had left.

"I'm...sorry...Cicero..." She moaned, feeling delirious now more than ever. She could see the jester's dark grin...his wicked, yet foolish expression...and she missed it so. She reached forward, toward the illusion hovering overhead. She suddenly noticed her hand appeared to be wearing a black velvet-covered glove with gold threads embellishing the cuffs.

Ava moved her hand in front of her face, straining to see the glove that had magically attached itself to her. "Ha...haha...ha..." She laughed to herself, feeling somehow light and airy. Why did she feel so...wispy...as if she'd be blown away by a whisper of breath?

Her surroundings grew incredibly dark, and she could see a bright fire burning around her, engulfing her. "Oh...my Sanctuary...Night Mother...forgive me...I...never meant harm...to my family..." Ava whispered, thinking of her home in Dawnstar going up in flames just like Falkreath. Myles had told her whereabouts, and for all she knew, Commander Maro may have slaughtered all her dark siblings, and it would be all her fault.

_"Tell me, Listener...Do you believe Cicero NOW?!" _ Ava could hear her Keeper's voice speaking. Was it real? Ava wasn't so sure anymore.

"Yes...yes, I...believe...you...I should've listened...to you..." She whispered, her eyes feeling so very heavy.

_"Listener...You DO know how Cicero feels about you, hmmm?" _His voice rang out.

"I...don't...know..."

_"Hmmm...Maybe not...Ah, but perhaps Listener knows how SHE feels about her Keeper?" _ He chuckled, his icy breath tickling her cheeks. Why was he so cold? Why was the world so chilling and dark? What was happening?

"I've...never really...thought about it..." She replied. Of course, now that he mentioned it...Ava wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him. She moved her finger toward his crimson hair, not feeling it, but instead passing through the hallucination in her mind. What she wouldn't give to have him next to her at this moment. Why did she never see it before?

Cicero was more than a dear friend and companion - - he was a man who she cared for. He was a man in which she could look into and see a part of herself. He accepted her for all of her - - not just the her innocent side, but her darkness as well. This feeling...Why did she never realize what it was? Maybe she had been so guarded - - so closed up that she never aknowledged why it felt so easy and natural to be around the jester.

The corner of Ava's lips lifted in a faint smile. "I...do...feel it..." She whispered, closing her heavy eyes.

"What do you feel, Ava? Do tell..." Myles stepped into the room, his piercing eyes full of malice.

* * *

"Cicero! Hey! Wake up..." The jester awoke to find Iddra shaking him by the arm.

_"You mean Cicero fell ASLEEP?! ARRGGHHH! Cicero did NOT want to sleep! Iddra was supposed to keep him ALERT! OH, what if it is TOO LATE!" _The angry jester screeched at the Nord woman.

"You have an awfully strange way of saying thanks. Here." Iddra said, holding out a healing potion.

_"OOOHHHHH!" _Cicero squealed in delight, his demeanor instantly changing at the sight of the precious bottle. _"Ah, so the Roggi man DID have a potion. HOO HOO! How much does Cicero owe him, hmn?" _

"Oh, it's not from Roggi - - he was all out. I did a little trading for this. That strange fellow that keeps asking for poison came by a while back and traded the potion to another mine laborer for what he wanted. I just so happened to have a little talk with that miner. It's all yours - - on the house." She smiled, gently shaking the potion.

_"What...Strange...fellow?" _ Cicero asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, he's some Imperial fellow that kept coming in here asking for poison. He said something about a Skeever problem...I don't know - - I mean, he's kind of odd. He doesn't ask for poison anymore, just plenty of drink. Roggi and Kjeld said they seen him travelling in and out of a cave about a mile from here. I mean, he's polite and all, but...I don't know...there's something that seems a bit..._off_...about him to me." Iddra shrugged.

Cicero's eyes grew wide and filled with terror. He had no time to lose! The jester forcefully grabbed the potion from Iddra's hand, guzzling it down as quickly as possible. Cicero could feel the tonic working within. Unfortunately, it wouldn't heal him completely for it was a rather standard healing fare - - not the type of miracle cure that an Ultimate or Extreme mixture would provide. But alas, it was enough! Wonderful, happy, sweet Cicero could stand and move once more!

_"Cicero THANKS you!" _The jester huffed, bolting out of the tavern and leaving Iddra standing in bewilderment at his impulsive nature. Finally Cicero had some strength and direction! This time there was no big awful blizzard to slow sly Cicero down.

The jester left Kynesgrove, in search of a very close cavern. He felt intense pain and aching still, but he was able to quicky travel nonetheless. It was only a matter of time before his thirsty blade would drink this vile Imperial man's blood...and Cicero would enjoy nothing more than to indulge his dagger once more.

* * *

Myles sat in his chair facing Ava, his piercing eyes focused on her. Among the hazy darkness Ava could still see his evil glare, and it brought fear to her soul. Was this the end? Was he planning on finally taking her life?

"I said, what do you feel? I'm curious..." Myles asked in a low growl.

Ava knew good and well the feeling she had for the jester. It was an intimate one. She wasn't going to tell Myles, however. She'd rather die than give him the satisfaction of her innermost thoughts. "I...feel...afraid..." She spoke faintly.

"Smart girl - - you should be." He spat, reaching under his chair to grasp the hilt of the Imperial sword that had rested beneath. "Now...I'm growing tired of our little game. I do like to watch you suffer, but I'm still finding myself wanting more. I'm afraid our time together is running out, dear friend." He said, looking into the blade.

Ava could feel her adrenaline surge, causing her heart to forcefully pound in her chest. She knew how weak and helpless she had become, and now she was going to see her death. Darkness spilled even more, surrounding her. The world was blotted out by the darkness; only Myles and his gleaming sword were left. This man, who she once trusted as a dear and loving friend, she now felt a sick hatred toward.

The sadistic man slowly turned a key, unlocking the door to the cage. "I have to say...I never thought I would get the opportunity to show you what you've done to me...for that I am grateful..." He knelt down, grinning at her.

Ava slowly shook her head. "No...I didn't...do this...to...you...Your family...they did this...to...me..." She strained to speak, her face full of both anger and agony. If Myles was going to murder her anyway, he was at least going to hear the truth. Ava may not have been an innocent person, but she certainly knew she didn't ruin his life. She figured she had enough dark secrets to take to her grave and that this wasn't going to be one of them. She despised Myles, and she wasn't about to pretend his warped view of reality was the truth.

"Very well, Ava. I understand you think you're the victim in all of this, but the truth is...You and I are very similar. We're both murderers...right? We both do the wrong thing...we both get the shit end of the deal...well you get the bad ending this time. I, on the other hand, get a bit of relief for once." Myles chuckled to himself, giving Ava a sick, bitter feeling inside.

"I'm...so...happy for you..." Ava growled sarcastically. "Just...kill me...and...get...it...over with." She groaned, fearing death but desperately needing an escape from her intense torment.

"YOU don't get to decide when I kill you!" Myles screamed, balling his fist while tightening his grip on the Imperial sword. "I have the power here, not YOU!"

"Oh, Mother...forgive me for leaving..." Ava began to wail, feeling hopeless. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to Cicero...Ohhh..." Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Haha, where's your dear Cicero now? Looks like he gave up on you, doesn't it?" Myles laughed mockingly in her face.

"I...hate...you..." Ava glared, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Hahaha...This really is the perfect moment, isn't it? This is just how I want to remember your last moments...angry, desperate, and full of despair...I guess I have nothing more to do..." Myles said, cathartically.

"Wha-" Before Ava could speak, she felt a sharp driving pain in her stomach. She looked down, where the razor sharp blade had penetrated, with traces of blood trickling down the sides of it. She weakly looked at Myles, who glared at Ava, drinking in the very sight of his blade piercing her flesh. A dark mist filled her vision, and she could feel her body begin to grow numb...

* * *

The jester stalked silently in the shadows, peering around the corner and into the cavern where his Listener had been imprisoned. His body felt sick with injury and severe fatigue, but he forced himself to trudge along for her...

Cicero could see him, kneeling before his Listener. What was that he saw in the man's hand? A sword - - plunged into his Listener! Cicero's eyes became wide and intense, his body growing tense with fury and fear. This man was KILLING her!

Ignoring the impulse to pounce, Cicero thought better of it. He could very well slit her throat if Cicero surprised him. The jester crouched, slinking through the shadowy cavern like a cunning serpent ready for its prey.

He glided into the cage right behind the pathetic creature, his eyes darting to his Listener's body. She moaned in pain, with tears streaming down her face. Cicero could see the blood oozing from her body, and his heart raced in terror at the very sight of it.

Holding his breath, he glided his hand over the hilt of his blade, pulling it out ever so gently, as not to make the TINIEST sound. The jester loomed behind the ignorant fool, wishing he could torture the man and bask in his torment. Ah, but he had to act quickly and save his dear Listener.

With one sharp plunge, Cicero's black dagger drove its way through the back of Myles's neck, cracking his vertebrae and severing an artery. The jester could hear his attempts at screaming, while his mouth spewed blood and his body fell limp on the floor, gasping for air like a slaughterfish out of water.

Cicero swiftly kicked Myles's dying body to the side, kneeling in front of his Listener, who was struggling to hold on to her life. Her eyes looked glassy, and her hands trembled around the sword that stuck out of her abdomen.

"C...Cicero..is...th..at...you?" His Listener asked faintly, her glazed eyes meeting his.

_"L-Listener...Yes, it's Cicero." _Cicero answered, finding himself extremely shaken by the state he'd found her in. _"Listener, you're hurt badly...Cicero needs to know where he kept his potions..." _His voice trembling, Cicero found himself feeling more frightened than he'd ever felt in his entire life. He could see the life draining from her with every labored breath.

"I...don't...know..." Ava whimpered, placing her frail hand on Cicero's. "I'm...sorry...for...leaving...you...It...was...a...st..upid...thing...to...do..."

_"Shhhh...Listener, hold on. Please...Cicero will be back." _He said, his voice quivering as tears welled up in his eyes. The jester bolted out of the area, and frantically searched every place he could find. He dug through the large chest toward the cave entrance, but came up empty-handed. Cicero searched every chest and table he laid eyes on, but found not one healing mixture. He began to panic intensely. His Listener HAD to have a healing potion, or else she would surely perish! Cicero couldn't LIVE without her...

_"AAAARRRGGGGG! NOOOO! VILE BASTARD! WHERE DOES HE KEEP HIS POTIONS?!" _Cicero pulled at his hair, screaming in rage. NO! He COULDN'T go on without her; Cicero was NOT going to sit back and let his Listener DIE!

In a raging fit, the jester bounded back to the cage, picking up Myles's dead body by the shoulders and shaking it violently. _"DISGUSTING! VILE! PUTRID WORM! MAGGOT!" _

Cicero shook Myles's corpse with such force that his satchel fell from him, dropping onto the floor. Catching a glimpse of the bag, Cicero quickly dropped the man and grabbed the satchel, digging frantically through it's contents.

_"Oh GLORIOUS SWEET MOTHER herself! OH, Cicero FOUND it!" _The jester squealed in glee, holding a healing potion. He turned to Ava, who sat with her head slumped over. The jester crawled to her, gently holding her head up.

"Cicero..." She mouthed, her voice barely audible.

_"Listener, hold on. Now, Cicero is going to pull the sword out...drink this very very fast, Listener..." _The jester gulped nervously, bracing the Imperial sword in one trembling hand and holding the potion with the other. _"Cicero is sorry, but he must do this..."_

The jester gave the sword a quick, sharp pull, extracting it from her abdomen. Blood began to gush from the wound, causing his Listener to wail in pain. Catching her with her mouth agape, he forced the potion into it while pressing his other hand on her stomach to try and lessen the bleeding.

_"DRINK!" _Cicero demanded, fearing his Listener wouldn't be able to down the potion in time.

Almost involuntarily, she began to swallow the tonic as it poured down her throat. Cicero could still feel the pressure of her blood trying to force its way out from between his fingers. The jester felt completely helpless, fearing blood loss would kill her before the healing mixture could take effect.

His Listener drank the whole bottle, coughing and gagging for air after it was finished. Much to his dismay, she suddenly became so very still and quiet...as death.

_"L-Listener?! LISTENER! NO! PLEASE DON'T DIE...NO...CICERO WON'T LET YOU! HE NEEDS YOU!" _ He began to wail, fearing the worst. His Listener just couldn't die...Cicero would be NOTHING without her...

Feeling the pressure subside from his hand, the jester pulled away from her abdomen. Blood was no longer gushing from the wound, which meant either she'd bled to death or the gaping hole had closed from the potion.

Cicero held his breath, tearing her dress to examine the gash in her stomach. Much to his joy and relief, the wound was closing before his eyes. His gaze lifted to her chest, which was no longer laboring up and down in shallow gasps, but now gently moving and taking in deeper breaths.

_"Listener...can you hear Cicero?"_ He asked, lips quivering in hope that she would be okay.

"...Yes..." She said softly, her voice sounding a bit stronger than before. She opened her eyes, looking directly into the jester's. "I'm so sorry...for what I've done..." She pleaded.

Cicero's heart thumped wildly, knowing his Listener was stabilizing, despite her desperate condition. _"Listener doesn't need to apologize to her Keeper..." _He said softly. _"Cicero was afraid he would lose you forever..."_

"You're a good friend, Cicero..." She smiled.

Ah, there was that smile. Despite being bruised and battered, and even coming back from the brink of death, his Listener was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had a smile that could stop his very heart from beating. He studied it, drank it in, and let it fill him up. He watched her arm move - - toward _him_. Much to his surprise, he felt her delicate hand around the back of his neck.

The jester felt her pull him so very close to her, their foreheads now touching against one another. Cicero wasn't sure what she was doing, but he felt a tingling sensation run through his entire body.

"You saved my life..." She whispered, her breath warm on his face. He loved being this close to her. Touching her. Being in this moment with her. He wanted nothing more than this. "Thank you...I know I don't deserve it...but, thank you..."

_"Listener doesn't need to thank Cicero...the fact that Listener is ALIVE is enough for Cicero...That is all he cares about..." _He grinned, both joyous and relieved.

Before he could utter another word, the Keeper found himself being pulled in by his Listener. She brought her other hand up to touch his face, pulling his lips into her own. Overtaken by shock and surprise, Cicero froze, feeling her warm, soft lips pressing against his. He felt overpowered by her affections, which he'd secretly craved for so very long.

Breathing heavily from exhileration, Cicero wrapped his arms around her as her mouth parted from his. She returned his embrace, as they sat wrapped in each other's arms. What the jester felt inside himself was something_ powerful - - _even more powerful than the laughter within...

Suddenly, his Listener's arms weakened as she let go of him. Confused by her abrupt lack of contact, Cicero looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, and her arms hung limply at her sides.

_"Listener?!" _Cicero quipped, worriedly. When his Listener didn't reply, he gently laid her back against the cage bars. He leaned in close, noticing her still breathing in a relaxed manner. She had appeared to have collapsed from exhaustion. The jester breathed a sigh of relief. His dear Listener was alive and well, and her Keeper would ensure that his beloved Listener returned to the Dark Brotherhood - - to her home.


	20. Chapter 20: Guarded

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone! First of all, thank you so much to everyone who reads/favs/follows/reviews my fic! There's still many more twists and turns left for me to tell. I had a certain plot basically swirling in my brain for this whole fic and how I'd like it to ultimately end. I did think it would be a bit lengthy, but realized soon after I began actually writing this that it's longer than I thought it would ever be. I still have more to go, and I hope that you all enjoy what my little mind comes up with! Again, thank you all so very much!_

* * *

Chapter 20: Guarded

Ava opened her eyes, taking in a complete change of scenery since the last time she'd been conscious. She was no longer bound in that delapidated cave as a prisoner; she now lay comfortably in her large bed between velvety crimson blankets. A dull ache pulsed through her body, yet the sensation was nowhere near as painful as before. Actually, she felt much better, as she was no longer teetering on the brink of death.

All she could wonder was how she ended up back in the safety of her Sanctuary. She remembered Myles attacking her, but the rest was nothing but a blur. Attempting to sit up, Ava winced from feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen. Peering under her blankets, she realized she'd been stripped of her dress and cleaned up considerably. She ran her hand over her torso, which had been bandaged thoroughly.

That was it! Myles had stabbed her...and she nearly died...but _something else _happened too. What was it? Ava tried racking her brain, but failed to recall any events past being stabbed.

"Ava, it's good to see you stirring about." Babette creaked open the door, stepping in. "I knew my healing potion would do the trick...One could say I've had many years to perfect it." She smiled proudly, now standing bedside.

"...Babette, what happened? How did I get here?" Ava inquired, baffled by the change in environment.

"I guess you _wouldn't_ remember. You poor dear, you were completely unconscious when Cicero brought you in. That Myles must have been a twisted lunatic...Normally, I'd _enjoy_ those qualities in an individual, but not him. Not after what he did to you." Babette shook her head.

Ava felt a deep shudder move down her spine at the very thought of Myles. She hung her head low, feeling ashamed of her naivety and lack of judgement when it came to him. "...You...know about that?" She mumbled hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so. He must have been quite the charmer to lure you away so easily." She said, in recollection of the details she'd heard earlier. "Cicero told us what happened."

"Oh..." Ava sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "I-It was stupid of me. I never intended to do any harm to the Brotherhood, I just- "

"Now, now...You don't need to fret. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm not angry with you, Ava." The tiny Vampire assured her.

"Why aren't you? I put the Brotherhood at risk..." Ava said, feeling plenty upset with herself.

"While that's true, you had good intentions. Cicero told us about your past, and it does make sense. I do undertstand that you're young, Ava. You will make mistakes. It's not like you committed the same crime Astrid had - - now _that _was betrayal. You on the other hand...Perhaps, I would call you_ mislead_. I may look to be a child, but I'm wiser on the inside than I appear. Remember that. Of course, I don't think I'll be able to say the same of Nazir...but I'm sure you aren't surprised." She shrugged.

"No. I expect he won't hold back..." Ava turned away from Babette, as if bracing herself for the Redguard's future outburst.

Babette placed her hand on Ava's arm, causing her to look back in the Vampire's direction. "I'm just glad you're not dead. We all owe Cicero our gratitude for saving you."

Cicero - - that was it! He was the one who'd saved her! Memories came flooding back into Ava's mind. Cicero had killed Myles, and made her drink a healing potion...and...

"By Sithis..." Ava whispered to herself in sudden alarm at her realization, causing Babette to look warily at her.

"What is it?" Babette asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's just that I didn't remember that he saved me until now...I do owe him my gratitude." Ava said innocently, avoiding telling Babette the _other _thing that had happened. "Where is Cicero? Is he okay?" Ava inquired.

"Yes, he's resting at the moment. He was in fairly poor condition when he came running into the Sanctuary with you...like a madman, of course. We were worried about you two, you know. When Shadowmere showed up without either of you, we thought you were goners. I healed him up a bit, so he's doing well now. He's been sleeping for a while. I have to say, it's the quietest I've seen him..._ever_." She grinned, stepping toward the door. "Now get some rest, dear. And don't worry about Nazir, he'll cool down like he always does." She reassured Ava, gently closing the door behind her.

Ava breathed in deep, remembering the jester. She remembered everything - - the way the world had nearly faded to black, and how he'd saved her. Ava remembered the intense surge of emotions that made their way to the surface at the very sight of him. She remembered how truly joyous it felt to see him once more, and how grateful she was that he would go to such lengths to ensure her safety. All of his good qualities - -and she could see many - - had shown brightly before her like a glimmering ruby. She remembered not being able to hold back her feelings for him any longer. Ava did kiss him, and she meant it - - every bit of it.

Unfortunately, Ava now felt embarrassed and awkward concerning her blatant affection toward the jester. She could remember the surprised look on his face. Did he even enjoy it? She wasn't so sure...Everything sort of faded out past that point. She cared for Cicero, but she really hoped he wouldn't mention..._that_. While she felt for him, she realized that this newfound discovery brought about an intense fear of the closeness as well. Ava felt far too guilty and damaged to even think of being with him, or anyone for that matter - - especially after dismissing him like she did. What initially felt like an intense euphoric high suddenly felt more like a heavy and smothering burden, leaving Ava more confused than ever.

On the bright side, Ava was safely back home in her Sanctuary. She was with her family once more - - the only family that Ava had, and that fact couldn't be more clear to her now. There'd be no changing her mind from now on.

* * *

Ava treaded lightly to the dining area, hoping not to be noticed by a certain possibly disgruntled Redguard. She had tried to delay it, but she hadn't eaten in a long while, and the constant pang of hunger was enough to drive her mad. Eyeing a sweetroll on a plate, she quickly snatched it up and began to indulge in its sweet flavor.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Nazir's voice boomed from behind, spooking Ava.

She whipped around to lock eyes with the angry Redguard. So much for avoiding him."I...guess I wasn't. It was a stupid thing to do..." Ava began to feel even worse, hearing Nazir's insulted tone.

"You're damn right it was stupid! Do you realize that without you, the Dark Brotherhood had no means of obtaining contracts? Sure we could have scrounged around for rumors, but we couldn't survive that way - - not with our numbers so small. The next time you take a notion to go off on one of your dramatic little escapades, consider the rest of the family!" He huffed, pointing a finger in her face.

Looking sullen, Ava nodded. "I know...You're right. I've learned my lesson." Ava said, attempting to take responsibility for her dire mistake. "I'm sorry, Nazir."

"I don't need your apologies. I need you to grow up and be a leader - - not some timid little girl that gets caught up in her emotions." Nazir said, scowling at her.

Ava silently nodded, feeling defeated by the Redguard's harsh attitude. She turned away from Nazir, and quietly paced back to bed. His words were sickening as they fell upon her ears, causing her to lose her appetite altogether.

* * *

A light tapping on the door of her bedroom caused Ava to awaken, yawning and stretching her aching arms. Adjusting her dress, she stepped onto the cold stone floor and opened the door, seeing Cicero standing silently, with a slight smile upon his face.

_"Cicero wanted to check on his Listener...He is very happy to see her in better health." _ The jester spoke softly, which felt a bit strange for Ava to hear, as Cicero almost _never _spoke in such a gentle manner.

"Well, I have you to thank for that. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now." Ava spoke, feeling emotional all over again while thinking of her dear friend's heroism. "I don't think I could ever do enough to repay you. I know you risked your life to find me. All I can tell you is that I'm sorry I didn't listen to you..." Her voice wavered, as she fought back tears of guilt. Ava began to feel that familiar sinking feeling, in knowing that she had put Cicero and the Brotherhood at such a risk.

_"Listener...Cicero forgives you...Besides, Cicero almost MURDERED you once. Cicero thinks we are EVEN now!" _He grinned devilishly, as Ava was reminded of that particular time when the jester caught her inside the Night Mother's tomb.

"Heh...I guess when you put it _that_ way..." Ava smiled, feeling a tiny bit better.

Cicero's features straightened, and he began to take on a serious appearance. _"Can Cicero speak with the Listener - - in private?" _Cicero asked, fidgeting nervously. This, in turn, made Ava feel uncomfortable. What did he need to speak about that was so private besides...that _thing_ that happened? Ava grew tense at the very thought of it.

"Oh...Um, yeah...Come on in..." Ava said anxiously, motioning him into her room.

The jester avoided her bed, sitting himself down in one of the chairs at a small table at the far end of her room. Ava followed him, wringing her hands from the extreme feeling of anxiety she was experiencing. What was he about to say? She noted that he wasn't acting himself. He wasn't being loud and abrasive, and he wasn't acting foolish for once. She had an idea of what was to come, and she wasn't sure what she would do about it. She seated herself directly across from Cicero, feeling his eyes on her.

_"Listener, you were very near death when Cicero found you...He wasn't so sure you would make it." _The jester spoke somberly, now glancing down as he twirled his gloved thumbs about each other. Ava sensed it was for some sort of distraction, as he appeared just as uneasy as she did. Ava had never quite experienced him this way before.

"Yes...I was..." Ava shuddered thinking of how near death she had been.

_"Does Listener remember that Cicero killed Myles? That he gave you a potion? Pulled out the sword?" _Cicero asked, as if running her through some sort of mental checklist. Ava could feel her palms grow moist, as she readied herself for what he was about to ask.

"Faintly..." She said, acting as if her memory had been more blurry than it actually was. "It's all sort of...jumbled together."

Cicero's eyes lifted to meet her own. _"Does Listener remember anything ELSE?" _He tapped his fingers on the table, as Ava squirmed under the pressure.

"I-I'm not sure...My head is still foggy...It's kind of blank..." She explained, attempting to appear unaware of what she'd done, while simultaneously feeling like bolting out the door. It wasn't that she didn't care for the fellow, it was the fact that it was just too much for her to handle. Too much too soon. She felt so guilty, so damaged, and so afraid. She didn't think she was good enough for anyone - - especially not after what she'd done. It had nothing to do with Cicero, and everything to do with the way she felt about herself.

_"Oh..." _Cicero lowered his eyes, seeming disappointed. Maybe he would just drop the subject. _"Well, Cicero could tell the Listener, if she would like..." _He said, raising an eyebrow.

Now she had to face it - - the jester certainly_ wasn't _going to drop the subject. Refusing to hear him out would only make her look suspicious at this point. "S-sure...what happened?" She asked, her voice cracking from the tenseness of her throat.

_"Why Listener..." _The corner of his mouth lifted upward in a mischevious half-smile. _"You KISSED your Keeper!" _He grinned, tapping his index finger suggestively on his lips.

Ava could feel her face burn red with embarrassment, while a thin layer of sweat began to bead on her forehead. "I-I...did?" She stammered, trying to sound believable. "I had...no idea..."

_"AH, but you DID! Oh yes, KISSING - - dangerous business, INDEED! Why, you could've STRANGLED poor Cicero to death with your tongue! Ah, but he was SPARED, for it wasn't THAT kind of kiss! Hehe!" _The jester teased, sounding his foolish self once more.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't realize I did something like that. I can assure you I was unconscious - - I didn't mean to do that to you..." Ava said, pretending that she felt she crossed a boundary. She had to admit, the jester's reaction was rather confusing to her. She couldn't tell if he enjoyed what had happened, or if he was simply amused by it.

_"Listener, do not be sorry...Cicero knows MUCH about death...He has seen MANY people on their way to the Void...Death can bring about certain THINGS..." _Cicero's voice grew low and seductive. _"It can bring out many TRUTHS when a person sees the end is nigh..." _

"What are you saying?" She asked, growing defensive. Why was he so clever? Why could he see through her?

_"Listener...Do you fancy Cicero, perhaps?" _ He asked slyly.

"Cicero!" Ava snapped, feeling ambushed by his insinuations.

_"Come now, do not be shy...Cicero fancies you, too!" _ The jester leaned in, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively. _"Cicero is a FOOL...He knows this...Oh, how his brain is FRACTURED beyond repair - - not a good quality for the ladies! Hoohoo! But Cicero BEGS to differ, for he has OTHER things that are NOT broken...and they work VERY well..." _He winked. _"Is Listener INTERESTED in those OTHER things, perhaps?"_

Ava scowled, feeling hurt by his tasteless teasing. "Why are you saying that?! It's not funny..."

_"Cicero is sorry..." _He exaggerated a pout. His face then straightened, as his demeanor changed back to a softer tone. _"Cicero loves to embarass you, Listener...That is all...He loves to see your pretty face blush...Why, Cicero loves everything about his Listener..." _He placed his hand on her own, stroking it affectionately.

Ava could say nothing, only sit with her mouth slightly open, watching his hand move upon her own. He was serious - - he cared for her, and it was no joke. He was only teasing her out of his affections for her.

_"Cicero loves his Listener...OH, but he never said it. He was afraid to offend his Listener...Afraid she would be DISGUSTED with her stupid, foolish Keeper! Ah, but Cicero does not fear any longer...No...He knows how Listener feels now..." _He spoke gently, smiling warmly at her.

Ava sighed, feeling extremely guilty that Cicero was pouring his heart out to her. She did feel for him - - she just couldn't bring herself to say it. What if she admitted her feelings, only to have something tear them apart later? That always seemed to happen with the people she loved. Besides, how could she live with the fact that she left him no choice but to risk his life for her? She despised herself enough as it was, and she seemed to completely ruin everything that she touched. She didn't want to ruin them, as well.

"Cicero..." Ava said, her voice full of pity. "I...I don't know what to tell you...I just don't remember..."

_"Listener may not remember, but it DID happen." _Cicero said defensively, sounding hurt. _"Doesn't matter if Listener remembers or not...Listener does feel what her Keeper feels, does she...not?" _He asked, his voice beginning to sound unsure of himself for the first time during their conversation.

"Cicero...You are a dear friend to me..." Ava attempted to let him down as gently as possible. She felt like such a terrible person, but she just _couldn't. _Not _now..._

_"...Friend?" _Cicero whimpered, nearly breaking Ava's heart from the distraught look on his face. Why did she have to go and kiss him? Why did she have to be so confused? Why was she so damned afraid to show her feelings?

"I-I'm sorry, Cicero...I-I..." She began to falter over her words, feeling increasingly ashamed of herself for causing such a mess.

The jester looked pitifully down at his hand, moving it away from her own. _"Listener does not need to be sorry...Cicero understands...Cicero always understands..." _He spoke, his trembling voice full of hurt.

"Look, I just want you to know...You're a dear friend...I would never- " Ava stumbled to find the words to console him.

_"Yes...Cicero is a FRIEND to you...He is Listener's KEEPER and her FRIEND...Cicero is sorry he bothered his Listener...FOOLISH, STUPID Cicero...He knows his place now...He will not step out of line anymore..." _He grimaced. The jester was obviously hurt, and Ava had no way of helping him. The only way to ease his pain would be to become more than a friend to him, and she felt completely incapable of it at this point.

Cicero stood up from his seat, now speaking with his back to her. _"Cicero will take his leave now, if that is alright with Listener..." _

"Of...course..." She sighed, feeling more than stupid, as he left, shutting the door behind him. Ava was left standing in silence...left with nothing but her own disgust to keep her company...

* * *

A few days had passed since the return of their Listener and that grating clown. Things seemed to have settled down, and Ava had began to hand out contracts once more. There were many, since that crazed girl left them without a Listener. No Listener meant no one to relay the messages from the Night Mother, and thus they were running behind. The nerve of her...She was just as batty as that clown that nipped at her heels. Nazir grunted to himself at the very thought of it.

He and Vottur were making their way back from a spree of three contracts, and they'd successfully offed the lot of them. Just like the good old days, when the Dark Brotherhood was still thriving and a young assassin like himself could take on multiple contracts on any given occasion. Ah, the glorious bloodshed!

Of course, this occasion wasn't nearly as glamorous...Nazir was no longer a young, energetic hopeful, and his partner on this occasion was not of much company, considering he barely opened his mouth to speak. At least Vottur seemed to have a good head on his shoulders...He knew where his place was, unlike that scatter-brained Listener of theirs.

It wasn't that he hated the girl - - honestly, he didn't. He just wished she would grow up and perhaps grow a spine in the process. Ava was fickle, wishy-washy, and easily swayed by her emotions. That didn't sit well with a level-headed, no-nonsense assassin like Nazir. His deepest fear was that she would ultimately harm the Brotherhood in some way, possibly with another dumb mistake like the recent one.

He trudged beside the silent Vampire, his boots wet with sloshy snow. "By Sithis, this weather grows more vile by the minute!" He huffed, shivering from the harsh wind and snow hitting his face. He looked to Vottur, who calmly walked unphased by the bitter cold. "I guess this is nothing for a Nord like yourself, huh?" He asked, trying to start a conversation to attempt to make the last stretch of their journey less dull.

"No." Vottur replied, leaving it at that.

"I take it you're not into small talk..." Nazir remarked.

"No." Vottur said dryly.

"Very well...It was worth a try..." Nazir folded his arms, deserting the idea of a decent conversation.

The two trudged along for countless hours, now reaching the last quarter of a mile to the Sanctuary. Nazir shivered from the intense snowy wind that never seemed to let up. Why in Nirn was he foolish enough to come to a place like Skyrim when he was from the blasted desert? All these years spent living in the arctic, and his Redguard bones never ceased to ache from the freezing climate.

"Nazir..." Vottur stopped in his tracks, holding an arm in front of the Redguard in an attempt to stop him as well. "Look..." He said, pointing at two guards, who happened to be snooping around the area just outside of their Sanctuary.

"What in the bloody Void?!" Nazir narrowed his eyes, squinting to see just who these men were. He noticed they wore an all-too familiar set of armor...He'd seen that armor before, and it sent a tingle through his spine.

"Who are they?" Vottur asked, trying to get a better look at them, while pulling his large ebony warhammer out from behind himself.

Nazir reached down, pulling out his trusty Scimitar and bracing himself. "I'll tell you who they are...They're Penitus Oculatus Agents. Ever heard of them?" He looked to the Vampire, who simply shrugged. "They are responsible for burning our former Sanctuary to the ground...Those bastards caused us to have to evacuate Falkreath, burning our brothers and sisters to a crisp. Their leader, Commander Maro, has had it out for us ever since our former leader betrayed us all...He must have caught wind of our whereabouts somehow..."

The Agents spotted the two assassins. "There! Those two are headed this way! It's the Dark Brotherhood!" One motioned to the other, as they took off in a sprint toward the two assassins.

The four clashed with each other, swinging their weapons and slashing at each other's flesh. Vottur swung his heavy warhammer, hitting one of the agents in the ribs and knocking him to the ground. Nazir dodged the other agent's attempt to gouge him in the stomach, while taking a fatal swing that nearly sliced the man's head clean off.

The two assassins stood, panting heavily from the violent encounter, and studying the two bloody figures before them. The Agent Vottur had harmed writhed in pain, still alive, yet too injured to move.

"Aren't you going to finish him off?" Nazir raised an eyebrow, looking to Vottur.

"Not just yet...I'm not finished with him..." The large Nord stood eyeing the victim, while running his tongue over a sharp fang. "Go ahead without me...I'll be in shortly."

"Oh, I see..." Nazir said, curling his nose at the thought of drinking blood. "Well, if you're going to make lunch out of him, at least dispose of these bodies. We don't need them sitting right outside our door, if you know what I mean."

"Very well..." Vottur spoke, kneeling down on one knee.

Nazir briskly walked away from the scene and made his way into the Sanctuary. He reveled at the sight of bloodshed, but he wasn't exactly thrilled about making a meal of it. He sighed, rubbing his forehead and pondering over what had triggered the chance encounter with these Agents. His blood began to boil, as he couldn't help but have a sneaking suspicion that Ava had something to do with this...

* * *

"I figured as much...You know how Nazir is, Ava. Don't worry, it'll blow over and he'll be back to his grumpy old self in no time. You'll see." Babette reassured her, while hunched over her achemy table crushing some ingredients.

"I guess so..." Ava shrugged. "He was so angry with me. I can't say I blame him, though. He was right."

Babette suddenly stood up, scanning about the area with a confused look upon her face. "Have you seen Cicero? I haven't heard him make a peep...He didn't _die _did he?" Babette asked, grinning.

"It's been a few days, but I did see him. He came to...uh...check on me." Ava said, deciding to tell a half-truth.

"Of course he did..." Babette shook her head. "Does he ever_ not _check on you? Poor thing, I think he'd cut out his own tongue for you...Of course, you may want him to keep that...for later..." She gave Ava a sly look.

Ava scowled, feeling flustered, while rubbing her forehead. "Why on Nirn would you say a thing like that?!"

Babette held out a wriggling butterfly, plucking a wing from the struggling creature. "Because it's quite entertaining to watch you _squrim_." She smiled, crushing the wing to finish off her healing potion.

Ava finally gave in to the Vampire's wicked sense of humor, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. "It's not like that...He's a good friend, that's all. I did thank him for all he has done. If not for him, I'd be a memory by now..."

"You know, to be a babbling, deranged, homicidal sycophant...He's actually a decent fellow." Babette said, casually shrugging. "What can I say? He sort of grows on you...like a fungus..."

Suddenly, the Black Door thundered and Nazir came rushing in, looking enraged. He stepped up to Ava, pointing a finger in her face. "You! This was your fault, wasn't it?!"

"I-I..." Ava stammered, not sure what the angry Redguard was speaking of.

Babette stepped away from her table, moving between the two. "Another angry outburst? What is it this time, Nazir?" She placed her tiny hands on her hips.

"I'll tell you what it is! Vottur and I just crossed paths with two Penitus Oculatus Agents! They were snooping around just outside this door! They were looking for us! Tell me Ava, why did we see hide nor hair of them until you took off with your little loverboy?!" He spat, accusingly.

In an instant, more memories came rushing back in...It was Myles. He said he had told of her whereabouts to Commander Maro, who would delight in nothing more than to avenge his son who she had slaughtered.

Ava cupped a hand over her mouth, feeling ill and shaky. She came to the terrible realization that she had put the Dark Brotherhood in much more danger than she'd previously realized. Cicero was right. Nazir was right. Why had she been so stupid?!

"...I-It's me they're after...Nazir...It is all my fault...Myles - - he told Maro that I was still alive. Maro had figured me dead along with the others. He thought I burned along with the Sanctuary in Falkreath...He knows I killed the Emperor and made him look a fool...He knows I killed his son...He wants revenge..." She wiped her now tear-filled eyes, trembling from the horrific and heavy guilt that now enveloped her very being.

"I knew it! I knew it was all your fault! By Sithis, why did you ever follow that bastard out in the first place?! I know you had it rough, but we all had it rough! How the hell do you think we all wound up in a death cult?! Were you really so ignorant to believe that some hero was going to come free you from this life?! What in the Void possessed you?!" He yelled, losing his temper with Ava, and causing her to feel lower than she thought possible.

"Nazir!" Babette scolded. "Stop badgering the girl!"

"I know it was stupid!" Ava belted out, bursting into tears. She couldn't take the harsh reality any further without breaking down. "I DID believe I had a chance! I couldn't help it! I MISSED my family! They were TOOK from me! I was alone and left to DIE! I thought I had a chance, but I was WRONG. DEAD WRONG! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! THEY'RE DEAD NOW! THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK! I'M SORRY, OKAY?! I AM SORRY!" Ava sobbed, overwhelmed by all the terrible things she experienced. She breathed a moment, trying to calm herself down, "I never meant to put any of you at risk..."

"Well you did! Now what- - " Nazir stopped mid-rant, as a large ebony warhammer gently lowered between the two of them.

Vottur stood towering over the both of them, with a displeased look upon his face. "That is enough, Nazir."

The Redguard reluctantly backed off, as Ava stormed away from the scene, still sobbing.

* * *

Vottur followed the echoes of his Listener's sobbing down the shadowed hallway and into the torture room, where he found her. She was sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees, and seemed to be cradling herself in despair.

Normally, the Nord could've cared less about these scuffles and disputes seen often in the Sanctuary, but his Listener was different. She seemed to be the only one who was considerate to him, and that made an impression on the normally aloof Vampire.

Vottur felt a common thread between them. Ava knew the aching torment of losing someone that she could never get back. Like him, she would have done anything to see her loved ones again. Unlike the others, who seemed rather disinterested and cold when it came to the subject of loved ones past, they both felt the burden of loss that would never resolve in this lifetime. Unlike Nazir, he could understand why the young woman had a lapse in judgement. If somebody told him there was a chance Mina was alive, he'd probably go a little crazy himself.

"Listener, can I have a word with you?" Vottur asked, standing a few feet away from Ava with his hulking arms folded.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched her legs out, as if trying to compose herself and get comortable. "S-sure...Look, I'm sorry you had to see that...I kind of lost it back there..." She mumbled, seeming embarrassed.

"No problem." He replied. The Vampire stepped calmly over, sitting beside his Listener, noting her look of surprise.

"Um...What do you need?" She sniffled, wiping tears off her cheeks.

"I would have done the same. I would have left, too." He remarked, seeing her expression grow curious.

"...Really?" Ava asked, brow furrowed.

Vottur nodded. "My wife Mina meant the world to me. I didn't used to be this cold...I was a different man when we met. I was a young farmhand. I was roudy, boisterous, happy-go-lucky - - the usual Nord, I'd reckon. I saw her on her father's farm one day. She was a beautiful lass - - prettiest thing I'd ever laid eyes on. She had golden curls, blue eyes, and she was always laughing. Such a bubbly, warm girl she was." Vottur's expression changed from a slight smile in memory of his wife, to a harsh expression. "I'd see her every chance I had, but the more I knew her, the more I seen how bad she was living. Her father...He was a mean, sick son of a bitch. He beat on her - - did bad things to her...So I took her away from that old bastard, and we eloped in Riften. We got a little farmhouse...settled down...By the Nine, I miss her more than anything. If somebody told me I could abandon the Brotherhood and somehow get her back, I'd leave and never return..." He explained, seeing how intensely Ava was listening to his thoughts.

"...Thank you..." Ava said, appearing relieved from hearing his story. "I thought I was an idiot, but I guess I just wanted to have a chance...I was so clouded, I couldn't see how unlikely Myle's story was. I just wanted my old life back..." She shook her head.

"That makes two of us, then. By fate, the Deadra, the Divines, or Sithis himself - - I'm not so sure anymore...But for some reason we were thrown on this dark path, beyond our own will. All I know is that I'll somehow avenge Mina, when the time comes." He trailed off in thought. He knew the man's appearance, and that he was of military status, but he never caught his name...One day he would find that bastard and cut his bloody heart out...

"So she was murdered?" Ava inquired.

"Yes." Vottur said plainly, choosing not to go into further detail.

"You and I do have something in common, don't we?" She half-smiled at the Vampire.

"Yeah, we do...in a pretty bad way, huh?" He chuckled, somehow finding humor in such an unfortunate way of relating to another person.

"Yeah, I guess so...You know, I'm really glad you joined us. It's good to get to know you..._finally_..." She replied. "I could certainly use another companion. I need all the help I can get."

"Then I'd reckon that's two things we have in common." He grinned. He could care less about the others - - especially that revolting jester. But when it came to his Listener - - she was alright by him.

* * *

Ava smiled quietly to herself thinking about Vottur. She'd never realized how much they had in common. It felt so reassuring to have him on her side. She sighed lightly, feeling content in finding a newfound friendship with the Nord. She then snuggled under her soft blankets readying herself for bed.

As she lay silently, allowing sleep to overcome her, she found her mind trailing to thoughts of her Keeper. Ava's eyes opened abruptly at the mere thought of the jester, as a throbbing ache formed in her chest. There was no other person in the whole Sanctuary as close to her as Cicero. Ava could feel the pang of grief inside, feeling both disgusted and puzzled as to why she couldn't bring herself to open up and be vunerable to him. Maybe it was her fear of intimacy...of hurt...or maybe her constant underlying beliefs of being truly unlovable...Either way, it pained her deeply to turn him away...She could only hope he'd forgive her someday...

...

"AVA...MY CHILD...AWAKEN..."

Ava's mind thundered, as an all-too familiar voice alerted her from slumber. "...Night Mother?" She quipped timidly.

"COME...THERE IS MUCH I NEED TO TELL YOU..."

Ava stepped onto the cool floor, quietly pattering through the Sanctuary in the dead of night. The dark corridor was empty and silent, creating an eerie ambiance throughout the entire dwelling. The whole Sanctuary seemed to fill with a violet-tinged haze, as Ava grew closer to the tomb of her Unholy Matron. Approaching the tomb of the Mother made Ava tremble slightly, fearing that the Mother would be angry with her for her risky exploits. Sure, she had heard the Mother's voice once more, and had given out many contracts as of late. However, this was the first time since her return that the Night Mother had contacted her in this manner. She feared that this talk with the Matron would be a rather vile one.

"I-I'm here Night Mother..." Ava stuttered, lowering her head in submission and awaiting her judgement.

"AH...MY CHILD...IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU ONCE MORE..." Ava lifted her eyes to see her powerful Matron standing calmly in a smoky mist before her.

"It's g-good to see you, Night Mother..." Ava quickly diverted her eyes from the fierce woman that stood before her, feeling fearful and intimidated.

The beautiful mer silently studied Ava, tilting her head slightly to the side and appearing amused at her. "MY CHILD...I SENSE YOUR SOUL ACHES WITH GRIEF...DO NOT FEAR, DEAR LISTENER...I KNEW YOUR WEAKNESSES LONG BEFORE YOU WERE CHOSEN..." She explained, gently touching Ava's cheek and lifting her Listener's head slightly to make eye contact once more.

"...You mean you aren't angrywith me? After...all I've _done?_" Ava asked, her lip quivering with uncertainty.

"NO...SITHIS CHOSE YOU FOR A REASON...YOU ARE PERFECT FOR HIS DARK PROPHECY..." The mother placed another chilling hand on Ava's shoulder, her sharp fangs glimmering in a wicked smile.

"Dark...Prophecy? I don't understand..." Ava asked, half-dreading the outcome of her inquiry.

"YES...IT IS THE WILL OF SITHIS...IT IS THE GROWTH...THE DESTRUCTION...AND THE REBIRTH..." The Night Mother placed her second hand on Ava's other shoulder, as if to brace her for the upcoming revelations. Ava stood in hushed amazement, hanging on to the mer's every word.

"THE GROWTH I HAVE FORETOLD...IT HAS ONLY BEGUN...THERE WILL BE MANY...SO MANY DARK CHILDREN...AND YOU WILL BE SWAYED NO MORE...AS YOUR QUESTIONS ARE ANSWERED...IN THIS LIFETIME...THIS IS YOUR TRUE FAMILY...AND YOU WILL SHOW UNWAVERING DEVOTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS..."

"I..I'm so sorry I faltered, Mother...I should've knew better than to leave. I nearly died...If it wasn't for Cicero..." Ava explained, suddenly overcome with a sense of guilt in hearing the Night Mother mention her weakness.

"DO NOT APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU ARE...THERE IS NO NEED, MY DARK ONE...YOU MAY SEE YOUR WEAKNESS AS A FLAW...BUT IT IS YOUR SUBMISSIVE AND TROUBLED SPIRIT THAT PLEASES THE DREAD LORD...HE FINDS YOU LIKE A SOFT RED CLAY...TO MOULD AND SHAPE AS HE SEES FIT FOR YOUR DARK DESTINY...AND OF YOUR KEEPER...SWEET, FAITHFUL CICERO...HE IS CHOSEN AS WELL...SO LOYAL...SO DEVOTED..." The Night Mother lifted her thick lips in a wicked grin. "SITHIS KNEW HE WOULD NOT LET YOU DIE...HE HAS HIS PURPOSE, AND HE FULFILLS IT WELL..."

"So this prophecy...There is more to it, then?" Ava questioned, still unclear on the specifics.

"YES, MY LISTENER...FOR NOW YOU WILL REIGN...YOU WILL TRULY GROW AND GAIN POWER...WHEN THE TIME COMES I SHALL REVEAL MORE...I SHALL TELL YOU OF DESTRUCTION...AND MOST IMPORTANTLY...OF REBIRTH...BE STRONG, MY CHILD..."

"I-I will, Night Mother. I'm so glad you aren't angry with me...I was so scared..." Ava blew a sigh of relief. "I just wasn't sure...I never heard you speak when I was away with Myles."

"YES...I DID NOT SPEAK SIMPLY BECAUSE IT WAS NOT YET MY TIME...I MUST LET FATE RUN IT'S COURSE...THEN I SPEAK...SILENCE CAN BE MISTAKEN FOR WRATH...IT CAN BE DEAFENING...SOME COULD SAY IT IS MADDENING...BUT SILENCE HAS A PURPOSE...AS DOES WRATH...VENGEANCE...LOVE...HATE...ALL THESE THINGS...DARKNESS IS NOT A SINGLE SHADE...DARKNESS IS EVERY COLOR...MY CHILD...I LEAVE YOU NOW..."

Ava could feel a gust of wind blow around the two of them, whirling about both she and her Matron, encircling and embracing them. She could feel an icy chill, while watching the mer's beautiful fiery-red eyes, as if she were locked in a sort of hypnotic state. The Mother smiled a beautiful, yet sinister grin in her direction. It was as if the two were embracing - - not physically, but that it may be their souls bonding in some supernatural way. Ava could feel her power, her wisdom, even her love, perhaps...The whirling wind thickened, soon blotting out Ava's vision. When the smoke and mist cleared, the Night Mother had vanished, leaving Ava standing in front of the ancient tomb once more.


	21. Chapter 21: The Winds of Change

**Author's Note: **_ Hey guys, here's the next two chapters. I hope you enjoy, and as always, thank you all!_

* * *

Chapter 21: The Winds of Change

...TWO YEARS LATER...

Ava stood propped against a bookshelf sipping from a tankard and listening to yet another round of Ragnar the Red. She shook her head, smiling to herself while watching a young and eager assassin attempt to strum the lute, screeching drunkenly at the top of his lungs. She watched in amusement as her Keeper danced about foolishly among a crowd of drunken young hopefuls.

Cicero glanced in her direction, winking at her as he pranced about until the song finished. The jester then approached her, smiling wickedly. _"Is Listener SURE she doesn't want to dance with poor Cicero?" _He pouted, beginning to tug at her sleeve. _"It IS the Listener's day of birth after all. Why, the day Listener came SLIDING out of her mother's womb is a day to be celebrated! Don't you think, hmmm?" _

"Haha...While I appreciate the offer, I think I'll pass on this one, friend." Ava politely declined, noting the sour look forming on Cicero's face.

_"Awww...Listener, why not dance with your faithful Keeper for once? Hmmm? It will be like when Listener danced with Cicero in Riften! Oh, what FUN we did have! REMEMBER, Listener? Back when Cicero didn't have to MARCH his TIRED, ACHING feet all the way to Falkreath to see his dear friend?!" _The jester whined, pouting exaggeratively.

"I thought you took a carriage with the others." Ava smirked playfully.

_"Never MIND that, Listener!" _Cicero grinned, waving his hand as if brushing her comment away. _"He still doesn't LIKE it - - having his Listener so FAR away!" _

"Yes, I know..." Ava placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him in some way. "But you know I had to. It was far too risky for me to stay in Dawnstar after Maro sent his Agents after me. We narrowly escaped that one." Ava explained, remembering the day a swarm of guards infiltrated the Dawnstar Sanctuary. The Brotherhood had grown enough by that time to properly defend themselves, but things could have gone much worse. That was when the rebuilding of Falkreath had begun. The Brotherhood certainly had connections, and with enough coin and a quick meeting with Delvin Mallory, the old Sanctuary was up and running in no time.

_"Cicero understands this...he does...he just misses his Listener..." _The jester's brow curled up in a true expression of sadness. _"Is Listener SURE he can't bring Mother here to live, so that Cicero won't have to leave?!" _

"I wish you could, Cicero, but you know as well as I do that it's too dangerous for that. We'll surely draw attention to ourselves, and we need as little of that as possible as of now." Ava said, reminding the jester of what he already was aware of.

_"Cicero KNOWS, but he thought it was worth a TRY..." _Cicero sighed, gazing at the den of rowdy assassins joyfully celebrating among one another.

"I'm sorry..." Ava replied sympathetically. "Cicero, you know you're welcome here anytime...I could use the company, to be honest."

_"Oh, OF COURSE Listener! Cicero will visit EVERY chance he gets! If it weren't for the MOTHER, Cicero would reside with you..." _The jester smiled sadly at Ava.

"Now, now you two...break it up." Babette approached the two, drink in hand. "I see you're survivng down here anyway. It's a pity you have to be stuck with Nazir and that snarky mage. I really don't know how you do it." The tiny Vampire grinned.

"Heh heh...I get by. I'm used to it now..." Ava smiled weakly, attempting to appear more comfortable in Falkreath than she actually felt. Nazir was one thing, but the mage was another story_ altogether_. Lielle was her name - - and from the moment the girl became an initiate back in Dawnstar, she seemed to have it out for Ava. She didn't understand why the young woman was so hell-bent on making her miserable. Perhaps it was a personality clash, an alterior motive, or just plain dislike for her. Either way, Lielle always felt the need to start trouble with Ava. What made matters worse, was the fact that the Breton girl was both a talented mage and assassin. She'd managed to quickly work her way up to Speaker, along with Nazir, Babette, and Vottur. Ava wasn't fond of the woman, but she figured that she'd put her feelings aside for the sake of Sithis and the Black Hand. They had needed a fourth Speaker after all, and Lielle did meet the requirements.

"Well, I for one am glad to see you again. It is simply dreadful to try and have a conversation with Vottur and Cicero. On one hand, Vottur doesn't like to conversate. Then you have _Cicero_." Babette vented, shaking her head.

_"Cicero is right HERE, Un-child! He can HEAR you!" _The jester scowled, folding his arms.

"Oh, come now, Cicero. I was only teasing." Babette scolded the huffy jester. "Besides, I'm sure our Listener is thrilled to see her Keeper again - - and on her day of birth, nonetheless." Babette said, trying to comfort a pouty Cicero, who stood looking at Ava for reassurance.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, Cicero." She smiled, "I'm glad you came." Ava could see his spirits lift as he hang onto her every word.

"Well, how old are you now Listener?" Babette inquired, rubbing her chin as if she were secretly trying to guess.

"I'm thirty..." Ava answered. It was hard to believe that over two years had passed since she'd become the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. It seemed funny to her how time had a way of speeding by right under her nose.

_"Oh, Listener...You make Cicero feel so OLD..." _Cicero winced.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're still young compared to me." Babette smiled devilishly at the Keeper.

_"Wicked little IMPS of the Night do not COUNT...Unlike you, Cicero AGES..." _The jester frowned, placing his hands firmly on his hips as if to protest growing older.

"There you are!" A familiar voice rang out, as Nazir made his way through the crowded Sanctuary and approached Babette. "How are you doing, you old She-Devil? Are you still holding the place together?"

"I'd be careful who I called a She-Devil, considering you sleep at night and I don't." Babette smirked at the Redguard, "But yes. The Sanctuary is doing quite well, if I do say so myself."

"Have you been receiving your fill of contracts? We've made sure to send half of them your way." Nazir inquired.

_"Oh, YES! Cicero snoops around Dawnstar everyday to look for the Courier. He makes DOUBLY sure the assassins receive their souls for SLAUGHTER!" _Cicero piped in proudly.

"I see you've brought the clown..." Nazir huffed, "Wait, the Courier only visits Dawnstar once a week by my knowledge. Why in the Void are you looking around Dawnstar every day?" Nazir eyed the jester suspiciously, swishing the Mead around in his tankard.

The jester's lips curled into a sinister grin. _"Perhaps Cicero enjoys SNEAKING about...WATCHING...LURKING...Hehe!" _He cackled darkly.

"I see you haven't changed any...You're still just as insane and creepy as I remember." Nazir shook his head.

_"Maybe the Redguard should keep silent and enjoy his Listener's CELEBRATION!" _The jester barked irritably.

"You do realize the festivities have nothing to do with Ava being born, don't you? We have a large number of young assassins dwelling here. It's like this every night." Nazir remarked to the jester, raising an eyebrow.

_"Well it does to Cicero!" _He said, scowling at the Redguard. Ava could feel a smile crawl across her face ivoluntarily, as she watched Cicero defend her. She never seemed to grow tired of the jester's overzealousness, as it amused her to no end.

"Where's Vottur?" Ava pulled Babette to the side, while Cicero and Nazir were distracted with bickering amongst each other. "I haven't seen him all night."

"He stayed behind to keep watch over the Sanctuary. He told me to send you his regards." Babette replied. "Just don't let Cicero catch you asking about him...I hate dealing with that fool in one of his jealous moods. He can be quite a pain, really." Babette rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can assure you he has nothing to worry about. Vottur and I are just friends." Ava explained, feeling a bit guilty to come off that way to Cicero. She'd never intentionally cause the poor fellow any grief or worry. It may have been over two years since he'd admitted his feelings toward her, but she could never forget the hurt look on his face when she'd turned him down. Things had eventually smoothed over, and the two now acted as if nothing had ever happened. Of course, Ava could sense that somehow his feelings hadn't changed, and she had no desire to hurt him further.

"Yeah, well try and tell _him _that..." Babette moaned. "I really do wish we could move him in with you...The Dawnstar Sanctuary would be more tolerable, anyway..."

"Haha...Maybe he'll calm down some since he's been away from Dawnstar." Ava replied, trying to raise Babette's hopes.

"I can only hope as much. We're leaving tomorrow night, so he'd better get his fill while he can. We probably won't make another trip to Falkreath for a bit...You know...Considering how things are now." Babette said.

"I really am glad to see you two here again. I miss you both..." Ava smiled sadly. "I truly wish it didn't have to be this way."

* * *

Ava seated herself at a small desk in her sleeping quarters, placing a quill and a roll of parchment in front of herself. Despite the fact that the Night Mother's remains were still located back in Dawnstar, Ava could still hear her commands. At this time the contract numbers were as great as their now-large family, so she took it upon herself to record them all to divide between the two Sanctuaries. So far her plan had been working quite well, resulting in very little travel between Dawnstar and Falkreath. Knowing that her companions would be leaving the next night, Ava decided to conveniently send the list home with them.

Ava herself hadn't been on a contract in roughly a year - - since the invasion. Since Maro discovered she was indeed alive and had been the very assassin to murder the Emperor, he'd placed a very high bounty on her head as well. She realized it would be unwise to be outside of her Sanctuary any more than necessary. The whole Brotherhood, for that matter, was at an all-time high risk of attack.

In a way, Ava didn't mind being cooped up - - she could stay inside and keep to herself. She would hand out contracts to the speakers, who would, in turn, handle it from there. She figured the bright side of it all was that she didn't have to kill anyone herself. It was a feeling she never could bring herself to grow hardened to - - taking a life. She kept that to herself, of course, considering the Dark Brotherhood was truly on the rise, and they had a certain reputation to uphold.

After scribbling down the various contracts the Night Mother had relayed to her, she rolled up the list and tied it with a strip of leather while her mind wondered off for a bit. Ava thought of her poor, lonely Keeper having to live away from her. She knew poor Cicero hated to be in Dawnstar. She quite honestly hated it, too. She missed the jester, and hoped to find the right timing to move him in. She ran her fingers through her long black tendrils, while tapping her boot on the ground impatiently, as if to rush time ahead of itself. While she may have decided to stay alone due to personal afflictions, she was still as fond of the jester, if not more, than ever. She didn't let him know that, however, for fear of messing things up between them again.

Ava had never seen the jester depressed before the incident two years ago - - she never even thought it possible, due to his over-the-top jubilance. However, she found that it was indeed possible, and she felt completely responsible. The poor fellow sulked for the longest time, pretending to be cheerful, but Ava had seen through his façade to the heartbreak that dwelled beneath. Slimy was an understatement of how Ava felt for causing him to feel that way. Thank Sithis, things straightened out and he eventually became his old self again.

Ava sighed, finding herself thinking of Cicero once more. She felt that it had become an awful habit, especially since she rarely saw his face now. Ava would catch herself missing him, or remembering some of his crazy antics. Sometimes she'd even ponder on _other_ things. She'd think of how he'd rescued her, and the moment when she kissed him. She'd remember how her heart raced, how his arms felt wrapped around her. Sometimes she even wondered what it would be like to be with him...Certainly interesting, no doubt.

Ava shook her head, mentally scolding herself for such inappropriate thoughts. She stood up from her desk, stretching her arms, when her thoughts were interrupted by the Mother's voice.

"AVA, MY CHILD...IT IS TIME...THE PROPHECY...CONTINUES...COME TO DAWNSTAR...EMBRACE YOUR MOTHER ONCE MORE..."

* * *

Nazir whipped around, his wooden sword clacking against that of a young assassin, flinging it clear out of the young man's grasp. The young man stood, eyes wide, as if in awe at how quickly the Redguard had won the challenge.

"Nice _try_." Nazir smirked, throwing the sword in a nearby bucket and casually stepping away. He loved to dominate the new bloods in the Sanctuary - - the looks on their faces were invaluable when they realized what a skilled fighter he was. Times like these reminded him of the old days when he was but a young rowdy assassin, just getting his hands wet.

"Nazir...Can I have a word with you?" A voice caught the Redguard's attention, as he turned to see Ava standing on the steps overlooking the training area.

"What it is, Ava?" Nazir asked, watching her walk to the pooling waters, while motioning him to follow behind her.

"I need to make a trip to Dawnstar..." Ava spoke to him in a hushed tone.

"Why on Nirn would you need to go back there Ava? Don't tell me it's that blasted jester." Nazir huffed. Surely it wasn't the clown, of all people. The Listener didn't need to go risking her life just to go back with the fool...

"No, it's not Cicero." Ava replied, her tone very sober. "It's the Night Mother - - she spoke to me last night. She wants me to go to Dawnstar...She spoke very vaguely, but I just know it's important."

"Oh," Nazir said, relieved she wasn't leaving for some frivolous reason. At least this was business. "I suppose that's different. Babette and that buffoon are leaving tonight, so I guess there's your chance."

"I'll write to you when I find out what this is all about." Ava told Nazir, as he sensed the worry in her voice.

It was typical of his Listener to grow tense and anxious over every uncertainty that came her way, and he'd grown to expect it by now. Nazir had to admit, she grown into her position a bit over the past couple of years. She wasn't quite so timid and fearful as she had been in the beginning, much to his surprise. He never thought she'd stop being such a weak doormat, but that changed in time. That being said, she was still far more of a worrier than Nazir had been in his entire life. Much quieter too...He still didn't think she spoke her mind quite enough, but he figured some improvement was better than nothing at all.

"Very well, then. Just try not to get yourself_ killed_." Nazir warned.

* * *

Ava pulled the hood of her robe up over her head, hiding her face from view as she stood between Babette and Cicero while they readied themselves for the trek back to Dawnstar.

_"HERE Listener!" _Cicero beamed, grabbing her knapsack off an endtable and bringing it to her. Ava could see a wide grin painted across his face - - he looked as if he'd split in two if he'd smiled any harder.

"Really Cicero? You've started with the fetching already? We've not even made it to Dawnstar yet." Babette smirked at the jester, who wasn't amused by her remark.

_"Cicero was just being COURTEOUS to his Listener..." _The jester whined, frowning.

"I wonder what the Night Mother has up her sleeve this time?" Babette pondered, placing a couple of healing potions in her knapsack. "She certainly knew what she was talking about when she said the Dark Brotherhood would prosper."

"I'm not sure...I'm a little nervous to be honest..." Ava admitted. She remembered the last time the Night Mother had mentioned the prophecy. Though it had been quite a while back, Ava could still distinctly remember the word _destruction_. That was a word Ava never enjoyed hearing.

_"Ah, to have the Listener AND the Mother in the Sanctuary once more. It will be as OLD TIMES! Hoohoo!" _The jester waved about excitedly.

"Mind if I tag along?" A voice inquired from behind them - - a voice that made Ava cringe as it fell upon her ears.

She turned around to see the curvy blonde Breton standing behind her, hand casually on her hip. Lielle stood with a smirk on her face, as if she knew it would irritate Ava to come along. Ava sighed gently to herself in frustration.

"I don't think it's up to me..." Ava remarked, looking to Babette. If it_ was _up to her, however, she'd surely say no to the trouble maker.

"...I suppose - - just stay out of the way." Babette answered sternly, appearing visibly annoyed at her presence.

"Now, who said I would get in the way?" Lielle grinned slyly. "I'll pack my things. You're not the only one who's tired of being cooped up in this gods-forsaken Sanctuary, Ava." The mage remarked, slinking away into another room.

_"Hehehehe! Ah, the STRUMPET mage is coming as well!" _Cicero laughed, dancing about. _"The more the MERRIER, perhaps?! Is the Un-child HAPPY with our extra COMPANY?"_

"Can it, Cicero. You know I'm not fond of her. She's vile..." Babette scolded. "But she does serve as extra protection, so I'm letting her come along." The tiny Vampire looked up to Ava apologetically, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...I understand. The way things are, we need all the help we can get." Ava shrugged, trying to force herself to see the bright side. She had a feeling this was going to be a very unpleasant trip with Lielle along, but she tried to repress that thought for the time being. The important thing was hearing the Night Mother.

_"Cicero thinks the harlot will come in QUITE handy! Why, she can provide certain SERVICES to our young assassins to BOOST their morale! Teehee!" _ He provoked. _"Cicero doesn't mind..." _

"Of course you wouldn't. The only woman you've touched is a dead corpse. You'd like _anything_ at this point." Babette grinned at the fool.

_"Now wait a minute, Un-child! 'Tis NOT true..Not true at ALL..." _Cicero pouted, glancing at Ava, who quickly diverted her eyes to avoid any awkward contact between the two. She hoped he wouldn't say anything about them, and she secretly hoped that he wouldn't say there was someone else either.

"Alright, are we ready to go or what?" Lielle approached the group once more, her satchel packed and ready.

"Don't tell me you're still going to wear that ridiculous tavern dress out there. We do need to be discreet. You know, not draw any _unwanted_ attention." Babette huffed at Lielle, her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with this?" Lielle asked defensively, studying her skimpy attire.

"I wonder." Babette retorted sarcastically.

_"Cicero doesn't see anything WRONG with it..." _The jester stood rubbing his chin, while raising an eyebrow suggestively. The Breton girl smiled devilishly at him in response. Ava couldn't help but feel the sting of their flirty interaction.

"Change or don't go at all, dear." Babette demanded.

"Fine..." Lielle sneered, pattering off into a passageway, and coming out a moment later in a black mage robe.

The four of them now ready, Ava began the journey back to Dawnstar - - for the first time in a long while she'd be seeing her old home.


	22. Chapter 22: The Prophecy

Chapter 22: The Prophecy

The vast terrain had been covered in the darkness of night, as Ava sat in the back of the carriage with her dark brother and sisters. She'd been listening to Babette and Lielle bicker over the most efficient method of killing a target. She had zoned out midway through the rant, now watching her icy breath float to the heavens. Ava couldn't help but grow more uneasy the closer they travelled to Dawnstar. The Night Mother awaited her there, and who knew what she had in store for Ava.

"Yes, but to poison an unsuspecting victim one has to be very deceptive and cunning...It takes a lot of skill to do what I do little girl." Ava heard Babette remark.

"I wouldn't call someone a_ little girl _if I were you. Besides, when a person masters the Arcane, they have so many weapons at their disposal - - fire for one occasion, ice for the next. It's like painting a picture with a beautiful palette of destruction!" Lielle retorted. Ugh, there was that word again - - _destruction_. Ava didn't care for that word at the moment, and she surely didn't like hearing it.

_"Is the Listener alright?" _ Ava's gaze turned from the fog of her breath to lock eyes with the jester, who was seated directly across from her. He seemed to be watching her intently.

"...Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just hoping the Night Mother has good news for us...For me..." She answered Cicero, feeling on edge about the whole situation. Why could she not shake this terrible feeling?

_"Why, Listener...The Mother ALWAYS has good news for the Dark Brotherhood, does she not?" _He eyed her warily, _"Is there something you're not TELLING Cicero, perhaps?"_

"No, not that I'm aware of." Ava said, hoping he'd be unaware of her lie. There was _something_ he didn't know. He didn't know about the rest of the prophecy. The whole Brotherhood only knew of the growth and prosperity news, not of what was to come...By the sound of it, it wasn't good news this time.

"This stupid robe is so itchy..." Lielle complained from beside Cicero.

"I'm sure you'll survive, dear." Babette piped in, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ava's wearing a robe, and I haven't seen her burst into flames as of yet."

"Yes, well I'm not Ava...Thank Sithis..." Lielle mumbled under her breath, causing Cicero to slightly lift an eyebrow in hearing her. He looked from Lielle to Ava, as if he was waiting for some sort of conflict to arise. Ava heard the remark, but ignored it, feeling much too stressed to argue with the mage.

The carriage soon came to a stop as they reached their destination in Morthal, where they planned to journey by foot to Dawnstar and sneak in the hidden entrance hopefully undetected.

Ava hopped down from the carriage, along with the others, scanning the small swampy town. It was late, and the local residents seemed to be inside their dwellings for the night. "Well, I guess we'd better head to Dawnstar. Hopefully we can make it before daybreak." Ava suggested.

Lielle folded her arms in protest. "Really, Ava? We can't even stop for a drink of Ale? There's an inn right over there!" The mage pointed to a modest little tavern directly behind them.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Ava answered, preparing for an argument with the crass girl. "We need to get to Dawnstar while it's safe. Going to get drinks is a risky move."

"Perhaps for you it is, but the Agents aren't after me, Listener." The Breton smirked.

"Just leave her, Ava. I should've known better than to allow her to come along." Babette said irritably.

"Are you coming or not, Lielle?" Ava asked, annoyed with the mage's childish behavior. "Because we're leaving now!"

"Just go on without me, Listener. I'll be fine!" Lielle began walking toward the inn, waving them off.

Ava sighed, "I guess the three of us will be going to Dawnstar then...Cicero?" Ava noticed the jester standing silently, arms folded, watching the Breton walk away.

_"Yes, Listener?!" _Cicero whipped around, startled.

"Are you coming with us?" Ava asked, hoping the jester wouldn't stay behind with the mouthy girl.

_"Of course, Listener!" _Cicero grinned, bounding up to Ava. She smiled at him, relieved he wouldn't abandon her as well.

* * *

_"Ah, HOME AGAIN, Listener! Cicero cannot BELIEVE how long his Listener has been away! But now she is here to STAY, if only for a MONTH, a WEEK, or a DAY!" _The jester crooned foolishly, while prancing about.

"Yeah, it has been quite a while. It's good to see the old Sanctuary again." Ava smiled, breathing in the dank air of the ancient den.

Ava followed the others down the stairs and to the dining area, where Cicero plopped himself down at the large table, waving Ava over. _"Oh Listenter DO come sit with Cicero and have a drink, hmmm? Like old times, perhaps?" _ The jester patted the empty space beside him.

"Sure, just give me a moment." Ava held up her index finger to Cicero. She walked past the disappointed jester, searching the hallways and corridors for a certain Vampire.

When Ava approached the training room, she saw him swinging his mighty warhammer at a target, among a dozen other new faces. "Hello Vottur." Ava grinned, watching the large Nord swiftly turn his head in surprise.

"Listener..." Vottur sheathed the large menacing weapon behind him. "I didn't realize you'd be coming back." He walked toward Ava, as all the assassins in the room ceased what they were doing and stood quietly in her presence.

"Oh...um...carry on..." Ava gestured awkwardly to the young assassins who stood patiently waiting to hear her speak. At her word, they resumed their rowdy training session, as the Nord walked with her outside the area.

"Yes, I didn't realize I'd be back either. I didn't intend to, anyway. It was the Night Mother...She commanded me to come to Dawnstar. She said she'd speak with me here." Ava said apprehensively.

"Hmmm...Is everything alright, Listener? You seem troubled..." Vottur pointed out her worried expression.

"It's fine...It's just anticipation, that's all..." Ava answered, attempting to push her thougths away, as they had been eating at her enough as it was. "I'm sure I'll find out soon enough."

_"Listener!" _A sing-songy voice chimed from down the hallway. The jester jogged to Ava, grabbing her arm and giving it a tug. _"Did you FORGET about your Keeper?" _Cicero asked, now glaring at Vottur.

"I didn't forget about you, I promise." Ava grinned, shaking her head at Cicero's clingy behavior. It was apparent that he wouldn't have her hanging around Vottur for very long. Babette was right about him...

The large Nord said nothing, giving the jester an mutual look of dislike. "Listener." He slightly bowed his head, as he grabbed his ebony warhammer to resume his training. Ava watched Vottur head into the training area, with Cicero's narrowed eyes following him the whole way. Once he was out of sight, the jester focused his attention on her once more, grinning devilishly.

_"NOW Listener can have that drink with her Keeper, perhaps?" _He crooned, leading her to the table, where she seated herself beside Babette. _"You just wait there Listener - - Cicero will get the ale! Hehe!" _

The jester pranced out of sight, as Babette leaned in. "See what I mean? You'll be lucky to get a moment to yourself now. " She smirked.

_"Ah, HERE we are Listener!" _The jester plopped a large tankard of Ale in front of Ava. He eagerly seated himself closely beside her, propping his chin up with his gloved hand. _"OOOoooohhh, so very MUCH we have to catch up on! Tell Cicero, how is life back in Falkreath? Hmmm? SURELY it would be better without the GRUMPY Redguard!"_

"It's fine, but I do miss this place. Being here brings back a lot of memories...It'll be strange sleeping in my old bed for a change." Ava said, suddenly feeling rather nostalgic. She noticed Cicero's expression suddenly change, as if he grew anxious all of a sudden, and he began to fidget in his seat.

"What is it Cicero? Is there something you need to tell our Listener?" Babette raised an eyebrow, while giving the jester an accusing look. It seemed as if she perhaps knew something about him that Ava wasn't yet aware of.

"What?" Ava asked, perplexed by his odd behavior.

_"Well, when the Listener left for good...Cicero sort of...took her room...hehe.." _He laughed nervously, looking as if to expect some sort of punishment from her. Although surprised, Ava was more amused than anything.

"Hahaha...No worries, I wasn't using it anyway." Ava chuckled, seeing a look of relief on Cicero's face.

_"Cicero will GLADLY let Listener have it back. He'll stay in his old room. OH, that REMINDS him! Cicero needs to get a letter from his...er...Listener's old room...The nice Courier man gave it to Cicero last week. FOOLISH Cicero forgot to bring it to Falkreath to give to his Listener." _ The jester hopped up, disappearing briefly.

"Letter?" Ava turned to Babette, who shook her head, not aware of the letter herself.

Cicero darted back into the room, placing a sealed piece of parchment in front of her. _"OOooooohhhh Listener...Cicero is so CURIOUS about this letter...So dark...So SECRETIVE..." _ Cicero purred, looking over her shoulder.

Ava noticed the wax seal placed upon the front of the parchment. It was stamped with the symbol of a hand - - identical to the Black Hand. "What the...?" Ava mumbled, as her two comrades leaned closely in to get a better look as she opened the sealed letter.

_Dear Listener, _

_I realize this may come as a shock to you, but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Temani, and I reside in Cyrodiil. It is a good bit away from you, but I trust Sithis will guide my words to you, oh one who listens. You may be wondering where this is going, and I shall clear things for you. I live in Bruma - - and no, not within the city of Bruma. I am stationed in a secluded den, high upon the cold mountains. It is none other than my Sanctuary - - and possibly yours as well, if you wish. Yes, as you may have concluded, I am an assassin - - a lone brother left behind in the rubble of the purge. This Sanctuary is nothing more than a decimated shell of its former self, and a quaint, but disasterously ugly home for yours truly. Now to my offer. You see, I didn't realize the Dark Brotherhood still existed. I had assumed with a heavy heart that all of my dear siblings had perished long ago. I've kept in seclusion, praying to Sithis and the Night Mother for some solace - - some resolution. Then word had drifted around that the Dark Brotherhood was indeed responsible for putting down Titus Mede II. Of course, living alone in utter solitude caused for a late arrival upon my ears. However, I've heard news that you are our Listener, and that you've dwelled in Dawnstar. I've heard rumors of our beautiful Brotherhood growing and thriving. I've sent this letter in all hopefullness that you will allow me to join you in your dark crusade. My Sanctuary is in poor condition, but I extend it to you, oh Listener. If you wish, it is yours to rebuild, and another home for our dark family. I would so love the company once more. Cyrodiil is in desperate need of the dark influence again. I hope that you will find it inside your dark heart to hear my pleas. Kill well and often. _

_ Temani_

"Well, Ava? What is it? That letter looks exactly like one of our very own..." Babette pondered

Ava sat with her mouth slightly open, brow furrowed, trying to process the information. She simply pushed the letter to Babette, bewildered by what she'd read. The tiny Vampire studied the parchment, and when she'd finished, she pushed it to the side as well, turning to her Listener.

"Well, what do you think?" Ava asked, tapping her fingers on the table.

"It certainly sounds promising. Of course, this could merely be a ploy. Maro could be trying to lure us out." Babette remarked, scratching her head in thought.

"I was thinking the same thing..." Ava sighed.

_"Oh, a letter from a DARK one - - just as Cicero had suspected! Let Cicero SEE!" _The jester snatched the letter off the table, eyeing it curiously.

"I mean...If it were true, expanding the Brotherhood is what the Night Mother - - what _Sithis_ intends for me to do. But, I can't just go to Bruma...It's much too risky. I'd likely end up dead." Ava reasoned.

Babette nodded. "Yes, I agree. It would be rather senseless for you to have any contact with this Temani fellow - - if he's real, that is. It's probably not a wise idea to respond either..."

"Maybe I should speak to Nazir. I want to think this through. I don't want to disregard a request to expand, but I don't want to blindly walk into a trap, either." Ava folded her arms, studying further on the matter. It was something she'd learned much earlier - - to weigh her options. One wrong move, and she could do great damage to the whole Brotherhood, and that was the last thing she wished for at a time like this.

Cicero slowly lowered the letter, grinning darkly at Ava. _"Ah, you are a WISE one, Listener...One never KNOWS about these things. More often than not, an assassin can find themselves in a PRICKLY_ situation..." He said, wriggling his gloved fingers. _"Even__ Cicero isn't sure if another dark sibling survived the purge of his old home...Oh, there were so, so MANY of us...There were many deathly FLAMES, too! Hard to keep up with it all! Could be the TRUTH, could be a LIE, maybe a SURVIVOR, maybe one to DIE! HAHA!" _He crooned, placing himself beside her once more, leaning in. _"Cicero knows you are MUCH too clever for hasty decisions..." _He said, nearly whispering in her ear.

His warm breath sent a slight chill up her spine. Ava found herself actually enjoying his closeness, and at a rather bad time. She cleared her throat, pushing her impulsive feelings aside. "What do you think, Babette?" She asked the night child, diverting her attention away from her Keeper.

"I agree. We must tread lightly when it comes to uncertain matters such as these. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll take a nap. Night comes early, my friend. I'm getting a little thirsty, if you know what I mean." Babette smiled slyly, flashing her fangs as she departed from the two.

_"Just think, Listener...If this sibling is true, our dark family will EXPAND once more! Hehe! Mother would be so PROUD, hm?" _The jester asked, still invading her personal space.

"I could only hope so much." Ava admitted, making eye contact with Cicero. His amber eyes stared intently, as a genuine smile painted across his lips. Such an attractive smile he adorned, when it was a true one. Of course, she found his usual foolish grin quite nice, as well. She cast her gaze elsewhere, realizing she'd locked eyes with her Keeper a bit too long. Why was she even thinking of him in such a manner at this time? She'd already refused his advances long ago. Why did she have to keep feeling like this? Ava bit the inside of her lip, feeling annoyed with herself for her fickle emotions.

_"Cicero KNOWS the Mother is happy with Listener. Why, she HAS to be! Listener has done so well for us all - - so OBEDIENT to the Unholy Matron!" _He beamed, complimenting her as he always did. _"Cicero is proud of Listener, too...Why, she grows in power and wisdom as we speak! So KNOWLEDGABLE and TALENTED to be such a young thing!" _

"Thanks..." She replied, staring at her distorted reflection in her tankard. She then smirked, glancing back to Cicero. "You sure like to lay it on thick, huh?" She teased.

The Keeper smiled devilishly, _"Hmmm...Can't blame a fool for TRYING, huh Listener? He has heard that flattery will get you EVERYWHERE! Hehe! Well, what of it, Listener? Is it working for poor Cicero yet?" _He piped, nudging her arm.

"Cicero..." Flustered, Ava shook her head, chuckling at his comment. Little did the jester know, his flattery was quite charming._ He_ was charming, for that matter. Ava was happy to be in the Sanctuary with her Keeper once more. Cicero made it feel like home. Sometimes she'd think back to the time when she'd rejected him. Was it really for the better? Why did she fear being with him so much, when she felt so much for him? And why didn't she just drop the thought of him long ago? She'd chosen to be alone, and Ava figured there was no use in dwelling on things now. Of course, that didn't stop her from dwelling on things.

_"Cicero never grows tired of embarassing you, Listener..." _He grinned.

"COME TO ME, DEAR CHILD...IT IS TIME..."

Ava stood up abruptly, feeling her body tensing at the sound of the Mother's enticing voice. "I'm sorry, Cicero. I have to go." She quickly left the room, leaving the jester sitting with a baffled look across his face.

* * *

Cicero peered around the corner, seeing his Listener kneeling before the shiny metal tomb. How he loved to witness such a spectacular sight - - the Listener communing with the Night Mother! It never ceased to amaze the humble Keeper, when he'd catch a rare glimpse of his Listener doing what she did best.

His gaze never faltered, watching his Listener slowly stand. "Mother...Can you tell me _when_?" He heared her voice speak softly - - much like beautiful music to his ears. Even if Cicero would never hear the Mother, he still figured himself lucky enough to catch the other half of the conversation. "Yes, Mother..." She slightly bowed her head, eyes closed as if in deep reflection.

Cicero silently lurked about, sitting himself on a nearby bench in the shadows. Watching, he found himself deeply submerged in the invisible events taking place before his very eyes. Cicero loved watching his Listener. His eyes trailed up her crimson-hued dress, tracing her long black tendrils.

Such a beautiful sight to behold! Oh, but he wouldn't tell her that...No, no...The Keeper had learned that she didn't prefer to think of Cicero that way. Cicero was easily more clever than that, however. He knew better - - yes he did! He saw the way his Listener treated him - - the way she looked at him. Surely poor humble Cicero was right, wasn't he? Or perhaps, maybe he was just a fool with outlandish hopes. His Listener was much too young and beautiful for a crazy old fool like himself, anyway. Why would Listener be interested? Perhaps if he was more like the hulking Vampire, she'd think of Cicero as more than her Keeper. The jester wasn't very fond of Nords, particularly those of the blood-sucking persuasion. Surely his Listener didn't feel intimately toward that nasty Vampire! However, she did spend a good bit of time with him, when she found the chance.

Cicero grunted, propping his back against the cold metal bars behind him. He strained his ears to hear another word from his Listener, but failed to hear the slightest sound. She merely nodded her head, turning about and opening her eyes.

"Oh, Cicero, I didn't realize you were here..." She said, seeming startled by Cicero's presence.

_"Cicero came to check on Listener when she hurried away...He seen you were speaking with Mother, so he decided to take a seat...SPECTATE, if you will." _He smirked, arms folded, back still against the bars. _"Any good news?" _

"It's not good by any means, but it is news. The Night Mother told me we are to meet a great uprising soon, though she wouldn't say when. We must all be very cautious and prepared. It was a bit vague, so I'm not sure who it is. I'm betting it's Maro, though, considering everything that's transpired...Excuse me, Cicero, I'm going to tell Vottur." Ava said, a look of deep worry painted on her face.

Cicero stood immediately, watching his Listener leave the area. An uprising, hmmm? It all sounded so dark and violent. He hoped it would not be like his past experiences with opposing forces. Purges and blazing Sanctuaries were the last things Cicero wanted to see happen to his beloved Brotherhood. What could Mother possibly have in store?

The jester stood a moment rubbing his chin and patting his foot about on the cold stone floor. He certainly cared for his Listener, but why in the Void did she have to go running to that putrid Vampire everytime she heard a bit of news?! Cicero cringed at the very thought of that Blood-sucker.


	23. Chapter 23: Cruel Intentions

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone! Here's chapter 23! Many thanks to all you awesome folks who stop in to read/review/fav/follow my fic! _

* * *

Chapter 23: Cruel Intentions

Ava leaned against the cold stone wall of the torture room, where Vottur stood away from his whimpering victim, wiping the last traces of crimson from his lips. "This uprising...You think it's Maro?" He rubbed his large, calloused hands together, the blood on his palms drying with the friction.

"It's all I have to go on for now. The Night Mother spoke in such a cryptic way...I know little more than when she first summoned me. All I know for sure is that someone wants to destroy us - - destroy me, for that matter. Maro does have all the motivation needed to do just that. I did kill his son, after all..." Ava explained, nervously rubbing her upper-arm.

"That is true, Listener. Taking the life of those dearest to a man can change him. It could make a man both vengeful and cruel. Revenge is a powerful motivator, Listener. You take everything from a man; you strip his life away to nothing, and he will do _anything..._" Vottur spoke, his voice low and intense. Ava would be blind not to see that he was talking from sheer experience with these matters. She knew that her Vampire companion had long known the bitter agony of loss and yearning for vengeance.

"I'm thinking we should keep a few extra eyes and ears about Skyrim - - just to make sure nothing slips by us. What do you think?" Ava slowly walked out of the torture chamber, glancing back to Vottur, who had fell in line behind her.

"Yes, it would be wise to use all precautions necessary. Have you told Babette of this news?" The Nord inquired.

"Not yet - - I'll tell her when she wakes to go for her nightly hunt. I'll tell Nazir as soon as I return to Falkreath, which reminds me..." Ava's voice trailed off, as she whipped around to face Vottur. "I need to get back to Falkreath soon. I need to speak with Nazir about a certain letter I received. A person who claims to be one of us is offering their Sanctuary in Cyrodiil - - for expanding the Brotherhood."

Vottur silently studied on the matter, folding his large muscular arms. "How do we know it isn't a trap?"

"Exactly - - we _don't_," Ava nodded in agreement. "I'm planning on asking Nazir for some input on the matter - - maybe even see if he'll look into it. I don't want to go into this blindly. "

"Nazir is particularly good at obtaining information. When exactly do you plan on meeting with him?" Vottur inquired.

"Well..." Ava fumbled her fingers a bit, " I was wondering if you could escort me back to Falkreath in a couple of days, if it's not too much trouble. The sooner I speak to him, the better, I suppose."

"Very well, Listener...Just say the word and I will go alongside you." Vottur slightly bowed his head, as if to pay respect to her position of authority. Ava couldn't help but feel grateful for his loyalty to her and to the Dark Brotherhood. Over the past couple of years, Vottur had proven to be not only a deadly assassin, but a trusty companion as well. When the time came, Vottur was the first and only person considered to be the third Speaker for the Black Hand. He was intelligent, fearsome, and his thirst for both vengeance and blood made him a perfect fit.

_"Ah, Listener, THERE you are..." _Cicero appeared in the dark corridor across from Ava. His eyes narrowed when they made contact with Vottur. _"Good day, BLOOD-SUCKER..."_ The jester said dryly, to which Vottur merely grunted from annoyance.

"Do you need something?" Ava asked, realizing Cicero was barely letting her out of his sight.

_"Oooohhh, Cicero is very ANXIOUS to hear of the Listener's plans! He would LOVE to know them!" _ The jester bounded to Ava, placing an arm around her shoulder while blatantly trying to move her away from the Nord.

"Well, first of all I plan on taking a nap." Ava smiled jokingly. She'd not slept a wink since the long journey to Dawnstar, and she felt the ache of exhaustion beginning to pour over her.

_"Oh LISTENER! You JEST with poor Cicero. He means much LARGER plans! Plans for ACTION - - for the BROTHERHOOD!" _Cicero whined, eager to hear her out.

"Well, as far as the uprising goes, we'll just have to be on the lookout - - keep our guard up. As for anything else, as I've already mentioned, I want to speak with Nazir about the Cyrodiil situation. I'll have to leave for Falkreath soon, friend." Ava said regretfully.

_"Oh..." _A disappointed Cicero slowly pulled his arm back. _"Cicero understands...The Listener does have her DUTIES to perform..." _Suddenly his expression perked up, as if he'd formed an idea. He cackled, grinning from ear to ear. _"AH! Perhaps faithful Cicero can come along? He can PROTECT his kind Listener on her travels, hm? What say you, Listener?" _He clasped his wriggling hands together in excited anticipation.

"No." The Vampire said blatantly from behind the two, where he'd stood silently observing in the shadowy corridor.

The jester's face twisted up in a hard scowl. He unclapsed his hands, placing them firmly on his hips. _"Not YOUR decision, BLOOD-SUCKER..." _

"Cicero, Vottur will be escorting me back to Falkreath..." Ava said, hoping the jester would take her hint. She'd anticipated that he would want to follow along, and though she would love his company, Ava realized that he'd have to travel back to Dawnstar soon. He had his duties as Keeper to tend to, and she didn't want him needlessly travelling to and fro - - it was his safety that she wanted to ensure.

_"Silly Listener! Why, you know that blood-sucking Nord DESPISES Cicero! Why would you want to take him with us?!" _The jester laughed, apparently _not _catching the message.

Ava swallowed back her newly-forming guilt. She hated to tell her Keeper he couldn't come along, but she reassured herself it was for the better. "Cicero, Vottur will be the _only _one travelling with me..."

The jester's mouth gaped open slightly, as his brow furrowed in what appeared to be a mixture of confusion and displeasure. _"Now, wait a MINUTE, Listener! What did the blood-guzzling GIANT do to talk you into taking HIM instead of your humble Keeper? The Blood-sucker didn't give you any STRANGE potions before he asked you, did he? Did he perhaps chant an ancient Vampiric CURSE at you? Oh, maybe he gave you a physical MALADY of sorts - - Vampires are BRIMMING with DISEASE, you know...Do you feel ILL, Listener?" _The jester sneered, pulling a black velvet glove off and feeling about her forehead. _"Hmmm...Listener IS a little warm..."_

Ava looked back to Vottur, who closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head at the fool. She glanced back to see Cicero, who still looked at her as if expecting some sort of explanation. "Cicero...Vottur didn't do anything to me. He didn't ask to come along. I asked _him_..." Ava said, bracing herself for her Keeper's flood of disappointment.

_"You...did?" _The jester frowned, giving Ava a sinking feeling. _"Oh...very well, then...Cicero understands...he always understands..." _He said pitifully, tugging his black glove back over his hand.

"I'm sorry, friend...I'd love to take you along, but - - " Ava tried explaining, but was cut off by the jester.

_"Ah, yes...Cicero is your FRIEND, and ONLY your friend, correct? NOTHING ELSE to you, Hmmm? Of course NOT, seeing as how he wants nothing but Listener's TIME, only to be cast aside like a ROTTEN CORPSE..." _Cicero said snidely, with a sharp look on his face.

Ava could easily see he was speaking from the hurt by her exclusion of him. However, she didn't think it right of him to bring up hints of their past just to get back at her. "Cicero, you know good and well why you can't come along. We've talked about this before. It's not fair of you to say things like that to me." She remarked, feeling a bit annoyed and hurt from his childish reaction.

_"Very well, Listener...You know BEST. You ALWAYS know BEST. Your FOOL will leave you be for now!" _He said, with his back turned to her as he began walking away. He stopped briefly, glancing over his shoulder. _"Just be CAREFUL travelling with the Blood-sucker...Who KNOWS what it will do when it gets HUNGRY enough! Unless, of course, you LIKE that sort of thing..." _Cicero scowled at Ava.

Ava merely stood watching the jester's dark silhouette walk out of the area. She sighed, not believing how he overreacted to the whole situation. This was one of those rare occasions in which she was truly annoyed with her Keeper. Why did he insist on making her feel guilty for something she couldn't do a thing about? He knew he had to stay in Dawnstar for now! "Ugh...He _knows_ he can't come along..." She mumbled irritably to herself.

"I wouldn't bother myself with him. He's trying to get a rise out of you. He's done the same to me before. That's why I threatened to murder his ass." Vottur gave a half-smile, placing his large hand on Ava's shoulder. "You need some rest, friend. Best get to it."

"I guess you're right. Thanks for agreeing to take me back and all..." Ava returned a smile to the Nord.

"No problem, Listener." He nodded, as the two parted ways.

* * *

Ava opened her eyes, stretching out from where she'd initially flopped, belly-first, onto her old, comfortable bed. She'd been asleep the better part of the day, and figured that night had fell upon Dawnstar by now. She pushed herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and feeling in a much more rested state than previously.

She sat up on the edge of the enormous bed, noticing that she'd apparently flung her knapsack down in her exhausted state, spilling some of the contents out upon the blankets. She picked up various items, studying them and placing them inside her pouch once more. She paused when she came across a silver garnet ring laying among her belongings. She picked it up, eyeing the sparkling red jewel set among the shimmering silver band. It was the ring Cicero had given her a couple of years ago. She never wore it, for fear of giving him the wrong impression. Of course, Ava did appreciate his gift of gratitude, however unnecessary it had been at the time.

Ava wished things had happened differently between them. Maybe if she'd been more accepting of herself, then perhaps she would've been more than a friend to Cicero by now. She still resented herself for turning him down, and his mention of the fact made her feel foolish.

Maybe it had been her fear of commitment that ultimately got in the way. What few relationships she'd had never seemed to work out in her favor before she fell into the Brotherhood. Being in her previous state of mind, however, led her into the arms of men who'd often take advantage of her frail mental state and low self-esteem. Wandering as a loner for years on end had made her an easy target, it seemed. Not to mention, the type of man she attracted was never a decent one in the first place. Usually they consisted of homeless thieves, scoundrels, self-proclaimed adventurers, or the like. Those "relationships", if she could even call them that, never lasted very long or went anywhere, and she always found herself ultimately alone.

Cicero, however, was different than anyone else. He'd treated her well, he was loyal, and he was strangely as troubled as she was, if perhaps in a different way. She quietly chuckled to herself, thinking of how funny it was that the only decent man she'd had feelings for was a homicidal jester. She sighed, placing the ring in her satchel once more. Perhaps one day she'd gain the strength to tell him how she truly felt. As for now, Ava felt it would certainly complicate things - - especially now that she needed to keep her mind fixed on the eminent doom that lurked ahead.

Distracted by her thoughts, Ava had failed to hear the commotion outside the walls of her bedroom. It sounded as if much of the Sanctuary was roaring with laughter and festivities - - much like her home in Falkreath often did. She closed her knapsack, placing it neatly on the endtable as she straightened the wrinkled imprint of her body from atop her blankets. She finally changed out of her now-filthy robe and into a clean red peasant dress, realizing she had looked a mess from earlier. She gently opened her door, leaving her room to see what all the noise was about.

The halls were lined with various assassins, all chattering and drinking among one another. She grinned and nodded, as most of them greeted her, raising their tankards as she stepped by. She could hear the whistling of a flute and the beat of a drum as she neared the dining area.

"Hello, Listener." Babette stood by the large table, smiling as she turned to watch a group of assassins attempt to dance drunkenly about the room.

"I didn't realize _your _Sanctuary was like this too..." Ava said, scanning the room full of rowdy assassins.

"It wasn't - - until Cicero visited Falkreath. Apparently, your Sanctuary is a bad influence on the fellow." Babette grinned. "He finally found a use for all those tired instruments he keeps laying about. I really don't mind, myself. I'm usually not here of the night, anyway. I tend to have _other_ arrangements, if you know what I mean."

_"Cicero doesn't understand why the Un-child goes OUT to feast. Why doesn't she just nibble on the poor creatures in the torture chamber like the BIG, DUMB, BLOOD-SUCKER?!" _The jester approached them, scratching his head, with a confused look on his face. He seemed to appear from nowhere, but he'd apparently been overhearing their conversation.

"No offense to Vottur, but I rather _enjoy_ the hunt myself. It's much too fun to see my victims' ignorant faces light up, believing I'm a lost child or a pitiful orphan. Ah, it's good to be young..." She smiled deviously. "Hmmm...All this talk is making me grow quite the appetite. I think I'll be on my way. You will still be here when I return, won't you?" Babette inquired, looking to Ava.

"I suppose, why?" Ava asked.

"Vottur spoke to me earlier. He told me of your plans to leave soon." The little Vampire explained.

"Oh, yes, I should be here at least another day." Ava answered, noticing the jester's cheerless expression at the mentioning of the subject.

"Ah, good then." Babette smiled, licking her fangs, "Wish me luck..."

As Babette slinked away for her nightly prowl, Ava was left standing awkwardly beside Cicero. Her irritation with his little outburst had blown over thanks to some time to herself and much-needed rest. However, she wasn't so sure how he felt. Seeing his somewhat dull expression, she reckoned his mood around her hadn't lightened much.

"I see you've livened the place up," Ava said, attempting to cut through the tension between them and engage in a bit of small talk.

_"Cicero always loved celebrations. He doesn't know why he didn't think of this SOONER." _He turned to give her an unhappy gaze. _"These things happen when Cicero is too PREOCCUPIED with certain things...Things his FOOLISH MIND should leave well enough alone..."_

Ava stared down at her leather boots, not quite sure what to say to him. She opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly a certain voice caught her attention - - that very familiar, _grating _voice.

"Why, there you are, you fool! Was it really your idea to strike up such a party? I've got to hand it to you, Keeper, you know what I like." Lielle held her tankard high, bouncing toward the two of them in the scantily-clad tavern dress Babette had previously denied her.

_"Ah, Of course! Cicero LOVES a good bout of MERRIMENT! Hehe! Ah, the singing, the DANCING! HOO HOO! Especially the DANCING!" _The jester's face lit up, leaving Ava feeling that awful sting inside once more. Why did _she_ have to show up now? And why on Nirn did he have to smile at her like that?! Ava breathed in deep, trying to push down the awful feeling forming inside her.

"I think I'm gonna grab a drink..." Ava said abruptly, preparing to make a dash for the nearest bottle of alcohol available.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't the Listener. Coming to enjoy the festivities, or are you going to go lurk in the corner like you always do?" Lielle smirked, placing a hand on her hip, while nudging Ava with her tankard.

"Yep, you've got me pegged. I guess I'll go lurk for now, " Ava remarked, trying to avoid the unwanted situation.

"You need to lighten up, Ava." Lielle scoffed, turning to the jester. "What do you think, Cicero? Think she might need to get off her high-horse and have a little fun with us common folk?" She said, winking at him.

Ava whipped around, as if by some unknown reflex, wanting to see the jester's reaction to her question. Did he agree with that mouthy woman? Hopefully not...

_"Well...You see..." _Cicero stammered, looking nervously at Ava. She'd never seen him so unsure of himself. What was the matter with him?

"Hmph! I bet she won't even dance with you will she?" Lielle remarked, stepping forward and closing the gap between herself and the jester.

_"Heh...Listener doesn't really enjoy dancing the way Cicero does..." _He said timidly, as if he'd felt afraid to say too much to either woman.

"Really, Ava?! You got him following you around like you're a wolf in heat, and you don't so much as dance with the poor fellow? What if_ I_ dance with him? I can show him a good time, since you obviously_ won't_." Lielle grinned slyly. Ava realized what was happening. This was just another senseless attempt at pushing her buttons. She had to hand it to the wench, Lielle was very clever. She could read Ava quite easily and figure out just what to do to make her blood boil.

Cicero didn't refuse, he merely raised an eyebrow, looking to Ava for her rejection or approval. Why did he let Lielle by with so much? If anyone else had been giving Ava a hard time, he'd easily have threatened their life by now. Ava gulped, choosing not to think of the possible reasons why. "I-I don't mind if you dance with him. Cicero is a grown man. He can very well dance with who he pleases." Ava said casually, trying to not appear threatened by her advances.

_"REALLY, Listener?" _Cicero asked, seeming either astonished or disappointed with her answer. Ava wasn't so sure. It was hard to read him at this point. Perhaps Ava's sudden bout of nausea was clouding her judgment.

"Of course, friend. Have fun." Ava said, leaving the two alone and grabbing a bottle of Mead from the table. Maybe she'd just take it to her room and lounge away from the chaos for the night - - but, no - - that would be what Lielle would want. Ava couldn't let her know she was getting to her. Ava grabbed a clean tankard off a nearby shelf and poured herself a drink, seating herself among various festive assassins.

"Mind if I sit with you, Listener?" Ava looked up to see Vottur looming over her.

Ava smiled, relieved by the comforting distraction of a friend. "Of course not," She motioned to the seat beside her. "Please, sit."

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to the bottle of Mead, while grabbing an empty tankard off the table. Ava pushed it to him, as he poured his tankard full, taking a large swig. "Not much for festivities, are you?" The corner of his lips slightly raised in amusement.

"Heh...Not really..." Ava sighed. "I guess I'm more of a _lurker_." She chuckled, half-joking with herself about Lielle's brainless remark.

"I guess that makes two of us." Vottur said, downing his mug and generously pouring himself a second drink. "I don't celebrate - - not any more. I guess when Mina died, that was the end of it." He shrugged, gazing at the happy crowd.

Ava took a sip, watching Cicero twirl the busty mage about, both of them cackling like fools. Lielle's eyes glanced in her direction briefly, meeting Ava's gaze. A snide smirk trailed across her lips, as if to send a silent taunt Ava's way. Ava could feel a burning sensation in her chest, watching the jester laugh merrily, pulling the girl in close. He seemed to be having quite the time, and it was secretly tormenting her. Why did he have to like that awful mage?!

Ava turned back to Vottur, hoping for further distraction from the distasteful scene before her. "If you don't mind me asking, was your wife a Vampire like you?"

Vottur looked into his tankard, "Not at first. Neither of us were. It was after I'd taken Mina away and married her, and we'd claimed ourselves a little cottage. We'd go out some nights after I'd come home from my days of laboring. We'd walk alone on the old worn paths that led to our home." The Vampire smiled warmly - - a rare occasion to witness. He gazed at Ava, his dark, undead eyes showing glimpses of the man he used to be. "Mina would look to the skies and say _'By the gods, Vo! If ever there was a more beautiful sight, then I'd love to see it!' _ I'd look at her, and tell her she was more beautiful than all the heavens combined. Heheh..." He trailed off a moment, clearing his throat and straightening his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I get lost thinking of Mina...I was telling you how we became creatures of the night, wasn't I? Well, one night we'd been travelling when we were attacked by a group of Vampires. I killed them off, but they'd scratched and clawed the both of us. We'd both contracted their disease. Mina suggested we get healed, but I told her we could use it to our advantage. We'd be practically immortal. We'd never have to grow old together. Things didn't happen that way, though..."

"You loved her very much, didn't you?" Ava asked, feeling sorry that he had to lose the woman he obviously cared so deeply for.

"More than a man should be able to tolerate." He said, as Ava's eyes moved back to her Keeper. He dipped Lielle, leaning in closely to her and saying something to her with a naughty grin on his face. Ava knew that grin, and it made her heart plummet in her chest. Vottur continued, "If you ever feel it - - feel that kind of_ love_, you'll know it. It's like the blade of a dagger. It can protect you, elate you, and save your very life if you allow it. But it can also cut you deep - - gash your very heart open, quick as a sharp razor's edge the moment it leaves you fleeting in the wind..."

Ava's eyes fixated on the jester, as she felt surely what Vottur had spoken of. The same comforting, warm, loving feeling she'd previously felt was now ripping her in two. She watched as Lielle leaned into Cicero after the song had ended, and the next tune started up. She whispered something in his ear, as the Keeper smiled devilishly at her, nodding his head while saying something in return. She watched his gloved hand trail down the small of Lielle's back, resting itself comfortably above her rear as the both of them began walking away from the debauchery and into the corridor leading to the sleeping quarters. The two of them passed by the table, close to Ava.

"Have a good night, Listener." The mage smirked, as she disappeared with Cicero in the shadows.

Impulsively, Ava stood up from her seat to follow after them. What was she doing?! This was very unlike her. She could feel a burning jealousy in her heart - - a new and foreign feeling to her. She'd never been placed in this position before. How was she supposed to react?

"No, Listener..." Ava felt Vottur's massive hand grab her wrist, gently holding her back.

"What?!" Ava turned to the Vampire, confused and emotionally scattered.

"I know you want to go after him. If he's a good man - - a faithful man - - he won't do it." He said, shocking Ava that he'd noticed her feelings.

She nodded, composing herself, and slowly sat back down. "H-how did you know?"

"I see how you look at him - - the way you treat him. I find him repulsive, but I know you care for him. Just remember that he's an insane fool, Listener. A lunatic can do anything with no remorse. If that madman loves you, he won't sleep with that tramp. If he does, then he's even more of an idiot than I thought."

"I-I guess you're right," Ava admitted, taking another drink to numb her pain. Maybe he wouldn't do it. Maybe Cicero loved her enough. Then again, maybe she'd already blown her chance long ago. Maybe she only had herself to blame. Only time would tell.

* * *

_"Hehe...OF COURSE Cicero will show you a good time. He's particularly GOOD at entertaining the ladies!" _He opened the door to his old room, leading Lielle inside. Cobwebs and layers of filth adorned the bedroom, from a long while of emptiness and neglect.

"So...T_his_ is where you sleep? It's filthy!" Lielle looked about the place, feeling disgusted. Was it really worth it to sleep with a crazed lunatic in a filthy bed? It was to get under Ava's skin. She despised that woman to the very core. Lielle loved being in the Brotherhood more than anything, but that dull, unfit little weakling was everything the Dark Brotherhood was not. She wasn't violent, she wasn't sneaky, or blood-thirsty in the least bit. Why, she'd rarely seen the woman kill at all. If it weren't for Ava's supernatural ability to speak with the Mother herself, Lielle would flat out call her a fraud.

_"Hmmm...Cicero hasn't slept in here in a very long time. He used the Listener's room until now." _The jester explained, closing the door behind them.

"Oh _really?_ Then how about we go there..." Lielle purred, hoping the lunatic would listen. It would be so entertaining to seduce Ava's little boot-licking slave into her very own bed! Maybe that would make the dainty little thing bite back for once! "I'm sure Ava won't mind."

Cicero lifted an eyebrow, _"Hmmm...Cicero thinks it would not be WISE, mage..." _

"Oh, come now," Lielle glided by the jester, gently brushing his cheek with her hand. She sat on his bed, propping herself back on her elbows. "I won't bother her bedroom. I was only teasing. Besides, you look awfully cute when you're being put on the spot." She smiled innocently.

_"Hehe...Lielle knows how to FLATTER does she? Ah, but Cicero is far BETTER at it!" _Cicero chuckled, seating himself at a small table in his room, grabbing an old bottle of wine off of it. He popped the cork with his teeth, spitting it in the floor.

"Oh really, Keeper? What is it about me that you like? Do tell. I'm curious." She breathed seductively, kicking off her boots.

The jester took a swig, his piercing eyes fixated on her. There was something about his demeanor...It had somehow changed. Lielle usually thought of him as little more than a middle-aged idiot. However, when he looked at her that way, he seemed rather different.

_"What oh what could it be...?" _The jester slowly pulled off his pointed cap, revealing his striking auburn locks. He fiddled with the hat for a bit, placing it neatly on the table as if to shed a part of himself. It was as if the fool had taken a back seat. He leaned forward, head resting on his fist. He brought a gloved finger to his lips, tapping it lightly on the devious grin now forming on them. His voice slowly changed, coming out in a low, seductive tone. _"Could it be your obvious traits? Could it be your beauty? Your desirable body, perhaps? The way your striking emerald eyes show both cunning and intelligence, and yet are so deadly...So beautiful...dangerous...?" _He purred, his voice now deep and silky.

Lielle's eyes fixated on the man before her. His face held the strangest of expressions. His eyes were fierce and dangerous, and he looked as if he wanted to rip her apart. Was this what he looked like when he'd murdered people? It was certainly intense. She couldn't believe it, but she began to find him very alluring. The jester was rather mysterious - - being the village idiot one moment, and being as cunning as a fox the next. She began to feel her heart race involuntarily. This was quite a new feeling for her. She was the one used to seducing men, not the other way around. She had to admit, she enjoyed the rush.

_"What is it, woman? Has foolish Cicero stricken you speechless?" _He inquired, his voice breathy and low.

Despite her enjoyment of the situation, Lielle decided to toy with him. "Now, now Keeper. You don't realize who you're talking to." She playfully took the jester's bottle of wine from the table, taking a drink. "You'll have to do better than that."

_"Hmmmm...So Lielle is used to this? Ah, you see men's eyes dancing across your body - - and you like it, hm?" _The jester stood, gently gripping her hand and pulling her up into his arms. _"You think foolish Cicero doesn't notice how easy it is for you to bend them to your will? A little smile here. A wink there. If they're lucky, they may witness the way your tongue caresses those thick, full lips of yours. Perhaps you'll even bend over to show them your...assets...hmmm?"_

"What do you mean by that?" She looked into his fierce eyes, wondering where he was going with all this.

_"Cicero knows you treat men as your playthings. It doesn't get you off, dear. It simply gets you what you want." _The jester said bluntly, making Lielle feel even more drawn to his strong personality. He was far more perceptive than she ever gave him credit for, and she liked it. She found herself wanting to hear more of his enticing words. The jester ran his gloved fingers through her silky blonde strands. _"Well, it's my turn now. You'll have to win my affection this time. How will you do that? Hmmm?" _

Lielle realized this was not only his way of seducing her - - it was a challenge. There was nothing she loved more than a good challenge. Like all men, he could be brought to submission. She would get what she wanted, one way or the other. She felt the enticement of his words as they lingered on her ears. She could smell the lingering wine on his hot breath as it caressed her face. She felt his curious hands trail down to her waist as he pulled her closer, his body touching her own. Giving in to the rush, Lielle smiled wickedly, pushing his body back against the stone wall. "Oh, you'll love me. They always do." She rubbed her hands on his chest, feeling the tight muscles beneath his motley. She clawed her way down, making her way to his belt, beginning to undo the buckle.

Suddenly, the jester forcefully grabbed both her wrists, pulling her up. He sharply spun her around, pinning her to the cold stone wall. _"Oh, you'll have to do better than that to win Cicero's affections!" _He growled, releasing one of her hands as he twisted her arm tightly behind her back, causing her to whimper from the pain.

"W-what is wrong with you?!" Lielle shrieked, realizing this wasn't about what she thought it was about. She could hear the hiss of metal, as Cicero pulled out his dagger and placed it at her throat.

_"No, my lovely, it isn't what's wrong with Cicero. It is what's very WRONG with YOU!" _He began to sound like his twisted, foolish self once more, breathing and cackling in her ear, as she struggled in his tight grip.

"What in Sithis' name? Let go of me you stupid bastard!" She screeched, as he jerked her arm, increasing her pain level.

_"STUPID woman! You don't think Cicero SEES the way you treat the Listener? The way you MOCK her, SNEER at her, DISRESPECT her GREATNESS?! The ONLY reason he TOLERATES you...PRETENDS to be interested, is because he thinks you to be a TRAITOR! Cicero wanted to get close to you. See what made you TICK!" _He spat visciously, his saliva hitting her cheek and making her wince in disgust. _"Well, HARLOT, what is it?! What treachery are you planning against MY Listener?!"_

"I'm not planning ANYTHING, you idiotic fool! There's no Tenet that says I have to like the stupid girl! What are you gonna do now, fool? Kill me? You can't, you sick freak! It's one of the Tenets!" Lielle retorted, hoping to take a jab at that miserable boot-licking skeever. He was just as stupid and pathetic as Ava.

_"Hehehe...OH, but that is where you are DEAD wrong, dear HARLOT! Hoohoo! You've disobeyed your superior - - the Listener - - many times! Oooohhh, you do not listen to her orders TIME and again. You disrespect the Listener...The Dark Brotherhood. I suggest you fall in line before Cicero slices your pretty little neck in twain, hmmm?" _Cicero snarled, placing the cold ebony blade against her throat.

"Let me go, or I swear I'll light you ablaze!" She hissed, feeling like ripping him apart at the very seams.

_"Oh, you can most CERTAINLY do that, but you won't make it very far. This den is filled to the BRIM with VIOLENT, BLOOD-THIRSTY assassins who, unlike YOU, my dear STRUMPET, take the Tenets VERY seriously. You will SURELY perish...So, what is it, WHORE? Make your choice..." _

Lielle could feel her very blood boiling. She wished she could char him to a crisp, but unfortunately the stupid bastard was right. She knew the Brotherhood well enough to know better than to kill a dark sibling. As much as it pained her, she forced out her words. "Fine! Just let me go! I want away from your crazy ass..."

The jester leaned in, breathing into her ear once more. This time, it didn't entice her in the least. His voice truly repulsed her in the worst way. _"That's better, my dear Strumpet. You know, Cicero had his fill of WHORES in his younger days. He grew TIRED of them long ago." _He purred in her ear. The jester turned Lielle around, loosening his grip, and pushing her to the ground. He stood pointing his ebony dagger at her face. _"LEAVE." _He demanded, as a malevolent grin painted across his features.

* * *

Ava paced toward her sleeping chambers, a bottle of Ale now in hand. She'd had her fill of merriment for the night, and decided to retire to her bedroom where she could sulk in private. She tried chatting with Vottur and anyone else who'd lend an ear, just so she could distract herself from the giant mammoth of a problem she had encountered. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to work, and all she could do is wonder what her faithful Keeper was doing with Lielle. She figured she could just drink herself to sleep alone in her room, with nobody to disturb her.

As she walked down the shadowy hallway, the door on the right - - the door to Cicero's room - - flung open, nearly swatting her in the face. "What in the Void?!" Ava stepped back, watching Lielle stumble out the door. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were half-off, and she was sweating profusely. Ava stood, mouth gaped in horror, staring at the disheveled Breton.

"A-Ava?!" The mage said, surprised to run into her. Ava swallowed hard, fighting back her emotions. It apparently _was_ what she thought it was. Her heart plummeted.

Ava said nothing, only glared at the woman, feeling a burning rage toward Lielle. If her sole purpose was to make Ava miserable, then she had finally succeeded.

Lielle cocked her head to the side, as if in thought. "What did you hear in there?" She furrowed her brow, prodding Ava for answers.

"Nothing, but I believe I've seen enough." She said quietly to the mage, her lip quivering with anger.

"Oh _really?_" Lielle's expression changed to a sly smile. " Well, it's better you didn't hear that. Your Keeper makes quite the ruckus when he's_ excited_." She said suggestively, pulling up the falling strap of her tavern dress.

Ava's voice quivered, fighting back the urge to cry, "Get out of here..." She pointed down the hallway.

"As you wish, Listener," Lielle bowed sarcastically, slinking into the shadows and out of her sight.

_"LISTENER?!" _Cicero peered around the door in surprise. _"Cicero would like to speak with you..." _He stepped out from the door, as Ava looked down at his waist, noticing his loose belt dangling, the buckle unclasped.

"Um...I-I see you are busy. I'll just go to bed, if it's alright with you..." She said, her voice wavering from choking back tears.

_"Listener, what is WRONG? Is it what Cicero said earlier?! He's SORRY for his outburst-" _Cicero tried to explain, seeming unaware of his transgression.

Why was he acting so innocent, when he was clearly lying? Maybe he took her for a fool. "Listen...You don't have to explain it to me. I've seen enough. I'd like to be alone for n-now." She said, walking away from him, tears forming in her eyes.

_"WAIT! LISTENER!" _Ava felt Cicero's grip around her arm.

She whipped around, tears now streaming down her face. "J-just please leave me alone, Cicero...Please!" She jerked her arm away, seeing a deep frown form on his face. She quickly bolted into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

It was the dead of night, as Ava crept through the shadows making her way to the training room, where Vottur often dwelled at nights. She'd already checked the torture chamber, but found it empty. Ava figured this was his next probable stop for the night.

She found the ominous Nord swinging at a target. Vottur was grunting and yelling, as if he were imagining a victim before his very eyes. "Vottur," She said, grabbing his attention.

"Yes, Listener?" Vottur panted, trying to catch his breath as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I'm ready to leave." Ava said blatantly, feeling sick at the thought of staying there any longer. Being in Dawnstar would only continue her suffering, and the emotional confusion would surely cloud her vision again. That was all she needed - - to be preoccupied with her feelings while destruction would surely befall the Brotherhood. She had made that mistake once before when Myles came into the picture, and she swore not make it again. She had to stay focused on her duties as leader and Listener of the Dark Brotherhood - - no matter how she felt. "I left a letter for the others. It explains everything, so they'll know our whereabouts, since I'm leaving early..."

"Very well, Listener..." Vottur gave a quick nod, sheathing his massive warhammer.

* * *

Cicero pattered through the Sanctuary, scratching his head while searching for his Listener. Why had his Listener been so sorrowful? Perhaps if stupid Cicero hadn't have spouted off his blathering mouth to her, she wouldn't have been so distressed. Stupid stupid pathetic Cicero! He should cut his very tongue out for such disrespect!

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going!" Babette stumbled back, rubbing her head from their collision.

_"Oh..." _Cicero looked down to the Un-child, who was giving him the evil-eye for his clumsiness. _"Where is Listener?! Cicero needs to speak with her TERRIBLY!" _

"She decided to head back early with Vottur last night. Apparently, she was pretty upset. Can't say I blame her, from what I've been hearing from that awful mage." Babette said, scowling at him. "I can't believe you'd sleep with Lielle. I thought even_ you _had more brains than that." She said, walking past him with a disgusted look on her tiny features. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some shut-eye. Don't disturb me..." She said sharply, shutting her bedroom behind her.

What was poor Cicero hearing?! Why, he'd never planned on being intimate with the nasty Strumpet! Humble Cicero only needed to scare her to know where her allegiance stood. Could that have been why his sweet Listener was so upset? So distraught?! Why, perhaps it was all a big, stupid, foolish misunderstanding. Of course, it didn't change the fact that his Listener was out galavanting across Skyrim with that despicable Blood-sucker. Surely the nasty Vampire wouldn't ease his way in, would he?

Cicero grumbled to himself, opening the door to his Listener's bedroom and plopping on her bed, sighing to himself. He sat at the edge, tracing the outline of the stones that made up the floor. He scanned the whole room, as a shiny object sparkled on the end table, catching his eye.

Cicero's heart fell, as he stood, picking the glimmering object up, his lip trembling. It was his Listener's ring - - Cicero's gift to her from years ago. Beneath it lay a piece of parchment, with the word's 'KEEP IT' scribbled hastily across it.

_"B-but...Listener..." _The jester whimpered, hanging his head down. He was alone. Once more. Without her.


	24. Chapter 24: Onward

**Author's Note:** _Here's chapter 24! Thank you all for stopping by! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 24: Onward

The carriage ride to Falkreath was a quiet one, even by Vottur's standards - - at least when it came to his Listener. It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened, conisdering the way she'd wanted to flee the Dawnstar Sanctuary in the middle of the night. The look on her face said it all - - she'd been hurt by that damned jester. Vottur thought him to be a pain in the ass as it was, and now he completely despised the little imbecile.

They were hitting the last stretch of their journey to Falkreath, as the wagon jostled along the rough and rocky path. Vottur had been silently gazing down the dwindling trail that slowly faded as it touched against the horizon. He glanced from the corner of his dark eye at his Listener. He caught the movement of her hand, wiping at her cheek quickly, as if trying not be be caught in the act. She was clearly fighting back tears.

Strangely, though Vottur never felt much of anything in terms of emotions, he felt this. The old, nearly-dead, and long-forgotten feeling of compassion began to course through his veins, as if awakening an old part of himself. There was something about seeing her in pain - - it reminded him of Mina.

Something about_ her _reminded him of Mina, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. They didn't look a thing alike, nor did they have a similar personality. Mina was much more of a breezy, light-hearted woman than his quiet, burdened Listener. There was one thing they did have in common, however, and that was a history of pain and broken-heartedness.

Vottur thought back to the day he found out that Mina's father was an abhorrent bastard. It was when he found her out tending to her father's garden.

...

"Ah, Mina my lass! How about I sneak you away from your ole' man a bit? Let me take you for a ride!" Vottur exclaimed, pointing to his trusty horse.

"Oh, Vo...I'd better not...Not today..." Mina had said, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't seem her usual joyful self. She worked quietly, head hung down, with her blonde curls draping over her face, nearly hiding it from his sight.

"Why not, lass?" Vottur had wondered aloud, feeling suddenly uneasy that his Mina was acting so odd.

"I-I'm just not feeling well, Vo...You better go on your way..." Mina spoke, her soft voice trembling. Then he saw her turn to quickly wipe at her cheek, trying not to be seen crying.

"Mina? What's wrong? Mina, look at me." Vottur gently grabbed her hand, turning her toward him. For the rest of his days he'd never forget how she looked. Tears began to stream down her face, as his eyes traced over the dark bruises that littered her face, tracing down her neck and dotting her shoulders.

"Please...Don't say anything to father...Vo..." She began to sob pitifully, clutching his arm.

Vottur remembered the burning rage he felt that day. The mere thought of that sick man laying his hands on Mina made him want to do terrible things. He pointed to his horse, "You come with me. We're leaving."

"B-but Vo, you know I can't! I have nowhere to go...If I leave and he finds me, he'll surely kill me...Ever since Mama died and he started getting lonely...he changed..." She whimpered, tears trailing from her sky blue eyes.

"Mina, you're a grown woman now. You don't have to stay here. Come with me, and I'll take you away from him." Vottur pleaded with the girl.

"But if he finds me..." She sniffled, trembling and scanning about to make sure her father wasn't watching.

"He won't. I'll make sure of it." Vottur said, eyes now piercing with anger, sending the message to his beloved of what he was about to do. Finally catching on, Mina's face grew still and somber as a silent understanding formed between the two of them. Vottur reached into his satchel, pulling out a coin purse and handing it to Mina. "Take my horse to Riften and stay at the Inn. I'll be there come nightfall." He said, thrusting the coin purse into her hand. "I don't want that son of a bitch killing you, Mina."

Vottur remembered the look in Mina's eyes, as if they silently conveyed her willingness to let him do what needed to be done. "...Okay, Vo..." She tightly closed her eyes, forcing herself to nod in agreement.

He remembered watching the love of his life ride out of sight, then pacing furiously to the farmhouse, grabbing the largest weapon he could find. It was a large, heavy iron pickaxe propped against her father's shed. He remembered gripping the handle so tightly his hand burned, kicking the front door of the farmhouse in, and seeing the drunken bastard propped up at the table, guzzling a large bottle of Mead. He remembered coming down on him with the heavy, rusted point before the man could so much as spit out his drink. The noise the man made - - a mixture of a shriek and a low, raspy gurgle - - sounded sweet to his ears.

...

Riding in that carriage in the dead of night, Vottur could still vividly see the inside of the farmhouse painted red with that man's blood. He could still breathe in the metallic saltiness of his red liquid, and still see his dead stare. He could still see his Mina's pain, sitting right across from him in the form of his Listener.

Feeling somehow compelled to help his Listener, as he helped his beloved Mina, Vottur spoke, breaking the silence. "I know what that jester did to you, Listener."

Ava quickly met eyes with him, gasping lightly in surprise. He could see the glimmering of her tear-filled eyes in the moonlight. "I-I didn't think you _knew..._" He could hear the distress in her voice.

"It's easy to see your pain." Vottur leaned toward his Listener, eyes burning fierce. "Do you want me to make him pay?"

Her eyes widened at his words, "W-what do you mean _pay?_"

"I've watched you two. You care deeply for the fool. Despite my dislike for him, I figured him to be different. What he did was unforgivable. He truly is a lunatic to do you that way, Listener. He hurt you. I can hurt him too, if you wish." Vottur explained, his demeaner as cold as ice.

Ava's face twisted into a look of horror, as she began to sob uncontrollably. "No! No...Vottur...I can't do that..."

Vottur furrowed his brow, confused that his Listener would want to leave the fool unscathed for his disgusting behavior toward her. "Listener, what he did was cold. He should pay for hurting you. He knows how you feel about him, yet he did it anyway. I can make him suffer."

"...I know it looks that way...and m-maybe you have a point, but...This is really my fault, Vottur. I caused it..." Ava wiped away another tear.

"How?" Vottur asked bluntly, not satisfied by her statement.

"Remember when Cicero saved me - - when you were still an initiate? Well, he told me how he felt. He told me he loved me. I'm not so good with those things. I was afraid to let him that close, so I lied to him. I basically told him I saw us as nothing more than friends. It was my fault. Now I have to live with it..." Ava said, choking back her tears.

"...I see..." Vottur spoke, looking back into the distance. Maybe he should have left well enough alone. She wasn't Mina, no matter how much she reminded him of her. She didn't need to be rescued.

"...Vottur?" Ava's voice spoke out, breaking a period of silence between them.

"Yes, Listener?"

"Thanks for looking out for me." She smiled at the Vampire through her grief-stricken appearance.

"No problem, Listener..." He gazed over the star-filled horizon, feeling strangely uneasy that he became so eager to help Ava. Perhaps it was her eerily familiar mannerisms when crying, or even the thought that if Mina were alive, she'd probably get along well with his Listener. As he'd reminded himself time and again, grief could make a man do funny things.

* * *

Nazir raised an eyebrow, reading the mysterious parchment Ava had given him. He finished, folding his arms and standing with a skeptical look on his face. "Surely you're not going to_ reply_, are you?"

"No. That's why I was wondering if you'd like to check into it. I've let the others know, and we all believe it could be the work of Maro. He'd have every motivation to try and lure me out, and that would be one way to do it." Ava explained to the leary Redguard.

"On the other hand...If it's true, then the Dark Brotherhood would be dwelling outside of Skyrim once more..." The corner of Nazir's mouth raised in a dark smirk of satisfaction. "I could see it now - - our dark family would be growing yet again, spreading fear throughout Cyrodiil. Word gets around quick. All of Tamriel would be looking over their shoulders and watching the shadows, fearful of the Dark Brotherhood's ever-growing presence." He mused at the thought of yet another expansion.

"What do you think?" Ava questioned, hoping Nazir would help with a plan of action.

"Only a raving lunatic would have any further communication with this Temani person, especially with this new warning from the Night Mother you've informed me about," Nazir said bluntly. "But I do think this needs to be looked into - - as long as we're the ones who have the upper-hand, that is. I know Cyrodiil fairly well from my past travels. I could travel to Bruma myself. I could see if this assassin is more than just a hair-brained scheme from that idiotic Commander. They won't be aware that I'm paying a little visit, and what they don't know won't hurt them. If it's real, I'll see it with my own eyes." Nazir explained.

"That's good news to hear. I was hoping you'd want to investigate the matter." Ava smiled, relieved by his compliance.

"Did you really think I'd pass on an opportunity like this?" Nazir crossed his arms. "It's a win-win situation in my book. Either I'll find our assassin in Bruma, waiting to get his hands wet, or we'll have an opportunity to show that idiot Maro he'll have to do better than that if he wants to pull one over on the Dark Brotherhood."

"What's all this talk about Bruma?" That familiar, yet grating voice echoed into the room, bouncing off the cavern walls and screeching into Ava's ears. Lielle was back, much to her dismay.

"I'll be checking the place out. Who knows, we may have another addition to our happy little family." Nazir sported a devious grin, turning to the mage.

"Oh, the Temani thing?" Lielle smirked at Ava. "Cicero told me all about that..."

Ava could feel that familiar burning sensation blaze in her chest. Lielle wasn't going to let her hear the end of her little escapade with the Keeper. Ava breathed in deeply, looking to Nazir to remain focused. "So, when do you plan on leaving?"

"I plan to venture out come nightfall. I hardly like to wait around when it comes to hunting down my target, even if I'm not planning to kill them. I am a Stalker of the Sands, after all. I live for these moments!" Nazir flashed a proud smile.

Lielle's eyes narrowed in hearing the last bit of their conversation. "Going all the way to Bruma, huh? It'll be awfully lonely by yourself, Nazir."

Nazir shot her an irritable look, "Is that your way of hinting? Look, I don't care if you come or not, but it's really Ava's choice. If she needs you here, then you'll be staying."

"I know, I know..." Lielle rolled her eyes, sighing. She met eyes with Ava. "Let me guess, you need me to stay here and coddle you?"

Ava felt as if she completely hated the woman at this point. It wasn't enough for Lielle to torment her day after day; but to sleep with the one person she had feelings for, and then have the audacity to get an attitude afterword? That was just plain cruel. If there was one redemptive quality to this circumstance, it was that Lielle actually wanted to leave Ava alone for a bit. This was an offer Ava would surely not refuse the wench. Ava composed herself, trying to appear calm and unaffected by the mage's hostility. "No. You can accompany Nazir if he agrees to it."

Lielle's face wrinkled, as if she'd expected to hear a rejecting answer from Ava. "Really?" She asked, her voice thick with disbelief. Ava simply nodded, confirming her answer.

"Well, if you're gonna travel with me, you'd best be ready by nightfall. I don't like to wait around." Nazir declared authoritatively, as Lielle stood with a look of surprise painted on her features.

"Okay, Listener, what's the deal? You never let me do anything. Is this some sort of joke?" Lielle huffed, stepping up to Ava.

"No, it's not a joke of any kind." Ava folded her arms across her chest irritably. "I want you to go."

"Why?!" Lielle raised an eyebrow warily.

"Because I don't want to look at you." Ava said bluntly to the troublesome Breton. She never figured herself rude or mean-spirited, but Lielle somehow seemed to bring out the spitefulness in her. Ava turned to Nazir, "Be safe on your travels. Write to us, when you can." She turned away from the two, leaving Lielle standing with her mouth slightly gaped open and Nazir furrowing his brow, confused with Ava's reaction.

* * *

Lielle stood a few feet away from the Dead Man's Drink as dusk crept its way over Falkreath. Sure Nazir had expected her to leave with him in a timely manner, but she'd catch up later, if need be. They would surely be hiking about for some time, and she wanted to partake in some last minute debauchery before she departed from Skyrim - - especially since that disgusting old jester had the nerve to trick her in the worst of ways.

If it weren't for being a member of the Dark Brotherhood, she would've crept into his bedroom in the lone hours of the night and charred his flesh to a crisp. She'd never really been one-upped before, as she was used to having the advantage when it came to getting what she wanted from a man. All she needed was work her charms. Normally, all that was required of her was to suggest a few lude things, and then they were ready for the taking. Until that filthy jester, of course. Lielle's blood began to boil just thinking of Cicero's actions. The nerve of that boot-licker! She despised that he'd turned the tables on her and threatened her life - - and all for that pathetic Listener! What was so great about an assassin who would hardly kill anyone? Lielle thought of Ava as little more than a joke. She certainly didn't respect her.

Ego bruised and in quick need of repair, Lielle entered the tavern for a bit of drink and perhaps some company to boost her low, irritable mood.

She seated herself at a nearby table, ordering a bottle of Ale and listening to the resident bard carry on with songs of war and whatnot. It was really rather boring in the place, and Lielle was aching for a bit of excitement. Of course, the sleepy little tavern wasn't very lively at the moment and she was growing rather impatient.

As Lielle drank from her bottle, she smirked as she reminisced over the thought of Ava's trembling lips when she thought she caught her jester in the act with Lielle. That wretched fool may have tricked her, but Lielle would have the final laugh. He'd spent so long pining over Ava, desperately hoping for her to return his affections. Hell, he spent most of his time following her like a wolf drooling over a piece of bloody horker meat. Now Ava would likely never want a thing to do with him. Lielle reasoned that she'd ultimately won in the end, despite the potential bump in the road. Why wouldn't she win? Lielle always won.

She scanned the tavern, seeing no one but the usual laborers and the town drunkard passed out at a nearby table. Lielle scowled, considering leaving the dull atmosphere altogether. At least if she were with Nazir, there'd be a chance of running into someone to murder while on the road.

Distracted by the noise of someone entering the tavern, Lielle's eyes caught a glimpse of a large, dangerous looking Nord as he practically barged into the place. He was broad-shouldered and muscle-bound, with a fine stubble of sandy-blonde hair crowning his head. He wore a simple set of banded iron armor, and she noted a massive scar trailing down his exposed right arm from shoulder to wrist. What could've given him such a massive injury?

She observed as he seated himself at a nearby table, ordering his drink. He seemed to wear a bitter expression - - he certainly didn't come off as the friendly type. Not that Lielle cared - - she rather liked vengeful men. They were more of a challenge, and far more interesting than the kind ones. They were usually more dangerous too, and Lielle liked the allure of a dangerous man.

A mischievous smile crept over her face, as she approached the mysterious man. Maybe he could liven things up for her.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked in a seductive tone, as the Nord gave her a wary look.

"I don't care. I don't own this heap." He shrugged, his Nord accent thick and his voice deep and gritty.

"Hmph. Aren't you the cheery one?" Lielle remarked sarcastically, hoping to provoke the man for her entertainment.

"Why the hell do you care?" He grunted, downing nearly half his drink at once.

"I don't. I just thought you could entertain me for the evening. I've never seen you before. Are you from around here?" Lielle asked, leaning closer to the leary man.

"Haha..." He scoffed, finishing off the bottle. "I'm not from this gods-forsaken town, if that's what you mean. I'm passing through. We'll leave it at that."

"Hmmm...Sounds like you're hiding something, Nord." The Breton smirked, resting her head playfully on her chin.

"It's Haldor. I do have a name, Breton." He growled.

"Haldor..." Lielle said slowly, tasting the sound of it. "Hmm...not bad. It rolls off the tongue nicely, Nord. Just think of how it would sound if I were to perhaps scream it instead. You know - - repetitively, in the worst possible way." She grinned slyly, tracing her finger suggestively across her collarbone, causing the Nords eyes to lower to her exposed cleavage.

"Are you serious?" He scowled. "What's wrong with you?"

"Plenty. So, what do you do that would make you travel so much. You don't look like the merchant type to me. Are you the adventurous kind - - a warrior or something?"

"What I do is my business." He grunted irritably.

"Now, now...No need to be rude,_ Haldor_. Would you like to know what I do for a living?" She leaned in, her voice falling soft.

"What?" Haldor asked, sounding completely disinterested, as if out of some obligatory reflex.

"Why, I'm a mystic of sorts. I can see the future...You know what I see for you?" She asked, whispering something into Haldor's ear, causing him to grimace from her obscene remarks.

"You're a crazy woman, you know that?!" He said, jerking away from her.

"Perhaps, but you're in a damnable town with nothing to do and here I am. Let me buy us another round of drinks, what say you?" Lielle grinned, fidgeting in her seat playfully.

"Whatever..." Haldor huffed.

* * *

"I didn't realize you were still here. I thought you'd already left for Bruma." Ava stepped into the large central room of the Sanctuary, seeing Nazir sharpening his scimitar at the grindstone while some young assassins trained behind him.

"If I had good sense I'd have already left. That blasted mage went out to the tavern again. She'll be late as usual. As a matter of fact, I'm leaving as soon as I finish what I'm doing. I don't know why I bother with her. She's lucky she's a decent assassin, or we'd all have her murdered by now." Nazir grunted, his voice lined with frustration. He glanced at Ava, raising an eyebrow. "What's the deal with you two, anyway?"

Ava felt her skin crawl thinking about the reason she wanted Lielle away. She didn't want to reveal any of the painful details to the questioning Redguard, so she simply attempted to deny the problem. "Nothing that I'm aware of. We never get along, really." Ava answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Now don't think I'd believe that for one moment. I know the two of you can't stand each other - - that point has been made clear the moment she became an initiate. Lielle's always a pain. It's_ you_ I'm talking about. What's with the sudden hostility?"

Ava didn't enjoy lying in the least, but she didn't want to think about the truth. She didn't want to think about Cicero - - about what he did with _Lielle_ of all people. Ava knew good and well it was her own blasted fault for being so closed off. Most of all, she avoided these thoughts because she wanted to avoid the pain. She had the Dark Brotherhood to watch over, and she didn't want her emotions to get in the way again. "Maybe I'm just tired of her." Ava remarked, straying from the truth of the matter.

"Took you long enough." Nazir said, examining the sharpened blade. "I don't see how you've tolerated her without blowing up for so long. Well, it's good to see you standing up for yourself at least. If she wasn't such a talented killer, I wouldn't have given her the time of day. It certainly wasn't her people skills that got her here. Look, I'm going to grab my things. I'm tired of waiting on the little vermin. I've got a Sanctuary to find." Nazir declared.

Ava reckoned Lielle would stumble upon Nazir when she felt good and ready. The rebellious little trollop liked to do things her own way, no matter how inconvenient it was for her family. At least she'd be away from Ava for a good bit of time. Maybe that would give Ava some time to regroup and focus on the bigger picture. Vottur agreed to stay in Falkreath for the time being to help her keep things running smoothly, so that wouldn't be an issue.

Ava wondered if Cicero still cared for her at all. He certainly seemed to at times. Then again, to sleep with Lielle may have shown how faded his feelings toward Ava had become. Maybe his clingyness was nothing more than the obligation he felt to serve her as Listener. Maybe they really were nothing more than Keeper and Listener. She missed him. She missed him terribly.

* * *

"Have you had enough yet? Just because you're a Nord doesn't mean I can't drink you under the table." Lielle teased Haldor, who'd seemed to loosen up with a few empty bottles of Meade now under his belt.

"You think you're funny, don't ya? I've only begun." He smirked, popping the cork from another bottle.

"So really, what do you do? I literally know nothing about you! Spit it out already!" Lielle urged, eager to know more about this man.

"Okay, fine, but you haven't so much as told me your name. How about we start with that, and I _might _tell you what I do." He grinned. His smile was both handsome and up to no good. He seemed rugged and dangerous, and Lielle could swear he donned the look of a killer. He definitely had her attention.

"Lielle. Now, tell me." She demanded. She didn't know why, but she absolutely despised not knowing more about him. Perhaps it made her feel vunerable to feel ill-informed about him. Then again, maybe it was pure fascination.

"I'm an ex-soldier. I was a Stormcloak at one time." He said, his tone turning serious.

"Ahhh, how did I not see that coming? A Nord Stormcloak, eh? I should've guessed." Lielle replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haldor asked, annoyed with her mocking attitude.

"It's just so...predictable. So, you abandoned your duties in some way? You said_ ex_-soldier..." Lielle asked, prying for further information.

"Let's just say Ulfric is an arrogant, self-righteous bastard. Enough said." Haldor barked angrily, tightening his grip on the bottle he held in his grasp.

"Did you get that scar from the war?" Lielle studied the massive line trailing down his strong, muscular arm.

"No, it was something else." He answered, his eyes gazing in the distance as if in deep thought while he absent-mindedly stroked his sandy blonde facial hair. "Well, what of you? What do you do?"

"I'm a mage. My, this conversation is getting dull, don't you think? What do you say, Nord? I'll rent a room for us. You don't have to stay the night. I'm not the romantic type. I just like a little fun. You look like you could be_ real _fun." Lielle said suggestively, hoping she could have a bit of a romp with the handsome fellow.

"It's _Haldor_, Breton. You don't give up so easily do you? Most women I meet are meek little things. They get intimidated easily. Not you..." He smirked, as he gave her a certain look that let her know he was now fair game. Lielle could tell he was a bit like her, perhaps. He seemed to like a challenge.

* * *

Nazir opened his eyes, stretching and yawning away the last bit of sleep left in his body. It was the crack of dawn, as the Redguard had traveled throughout the night until he'd set up camp where the wooded pine forest ended and the first traces of snow littered the ground. He crawled out of his sleeping bag, leaving the tent to eat his morning meal and be on his way.

"Well, hello Nazir..." Lielle grinned tiredly, half yawning as she spoke. She reeked of alcohol, with her blonde locks tangled about in all directions, and her clothes partially hanging off her frame. She looked completely disheveled, most likely from a night spent drinking and carousing with some foolish stranger. It was her usual behavior, and Nazir wasn't the least bit surprised by it.

"I see you've finally came dragging yourself in..." Nazir remarked irritably at the mage, as he pulled a loaf of bread from his satchel.

Lielle's eyes widened. "Oh, do you have any more? I'm starving to death!"

"It's called a hangover. It's what you get when you spend all night binge-drinking in a tavern like a sot." He sighed, breaking the loaf in two and handing the eager mage a half.

"Oh, come now, Nazir. You know you like to throw 'em back with the best of them! You can't tell me you don't like to tavern dwell. I know better. " She remarked, grating on the Redguard's nerves.

"Yes, but unlike you, I know when to stop." Nazir gave her a look of disgust. " AND I'm a bit more picky when it comes to those little things you call encounters, if you know what I mean. I don't know why you'd rather do that than attend to the business of the Brotherhood." Truly he meant it, too. Of course he liked the night life as well as any dweller of the shadows, but the Black Hand was his first priority. Nothing made the Redguard's adrenaline rush like the act of murder. He truly didn't understand why the witless girl was so enamored with other things.

"Pffft. Please..." Lielle scoffed. "Don't give me that, old man. You were young once..."

"Where do you get off calling me an old man?" Nazir remarked, offended by her disrespectful behavior. " And for your information, when I was young the Dark Brotherhood always came first. You need to learn that if you don't want to end up facing the Wrath. I took you in because of your talents. You earned your way to Speaker for the same reasons. Now, if you'd put your impulses behind your obligations, then there'd be no problem with you. Now, hurry and eat. We have a long journey ahead of us, mage." He lectured Lielle, hoping to put some sense into her thick skull. The girl did have her good qualities. Unfortunately, they were all related to murder and not to her personality or likeability.

"We're leaving NOW?! Ugh, Nazir...I just got here. I've been up all night." She whined, her mouth filled with bread.

"Too bad. You're coming with me, so you'll have to keep up." Nazir said sternly, beginning to pack up for the next bit of the journey.

After another bout of whining and complaining, Lielle followed suit as the two began to travel further south to the province of Cyrodiil. Nazir knew the path ahead would be rocky, mountainous, and not to mention cold as the bloody Void. Bruma, unfortunately, wasn't very different from Skyrim in that it was miserable and snow-covered. Not much of a change there. Out of all the warm, sunny areas of Cyrodiil the Sanctuary could've been, it had to be another gods-forsaken place like Skyrim. Nazir scowled at the very thought of it. Being from the hot, arid deserts of Hammerfell, he despised the cold with a bloody passion. Regardless of the downside of this journey, he still remained hopeful that this Temani thing would be more than just a scheme.


	25. Chapter 25: Stranger Things

**Author's Note:** _Here's chapter 25! Hope you guys enjoy! As always, thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/favs/follows! I appreciate all of it very much. It makes writing this even more enjoyable than it already is. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 25: Stranger Things

Ava sat fiddling with her quill and vigorously patting her foot on the floor, feeling rather impatient and stir-crazy from being cooped up in the Falkreath Sanctuary for a bit. She'd been participating in her normal routine of splitting the contracts between the two Sanctuaries. She had just finished writing the letter per standard procedure, and sat fidgeting as she eyed over her words to make sure as not to leave anything out.

She'd not heard so much as a word from Nazir on his travels, and that worried her. She didn't care in the least for Lielle, but despite that fact, she hoped they hadn't met an ill-end. However, she felt relieved that Lielle was no longer around to antagonize her every waking moment. After initially being an emotional mess, the mage's absence helped Ava to clear her head and have some peace of mind for once.

She hadn't seen her Keeper since her last unfortunate visit, either. Since her raw emotions had cooled off a bit, she found herself feeling conflicted about Cicero. Part of her felt relieved that she didn't have to be face to face in any cringe-worthy situations with him. Ava figured it would certainly be awkward to see him once more, given that she'd not left him on the best of terms. She didn't like the thought of facing that hurt once more, though the intensity of it all had fell from a burning pain to a subtle ache.

The other part of her wondered how he was, and what he was doing. That part also realized that she was mostly to blame that he did look elsewhere for affection. He'd been loyal, treated her well, accepted her, and even saved her life at one point. She was the one who turned him away, and she regretted it more by the minute. Ava sighed, twirling her quill about and thinking of how truly stupid she felt for leaving the ring behind with an angry note like some scorned, jealous wife getting back at her unfaithful husband. How truly mad was she?! They weren't even in a relationship together, for Sithis' sake!

Maybe she'd just pretend it never happened - - avoid, avoid, avoid like she always did. Maybe she'd just be the Listener and he'd be the Keeper. She could avoid all those pesky, confusing feelings and focus on her duties like she kept reminding herself she needed to. If Cicero didn't say anything, then she wouldn't. That would be simple and easy. Hopefully.

"Ugh..." Ava laid her head on her desk, feeling like a downright foolish woman for her uncertainty and silly outbursts.

"Listener?" Ava jerked up, seeing Vottur's large frame standing in her doorway.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just...finishing this letter." She quickly rolled up the parchment, securing it with a leather strip and placing their infamous seal on the front of it. "It's ready to be sent to Dawnstar, if you'd like to have it now." She stood up, approaching the Nord and holding the letter out.

"Very well. I have something for you as well." He stated, holding out a letter appearing to be from Babette. "I have no clue what it's about, but she rarely writes for any reason other than discussing contracts. It's unusual." Vottur said, peering over her shoulder as she immediately opened the letter.

Ava read on, brow furrowed with a mixed look of concern and curiosity. "Vottur...One of our assassins captured a woman. Well, I guess captured isn't the right word. She seems to have voluntarily turned herself in. She claims to have information on Maro, and she says she can aid us in his extermination. Babette is having her sent here. They have her in the torture chamber in Dawnstar for now." Ava paused a moment, taking it all in. She locked eyes with the large Nord, meeting his unchanging expression. "...I-I...don't know what to think..."

"I think we need to question her when she arrives - - make sure she isn't against us..." He remarked. "It's not everyday that someone willingly turns themselves into the clutches of the Dark Brotherhood, Listener...It doesn't sound right."

"You're certainly right about that..." Ava replied, thinking of how strange things had become lately - - even by the Brotherhood's standards. First the mysterious letter, and now a strange woman had shown up unannounced. What was next? If anything, this seemed to be a sobering reality check for Ava. Possible threats were looming everywhere. At that moment, Ava reassured herself that the last thing she needed to worry about was her petty romantic feelings for her Keeper.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the news of the stranger had spread among the Dark Brotherhood, and Ava had little idea of when she'd actually arrive at Falkreath. She hoped the woman was telling the truth, for any information about Maro meant the Brotherhood would have that much more of an advantage when trouble came - - and it surely would. It was only a matter of time.

She sat in the large, central cavern by the cool waters watching some assassins train with Vottur. She smiled in amusement, watching the Nord knock the weapon out of an eager young initiate's hand with such force that the poor fellow stumbled, falling back on his rear.

The grating of stone could be heard from the entrance of Falkreath, and Ava could feel her body instantly tense up, wondering if this was the prisoner or merely another dark sibling returning from a kill.

Ava involuntarily raised from her seat when she caught sight of who'd entered the Black Door. A young Imperial woman stood silently, head raised in a high, almost proud manner. Her dark brunette locks were worn in a plait that fell to her waist, and she wore a plain peasant's tunic.

Her hands were tied behind her back, but she didn't seem to struggle or put up any sort of fight. Ava swallowed hard, seeing that none other than the jester stood behind her, sheathing his ebony blade. He wore the look of a deadly assassin rather than a foolish madman, his face as severe and serious as death.

Vottur stopped his training, as did the others. A hush fell over the room, as Ava forced herself to approach them, not sure how to react to the situation or seeing her Keeper. Ava cleared her throat, mentally and physically composing herself. She needed to be the Listener now, not a young woman intimidated by her own emotions.

_"Ah, Listener...So good to see you. Cicero has brought our little spy for you." _Cicero's features stayed sharp, not showing the faintest form of a smile.

Ava could feel her heart begin to race. Was he angry? Did he hate her? No, now wasn't the time for that. She needed to speak to the Imperial girl. "Thank you, Cicero." She said formally, internally cringing from the way they were interacting with one another. She turned her attention to the young woman, who'd been staring silently, head still raised high. "You...You say you can aid us with Maro?"

The woman's dark brown eyes met with Ava, and she began to speak in a calm manner. "Yes, I can. I'm in a position that enables me to aquire any information necessary that you need to rid yourselves of Commander Maro, and perhaps any others that are affiliated with him. I can spy on him at any given time, and I can tell you his most intimate affairs when it comes to matters of his personal agenda against you and your dark establishment. I assure you, I am no enemy. I'm quite the opposite, really."

Vottur stepped up beside Ava, as she folded her arms, pondering things over. "Why turn yourself into us?" The Vampire asked, seemingly baffled by this stranger.

"I realize this makes no sense to any of you, but it makes absolute sense to myself. Let's just say I have nothing to lose at this point in my life."

"Tell me, then...Who are you?" Ava asked, puzzled and wishing to reveal the woman's true motivations.

"My name is Violet...Maro...I am his eldest child - - the one he'd rather not let on about. My younger brother Gaius, the man your Brotherhood murdered, was his pride and joy. I've been nothing but a curse and a burden in his eyes since the day I was born. He and Gaius were two of the same, I'm afraid. They both spoke of honor, valor, and protecting one's land and citizens; yet behind closed doors they were far worse than the likes of those they pursued. If you'd like to know why I am doing this, it is for my own personal gain. Of course, my gain in this matter shall be of your benefit, I'm most certain. I want Maro dead as much as you do, if not perhaps more. The cruel, unrelenting man I call a father has ruined my very being, and I want him to pay for it. You've all done me a great favor in murdering Gaius. Please, grant me one more. I can tell you whatever you need to know. I can spy and plant information - - whatever you need. Believe me, he has caused me such pain - - such grief. A woman with a vengeful spirit can do things she never thought possible within herself..." The woman professed, her voice sounding quite elegant and refined. Ava could figure that she came from noble status just from her manner of speech and the way she carried herself. If this woman was telling the truth, then the Brotherhood contained a quite powerful and useful weapon.

Ava stood quietly looking the slender young woman over, piecing together all that she'd heard and milling over it. Her eyes involuntarily trailed from Violet to Cicero. He stood, gloved hand on his hip, waiting silently for her command. His eyes had been fixated on Ava, perhaps the whole time. His face seemed so cold and intimidating. Ava felt herself tense under his gaze. She didn't know what it meant, as it was hard to read him. However, she needed to speak to him whether she liked it or not.

"Cicero, you can take her to our chambers. We have a spare room in the sleeping quarters, if you wish to stay." Ava stated, afraid of the distance that she felt between Cicero and herself. This didn't feel right at _all_.

_"As you wish, Listener..." _The jester slightly bowed his head, leading Violet out of the room and into the passageway that lead to the prison. Ava didn't like the way he behaved so unlike himself. What was he thinking?

"Don't waste your time trying to figure him out, Listener. He's a madman. Remember that." Vottur remarked, seeming to have noticed Ava studying the Keeper.

"Yes...You're right. I have bigger things to deal with." Ava nodded, as if to reassure herself that she didn't need to fret over Cicero.

* * *

Cicero pressed his ear to the door of his guest room, attempting to decipher the mangle of voices he'd been hearing over and over. He'd been listening to the muffled speech as he sat at his table, whittling the end of a harmless wooden ladle into a menacing shiv. He couldn't stand the temptation any longer, as he'd immediately recognized one as the soft voice of his Listener.

His Listener...So very many thoughts whirled in Cicero's head about her. The jester's head throbbed with every failed attempt to make sense of her. Poor Cicero thought she was his friend. No, that is what _she_ wanted him to think...He thought she could be more - - much more. But, no! Never! She told him long ago that he was Keeper and she was Listener. Nothing more...But what of now? Was she nothing? Were they nothing? Cicero didn't think so. Cicero knew they were something, whether she admitted it or not. The way she smiled so warmly at her foolish Keeper, the way she accepted and enjoyed Cicero's company, and the way she let him in when others shunned his madness made him think more. There was simply no helping it.

Madness. That was it. His Listener was mad. Her lips would lie to her Keeper. They would tell him she thought nothing of him, but her actions spoke many volumes. Why did his Listener become so distressed with Cicero? She thought ill of him. Listener thought that he sought after another woman, and a disgusting strumpet at that. Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy. Madness. She was mad - - far madder than Cicero.

The jester's eyes narrowed, realizing the second voice belonged to none other than that filthy Blood-sucker that trailed behind her like a shadow. If Listener cared for her Keeper - - became possessive over him like she was - - then why did she constantly seek the company of the undead Nord? Was her Keeper unfit to speak with her anymore? His Listener was so very difficult to decipher.

Cicero reached into his satchel, pulling out the discarded ring his Listener had left him. He squeezed it tightly, so that it burned in the palm of his hand. Perhaps they _were_ nothing. Perhaps Listener wasn't so sweet and kind, after all. Perhaps it was all a funny joke - - a game - - and Cicero was merely her plaything. She was toying with stupid Cicero - - pulling him in with her kindess and allure, only to push him back when she found it amusing to do so. Back and forth like a pendulum. Did Listener not see that Cicero wanted her? Did she not see that it pained him so to be stuck following her and obeying her every whim, while pretending she was nothing more than his master? Her Keeper tried to ensure her safety, making sure the mage wasn't planning on harming his dear Listener. Then what did she do? She left poor Cicero, and went running to that pathetic Blood-sucker! Treated Cicero as if he was some sort of enemy! Listener forgot how much he'd went out of his way for her! How he cared for his Listener - - never once begrudging her - - even though Cicero wanted so badly to be Listener himself! How he saved her when she ran after her vile man-friend who told her cruel lies! Always choosing another over her Keeper! Always. Always. Always. WHY?!

Cicero growled to himself, feeling intense resentment boil in his veins. If only he could stab, stab, stab that big, nasty Blood-sucker! How he'd love to slay every man she laid eyes on, until there was nobody left but her Keeper! Then maybe Listener would see how mad she truly was for not choosing him! Maybe Cicero could make her see. Perhaps Cicero wouldn't be so obedient anymore. It was Cicero's turn to toy with her. Perhaps he'd let her have her way for far too long...

* * *

Ava stood at her doorway speaking to Vottur and trying to come up with some sort of feasible way to deal with the prisoner. "It all sounds so promising, but I'm afraid to just send her back to Maro. What if this is all some lie? We can't be positive it's not...She seems real, but we have no way of knowing for sure."

Vottur silently pondered on the matter, expressionless and hard to read as always. "Why don't you send the jester with her. Make him wear a disguise. He's taken her this far as it is. He could easily take her to Maro, as well." He shrugged, folding his arms.

"That is an idea..." Ava pondered aloud.

_"Why is it CICERO that ALWAYS has to leave?!" _The jester's voice growled from down the dark corridor, causing both Ava and Vottur to turn their heads in surprise.

Ava could see Cicero's shadowy figure lurking across from them. How long had he been there? He sounded so different...so cold, and with not a drop of warmth to his voice. Ava couldn't help but feel uneasy. "Y-You don't want to?" She quipped, startled by his strange demeanor.

_"The Blood-Sucker ALWAYS stays with Listener. Cicero thinks the NORD should leave!" _

Vottur turned to Ava. "It's up to you, Listener. I can do it if that lunatic won't. Just remember - - he'll be the one with you while I'm gone. Will you be able to stand him that long?"

Cicero approached them, the faint light from Ava's room painting across his features and revealing his glare, which he now fixated on her. _"Is that how you feel, Listener? That you have to TOLERATE your lowly Keeper?" _

Ava stood dumbfounded. She didn't say a word, for fear of blurting out the wrong thing.

Cicero scowled, _"Cicero takes that as a YES, he supposes..." _His face twisted in what looked to be a mixture of a frown and a snarl. He quickly met eyes with Vottur, a devious smile speading across his lips. He clearly looked up to no good. _"So how is Listener? Hmmmmnn? Does she MOAN quite a bit? Make a great deal of NOISE when you...FULFILL your DUTIES, hmmm?" _ The jester cackled, provoking them both with his insinuations. _"_ _Cicero has heard it's the QUIET ones that make the most noise!"_

"Cicero!" Ava gasped, embarrassed and red-faced with what he was attempting to suggest.

Vottur narrowed his eyes. "What did you say...?"

_"Well, Blood-Sucker does ENJOY the Listener so very much! It is only NATURAL for these things to PERPETUATE! Hehe! Was she GOOD, Blood-Sucker? Perhaps even BETTER than that WIFE of yours, hmn?" _ Cicero raised an eyebrow, taunting the Nord.

Before the jester could so much as utter another sound, Vottur had pounced full-force on top of the Keeper. He hit Cicero as hard as he could, causing the jester to screech with pain.

"STOP! STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Ava yelled, hoping Vottur wouldn't kill Cicero before her eyes.

After a few well-placed hits, Vottur halted his actions due to Ava's command. He'd had the jester held firmly by the collar, and now he'd forcefully let Cicero go, causing the back of the jester's head to thud against the cold stone floor.

Vottur stood, glaring at the foolish Keeper, and clearly only holding back because of Ava. The jester coughed violently, scrambling to his feet. He returned a hardened gaze to the Vampire, as a trail of blood oozed from his bottom lip. _"If you make Cicero go, then he will NOT come back - - and neither will the HOSTAGE..." _He growled. Ava could see he was serious. The jester would go to any length necessary to stay in Falkreath with her for some reason. Apparently, it would be a terrible decision to send Cicero away.

"Vottur, you can go. Cicero, stay here. Just...stop the fighting. Please..." Ava said, shutting the door and leaving the two standing out in the dark corridor.

* * *

Now more than ever Ava wished she hadn't overreacted that night. She felt completely responsible for this mess, and she'd be lucky if the two of them didn't kill each other before the night was over.

Ava peered down the dark corridor outside of her bedroom. It had been a few hours since the debacle that took place there had ended, and now all was quiet. Too quiet. Growing increasingly worried over her companions, she found herself completely unable to sleep. Ava sighed, queitly shutting her door behind her and stepping barefoot down the hallway.

After a bit of sneaking, Ava saw nothing of Vottur whatsoever. She hoped he was merely out feasting for the night, as there were no prisoners about to quench his thirst, save for Violet. Cicero's door had been closed and not a peep came from guest room he'd resided in.

Ava really didn't know what she was doing up pacing about, except for trying to burn off that worrisome energy the events from earlier had left her with. Hopefully Vottur didn't crush her Keeper to death. Why did Cicero have to antagonize the Vampire so? Truly, Ava really didn't blame her Keeper. Maybe she'd just pushed him to his limits. This was all her fault, after all.

After searching about for a while, she crept into the prison. The shadowy chamber was almost empty. Violet sat on a chair, her shadowy figure sitting upright with her hands cuffed above her head to the stone wall. At least her Keeper was curteous enough to let the woman sit rather than dangle there helplessly like their usual prisoners. Violet didn't seem to be in any discomfort or pain. She sat with a quiet dignity about herself, as if she felt a sense of self-righteousness in what she was participating in. She didn't cry or snivel, but Ava thought it would be the right thing to ask her if she needed anything - - food or perhaps a strong drink. She didn't enjoy the thought of letting the young woman needlessly suffer.

"Violet...is it?" Ava asked, catching the young woman's attention. "Do you need anything? Food? Drink? You've been in here a while, and I don't know if Cicero fed you anything..."

"Oh, the jester? He's a strange one, that fellow. He gave me a carrot and a half-empty jug of milk on the way over. I believe the milk was spoiled, so I'd rather not ingest anything else at the moment. Are you perhaps this Listener he keeps speaking of?" Violet asked, curiously.

"Um...Yes...Just what did he say?" Ava's brow furrowed, wondering what Cicero had been saying about her.

"Just the basics, really. Things I'm well aware of, such as the obligatory duties of your position. He informed me who you are, and what you do. I do find your ability to commune with the Night Mother via her dead remains to be rather fascinating." Violet explained, sounding rather intrigued by the subject.

"So these are things you already know? How?" Ava interrogated.

"I know plenty about the Dark Brotherhood and its origins. I've studied just about every piece of literature I could find on the subject. One could say I'm well-versed in knowledge concerning the Black Hand. I like to study, to learn, and to gain knowledge of the world we live in and beyond. I'm a bit of a scholarly type, I suppose."

Ava found herself drawn in by the woman, and now seemed like a perfect time to continue her questioning. She certainly wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, so perhaps this was a more productive way to distract her mind from the situation. Ava grabbed a nearby chair, dragging it up to Violet and seating herself closely by. Silence filled the room briefly, as Ava sifted through the many questions that filled her mind. "You said you're Maro's daughter. What information can you tell me? What do I need to know?"

Violet paused, as if milling something over in her mind. "You know, I'm quite surprised you hadn't asked me this previously. It is a rather important bit of information - - one that shouldn't be dismissed."

"I guess it is an obvious question." Ava bit her bottom lip nervously, reminded of seeing Cicero again for the first time. He was the reason she'd been so distracted. "I guess my mind has been clouded with other matters, even though it shouldn't be. This is more important."

"I can, with utmost certainty, tell you that he is planning on attacking your Brotherhood; it is only a matter of when." She said, bluntly.

"Yes, I figured as much." Ava sighed. The news was predictable, but quite displeasing to hear regardless of that fact.

"I'm sure you did. But, Listener, you don't know the half of it. I've heard him speaking to General Tullius. I'd wager you know who he is." Violet said as Ava nodded in response. "I believe he's wanting to use the Imperial Legion's forces to rid Skyrim of your kind. The Legion and the Penitus Oculatus do have common ground in where their allegiance lies, yet they are separate entities. My father's forces are supposed to operate independently of the Legion. They are a secret service to the Empire, and are to lay low in their operations as to snuff out any threats. Maro wants to change this. He wants to persuade Tullius to aid him in his attack on the Dark Brotherhood. He wants to appeal to Tullius' ongoing war with Ulfric Stormcloak. Maro thinks wiping out your dark organization will give the Empire as a whole a morale boost, and a strategic edge on Ulfric. The Stormcloaks will get the message of what they are dealing with - - an Empire that is powerful and dangerous enough that it did away with the Dark Brotherhood." Violet explained, matter-of-factly.

The Night Mother didn't exaggerate when she'd told Ava there would be a _great_ uprising. With the Imperial Legion possibly involved, this would be far bigger than Ava had imagined it to be. "You're right. I really didn't know the half of it."

"There's still more to be told, Listener. Maro has been speaking of a weapon of sorts that he plans on using both in his attack and to sway Tullius' opinion of joining with him. Unfortunately, he hasn't revealed so much yet. I do know my father, and any day now he will follow up with the information. He is a strategist to the very core, and he persistently plans his every move until it is executed. I just need to be there to witness it when he divulges the information. As a matter of fact, I need to be there in order to give him the impression that things are as they should be." Violet informed.

"I know he's your father, but just how do you hear all his secret plans? Do you just eavesdrop on him?" Ava questioned.

"You could say that eavesdropping is my current occupation - - I keep records for the Penitus Oculatus. I'm usually in the room when he makes these types of plans. That's why I have to be there, or else he'll become suspicious. I informed him I was going to travel for a bit, but he does expect me back for his briefing with Tullius. Considering the friction between he and the Brotherhood, this would be the first place he'd look if I came up missing. I was quite persistent with telling your companion Babette that I needed to be sent here as soon as possible. I need to get back to Tullius' quarters in Solitude as quickly as I can, Listener."

"I see." Ava sat listening to Violet's explanations, while twiddling her thumbs with nervous anticipation of what was to come. "Well, Vottur plans to accompany you on your travels. When I see him, I'll speak to him of what you told me."

"Oh..." Violet nodded, as if she were silently agreeing with some unspoken rule. "I understand you'd want to take precautions with me. I'd venture to say that this situation does not occur too often. I won't hold it against you, as I realize you are trying to protect your own, and I'll respect that. Though, I think you will come to understand that I am everything I say I am...and more...Listener..."

Ava certainly hoped so. Upon first impression, Violet seemed to be headstrong, intelligent, and truly convicted of her cause. Only time would tell if she would remain true to her word. Even if it all sounded wonderful in theory, it would be madness for Ava to trust a person she barely knew. "It's Ava, by the way. You don't have to call me Listener. Haha...Only a fraction of my family even calls me Listener." She chuckled.

"Which do you prefer?" Violet raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Honestly, I like to be called by my actual name, but I won't say anything if someone chooses to call me Listener." Ava shrugged. "I guess I'm a bit lienient. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, though..."

Violet smiled, looking amused by Ava's answers. "You know, you aren't anything like I'd imagined you to be."

"Oh?" Ava stopped fiddling her thumbs, interested by Violet's comment.

"Haha, well I expected you to be some intimidating, cold, vengeful being. I guess it rather surprises me that you're so..._approachable_. Do not take this the wrong way, Ava, but you don't strike me as the Dark Brotherhood type at all, let alone their leader. I dare say you have an interesting story to tell..." She remarked.

"Haha..." Ava chuckled, as the mood seemed to lighten between them. "As you say, you don't know the half of it."

* * *

A cold, chilling drizzle danced down on the jester in the dead of night. Cicero had to leave that awful place, if just for a moment. His head pounded and his lip stung from where that disgusting creature had bashed it. Maybe that Blood-sucker was out feeding for the night. Maybe Cicero would luck up and do what he does best - - use the friendship of the beloved shadows as his weapon and kill the foul thing while it was unaware of his presence.

The Keeper snorted, slightly giving off a dark chuckle at the thought of it. Madness, it was! Mother would never approve, so he'd just have to hold off from his dark urges. Oh, but they were so intense and so persistant. The urge to gut the Blood-sucker like a slaughterfish crawled over his skin like a thousand tiny, prickly spiders tickling his flesh. The darkness within wanted so very badly to be released. His darkness - - his constant companion. His jester. His madness. It was as if a gateway to the Void itself lurked deep within his soul. It was hate. It was rage. It was love. It was everything. It was nothing.

_"Madness is merry...and merriments might..." _He sang out softly in a low, unnerving manner. No, he couldn't let his wrath out. He had to be good. Obedient. Subservient. He needed to watch his mouth around his Listener. He didn't need to cross the line and break a tenet by disobeying her, though he was so very close. If Listener had told him to go with the hostage, then he ultimately would have. Wouldn't he? Rules, rules, rules. Cicero was always obeying those who never rewarded his faithfulness. Mother never made him Listener, no matter how hard he'd suffered for her. Listener never returned his affections no matter how much he lavished her with his own.

_"As the jester comes calling...with his knife in the night..." _ He continued, his eerie singing echoing through the thick forest in the dark. Why did they reject him so? He'd given his life to the Brotherhood long ago, only to endure the cold silence of rejection.

Why, even his putrid trollop of a mother rejected poor Cicero. Sleeping with every drunken, honied-worded ruffian that gave her the slightest traces of affection. She left poor Cicero to rot - - a young man scrubbing filthy floors in a tavern while she lay down with every vile beast around. Bastard. That's what Cicero was - - what everyone knew him to be. Mocked him, they did. A wretched, red-headed bastard son. A burden. Oh, but he made them pay...They all paid, in the end. Just a tiptoe in the dark and a kiss from his razor's edge would send them away. That's when he'd discovered his talents - - his beautiful, dark calling.

The Brotherhood noticed Cicero's fine-tuned abilities and took him in. Oh how he soaked in their outpouring of dark love, but it seemed that even the thrill of sending a soul to the Void was eventually robbed from him. Mother wanted him to keep her safe from harm. She wanted him to protect her; to preserve her. He held the Keeping Tomes and all her dark secrets safe and close to his heart. He'd risked his life for her; he'd slaved away at her unyielding demands.

Mother asked so very much of him, and faithful, diligent Cicero gave so very much. But Mother - - she never returned his gifts. Not so much as a hint of her precious voice lingered in poor Cicero's ears. Only laughter. But his Listener - - she was softer, gentler, and kinder than the cold, indifferent, ever so silent Mother. Oh, he loved Mother very much - - more than anyone or anything. Why, he literally worshipped her very being. But his Listener - - He felt a different type of love for her. It was perhaps a more physical, intimate love. It pained him not to have her as his own. Rejection from the both of them. Stupid, stupid Cicero. Fool of Hearts. He loved them, but they did not return his affections. He loved them both so much that he was beginning to _hate _it.

The jester propped himself against a tree, pulling out his deadly black blade and running his gloved thumb up its edge. He hummed softly, hearing the laughter surround him. He flashed a wicked grin while he cackled, and began to sing once more.

_"Love is quite the tricky thing...The more you fall...The more the pain...Hehe.." _ He paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. If only he could see just a trickle of blood, maybe he'd feel better. No longer would Cicero feel like a pet, a slave, or a servant. He could sense the jester dancing upon his very brain, his feet caressing Cicero's mind as they pranced across it. Oh, the impulse. Be good Cicero...Be oh so good...Mind your Listener...Obey Mother...

_"The more the pain...the more the plight...and the Jester comes calling...with his knife in the night..." _ He let out his breath, watching the hot steam rise in the darkness. A rustle from deeper in the forest peeked his interest. Now who could this be?

The jester lurked with the darkness at his side to cover himself. He followed the rustling echoes until they had led him to a small camp, in which two bandits sat drinking by a fire.

"Heh, that last poor sap was dumb, wasn't he?" A gritty looking Redguard smiled, showing his nasty, discolored smile.

Cicero felt the rush of madness sweep over him. It appeared that his wonderful Mother had left him a gift, ripe for the taking. Not one, but two souls to thrust into the depths of the Void! Her beloved Keeper could quench his insatiable thirst. He could finally find his release and tame the darkness coursing through his veins. Perhaps that would lift poor Cicero's spirits!

"I know, the stupid bastard didn't even see us comin'!" A filthy, scraggly Nord replied, taking a swig from his tankard and belting out in laughter.

Ah, laughter. A beautiful sound, really. It sounded so much like the jester. Cicero honed in on the back of the Nord's scrawny neck, caressing the hilt of his second blade and licking his lips. He hungered for it. Now was his time.

Cicero launched the dagger in one precise, sharp motion. It landed deeply in the back of the Nord's neck, causing him to immediately fall over, coughing and sputtering blood.

"By the gods!" The Redguard jumped up, scanning about himself and drawing his weapon.

Cicero watched the hopeless bandit dart around, confused and unable to see him. How could he see Cicero? He was in the darkness - - he _was_ the darkness.

When the bandit was positioned just right, the jester pounced, his other blade firmly grasped. He knocked the Redguard flat, with the man's back falling on the blistering fire. The bandit wailed, dropping his weapon due to his writhing reflexes.

_"HAHAHA! Sweet Mother, sweet Mother...Bring your child unto me!" _The jester crooned merrily, stabbing the man in the chest as he struggled to free himself from the burning torture. The Redguard screamed and fought, clawing at Cicero's skin and clothes. He tore the jester's sleave, and scratched at his face as fire danced around the jester's sinister frame.

_"So TOUCHY, aren't we? Hehe!" _Cicero mocked, shoving the bandit's back harder into the fiery coals, causing him to scream in agony. He grinned, putting his hand over the man's face and thrusting the back of his head in the burning cinders.

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" _Cicero screeched, as the man's teeth clamped tightly onto his gloved hand, ripping through the material and into his flesh. It was so very painful, but it was also so funny! So very, very funny!

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _The jester laughed hysterically, now stabbing the man multiple times with his free hand as he tried pulling the other loose from the bite. He stabbed the man continuously and without ceasing until he lay limp and lifeless over the flame. The smell of charred flesh and salty blood began stinging the jester's senses. It was done. He'd returned the Mother's gift with two of his own - - their souls would be resting with the Dread Father now. It wasn't the love or affection Cicero craved so desperately, but it eased the pain.

* * *

Ava had finished interrogating Violet for the moment, and was now making way to her sleeping quarters. Signs of fatigue had entered her body, and she was ready to attempt to slumber once more. She stepped softly along, until she heard the grating of the Black Door opening.

Perhaps Vottur had returned so she could relay the news from Violet. "Vottur?" She asked, stepping toward the stairs that led to the entrance. She stopped beside the old Master Bedroom that used to be Astrid and Arnbjorn's, but was now converted into a study. She could hear the echoes of footsteps bouncing off the dimly-lit walls.

A shadowy figure came into view. It was engulfed in darkness until it stopped at the bottom of the steps. Flickers of candlelight jumped across the jester's bloody face, causing Ava to freeze. He stared at her for what seemed like a lifetime, neither moving or making a sound. Ava's eyes trailed down his shredded motley that had been generously sprayed with blood. Cicero stood holding a ripped glove in his hand. His other hand was uncovered, exposing a deep wound that appeared to be a bite mark. It was still seeping blood. Scratches streaked across his face and the exposed flesh on his arms. He'd never looked as absolutely terrifying as he did at this very moment.

There was a loud, screaming silence in the atmosphere. It felt as if it was creeping out of Cicero and into the room, grabbing Ava and tightening around her throat. Ava began to move her lips. She had to say something to break the eerie hold his silence had on her. "C-Cicero...are you okay?" She asked, her voice cracking from the tension inside of her.

The Keeper said not a word, now stepping slowly toward Ava. She felt as if all of Nirn was caving in on her. What was he going to do to her?

Her wide eyes followed his injured hand as he brought it up toward her face. She felt mortified. What did he do - - kill someone? Surely it wasn't Vottur. Did her actions push him to that point? She didn't mean to break him, but Cicero was mad - - it probably wouldn't take much. Maybe this was it. Maybe she was next.

Ava shivered, feeling his bare hand press against her cheek. It was as cold and clammy as a corpse, save for the warm blood that trickled out, which happened to attach itself to her face. Her eyes darted back to his. They conveyed a sick, dead stare. She could not speak. She could not move. She could not _breathe_.

_"Yes, dear sweet Listener...Your Keeper is just fine...He was empty, but now he is filled to the brim...So much merriment in the dark...So much laughter...My anger has been painted red with laughter..." _ He said slowly in a low, hushed tone barely above a whisper. She stayed silent, still afraid to move while feeling his bloody hand embrace her cheek. Cicero studied her face a moment, then cocked his head slightly to the side. _"Do not fear Listener. Cicero will not harm you. Never, never, never...for the Void is filled with love, and the Void rests within your Keeper. Cicero will behave. Cicero will tolerate until he cannot, and when he cannot, he will simply fill himself once more..."_

"I-I don't understand- -" Ava stammered, completely afraid and confused by his riddling answers and deathly appearance. She completely froze, as his bloody hand moved across her mouth, gently covering it. She winced, pursing her lips tightly together as the metallic taste of his blood invaded her mouth.

_"Shhhh...There, there Listener...I am not here for you to understand...I am simply here to serve you, oh great and powerful Listener. No matter what pain your Keeper feels, he will live to obey your every wish. Forever and always..." _His unnerving voice trailed off, as he slowly released his hand from her trembling lips. He made a faint, high-pitched chuckle as he walked past her into the Sanctuary below.

Ava didn't dare move until she was sure the jester was out of her sight. As soon as her bout of paralysis wore off, she darted out of the dim corridor and down the stairs to the pool in the central room. She could feel Cicero's wet blood across her cheek and mouth, and she desperately wanted nothing more than to remove it. She fell down on her knees, leaning over the deep waters of the pond, and seeing her rippling reflection. A bloody hand print rested on her cheek and smeared across her lips. She witnessed her own fear looking straight into her.

Ava whimpered, splashing and scrubbing her face with liquid until the pool tinged red with his blood. She looked back into the crimson reflection of her own worst enemy, wishing she'd never lied to her Keeper to begin with. What had she done?


	26. Chapter 26: Gaining Ground

**Author's Note:** _Here's chapter 26! Hope you guys like it! A big thank you to all who read this, as always! You guys make me smile! _

* * *

Chapter 26: Gaining Ground

Blistering wind blew harshly against Lielle's face, causing her skin to sting furiously. She hugged her furs about her body more tightly, bracing herself against the harsh gale as she and Nazir trudged toward the arctic mountain peak. An icy burst of wind bashed the two of them, causing them both to stagger back, nearly rolling down the steep mountain side.

"By Sithis, this is terrible!" Lielle growled, feeling in a simply rotten mood. They'd been travelling knee-deep in snow and ice for what seemed like forever, and she, quite frankly, had been fed up with it. That Sanctuary better have been real, or she was going to find whoever wrote that idiotic letter and gouge their eyes out!

"You don't say," Nazir spat sarcastically over his shoulder. He obviously wasn't in the best of moods, either.

After what seemed like a lifetime of wandering aimlessly in the white storm, the two of them finally approached the mountain top. Lielle watched Nazir stand tall ahead of her, scanning the high expanse and digging in his pouch for his tattered map. He turned about to face her so that his back would be to the wind as he pulled the crumpled parchment out, eyeing it.

"Well?! Where in Nirn are we?" Lielle snapped, feeling hungry, frozen, and downright irritable.

"If you'll kindly wait for more than two seconds, I'll tell you." His eyes glared up at her in a look of annoyance. After running his finger along the paper, he began to speak once more. "Finally! If I'm right - - and I think I am - - we've just crossed the boundary into Cyrodiil. Unfortunately, we had to be in the coldest damn area in the whole Province - - the Jerall Mountains, of all places!"

"How far do you think we are from the Sanctuary?" Lielle inquired, hoping to Sithis that it would be close enough that she wouldn't freeze to death before they laid eyes on it.

Nazir's previous stern expression turned to one of complete frustration. "That's the problem. All we have to go on is that it's in these mountains."

"Ugh! Damn it...Well, what do we do now?" Lielle fumed, suddenly wishing she'd never came to that freezing wasteland with Nazir.

"Well, complaining like a sniveling little milk-drinker certainly isn't going to help." Nazir remarked, folding his arms. "Look," he sighed, seeming as though he felt defeated. "We need to try to spot any signs of a dwelling. Perhaps odd markers, or traces of a path. We need to keep moving if we don't want to catch our death out here. You should be grateful. If I hadn't packed a spare set of fur robes, you'd have been dead a long time ago." Nazir smirked, shooting her a sly expression.

"Maybe, unless I decided to steal yours..." Lielle grinned, teasing the Redguard. At least she'd been stranded with Nazir, and not that pathetic excuse for a Listener and her boot-licking jester. He was much more tolerable than those two - - perhaps even _likable_. Out of that whole cursed bunch, he was the only one who seemed to believe in her. He'd been the one to recruit her when he'd witnessed her sheer power. He'd even suggested, much to her gutless Listener's disapproval, that Lielle be made the final Speaker. She may not have verbally expressed it, but if Lielle had any ounce of feeling or gratitude within her, it had been toward Nazir.

"Hah! That's wishful thinking on your part, mage. Now come on, we have to find this bloody place if we're to report back to Ava any time soon." Nazir turned away from Lielle and began to cautiously descend the other side of the mountain.

Lielle's blood began to boil with the very thought of Ava. It was all her fault that Lielle was in such a miserable, icy wasteland. Ava never let her do what she wanted, unless it was a grueling mission that Lielle would later feel miserable about. "Oh, please Nazir. I could care less about getting back in time to satisfy our weak little Listener. I just wanted to get away from that awful place for a bit." Lielle shrugged nonchalantly as she followed closely behind, using Nazir as a shield from the hateful wind.

"You really should watch that mouth of yours. She is our Listener, whether you like it or not, Lielle. The last thing we need is to die out here because the Dread Father decided to smite us for your blathering tongue." Nazir scolded her from over his shoulder, now nearly up to his waist in snow.

"Come now, you hate her too and you know it!" Lielle returned the scolding, feeling as if Nazir had been making her out to be the bad guy. What was wrong with thinking the Brotherhood needed a leader that wasn't useless?

"I never said I hated Ava. I just don't see eye to eye with her all the time. She's young like you and tends to make scatter-brained mistakes - -_ like you_." Nazir glared at Lielle, visibly more annoyed than his previous state.

"Don't make me laugh!" Lielle scowled, feeling outraged by his comparison. "We're nothing alike! Pffft...Besides, if you like her so much, then why are you always on her case?"

"The same reason I'm always on yours - - you're both young and foolish. Call it tough love, if you will. If someone doesn't get on your case, you'd both be in too much trouble to keep track of. The Dark Brotherhood needs members who will do what's best for the Brotherhood - - not throw it all away for some crazy dream or dumb sap of a man." Nazir grumbled, squinting his eyes against the storm and struggling further against the deep snow.

"Oh, please." Lielle huffed, offended by Nazir's bluntness. "I wouldn't throw any of this away for a stupid man. Men are my playthings, not my downfall." She retorted arrogantly, now struggling to steady herself in the mass of white.

"If you say so," Nazir commented, sounding as if he didn't believe her. "You put off coming here, on official business, with me because of your little exploits. As for Ava, she seems to be infatuated with that moronic clown of hers...I'll never understand you women." He shook his head, a baffled look crossing his face.

"Haha! I don't think you'll have to worry about Ava and her jester anymore..." Lielle smirked, feeling rather proud of her victorious efforts to ruin Ava's budding romance.

"What did you do this time?" Nazir whipped around accusingly.

"Let's just say the jester wandered elsewhere. Apparently, that little Listener of ours wasn't satisfying his needs." Lielle grinned slyly, completely satisfied with her ability to manipulate anyone she pleased. It wasn't that she intended to harm Nazir from her little lie; she just had a certain reputation to maintain, and the truth would most certainly tarnish it.

"Damn it, mage! We're lucky we aren't dead by now! You may not like Ava, but you'd better learn to stay in line. Don't steal from others, Lielle! You'll bring the Wrath on yourself, or worse, on the rest of us!" Nazir yelled, apparently fed up with Lielle's carelessness.

"Fine, fine." Lielle receded, feeling she'd told too much. "Look, she said the jester could do what he wanted. I didn't steal him. I simply used him to rile her up, and I succeeded. I'm not_ that_ stupid." She said, defensively.

"That maybe so, but you're a heartbeat away from a fatal mistake. If you cross the line, or one of our tenets, I won't save you." The Redguard warned solemnly. "Look, you don't have to like her. You just have to obey the tenets. I took you in. Don't make me regret it."

Lielle sighed. "Fine, let's just go..." Not even Nazir understood her completely. Ava was no good for the Brotherhood, and Lielle was only speaking her mind. Too bad nobody saw things her way.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to leave, Listener? You seem anxious. Is everything alright?" Vottur narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just stressed out a little. I mean, with everything that's going on, that is." Ava answered, failing to mention that Cicero scared the daylights out of her to such an extent the night before that she'd barely slept through the night. Come morning, Ava felt greatly relieved that he hadn't crept off and killed Vottur. She just couldn't bring herself to admit that to Vottur for fear that he would go after the jester again. She didn't want them slaughtering each other, of all things.

"I see..." Vottur studied her words, resting a large hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Nazir is a very skilled assassin. I'm sure he and the mage are fine. As far as myself, I'll keep a close watch on our spy. I'll make sure we return safely and with further news, Listener."

"Thanks," Ava smiled kindly at her faithful companion. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Heh...I don't know either, Listener." Vottur grinned, patting her shoulder while he teased her.

As Ava watched her companion leave her room, she could feel a tingle of fear crawl its way up her spine. He and Violet would be leaving any moment. That meant she would be left with Cicero for the night. Ava tried to keep in mind that the Sanctuary was filled with able assassins, so maybe they'd intervene if he fell off the deep end and tried to stab her to death. Of course, if he'd wanted to kill her, then he would have done it last night. Wouldn't he? She wasn't so sure at the moment. All she knew was that she hadn't seen her Keeper all day, and that worried her even more. What in the Void was he up to?

Ava seated herself at her desk, feeling the pang of exhaustion eat at her insides. She felt so tired she could barely hold her eyes open, yet she was far too tense to sleep just yet...

* * *

Ava browsed from bookshelf to bookshelf in the large study, thinking maybe some light reading would distract her racing mind from her fears. She casually skimmed her index finger over a multitude of literature, until she half-heartedly pulled out a book about Dwemer ruins and opened it.

She walked out of the study, making her way back to her quarters when she stopped abruptly in her tracks. Cicero stood hunkered over the pool of water in the central room, studying his reflection while moving his hand about. The mere sight of him felt rather alarming to Ava.

He had his back turned to Ava, so she figured she'd attempt to sneak by him while he was distracted. She had no idea what he had been doing all day, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

Little by little, she edged her way toward the hallway that led to her room, glancing every now and then to monitor Cicero. She managed to sneak nearly out of sight when she heard his voice.

_"Can the Listener sew?" _He purred, his voice low and hushed. Ava didn't like the way he sounded one bit. He was too calm and too collected.

Ava whipped around. "A-a little...Why do you ask?" She yelped, her voice high and fearful. She knew he'd more than likely sense her fear, making her tense further.

_"Cicero cannot sew his glove. His poor hand is in wretched condition, Listener." _The jester came walking up the steps in her direction. He'd somehow cleaned up a bit from the previous night, although Ava had never witnessed him leave his room. His motley was still in terrible shape, and he appeared as if he'd been beaten nearly black and blue. He had no readable expression, leaving Ava feeling uncertain as ever.

"I...don't know if that's a good idea." Ava said, backing away little by little.

The jester approached her, an expression of agitation forming on his features. _"You cower before your Keeper. Does Listener really think Cicero would harm her? If I wanted to kill you, you'd be DEAD by now." _Cicero said bluntly, folding his arms and deeply scowling.

What started as fear, turned rapidly into a feeling of irritation with Cicero's snide remark. How was she to know that, given how erratically he'd been acting lately? First he was having a romp with that awful wench, then he was angrily taunting Ava about Vottur, followed by arriving at the Sanctuary appearing as if he'd murdered a village! She knew she'd been in the wrong concerning her past behavior, but he didn't have to make her fear for her life! Ava glared, feeling her bottled emotions trickle out. "Well that's good to know..." She remarked sarcastically. "Maybe you could have mentioned that last night when you were scaring the daylights out of me!"

_"So Listener can act in her STRANGE, fickle ways, and yet Cicero cannot? He was having a bad day, what's the harm in venting his FRUSTRATIONS?" _The jester shrugged, feigning innocence. _"Now, will Listener help Cicero or not?" _He barked, obviously irritated.

Ava's brow furrowed, "Why did you not ask someone else? I'm not that good at sewing."

_"HAHA! Such a FUNNY riddle you ask! Because no one CARES to help poor Cicero! The other assassins think of him as a NUISANCE, they do..." _He laughed bitterly. _"Listener is his last resort."_

Ava sighed, "Fine..." It may not have been friendly, but at least they were on speaking terms. "Follow me, Keeper..." Ava said formally, as Cicero snorted mockingly at her tone.

She made her way to her bedroom, with the jester following behind her. She searched the end tables and dressers until she found some simple thread and a needle. She impatiently held out her hand to take his glove.

The jester handed it to her, raising an eyebrow. _"Why is Listener so AGITATED? Hmmm?" _

She paced over to her desk, laying the tattered glove down and clumsily attempting to thread the needle. "I think you know why." She huffed, pulling the thread through the eye.

_"Nope." _Cicero leaned against the doorway, shrugging and pretending to be ignorant to her thoughts. Ava knew better. Cicero was cunning - - he was always aware of what was going on.

"You had me scared last night. Why in the Void did you do that?" She briefly stopped her stitching to look up at him. He had a devious grin on his face. She didn't like when he smiled at her like that. It seemed to be the same look he donned in his predatory state.

_"Do what?" _He asked, now feigning an innocent expression.

"You know what. You came in here soaked in blood and speaking in riddles. I didn't know what you were going to do to me..." She stated nervously.

_"Cicero was just out for a stroll, when he came across some...unfortunates...That is all." _He smiled. _"He merely had to let off some steam..."_

"But what you said...The way you've been acting...Why were you saying those things about me - - about Vottur?" She questioned, feeling the need to find answers.

The jester paused, his eyes now glaring at her. He calmly walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. He spoke in a low growl. _"Because he grows TIRED of your games, Listener..."_

Ava's hands fumbled about, dropping her needle as she was caught off-guard by his accusing words. "What do you mean..._games_?"

Cicero grinned wickedly, _"Why did Listener leave this?" _He reached into his pouch, pulling out the silver garnet ring that used to belong to her.

"I...uh..." Ava stuttered, finding herself speechless. He knew. Of course he knew. He always knew. But no, she couldn't tell him. It would be pointless. Stupid. She needed to focus on the Dark Brotherhood - - not this. She wasn't prepared for this.

_"Hmmm? Cicero thinks his Listener may have become a bit POSSESSIVE of her Keeper, hmn? She thought BAD thoughts about her Keeper's faithfulness..." _He began to rub his chin, pretending to be in thought. _"But why oh WHY would Listener CARE? Why, Cicero is ONLY her Keeper and nothing more. Cicero would LOVE to know..."_

"I...was having a bad night...I had too much to drink." She shrugged, avoiding her true motivations. She just couldn't let him know. It was far too late, anyway. She'd ruined things long ago when she lied, driving a wedge between them. "I shouldn't have done that."

_"LIES! See what your Keeper MEANS?! If Listener didn't care for Cicero, she wouldn't have done a thing like that! You play GAMES, Listener! GAMES! GAMES! GAMES!" _The jester shot up, pacing about frantically. _"You TOY with me, Listener!"_

There was nothing Ava could do. Cicero had every right to be angry. She'd never intended to string him along, but she realized that somehow she must have done so, regardless. He was already distressed and obviously resentful. Ava had no right to be angry that he'd been with Lielle - - she set those events in motion long ago, when she'd turned her Keeper away. "Look, I- " Ava began to explain, but was cut off by the angry jester.

_"You take Cicero as nothing more than a FOOL! He obeys and serves you with NOTHING in return! He waits on Listener HAND and FOOT, he LAVISHES you in affection, he tells you he LOVES you - - and all for Listener to LIE and PRETEND he is NOTHING! Goes running right into the arms of that vile BLOOD-SUCKER, she does!" _The jester began to yell, fists clinched with rage.

Ava stood up, feeling a wave of guilt crash into her. "Cicero, I'm sor- "

_"NO! No SORRY Listener! Cicero wants NOT to be pulled back in by your charity!" _He howled, grabbing his head as if in some sort of physical pain. What had she done to him?! _"Listener..." _He growled, tears forming in his eyes and causing her to feel lower than she thought she was capable of. _"You want to know how your Keeper FELT when you turned him away? When you left with that DISGUSTING, PUTRID Man-friend of yours? When you go running to that VILE, PATHETIC Blood-sucker?!"_

"But, Cicero - - " She attempted in vain to calm the jester, but he refused to listen to her.

The jester's face went slack. His eyes narrowed, as he fixed them on her, gritting his teeth. Whatever he intended to say, it wasn't going to be good. _"The mage...Cicero PLEASED her...so very, VERY much! And OH, HOW she SCREAMED and BEGGED and wanted MORE! Why, Cicero didn't think you'd MIND! He needed a good ROMP, anyway, and Listener surely was not interested! Why would she be? Cicero is only her SERVANT, remember?!"_

Ava began to feel the intense sting of jealousy, regret, and heartbreak. Apparently, the jester wanted to give her an ample dose of the pain she'd unwittingly given him. She stood dumbfounded with his piercing, cutting words, as she felt warm tears begin to stain her cheeks.

_"Doesn't feel so GOOD, eh Listener...?" _He growled, glaring at her. His eyes were full of bitterness and revenge.

Surprising even herself, Ava finally quit trying to explain herself or lie her way out of it. She could feel the tears streaming down her face, but she realized that she'd put him through enough. As much as she wanted to instinctively defend herself with indignant rebuttals and a few choice words, she had to admit, what he said rang true. Cicero did wait on her, lavish her with affection, and pine over her time and again. It was obvious that he cared, yet she turned him down and pretended her feelings for him were only a figment of his imagination. The problem was that she never quite let him go. She thought she had, but maybe she had been manipulating him more than she was aware of. She'd be just nice enough - - just attentive enough to keep him near, yet not enough to tell him the truth or let him in. She wanted his affection, yet never became brave enough to return it. With a familiar flood of self-loathing, she came to the conclusion that she'd been nothing but a coward. That fact didn't sit well with her, especially given the current unstable circumstances the Brotherhood was faced with. If she wanted to fess up and be strong for what was to come, she needed to start somewhere.

_"WELL?!" _Cicero barked, obviously trying to rouse a response out of her.

Ava wiped at her face, clearing her tight throat. She closed her eyes, nodding her head in agreement with him. "Y-you're right, Cicero. I was wrong to do that. I did lie..." She admitted, noting his instant change of expression from bitterly angry to completely surprised. "You came to me and told me how you really felt, and I lied. I do have feelings for you, and yet I lied and acted completely unaware of everything. In truth, I had no right to be jealous of Lielle, when I was the one that put myself in that position. I guess I just have a huge problem getting close to people. I'm too screwed up for all that. It's best for someone like me to be alone, anyway. I've caused enough problems, as it is. You were right, Cicero." She looked into his eyes, which were now open wide to match the astonished look on his face. "I am mad. It wasn't you I wanted to stay away from. It was part of myself. The truth is, I just don't like myself very much. As a matter of fact, I don't like myself at all at the moment." Ava inhaled deep, seating herself once more and committing herself to fixing his pitiful glove. It was the least she could do, given she had no ability to commit to the jester in any other way.

_"W-what is Listener doing?" _Cicero's tone completely changed, as if all the anger had drained from his being at once.

"I'm helping you, Keeper. I'll try and patch your motley, too, if you like." She whimpered, her watery eyes now fixed on the glove as she sewed vigorously.

_"But, Listener...Why?" _His voice quivered softly in awe of what was taking place, as he seated himself. Apparently, Cicero was expecting her to yell and scream at him, not apologize and help him. He appeared as if he'd seen a ghost.

"I may have lied about the way I felt, but I never lied about being your friend. I do care. It's just...This is the best I can do for now." She gazed pitifully at Cicero. It was off her chest now. She cared for him, and now he'd been informed of that. Maybe now Cicero could see that she wasn't intentionally being malicious toward him. Maybe now he'd realize that the problem was hers and hers alone. Now perhaps she could just be the Listener. Hopefully she could move on without hurting him any more. Hopefully.

* * *

"Can't you make it brighter? I can't see a blasted thing!" Nazir winced, shielding himself from the piercing gale. They'd been searching all day for the faintest sign of Sanctuary, yet so far they'd come up empty-handed. With night now upon them, Nazir hoped he'd never have to lay eyes on this dreadful place again. If this Sanctuary was indeed real, he'd remember to turn down the opportunity for another journey.

"No! Even the brightest Candlelight spell won't do much in this gods-forsaken place!" Lielle huffed from up ahead. "Wait," she stopped abruptly, as the ground began to tremor. "What's that?!"

Nazir could hear a rumbling that was growing louder by the second. "What in the Void?" He looked behind himself to the top of the mountain where the noise had originated. There he could see a storm of white launching itself down the gigantic mountain peak. "Lielle, run! The snow's too heavy - - it's an avalanche! It'll send us both to the Void!" He yelled, as the two hurdled down the mountainside.

"By Sithis, I don't wanna die this young!" Lielle screeched, fleeing and casting yet another Candlelight spell as her previous one flickered out.

Hearing the rumble change to a tremendous roar, Nazir quickly checked behind himself to see the engulfing ocean of snow coming down upon them. In all of Nirn, he never thought_ this _would be how he was sent to the Dread Father!

"AAHAHHHHHHHH!" He watched helplessly as Lielle tripped on something he couldn't see, causing her to roll down the mountainside. Nazir tried slowing himself to avoid her, but was thrust into her, sending them both tumbling down the jagged mountain at a rapid pace.

What seemed to be a fatal mistake, happened to be saving their very hides at the moment. Rolling faster and faster, the two were barely outpacing the falling snow.

"LIELLE, WATCH OUT!" Nazir yelled, catching sight of the drop-off they were inevitably approaching.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Both screamed in unison, as Nazir prepared to meet Sithis himself. He could feel himself go over, but to his surprise, something caught him by the arm.

"What the?!" He huffed, bracing himself as an icy tidal wave flew over him, crashing down the mountainside, just barely grazing his body. He looked up to see Lielle dangling by her leg, which had somehow became snared by a root of some sort. She held onto his arm tightly with both hands.

"HOLD ON!" She screamed, nearly breathless.

Nazir instinctively searched his surroundings before her last Candlelight spell flickered out, leaving them in the dark. He caught a glimpse of a ledge not far below him, but he'd have to angle himself to land on it. "I see a ledge down there. I need to swing to it! Ready?" He called out.

The Breton nodded, her face full of tense worry. Nazir began to wriggle back and forth, gaining momentum until he was swinging out widely. He looked up, to see the strain on Lielle's tired face. She looked as if she'd lose her grip at any moment - - as small as she was, he wondered how she held on as long as she did. "LET GO!" Nazir shouted, as he felt her small hands release him.

He winced, as he swung forward. He scrambled about, barely getting his footing to keep himself from falling to his death.

"NAZIR?! ARE YOU ALIVE? YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD! I DON'T WANNA DIE ALONE! I SWEAR I'LL HAUNT YOU!" He could hear the frantic screams of the mage above.

"I'm alive, you twit!" He yelled, searching for a way to get to her. He noticed that the ledge was covered in thick, vine-like roots - - a few of which could lead him far enough up to possibly cut her down. "Hold on! I'm going to cut you loose." Nazir hoisted himself up as far as possible. He had just enough room to swing his trusty blade up and slice the root that bound her leg. "Are you ready?" He asked the Breton.

"Wait, what?! How will I not fall to my death?" Lielle screeched.

"When I say so, grab my hand." He instructed the anxious mage.

"But you'll be swinging that thing! You'll never catch me in time!" She yelped, eyes wide with panic.

"Heh. You underestimate me, mage. Now do you want me to get you down, or do you want to freeze your way to the Void up there?" Nazir huffed, quickly growing impatient with her.

"Fine! But if you let me fall, so help me I'll pull you off on the way down..." She growled nervously.

"Shhhh!" He hushed her, pausing to concentrate. "Now when I say grab, you better damn well grab, understand?" He asked, seeing her compliantly nod. "Okay..." He began to concentrate, honing all of his skill into that very moment. He was a Stalker of the Sands - - he knew how to be faster with his hands than most people were with their eyes. He just needed to concentrate...that...very...moment...

"GRAB!" He shouted, while swinging his razor-sharp scimitar, and cutting the root. As if in one motion, he simultaneously sheathed it, while grabbing the vine and holding his other arm out, catching the mage's hand into his fierce grip.

She quickly scrambled, latching herself onto him as he descended back down to the ledge. "See? Now was that so bad?" He teased the obviously shaken mage.

"You're damn right it was!" Lielle growled, throwing up another ball of crystal blue light to allow them to see their surroundings once more.

With her spell now illuminating their surroundings, Nazir noticed that the vine-covered ledge seemed to travel inward. "It looks like this is some sort of tunnel." He noted, as the two travelled inside the area.

The tunnel seemed to travel back farther than he'd expected. As Lielle's spell flickered out once more, they were left momentarily in the dark. "Well, mage? Where's our light?" Nazir questioned.

"Just give me a moment! I'm a little drained. I _have _been doing this all night, you know!" Lielle grumbled.

"Wait," Nazir began to hear another sound - - a familiar sound. "Is that?" He stepped forward in the dark, following the strange dark rhythmic hum that hit his keen ears. He could see a faint red glow in the distance. "Lielle, come here!"

He could hear the mage's footsteps toward him in the dark. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked in astonishment.

Nazir followed the red hue until it formed a _door. _His eyes traced the engraved skull and familiar symbols of his dark family. "This...is it..." He said in amazement. "This is the Sanctuary..." He said, touching the cold, cracked stone door. As his fingers brushed against it, the door creeked open slightly. "By Sithis! It's no longer enchanted!" He said, pushing the ancient door open with ease.

"Considering where it is, I don't think it needs an enchantment." Lielle remarked.

Nazir took a couple of wary steps inside the dimly lit Sanctuary. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

He gripped the hilt of his scimitar, hearing a lone pair of footsteps approaching, the sound echoing off the crumbling stone walls. A shadowy figure stepped into the large, empty room.

A ball of icy blue light whirred over Nazir's head as Lielle launched another Candlelight spell. "Finally..." She moaned.

The ghostly light spilled over the tall figure, to reveal a white-maned male Altmer in shrouded robes. The Altmer's piercing golden eyes met with Nazir's. "I see you've found me, brother." He smiled, his jagged teeth gleaming in the darkness.


	27. Chapter 27: The Weapon

**Author's Note:**_ Hello everyone, here's chapter 27! As always, a big thanks to all who review/follow/fav/read my fic! Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 27: The Weapon

_"Listener, the nice Courier man gave Cicero this SPLENDID letter while he was lurking about the graveyard in town today! It looks like GOOD NEWS!" _He bounded up to his Listener, who stood curiously eyeing him.

"How can you tell this is good news and not bad?" His Listener asked, with a small smirk on her face.

_"Hmmm..." _The jester studied, rubbing his chin. _"Well, it is neither SINGED with fire or SPLATTERED with blood - - must be good news." _He shrugged, grinning foolishly.

Reading the letter, his Listener's eyes grew wide and bright. Her features formed a wide grin. She looked at him, "Cicero - - it's from Nazir! The letter was true after all! They're bringing Temani back with them."

_"Ah, the dark family GROWS! Hehehe! Cicero never thought a SINGLE soul survived the destruction of his old home sweet home!" _He giggled, excited with the news himself.

"Now if Vottur and Violet return safely, we'll be two for two." She happily rolled up the piece of parchment, heading toward the study.

Cicero quickly followed behind her, soaking in her presence. He had been quite angry with her, but not for very long. He simply couldn't stay angry in knowing what he knew now. What his Listener had admitted completely changed everything. It was much easier to be vile and nasty when he thought his Listener was intentionally stringing him along for her own twisted amusement. Now that he realized it was her own afflictions and not some sadistic form of manipulation that made her inaccessible, it was an easier truth to swallow. He understood her affliction, and respected it. Cicero was no stranger to personal torment himself, and if anything, it somehow made him feel deeper for her. Just knowing in truth that she returned his fondness lightened his spirits. However, he also realized the hurtful truth that he may never be with her in the way he'd yearned for. Cicero chose not to mention the subject of their feelings any further since their little confrontation. It seemed to only complicate things, and they seemed to be happier operating on a simpler level - - their friendship.

"Well, I say we celebrate their new discovery. What do you think, friend?" She grinned, pulling a bottle of wine down from a nearby shelf and plopping herself at a desk.

The use of the word _friend_ stung the jester's insides, as he couldn't will away his romantic feelings toward the girl. Try as he might, Cicero still found himself completely bound by his fondness for her. To Cicero, his Listener was the epitome of a perfect woman - - kind, caring, beautiful, deadly, powerful...His feelings for her were too intense to ever leave him. He'd just have to keep his opinions to himself, he supposed.

_"Of course, Listener..." _He bowed, grabbing a couple of goblets from a nearby dresser drawer. _"Humble Cicero lives to serve..."_

"Haha...Alright, enough of that. You're not my slave, Cicero." She softly chuckled, her voice flowing into Cicero's ears like a soft breeze.

Internally, Cicero mentally cringed at his previous state of mind. Why'd he ever think ill of his dear, sweet Listener in the first place? Perhaps jealousy was the culprit. Maybe even his inner fear of abandonment played a role in it. Perhaps poor Cicero had feared that she wasn't the wonderful being he thought her to be, and that all his adoration and life's work had been wasted in vain. He'd been so vile toward his sweet Listener, and yet she forgave him once more. His heart dropped a little each time he remembered spitefully lying to her about that harlot mage. Why did stupid Cicero feel the need to provoke others so often? He did so out of hurt and resentment. He wanted her to feel his burning jealousy and intense pain. Now he deeply regretted it. He'd never really wanted to be with another, unless it was his Listener. He'd never do that to her, but now his Listener was oblivious to that fact.

_"Cicero knows, he merely JESTS...He enjoys getting a RISE out of you, dear Listener..." _He said, watching her pour their drinks. He fiddled his fingers on the table a bit, debating on whether he should apologize for his terrible behavior. _"Listener...about what Cicero said before..." _

"What?" His Listener gave a curious look.

_"What he said about the...mage..." _Cicero nervously cleared his throat, now circling the tip of his finger around the mouth of the goblet.

"No need to apologize. I understand." She said, appearing a bit uncomfortable as she sipped her wine.

_"Oh, but Listener...Cicero believes you do NOT understand- -" _

His Listener lifted a hand to silence him. "It's no longer a problem, friend. I'm okay." She stated, seeming to accept what he'd told her, be it true or not.

_Friend. _There was that taunting word again. Cicero sighed, feeling as though he'd have to get used to it whether he liked it or not. Either way, his very existence continued to revolve around his Listener. He loved her enough to accept what they were, and that was merely companions according to his Listener's desires. He quietly gave up, leaving things up to her from now on. There would be no more forcefulness and no more provocation toward her - - even if he didn't like that foul Blood-sucker that she'd apparently took a liking to. Cicero would be obedient, quietly hoping for the day to come when his Listener would change her mind about him - - if that day ever came at all...

* * *

Violet stood in a richly fashioned corridor in Castle Dour, adjusting her fine garment as she clung to her thick, leather-bound record book. She and Vottur had been vigorously travelling throughout the night so she could make it to Solitude in time for this very important briefing. She felt the ache of fatigue, but tried her best to inhale and compose herself before entering Tullius' quarters.

"Ah-hem," Violet promptly cleared her throat, while preparing herself and knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" A rough voice asked from the other side.

"It's Violet, sir." She promptly answered as the heavy door swung open. A large, muscular guard held it open, motioning her inside.

As the guard closed and locked the door behind her, she saw her father standing alongside General Tullius. Tullius leaned over a large map of Skyrim, the brow of his stern face furrowed in contemplation. Unlike the large, hardy Ulfric, Tulius was a smaller, leaner man. Despite being of Imperial stature, he was just as intimidating in his own fashion. His tanned skin bore the scars of past battles, and his grey features were hardened by the tides of war.

Maro fixed his eyes on Violet, scowling. "You're late, girl. I expect the next time you go off on those little studies of yours, that you return before my meetings begin."

"Yes, father. I apologize for my tardiness." She spoke, seating herself at a nearby desk and opening the heavy record book. She grabbed a quill out of the nearby inkwell and dated a blank page, thinking of how repulsed she felt to have Maro as her father. He'd never once asked her how her travels had went. He only cared for maintaining his high-ranking reputation. Violet knew she was precisely on time, as she always was, but the two had begun early and it was a ripe occasion for her father to show off his authoritative nature to the General. As usual, Violet humored her father's silent demands, as she was quite used to being his servant rather than his daughter.

Maro directed his attention back to Tullius, who began to speak in a solemn tone. "I'm not sure if what you're proposing will help the Legion in any way, Commander. We're in a weakened state as it is. Titus Mede II was slaughtered right under our noses, and it will take a bit for the new Emperor to settle in and adjust to his role. In my opinion, that makes us just as unstable as before, especially considering how weak and indecisive the man seems to be. We're still an easy target. To boot it all, the Stormcloaks' numbers are increasing at a rapid pace. Ulfric's rallying more support for his rebellion than ever. I agree that slaying the Dark Brotherhood would make Ulfric think twice about what he'd be up against. I also agree that it would bring more supporters to the Legion, for the sheer fact that it proves our cause - - which is to stand for the greater good of Tamriel. Unfortunately, if the Dark Brotherhood has become as powerful as rumor says, we could be our own undoing in pursuing them. I'm not sure the benefits outweigh the risks."

Maro straightened, pacing about with a broad grin now forming on his face. Violet hated that vile grin of his. It painted itself across his features everytime he knew he had the upper-hand in a particular situation. It had the sort of arrogant, self-promoting quality to it that she despised as much as Maro himself. Judging by the looks of him, he had an offer up his sleeve that he knew Tullius wouldn't refuse.

"You have some very valid points, General Tullius, and I do respect them. What good would it do the Legion to go after the Dark Brotherhood, only to be further weakened for Ulfric to conquer? Well, I can assure you I don't care a thing for suicide missions, General. I'd never wish to damage the Legion in that way." Maro rambled on, still pacing with his hands clasped behind his back. Violet knew he loved to keep his peers guessing. She figured it was another way for Maro to feel powerful over another person. To withhold information and string Tullius along was a perfect way to get what he wanted.

An objectionable look covered Tullius' stern features. "Commander Maro, with all due respect, what you are describing is just that - - a suicide mission. We aren't strong enough to take on both the Stormcloaks and the Dark Brotherhood."

Maro paused, stroking his facial hair with a sly look on his face, "Yes in our current state that is very true..."

Tullius straightened, seeminly curious to what Maro was carrying on about. "What do you mean by that, Commander?"

Maro came closer to the General, placing his hands on the table and leaning in with a piercing expression on his features. "What if I told you I had the ability to make us powerful enough to conquer them all? What if I told you I have someone capable of fighting the battles of a hundred men at a time? Would that change your mind, General?" He spoke in a low, hushed tone as serious as death itself. Violet could see the fire burning in his eyes - - the hunger for vengeance and power at any cost.

Tullius raised an eyebrow, "You've caught my attention Commander. I'm listening."

"I could tell you, General Tullius, but it wouldn't bring what I have any justice. If I have your permission, I'd rather show you my weapon of choice." Maro said, as Violet felt a wave of anticipation overcome her. She watched as Tullius nodded silently, seeming intrigued by Maro's claims.

Maro turned to the guard, "Bring in my guest." He ordered.

The room fell silent as Violet waited for what was to be revealed. A moment later, the door creaked open as the guard came in followed by a large, muscular Nord. Maro politely gestured that he be seated by the table.

Tullius scowled, "Who is this?" The General questioned skeptically, as the Nord folded his arms, unamused by his wary disposition.

Commander Maro grinned slyly, "General Tullius, I'd like you to meet the true legend of Skyrim. He is none other than the one they call Haldor the Lawless."

Tullius' mouth gaped slightly open, as he appeared to be caught off-guard by Maro's claims. "I-Is this true? You're Haldor the Lawless? You're the defeater of the World-Eater - - the _Dragonborn_ himself?"

The Nord snorted, while an arrogant smirk formed on his rugged face. "You see me sitting here, don't you?"

"Is this true? You've seen his powers?" Tullius asked Maro, baffled by what he was seeing.

Maro grinned. "Of course, General. He has the voice. I've witnessed it with my own eyes. I saw him blast a carriage over a hundred feet with a mere whisper. I've already given him special privileges within my agency, but he wants more. He wants - - we _both_ want - - him to join your ranks as well. His power to shout in dragon tongue will make us nearly inpenetrable."

"Haldor..." Tullius turned to the Nord. "Why do you wish to join our forces?"

"I'll tell you why..." Haldor folded his arms, his expression turning more bitter by the moment. "I used to be aligned with that bastard Ulfric until I realized he was nothing more than a self-serving prick. He treated me no different than a bottom of the barrel soldier. He's an ungrateful bastard. I'm the Dragonborn. I saved his sorry ass, along with the rest of you, from that overgrown lizard, Alduin. Ulfric didn't care about any of my sacrifices or accomplishments. He thought just because he spent a little time studying with those pacifist Greybeards that he was my ruler. Well, he's not. Not even close. I got tired of his damn mouthy ways - - bossing me around like I was one of his grunt workers. So one day, I decided he was gonna pay for his disrespect. That's why I have this." He growled, reaching into a leather pouch on his side and pulling out a large, sharp-toothed crown.

"By the gods...It's the Jagged Crown! Ulfric has had his eyes set on that for some time. How on Nirn did you get it?" Tullius questioned, astonished by this new evidence.

"I told that bastard I could retrieve it, and he refused to let me go alone. He wanted the glory for himself. The night before he planned on leading the mission to retrieve the blasted thing, I did what I had every right to. I retrieved the crown and never came back. I left that miserable egomaniac to his own devices - - without me. He wanted to let the Dragonborn do all the heavy lifting - - lead the troops, risk his life time and again, fight those filthy Draugr...Then he'd use my abilities to bolster his own pathetic name, saying he lead the great crusade to retrieve that cursed crown. If he thought he had say over me, he was damn wrong. I've faced the eyes of the dragon, I've travelled to Sovangarde and back, and I defeated Miraak himself. Don't tell me I don't deserve the right to glory. I damn well earned it!" He growled, baring his teeth with rage against his former leader.

"You...defeated the first Dragonborn the legends speak of?" Tullius questioned, eyes wide with awe.

"I don't know," Haldor retorted sarcastically as he unsheathed a dark, ominous blade."You tell me." It glowed with a putrid green light, as black sickly tentacles seemed to writhe about it. The blade was unlike anything Violet had ever set her eyes upon. It was as if it were a living, sentient being that came from a world beyond her plane of existence. It was quite fascinating to behold.

"I-is that Miraak's sword? It certainly doesn't look like anything of this realm...I-It is you, Dragonborn..." Tullius spoke, nearly breathless.

"Yes it is." Maro piped in, smiling proudly in seeing how taken aback Tullius seemed by his soldier of destruction. "He can be on your side too, if you will agree to his terms - - which are a small price to pay for the power you will gain."

Tullius seemed to instantly tense up, growing leary at the sound of Maro's comment. "What..._terms_?"

"I don't want another rehash of Ulfric." Haldor said bluntly. "I want the respect I deserve. I'm not to be bossed around. In other words, I'll fight with you - - as an ally, but on equal terms. You aren't my leader. I'll keep my word - - as a matter of fact, Ulfric was the one who went back on his. I told him the same thing I'm telling you, but he tried to be superior when he had no chance of it. Nobody is my superior. You see this?" He huffed, pointing to the large, angry scar travelling down his right arm. "Alduin gave this to me. He thought he left it as a curse, but I consider it a gift. Until you have one of these, I suggest you listen to me."

"You are powerful, Dragonborn, there's no questioning it. But, this is a lot to process. Maro, I can't help but to feel like you're blind-siding me with all this for your own gain. I don't know how I feel about sharing my authority in this way. I know you really desire to eradicate the Brotherhood because of Gaius - - I'm not naive to this." Tullius remarked, with a frown on his serious features.

"I know you are no fool, General. My cause is more personal in nature, but it is as beneficial to you as it would be if it didn't concern my son. You will wipe out the Stormcloaks either way. You will complete your destiny - - your life's work, which is to make sure the Empire stays on top. Why is this a bad thing?" Maro coaxed, patting Tullius on the shoulder as he tried to appeal to his emotions.

Haldor, not seeming to have the slightest bit of patience, quickly stood up, crossing his arms. "Look, General - - I'm not saying you won't defeat the Stormcloaks by your own merit. If you do - - and that's a pretty big if, considering you're weaker than ever now - - this war may wage on for a long time. We're talking years, possibly past your lifetime. Would you rather draw this damn thing out forever, or just cut to the quick and wipe their self-righteous Stormcloak asses out now?!" He growled, raising his voice in agitation. He placed the Jagged Crown on the table in front of Tullius, pushing it toward him. "The choice is yours. Just remember, I can go elsewhere. I don't have to be your ally, and there's definitely nothing saying I can't be your enemy as well. You give me a shot at Ulfric - - at wiping out these gutless rebels - - and this crown is yours. It'll be your first step to dominance." He said, smirking as if he already knew Tullius had little choice in the matter.

"Well, General Tullius, what say you?" Maro grinned slyly. Violet could see that her father had the General in his grasp. If Tullius wasn't in cahoots with her wretched father in the first place, she'd feel sympathy for him at this moment. Violet could see the look of defeat on Tullius' face. He was merely another pawn in her father's sick game of revenge.

"I must say, Commander, you've certainly outdid yourself this time. It appears you have me at a stalemate." He admitted, grasping the Jagged Crown firmly and pulling it toward himself. "Haldor, I accept. I'd be honored to have the Dragonborn at my side. We need to rid this place of Ulfric, and I'm ready to do just that." He stated, a slight grin travelling across his lips. He held out his hand to Haldor.

The Dragonborn firmly shook Tullius' hand. "Heh...Smart man." He remarked, grinning.

"Violet, take note of this. It's important." Maro barked, as Violet carefully noted the events in her large book. He turned his attention back to Tullius, "Now that we all have that out of the way, let me inform you of Haldor's plans concerning the Dark Brotherhood..."

* * *

Vottur stood with his large arms folded and head turned downward, so not to reveal his unusual, Vampiric eyes. He wore a simple black mage robe with a hood to both shield himself from the burning sun and disguise himself as he propped up against the outer wall of Castle Dour, waiting for Violet's return.

He sighed, awaiting the verdict and wondering how bad the news would actually be. If what this girl spoke of was true, then tough times were certainly ahead. It certainly seemed probable, given what the Night Mother had recently told his Listener.

Vottur didn't mind the thought of battling things out with their soon-to-be opponents. If anything, bloodshed was what he now lived for. His yearning for the sight of the precious red liquid far outweighed his concerns. Those concerns, however, were still there lingering in the back of his mind. In the beginning, he could've cared less for his fellow dark siblings. He simply joined the Dark Brotherhood for its purpose of satisfying his rage and bloodlust. Over time, much to his surprise, he did develop a bit of attachment to his dark family - - especially his Listener. He was especially fond of her by this point. The two of them seemed to share a common bond, and over time had become very close. His only fear was losing one of his dark brothers or sisters in battle - - unless, of course, it was that insufferable jester. Vottur never spoke much, and he certainly would keep his feelings to himself, but they were there all the same.

"Vottur..." He heared a hushed, feminine voice. He glanced up to meet eyes with Violet, who was now wearing her plain peasant dress once more. "Hurry, we need to get back to Falkreath. My father is combining his forces with the Legion itself. Have you heard of a man by the name of Haldor the Lawless?" She asked, her elegant voice sounding both anxious and tense.

"I'm a Nord. Of course I have." He answered, thinking of the man of legend whom he'd heard of time and again in taverns all across Skyrim.

"Well, my father recruited him as an ally. He's now our enemy." She stated, now frantically pacing toward the entrance of the city with Vottur falling in behind. This was the Dragonborn himself the girl was speaking of. Even Vottur didn't anticipate _that_ much bloodshed...

* * *

"Haldor says he has obtained certain information regarding the Dark Brotherhood, but he didn't mention just what that information was. It seems he has a secret liason of sorts that has relayed information to him concerning your dark orginization. I do know that he plans on dwelling closely to the area for a bit in order to regain communications with this person." Violet informed. Vottur could see the fear in his Listener's eyes as she heard the news. "I know I have no precedence in your Brotherhood, but I would highly suggest that you leave this area. It's much too risky for you to stay here, Ava." She suggested.

"I think the girl's right, Listener." Vottur agreed with Violet's concerns. He had to admit, to not be one of their own, so far she seemed to have a true concern for the welfare of the Dark Brotherhood - - even if it was for a different reason. "We need to get you back to Dawnstar."

Ava quietly nodded. "Yes. That would be the only sane thing to do. I don't know much about this Haldor fellow, but I do know if he's the Dragonborn then he's a huge threat. Violet, do you know anything else?"

"My father will have another briefing next week at the same time. I'll be able to find out more then. I do know that Haldor is working on his own terms - - he's not under the rule of the Legion. I suspect he's trying to find more input on the Brotherhood so the Legion can commence their attack on you." Violet explained.

"Very well. I guess I'd better pack up and leave as soon as possible. I know I'm their main target in the Brotherhood, and if he kills me I'll be of no help to my dark family." Ava admitted, obviously shaken from the new information. Vottur couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. She was a wanted woman after all, and this new threat had her rattled to the core.

"Do you need me to escort you back to Dawnstar?" Vottur volunteered, feeling protective of his Listener while witnessing her in such a vulnerable condition.

_"Listener...Cicero could take you back, if you'd oblige..." _Cicero piped out from behind her. Vottur could feel himself grow angry with the little vermin. The jester was always running his mouth when it should damn well be shut. After his little stunt with that crazed mage, he was lucky their Listener even gave him the time of day. Vottur wanted to reach over and strangle the jester right then and there for his antics, but he restrained himself, knowing his Listener would not approve.

"Now's not the time for that, jester." Vottur said, attempting to be as civil as his temper would allow him.

He watched as Cicero narrowed his eyes at him, _"It's LISTENER'S decision." _

Ava bit her bottom lip,while wringing her hands and milling things over. She had a look of indecision on her face, until she spoke softly. "Vottur, I think it would be best if you stay here with Violet. I trust you to look over the place while I'm gone. Perhaps you can spread word of the possible traitor among our Brotherhood as well - - you know, have everyone on alert. Tell our assassins to report to you if they see any suspicious activity." She explained, glancing at the jester. "Besides, Cicero's been here too long as it is. I didn't expect he'd be travelling as much as he has, but it had to be done if we were to have Violet's help. He needs to get back to his duties with the Night Mother."

"Very well, Listener. I respect your decision." Vottur replied, hoping that the fool wouldn't get her killed along the way. He turned to glare at Cicero, "You better take care of our Listener. If so much as a hair on her head gets harmed, you'll have me to answer to."

_"Cicero would never allow Listener to be harmed. Now if it were YOU, Blood-sucker, it would be QUITE a different story..." _The jester returned a hateful scowl as the Listener left the room to pack with Cicero turning to follow after her.

"I guess you and I are stuck together for now, Vottur." Violet grinned. "I know I'm no assassin, but I can make for good company."

"We'll see about that." Vottur remarked, still too wary to trust her completely. So far Violet seemed to be truthful and have a good head on her shoulders. She was a decent travelling companion, as well. However, he had to have his guard up for the Brotherhood's sake. "Come with me. I need to take you to your room."

Violet followed behind him, speaking in a more cheerful tone. "It's certainly lovely to think I'll have a room instead of- " She completely stopped speaking, in seeing that he'd led her to the prison once more.

It wouldn't be comfortable, but Vottur felt it would be necessary for her to stay locked up at night just in case she was some sort of conspirator herself. "Come along." He said, motioning for her to sit in the chair so he could cuff her once more.

He watched the young woman sigh, "Very well, then. I guess it was rather naive of me to think we'd move along that fast, eh?" She smirked, sitting calmly on the chair as he locked her restraints.

"Just yell for me if you need anything. I'll be up all night." He said, beginning to exit the prison chamber.

"Vottur..." He turned his head, hearing her voice echo his name.

"Yes?" He asked, brow furrowed.

She smiled slyly, "Just checking. Next time I'll wait until I need something." Violet teased.

He silently turned away, leaving her while he shook his head, grinning. Perhaps she would be good company, after all...

* * *

Cicero helped his Listener up into the carriage at the edge of Falkreath as he bounced in happily behind her. He could feel the wagon begin to move over the craggy path, rocking them to and fro as they began their journey to Dawnstar.

The jester hummed merrily to himself, eyeing the dark shadows of the landscape as they moved along in the dark of night. He fixed his gaze upon his Listener, who sat silently with her usual mage robe pulled over her head to hide herself. She was awfully quiet tonight - - even more so than usual.

_"Is my Listener distressed? She seems AWFULLY quiet..." _He pondered aloud, trying to provoke a response from her.

She jumped a bit, as if she'd been awakened from her thoughts. "Hm? Oh, well...Yeah, I am. I'm nervous about all this Dragonborn talk. I'm guess I'm a bit afraid..." She admitted, making Cicero feel quite good. He didn't feel good that she was afraid, per say - - just that she was saying how she felt instead of trying to hide it from him. It felt lovely for Cicero to indulge in her true emotions.

_"Cicero won't let him hurt you, Listener. He would surely cut the Lizard-slayer's TONGUE out first! Then he wouldn't be able to so much as WHISPER one of those wretched spells at you!" _ He mused, hoping to comfort her in some way.

"Heh...Thanks, Cicero. I wouldn't put you in that position, though. Hopefully none of us will have to face him alone. I guess I'll have to wait and see what Maro is planning. I guess that's what makes me so fearful - - not knowing." She explained, rubbing her arm anxiously.

_"Oh, Listener...It is of no matter. If we die HORRIBLY in service to our Dread Father, then we shall die TOGETHER! Your Keeper will be by your side until the HIDEOUS, PAINFUL, TORMENTING end!" _He laughed, watching her smirk at his comment.

"Thanks, I guess." She laughed softly. "I hope it's not_ that _horrid."

Cicero grinned widely, shrugging. He loved to say things to see her reactions. She was so pretty when she looked disturbed. Cicero felt so very glad to be with her. His features softened, _"Listener...Cicero wants to thank you for letting him join you." _

"I knew you wanted to go. Besides, I wasn't lying about you being away too long. You needed to come back to Dawnstar." She replied.

_"Cicero DOES need to tend to Mother. OOoooohhh, he bets all her tiny CREVICES are dry and in DIRE need of oiling! Got to get all those hard to reach PLACES..." _He stated slyly, watching her wince at his strangely lewd comment. _"Cicero is very happy to have Mother AND Listener again. He misses Mother when he is with Listener, and misses Listener when he is with Mother..." _He smiled devilishly at her, his voice dropping low while he spoke. _"Shouldn't make him choose between two different women, you know." _

He watched his Listener shake her head at his foolish behavior. "One thing is for sure, you can certainly lighten the mood." She turned to him, her sparkling blue eyes full of gratitude and warmth in the pale moonlight. "What would I do without you here to make me feel better?"

He felt his heart pound with the sound of her words. Cicero felt cornered with no way out again. Here his precious Listener was right in front of him, and Cicero wanted nothing more than to lavish her with the affections he'd felt for her for so long. Ah, but he couldn't step out of line. Cicero wouldn't go against her wishes. He needed to let her be, no matter how bothersome it was to him. _"Hehe..." _Cicero chuckled nervously, feeling sweat bead on his forehead from the impulse to pull her into him and do some things he'd wanted very badly to do. _"You'll never have to be without your Keeper, dear Listener..." _He strained out his words.

...

_"If I spy a sleeping bird...I'll snap it's neck..." _Cicero sat singing to himself in the dead of night, attempting to amuse himself. His Listener sat with her head propped against the side of the carriage, sitting up sound asleep. Without her company, things were rather dull and Cicero was much too full of energy to sleep.

He watched her sleep peacefully as the moonlight hit her features, illuminating them in a pale glow. His eyes automatically traced her neckline down to watch her chest move up and down and she breathed peacefully. Then his wandering eyes moved a little lower. Cicero shook his head, mentally scolding himself. No, no! None of that - - even if her feminine parts were quite lovely to look at. It wasn't right. Listener wouldn't approve of her Keeper staring a hole through her while she slept.

Cicero grunted irritably, watching a fox bound down the road for a distraction.

"Oohhhh..." A soft moaning noise came from his Listener as she slumbered, catching and holding his attention. She shifted around a bit in her sleep, letting out another one. "MMMmmm..." It sounded even more delicious than the last. Cicero couldn't help but wonder what his Listener was dreaming about. Whatever it was, it must have been nice to cause her to make such pleasantly enticing noises. Perhaps Cicero was in her dreams. The very thought caused the jester's lips to curl into a wicked grin. She suddenly turned over, still sound asleep, but now facing him. He watched her, eyes wide and waiting for the next wonderful noise to come out.

Suddenly, a wagon wheel dipped into a deep crevice in the road, causing the wagon to bounce about furiously. His Listener, thrown forward by the fierce motion, landed face-down in the jester's lap.

_"GAAAAAAHHHH!" _Cicero jerked back and flailed as if someone had thrown a kettle of boiling water on his groin, causing his Listener to raise up, half asleep.

"W-what's...going...on...?" She asked, eyes half open as she looked into his own, seeming halfway between dream and reality.

Cicero straightened himself, acting as casual as possible. _"I'll snap its neck before it's heard..." _He sang to himself nervously, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that her face had been thrown into his crotch a mere two seconds ago.

"Hello...Cic...ero..." She mumbled, now drifting back to slumber as she shifted, laying her head on his shoulder.

_"Whew..." _He blew, relieved she'd been unaware of what just happened.

"OOOoooohhhh..." She moaned again, snuggling up on his shoulder.

Cicero's face twisted worriedly. This would be a very, very long trip home.


	28. Chapter 28: Hearing Voices

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone! Much thanks to everybody who reads/reviews/favs/follows my fic! You guys are awesome, as always! Well, here's chapter 28! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter 28: Hearing Voices

"I had no idea our prisoner would actually be telling the truth." Babette spoke, as she sat at the large dining table across from Ava and the jester, taking in Ava's recollection of events. Much to her surprise, the two of them had shown up unanounced in the middle of the day together. She was rather happy to have some of her old family back, since she'd been stuck in the Sanctuary with nothing but young, boisterous initiates and assassins to keep her company. Quite frankly, she'd been growing tired of being alone with them, despite the fact that their ruckus never bothered her much before. Feasting during the nightly hours was the only thing she could enjoy in peace at the current time. It was especially nice to have Ava back, even if she came bearing bad news.

"Unfortunately..." Ava trailed off, as Babette noted the obvious fear in her features. She watched the young woman fidget nervously, brushing her long raven locks from her eyes. Her pale face appeared flushed from anxiety. "I know the Brotherhood has been under threat for a while now, but this Dragonborn fellow - - he's the hero of legends. All of Skyrim has heard of his triumphs at one time or another. Mix that with what the Night Mother had told me, and you have a big, horrible mess." Ava looked worriedly into Babette's dark eyes. "I won't lie. I'm terrified this time."

"That's very interesting, Ava. I've seen you nervous many times, but I don't recall you mentioning being this fearful. I mean, you've faced many a foe and lived to tell about it. You murdered the Emperor, for Sithis' sake! I'm afraid I don't understand. Just why do you feel this way _now_, of all times?" Babette questioned her. She couldn't help but wonder why this time was any different. Perhaps it was the weight of being the leader at such a stressful time; she may have reached her limit. Ava was a bit of a gentler soul than the others, after all. Maybe she was finally breaking under all the pressure.

"I don't know..." Ava bit her trembling lip. "There's no way to explain it. It just feels different this time, Babette. I can feel it. I hope I'm wrong." Ava said fearfully, as the jester began to pat her hand to comfort her.

_"There, there, Listener..." _He cooed softly, as Babette furrowed her brow, feeling suddenly confused.

"Wait a minute, Ava. Weren't you angry with Cicero? I mean, after what he did..." Babette scowled at the jester, who frowned innocently upon hearing her remark. He could act innocent all he wanted, but from what Lielle had previously boasted, he'd slept with that nasty mage and left Ava in tears. Babette felt rather baffled that the two were acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Ava smiled shyly, looking to her Keeper. He returned an equally sheepish grin in her direction. If Babette hadn't witnessed their previous drama with her own dark eyes, she'd have thought the two were hopelessly in love. "Okay, what's going on? I'm dying to know." Babette smirked, intrigued by their change in behavior.

"I think there was a bit of a misunderstanding between us, I guess. We've worked it out." Ava shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, are you two...you know...?" Babette raised an eyebrow, smiling slyly. The whole situation made little sense to her, but she still enjoyed a good romance. The two certainly carried on like lovers, anyway. How would Babette know any different?

"Oh, no! It's not like_ that_. Cicero is a dear friend to me..." She turned to her Keeper, who had an odd look of defeat under his smiling features. "Right, Cicero?"

_"Oh, of course, dear Listener. Best friends FOREVER!" _He chirped merrily, though Babette could sense he wasn't being sincere. She could tell by his subtle mannerisms that the jester was hiding something. She hadn't spent hundreds of years as an assassin for nothing. If anything, she could meticulously spot a liar. Of course, out of all the people she could read, the fool was her biggest challenge. She'd been tricked by him before, as much as she hated to admit to herself. Still, there was something off about this.

"I guess I'll go unpack my things. Maybe it'll help keep my mind off of everything if I stay busy." Ava's tone darkened once more, as she abruptly left Babette and the jester at the table. She was acting strangely skittish, Babette noted.

Babette watched the young woman leave. She immediately turned her attention to the jester, who'd been intently staring at Ava's bottom while tapping his gloved fingers on the table. "Okay, what's the deal Cicero? I know something's up."

_"Why WHATEVER do you mean, dear Un-child?!" _The jester yelped, clearly feigning innocence.

"I don't believe for one second that you are just friends. I can tell you're lying, fool. Now, spit it out. I want to know why you're acting so weird - - even for you." She demanded. Babette was quite aware that it was none of her business, but she just had to know. It was far too interesting to let the subject go.

Cicero scanned around himself warily, then leaned in, speaking in a hushed tone. _"Cicero and his Listener got into an argument while Cicero was away with the hostage." _

"I'm listening." Babette raised an eyebrow, curiously awaiting the juicy details.

_"Cicero said some nasty things, and..."_

"And?" Babette hung onto his every word.

_"Listener admitted her love for faithful Cicero, she did! Oh, but she desires only to be his Listener, and nothing more. Says she's not good at falling in love, or what have you..." _Cicero grumbled, obviously frustrated by his dilemma.

"You love her too?" Babette questioned, already aware of the obvious answer. She could tell from the moment the fool pranced his way into the Falkreath Sanctuary for the first time that he was smitten with Ava. It only became more apparent as time lingered on.

_"More than STABBING, and Cicero absolutely ADORES stabbing!" _He pouted sincerely, thrusting his arm in an invisible stab.

"Then why in the Void did you romp with that awful mage? I get that a man has needs, but that is what your hand is for, dear. You didn't have to go and hurt Ava's feelings in the process." Babette scolded, still sore at him for causing Ava to become distraught and leave.

_"Now listen here, little IMP! Cicero TOLD you, he didn't do that! The mage LIED!" _He snarled frantically, but still quietly so that Ava wouldn't hear.

"That's what they all say when they get caught." Babette smirked. "But what would I know? I'm only a little girl. It isn't like I've been around hundreds of years to watch these scenarios play out time and again..." She remarked, her voice thick with sarcasm.

_"It's TRUE! Cicero SWEARS!"_ The jester pleaded, hands clasped, seeming frustrated with her disbelief.

He did seem sincere. Of course, one could never be too sure about Cicero. He was as crafty as he was foolish. Nonetheless, he obviously loved Ava. "Is that why you were arguing? Was it over Lielle?"

_"No...Cicero grew tired of being teased by his Listener. She rejected him, only to string him about. He grew weary. Made him ANGRY, it did!" _

"I don't remember her ever rejecting you. If anything, she's been good to you. I can't say the rest of us would tolerate you so much." Babette snapped, folding her arms in annoyance. Was he lying or just misreading Ava? It all sounded simply absurd.

_"Oh, but she DID! Cicero saved her life...offered his love to her...but she LIED! LIED! LIED! Cicero got her to fess up in Falkreath. Well..." _Cicero looked about his surroundings anxiously, as he continued. _"He was simply trying to PROVOKE her, but with UNEXPECTED consequences. She told him she lied. She LOVES Cicero, but says she can't be with him. Says it's TOO much for her...too DAMAGED, she says..." _His voice trailed off sorrowfully. Much to her surprise, Babette actually began to feel sorry for the hopeless fool.

"Hm. I really had no idea. Look, I'll be frank with you if you'd like." Babette said as the jester nodded rapidly, as if hoping to hear the faintest bit of consolation.

"If you ask me, you're doing the right thing now. Ava's a nice girl, but she's right. She's very damaged, Cicero. I've seen people like her before - - not in our family, per se, but I have dealt with them. Many of them were my victims, if that tells you anything. They trust the wrong people. Henceforth, why I can lure my prey off and kill them so easily. These people rarely ever open up out of fear - - especially to the ones they really care for. If anything, they do quite the opposite. They close themselves off to the people they love most, and give in willingly to predators such as myself." She smiled proudly in thinking of her own malicious accomplishments over the years. "They are absolutely terrible for self-sabotage. That would explain things like why she ran off with Myles. She trusted the wrong person." Babette explained, watching the jester scowl at the sound of the man's name.

"If she opened up to you, then it couldn't be a bad thing. She's fragile, Cicero. You have to take it at her pace, or not at all, I'm afraid. She said she loves you, dear. Hold on to that. She needs you more than ever, as a Keeper and a friend. She's getting ready to face an army - - we all are, but she's our leader. She'll be the first thrown into this and the last to get out of it. It's her obligation as Listener, and it's a heavy burden to carry. Be there for her, okay?"

Cicero paused a moment, taking it all in. He finally spoke, grinning wickedly at Babette. _"Hmmm...The little girl is wiser than she looks..." _

"You really are foolish, you know that? Just be glad that pretty young thing likes a crazed maniac like you. How's that for some wisdom?" Babette teased, smiling slyly.

Cicero cackled, slapping the table, _"Don't tell Cicero it took the Un-child three-hundred YEARS to gain such petty wisdom! Why even a FOOL could see that Cicero is lucky! Or is the Un-child growing slow and senile in her old age?! HAHA!"_

"Ugh...Shut it, Cicero..." Babette rolled her dark eyes. "You're also lucky I don't spike your Ale with something...unpleasant." She retorted, grinning, as the jester promptly shut his trap, knowing she could easily give him a terrible intestinal issue that he certainly didn't want. "That's better." Babette feigned a sweet smile, watching Cicero snort with a frustrated scowl on his features. Ah, it was quite fun to have the last laugh, Babette mused.

* * *

Ava clammered about her bedroom, placing her belongings in various drawers and dressers to try and take her mind off the encompassing fear she'd been feeling since the mention of the Dragonborn. She quickly folded a couple of nice dresses and threw them in a drawer, then scurried to pull a few potions out from her satchel and place them on a nearby shelf. If she kept working at this pace, she'd surely run out of busy work to distract herself with. Try as she might, Ava couldn't slow herself down either. To slow her body meant for more time in between her actions to allow those awful fears to creep back into her psyche.

She whirred about her room, working at a fast pace until she'd reached the empty bottom of her last knapsack. She looked at the bare innards of her tanned leather bag with a look of disapproval. She scanned about the room, noticing old cobwebs hanging from the corners and stone ceiling. That was it! She'd just find things to do until she tired herself out.

She grabbed a lonely old broom propped up in the hallway and began to sweep away, knocking the dusty remains to the floor. She could feel a strange hint of fear with every movement. What was happening? She thought back to Babette's remark, and certainly agreed with the tiny child of the night's observations. She'd faced threats time and again - - all of them deadly and traumatic. It wasn't to say that she didn't feel horrified at times, but nothing had ever made her feel like_ this_.

Ever since Violet told her that awful news, she'd felt a strange dread creep over her. It felt unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. If it was possible, she'd swear this fear was a living, sentient being, slowly entering her blood stream and taking over her very body. It was like a plague, a disease, and a sick, bitter illness. It ran black over her eyes and sick in her mouth.

She stood holding the broom, her body now trembling. Why in the Void was this happening now? Ava took in a deep breath, while raising the broom and knocking away another pesky web as it dangled freely from the ceiling.

_You must kill him._

Ava froze, dropping the broom and hearing its wooden handle clack against the stone floor. What in Sithis' name was happening? She wasn't sure if she heard the voice or merely thought it. Her mouth became dry and her palms grew moist. Ava shook her head rapidly, as if shaking away the horrible sensation. "No...It was nothing..." She whispered, attempting to calm herself. Nothing. Just stay busy.

She scanned the ceiling again, noting that all the dusty webs had been taken care of. She looked down at the dirty floor, deciding that would be her next project. She took a deep breath and picked the old broom up once more.

_Kill him. Such is your fate._

"W-what's going on?" Ava whimpered, barely above a whisper. This wasn't the normal voice she'd heard, if it could be called a voice at all. Perhaps it was a thought. It certainly didn't sound like the Night Mother. It was different, but something about it felt vaguely familiar. Maybe she was going even more insane than before. A sharp pang of fear rose in her abdomen and burned up her chest. Ava's stomach churned wildly, causing her to gag. The terror climbed up her body, engulfing her very being.

_Soon you will understand. This must be done._

A flash of memory blurred Ava's vision, causing her to stumble back against the wall. With a thud, Ava hit against the cold, unforgiving stone wall, holding herself up against it with her trembling hands.

It was a vision of Cyrodiil. Ava stood by the pond skipping rocks with her father. The flashback was followed by Cicero stomping and raving by his wagon on that grey, rainy day. Another flash entered her vision. Aventus Aretino's crying silouhette kneeling beside his Black Sacrament came to mind. Next was a memory of Astrid and the shack with those three hostages. Then the Emperor's death blazed before Ava's eyes. Myles' wicked came soon after, looming into her vision. Cicero's bloody hand trailing across her face was the next thing to come. The whole time the world was silent, dark, and spinning at a dizzying pace.

"Oh...h-help..." Ava gasped, feeling overcome with a delirious sickness. The final vision was a space completely devoid and the darkest she'd ever seen. Brilliantly gleaming red eyes glared into her being, as deep blue, icy skin touched her face. Long, midnight black tendrils framed a beautiful, brilliant dunmer face. A malevolent, but enticing smile welcomed her with shining, white jagged teeth.

_Your vessel is perfect for me. You are mine._

Ava saw the Night Mother standing tall before her in the darkest realm possible. The Matron never so much as moved her lips, yet it was as if Ava could hear her in her very thoughts. Why not her voice? Was this even her voice, or was Ava simply thinking these things? The lines were blurring and she couldn't quite tell who was doing what anymore.

"I-I don't u-understand..." Ava tried to speak, but only moved her lips, mouthing the words. Her throat felt as if someone's hand had it strangled shut.

_Soon you will. _

The frightening mer traced her cold hand down to Ava's shoulder, causing her to quake with both fear and sickness. She drew another icy blue hand to her lips.

_Sssshhhhh..._

A fleeting memory of Ava doing the same gesture came to mind. It was the night she met eyes with the golden-haired girl in the orphanage after murdering Grelod the Kind. Somehow she could still taste the old woman's blood on her finger. Images of previous murders flickered through her mind like a whirling storm. In an instant, she felt the Night Mothers elegant, yet deadly fingers grip both her shoulders.

_It will only hurt but a moment._

Ava's face twisted in confusion. Suddenly, the Matron pulled Ava into her own body, pressing so hard that Ava couldn't breathe. The embrace of her Night Mother's lean, powerful arms was like being wrapped in a deadly coil of spikes and fire.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ava screamed in agony, feeling her flesh burn as the Mother's icy skin now turned to a molten lava so hot that the two seemed to be melting into each other. Floods of tears trailed down her cheeks, burning like acid. Suddenly, the blackness of nothing turned to a burning white hot flash, engulfing everything in creation and spilling inside Ava's very core.

Ava collapsed, gagging and purging onto the stone floor. Her body was covered in a thick, hot sweat as she gasped desperately for air. She lay trembling and hot with fever. She made a feeble attempt to pull herself up from the writhing heap she'd fallen in, but she could only let out a feeble yelp as the darkness closed in on her.

_It is done._

* * *

Nazir stepped onto the first piece of ground that wasn't covered in snow since he'd last been in Skyrim. "Thank Sithis we're out of that miserable freezing wasteland! We shouldn't be too far from Falkreath now. I'd say it'll be another day of travel at best." He stood observing the now-wooded terrain and feeling comfortably relieved that he was close to home.

"It's about time! I'm tired of all this wretched walking! The first thing I'm going to do when I get back is run to the nearest tavern I can find! Don't expect to see me for a while..." Lielle grumbled, rubbing her back as if she were in pain.

"And why does that not surprise me?" Nazir sighed. That blasted mage was impossible! Out of all the important things that had occured on this journey, she was more worried about getting hammer-faced at a tavern than anything else.

"My, my...I haven't seen the likes of Skyrim in ages. It has been far too long, I'm afraid. I shall be more than happy to see my dark siblings in Falkreath." The tall Altmer purred, his voice soft and smooth.

"Believe me, there are plenty of us for you to meet. Let's just hope we have enough room to stick you somewhere besides the floor." Nazir remarked, thinking of the already overcrowded Sanctuary.

"Hey, what is that?" Lielle gasped, tensing up at the sound of both rustling and low growling in the forest.

Nazir examined his surroundings, noting the increasing volume of the low growls. "Sounds like it's up ahead." He stated, unsheathing his scimitar and crouching as he moved ahead of the other two.

He crept forward, watching about himself until he heard a sudden swift movement from the dense undergrowth. A large pack of wolves darted out from ahead. A large, black alpha-male lunged at the Redguard, who quickly made short work of it by slicing it's throat, severing an artery as the large animal collapsed.

Nazir swung around to see Lielle issue a powerful electric blast, instantly killing three of the ravenous beasts at once. A smaller wolf came out from behind Nazir, instantly alerting his keen senses. He whipped about, hacking the hostile animal's head clean off it's shoulders.

"Is that all of them?" Lielle asked, casually poking a charred wolf with her boot.

"Yeah, I think so." Nazir scanned the forest a final time, shaking fresh wolf blood from the blade of his scimitar. "Where's Temani?" The Redguard had just noticed that one-third of his party had suddenly vanished into thin air.

Lielle shrugged, appearing disinterested. "Beats me."

"Well he'd better damn well return! I didn't break my neck to find him, just for him to leave on a whim." Nazir huffed, walking and looking about for signs of the tall elf. "Temani?!" Nazir called out, growing frustrated at the Altmer's disappearance.

Nazir waited, arms folded and foot tapping impatiently. "TEMANI!" He yelled, feeling his blood begin to run hot. He had no time for tricks. If this elf was planning on double-crossing him in some way, he would pay with a trip to the Void itself.

Suddenly a nearby thicket rustled, as the High Elf emerged from the dense foliage. "I'm here, brother..." He answered, his voice sounding a bit shaken.

"What in Sithis' name were you doing?!" Nazir growled, feeling annoyed that the Altmer decided to vanish.

"My aplologies, sir..." Temani said, straightening his shrouded robes as he picked various twigs and leaves from the fabric. "I...took off after one of the wolves. I hunted it down and killed it. I didn't mean to appear as if I'd left you."

Nazir furrowed his brow, looking the High Elf up and down. "Next time, try to stay close enough so I don't think you're running away." Nazir felt sore and exhausted from the long journey and in dire need of rest. The last thing he needed was to have a traitor in their midst who he'd have to chase down and slaughter before he ever set foot in the Sanctuary.

* * *

Lielle trudged up behind the other two assassins as they stood before the entrance of the Sanctuary in Falkreath. Her legs felt like two heavy iron appendages, as she waited tiredly, listening to Nazir answer the ominous Black Door. The sound of grating stone alerted her to enter, watching the tired Redguard walk in first.

"You first, m'lady..." Temani stepped aside, gesturing politely for her to step in ahead of him.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman?" Lielle teased, grinning. "Hey, Nazir! Why don't you ever do that?" She smirked, seeing the blatant irritation on the Redguard's face as he turned to face her.

"Because you're no lady. Besides, I'm not exactly the polite type." He grumbled, causing her to snort with amusement.

She followed Nazir down the winding steps and into the large central room, as she caught sight of Vottur appearing from a nearby passage. It would only be a matter of time before that vile Listener of theirs poked her head out, too. Lielle smirked, placing a hand on her hip and waiting to see Ava's face again.

"I see you've returned." Vottur's deep, grave voice echoed throughout the cavern. He seemed to have caught sight of their new brother, slightly bowing his head to the Altmer. Vottur was as serious and formal as always - - way too formal for Lielle's liking. Sure he was tall, muscular, and quite handsome, but he was also another one of Ava's boot-lickers. Apparently, the Nord was up the Listener's ass almost as much as that buffoon Cicero was. It was such a pity, too. Vottur would have had _far_ more fun with Lielle. She didn't dare try anything on him, however. It was one thing to be turned down by a madman, for she could simply chalk it up to his lunacy. It would be a whole other story to be rejected by someone like Vottur. Lielle didn't think her ego could take another blow, so she'd left it well enough alone. Besides, she knew someone _better_.

"You must be Temani. I'm Vottur. Welcome to our Sanctuary, brother." Vottur welcomed the High Elf.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine..." The well-mannered Altmer bowed in return. "This is quite a dark, lovely place you have here. It's a definite change from the ruins I've been dwelling in." Temani cooed, happily admiring his surroundings.

"Where's Ava?" Nazir looked about, brow furrowed and hands on his hips.

"She's no longer here. She had to leave the area. She's back in Dawnstar." Vottur said solemnly.

Lielle formed a broad grin in response to the large Nord's words. _Good riddance_. She felt relieved that she wouldn't have to look at that pathetic girl's face.

"What?!" Nazir asked in surprise. "Why in the Void would she be there?"

Vottur motioned them to follow with his large, calloused hand. "Come with me. There is much I need to tell you, and there's someone I need you to meet as well."

Lielle yawned, scratching a distracting itch on her arm. "I think I'll just go for now..." She mumbled, creeping away from the situation practically unnoticed. She didn't care for listening at the moment, especially if it had anything to do with Ava. She decided she'd keep her word from earlier and head out to the tavern for the night. She could certainly use it.

...

Lielle's eyes caught sight of the Dead Man's Drink, as a toothy grin spread over her face. Finally. That would be the last time she decided to travel to Cyrodiil in the freezing cold. Her home was here, in the milder regions of Skyrim where a welcoming tavern waited nearby and she wasn't up to her nether regions in snow and ice. She breathed a happy sigh of relief as she stood indulging in the welcoming view of her favorite place to find trouble.

"Look who it is..." Lielle instantly recognized the rough, gravely voice behind her. She turned to see Haldor standing, arms folded, looking exactly the same as the last time they had encountered one another. "I see you're back, Breton."

"Hello, Nord." Lielle grinned mischeviously.

"I have a name, Breton. You're not going in there to start trouble again, are you?" A smirk spread across his rugged face.

"Maybe..." Lielle stepped toward the large Nord, placing a small hand on his muscular arm. "Depends. Are you gonna be there?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" He smirked.

"Oh, now don't pretend you don't care, Nord. You certainly seemed interested when you were having a romp with me last time, if I'm not mistaken." She teased him, noting his sly grin as she mentioned their little fling. It was rather fun. It was perhaps the best time she'd ever had with a man - - in the sheets or otherwise. Usually she'd seduce men and leave them as soon as she was done with them. Most were usually predictable and boring, and that's why she would leave. This fellow seemed different to her, however. He was just as reckless and thrill-seeking as she was. He was a challenge, and she'd taken quite a liking to him in just a short matter of time. She didn't let Haldor know that, however. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

...

"Alright Breton, you got me in here...Now where have you been?" Haldor asked, as a tavern girl placed two Ales on the table.

"Somewhere cold." Lielle answered, irritably reminded of her miserable journey to Bruma.

Haldor scowled. "Well, that doesn't tell me anything. All of this gods-forsaken land is cold."

"Let's just say it was far worse than it is here and leave it at that, Nord." Lielle barked, tapping her fingers on the table in annoyance.

"Haha. Now don't pretend I don't know a thing about you, Breton. You were out killing someone weren't you?" Haldor said, leaning in and staring right into Lielle's emerald eyes.

Lielle's eyes grew wide as a tingle crawled it's way up her spine. She should have been afraid that he somehow knew about her, but instead she felt strangely intrigued. "How did you know that?" Her wide eyes narrowed as she leaned in.

Haldor's brow furrowed. "You don't remember? Don't tell me you were_ that _drunk."

Lielle grew quiet, trying her best to remember their many conversations that night, but came up short. Perhaps she'd been more intoxicated than she realized. "Well..." She mumbled.

The rugged Nord shook his head. "I guess you were, then. You told me what you were, and I told you about myself. Not that I need introducing, but I guess you're proof that some people really do live under rocks. "

"Thanks." Lielle shot him a sharp look, feeling irritated by his sarcasm. "So you_ do _know."

"I didn't make it up, Breton. I know you are part of the Dark Brotherhood, if that's what you mean." Haldor replied bluntly.

"I...told you that?" Lielle asked, feeling like she should be full of regret, even though she wasn't. Why wasn't she? She apparently become too drunk for her own good and spilled her guts to this man that she knew nearly nothing about. She should be mentally disciplining herself for her foul-up, but she wasn't. Instead, she felt quite the opposite. She felt a rush of excitement well up in her chest. Not a drop of remorse dwelled within her.

"I bet you don't remember a thing, do you?" He asked accusingly. "Do you even know who I am?" He leaned back in his chair, folding his large arms.

"Of course I know. You're the ex-soldier. Your name's Haldor. See? I do listen." Lielle barked defiantly.

"Heh, yeah. Maybe you listen before you're sloshed, but not after. I told you something else, Breton." He smirked, pointing to the large scar on his arm.

Lielle's face contorted in confusion. "Fine, you got me." She blew, tired of scrounging around her own mind for an answer.

"I could withold the information from you, seeing as though you're my sworn enemy...But I like you, so I'll tell you. Of course, if you go blabbering to your little friends about me, you'll be sorry." He stated, his voice falling low and cold.

"Enemy? What in the Void are you talking about?" Lielle huffed.

"I'm Haldor the Lawless - - the Dragonborn. This scar was from the World-Eater himself." He grinned, apparently attempting to show off his prowess in battle.

"Well, that's pretty impressive, Nord. Why would that make you my enemy, though? I don't fly and I damn sure don't have scales. What's the deal?" She interrogated, feeling both drawn in and guarded against this supposedly powerful man.

"Tell you what - - I'll pay for the room tonight." He said suggestively, grabbing her by the wrist and leading her behind him. Lielle couldn't help but follow a man like him, supposed enemy or not. His powerful presence couldn't be ignored. He paid the barkeep for the room and led her inside, locking the door.

"Now will you tell me?!" Lielle screeched, both eager and incredibly anxious to know.

"I'm an ally to the Legion and Penitus Oculatus. I'm helping them get to your little den of killers." He chuckled arrogantly, seating himself on the bed.

"Then why in Sithis' name have you not shouted me to Oblivion? Am I some sort of pawn for you? Do you plan on using me to get to them?" Lielle inquired, curious about his motives.

"If I wanted to just use you, I would have abducted you while you were drunk and held you hostage where your little minions wouldn't find you. Consider this more of a _partnership_." He said, grinning at her.

"Why?!" Lielle snapped, standing with her hands firmly on her hips. "I don't know what in the Void you would get out of it!"

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" He growled irritably. "Look, it's just..."

"What?!" Lielle demanded an answer. She felt herself growing tired of his round-a-bout answering.

"Give me a minute, Breton!" He growled. His stern face grew a bit softer, as he looked into her eyes. "Look...I've been everywhere a man can go. You're the first person I've met that I can somehow relate to. I know you were drunk, but so was I. Well, I'm a Nord, so I wasn't nearly as drunk off my ass as you, Breton." He grinned slyly at Lielle, making her do the same in return. "It's just...Gods, I'm not good with these things..." He stammered, scratching his head uncomfortably. "We're similar, you and I."

"...Similar?" Lielle pressured him to answer further. She liked to see him squirm.

"I'm interested in you, damn it!" He grumbled.

"You say it like it's a bad thing, Nord." She smirked. Apparently, she wasn't the only one intrigued by the situation between them. She had to admit, she was happy to hear that he'd taken an interest in her - - enough to not abduct or murder her anyway.

"Well, it's not the most convenient thing. Look, if you just stick with me you might just get out of this alive. Maro's after your Listener, mostly. If I have her head on a stick, he might just back off. Hell, I don't care either way myself. I'm in this to have Ulfric and his cronies skinned alive. I don't give a rat's ass about the Dark Brotherhood." Haldor shrugged. "Then again, they do want to wipe all of you out. If that happens, I can make sure you're spared. That is, if you stay by me and don't go running back to those cutthroats. If you do, I'll have no choice but to kill you. Understand?" He explained in a grave tone.

"I..." Lielle trailed off, feeling strangely indebted to Haldor. She even felt a bit of a mutual fondess for him - - something she almost never felt toward her encounters. She was quite interested in him, too.

"Heh. Now this is the first time I've seen you with a loss of words, big mouth." He teased. "Don't tell me you wouldn't like to see that what's-her-name cut into a thousand pieces. You told me yourself you hated the little skeever. She's my primary target. If you can help me get her, you'd be doing both of us a big favor."

Lielle felt a sudden burning sensation in her chest. She thought that perhaps if she were a better person, she'd feel horrified and disgusted with his offer. Instead she felt completely excited and thrilled. Sure, she had other dark siblings, but many of them didn't like her in the least bit, and that feeling was _mutual_. If anything, perhaps she could talk Haldor into sparing Nazir anyway, since he was the only person who had any faith in her at all. Besides, it wasn't like Lielle made this happen. It was destined to happen, whether she'd met the Dragonborn or not - - if he was who he said he was, anyway. There was one way to find out.

"Before I answer you, Nord, I need to ask a favor of you." Lielle raised a wary eyebrow.

...

Lielle stood by Haldor outside the city of Falkreath. She'd coaxed him into following her into the woods where the two of them most likely wouldn't be seen by prying eyes.

"Alright, Breton. This is far enough." The Nord's husky voice said abruptly as he halted in the midst of the forest.

"Okay then, Nord. Show me." She demanded, a look of distrust still hanging on her features. She was an assassin after all; she didn't fall for many things. Lielle needed to make sure Haldor was being truthful before she went pledging her devotion to him and all that mess.

"Fine. Get behind me." He commanded, motioning as she walked behind him with an arrogant half-smile on her face. This was going to be good. If he was lying, she'd surely get a good laugh out of it.

She watched as Haldor grew deathly quiet. She waited for his next move, half-wondering if he was preparing or simply stalling. Suddenly, his head tilted back as he took a deep breath.

_"FUS RO DAH!"_ He shouted those strange, foreign words. No, it was more than mere words. His voice cracked the sky with a mighty force so loud, that it seemed to echo to the heavens. A bright, blue burst of a tidal wave soared from Haldor's throat, pushing forth everything it came into contact with. Large evergreens bowed to his mighty voice, as grass became uprooted from the very ground, and small pebbles were thrown violently forward. The world seemed to give way to his absolute power. He was no liar. Haldor was, indeed, Haldor the Lawless - - Dragonborn.

Lielle gasped as her heart pounded violently in her chest. This man - - this _powerful_, legendary man felt something for her. She could see from his sheer power that he could crush her with a mere whisper if he'd wanted to. Instead, he offered to spare her because he had some sort of feelings for her. Nobody ever really cared for her before, save for Nazir, but that was in more of a familial way. Here was one person that could finally see her for the alluring person that she knew herself to be, and he was the Dragonborn himself! Her mouth grew dry as her chest tightened with every heartbeat.

"Well...Believe me now?" Haldor the Lawless shot her a proud look.

Lielle found herself speechless. She could only nod, her mouth shut tightly with the thrill of his power.

"I guess that means yes." He snorted. "Now's your turn. Are you with me?"

Lielle couldn't speak. She'd never felt this way before. A warm rush flooded her insides. He was everything she ever wanted in a man. In a world full of dull, bland, weak people, here was one man who was strong, fierce, thrilling, and encompassing. To boot it all, he was right there standing before her. Instead of answering with words, she used his tactics - - by _force. _Lielle lunged forward, throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips into his own.

She felt his large, strong arms wrap aroung her small, curvy frame as the kiss lingered, becoming more passionate. She finally pulled away, looking into his fierce, blue eyes.

"I guess that's a yes, too..." He grinned, breathing heavily from their contact.

Lielle smiled, feeling a hot rush flood over her. "That's a yes."


	29. Chapter 29: Love and Deceit

**Author's Note:**_ Hello everyone! Here's chapter 29 - - hope you guys enjoy! As always, thanks to all you readers out there! You_ _guys make my day!_

* * *

Chapter 29: Love and Deceit

Vottur propped himself against the wall by the entrance of the Winking Skeever. His black hood masked his appearance, though it was late in the stormy night, and there was possibly no need for it. His dark eyes watched the townspeople scatter out of the pouring rain, as an angry bolt of lightening illuminated the sky.

"By the gods, a man could catch his death out here!" A frantic patron shouted as Vottur watched him run into the tavern, nearly blown through the front door by the forceful wind. Vottur mentally shrugged to himself, for he didn't bother himself over something as insignificant as the weather. The only thing that mattered to him was the business at hand. He stood, arms folded, watching the castle from a distance and waiting for Violet to come out with some news.

Strangely enough, Maro's briefing with Tullius and the Dragonborn had been planned to occur early in the morning. However, Violet's previous attempt to attend had been squashed due to a delay in scheduling. Supposedly, the Dragonborn had dropped in unexpectedly at the break of dawn, informing both the Commander and the General that he'd return later. However, he gave them no explanation of why, much to Tullius' disapproval. As a result, it had forced Violet and Vottur to wait until night, when the briefing had resumed.

Another quick flash of lightning revealed a glimpse of Violet leaving Castle Dour - - only this time was different. There was someone with her - - someone Vottur never thought he'd have another chance to lay eyes on in a thousand lifetimes.

His blood ran hot at the sight of that man. He watched as the fellow, clad in heavily decorated Penitus Oculatus armor, stood speaking to Violet in the rain. As they discussed something unknown to the Vampire, his dark eyes traced the features of the man, noting every nuance of his appearance. Everything was a match, from his narrowed and cunning Imperial features to his every mannerism.

Vottur felt an intense urge to run out into the storm and rip the man's head clean off of his shoulders. Every muscle in his body grew tense with white hot rage, as he straightened and watched the two closer.

...

A flash came into his mind. He could see the clear night sky overhead. He could feel the soft hand of his beautiful wife clutching his own. It was as if he'd traveled back in time - - back to that fateful night. It was the night that had changed his life forever.

"Vo, I swear that castle was so big! I felt so tiny standing next to it...We should visit Solitude again. I never had a chance to see any of this before." Mina beamed, her dark Vampiric eyes twinkling in the pale moonlight, as the two walked along a path outside of the large capital.

He smiled affectionately at his young, sweet wife. He ran his large calloused hand through her blonde curly locks, pulling her in and kissing her. "I'll show you the world, Mina. I'd give it to you if it were mine, but I guess that'd be stealing." He kidded, watching her chuckle at his pitiful joke.

"Oh, Vo, you big silly Nord! You should've stopped at the first line!" Mina playfully swatted him away. "But truly, this was wonderful...If only..." Mina trailed off, her voice sounding a bit troubled.

Vottur eased back in, taking her by the hand once more. "What is it, Mina?" He asked softly.

"It's just...I hate what we have to do now...You know...Now that we're..." She averted her eyes from him in an act of shame. "I don't know if it's right, Vo..."

"I know it's different, Mina. Just give it a chance, love. You'll get used to it." He coaxed, smiling widely and showing his fangs to get a rise out of her.

Mina chuckled. "Vo...I'm serious. I don't know if I can do this..." Her voice tapered off into an ocean of uncertainlty.

Vottur could feel a pain in his chest from seeing Mina in such a state. He hated to see her troubled, but he knew that living as Vampires would be better in the long run. He pulled her into him, holding her close. "I know...Mina, I know it's hard for an innocent thing like you to get used to it...But just think of the possibilities." He looked into her dark, worried eyes. "We will be together forever, Mina. We can live on and on and be young all our days. I really _can_ show you the world...And this - - this _thing _we have to do...It's such a small price to pay to be with you forever..." He spoke softly, gently stroking her hair.

"I- I guess you're right, I just- -"

"Who goes there?!" A loud, demanding voice interrupted his beloved wife. Vottur released Mina, stepping ahead of her. A group of guards stood at the ready, with their leader standing at the front with his torch held high. He was an Imperial man with sharp, scowling features. He stood stroking his dark facial hair as if in contemplation.

"I'm just a common man, sir. I mean you no harm. My wife and I are travelling to my homestead." Vottur explained, casting his glance away and hoping their affliction wouldn't be noticed.

"In the dead of night?" The officer raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Vottur quickly glanced back at his wife Mina, who he could easily see had been paralyzed with fear. She stood with her hands firmly clasped at her front, as if to keep them from trembling. She hung her head low, staring at her feet. He quickly whipped back around, scrambling for an answer. "I took my wife to see Solitude for the first time, sir. We ran out of coin and couldn't stay at the inn. We had no choice but to leave for home."

The officer smirked. "Funny you should mention that. I retrieved word a couple of days back that some creatures of the night had been praying on the people of Karthwasten. Apparently, they were travelling this very direction. There have been reports of two of them - - a male and a female, both Nords like yourselves. Normally, I have far more important matters to tend to, but to have filthy abominations prowling around near my outpost and the Emperor's quarters so freely doesn't look well on my part. I don't need petty threats to tarnish my name. You understand, don't you?"

Vottur could feel the end coming. He heard a slight whimper from his now trembling wife, causing his heart to sink. If these bastards had found them out, it would be his own fault. It was Mina who'd wanted to be cured, not him. He didn't know what to do other than to act oblivious. "I see. We'll make sure to watch out for them." He replied, his voice coarse and tight. He began to slowly walk forward, as if he were an innocent passer-by simply taking heed to the officer's word.

"Halt! Not so fast, lad." The officer commanded, as his guards took a defensive stance. "I haven't seen you make eye contact this whole time. What's wrong? Surely a big, hardy Nord such as yourself couldn't be shy." The man taunted, his voice dripping with a sarcastic undertone.

This was it. Vottur had little choice left. These guards were onto him, and would surely kill the both of them.

"Look at me, lad." The officer demanded.

Vottur stood calmly staring at his boots. He slowly turned back to his beloved wife. Maybe he could give her a chance. It was the least he could do after putting her in such a dangerous situation. "Mina..." He whispered softly. "Run..."

"V-Vo?" Her voice quivered as she stood frozen.

"RUN!" Vottur screamed, causing her to flee into the woods, as he drew out his menacing warhammer and lunged into the guards.

The officer turned tail, getting behind his men. "Kill him! You two!" He barked at two of his men. "Follow the female! I want her dead, too! We can't have these abominations stagnating our townspeople!"

Vottur crashed his ebony warhammer into the skull of a guard with such force that it caved his helmet in. The blow crushed the bone beneath, as blood trickled from the side of the man's head. He then brought down his mighty weapon into the back of a fleeing guard, crushing his spinal column and rendering him useless.

He fought through the men, taking injury after injury from their quick blades, until he'd freed himself enough to flee for Mina. He bolted off the path and headed for cover in the thick forest beneath. His body felt numb and sick from dread mixed with adrenaline and injury. He had to find her! He couldn't let those Imperial bastards get to her!

"MINA!" He yelled frantically, sprinting as fast as his thick, muscular legs could carry him. "By the gods, Mina! PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Deeper into the darkness he ran, feeling his heart sink further into Oblivion. "MINA!" He screamed, beads of sweat now trailing hot down his battered face.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. Two guards, each holding an arm, were carrying his wife's lifeless body back out of the forest. The front of her dress was bathed in her blood from a wound piercing her heart.

"No..." Vottur's lip quivered. No. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. She was alive just a moment ago. She was supposed to escape. To live. Vottur's face twisted in a fit of violent rage. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried out, alerting the two guards. They dropped Mina's body, immediately unsheathing their weapons.

Vottur gripped his warhammer, as he and the guards came rushing into each other. He hit the first with such force, that his helmet flew from his head as the trauma from the fierce blow cracked his neck. His body fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. The second guard, witnessing Vottur's intense strength, began to turn and flee from the huge Nord.

"NOOO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" Vottur caught up to the frightened man's heels, bringing his warhammer down over his head and crushing the top of the man's helmet, piercing his skull. The man fell down, face first, spitting up blood and violently gagging.

Vottur loomed over the man, kicking him forcefully and causing his body to roll over. He stood staring into the man's dying eyes, panting and growling with seething rage. He knelt down, yanking the dying man up by the front of his uniform. "YOU! YOU SEE THAT!" He pointed at a distance, where his wife's body lay limp. "THAT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER SEE!" He yelled savagely, now violently shaking the dying guard.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Vottur threw the man down and stood over him. He wanted to make his dying moments be the worst. He wanted to crush the man until he'd turned into a fine paste of blood, crushed bone, muscle, and ligaments. He took his warhammer, hitting the man time and again. He listened to his dying wails until the man fell silent. He didn't care. He crushed and crushed until the bastard appeared nearly unrecognizable.

His fit of rage slowly drained away, as his grip loosened, causing his warhammer to thud to the forest floor. He fell to his knees, cradling his face into his large hands and feeling his hot tears wash into the blood they'd been stained with.

He scrambled up, drunk from hate and despair. He staggered over to his beloved Mina, who's body lay frail and lifeless on the cold ground. He fell beside her, sobbing and holding her in his arms. "Oh, Mina...It's my fault..." He whispered, crying and pulling her into him.

...

Thunder roared violently, as another bout of lightning pulled Vottur back to the present. He watched as the the two figures parted ways, and the man vanished back into Castle Dour. He looked on as Violet marched swiftly in his direction.

"Come with me. I need to have a word with you outside the city gates." Violet approached him with a look of urgency hanging on her features.

He gave a final glance back to where the other figure once stood, wishing he could tear the man to pieces. He forcefully pushed the urge back, following the young woman out of Solitude and into the storm.

...

The large city gate slammed shut, closing the two of them off from Solitude. Violet walked a few paces off the road, turning to Vottur with a grave look on her features.

"My father plans to attack the Dark Brotherhood soon. He and Tullius plan to infiltrate Falkreath on the first day of Sun's Dawn. They want to use the Legion. They plan on exterminating most of the Sanctuary, save for a few hostages. They'll use them to gain access to Dawnstar, thus annihilating the Brotherhood for good. We need to tell Ava." Violet explained urgently. Without warning, she proceeded to walk swiftly down the road.

Vottur quickly came up behind her, grabbing her by the arm. "That man...Was he your father?" He asked, nearly in a growl.

"Yes...Yes, I'm afraid so. He's a vile man. We need to make haste, Vottur. I don't want him to succeed."

* * *

"What...happened?" Ava tried pushing herself up, but weakly crumpled back into her bed.

"We heard you screaming in your room, and came to find you passed out in your own vomit. You've been delirious for quite a few days, dear." Babette informed her with a look of concern on her face. "In all my three-hundred years, I've never seen anything quite like it."

Ava placed a weak hand on her throbbing forehead, feeling rather faint. She scanned about herself to see Cicero sitting on a chair beside her bed. His gloved hands were clasped and he wore an expression of both worry and exhaustion. Ava attempted to recall previous events, but her mind proved to be much too foggy and disoriented at the moment.

"I...don't...remember..." Ava mumbled weakly, seeing both sets of eyes fixated on her.

"Just rest, dear." Babette insisted in a motherly fashion, while tapping her gently on the hand. The tiny Vampire turned to Cicero. "Take good care of her." She patted the jester on the shoulder, Ava noting a subtle, worried smile between the two.

Babette quietly left the room, leaving the two alone. _"How is Listener feeling?" _Cicero asked in a gentle, hushed manner. His voice lacked its usual jubilant tone, instead sounding fatigued and concerned. He scooted his chair closer to Ava, as she began to feel an overwhelming comfort from his presence.

"A little groggy..." She admitted, casting a quick glance his way and noting that his face was laced with fear. Cicero and Babette had both acted as if she'd been on the brink of death, and for all she knew, she may have been.

_"At least Listener is speaking once more..." _The jester's voice wavered. _"Cicero wasn't sure you would come out of it..." _Ava watched as he twittled his thumbs anxiously, looking down at the floor. Cicero looked as if he'd seen a ghost. His eyes were heavy and tired, as if he'd not had much sleep at all.

"It must've been pretty bad..." She remarked, judging that she_ had _been very ill from her dark family's reactions.

_"Oh, it was, Listener...You slept in silence for days and days...Cicero didn't know what to do...How to help you...He could only watch and wait. Yes, watch and wait by Listener's side, hoping she would wake..." _He frowned, his eyes troubled and dark with sleep deprivation.

"Oh..." Ava frowned as well, feeling guilty that her trusty Keeper had been so troubled by her ill condition. He was so faithful, so trustworthy...Ava couldn't help but to be grateful for him. "I'm sorry I worried you..." She apologized, affectionately holding out her hand to him.

The jester stared at her outreached hand, as if studying what he should do with it. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly, as he slowly brought a hesitant hand out to grasp her own. She held his hand gently, rubbing the velvety fabric of his glove. He'd been so good to her, she couldn't help but touch him. It seemed to come so effortlessly - - so _easily_ at that point. Maybe she shouldn't have, she thought. Maybe it would send the wrong message. Who knew? Ava chose not to fret over it like she had in the past. Cicero had always been there, caring for and doting over her. Ava felt that he deserved her affection - - her gratitude.

_"Listener need not apologize. Cicero is simply glad she is living and breathing..." _He stated soberly, and quite unlike his usual foolish demeanor.

Ava smiled warmly. "Thank you..."

Cicero yawned abruptly, giving in to overwhelming fatigue. _"Anything for you, Listener..." _He trailed off, on the brink of collapsing from lack of sleep.

"I guess you_ are _exhausted. Maybe you should rest - -" She stopped abruptly, as he lay his head over folded arms onto her lap, dozing off. Ava froze, feeling caught off-guard by his contact. Her eyes widened, watching him peacefully sleep with his jester's hat now half-off his crimson locks.

Poor thing. He'd been watching over her to the point of collapsing. Ava couldn't wipe the smile from her weak face. She realized she'd been in a very bad way, and even though she couldn't remember the details, she didn't feel worried with Cicero near. As always, he made it all better. What would she ever do without him? She gently pulled his jester's hat from his red tresses, setting it neatly to the side. Feeling an intense, uncontrollable wave of fondness spill over her, she began to gently stroke his crimson locks.

He mumbled and sighed softly at her touch as he slept peacefully. Ava couldn't explain why her walls fell down so quickly at that point, but they did. She simply couldn't help how she felt for him, no matter how hard she'd tried to avoid and repress it. It wasn't everyday that a woman found a man so devoted, even in such twisted circumstances. This man may have been troubled and foolish, but he was quite loyal and affectionate. He could be menacing and calculated, but he was also vunerable, saddened, and loving. He was perfect. Maybe Ava wasn't good at relationships. Maybe she didn't quite like herself enough. Maybe she couldn't be what he wanted her to be; but that never took away her feelings for her Keeper.

"I love you..." She whispered, closing her eyes and drifting back into slumber.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Vottur?" Violet raised an eyebrow, as she watched the large Nord carelessly sling a load of wood down by the campfire. He hadn't uttered a solitary word since they'd left for Dawnstar. Violet figured him to be the strong, silent type, but something had been a bit off about the way he'd been acting.

"No." He grunted, seating himself and pulling a bottle of Ale from a nearby knapsack.

Violet could tell he was obviously lying. He was a man of few words, but he hadn't acted quite this way until now. Vottur wore a bitter expression on his handsome face, and all the mannerisms and subtleties were there. He was clearly upset or angered. She simply hadn't discovered why.

Deciding to take the direct approach, she promptly folded her arms. "I don't believe you." She stated blatantly.

He glared at her as he tossed a piece of tender on the dancing flame. "I don't care." He growled.

"Why? I can easily detect that you're upset. Maybe I can assist you in some way." She persuaded, curious to know what was on the Vampire's mind. He was quite an enigma - - staying so very quiet and to himself. Something about his mysterious demeanor ignited Violet's natural curious tendencies.

"Nobody can help me..." He sneered, grabbing a nearby twig and breaking it in his hand. "What's done is done." He snarled, taking a large drink from the bottle in his other hand.

"Surely that's not true. Usually most problems have a solution. I have an expansive knowledge of many subjects; surely I can be of service to you." She suggested, feeling an urge to assist the seemingly troubled Nord.

"Unless you can bring back my dead wife, I doubt you'll do a damn thing to help me!" He snapped, causing Violet to pause. Vottur growled, throwing the bottle of Ale into the flame, bursting it and causing the fire to blaze brightly upward. This man was very troubled, indeed. He'd surely been hurt and heartbroken. She knew all too well what that felt like, even if perhaps in a different way.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Vottur. May I ask how she passed?"

"NO!" Vottur roared, causing the young woman to cower. She could see the rage in his very being. His eyes grew wide and violent, as his veins bulged from his neck and his large hands clenched into fists. This was certainly a touchy subject for him. Perhaps she should have treaded elsewhere.

Violet took a deep breath, attempting to calm the Vampire. "My apologies, Vottur. I was merely curious. I believe I've overstepped my boundaries. It won't happen again, I assure you."

She watched as the man regained his composure, now clasping his large hands and gazing into the fire. "It's not you're fault. I guess you'll find out sooner or later, anyway. That man you were speaking to...So, you say he is your father..."

"Yes, unfortunately..." Violet remarked, feeling disgusted for having to claim Maro as her kin.

"He's responsible for my wife's death. He sent his men after us, and they killed my wife, Mina. I was young and foolish, and didn't have the sense realize just who he was. He was just another asshole soldier to me, at the time. If I had been smarter about things, I'd have hunted him down and killed him myself. I guess I just lost it when his men killed her...I buried her, and I took off wandering. I should've killed him myself by now. It's my fault, anyway..." He spoke in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry..." Violet apologized on behalf of her evil father. It was the least she could do, given that he was a vile being who hid under the cloak of justice. It certainly didn't surprise her - - Maro wasn't truly about his country or protection of his people, he was all for himself and his political status and reputation. Violet cringed from the very thought of that despicable man she had to call a father. "I'd certainly not put it past an isidious being like Maro. Believe me, if I have my say in this, you can tear his very heart out. You can avenge your wife. I'll see to it." She proclaimed, feeling a burning sense of justice in her heart.

The Vampire's eyes grew wide in surprise, as if he didn't expect her response. "...You mean that?" He inquired, his voice unsure.

"Certainly. I never knew your beloved, but I'm most certain she was a lucky woman to have such a devoted husband. It's hard to find a good, loyal man around these parts. I'll help you to the highest of my capabilities." Violet nodded, feeling a desire to fight the injustices her father had committed in the name of the Empire.

"Thank you...Violet..." The Vampire replied, her name gliding off his tongue and crashing into her like dark waters over a high cliff. There was just something about the way he said it, and the way he looked into her eyes. Somehow, she couldn't help but feel something from it. This man grew more intriguing by the minute.

* * *

Babette sat in the dark corner of the Windpeak Inn, quietly watching her prey. He was a traveller, and apparently a sot, considering he'd downed enough Ale to make a small army intoxicated. He was also an elderly man, much to Babette's approval. The older ones were easier to lure away. They had weakened senses, were less aware of their surroundings, and were more prone to sympathizing with a child in need.

"You, lass! Get...me...'nother...r-round, will ya?" He slurred, summoning the red-haired vixen that worked at the inn.

Babette watched with amusement as he sent the girl away with a drunken slap to the rear, in turn causing a retaliating slap to his face. "Haha...You're a f-feisty lass, eh...?" He cackled, tripping over his own intoxicated words.

Yes, he was quite ready for the taking. The poor drunkard was probably so full of alcohol that Babette would suffer a hangover the morning after feeding on him. As Babette watched the drunken fool, the fiery-haired girl approached her.

"You poor dear...Still no sign of your parents, huh?" The pretty young woman asked.

"No..." Babette feigned her best child-like pout. "I wish Momma and Poppa would come get me. They said they'd be back by now..." She trembled, voice quivering and eyes welling with tears. She looked pitifully at the young woman, who seemed to completely believe and sympathize with her little act.

"I know, dear. Here, I got this for you. I know it's not much, but it's food. You stay as long as you like. No need in you freezing to death out there in the cold." The tavern girl smiled, placing an apple and a small jug of milk on the tabe in front of Babette.

"Oh, thank you, nice lady." Babette smiled pitifully at the young woman. From the corner of her dark eye, Babette spotted the old drunkard leaving the tavern from behind the crimson haired girl. She quickly fixed her gaze back to the woman. "I'll take this with me. I want to see if Momma and Poppa have come back for me."

The woman gave Babette a concerned, pitied look. "Well, just come back if it gets too cold for you, dear. We don't need you freezing to death."

"Thank you ma'am." Babette nodded, wandering out of the tavern not far behind the old, staggering man.

She followed the old man out of Dawnstar, looking about herself before she tossed the jug of milk and apple down in the thick snow. She could hear his raspy, inebriated voice singing a garbled version of "The Age of Aggression" in the darkness of night. He stumbled his way off the beaten path and to a small wooded area, where he disappeared shortly. Babette watched him stagger out from the thicket, fumbling with his trousers. The old sot stopped to relieve himself, apparently.

Babette approached the man, who stood, squinting to get a better look at her. "What on Nirn...are...you doing...out here, little girl?" He slurred, his speech thickly laced with the accent of alcohol.

"My Momma and Poppa left me here. They said they would come back for me, but I can't find them now. They left me this. They told me to sell it if I needed coin to eat with, sir." She stated innocently, pulling a Skooma bottle out from her satchel.

The elderly man's eyes widened at the sight of it. "R-really...How...much...? I haven't had a b-bottle of Skooma in...a...while..." His wrinkled lips curved in a dumb, drunken grin.

"Um, I don't know. Momma and Poppa didn't tell me how much to say. Do you know what this costs, sir?" She asked, luring the man in with her act of ignorance.

The man's wide eyes turned narrow and shifty. "Little girl...S-skooma...isn't worth much at...all...I'm afraid. I can only...give you...a coin...perhaps. Any m-more would be...too much for that old...stuff..." He slurred, his lips hungry with greed.

Oh, he was a rotten one. It was a good thing he'd be dead by the next morning. The nerve of him - - letting an innocent child nearly starve for a little fix. Good thing this child wasn't innocent, and wasn't really a child, for that matter.

"Okay!" Babette smiled happily, holding the bottle out as the greedy old sot jerked it from her tiny hands, carelessly flicking a coin in her direction. "Thank you, good sir!" She grinned mischeviously, grabbing the snow-covered coin and waiting patiently.

"Yeah, yeah." He spat, eagerly pulling the cork and guzzling down the drink. Babette stood in still, silent anticipation, watching traces of the poisionous mixture within trickle down his hungry mouth. The fool must've been too drunk to taste the difference.

Before long he'd drained the bottle dry, tossing it to the ground. "You're still...here?" He gave her a strange look, teetering where he stood.

"Yes, sir." She smiled innocently.

"S-shouldn't you be going...s-somewhere? You know...To get s-something...to eat or w-whatever?" He slurred irritably.

"Funny you should mention that." Babette's voice lowered, her demeaner changing instantly from a naive child to the dark being that she was. She pulled out a masterfully mixed antidote to neutralize the poison she'd ingest along with his blood, drinking from the small vile and dropping it in the deep snow.

The man slowly sank, one leg buckling, then the other. "W-what's ha-happening?" He began to cough and sputter, clutching at his throat as he fell on his back, gasping for air.

Babette calmly walked over to the dying old man. She held the coin over him, her small silhouette menacing in the darkness. She opened her tiny hand, dropping it on his writhing body. "Here, sir. It appears I don't need it, after all. I've found something to eat."

...

Babette wiped the remaining traces of blood from her lips, walking back into Dawnstar. Two Pale guards stood patrolling at the edge of town, chatting amongst each other as Babette slinked by in the darkness, unnoticed.

"I don't give a damn for that deserter either, but they say Haldor has the pass phrase to the other Black Door in Falkreath." A thick Nord voice caught her ear, causing her to freeze from hearing the subject of their gossip. She'd already heard news of a possible traitor from Ava and Cicero, but no one was sure who it could be. Babette quietly crept in the shadows, listening to the two guards and hoping for further information on the matter.

"Haha. It's a pity no one knows how to get into Black Door around here. We'd have those murderous cutthroats exterminated by now. I wonder how those damn Imperials always seem to get a hold of all that information. Those milk-drinking Penitus Oculatus Agents broke into it last time." The female Nord remarked, shaking her head.

"I've heard the Dragonborn's been seen meeting up with some young blonde in a tavern somewhere in Skyrim. Word travels fast around here, so it could be bloody anywhere. Some say she's an assassin herself. I don't know. Maybe it's all a bunch of baseless drivel. Only Talos knows..." The male guard stated.

Babette's dark eyes narrowed. Little did that guard realize those weren't just mindless rumors. There was a traitor in their midst, and Babette knew one dark sibling who fit their description completely...


	30. Chapter 30: Prophecy Foretold

**Author's Note: ** _Wow, 30 whole chapters already! First of all, I want to thank all you readers out there for stopping by - - you guys are awesome and I appreciate each and every one of you! I actually finished this fic a short while back (of course, I'm still in the process of touching it up in places before I post it), with a total of 43 chapters. I'm posting chapters 30 and 31 tonight, leaving a total of 12 chapters left until the end. I have to admit, it turned out way longer than I ever expected. Writing this fic from this point forward has been a total roller-coaster of emotions for me, both high and low, and I hope that it brings about the emotions and entertainment that I hope it will. I'll still post a chapter a week sometime every Saturday (Eastern Time, US), and I plan to post the two final chapters together. Once again, thank you all. _

* * *

Chapter 30: Prophecy Foretold

Ava woke to find herself alone in her sleeping quarters. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sleeping, but she felt as if she'd completely recovered, her body feeling as healthy and absent from pain as ever. She yawned wide, stretching and standing on her feet for the first time in what seemed ages.

She remembered fading gently into slumber with the jester sleeping softly atop her lap. Ava still had no recollection of how she'd collapsed like Babette had previously mentioned. Although she felt rather curious, she had a strange feeling that she'd find out when the time came. Why did she feel so calm at the moment? She remembered feeling so frightened before, which had been in complete contrast to her current feelings. It all made very little sense to Ava.

She scrounged about her dresser, finding a fresh dress to pull over her. Feeling the ache of hunger and thirst, she calmly strolled out of her room and into the hallway leading to the dining area.

Noticing a small figure lurking in the shadows of the corridor, she squinted, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"It's good to see you up and about." Babette approached her.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." Ava smiled gratefully. "It's like I'd never fell ill to begin with..." Her voice trailed off, as she noted just how strange that was.

"Well you did have us a bit worried, dear. Especially Cicero. Poor fellow. I thought I was going to have to slip him a sleeping potion to knock him out. He wouldn't leave your side. " The tiny Vampire grinned.

"Where is Cicero, anyway?" Ava wondered on the whereabouts of her sweet, faithful Keeper. She'd instantly missed his presence as she woke. Strangely, she craved being near him more than ever now. It was as if every defense keeping her from diving into his arms had been lifted. Maybe admitting to him how she felt had slowly opened her up to him. Maybe being closed off for so long proved to do more harm than protection, and all she had really needed was to be honest with herself and come clean.

"I believe he's with the Night Mother. I'm sure he would like your company, though. He always does." Babette remarked, now stretching from fatigue. "Well, I believe it's time for my nap. I've had a long night. Have fun with Cicero." She grinned slyly, continuing toward her sleeping quarters.

Ava walked by the large dining table, casually grabbing a half-empty bottle of wine and a stale piece of bread that had probably been left out for a bit too long. She pattered up the stairs, her bare feet feeling the calming stone floor beneath. Ava spotted Cicero, kneeling before the Night Mother's ancient tomb, placing various flowers and candles about her shrine. She could smell a fragrant mixture of wild flora and spices in the air as she watched him quietly work.

He'd been so faithful - - so completely unfaltering and devoted. She pondered on how she ever came to love such a man - - a man who's innermost being was a contradiction of itself. Cicero was comparable to double-edged sword, with one edge being the complete opposite of the other. One side was blood-thirsty, cunning, and insane. The other side of his being was deeply convicted in his beliefs, totally loyal, and completely unwavering. Ava realized she loved both halves of her Keeper - - the jester and the man himself.

She quietly seated herself, taking a bite off the stale loaf and watching him ignite a bundle of Deathbell and Nightshade, painting the air with the sweet-smelling smoke emmitted from it.

Ava washed her dry bread down with a splash of wine, clearing her throat to catch his attention. He froze, hearing her voice echoing througout the room.

_"...Listener?" _ He slowly turned, his amber eyes wide with curiosity. They locked with hers, his face forming an equally wide grin.

"It looks nice. You do good work, Keeper." She smiled, gesturing to his meticulously arranged decor.

_"Oh, Listener!" _ He brushed his hand about, as if gesturing to push her compliment to the side. _"You FLATTER poor foolish Cicero!" _He chuckled merrily, placing his burning incense neatly upon a silver platter in front of the tomb and seating himself beside Ava. _"Listener seems to be feeling better, correct?" _

"Yes. Much, much better." She smiled warmly.

_"Will Listener do Cicero but a small, TINY little favor?" _ He leaned in, asking her in a soft tone.

Ava shrugged, still smiling. "Sure. What is it?"

_"KINDLY stop worrying Cicero with your near-death experiences, Listener. He isn't sure he can take ANOTHER one of those. TWO have been plenty enough for him! One more and Cicero thinks he'll go along with you! You know what they say, Listener - - third time is a CHARM!" _ He grinned mischeviously, raising an eyebrow.

Ava chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Fine. I'll try harder not to die from now on." She teased, noting his devilish look softening.

_" Cicero is serious, you know. He's not sure he could go on. Don't scare him like that again..." _ He spoke soberly, pushing a strand of dark hair away from Ava's eyes.

Her heart began to thump a bit harder, as she looked in his loving, worried eyes. She felt an urge to kiss him right then and there, but thought better of it. It would be too abrupt - - too direct. She needed to speak candidly to him first. She needed to let him know that she wanted to be with him.

_"Is everything alright, Listener?" _He purred, now petting her long black tresses.

"Um...Cicero..." Ava fumbled about for words, eyeing her bare feet. "There's something I need to tell you. I think there's something you should know..." She turned to meet eyes with him. His eyes were still a bit tired, but hopeful. He wore his signature grin, appearing so innocent with but a glimmer of the mischief beneath. He leaned a bit closer, his full attention set to her. His features were so devilsihly handsome. Despite signs of being aged well past her years, his sharp, attractive features were now magnified by her welling desire to be with him. Ava's mouth gaped. "I-I want you to know that I - -"

The rough grating of harsh stone quickly diverted both their attentions. Unexpectedly, the Black Door had opened, causing Ava and her Keeper to stand involuntarily. Hurried footsteps could be heard echoing down the entrance, as Vottur and Violet entered Ava's line of sight.

Vottur slightly bowed his head. "Listener, there's something we need to discuss with you. It's urgent."

* * *

"What's all the fuss about?" Babette yawned, as Violet watched her enter the room. The tiny Vampire appeared more than irritable as a result of the jester waking her from her slumber. She tiredly plopped herself in a chair at the end of the large dining table, where Vottur, Ava, Cicero, and Violet herself had been seated.

In all of her days, never once did Violet dream that she'd be sharing the same table with Tamriel's most infamous group of assassins. These were no mere sellswords or ruffians, they were the Dark Brotherhood, and the very thought of her alliance with them gave her a rush of both vengeance and justice. Just knowing that Maro would detest her involvement with such an orginazation made her all the more satisfied with herself.

Violet could hear a nervous Ava clearing her throat from the head of the table. "Vottur and Violet just returned from Solitude. They've just informed me that the Legion plans to infiltrate Falkreath on the first of Sun's Dawn. We're coming up with a plan of action, and I didn't want to leave you out." Ava explained, her voice a bit shaky as she tapped her fingers on the table, as if to release her pent up anxiety.

"Of course. I understand, Ava. It's just that Cicero's lunatic face is not the first thing I'd like to see hovering inches from my own as I wake up." Babette scowled at the now frowning Keeper by Ava's side.

_"Fine, little IMP! See if you ever get Cicero's help again." _The Keeper pouted, folding his arms in protest and returning the glare to Babette.

"I'd hardly call that help..." The little Vampire rolled her dark eyes.

"If I may..." Violet cleared her throat, trying to break up the bickering and steer the conversation back to its appropriate route. "Vottur and I have devised a plan of sorts - - call it a counterattack, if you may. As you all know, no course of action is fool-proof, but we felt that our plan has a high probability of succeeding, should we pull it off." She explained, looking to Vottur, who sat directly across from her position, his dark eyes fixated on her. The previous night around the campfire, he'd eagerly agreed that they find a way to stop Maro. His eyes were just as intent and focused as they were now. She could tell that this heart-broken man had a vengeance burning inside him to be wreckoned with. From the moment he laid his Vampiric eyes on Maro, she could see the flame her father had ignited in Vottur. It was the same flame that burned inside her very core.

"I'm listening..." Babette rubbed her tiny chin, seeming allured by where this was going.

"You see, the Legion has not the faintest idea that there happens to be a traitor in their midst, and that traitor is me. They ignorantly think that just because the Dragonborn has a supposed liason of some sort, that we will be blissfully unaware of their plight. This is where I can deal the most damage to my father and his minions, and where you all shall vastly reap the benefits." Violet continued, her voice becoming more prominent and strong with both urgency and exhileration from what she was about to speak of.

"If you all shall agree to it, Vottur and I can set this plan in motion. We can travel to Windhelm, where I shall meet with the Legion's enemy - - Ulfric Stormcloak. I'll offer my services, which would be to provide them with the information concerning the Legion's attack on Falkreath, if they agree not to harm us in the process. The Stormcloaks know nothing of Maro and Tullius' plans, and if I offer...certain knowledge...to Ulfric, he can concoct a surprise attack. The Legion will be severely crippled, not expecting this, and will be forced to retreat. Who knows, maybe Ulfric and his men can do away with my father while he's at it." Violet smiled, feeling the intensity of what was sure to come.

Violet looked about the table full of silent, pondering assassins, hoping they would agree to the plan. She needed to bring Maro down at any cost, and this would be a brilliant way to start. She turned to Ava, who sat, hands clasped, biting her lip.

"What do you think, Ava?" Violet asked, urging a response from the finicky young woman.

Ava's blue eyes slowly met hers. "I...think this seems like a necessary risk. We need the upper-hand, and this is the way to gain it, it seems." She nodded, as Violet felt a flood of excitement flow through her veins. Ava may have seemed quiet and anxious, but she apparently did have a good head on her shoulders and knew a good idea when she heard one. "I think this would be best for the Brotherhood. That is my number one concern, after all..." Ava's soft voice trailed off.

"I agree. If war is inevitable, then we should strike first. Who knows, if we pull this off, the Dark Brotherhood may go completely unscathed in the matter. " Babette nodded hopefully.

_"Hmmm...Cicero thinks it to be a BRILLIANT idea!" _ The jester crooned. _"Oooohh, just think of all the BLOODSHED. Of all the MURDER! Hehe! And in service to our DREAD FATHER himself, nonetheless! Hoohoo! Mother would be so PROUD of her little ones!" _Cicero turned to Ava. _"Especially YOU, my Listener! You've made Mother so HAPPY! Cicero is SURE of it!" _ He beamed, throwing an arm around her shoulder and causing her to form an uncomfortable expression.

Violet watched as the girl blushed, showing a small trace of embarassment as she smiled. The Listener and her Keeper certainly were an interesting pair. It was obvious to Violet that Cicero was quite fond of his Listener. However, Ava was a bit harder to read than the blatant fool. Violet often wondered what it felt like to be so fond of someone. Growing up with a noble status meant an arranged marriage, which like almost every noble tradition, she utterly despised. Her potential suitors had been the type of warty old men that made her blood boil - - scheming and manipulative, just like her father. Usually they were older and pig-headed, looking for a young trophy to claim as their wife for bragging rites. Of course, she wouldn't submit to them, for she valued her sharp intellect and allowed not one being to dominate her and make her fall mindlessly into their system.

"We need to alert the others." Vottur stated, looking to Ava, who now wore a look of surprise.

"Oh...So you mean, Nazir and the others made it back?" Ava questioned, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes. Forgive me for not informing you earlier, but we had to be in Solitude quickly and it slipped my mind. The assassin is residing in Falkreath as we speak." He informed, his low voice unwavering. Now this was a man Violet didn't mind being in the presence of. He seemed to be everything her father was not - - loyal, devoted, and considering how he felt about his deceased wife, had the ability to love deeply. She couldn't help but remind herself of how lucky his former wife had been to have a husband like that. Living a lonely life as Maro's personal servant, Violet had often wished to have someone like that. Of course, over time she became personally married to her achievements. Her constant companions were knowledge to sharpen her mind and training to strengthen her body. Constantly improving herself was a nice distraction, but proved to never fully take away her hurt or loneliness.

"No, it's fine, Vottur. I'm just glad they've returned safely." Ava replied, showing obvious signs of relief amidst the stressful situation. "You are right, we need to let them know what's going on. You two should rest here for the time being. When night comes, it should be safer to travel back."

"Very well." Vottur nodded, turning to Violet. "We leave tonight, then."

"Yes, of course." Violet agreed, feeling a slight flutter in her chest when meeting eyes with him again. Suddenly, she sighed to herself, as she realized that she may be stuck in the prison chamber once more. She looked about herself warily. "So...where do I stay this time...?" She hesitantly asked, dreading the response.

Violet looked back to Vottur, who's dark eyes still seemed fixated on her. The edge of his usually deathly straight lips turned slightly upward in a small grin. He turned to Ava. "I've been in her company for some time now. She seems to be quite trustworthy." Violet couldn't believe this man was actually taking a stand in her favor.

Ava studied for a brief moment, then met eyes with Violet once more. "You can take one of the guest rooms if you like. You may not be an assassin, but you are a tremendous help to us. We won't keep you chained up any longer. I do hope you understand it was a precautionary thing and nothing personal." The young woman stated, sounding more like the true leader she was underneath the layers of fearfulness and insecurity that often blanketed her qualities.

"Thank you." Violet smiled warmly, feeling grateful for the dark embrace she'd been granted by Ava. She turned to Vottur, who's handsome grin grew just a fraction.

"Well, I guess that's it for now..." Ava trailed off, suddenly seeming tired. "You both need your rest, I suppose. You have much to do ahead of you." She stated, standing up and stretching from fatigue.

"Come with me. I'll show you to your room." The large Vampire stood, volunteering to escort Violet to her sleeping quarters. Violet stood, trailing behind him, her heart fluttering wildly as he led the way.

* * *

Ava drug her heavy legs up to the large wooden door, creaking it open and entering her sleeping quarters. She wasn't sure if it was perhaps the constant stream of unnerving news that kept coming her way, or the strange illness that fell upon her lately, but she'd grown suddenly very weary as the assassins discussed their next move.

Feeling relieved for the dissipation of the group, she caught Cicero distracted by the continuation of his previous bickering with the small Vampire, who demanded that he learn a new method of waking people up - - preferably a less disturbing way. Seeing his back turned, Ava made her way to her bed. The overwhelming fatigue and sickness had made its way up her body, and she felt simply too drained to speak with Cicero at the moment. Now was perhaps not the time to lay her heart out. She'd have to wait until she felt less ill.

She gently closed the door behind her, sitting defeatedly at the edge of her large bed, her hand on her aching forehead. Ava tiredly kicked off her boots, pulling her velvety covers back and wearily nestling herself beneath the blankets.

_Yes, sleep my child..._

"Wh-what?" Ava whimpered, as the world faded to darkness.

...

Blackness. There was an infinite ocean of blackness as far as the eye could see. Ava wondered where she was, and if this was perhaps a strange, unnerving dream of sorts. She did just go to sleep, didn't she? And that voice - - the one in her thoughts, or perhaps one she heard, she wasn't so sure which - - it was the last thing she could fathom before the world fell dark.

Ava raised from her rich crimson blankets, looking about herself. She was still safely in her bed, but the world was so dark - - so_ empty._

"H-hello?" Ava yelped timidly, hearing her voice echo perhaps a thousand times at once, causing her to cover her ears until the looping echoes subsided.

_Yes, my child? _

"What is this?" Ava asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

_It is time, dear one. I shall reveal this to you._

The darkness parted ways, as if two ebony-hued curtains opened before her. A violet-tinged light formed in Ava's line of sight. She held her breath, terrified of what was happening. As the spectral being materialized in front of her bed, a wave of memory flooded back into Ava's awareness. She instantly remembered everything that happened the last time she collapsed - - the sickness, the intense flashes of memory, and the Night Mother colliding with her body in some traumatic, agonizing way.

The body formed, but instead of being the illuminated, transparent being as Ava'd seen her for years now, the Night Mother formed into a living, breathing real woman. The violet-blue haze shot about, wiping over Ava's surroundings and painting them back to life. This place suddenly appeared to be her bedroom again, with the opaque quality of its original form. Was this her bedroom, or simply a hallucination?

The beautiful mer stood in real breathing form, wearing a white, hugging satin dress on her full, vuluptous body. She appeared to be even more stunning in this form, if it were possible. The beautiful, tall Dunmer smiled, sitting at the foot of Ava's bed. She spread her thick lips to speak. "Are you alright, my dear?" Her now rich, silky voice purred as she placed a hand on the blanket, gently touching Ava's leg that lay underneath. Her voice no longer sounded ethereal and god-like, but low and smooth, and there was a breath and fullness to it. Her voice was soothing to Ava's ears, instantly calming her at the sound of it. There was quite a motherly quality to it.

Ava pondered the question for a moment, half in shock. She actually_ did_ feel alright. She didn't feel tired, ill, or afraid at this moment, now that the Mother was here with her. "Y-yes. I think so." Ava breathed, letting the tension fall from her throat.

"I knew you would be." She chuckled, her laughter rolling like dark waves of black velvet off her sharp tongue. "Tell me, Ava. Why is it that you think you are here?" The Mother asked curiously, as if to prod her brain.

"I'm not sure..." Ava sighed, feeling confused that she'd be asked such a question. "Maybe it has something to do with the Prophecy, but now I'm not so sure. Everything is a blur, really."

"You are a bright one, my Listener." She nodded slowly. "You may wonder why I've come to you in such a way. I did so because you must understand. Telling you in my old manner would only break you. I needed you here, with me..." She spoke, reaching out her long, elegant fingers to Ava.

Feeling herself sink inside, Ava reached a hesitant hand out to grasp the warm, vibrant skin of the Mother. "You see..." The Night Mother leaned in, her red eyes looking directly into Ava's. "You are chosen. You are to bring about change, my precious child of darkness. Our Dread Father loves nothing more than change. _I _love nothing more than to pull the strings that lead to change. Change is not simply good or evil, dear one - - much like darkness. It simply is."

"What does all this...mean?" Ava gulped, knowing that it had to be something soul-shaking for the Matron to speak to her like this.

"You've brought about many changes to the Brotherhood. You were ordained by Sithis himself to be our Listener...for a time..." She explained, Ava instantly tensing in hearing her last three words.

"For...a _time_?" Ava asked meekly.

"Yes. There comes a time for all things, dear Listener. You've brought about growth through me, you will enter destruction through me, and most important of all...You will bring the rebirth through my doing." The Night Mother's velvety voice grew louder and more dominant with each word.

"Rebirth?" Ava bit her lip, bracing herself.

"Rebirth is change. Change will bring about a new Listener...That is why I must speak to you now, for time is of the essence. You are perfect for Sithis' prophecy. It is his doing that you shall ignite the fire that fuels our dark family. You_ must_ ignite the flame, Ava. You must conquer the final step in securing my dark children and their heirs once more..."

Ava couldn't speak, feeling a single tear trail down her face. Was this what it sounded like? No, it couldn't be. Finally she swallowed back her fears, "What's going to happen to me?" She asked, her voice frail and timid.

"I will guide you in battle. I am part of you now. But it is a battle of one, my child. It is yours, and yours alone. The Dragonborn knows your whereabouts, as you will be in Dawnstar on the First of Sun's Dawn. You will be alone. You shall end him with my guidance and power, precious Listener." The Night Mother purred, now rubbing her hand comfortingly.

"But-" Ava's voice quivered. "He's the Dragonborn. I won't survive..."

"My precious dark one...There is a time for change, and we cannot fight the flow of time. You will end him, trust my words...Word shall reach all of Tamriel that the Dark Brotherhood slayed the Dragonborn, and the we will be feared like none other." The Matron said, her smooth voice full of power.

"But...what...about...me?" Ava choked back her tears.

"You are young, dear one. You understand very little of these matters. Remember what your faithful Keeper says, Ava...There is merriment in the Void. Such is a true thing. Your reign as Listener is drawing nigh..." The Night Mother smiled warmly.

"So...I'm going to...die?" Ava breathed heavy, tears now forming.

"You understand little, child. You will simply be reborn...This is not the end for you. Now you must travel with the future Listener to Falkreath and speak to him of these matters, since it is not yet his time to hear my voice...You must let him know his fate, and tell him the binding words so that your Keeper will not do away with him..." The Night Mother informed.

Ava's heart began to plummet, now feeling the Night Mother's arms around her, bringing her in for a warm embrace. "Ssshhhh..." The Mother soothed, as Ava began to softly cry. "I love all my dark ones, and I favor you deeply. You shall be taken care of. Your life has been a legacy of darkness. I will make sure your suffering ceases in the Void. You will discover much, and you will find your happiness soon, my child. There is more to be revealed than this life can give you..."

Ava didn't comprehend how, but hearing the Mother's words, both deeply saddened her and, much to her surprise, flooded her with an intense comfort. She somehow trusted and believed the Matron would take care of her. The Night Mother - - the one who gave her meaningless life purpose again, the one who Ava had strived to please, despite her weaknesses, was going to insure that she'd be happy. Ava made sure to hold on to that, no matter how dark and twisted things seemed.

"Ahhh..." The Night Mother released her embrace, smiling. "I sense you are strong. I can feel your doubts clearing, child. You are a special one - - Sithis sees that, and _I _see that. Your inner-power grows."

"Who is the new Listener?" Ava pondered, now feeling strong enough to ask.

"He is a good fit, and I am sure you will be happy with his reign. He has the thirst for blood, the deep yearning for revenge in his heart, and now a loyal devotion to his dark family. Follow Vottur to Falkreath, my child. Tell him of his fate - -tell him the binding words you once spoke for me. A new era is rising...I can feel it in my grasp..." The Night Mother grinned widely, flashing her jagged grin.

Ava felt an overwhelming comfort in her very being. Her dear companion would make a wonderful, trustworthy leader. She couldn't have picked a better sibling heself. "I'm...truly happy it will be him..." Ava smiled, wiping her tears away.

"Oh, yes...He has a vengeance like none other. His strong will can overthrow the enemy. He will not rest until his loved one is avenged. He fits perfectly. His Vampiric blood will allow him to reign for many, many years..." The Night Mother began to laugh richly. "Just tell him the words, or your Keeper will put an end to that..."

Ava's heart sank, instantly reminded of Cicero. "What about Cicero? Will I see him again?"

"In time, child...He has a destiny of his own to fulfill...But do not fret. It's not the end. It is _never_ the end, my dark one..." The Mother grinned wickedly, reminding her of Cicero for some odd reason.

"I'm going to miss him..." Ava sighed, resting her chin on her fist.

"I do not like to invade in personal affairs...I normally allow fate run it's course, but you two really are made for each other, don't you think?" The Mother raised a brow. "You do love him. I can easily see that. You can do as you wish, dear one, but I would enjoy his love while you are in your current realm. You'll know when the moment is right, Ava..."

"It's so odd. I was terrified, but now I'm strangely okay. I feel okay...with this...I don't understand..." Ava wondered.

"It's your inner-power and darkness. You've always guarded it closely, hiding beneath the fragile, troubled layers of your psyche. Outward appearances would prove you to be soft and gentle like clay, but deep underneath you are strong, violent, and fierce, and you've held on. You made the best of your darkness, and you shall be greatly rewarded. You will find merriment in the Void. Now, I must leave you. Time is fleeting, cherished one." The Mother began to pet Ava's long black hair in a quite motherly fashion, causing her to smile faintly in response. Ava felt a deep love and fondness for the Matron well up from her heart, spilling into her very being.

"Thank you, Mother..." Ava grinned, feeling somehow complete.

"Take heed, my child. It is not over for you._ It is never over_." She watched the Matron's thick red lips smile a final time, before the world smothered out to suffocating darkness.

...

Ava raised up from her bed, shot back to reality in an instant, feeling unusually relaxed and well.

_**It is never over**._

Ava sighed with relief, now in complete understanding of the once-cryptic voice.


	31. Chapter 31: Goodbyes

Chapter 31: Goodbyes

Vottur had just finished packing his things, leaving his sleeping quarters, when approaching footsteps caused him to whip around.

Ava stood in the shadows of the corridor, her blue eyes filled with a look that told him she had something important to say. "Vottur..." She spoke softly. "I know you'll be leaving soon with night approaching. I need to travel back to Falkreath with you and Violet." She said urgently.

"But, Listener...Why would you do that? It's too risky for you to stay in Falkreath with us. The Legion will be there soon. It's only a matter of time." Vottur warned, not understanding why his Listener would go directly into harm's way.

"Yes, I know it's a strange request." Ava shook her head, looking at the floor. "But you must listen to me. There is something I must tell you. It's urgent."

"Tell me now, then." He demanded, refusing to put her at risk. "There's no need for you to go risking your life. You're their primary target, Listener."

"I can't tell you now. It has to be in Falkreath. I have to do as the Night Mother instructs me. She came to me, and it deeply concerns you, Vottur." Ava softly demanded, surprising him. What did the Night Mother want with _him_?

Vottur nodded hesitantly, though he had an unsettling feeling about this. However, if the Night Mother ordered this, he would surely obey. "Very well, Listener."

Ava gave a brief nod in response. "Good. I'll get my things - - and please, don't tell anyone of this. It strictly concerns the two of us for now. Okay?" She asked, her blue eyes hopeful of his compliance.

"Yes, Listener." He slightly bowed. Of course he would obey her - - he always did. His devotion to her never faltered.

* * *

Babette stood with the three others, who were ready to depart from the Sanctuary, scratching her tiny head and wondering why in Oblivion Ava would leave with Vottur and Violet. "Are you _sure_ Cicero didn't do something again? I know he did last time, and I've already had to scold him once myself." She huffed, placing her tiny hands on her hips. She figured it had to be that foolish Keeper of theirs, as it usually was.

Babette saw Ava's mouth upturn, as a soft chuckle fell from it. "No, not at all. It's a different matter. Unfortunately, that's all I can say for now." Ava certainly didn't seem upset, if that's what it was. Ava's face suddenly contorted in a confused look. "Where is Cicero anyway?" She asked, looking about.

"Frankly, I have no idea. I haven't seen him in a couple of hours." She shrugged, wondering what he could possibly be up to this time.

_"CICERO IS HERE!" _The jester's screeching voice came belting out of a passageway to answer Ava's question. Babette figured the sneaky little man had probably been listening in the shadows for some time, for all they knew.

"Where were you?" Babette asked accusingly.

_"OH! Cicero was just sitting happily in his room, buffing away at his hilt!" _He barked merrily, causing a look of confusion and disgust among his fellow assassins. He then scowled, catching on to what he'd said. _"Not like that. Naughty, naughty minds you all have. Tsk, tsk..." _He shook his head, hands placed firmly on his hips in protest. _"He does have an ACTUAL weapon you know...and it DID need to be cleaned properly." _

"Well while you were doing _that, _you nearly missed seeing Ava before she leaves." Babette scolded the jester.

Cicero's expression turned to a deeper frown, as he turned to Ava. _"WHY is Listener leaving THIS time?!" _He fussed.

"It's important this time, Cicero. That's all I can tell you." She answered regretfully.

_"NO! You can't leave with the big Blood-sucker AGAIN!" _He wailed, looking pitiful and frustrated.

"I have to, Cicero." She explained, patting him on the shoulder.

_"Then TELL Cicero WHY!" _He demanded, as Babette sighed at his neediness.

"She can't, jester. Leave her be." Vottur intervened, his low voice growling with annoyance.

"I do hate to interrupt, but we need to depart as soon as possible, I'm afraid." Violet chimed in, reminding them of the task at hand.

"She's right." Vottur agreed, as Violet quietly beamed at his agreement with her. "We have too much on our plate to stay and argue."

_"Then CICERO is going TOO!" _He said imperitively, glaring at Vottur.

"No. Just stay here out of the way, fool." Vottur growled, turning his back and heading toward the entrance of the Sanctuary.

_"Listener?!" _ He whimpered, Babette noting Ava's pitied look.

"Vottur...I'm sorry." Ava turned to the Nord, who stopped in his tracks at the sound of her voice. "I need to let him come with us." She remarked, as the jester's face lit up.

"Very well, Listener. If it is your wish." He replied obediently, though frustratedly.

_"OHHH! Cicero THANKS you kind, sweet Listener!" _He gleamed, bounding over and hugging Ava tightly.

"O-okay..." She said, flustered and nearly smothering from the tight hug. "Just hurry and get your things." She ordered gently, as Babette watched the jester scramble back to his quarters.

"Don't worry, Ava. I'll stay behind." Babette said, secretly feeling relieved they were all leaving. She had different matters to tend to, anyway. After hearing that rumor back in town, she had her sights set on a certain blonde-headed assassin. She couldn't come right out and accuse the vile mage, but she could if she had proof. Being around all those years, Babette could easily see that Lielle showed all the characteristics of a traitor. She'd seen many traitors in her lifetime, and Lielle fit perfectly in that category.

Babette watched as Cicero scurried back to the others, and the four of them exited the Sanctuary, leaving her as the only Speaker. She planned to leave later in the night, once the four of them had a good lead on her. With most of the initiates and assassins coming and going, fulfilling their various duties and contracts, they'd probably not miss her for a few days. Either way, she was going to find Lielle, and if her gut was right, make her pay...

* * *

Temani avidly cleaned a dusty old bookshelf in the study, turning to Nazir. The Redguard happened to be seated at a nearby desk, writing away on a piece of parchment. "My, my, how good it does feel to clean something that actually deserves to be cleaned. My old Sanctuary in Bruma looked terrible no matter how hard I scrubbed it's filthy layers." He chattered, breaking the silence in the study.

"If you say so." The Redguard grunted, vigorously writing and paying little mind to the Altmer.

Temani clutched his cleaning rag, feeling a bit awkward. Surely Nazir wasn't brushing him off because he knew the _truth_ about him. No, of course not, he assured himself. The Redguard never came close enough to see the Altmer hiding in the bushes like the coward he truly was. It wasn't that he wanted to be that way, it was just that he was so _terrible _at killing. It was truly a curse of luck that he'd ended up in the Brotherhood, after all. Of course, after becoming an assassin, he had intended to do the best he could and honor Sithis and the Night Mother. Long ago, he'd made the decision to accept his fate and try to enjoy his newfound family at the time, despite his flaws.

Besides, living alone all those years in a purged, decimated Sanctuary had been getting to him. Truly, the magnitude of his loneliness was why he'd sent the letter to the Listener in the first place. Now, at least, he had a family once more. It was just that awful issue with his murdering abilities - - or lack thereof - - that felt so troublesome...He'd keep that to himself, however. It was too long and too tiring to explain to anyone, and he wasn't sure if they'd believe them if he told them.

Thinking deeply to himself, Temani hadn't realized that he'd been staring a hole through Nazir the whole time. The Redguard glanced up irritably at him. "What?" He huffed, making Temani quickly avert his gaze.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, sir. It's just..." He quickly eyed the parchment. "You seem awfully focused on your letter. May I ask what you are writing about?"

"First of all, don't call me sir." The Redguard grumbled. "I'm not one for niceties. Nazir is my name, so I suggest you say it. And, yes, you can ask, but that won't guarantee an answer from me." He scowled irritably.

"Oh, I see...Forgive my intrusion, sir...er...Nazir." Temani quickly fell into place cleaning once more, feeling as if Nazir was annoyoed by his mere presence.

Nazir sighed, apparently catching how harsh he'd sounded. "It's to a man we have ties with. His name's Delvin Mallory. He's a fence. I'm requesting an exchange - - that the Brotherhood will pay him dearly to lend some of his people to travel to Bruma and reconstruct the Sanctuary. Sithis only knows how much coin it'll take, given that place is a miserable, snow-covered wasteland, but I'll gladly hand it over for Delvin's services. With as many threats as we have, I'm certainly not sending any of our own out there." He informed Temani, making him feel better about inquiring.

"That is splendid news! I do hope our Sanctuary is restored to its former glory." He mused, suddenly hearing a loud rumble from upstairs.

Nazir stood, rolling up the parchment and placing it in a satchel on his person. "Vottur must be back with some news." He mumbled to himself, exiting the room.

Temani crept carefully out of the study, listening to the footsteps approaching. He walked out into the large central area, where they would surely meet for discussion. Waiting patiently, he saw Nazir walk back into view, followed by Vottur and Violet.

"Well, where's Ava?" Nazir puffed, looking to Vottur. "You said she's with you."

"She'll be here shortly. Cicero insisted on carrying her belongings for her and ended up dropping them all. They're outside picking them up as we speak." Violet piped in from behind the Vampire, who stood shaking his head in aggravated silence.

"For Sithis' sake, she brought that blathering idiot with her?" Nazir blew. "I should've known."

Ava - - just the person Temani wanted to meet. He'd finally have the chance to lay eyes on his Listener for the first time, and he felt deeply excited at the thought. He propped himself up against the cold wall, waiting eagerly to meet her.

He watched as everyone's heads turned, hearing a grating male voice bouncing off the cave walls. Nazir irritably placed a hand on his forehead, as a wild-looking, red-headed Imperial man came prancing out with a dozen satchels in his arms and on his back. Temani curiously raised an eyebrow, noting that he was adorned in a jester's motley. Temani hadn't seen a jester in years, and that was in Cyrodiil where they were aplenty. This certainly was a peculiar fellow.

The Imperial dropped his heavy load, turning to Temani. His amber eyes were wide and a huge grin spread devilishly across his features, making the Altmer a bit uneasy.

_"Oooohhh! Newest brother! Cicero WELCOMES Temani to our happy little family! Hehe!" _The man bounced about, clapping his hands.

"Oh, uh, pleased to make your aquaintance, good sir." Temani bowed, trying his best not to seem off-put around the strange man.

From behind the jester, a small figure quietly entered the room. Temani caught only a glimpse of her, for the jester stood much too close for his comfort, blotting out his view. Cicero glanced behind himself, turning back to Temani.

_"Oh, you MUST meet our dear, wonderful Listener!" _ He gleamed, grabbing the girl by the waist and pushing her forward, Temani seeing a surprised look on her face.

Wait. That face. No. No, it couldn't be. Temani's eyes widened and his heart pounded at the sight of her. A frantic feeling engulfed him, as he cleared his throat, fighting it back. "P-pleased to meet you, my Listener." He croaked out, his voice dry and raspy at the sight of her. He hoped for his life she never knew about him. He held his breath, waiting on pins and needles for her reaction to him.

She smiled gently, slightly bowing her head. "It's so good to finally meet you, Temani. I'm Ava. I'm happy to hear that we have yet another Sanctuary to restore." She turned to the fidgeting jester. "And I'm sure you've met our Keeper, Cicero."

Temani sighed deeply, relaxing himself. She apparently didn't remember him. Thank Sithis! "Oh, yes. So good to finally meet the both of you. Please let me know if I can be of service to you."

_"Oh, so KIND, so GENTLEMANLY! Temani isn't a THING like all the other snooty little elves Cicero has met! Indeed, the Keeper IS in need of your services." _The fool gestured to the large pile of knapsacks in the floor. _"Would you kindly OBLIGE dear Cicero in putting these in their proper places?"_

"Oh, yes, of course, good sir." He replied, helping the strange man with the task.

"Nazir, we need to speak with you." Temani could hear the young woman's soft voice behind him. He secretly cringed, realizing that his past was there to haunt him, whether she realized it or not.

* * *

It was the dead of night, as Vottur entered Ava's room while most of the Sanctuary was sound asleep. She'd summoned him into her room, and he was well aware of why. He stood to the side, watching her glance cautiously down the hallway, now quietly closing and locking the heavy door.

She seated herself at her table. "Thank you for taking me along. Look, I'm sorry about Cicero. I know he's a bother to you, but maybe you'll understand more when I tell you what I need to." She stated, looking into his dark eyes. Her face held an expression of both somberness and clarity, as if she were about to tell him something unnerving, yet purposeful.

"What is it, Listener?" He asked, now in the softer, friendlier tone he'd often speak in when the two were alone.

"Vottur, the Night Mother came to me as I slept. She wasn't just a spirit or being, like I'm used to seeing her as. No, she was as real and full of breath as you and I. She told me many things, many of which were about you." She smiled faintly, clasping her hands together on the table. "I have to go back to Dawnstar soon, as I know our day of war is approaching fast. Unknown to anyone but you and I, the Dragonborn will be waiting for me there. The Mother told me that I must face him...alone."

"...What?" Vottur's eye's widened, now seating himself on her bed. "But he's the Hero of Legends. How will you survive such a thing?!" He asked, his voice matching the worried feelings welling up in his chest.

Ava said nothing, her blue eyes twinkling in the candlelight with traces of tears. She gave him a sad smile. "She told me to tell you that you are next. You are her next chosen Listener, who will guide the Dark Brotherhood after my time comes to an end..."

Vottur couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be. This had to be some lie - - some cruel joke. He couldn't lose his Listener; she was near to his heart. "...No..." He whispered in disbelief. "It can't be..."

"Don't fret, my dear friend. The Mother has promised me many things in my next life, and I somehow find comfort in her words. I'm just glad it was you..." She reached her small hand to him, as he grasped it in his own.

"Why, Listener? Why me?!" Vottur could feel tears in his eyes for the first time since Mina. "I don't understand this...Why does the Night Mother want this? Why do I have to be the death of you?" He could hear his own voice falter at his words. This was too much, too fast. Vottur wasn't prepared for any of this. Was this even real?

"You aren't." Ava insisted, now seating herself beside him. "It is Sithis' will. The Night Mother believes you to be an unwavering force that will reign for a long, long while. I will set the change in motion, and you will fulfill it. I know you will." She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I...I don't know what do without you, Listener. You've always been there...You've been the one to understand me..." He choked back his tears, feeling her hand on his broad shoulder.

"The Night Mother told me to give you the binding words. You must say them to Cicero. Tell him 'Darkness Rises as Silence Dies'. Keep these words only in your head and heart, Vottur. They are sacred." Ava explained, her soft voice strangely soothing to hear.

"Very well, then. I will obey." He nodded, wiping his eyes. Never in a thousand lifetimes did he think that she'd be telling him this. He felt angry and confused that she'd have to leave him, but he knew it couldn't be helped. Fate could never be stopped. His life had been living proof of that fact.

"Please, whatever you do, don't let anyone know of this - - especially Cicero. He'll want to follow me, and he simply can't. She said he has his own destiny to fulfill, though I'm not sure what that will be. Besides, he...doesn't need to see that..." Vottur could hear her quivering voice break down. She loved the jester, just like Vottur loved Mina.

"I see why you let him come along. I'll keep him here, friend. For you, I will." He smiled, wiping the tears from her twinkling eyes. She wasn't Mina. She'd never be Mina. There was only one space in his dark heart for his beloved. But that didn't stop him from loving his Listener in a different way. Maybe in a different realm - - in a different lifetime, things may have been different between them. But they never tried to be that way. It was an unspoken rule between them - - a love that could never be_ that_ kind of love. They were both taken by another, and that was the way it would be. Forever. She was family, and when the time came, he wasn't sure just how he'd react from the emptiness and devastation her loss would bring. Vottur simply realized that once again, his life would be changed forever.

* * *

"Okay, dear. Now you wait here. I'll be back." Babette struggled off of the massive dark horse, now patting his side gently as she stood beside the ominous beast. She crept through the woods to the small, marshy town of Morthal.

Babette wasn't exactly sure that Lielle would be there, but she knew Lielle liked practically any tavern she laid eyes on. She knew the mage was familiar with this particular one, and that it was in a conveniently off-putting location. It would be the perfect meeting place, really.

She lurked about the night, her tiny feet trudging through muck as she eyed the mangled, wicked looking trees that bordered the small town. Thick fog hung low to the ground, hindering her vision. She could faintly make out the lights of the Moorside Inn. She walked up to the tavern, scraping layers of mud off her boots before entering.

"Oh, a visitor! Welcome!" A Redguard woman perked up from behind the counter, apparently surprised that anyone would enter. When she caught sight of Babette, her wide smile disappeared. "Oh...You're a...child...What on Nirn are you doin' in this place, girl?"

"I came to see Mama...She left me alone again." Babette pretended to sulk, hanging her head low and wringing her hands.

The Redguard left the counter and briskly walked over to Babette, a look of concern hanging on her face. "You mean to tell me your mother left a little girl like you all alone in a place like this? What in creation was she doin'?" the woman huffed, visibly upset that anyone would abandon a small child.

Babette feigned a trembling lip, "S-she told me she had to meet that big Nord man again. She said he's her friend with benefits... but I-I don't know what that means..." She forced tears out, now wiping them away pitifully and watching the woman hang on to her every word. Now was the perfect time to inquire. "D-did you see my mama?"

Babette watched the woman's brow furrow as she knelt in front of her, pondering. Her eyes suddenly narrowed, "What does your mama look like, dear?"

"She has blonde hair and wears dresses that are too little for her...She says men like her tiny dresses. She talks a lot and says stupid things, but..." Babette frowned, secretly amused with the chance to both put on a performance and insult her least favorite person in the Brotherhood. "I miss her so. I just wanna know where she went, ma'am. I wanna find her so I don't have to be alone..."

"As a matter of fact, I think I have seen your mama. She was in here just a couple of days ago with a large Nord man...If it wasn't her, it had to be her twin. The woman I saw sounds just like your mama, though..." the woman explained, as Babette pretended to light up with joy.

"R-really?! Oh, I'm so very happy! Where did mama go?! I have to go see her!" She giggled happily, clasping both hands together in a performance of joy.

"She mentioned Falkreath, I believe. I think they were headed for the town of Falkreath..." The Redguard thought it over.

"Oh, I thank you so much kind lady! I'll go to her right away!" Babette chirped gleefully, skipping away. She felt a sudden jerk, as the Redguard woman, seemingly panicked, grabbed her by the tiny arm.

"Dear, I can't just let you wander alone out there. You could get kidnapped, or worse, killed by some bandits. I just couldn't live with letting an innocent child into harms way." The woman explained, secretly grating on Babette's nerves. This woman's morals were slowing down her progress, and she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"B-but I have to find mama before she goes farther away!" Babette raised her voice in a childish, tantrum-like manner.

"I know, dear. Tell you what, I'll give you a room to stay in and I'll take you to Falkreath myself, first thing in the morning. I'd like to have a few words with your mama, anyway. She shouldn't be leavin' you like that..." The Redguard shook her head. "I'll be right back, dear. I'm gonna tidy up a room for ya..."

"Okay then..." Babette pouted, watching the woman head for a room at the back of the inn. As soon as the Redguard left her sight, she slipped out unnoticed and fled to the woods.

"I'm back, Shadowmere," Babette grinned, as the giant steed nuzzled her while she struggled to climb up on the saddle. He turned his massive head, his red eyes meeting her own. "Yes, she really is that stupid, I'm afraid. I guess that vile mage doesn't think anyone is onto her. Well, friend, it looks as if we're off to Falkreath." She said, as the horse nickered, galloping off into the night.

* * *

"If she's so weak and spineless, then why in Oblivion is she your leader?" Haldor grunted, gazing at the sunrise from atop the Falkreath watchtower. He casually took a few steps, kicking a freshly-killed Necromancer's corpse and watching it fall lifelessly with a dull thud. Studying his kill with a look of arrogant satisfaction he turned to Lielle. "It doesn't make any damn sense to me."

"Beats me," the mage shrugged nonchalantly. "Supposedly the Night Mother spoke to her or something. I don't care." Lielle scowled, carelessly fiddling with a sun-bleached human skull that sat upon an old table. "She's nothing to me anyway." Ava was the last thing Lielle wanted to talk about, and frankly, she couldn't wait until the useless woman would be gone for good.

Haldor smirked, "I don't believe that. If she was nothing to you, you wouldn't be so hostile. What's the deal, anyway? Why do you hate her so much?"

"Why would you go and ask a thing like that?! Are you taking up for her too, now?" Lielle snarled, feeling a burning heat run across her skin.

"Easy there, Breton. I could care less about the little twit. I'm just curious about you. So, what's the deal?" Haldor folded his massive arms, reiterating his point.

Lielle grew quiet, seating herself at the table and pushing the old skull out of her way. It fell across the top floor of the watchtower, rolling about as she calmed her boiling temper. "She's not fit to lead the Brotherhood. She's pathetic." She growled.

"Really, now? That's it? Well, apparently you're not fit to lead the Brotherhood either. You are a traitor." his gravelly voice hit her ears, causing her to fume again.

"Okay, Nord, why are you asking all these blasted questions? I know I'm a traitor! Why are you giving me a hard time anyway? I thought you were on my side!" Lielle huffed, infuriated with his offending behavior.

"Calm down, Breton. I told you, I _am_ on your side. I'm not trying to rag on you. All I'm sayin' is that leader nonsense doesn't sound like the real reason you hate this wench. I think it's something else." He gave her a suspicious glare, making her feel vunerable and angry.

"It's just..." Lielle's voice trailed off.

"What now? Don't tell me you of all people have nothing to say, big mouth." Haldor smirked, seating himself across from her.

"You ass," Lielle snorted. "Fine. It's just that I'm a damned good assassin. I've been a killer since I first murdered my instructor when I was a little girl." She said, thinking back to the pompous old mage her wealthy parents had hired to teach her about the arcane. He was so irritating - - always telling her what to do and scolding her for her slightest error. Of course, a quick blast of fire to the face burned those demanding lips shut once and for all. "Ava is weak and cowardly, and yet she gets held in this high regard. I, on the other hand, get nothing. All Ava hears is how great and special she is, while I get nothing but dirty looks from my fellow assassins. They hate me, but they love her. It makes me sick." Lielle hissed.

"So you're jealous?" Haldor laughed, grating on Lielle's last nerve.

"Look, if it's so funny to you, then maybe I'll leave!" She shot up from her seat, causing her chair to crash down.

"You know you aren't going anywhere, Breton. Besides, it is true isn't it?" Haldor asked, causing Lielle to cringe.

"Well how would you like it if you knew you were better, but got nothing while some weakling got everything you deserved?! I have a right to feel the way I do." Lielle barked.

"Heh...Well I wouldn't know anything about that. I have everything. I'm the Dragonborn." He grinned arrogantly.

"You're not helping..."Lielle growled.

"Don't worry, Breton. You'll be rid of her soon. I'll take care of it. She may be this Listener, or whatever, but she's no match for me. A few whispers from my lips, and she'll be gone before she knows she's dead. I'll make sure of it." Haldor stood, grabbing Lielle by the arm and pulling her into him. "If I were you, I'd be pissed, too. You're too dangerous to have such a weak leader. That's why you're with me. You're a step above them, Lielle. Don't worry, you won't have to go back to those weaklings. You're with the real danger now." He growled, crushing her soft lips against his own.

Lielle's anger dissipated in an instant, as she found herself rushing with the thrill of being with Haldor the Lawless. He was much more satisfying than that den of milk-drinking, ungrateful cowards. She pried herself away from his rough lips. "So, how do you plan to take her down, anyway?"

"Heh...You get right to the point, don't you?" He laughed haughtily. "I'm going rogue. Maro, Tullius, and their herd of cattle think I'm going to be in Falkreath. In truth, I'll be off shouting your Listener to shreds. If I'm gonna kill her, then I'll make sure I get the glory - - not Maro and his band of boot-lickers. When they see that I've wiped out Maro's number one target, they'll be unphased by the fact that I missed out on their little party at Falkreath. Then I'll use their forces, combined with my own, to skin Ulfric and his useless Stormcloaks alive. Of course, first things first, and that's ridding Nirn of that wench. You said Ava should be in Dawnstar then, right?"

"Yeah," Lielle rolled her eyes. "They'll make sure to protect their precious Listener. They'll send her to Dawnstar to avoid the conflict. If she's holed up, use the pass phrase I gave you. Usually, going into a den full of assassins would be suicide for a normal man."

"But I'm no normal man," Haldor smirked, tightening his grip on her waist. "I'll have them all wiped out in a breath."

Lielle grinned deviously, "I want you to tell me her last words. I want you to describe the look on her face, the terror in her dying eyes. I wish I could go with you..."

"No! You stay here, Lielle. If any of those cutthroats are patrolling about the place, they may ambush you. I know it's only a matter of time before they realize what you are, if they haven't already." Haldor gripped her tightly. "I want you to stay safe, you hear?"

"You...do?" Lielle felt her mouth slightly gape at the sound of his words. It felt so new and welcoming to hear a person voice concern for her - - especially a person who could burn down whole villages in a few breaths.

"What do you think, Breton?" He remarked. "Look, when I leave this place, I don't want you to move, got it?"

"Fine." Lielle sighed, hating to be contained, but happy for his concern.

"Good. I'll get my things. The next time you see me, Ava will be dead." He grinned maliciously.

"I will actually see you again, right Nord?" Lielle raised an eyebrow, folding her arms as the hulking man gathered his belongings.

"What do you think, Breton?" Haldor grinned at her over his shoulder.


	32. Chapter 32: Allegiance

**Author's Note: ** _Hello everyone, here's chapter 32! Thanks again to all you readers out there! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 32: Allegiance

Ava sat in the shadows of the study, writing on a piece of parchment in the faint candlelight. She couldn't sleep, and during her period of insomnia the Night Mother had relayed a list of new contracts for her to convey to the others. She couldn't help but wonder if it would be the last time she'd ever hand out contracts again.

As the intrustive thought invaded her psyche, she stopped abruptly, placing her quill on the desk and gazing into the small flame of the candle. She sighed to herself, realizing that anything she did from now on could very well be her last time doing it. Sure it was a highly depressing situation, but the Mother assured her it was for the best. Besides, Ava couldn't help but be unusually curious of what lay waiting on the other side. Each time that thoughts of the Void invaded her mind, she began to feel a strange warmth overcome her. It was as if something or, perhaps _someone_ was there waiting for her, reaching for her, yearning to pull her in...

_"Why is Listener up all alone? And so VERY late, too!" _Cicero's voice chimed, shocking her back to the present. _"Tsk, tsk, Listener...Are we not sleeping again?" _He stood, gloved hands on his hips, as if to scold her.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'm not sleepy. The Night Mother gave me some contracts, so I busied myself writing them down for our assassins." She explained, watching the jester pull up a chair.

_"Hehe! More souls to the Void! Must be CROWDED down there..." _Cicero studied, rubbing his chin as he seated himself. Little did he know that Ava would join said crowd soon.

She picked up her quill once more, writing the last few names of contracts from memory and rolling the parchment up to give to Nazir at a later time, since she'd be leaving for Dawnstar soon. "Well, that's that." She yawned, feeling the first trace of sleepiness creep over her.

_"Is Listener growing tired now?" _ Cicero watched her warily, _"Don't tell Cicero he puts you to sleep...Does he BORE you, perhaps?" _

Ava furrowed her brow, "No, of course not. Why would you ask a thing like that?" She studied his expression, which had not the slightest smile and seemed practically unreadable.

Cicero shrugged, grabbing the quill off the desk and fiddling with it. _"He figures you may want to slip away from Cicero...That is all, Listener...You know, Listener is up all night until CICERO enters the room. Then she LEAVES." _ Ava watched as he averted his gaze to the quill, scowling. He wasn't acting right.

"That's not the case at all. I guess it _is_ you, but not in the way you think..." She said, deciding to stay and talk with her Keeper a while. Ava realized she had little time left with Cicero, and she wanted to soak in his presence as long as possible. Cicero said nothing to her comment, only looked to her and raised his brow curiously.

Ava smiled, "I guess you have that affect on me. I can be nervous, restless, and quite a mess...Then you come along and your presence...It makes it all better. It relaxes me - - _comforts_ me. That's all..."

Cicero dropped the quill, causing it to roll off the desk and hit the floor with a sharp snap. _"Oh?" _He asked, appearing to be genuinely surprised.

Ava felt the sudden urge to find answers to his odd behavior. "Now, why are you saying those things anyway? Why do you think I want to get away from you now?"

_"Hehe! So DIRECT, Listener! Cicero LIKES it when you take charge!" _The jester chuckled, grinning widely and avoiding her questioning.

"I'm serious, Cicero. Why do you think that?" Ava questioned him again, hoping he wouldn't dance around the answer once more.

Cicero grew quiet, gently sighing to himself. _"Listener...Cicero really shouldn't bring up such matters...Would be quite MESSY. Cicero doesn't want to let the SABER CAT out of the satchel again..."_

Ava sighed, feeling frustrated with his riddles. She cocked her head to the side, her face forming a pitiful plea. "Please tell me..."

Cicero shook his head as if to mentally forbid himself to speak on the matter. He glared at Ava, visibly upset with the subject. Giving in, he sighed while rubbing his gloved hand over his forehead. _"Is Listener SURE she wants to know?"_ Cicero asked, grumbling the words between clenched teeth. Appearing defeated, his frustrated glare then softened to a wrinkled, pitiful gaze.

"Yes, please tell me now..." She answered, hearing the sense of urgency in her own voice.

_"Listener..." _Cicero's voice dropped low and quiet. _"Surely you know how Cicero has felt about you all this time..." _ He began, as Ava fell silent, listening intently to his words. _"...And how you have felt about Cicero?"_

Ava fell silent, only faintly nodding, entranced by his words.

_"Cicero has tried getting close to you time and again. He knew he stepped out of line, as Listener did not want to be with him in that way, despite her feelings." _His quiet voice fell softly on Ava's ears, as she watched him slump over pitifully, tapping his fingers on the desk nervously. _"Cicero has been heartbroken, angry, desperate...He has done some FOOLISH things, Listener - - FOOLISH even for him...He DOES realize you wish for him to be only your Keeper and companion. He knows Listener has her reasons, and he tries his very BEST to respect them. REALLY he does..." _

Was this what she thought it was? Maybe Cicero was trying to tell her the same thing she yearned to say to him as of late...

_"But Cicero..." _he upturned his gaze from the desk to her eyes. The look on his features caused her heart to both thump wildly and break at the same time. The poor man seemed on the brink of tears. _"Cicero's sorry, Listener...He cannot will it away...He TRIES and he TRIES, and yet he FAILS...He wants to obey your wishes...Wants to not be so clingy and smothering...But he simply CAN'T..." _

"Cicero..." Ava's voice surprised even her, falling as low and hushed as his own. She felt nearly breathless.

_"No, WAIT! Cicero HAS to tell you...NEEDS to..." _The jester interjected, cutting her off. _"He can't help but love you...Can't help but be jealous, possessive...From the moment he laid eyes on you...Cicero knew you were different. Cicero has never met someone who treats him so well...Treats him like he's not CRAZY...He just worries that you'll not want his company any longer...That you will LEAVE him...Listener, Cicero has tried very hard to do as you say...He PROMISES...He is SORRY he cannot fight it...You are his LIFE'S work...and more than that...Much, MUCH more...You are his very reason to LIVE and BREATHE...Without you, he is NOTHING..." _ His voice trembled, as he gazed hopelessly into her eyes, the soft candlelight illuminating his dark, desperate features.

Ava could say nothing, only stare into his pleading eyes, feeling her heart embrace him fully. She realized this was the moment that the Night Mother spoke of. The Mother said Ava would know when the time was right, and she could feel it now more than ever. Something deep within her was telling her she needed to find some time for her Keeper. She needed to find a moment to run off with him into the shadows of the night - - just the two of them. Ava only wished that she'd been strong enough to embrace him years ago, but there was still time left, however little time that would be.

Ava smiled sadly, holding out her hand to him. His eyes widened, blinking and baffled by her offer. She watched him breath heavily, his trembling hand grasping her own. "How about you and I go for a little walk tonight...I'd go now, but I need to be extra careful. I am a wanted woman, after all..." She grinned mischeviously, finding enjoyment in his pleasantly elated features.

_"...Truly? You wish to spend time with your foolish Keeper?" _He yelped, wide-eyed and smiling so much he'd practically tear in half in he grinned any harder. Ava nodded, watching him fidget with joy and hopefulness. _"Well, then off to BED with you, Listener!" _He hopped up from his seat, full of energy as usual, pulling her into his arms and squeezing her tightly. _"HOO HOO! OH, who KNOWS what type of TROUBLE we'll get into together?! Listener best be well-rested, for the night is OURS!" _Cicero cackled wildly, twirling Ava about like the madman he was. When he finally released her from his spiraling grasp, Ava chuckled as she rubbed her dizzy head, watching him dance about jubilantly, laughing and clapping the whole time.

Cicero was right. The night would be theirs.

* * *

Violet shielded her deep brown eyes from the bitter, snow-laden winds in the City of Windhelm. She stood before the Palace of the Kings, her heart racing as she fidgeted, pulling her cloak about her tightly and readying herself to meet the enemy of the Empire - - Ulfric Stormcloak himself. In some twisted way, fortune had smiled upon Vottur and herself. A whole swarm of guards seemed to be completely distracted by the body of a lifeless woman not far from the palace itself, leaving the entrance completely abandoned. Apparently, the infamous Butcher, now known across Skyrim for his elusive nature and inability to be found, despite years of investigating, had claimed yet another victim. Violet found herself wondering if this event was perhaps fate itself, for she'd came to Windhelm expecting to have to somehow convince the Stormcloak guards just to let them in. However, she had an opportunity, regardless of the circumstances, and she felt quite compelled to take it. Now her problem would be what lay waiting _within_ the palace.

She turned to Vottur, gazing up at his dark eyes from under his black hood. "Divines have mercy on me...I do hope with my entire being that he hears us out, Vottur. If he refuses to believe me...I-I'm not sure what I'll do..." Her voice quivered with doubt and fear.

She could feel his large, icy hand on her shoulder. "We have to try, Violet. If he's a smart man, he'll listen." His calm, deep voice brought comfort to her racing thoughts, as she composed herself, nodding compliantly with his words.

"Yes, we must give it a try at the very least. Well, I guess this is it..." She looked into his dark eyes, as he nodded to reassure her. "So, are you going to wait for me out here?"

"No. I'm going in. I'm not letting you do this alone. Just because the guards are missing out here, doesn't mean the same will happen inside this place." He replied, as she smiled, feeling the warmth of his loyalty. She gave him a quick nod, entering the large, heavy doors of the palace.

She walked cautiously through winding corridors, peering around every corner, her mind full of anxiety and near-panic. She could hear Vottur's heavy footsteps as she felt his large, protective presence behind her. She willed herself to focus on him as a way to sooth her racing mind and heart. Much to her surprise, the palace was remarkably empty, providing the two of them with an easy, guard-free route. Perhaps Sithis himself was watching over the Dark Brotherhood, keeping them both safe from attack. Things were certainly going smoother than she'd anticipated at this point.

Finally, she stepped into a large open room, finely decorated with regal embellishments where a large, luxurious table sat adorned with gourmet foods and fine wines. She gasped lightly, hearing her footsteps bounce off the unforgiving stone walls as she looked to see Ulfric Stormcloak himself sitting casually, chin on hand, at his large throne. He seemed to be speaking with his second-in-command, a man by the name of Galmar Stone-Fist. Violet knew this man simply from her father's description of him and his usual mention of the fellow when he discussed various political and war tactics with Tullius.

The two large Nords stopped their conversation abruptly, now staring at the two as Violet felt Vottur gently nudge her to move forward as he followed closely behind.

"Who in Talos' name let you two in here?" Galmor huffed, folding his large, war-scarred arms. He was such a hardened, fierce looking man. His dangerous demeanor was only amplified by his signature helmet, made from the head of a massive cave bear, the jagged teeth of the beast sitting sharply above the veteran's brow. She reckoned the man himself to be far more dangerous than any feral beast one would encounter. "Where in Talos' name is Jorleif? He shouldn't be letting just anyone wonder in here unattended!"

Fearing retaliation, Violet replied timidly. "U-um...We came across no guards or steward inside the palace to instruct us...The only guards we witnessed were examining a dead woman outside the palace, sir..."

"Argh! It's that gods-forsaken Butcher again! I told Jorleif it's no use! Of course he won't listen to the likes of me! I told him to let the patrol guards handle it, and yet off he goes with our palace guards, while common peasants off the street are allowed to just wonder into your quarters! By Talos, the Butcher himself could sneak in here while those blasted fools are out lollygagging!" Galmar ranted, balling his fists with frustration.

Ulric raised a hand to silence the man, with Violet feeling the Nord's sheer power and charisma flowing from his very presence. "You approach me without summons? Either you are both very foolish or very courageous. Tell me, why do you trouble to come before the Jarl of Windhelm?" He asked, his voice laden with a thick Nord accent, the sound of it both regal and yet powerful.

Violet cleared her throat nervously, stepping a bit closer to the larger Nord on the throne. "I-I have come to request your services, Jarl Ulfric...and also to, perhaps, offer you a proposition."

"You come in my palace asking for my help, and yet I know nothing of you. It would be wise of you to tell me who you are before you state your business, woman." He straightened, his piercing eyes locked on her, making her feel tense as ever.

Violet took a deep breath. "I don't know if you've ever heard of me, but I'm most certain you've heard of my father. His name is Commander Maro, and as you know, his allegiance lies with your enemy." She explained, watching Ulfric and Galmar cast wary glances at each other. "I'm his daughter, Violet Maro, and I plan to see his downfall. My request is that you aid me in bringing down the Legion, so I can bring him down in the process."

"Are you mad?! Bringing down the Legion is what Ulfric intends to do. He doesn't need some bratty little noble causing trouble. This is war, not a trivial family squabble, you hear?" Galmar growled, causing the hairs to bristle on the back of Violet's neck. This certainly wasn't a good start to things.

"Hold it, Galmar." Ulfric quieted the veteran, turning back to Violet. "Continue. I'm listening."

"You see, I can also aid you in your mission, which is to ultimately overthrow Tullius and the Empire. If you'll allow me, that is..." She spoke, giving just enough information to intrigue the Jarl.

"Hmph. And how do you plan to aid me? What can you offer that can be of service to our cause?" He asked skeptically.

Violet smiled, relieved he was giving her a chance. "Allow me to show you..." She began, turning to Vottur, who pulled a thick, leather-bound book with the insignia of the Empire engraved in the front of it from his large, leather satchel. Violet grabbed the heavy book, "I keep all the records for my father and the Empire. I have access to all their tactics and secrets, and I can tell you that they plan to go to war at the first of Sun's Dawn."

"Curses! Is this girl simply mad or does she speak truth? Are we truly so close to battling the Legion?" Galmar growled, taken back by Violets information.

"I don't know..." Ulfric stood up from his throne, his massive size causing Violet to cower a bit in his presence. "You say you have his records. That big book you have certainly looks real, but how do I know this isn't a ploy from the other side to draw my men out for the slaugher? Are they really planning on attacking us in a matter of days?"

"Well, that's the thing...The Legion isn't planning on attacking you. They want to go after the Dark Brotherhood, as my father has put Tullius up to this so he can defeat them and further the Legion's influence in Skyrim. They also have an ally who is quite powerful. I'm sure you know him - - Haldor the Lawless, who happened to be one of your own." Violet informed, hoping to the gods that they would believe her.

"So the rumors are true, is that what you are saying? I've been hearing word that Haldor has joined my enemy...I should've figured as much, seeing as though he's wicked and starving for power. That's why we fell out, and he ultimately betrayed our brothers. He wanted too much power, and power without just cause is corrupt and evil." Ulfric studied off in the distance, a stern, dignified look falling over him. This man seemed truly convicted of his cause, and even if Violet cared not for war and politics, he seemed to be of far better character than the likes of Maro.

"But these are rumors, Ulfric! Word travels faster than dragons in Skyrim! She could've heard about Haldor from common gossip on the street." Galmar puffed, throwing up his massive arms in protest.

"You are right, Galmar." Ulfric turned his gaze back to Violet, who was certain she looked desperate by this point. "How can I trust you? Surely you must have some way to pledge this to me? Surely you have nothing to gain from all this..."

"Oh, I do have much to gain. I can tell you that the Legion will be at the Falkreath Sanctuary at the first of Sun's Dawn, and that they have no idea you know about this. Here, you can take the records and see for yourself...If my vile father lies dead in a pool of his own blood, then I have gained everything. If his power and status crumbles to Oblivion, then I have gained all that I need! Please!" She began to beg, growing desperate. If Ulfric didn't believe her, then all her hard work would be in vain, and the Dark Brotherhood would be in a great deal of trouble.

"Hah! That book means nothing! It could be a simple forgery!" Galmar scoffed, as Ulfric appeared still indifferent, studying her.

"Tell me...Why do you hate your father so much that you'd see to it that we kill him?" Ulfric pondered aloud, seeming genuinely intrigued by her motives.

Violet could feel her lip tremble with desperation and anger. "I'll tell you why, Jarl. Because I've seen how he hides under a false cloak of justice and law, only to be more vile than any assassin or cutthroat he pursues. I've seen him kill the innocent, have individuals snuffed out merely because they lost his favor, ignore the just and righteous - - all to suit his own twisted need for recognition." She could feel her throat tense up, her eyes coating with tears. "He used my mother for nothing more than breeding, coldy tossing her to the side, and only using her to make his heirs. He nearly threw her out in the streets when he found out his first born was a girl - - that girl being me. When my younger brother Gaius was born, my mother and I were both nearly discarded altogether. The only reason he kept us around was for the fear that his peers would talk and think ill of him. My mother grew ill and died soon after my brother was born. In all truth, her death was a bitter mercy, freeing her from my father's cold heart and the bonds of the rich and noble. I, on the other hand, somehow learned to be useful. I gained knowledge, both scholarly and in the realm of battle. He kept me as little more than a servant all these years, dooming me to my mother's fate, while he pandered after my younger brother as if he were a divine. Please..." She began to choke on her tears. "I need your help, Jarl Stormcloak...I'll do whatever it takes to see him killed, for his cold, cruel heart surely killed my mother..."

Violet felt Vottur's large hand lay on her shoulder, as she turned to see him looking into her eyes as if to say he understood her pain. She turned back to Ulfric, who's stern expression never faltered.

"I hear your pleas, young woman, and I do feel for your cause..." He trailed off. "But you must understand, that I cannot go on your words alone. You must pledge some form of loyalty to me, that should you betray me, you should suffer severe consequences. I cannot help you if you have nothing to lose." He explained.

"I wouldn't give her that much!" Galmar snorted, glaring at Violet. "She's born and bred in the Legion. I don't trust her..."

Violet could feel herself growing angry and frustrated with the situation, and Galmar in particular. "You are correct, Galmar. I am an Imperial, born and bred. But you...You should be more aware than anyone of the deceit of the Empire, for you served them once, too, if I'm not mistaken..." She remarked, her voice seething with righteous anger. She watched Galmar's face soften with a look of surprise, as if she'd struck a chord within him. "I, much like you, cannot control what they do and I do not agree with them. You were alongside them too, once, and you no longer tolerate their ways. Well, neither do I..." She stated proudly, holding her chin high with the last bit of dignity she could muster.

"She has a point, Galmar..." Ulfric rubbed his prominent chin.

"Then...What do we do?" Galmar inquired, finally breaking from her words.

Ulfric stepped down farther from his throne, now towering only inches from Violet. His fierce eyes met hers. "What will you give up to help us?"

"Anything..." She pleaded, her voice nearly a whisper.

"What about your freedom?" He asked sharply, raising an eyebrow.

She breathed deeply, nodding. "If that's what it takes, then yes..."

Violet could hear Vottur shuffle about behind her, as if he grew tense from her very words. She turned to see a look of worry on his dark features.

"Very well, then. I know it seems harsh and cruel, but you must understand that it's the only way we can believe you. If this happens to be a lie, you will die for your treason. You do understand this, yes?" He asked soberly, as Violet nodded in agreement.

Ulfric met eyes with Vottur, "I'll be taking her now, friend. You won't have to worry over her safety, if you are being honest with us. We'll take good care of her."

Vottur's eyes narrowed, "Do you know who I am...?" He growled.

"Aye, I believe I do. I'm not as daft as I appear, lad. She knows secrets concerning the Dark Brotherhood for a reason...She could have betrayed Maro at any time, but the Brotherhood is involved in this...It seems as if she's made a pact with the lot of you..." He said, much to Violet's surprise, as she noted an equally apalled look on the Vampire's face.

Galmar came down the steps, taking Violet by the arm. "Well, looks like you'll be comin' with us for now..." he stated, as she nodded compliantly.

"Violet..." She heard Vottur's voice call her name in a hushed tone, turning to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I want this, Vottur, as much as you do. We need our vengeance..." She stated frankly, seeing him sigh and nod slowly.

"So, you're not going to harm the Brotherhood, then?" Vottur asked the Jarl, his voice full of doubts.

Ulfric shook his head, chuckling. "No, friend. Anyone who injures the Empire by assassinating Titus Mede II should be commended. We will not attack you, as long as you do nothing to harm myself or my brothers in arms, understand?"

"I...understand..." Vottur nodded, as Galmar began to lead Violet away from the two large Nords.

Violet turned her head, watching Ulfric speak, and hearing their final interaction before being led out of sight. Ulfric grinned, patting Vottur's shoulder. "I guess I'll be seein' you come the first of Sun's Dawn, my boy..."


	33. Chapter 33: The Night is Ours

**Author's Note:** _As always, a big thank you to all my readers! Here's chapter 33, I really hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter 33: The Night is Ours

Ava sat on a beautiful hillside, arms hugging her knees, quietly gazing alongside her Keeper at the spectacular view overhead. Two bright moons rested high in the night sky among a dark sea of brilliant, twinkling stars. The sight of it all was enough to make her heart skip a beat.

...

Previously, her overzealous Keeper had excitedly woken her from her slumber, eagerly taking her by the arm and pulling her out of bed. Humming and chuckling in his usual merry, yet slightly unnerving manner, he led Ava out of the Sancutary in the dead of night, while much of the Sanctuary slept soundly. The two of them walked the wilds of Skyrim in the darkness, with Ava hearing many of the jester's ramblings and a few jokes from his limited (and quite overused) collection. Ava didn't mind his banter, however. It never seemed to grate on her nerves the way it did the other's. She'd simply return his efforts with a soft chuckle, noting how his face would beam and his eyes would light up from her reaction. If anything, she wanted nothing more than to be in his company at this time. Eventually, as the two of them caught sight of a beautiful, moon-lit hillside, the jester surprised Ava, sliding a hand around her waist and pulling her close to see the beautiful spectacle. Ava was quite used to Cicero's habit of touching her affectionately during conversations, but the way he touched her now felt somehow..._different. _Feeling the closeness of his body and the weight of his hand resting on her hip caused her heart to thump a bit harder than before.

_"Would Listener mind if we travelled to the top of that hill?" _Cicero asked her, his eyes wide and marveling as he pointed to the desired area in the distance.

"No, not at all..." Ava replied, her voice trailing off as her attention turned to his hand, still lingering and holding her close to him...She smiled, as the two had calmly traveled through blankets of lush wildflowers to perch atop the beautiful hillside.

...

A cool night breeze blew gently across Ava's cheek, as she brushed her dark locks away from her pale face. She could smell the essense of the night, with the light aroma of dew on the foliage that surrounded the two of them. Beside her, Cicero's voice hummed softly as he rested on his elbows, laying back in the carpet of wildflowers.

Ava inhaled, taking it all in, "It truly is beautiful tonight, don't you think?" She turned to Cicero, who's distant gaze locked onto her.

_"Ah, yes, but the night pales in comparison to you, Listener..." _He purred, as Ava took note of how Cicero's eyes seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. Those eyes of his were hypnotic, and there seemed to be subtle, seductive quality to the way Cicero spoke in that moment.

"Heh...You flatter me, Keeper..." She laughed softly, a bit embarrassed from his praise and the tone of his voice. "You're not so bad yourself, you know..." She smiled, seeing his eyes grow wide from hearing her compliment.

_"Oh, come now, Listener..." _He chuckled, gesturing as if to brush away her words. _"You know Cicero is old and broke down compared to YOU!" _

"Not _that _old...Besides, you are handsome, Cicero." She remarked, smiling warmly and keeping her gaze on him. "And you're certainly not broke down! You have many good qualities. I know it seems people dismiss you most of the time. All those things that others say about you being annoying, grating, a nuisance, whatever...I don't see you that way. Not at all. You mean a lot to me, whether you realize it or not. I just want you to know that..."

Cicero grew quiet, his wide eyes matching the bewildered expression painted on his features. _"Heh...Why is Listener telling Cicero all these things? Is Listener feeling well?" _Cicero asked while scratching his head and averting his eyes, his voice soft and concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, Cicero...I'm fine, actually..." Ava assured him, sensing that her honesty had probably left him feeling unsettled. "I just think you deserve to know the whole truth, Cicero...I've put you through so much, for so long, and not even meaning to...The least I could do is be honest with you now..." She glanced back at the sky, her voice low and full of past regrets.

_"Listener..." _He purred, as she felt his velvety glove slide under her chin, turning her gaze back to him. She could see him smile such a warm, hopeful smile. It was the strangest thing in all of Nirn, really. She was in love with a man who seemed to be a crazed, maniacal killer, but who had the ability to reach into her very heart with the slightest of expressions. _"Do not be sad...Cicero knows you didn't mean those things...Cicero is simply happy to be here with you..."_

"I was selfish, Cicero!" Ava blurted out, wanting desperately to release her bitter feelings toward herself. "And I'm truly sorry...I was so afraid to let you in...I don't know what it was...Maybe I just didn't want to be vunerable to you...or _anyone_...I missed out on a lot of things because of that..." She admitted, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

_"Well Cicero isn't so INNOCENT, himself!" _The jester retorted, a scowl forming on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked curiously, caught off-guard by the jester's remark.

_"Cicero LIED to you about the mage, Listener...He said it in anger! Cicero said it to SPITE you, because he thought ill of you! Cicero didn't DO those things, it was a trap to lure her in...Make sure she wasn't planning on harming you...The mage LIED, and then Cicero lied too...Your Keeper is no better than the Strumpet..." _ The jester informed her, his voice thick with disgust for his actions.

"I...never knew that..." Ava thought aloud, surprised with the information. She'd decidedly dismissed the incident a while ago, but now realized that it never really existed in the first place. Cicero was even more faithful and loyal than she realized. "...So you never slept with her?"

_"NEVER! Cicero would rather romp with a RABID TROLL!" _The jester spat. _"Would probably carry less diseases..." _He muttered to himself.

"I'm truly sorry I made such a scene about it in the first place. I only reacted that way because - -"

_"Because you wanted your Keeper all for yourself, hmmm? Such a greedy, greedy Listener..." _Cicero interrupted her, not missing out on a chance to tease her about her past emotional outburst and the real reason behind it. Ava blushed, watching a sly look creep over the jester's features. _"Well, Listener? Are you ready to profess your love for Cicero yet? You have me all to yourself now..." _

Ava smiled sheepishly, "Well, now that you mentioned it...I did mean to speak with you...about us..."

_"What...is Listener saying?" _Cicero's devilish expression quickly switched to one of pure awe. Apparently, he merely meant to tease her and wait for her bout of amusing embarrassment to follow. He must not have expected her to actually_ acknowledge_ what he'd said. The jester moved closer to her, his hand gently clasping her own. His eyes were wide, pleading, and hopeful.

"There is something I need to tell you, Cicero..." She began softly.

_"WHAT WAS THAT!?"_ Cicero growled wildly_. _Ava could feel his hand pull away sharply, as the jester bounced up on his feet, his ebony dagger drawn at the sound of a man's voice from behind.

What in the Void was happening?! Ava jumped up, grabbing her own Blade of Woe instinctively as three men rushed out from the other side of the hill. They were bandits. Ava cursed under her breath. Now, of all times?! She was so close to telling him! DAMN IT ALL TO OBLIVION!

"Look what we have here," A large, filthy Nord grinned maliciously, revealing slimy, busted teeth as he twirled a mace in his hand.

"Looks like two little lovebirds flyin' about at night. Didn't your mama's tell you it was dangerous to go out after dark?" A grungy Imperial mocked, laughing haughtily while pulling out a dagger.

_"Oh, but some birds have sharp, SHARP little talons...Don't believe Cicero? Oh, do COME SEE! HAHAHA!" _The jester cackled, apparently overjoyed from the encounter.

"I say we slit 'em in twain and take everything they got, eh?" A greasy Breton chimed in, unsheathing his sword.

_"Oh, if that's your wish, then I'll oblige..." _Cicero growled darkly. He cast a mischievous wink Ava's way, while she could only feel numb and enraged from what was happening. She simply stood, silent, her mind desperately torn and confused.

No, she couldn't do it again. Even if they chopped these men into a thousand blood-soaked pieces and resumed their quiet night. No, she wouldn't wait until the right moment. Not this time. There was no _right_ moment. There was only _now_.

Cicero snarled as he eyed his victims from head to toe, ready to pounce at any moment. Ava sighed, giving in and turning to the distracted jester. "Cicero, I know now's not the best time, but I love you." She admitted, still braced with her dagger out.

The jester stopped everything, fumbling about and nearly dropping his blade on the ground. _"Er...eh...W-What, Listener?" _He whimpered, stammering and caught completely off-guard.

Ava faced him, lowering her arms and temporarily dropping her defensive posture, "I said I love you, Cicero. If I could go back, I would have said it the first time you asked. I loved you then and I still love you now. I want to be with you if you'll have me..."

His face fell slack, with a total loss of words. He stared at her blankly, as if in a daze. _"Y-you...do?"_

"My, my, how sweet." The big Nord mocked, causing Ava to growl at him. Something inside of her began to well up...A dark, familiar feeling...

"SHUT UP!" Ava hissed, feeling the overwhelming sensation flow through her body, overtaking her.

The world fell dark, and she stood before the three men with her blood boiling and her skin on fire with rage. She could see the purple haze swirling about her, as she plunged the Blade of Woe directly into the Nord's heart, causing him to sputter blood and stagger back.

She could hear Cicero fighting alongside her, but the only thing she could see was her current victim. The Nord fell to the ground, as she pounced on him, twisting and pulling the jagged blade out and hearing his pitiful cries. She stabbed the man repeatedly, feeling his warm blood splash up on her cold, icy body and feeling invigorated by every minute of it.

She turned to see Cicero through the darkness, perching atop the Breton while strangling him to death, cackling like the madman he was. Behind him, the Imperial man crouched, attempting to sneak attack her beloved companion.

"AAAHHHHHHGGGGG!" Ava screeched, feeling like a rabid beast inside. She lunged at the man with all the force she could muster. She grabbed the Imperial, throwing him to the ground, flinging the weapon from his hand. He tumbled down the hillside, screaming violently when he crashed at the bottom. She chased after him, lunging and landing on his writhing body.

"YOU WILL PAY!" She hissed in the Imperial's face, loving and enjoying the tormented look on his features. She pinned his body to the ground with ease, feeling an overpowering strength flood through her.

"Please! No!" He begged, as she took her blade and slowly slit his throat, watching his eyes shoot open in terror as bright crimson spilled out warm over her hand and painted it red.

Ava moaned, seeing the blood on her pale hand as the man gurgled and coughed, until he lay limp and lifeless beneath her body. She brought the Blade of Woe up to her line of sight, gazing at her menacing face in its red-tinted reflection. She breathed in deep, closing her eyes and smelling the lovely scent of blood in the heavy night air.

Ava stood on wobbly legs, now sheathing her twisted blade. She felt the darkness quickly drain from her body as reality came crashing into her. She stood, trembling and eyeing her bloody hands with a sudden feeling of disgust and terror. This was the first time she'd killed in a long while, bringing back the old wounds of her past and her never-ending trouble with accepting that side of herself all over again. Why now, of all times?

_"Listener..." _She heard Cicero's low, seductive purr beside her. She turned to see his face - - twisted, merciless, and painted in crimson. It was just like her own. Reality had fully set in. They were two sadistic murderers, committing vile acts, somehow in a demented state of love. Ava froze, beginning to feel terrified, sick, and terribly wrong.

"No..." She gasped, backing away from the jester, from the dead victim she'd claimed - - from_ herself_. Seeing Cicero's head cock curiously to the side, she staggered about aimlessly, turning toward that beautiful, peaceful hill. This moment...It wasn't supposed to be this way..._None_ of this was supposed to be this way! It was all wrong! She needed to go - - to flee from the veil of wickedness and death that followed her like a shadow.

"_WAIT!" _She could hear her Keeper scream out as she bolted away.

Ava reached the top of the hill in the light of the twin moons, quaking with fear and disgust. Everything felt like a sickening blur. Ava could feel her psyche begin to crumble, when a forceful hand gripped her arm, preventing her from fleeing further.

_"...Why, Listener? Why do you run?" _Cicero asked, his voice low and hushed. His eyes seemed so piercing, Ava felt as if his gaze would burn a whole though her.

Ava panted heavily, attempting to catch her breath. "T-this...w-wasn't supposed to happen...I didn't want you to see me like this..." She trembled, hanging her head low and averting her eyes from his own.

_"But, Listener..." _She watched him draw close, his low voice purring. His blood-covered features were dangerous and menacing as he touched her crimson-painted cheek. _"Cicero likes what he sees..." _His amber eyes sparkled with devilish allure, as the moonlight danced across them.

"Y-you...do?" Ava whimpered, looking into his eyes as he moved in, his face now inches from her own.

_"Oh yes...Never has he seen a creature so dangerous - - so beautiful in all its glory. You...Listener...are perfect..." _He growled, his expression appearing both malevolent and full of desire. He began to caress her long, black tendrils, pulling her into him. Ava inhaled deeply, feeling somehow brought back from the pits of despair her conscience had previously thrown her into. Perhaps her own feelings of shame had clouded her from another reality - - Cicero was a killer, just as she was. He would never see her as terrible or abhorrent. Once again, his unfaltering acceptance of her somehow shattered her walls completely. Once again, he'd saved her from herself. Cicero, too, was perfect in her eyes. He was what she needed in this life. What once seemed horribly wicked and wrong before, somehow fell into place and began to feel incredibly right again. Cicero made it all feel right.

Before Ava could realize what was happening, he quickly leaned in, his lips crashing into her own. She instantly relaxed, falling into his dark embrace, feeling his desire for her through each passionate, forceful kiss that fell on her lips. Their lips parted but a brief moment. His eyes stared right through her being, his madness both penetrating and wrecking her world.

They came together again, as she felt his hands glide over her, taking in everything he felt. She heard his heavy growls, as Ava allowed herself to fall back with him into the soft carpet of flowers beneath.

She gazed up into his eyes, as he wore an expression of deep yearning and desire, with Ava eagerly letting go and feeling the emotions she so desperately wanted to free. His eyes were the eyes of a crazed killer - - the killer she loved more than anything in all of the planes of existence.

Ava had never felt so in love in all her life, and in such an amazingly twisted way. Feeling overcome by her feelings for him, she grabbed Cicero by the back of his head, longing to meet with his lips from the small time apart from them. The night felt so alive with the vibrant smell of death, life, blood, and desire spilling over her. If death waited for her in the distance, then she would surely live for this moment, and this moment alone. She would give him her heart, her soul, and herself.

She could feel his soft crimson locks in her hands, as she felt his hand crawl seductively to unlace the back of her dress. She smiled, seeing him pull away and smirk devilishly as she realized what he was doing. By Sithis, it had been so long since she'd been with a man, and never one so alluring, deep, and destructive as the dark, devilish beast of a man before her. Oh, how truly perfect he was.

Quickly losing her clothing by the meticulous hands of her jester, she felt the soft breath of the cool night air caressing her bare body. She lay before him in the night, breathless and full of adrenaline. Cicero laughed mischeviously, tossing her undergarments to the side and tracing his greedy eyes over her, taking her in.

Cicero leaned over her, purring in her ear. "_You...are...perfect..." _

"Really...?" Ava whispered, feeling her wild heart flutter. Never had a man talked to her that way before. Never had a man made her feel so desirable and special.

The jester nodded slowly, as she instinctively pulled him back in, feeling the flood of her emotions as she kissed him furiously. She knocked his pointed hat off, pulling the shirt of his motley over him to see his lean, toned abdomen underneath.

He was trim and muscular, and simply lovely, with flecks of crimson hair tracing his masculine form. Ava grinned, thinking of all the red that covered his body. Red - - certainly his favorite color. Red like love. Red like blood.

She watched, panting heavily as he fumbled about clumsily with the buckle of his trousers.

_"Heh..." _He laughed nervously, uncomfortable and anxious from his rustiness. _"It's been a long time for Cicero..." _

"Yeah...Me, too..." She whispered assuringly, watching his nervous face ease with the comfort of her words.

He breathed a sigh of relief, freeing himself from the constricting garments as he steadied himself. He looked back into her eyes, his face seeming unsure.

_"Is Listener...alright with this?" _He asked permissively, his eyes hopeful and his breath shaky.

Ava nodded eagerly, "Of course..." She smiled, watching his uncertain expression turn to a wicked grin once more.

Cicero lowered himself over her, his warm breath tickling her face in the cool night air. Ava couldn't tear her gaze away from his intense eyes, feeling him enter her physically, mentally, and bonding with her in the deepest way possible.

A rush of euphoria washed warm over her, feeling his soft kisses and his warm touch trailing over every inch of her. She panted, whimpering in a blissful state and hearing his voice as he moaned, the two brought together as one. Returning his kisses, his touch, and his affections came so easy to Ava, finding herself wanting nothing more than to make him feel as wonderful as he was making her feel in that moment. Loving him came so effortlessly at that point that she began to wonder why it was ever a problem at all.

Much like the ebb and flow of the crashing tides at sea, she and her Keeper were rising and falling as one. As fantastic as that moment felt, Ava knew it was much more than lust or passion alone. What they had transcended the physical realm to go so much deeper. Their love didn't come with a cozy little farmhouse, a bundle of happy children, or a picturesque life wrapped neatly in a pretty white bow. Their love blossomed from two broken, lonely souls who finally found each other in the darkness of their own lives. The love between she and her Keeper was real, hopeless, twisted, devoted, troubled, imperfect, accepting love.

Ava felt a climactic rush of fantastic measure sweep over her body, her whimpers growing to exhilarated moans, closing her eyes with the force of the tide crashing over her.

She could feel Cicero tense at once atop her, the tide falling over him as well, as she opened her eyes once more to meet with his own. Ava swore he could reach into her with his intense stare - - that he could sense her every racing thought and fleeting emotion, and damn near see into her soul. Already she missed the touch of his lips, leaning forward and forcefully making contact with them again, causing him to moan with the euphoric haze of it all.

It was too much - - far, far too much for her to take. Ava breathed deep, as the two fell limp and vulnerable into each other's arms. Cicero simply smiled, kissing her sweetly on the forehead before resting himself quietly beside her. Ava sighed quietly, nestling her head on his bare chest.

"I love you," Ava whispered in his ear, feeling both completely vulnerable and at peace.

_"Cicero loves you, too..." _He trailed off, sighing and gazing at the stars above. He grew silent, causing a twinge of concern to fall over Ava's heart.

"Is...everything okay?" She asked, her voice still hushed and soft.

Cicero turned to meet eyes with her, his face full of questions. _"Is Listener always going to be this way? Will Cicero be more than her Keeper from now on?" _ Cicero asked, his features full of worry.

"You will never be just my Keeper again. I promise." She caressed his cheek, watching a content smile spread across his lips. Just seeing him smile made her feel so..._happy..._

He put his arm around her, pulling her in close. She could hear his voice whisper in her ear. _"Please never leave me..." _

Ava's heart plummeted, realizing what would soon happen. She couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't crush him with the truth, either. Her poor Keeper had witnessed a lifetime of suffering and heartbreak as it was. She simply couldn't bring herself to add to his pain. She only wanted his happiness. Ava took her hand, which had been resting on his bare abdomen, and trailed it up to rest on his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily underneath. "No matter where I am, Cicero...I'll always be with you..." She whispered to him, hoping he'd find comfort in her words. Ava would always be with him, even when she was gone. She only hoped he'd be able to hold on until they could meet again.


	34. Chapter 34: Time and Destiny

**Author's Note:** _Here's chapter 34! Thanks as always for stopping by, and I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 34: Time and Destiny

Ava sat upright in her comfortable bed, with only a silky sheet wrapped about her front to hide her bare body. She looked to Cicero, who sat to her right, bare chest and features flickering in the faint candlelight.

_"Cicero thinks you did a MARVELOUS job slaughtering those filthy bandits! He's quite happy to see his Listener in action. You're very talented, you know...You have such a gift..." _Cicero smiled, rubbing her bare back affectionately.

"I guess, if you want to call it that," she shrugged dismissively, hesitant to think of her murdering anyone as a gift.

_"Now, now, Listener...It IS a gift from the Night Mother herself. No GUESSING about it! You must APPRECIATE what has been bestowed upon you, my love...Surely Listener is HAPPY that the Night Mother has chosen her to be this way, isn't she?" _Ava studied Cicero's face, noting a look of concern in his eyes.

She sighed, giving some actual thought to the question her Keeper had confronted her with. "Well..."

Her voice and mind trailed off, thinking of how her once normal life had spiraled out of control in an instant, throwing her into a path of darkness and murder. She had often wished she had a chance to be normal - - to live normal and have her happy ending. Of course, she quickly learned that wishes were just that. Her phase of dreaming and wishing had been long past, and she now understood that path was simply never hers to take. Her eyes, which had been fixated on the dancing candlelight in the corner, now traced over Cicero's sharp, curious features. She'd have never seen him again had she not been pulled into the claws of the Dark Brotherhood. The hopelessly insane man she gave her heart to would remain but a stranger on the roadside on a cold, rainy day.

A small smile began to form on Ava's lips as she gazed into her Keeper's eyes. "In truth, if it had to happen this way - - and it did - - I'm glad. I've found my place, despite everything. Besides," she kissed him sweetly on his cheek, causing a broad grin to form on his face, "I get to be with you."

_"Oh, such a FLATTERER!" _he chimed, cackling mischievously. He then paused, raising an eyebrow curiously. _"Cicero DID always wonder what it felt like to have the blessing of the Night Mother in such a way! Hehe! Listener seems to turn into another being altogether..." _he studied, rubbing his chin. _"To Cicero, murder is a LOVELY presence. The answer to a dark prayer from a desperate soul, perhaps. Or a VENGEFUL one! Hehe!" _he chuckled, apparently amused by his own thoughts. _"Cicero ALWAYS enjoyed seeing a pleasant face twist into a horrified one! The smell, the taste, the sound of it all..." _he mused, in a low, hushed tone, as if he became exhilarated by the very thought of it.

Ava watched his once harmless, curious expression switch to a devious and blood-thirsty one. What he described seemed eerily similar to the way Ava felt once the darkness within took over. "I see..." she replied to his musings.

Brought back to the present by her soft voice, Cicero's now piercing eyes fixated on her. _"How is it for you, my love? Is it everything Cicero thinks it to be? As wonderful? As intoxicating? As euphoric?" _he questioned eagerly.

"Um..." Ava averted her eyes, now rubbing her arm nervously. She wasn't fond of talking about it. She hated the very thought of it, automatically feeling the urge to change the subject. But, no. Not this time. There was little time left for words in this realm, and if Cicero wanted to know, then she would grant his wish. She'd pushed him aside for far too long, and she certainly didn't want to make that mistake again.

_"Hmmmnnn?" _The rough skin of his bare hand gently pulled her by the chin to face him once more.

"It feels like..." she began apprehensively. "It's...like I've been so empty and hollow - - only a shell of what I'm supposed to be. Then the opportunity arises, and the emptiness fades...to darkness." she continued, seeing Cicero become entranced by her words. "It's black and cold. It's love and hate. It's the rush of their life leaving and my life entering. There is no greater pleasure I've felt. There is no better way to quench the thirst. The hunger is filled. The world is in balance. I'm elated...I'm _alive..._" Ava breathed heavily, her words falling to whispers.

Cicero's eyes were wide and hungry at her words. She could see his bare chest rise and fall with every exhilerated breath. Ava had never in her wildest dreams imagined she'd be telling anyone how wonderful it felt to kill her victims. She'd been far too ashamed, building a protective wall around that part of her being and hiding it from everyone. Much to her surprise, she began to feel light and airy. There was an unexpected freeing quality to sharing her innermost feelings with Cicero. Ava soon realized what a pity it had been that she hadn't shared her feelings earlier.

_"Listener..." _Cicero purred, pulling her in close and kissing her deeply. His arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe and secure. Her dark secrets were his, to keep forever.

"Ava?! Are you in there?" Nazir's voice boomed from the other side of her door, causing the two of them to stop abruptly.

Ava pulled away from Cicero, turning her attention to Nazir's urgent tone. "Um...Yeah, I am. What is it, Nazir?" she asked, her throat tight and voice hoarse from the awkward feeling overcoming her.

"Well, hurry and get out here! I need a word with you," Nazir said imperatively. Feeling embarrassed, Ava jumped out of bed, picking her discarded clothes off the floor to cover her bare body.

_"Hehehehe..." _Cicero chuckled mischeviously from behind. Ava glanced over her shoulder, seeing him staring at her naked backside.

"What are you looking at?" Ava smirked, teasing him as she put on her underclothes.

Cicero flopped lazily on his stomach, his head now resting on his fists. _"Why, your ASSETS, dear," _he grinned.

Ava smiled, playfully rolling her eyes as she pulled her dress over her. "I'm coming Nazir," she responded to the impatient Redguard on the other side of the door. Ava turned to the naked jester under the covers, seeing that he wasn't exposed before opening the door and stepping into the hallway.

"About time..." Nazir huffed, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Heh...Um, what's the problem?" Ava straightened the creases in her dress, composing herself.

"Vottur returned this morning - - _alone_." Nazir explained, a deathly serious expression befalling his features.

"What?" Ava could feel her eyes widen, as a dreadful feeling began to set in. "What about Violet? Did something happen?"

"Yes, a lot happened - - " Nazir stopped abruptly, hearing a loud thump behind the door.

_"Cicero is okay, my dear Listener! He merely tripped over a BOOT! Hehe!" _Cicero's voice crooned from inside Ava's bedroom, causing the Redguard's face to twist into a look of disgust.

"...Really, Ava? The clown?" Nazir remarked. The door swung open, revealing a bare-chested Cicero. Ava sighed a breath of relief in seeing that he had actually put his trousers back on, anyway.

_"What is it?! Did Cicero MISS anything?" _He popped out of the doorway, as Nazir backed away from the jester, glaring at him.

"Um, no, Cicero." Ava answered, embarrassed from the awkward situation. "Nazir was just informing me."

_"OOOhhhh! DO TELL, Redguard!" _Cicero pranced over to Ava, throwing an arm over her shoulder and squeezing her into him.

Nazir rolled his eyes, sighing. "Just come with me. I'd rather not speak of important matters right outside where you two have done Sithis knows what." he huffed, pacing briskly to lead Ava out of the hallway.

* * *

"...and Violet decided she'd give up her freedom to bring down Maro and the Legion. We struck a deal with Ulfric, and he told me himself we'd meet at the first of Sun's Dawn. We have the rest of the day to prepare..." Vottur explined solemnly, his dark eyes urgent and tense as he recounted to Ava the events of his journey.

"I have to say, the girl is determined." Nazir remarked.

"A lot_ has_ happened, then." Ava commented, in awe. "Violet is a strong-willed woman. I'm certainly glad to have met her. I can't believe we're a mere day away from all this..." Ava thought aloud, feeling her heart sink. A single day. Time was running out. She quickly glanced at Cicero. He'd been grinning like a fool, excited and completely unaware that they'd soon be torn apart by the hands of fate. She sighed, running a hand through her long hair. "Any ideas on tactics to keep us safe?" she blurted out, trying to remain true to her duties. She may have had but a fraction of her life left, but that didn't exempt her from her obligation to lead.

"First things first. We need to make sure this Sanctuary is guarded. I'll alert every assassin to be at the ready to defend ourselves, should the Legion somehow get their slimy hands on us." Nazir spoke, getting right to business.

"Yes, we need to be prepared," Vottur nodded in agreement. "I say we should enchant the Black Door with a different pass phrase, if possible. Supposedly, they've gotten hold of our present one," he stated.

"That is a good point..." Ava studied Vottur's words for a moment. "Is there anyone who could possibly do that for us?"

"Well, if Lielle would ever show her drunk ass up in time, she could. But I doubt that happening now. By Sithis, that troublesome girl gets worse by the hour. She's probably on another one of those gods forsaken binge drinking episodes again..." Nazir growled, Ava noting how obviously fed up with the mage he was. His usually stern appearance finally gave way, as he sighed, his voice full of regret. "I knew she was rowdy when I chose her, but I hoped she'd grow out of these childish antics by now. With her talent, she could be great. Why, I've seen the girl torch hordes of enemies without so much as batting an eye! Now here we are in true danger and in need of serving Sithis and protecting our family, and she doesn't so much as step foot in this sanctuary." His head hung low, he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I just don't know..."

Ava had never seen the Redguard in such a state before, as she felt a wave of pity run through her. "Well, it wasn't your fault, Nazir. You did your part. You saw her potential, but she failed to build on it. It's all on her if she doesn't help us, not you." Ava insisted, feeling her instinct to comfort and look after her own kick in.

"She's right," Vottur agreed. "Luckily, there are other mages here that can be of use in this situation."

"I suppose," Nazir said, looking about the room. Ava watched as the Redguard's eyes fell on Temani, who stood quietly sweeping at the far end of the Sanctuary. "Temani!" he barked, startling the Altmer and grabbing his attention. "You know magic, don't you?"

"I...uh..." Temani stammered, fumbling about and nearly dropping his broom.

_"OF COURSE the polite elf knows magic, Redguard! EVERY elf knows magic!" _Cicero chimed in. _"OH YES! HE has been a brother for many, MANY years, correct?! So very PERFECT for fixing our dilemma!" _

Ava turned to the elf, who stood with a look of pure terror on his face. Sensing his fear, she automatically intervened. "Can you do this, Temani?" she asked, in case he wasn't comfortable with being nominated.

"Oh, uh...Yes, of course, dear Listener!" he straightened, composing himself. "I certainly can, I assure you."

"Very well," Nazir said, seeming content with Temani's answer.

"Well, we have one issue out of the way." Ava smiled, relieved that their meeting was going well so far. "What about plans-"

_It is time, dear child..._

"Plans to what?" Nazir urged her to continue, as she stood dumfounded by the voice in her head. Was it time already? So soon?

Ava gulped, gathering her thoughts long enough to finish. "Er..uh...Plans for the field. You know, just in case..." she continued, feeling herself begin to grow anxious. She tried calming herself. They couldn't know. Cicero couldn't know.

"As far as battle, Ulfric pretty much has that covered. I will be a lookout. I'll meet up with him as soon as I spot him. I'll need someone with me, though, in case the Sanctuary needs to be warned if his army underperforms for any reason." Vottur explained, as Ava noted his potential to lead. He would make a great successor to her. He had a good head on his shoulders, and he was instinctively stepping up and filling his future role. It was too bad it had to be this way.

_Hurry, child..._

"I'll go with you." Nazir stated, as the two nodded to the arrangement. "Hopefully Ulfric Stormcloak will live up to the hype so I won't have to do that. If he is what they say he is, then the Legion doesn't have a bloody chance in the Void."

_**GO!**_

"I NEED TO LEAVE!" Ava blurted out, fearing the booming voice in her mind. Every head in the room turned to her, eyeing her curiously for her unexpected outburst. "Um...I really need to get to Dawnstar where it's safe. I can't take any risks. Time is of the essence, after all..." Ava could feel her heart pound, as she mentally asked the Mother to forgive her stalling.

_It is fine, child...But your destiny awaits...Make haste...Say your goodbyes...and go..._

Ava locked her eyes to the one person in the group who would understand her sudden, unexplained urgency. Vottur's dark eyes widened as he seemed to realize just what was taking place. He quickly stepped over to her.

"Yes, you need to get out of here, Listener. If something does go awry, then at least you will be...safe..." Vottur sighed, saying one thing, while Ava noted that his obvious expression sent a totally different message altogether. His features were fearful and saddened, as he placed a large hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly in a non-verbal gesture of his distress and grief.

_"AH-HEM!" _ Cicero's voice piped out as he pattered up between the two. _"Very well, my dear..." _He grabbed her by the hand, pulling her away from the large Nord and scowling. This time, Ava noticed Vottur didn't scowl back, his face full of nothing but concern. _"CICERO will take his beloved where she will be safe and sound." _

"Cicero, no!" Ava bucked up instinctively, causing them both to stop in their tracks. "You can't go with me." she demanded, stunning herself with the surge of sharpness projected in her voice. She typically tried to be gentle with her emotionally unstable jester. Of course, as Nazir had put it so bluntly over the years, now was no time for niceties. She had to fulfill her destiny, and he had to be away from her. Far, far away.

Cicero frowned deeply. _"But, Listener..." _he whimpered, looking terribly pitiful. _"Why...?" _

"Because we need you here to help us." Vottur chimed in, surprising the jester. "You need to help Temani watch over this place while Nazir and I are out on the battlefield. We need your help, understand?" Vottur asked Cicero urgently. Ava could see the hope in Vottur's dark eyes, as if he were as tense as she'd ever seen him. She was just as tense herself, feeling as if a feather could shatter her if it hit her hard enough.

_"You need...me?" _Cicero asked, astonished that he'd ever be used for anything important other than his obligations as Keeper. _"REALLY?!"_

Nazir sighed, "Yes, you buffoon! Now what will it be? Are you going to perform your duties and aid our Sanctuary, or not?" The Redguard stepped up, folding his arms.

Cicero's hand fell loose from Ava's as he stood, genuinely taken aback. He quickly glanced at Ava, eyes wide and astonished. She simply smiled back, realizing he would be giddy with the heavy obligation and importance of his newfound task. He turned to the others, his voice falling barely above a whisper. _"Yes..."_

"I knew you'd accept your duties, Cicero," Ava smiled at her now jubilant Keeper, placing a loving hand on his shoulder. "Just be safe, please."

_"But, Listener. Who will watch over you?" _he asked softly, concern falling over him.

She looked about the room, feeling all eyes on her. She gave the only honest answer she knew. "Why, the Night Mother, of course," she grinned, patting him on the back and putting on her bravest face. "Now I need to make haste, my Keeper," she insisted, seeing him scowl with her last words. She realized her strictly-business sound was off-putting to him, and seemed to make him feel insecure. After how she'd been before, she couldn't blame him in the least.

_"Just 'Keeper'?" _he questioned, folding his arms in protest.

"Never again. You're much, much more than that." Ava smiled warmly, giving Cicero the assurance he so desperately needed. His face softened, as he ran his hand through her long, black locks.

_"That's BETTER, Listener! Hehe!" _

* * *

Ava put the last of nearly a dozen healing potions in her knapsack, her heart breaking as she closed it, throwing it over her shoulder. If Cicero had been going with her, he'd surely insist on packing it. She smiled, wiping away a stray tear at the thought of them being apart. She had no idea how long it would be until she met her sweet, goofy jester again.

The door to her bedroom creaked, whining as Vottur entered, quietly shutting it and approaching her.

"Hey, thanks for what you did back there. You're a good one, you know that? You'll make a great leader after...you know..." Ava trailed off, feeling grateful for his cover up.

"Anything for you, Listener." he grinned.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect that from Nazir, though...Does he know something?" Ava inquired, curious to what sparked the Redguard's out-of-character behavior. Extending a hand to Cicero was the last thing she would think Nazir to do.

"I simply told him we needed to distract the Keeper so you could leave alone. He knows nothing more than that. Nazir is just a reliable Speaker. He's true to his word." Vottur explained.

"Thank him for me." Ava smiled, stepping toward the door. She began to stare off in the distance as she felt her heart sink. "Please, watch over Cicero for me. I'm worried about...you know...how he'll react..."

Vottur nodded, stepping closer. "Anything for you, Ava..."

Ava, overcome by the realization that she'd never see Vottur in their current realm again, jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank you...for everything, friend. I'm truly glad to have met you." she whispered, as he squeezed her tightly in response.

Vottur chuckled, as he rarely ever did, releasing her. "I guess that's another thing we have in common, huh?" he spoke softly, his eyes tearing up. "I'm glad to have met you, too. Truly."

* * *

Ava made her way toward the entrance of the Sanctuary, when Nazir stepped out in front of her. He stood with his arms folded, looking as stern as ever. "Be safe out there, Ava. And for Sithis' sake, don't get yourself killed." Nazir huffed, being his usual self.

Ava smiled, seeing that despite his constant scolding and grumpiness toward her, he was genuinely concerned for her well-being. His tough love was just Nazir being Nazir. She had to admit, she'd miss his sarcastic banter. Ava stepped up to him, surprising even herself as she gave him a quick, unexpected hug. "Thanks, Nazir."

Shocked, he simply threw his hands up, backing away. "First I find you climbing out of bed with that loony jester, and now you're throwing your arms around me like it's nothing! If you haven't noticed all these years, I'm not the affectionate type! You really are crazy, aren't you?" He snorted, now chuckling from sheer surprise.

Ava grinned widely, seeing the bits of truth that always appeared within his sarcastic remarks. "Yes. Perhaps I am a bit crazy after all. Take care, Nazir." she said over her shoulder, watching the Redguard shake his head at her as she left his sight.

* * *

_ "Cicero wishes his Listener could stay, but he understands...He wants you to stay safe. Should anything happen, it should happen to Cicero, not you..." t_he jester crooned, holding Ava close outside the Black door.

"Now don't say that. I want you to be safe, Cicero." Ava replied, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly.

_"Oh, Cicero shall. But he would GLADLY die a HORRIBLE death in service to our Dread Father! Hehe! Sending DOZENS of souls to the Void along with him!" _he grinned wickedly.

_Go now, my child..._

The voice rang out a final time in Ava's mind, alerting her. "Well, I guess this is it." Ava sighed, looking away. She attempted to mentally compose herself, fighting back heavy tears. By Sithis, she would miss him more than anything! How long would she have to wait to see him again? Would it be a day, a month, years, or decades until she felt his arms around her again? "I-I have to go now, Cicero." Ava could feel her voice cracking under the weight of her heavy heart.

_"What ever is the matter, Listener?" _Cicero asked softly, wiping away a tear that trailed down her cheek. Ava deeply regretted not letting him in sooner. He could be so kind and so compassionate to her.

"I'll miss you," she whispered, as she pulled him in close, breathing him in. This was it. She'd never lay living eyes on him again.

_"Do not worry, my beloved. Cicero and his Listener will SURELY meet again!" _he chirped optimistically, their foreheads now touching affectionately. He was right. They would surely meet again, but not in Nirn.

_Someday_ they would meet again. Ava left it at that, simply saying the words that meant most to them both. "I love you."

* * *

Babette peered from behind a thicket, with Shadowmere standing silently, watching behind her. She could see Lielle staggering about in a dazed state, now falling to one knee on the ground.

Babette smirked, turning to Shadowmere. "I knew she'd fall for it. My assumptions were rather uncanny, honestly. She is rather stupid, after all."

The dark beast nickered, as if in agreement.

She'd came upon the watchtower the previous night, after a full day of questioning common folk along the way to Falkreath and about town. Lielle had blatantly strolled about with that Nord, leaving a trail of evidence everywhere they'd been. The foolish mage had let her arrogance far outweigh her common sense, if she had any to begin with. Lielle thought ignorantly that no one would hear of her plans, or even question her for that matter. Perhaps the daft girl assumed her siblings would think her absence as little more than one of her hair-brained exploits. The girl was widely known for being absent sometimes weeks on end, in a drunken stupor. Of course, her stupor wasn't from the Ale this time.

Babette watched in amusement as her poison coursed through the girl's veins, now rendering her body lifeless and limp beside the old watchtower. She'd caught the mage passed out in a drunken haze earlier, placing a carefully concentrated vile of poison in her beloved alcoholic beverage. Being a master alchemist, Babette calculated the exact amount to not kill the wench, but simply render her unconscious for many hours. The foolish girl fell for it, drinking from the bottle first thing as she awakened.

"I'll be back, dear." Babette gently patted Shadowmere's muzzle, scanning the area, and stepping out in the sunlight. Thankfully, she carried a small hooded cloak for such inconvenient occasions.

The small hooded Vampire approached the limp girl, poking her leg gingerly with her tiny foot. "Sleep well, dear. You'll need it when I'm through with you." Babette sneered, grabbing Lielle's limp hand and dragging her back into the watchtower. She didn't want to risk a sympathetic stranger finding the brainless mage and nursing her back to health.

Now in the tower, she searched about, seeing a large, blood-stained sheet laying on the dirty stone floor. She grinned, grabbing it and flinging it over Lielle's limp form. "So you won't freeze, dear," she smirked, amused with her own witty banter. "Well, that's that. Don't you worry, silly girl. I'll come back for you."

Babette stood at the crumbled entrance of the old watchtower, placing her tiny fingers in her mouth and whistling loudly to her equine comrade. The dark stallion eagerly trotted up to her, as she struggled onto his large body. "Come, my friend. We have a Sanctuary to visit," she smiled deviously, as her tiny hooded figure rode the dark beast out of sight.


	35. Chapter 35: Treachery and Torment

**Author's Note: **_ Hello everyone! I posted this chapter early because I'm going on a bit of a road trip this weekend. As always, a big thanks to all you readers out there and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 35: Treachery and Torment

"Oh, dear. Oh, Sithis help me..." Temani's voice wavered. He wiped his sweat-covered brow, as he held a book explaining the arcane arts in his long, trembling fingers. He couldn't let the others find out, he simply _couldn't_. Not now, of all times. Blast it all! Why did he have to rejoin his dark family in the middle of such dire conflict? At least the girl was gone for now. His poor heart simply couldn't bear the sight of her. He had enough grief in his life, as it was.

"You ready or what?" Temani turned to see a disgruntled Nazir standing impatiently in the doorway. "I'd like to have this pass phrase changed before all Oblivion breaks loose, if you get my drift." he remarked, clearly not amused with Temani's stalling.

"Oh, yes, of course. Gladly..." he sighed, straightening himself and falling in line behind the stern Redguard.

Temani followed Nazir through the Sanctuary, exiting the Black Door, where an eager Cicero fidgeted anxiously. _"OH, the nice elf has come to AID our cause! Many THANKS to you, dear brother." _Cicero bowed, seeming excited to witness such a sacred enchantment. Unfortunately, Temani didn't think the jester would get what he wanted.

"Ah..." Temani clasped his long fingers together nervously. "You are quite welcome, sir." He turned to the ominous door, trying his best to focus all his energy and thought into the task at hand.

"Well? Get on with it." Nazir huffed, looking as though he thought Temani to be wasting his time.

"Yes, yes. Very well, then." Temani cleared his throat, raising his hands and concentrating. He tried to feel it in his blood, as it was his right by birth. He was an Altmer, after all. This should have come easy to him, yet it didn't. Actually, it didn't come at _all. _

_ "Is there a PROBLEM, elf?"_ Cicero curiously raised an eyebrow, apparently noticing how hard Temani was straining to produce any bit of magic.

"Heheh...It's just a complicated incantation," he lied, trying again. Nothing. Just like when he was a small child. Nothing. A disappointment to his family, his race, and to himself. No, he _had_ to try again. He growled, straining his mind and body until he felt a heat rise within himself. It burned from the soles of his feet to the top of his head, now pooling in his hands. Was this it? Was it the magic that his Brotherhood so desperately needed?

Suddenly, a large boom of white light erupted from his palms, blasting the three of them back on their rears. Was that magic? Temani sat dumbfounded among his dark siblings, rubbing his head with confusion.

"Damn it! I didn't know it was_ that_ powerful. Warn us next time you decide to blow us up, okay?" Nazir grumbled, dusting himself off and walking to the door. Nothing had changed. The door uttered the exact same question.

_"Is the nice elf not FEELING well?" _Cicero hopped up, offering a gloved hand to Temani. That's it. He could lie.

"I-I'm afraid I'm not feeling well at all. Perhaps it has affected my abilities in some way..." Temani spoke, pretending to be baffled by what happened as the jester pulled him to his feet. Of course, he knew better. He never could accumulate magic, or use it properly. That's why he'd been ostracized back in his homeland. That's why he ran away to Cyrodiil in the first place. It's the reason he'd taken other routes in life. Feeling a familiar sense of defeat and failure, he slinked away. "I do apologize. I'd better go lie down..."

"Well, on your way, make yourself useful and find one of our mages that can actually use magic while you're at it. We need this done now, understand?" Nazir demanded, appearing disgusted.

"Yes, yes. Of course. I'll send them up." Temani sighed, entering the Sanctuary once more. At least he didn't have to admit the truth - - for now.

* * *

Nazir approached the Black Door, hearing the new question that emanated from within.

_"What is life's greatest moment?" _the dark voice hissed.

_"Hehe! OH, GOODY! It WORKED!" _Cicero hopped about, clapping his hands in celebration.

"Will you pipe down and just answer it, clown?!" Nazir puffed, scolding Cicero. Why did the fool act as if every moment were some sort of blasted holiday?

_"Alright, GRUMPY!" _ Cicero scowled. He turned back to the ominous door. _"Ceasing, my brother..." _

_ "Welcome home..." _ the voice hissed, bringing a feeling of satisfaction to the Redguard. Nazir turned to an eager young assassin, thanking her and watching her face beam with pride from her accomplishments. At least _some_ of the mages around Falkreath were competent. It was too bad the two mages that should've been the most experienced had turned out to be completely lousy.

"What in Sithis' name?!" Nazir pulled out his scimitar, suddenly hearing the galloping of a horse drawing near. Who was this - - an enemy, perhaps?

_"Hmmm...Cicero doesn't like the sound of that..." _the jester growled darkly, drawing twin ebony daggers. What kind of Sanctuary had a fool more accomplished in battle than a majority of the assassins? Apparently it was Nazir's.

Suddenly, a dark horse burst out into view, with a tiny figure perched on top of it. It was Babette. What was she doing taking Shadowmere to Falkreath?

_"Oh. It's the Un-child," _Cicero muttered dryly, apparently disappointed that he had no one to slaughter.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be keeping watch over Dawnstar?" Nazir eyed the hooded girl suspiciously. Just what was the old She-Devil up to this time?

"Dawnstar can wait. I need you to come with me now." Babette replied, as Nazir detected a tone of urgency in her voice. This wasn't like the old girl. It must have been important.

"Wait. I have to be back by the first of Sun's Dawn. I have to go with Vottur. You do know we have a war in our midst, don't you?" Nazir raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on his hip.

Babette sighed. "I know all about it. I'm not a child, Nazir. It's not very far, but it's imperative that you come with me now," she demanded, now turning her gaze to the clown. "Cicero, tell Vottur that Nazir left with me. Tell him I'll have him back before nightfall."

_"Cicero doesn't take orders from little CHILDREN." _The fool grinned devilishly, trying his best to give her a hard time.

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes, Cicero. Now go or I'll tell Ava how disobedient you've been!" Babette scolded him.

_"Fine, IMP! Cicero was only JESTING! Don't have to go TATTLING on him..." _Nazir watched the clown mutter as he sulked into the entrance and out of sight. Thank Sithis, he was gone.

"Alright, Babette. Move over." Nazir said, sheathing his trusty blade.

"Who said I had to?" Babette smirked.

"Me, that's who." Nazir barked. "Besides, it would look ridiculous for you to be in front with me riding behind. We do have a reputation to maintain, you know." Nazir insisted, watching Babette grin. She really knew how to get him riled when she wanted to.

"I guess you have a point. Just head to the Falkreath Watchtower. I have a little present waiting there..." Babette grinned darkly.

* * *

Ava sat among unfamilair faces, peering warily from under her hooded disguise. The sun blazed brightly in the mid-day sky, as an ever-present reminder that time was drifting forward. The carriage jostled on the rough road, shaking Ava from her thoughts. She had decided to take the usual route - - a carriage ride to Morthal, and then a lone journey by foot. Her final journey.

Ava sighed, feeling completely and utterly alone.

"Sure is a beautiful day, isn't it young lady?" an elderly Breton man chimed, attempting to start a friendly conversation with her.

Ava's eyes gazed over the beautifully rugged landscape of the cold province she called home. Totally the opposite of a majority of sunny, temperate Cyrodiil, yet equally as beautiful, Skyrim was the last place she would see before she entered the other side. "Yes...It really is quite beautiful, isn't it?" she answered the elderly man, provoking a warm smile from his wrinkled lips.

"You know, I used to be young like you. Over the years, I travelled all of this land, and a better part of Tamriel, really. It's funny how fast life passes you by. Now I'm old and grey. Safe to say Skyrim will be my final resting place, should the time come. But you...You've got a lot of life left, young lady. You need to travel. See all that you can see, before you get my age." he advised, in the general fashion of the elderly folk.

A sad smile made its way across Ava's lips, yet she did not reply. There was nothing she could say to that.

"I tell you, the most interesting place I ever visited was Elsewyr. Have you ever been there, young lady?" the old man asked, still smiling.

"No. Unfortunately I haven't..." Ava trailed off, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, well I could tell you about it, if you'd like." the old man asked, eager to tell his tale.

Ava smiled, slightly comforted by the aspect of merely hearing about the places she never had the chance to journey to. "Yes, I'd really like that," she nodded, listening intently as the carriage rolled down the road to the small town of Morthal.

* * *

Haldor heard the crunch of snow under his large boot for the first time since he'd left the watchtower. He could already feel his heart race with the anticipation of battle. He'd shout that little weakling to Oblivion in a single breath. There was something about that feeling of power - - of total domination over another being - - that made Haldor's adrenaline rush.

He walked briskly in the frozen tundra, feeling proud of the hardy Nord lineage that made him impervious to the harsh winter storms that often took place in Skyrim. It was simply another one of his many strengths, besides his obvious god-like powers.

He couldn't help but to hunger for Ava's death, though he'd never even met the little twig. From what Lielle spoke of her, she was a weak, passive leader. Maybe she had some sort of power, but to Haldor, power without the yearning to use it led to a timid, pathetic being. Ava seemed to be just like those passive, know-it-all Greybeards. Who gave a Skeever's ass if they knew the Dragon tongue and all that mess, if they refused to do anything other than meditate on a blasted mountaintop all their worthless days? It was beyond ridiculous.

Maybe when he finished grinding Ava to dust, he'd go back and slaughter the likes of that bunch as well. Skyrim didn't need weak little prophets and soothsayers, it needed legends. It needed _him_. He could trample the weaklings of Nirn, and Lielle would make a nice companion along the way. She may not have been all that powerful compared to him, but she was a challenge. He liked that.

Haldor could just imagine the moment her emerald eyes would light up when she found out that he'd snuffed out her former Listener. They could travel together, snuffing out those like her, as well. By Talos, maybe wiping out that pitiful excuse for the Dark Brotherhood wasn't such a bad idea, after all. Lielle would most likely buy into it. After that, he'd most certainly have that bastard Ulfric's head on a stick. Oh yes, he wouldn't forget about that self-righteous son of a bitch.

A bitter gale burst forth from the skies. A furious blizzard surrounded the Dragonborn, blinding him in a sheet of never-ending white. Haldor smirked arrogantly to himself.

"_Lok Vah Koor!"_ he shouted, as a blast erupted from his breath, instantly taming the skies in front of him. He laughed haughtily. Even the elements were no match for his might. Ava had better pray for a quick death, if she knew what was good for her.

* * *

Babette entered the old watchtower, with Nazir following her lead. "Here," she pointed to the bloody sheet in the corner, the obvious form of a body laying underneath.

"You took me here to show me a bloody rag?" Nazir remarked, smirking.

"Very funny, Nazir. Lift it up, you big dummy," she sighed, pointing to the blood-stained sheet.

She watched as the Redguard lifted the sheet, dropping it quickly to the side in surprise. "Lielle?! What in Sithis' name is she doing here? And why in the Void is she unconscious?!" Nazir asked, Babette seeing the bewildered look on his face.

"This, my friend, is our traitor. I poisoned her a few hours ago to knock her out. She's been in cahoots with that Dragonborn fellow. She gave away our pass phrase to Falkreath. I've been following her trail since Ava and the others left Dawnstar. Thankfully, word spreads fast in Skyrim, or we'd never have caught the little tavern wench," she explained, seeing Nazir's face turn from baffled to downright disgusted.

"...You're sure of this?" he asked apprehensively, his usually sarcastic tone now absent from his voice. He was as serious as death itself. Babette knew that he took these matters very serious when they arose. Being a traitor was a heavy crime in the Dark Brotherhood - - especially a traitor that Nazir had hand-picked to join their ranks.

"I'm afraid so. Ask any townsperson around Falkreath. They'll tell you anything I can. Believe me, she's reckless and careless in everything she does - - even treason. Of course, it came to my advantage..." she gloated, feeling satisfaction from capturing the mage.

"Very well..." Nazir rubbed his forehead, Babette noting his obvious regret and distress from the situation. "Let's tie her up. We'll put her in the prison chamber for now. We have far too much on our hands to deal with her right away," he sighed, gazing off in the distance with a somber expression on his face. "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd endanger the Brotherhood with such a careless mistake. I truly regret having faith in her..." he spoke, his voice low and remorseful.

Feeling pity for her old comrade, Babette patted Nazir on the arm. "Look, it's not your mistake. It's hers. She'll see that when Sithis pours the Wrath over her like scalding water." Babette remarked, as Nazir nodded in agreement.

"...Maybe you're right." he replied, seeming somewhat at ease by her words.

"Now let's get our little dearie back, shall we?" Babette smirked deviously, pulling a long rope from her satchel.

* * *

Evening fell as Nazir arrived at Falkreath with Babette. He now stood in the prison chamber, jiggling a steel cuff that secured Lielle's hands above her drooped head. He was making doubly sure that she couldn't break free or blast anyone with a burst of _gods-knew-what_.

"I guess we'll deal with her later." Nazir remarked, wanting to get as far from the mage as possible. At one time, Nazir had faith in her growth as a fellow Speaker in their dark organization. However, he now felt nothing but contempt and seething anger toward her. She'd used him - - the only person who believed in her abilities - - and discarded him like trash.

"Ugh...Wh-where am...I?" Lielle's mumbling voice gripped his attention, halting his movement as he headed out the doorway.

"You're with your family now. You know - - the one you _betrayed."_ Babette stood beside the mage, arms folded, and eyes narrowed accusingly.

Lielle's eyes grew wide and wild, as she instantly sobered up, crashing to her harsh reality. "WHAT?! NO! I DIDN'T!" she screamed, thrashing about in her chains and cuffs.

"Oh yes you did. I have proof. It's all over Skyrim that you and the Dragonborn are in cahoots. I've been following you since Morthal, dear." The tiny Vampire sneered, causing Nazir to draw closer to the two.

"BUT NAZIR! YOU BELIEVE ME, DON'T YOU?! I'M INNOCENT! I SWEAR TO SITHIS!" Lielle wailed, begging and desperate, and writhing with anger.

Nazir stepped up close to her, causing Lielle to grow quiet in his presence. Now merely inches from her face, he growled between clenched teeth. "Once I did believe in you, Lielle. I took you in. I saw your potential, but you squandered it! And on what? A fling with some overrated hero, that's what! If you would have listened to me, you would have been fine. But you didn't. I can't help you now. Sithis knows of your deeds, and he'll judge you accordingly. But mark my words, the Wrath will come. It always does..." he hissed with fury, now balling his fists and trying with every fiber of his being to control himself.

"Nazir, she's not worth it." Babette turned her nose up at the furious mage.

"Well maybe this would have never happened if you all didn't let such a pathetic weakling run this dump! Ava's like a festering wound - - she impairs you all! She makes you all just as weak and pathetic as she is!" Lielle screeched.

"She may have her flaws, but she's our leader." Nazir stated, turning away from her. "Sithis chose her, and by betraying her you are betraying him. Good luck with that." he remarked, nearing the door once more.

"You always favored her anyway, didn't you?" Lielle growled, causing Nazir to glare in her direction. She truly was a petty, spoiled, wicked little thing. He didn't know how he'd been so blind to it before.

"I guess now you'll never know." he replied, stepping out of the shadows of the prison with Babette falling in behind him. He glared straight ahead as he walked away, leaving the mage to writhe and hiss alone in her self-made torment.


	36. Chapter 36: Crossing Paths

**Author's Note: ** _Hello everyone! A big thanks to everyone who has read/fav/followed/reviewed my fic thus far! Here's chapter 36. Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 36: Crossing Paths

"Well, I guess this is it..." Nazir's voice broke the silence, the uncertainty of it ringing in Vottur's ears. He stopped in his tracks, watching the Redguard lead Shadowmere into the edge of the forest as a quick means of escape, if need be. As Nazir finished the task at hand, the two headed toward the ancient watchtower that happened to be Lielle's former hideaway.

"This is a good spot, Nazir. We'll be able to see a great distance. If something goes wrong, you'll have plenty of time to alert the others." Vottur said, now atop the old tower, gazing across the landscape. This was it. They had travelled to meet fate, whatever that may bring. He couldn't help but feel uneasy concerning Ulfric. The man appeared both bold and convicted, yet only time would tell if he remained true to his word. Of course, time was swiftly running out.

"I guess_ something _good came from finding out one of our own was the enemy." Nazir grunted, a distant look falling over his face as he gazed over the darkening horizon.

Vottur had never witnessed Nazir behave so distressed and solemnly before. There seemed to be a complete lack of the Redguard's usual sarcasm, and he seemed much less talkative than Vottur was used to. Vottur could sense that Nazir had been deeply affected by the outcome of his decision to allow Lielle into the Dark Brotherhood. He remembered a time when he didn't care at all for the Redguard in his early days as an initiate. Vottur didn't care for much of anyone for that matter, save Ava. Of course, with time he'd formed lasting relationships with his companions. Vottur didn't enjoy seeing any of them in such a state of mind, and Nazir was no exception.

"She will pay for her wrongdoing, Nazir." Vottur commented, hoping to get the point across that it was Lielle who was ultimately at fault, not Nazir.

"She may pay for her actions in the near future, but I'm the one who's paying for them now." Nazir remarked, obviously not influenced by Vottur's attempt. "You know, I've done some pretty vile things in my lifetime. Hammerfell may have been my home, but with it dwelled my past deeds - - none of which I'm particularly proud of. For Sithis' sake, I slaughtered my own father on those crystal sands..." he recalled, his brow furrowed and his face lined with traces of inner pain. He leaned his arm on the outer wall of the stone monument, sighing. "I'll never forget what a deep shade of crimson his blood was as it hit the hot white sand. In the end, I really don't regret the deed. I had means to justify myself. The man was an evil bastard. If there is one thing I _do_ regret, it's letting that woman set one foot inside those Sanctuary walls."

Normally, Vottur was a man of few words. Situations like this, however, turned him into a man of complete silence. He realized this matter had truly shaken the Redguard. Seeing Nazir speak like this, which was indeed a rare moment, left the Nord at a complete loss for words. He simply did the only thing he felt capable of at the moment - - he listened.

"I know it seems insane that I'm telling you this, but the Brotherhood gave me a new life. It's not a particularly glamorous one, but I get to do what I enjoy and I have a family that will accept me as the killer I chose to be. The Brotherhood means a lot to me..." Nazir's gaze turned to meet Vottur's dark eyes. "You know, my vows may not be honorable like those of great warriors and heroes, but by Sithis' they are just as important and convicting! I vowed to honor our dark family, and what did I do? I let an enemy step her slimy foot right into our midst. I put us at risk, and right in the throws of all this bloody conflict!" he growled between clinched teeth, now glaring off into the distance.

Vottur sighed, frustrated with his own loss for words. Nazir was clearly at an impasse with his inner turmoil. Vottur realized Nazir needed some form of consolation from his dark family, no matter how incompetent he may have felt about being the one to console him. Vottur breathed in deeply, approaching Nazir and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother..." he spoke, grabbing the Redguard's gaze from the darkening distance. "While those things may have happened, and while you may feel at fault for them, you are still one of us. We need your devotion now, dear brother. I, for one, know that you will not fail us. You will help pave our way to greatness."

Nazir sighed, straightening himself. "I know you're right...and so was Babette...I guess it's time I start believing it myself. It's just that I've spent all these years priding myself on my ability to think on my feet." he chuckled, his mood genuinely lightening. "I guess I'm not used to being outsmarted. If you didn't notice, I don't take it very well."

"You weren't outsmarted Nazir. You were betrayed." Vottur continued. "Are we not supposed to trust our dark family? If trust makes a man a fool, then I'm no better. Now, let me be the first foolish man here. What say you, brother? Are you ready to take down a Legion in the name of our Dread Father?" he grinned, feeling their bond tighten as the two spoke. Vottur extended his large, calloused hand to Nazir, who donned an equally wicked smile.

Nazir laughed, firmly shaking his hand and sealing the pact between dark brothers. "Yes, brother! May the Legion wish for a quick death when they see the grueling torment the Black Hand will deal upon them!"

He laughed along with the Redguard, feeling the anticipation of battle begin to rush through his veins. His dark eyes turned to meet the horizon, taking in the moment as darkness trickled in. Off in the distance, a faint light caught his eye.

Nazir, apparently taking notice as well, met eyes with Vottur as the two grew silent and still. Vottur could see a banner held high as a large troop marched in unison, a large part of them trotting along on horseback. The emblem on the red banner was that of the Empire. The Legion was approaching at dusk, and Vottur could feel the pulse of fury, dread, and adrenaline pour over him.

The two assassins hunkered down on the watchtower, hiding their silhouettes from the approaching army. "I guess this really is it, then." Nazir remarked, clearly feeling unnerved by the sight before him. "I just hope Ulfric stays true to his word."

Vottur silently watched as the massive army marched ever closer in their direction. His eyes scanned the landscape, hoping for the moment when Ulfric and his men would intercept the oncoming attack to his home and family. The Legion had arrived much earlier than he'd expected, leaving him deeply fearful, despite his often hardened demeanor. Then, his doubts began to creep in.

What if Ulfric was simply lying? What if he'd changed his mind? What if he did stay true to his word, only to arrive too late? Vottur breathed in deep, trying to steady his racing thoughts and focus on the present. He had to remember what Ava had told him - - that she would set the changes in motion, and he would lead them to greatness. The Night Mother herself had spoken of these matters, so he had to put his trust in her divine words.

"By Sithis, Ulfric better hurry!" Nazir hissed under his breath. "These Imperial bastards are quick...too quick..."

"He'll come, Nazir..." Vottur whispered, scanning the impending doom that grew with every dreadful step. He could only watch, and wait, and hope. The landscape remained dominated by the massive Legion, and not a trace of Ulfric's men was to be found.

* * *

"I'm not just going to say nothing while you treat me like an ANIMAL! You're disgusting! You're ALL DISGUSTING!" Lielle screeched, writhing in her chains as Babette stood before her holding a small bowl of water.

Babette smirked, feeling immense satisfaction from seeing the treacherous wench in so much turmoil. "Now, now, dear. If you talk to me that way, you can just go _without_ water. I've never experienced it personally, but I do hear that dying of thirst can be a bit of a pain, really. I know I simply can't go without something to quench my thirst, though it's not water that I'm particularly fond of..." she grinned wickedly, watching Lielle's eyes blaze with bitterness.

The girl simply said nothing as she glared at Babette, meaning she did realize she'd be in for a long and slow death if she didn't listen to Babette's warning. Maybe the daft harlot did have a fraction of a brain, after all. Babette calmly walked up to her, tilting the bowl up to the mage's lips and allowing her to drink its contents.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Babette cooed, her voice sugary sweet and dripping with false kindness. Babette knew that catching the little skeever would be enjoyable, but even she didn't realize just how pleasant it would be to hold Lielle's life in her tiny hands. She loved the fact that if the mage refused to obey her wishes, she'd surely die. It was rather nice to have absolute power, Babette mused.

_"Hmmmm...What have we HERE?!" _Babette turned to see Cicero's face peering into the prison chamber, wide-eyed and full of morbid curiousity.

"Ugh, Cicero...Can't you see I'm a bit tied up at the moment?" Babette huffed, turning to the seething mage. "Well, not literally, like our little darling here...I am rather busy, though."

_"Why is the Strumpet in chains, Un-child?" _Cicero asked, completely ignoring her attempts to shoo him away.

"Let's just say she has a big mouth." Babette's eyes narrowed, as she returned an accusing gaze to the mage. "Now, what do you want?"

_"Hehehe...OH, Cicero just HAD to see what all the FUSS was about! Hehehe! Oh, so much NOISE! So very much SCREAMING!" _The jester bounded over to Lielle, now only inches from her face.

"YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK FREAK! I DON'T WANNA LOOK AT YOUR PATHETIC FACE!" she screamed, nearly foaming at the mouth from the sight of him. Though Babette didn't like her fun being interrupted by the jester, seeing Lielle's reaction to him made her feel absolutely giddy.

"Now play nice, dear. He was one of your lovers, after all." Babette smirked, antagonizing the girl and hoping to provoke an equally enjoyable reaction the next time around.

With that comment, the woman burst out in a fit of spiteful laughter. "HAHAHA! PLEASE! I made it all up to burst Ava's bubble...I wouldn't so much as touch that slimy little son of a bitch!" she scoffed. So Cicero had been telling the truth, after all.

The jester's face twisted into a scowl. _"Not what you said when you were down on your knees unbuckling Cicero's belt, hmmmn?" _

"By Sithis, you really are a desperate thing..." Babette shook her head.

_"HEHEHE! Desperate, INDEED!"_ Cicero jumped about, clapping his hands and beginning to chime foolishly. _"Tried to play a little tune on Cicero's FLUTE, she did! HooHoo! Had to threaten her with his BLADE to make her stop! Who knew she wanted him so BADLY, that the threat of DEATH would be the only way to cease her advances!"_

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU BOTH, YOU TWISTED PARASITES!" Lielle growled. "AS FAR AS YOU..." she spat at the jester, who merely grinned at her. "I'LL GET THE LAST LAUGH, YOU INSANE MANIAC! YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!"

_"Hehehe! Ah, the Strumpet is QUITE entertaining! AH, but as much as Cicero would LOVE to stay and prod her nasty brain, he has his duties to attend to..." t_he jester said, much to Babette's relief. Cicero pattered to the doorway, briefly turning to the mage. _"Isn't WISE of you to PROVOKE poor, humble Cicero. One RARELY gets the last laugh when in competition with LAUGHTER INCARNATE! HEHE! But do not worry, dear Harlot, Cicero will be BACK!" _the jester chuckled merrily, exiting the prison as his laughter chimed though the dark hallway.

"Well, how lovely!" Babette beamed. "You haven't been here a full day, and you already had your first visitor! You are quite the popular one!"

"IF I EVER GET OUT OF HERE, I SWEAR I'LL LIGHT YOU ON FIRE FROM THE INSIDE OUT!" Lielle burst out in another hot fit of rage, jerking her arms and thrashing against her cuffs.

"Wishful thinking, dear." Babette spoke, a wicked grin creeping across her lips.

* * *

Ava pulled her robe closely about her freezing body, attempting to shield herself from the bitter cold as she trudged along in an ocean of freezing white. With every shaky step, she could feel her heart beat faster by the moment. Ava knew that the end was near, and despite the Night Mother's comforting words, she felt more fearful than ever.

The harsh arctic wind pierced her flesh, making her shudder even as the wintry storm had calmed for the moment. The sky above was showing the deep grey of winter and dusk, and Ava found herself constantly reminded of time - - and time was surely running out.

Still a few miles from the Sanctuary, Ava could see the vast grey sea in the distance, growing closer with every step. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a small campsite by the waters. She stopped, holding her breath and straining her vision to catch sight of who was resting in such an unsavory place.

Seeing nobody, she swiftly approached the shelter, hoping for a place to briefly warm up before her numb body worked its way closer to the Sanctuary. She approached the small pile of glowing embers where a fire used to be, quickly hovering her hands over it to seek warmth.

Her hands now a bit warmer and less numb from the harsh cold, she quickly darted into the tattered tent as the rumblings of another wintry storm echoed throughout her surroundings. Upon entering, she immediately spotted a pile of welcoming animal pelts on the floor, grabbing them for added warmth. With only a black robe overtop her shrouded armor, she needed all the extra layers she could get.

Sighing from relief as her body warmed under the blankets of warm fur she'd draped over her, Ava allowed her eyes to wander about the inside of the seemingly abandoned tent. Empty bottles of mead and ale lay discarded in a corner, while empty knapsacks and satchels littered another. However, Ava's eyes grew wide with panic as they moved across another object.

It was a sword. The sword was black with a vile, glowing hue of green. The blade was razor-sharp and deadly, writhing with dark, serpent-like tentacles. Somehow, just laying eyes on this mysterious weapon sent a shudder up Ava's spine.

_Take it..._

Obeying the command within her, she nervously clutched the hilt of the dangerous blade. It felt warm to the touch, and Ava could have sworn she felt a pulsing heartbeat flowing into her palm from the mysterious sword. Hearing movement outside, she quickly secured the blade under her robes, appearing defenseless as she stepped out into the open to investigate the sound.

She could hear footsteps off in the distance. She stepped out a few feet, heart pounding from the uncertainty of it all. As the wind had picked up, carrying gusts of white, her field of vision became less accurate. Moving out further, she caught sight of a figure approaching in the white whirlwind. Given the circumstances, she knew this could very well be the one person fate set in her path.

The figure moved closer. Now close enough that she could make him out, Ava saw that he was a large, muscle-bound Nord. The armor he was wearing was something she'd never witnessed before. It seemed to be made from large, jagged, powerful bones. A _dragon's_ bones. It _had_ to be.

Ava's blood froze, as her eyes fixated on the deadly being walking in her direction. Suddenly, the man uttered some words - - words Ava had never heard of before. A blast came from his lips, stopping the furious wind within their immediate area. He seemed to be speaking in the legendary tongue of the dragons - - something she'd only witnessed in tales of heroes and legends.

This was him. He was the legendary Haldor the Lawless - - the Dragonborn himself. This large, intimidating, brutish warrior would be the death of her. Feeling the immediate urge to flee for her life, Ava stood silent. She tensed, fighting her flight response and waiting to face him. The man approached her, carrying the body of a dead stag over his right shoulder. Apparently, he'd gone out to hunt and Ava had entered his camp by accident. Or was it really an accident, after all? Ava reasoned that it wasn't. It was her destiny.

The Nord, now only a few feet away, stopped in his tracks, locking his steely blue eyes with hers. He dropped his kill, crossing his massive arms and staring her down. "What are you doing out here in this freezing weather? What are you, crazy?"

Did he not recognize her, or was he merely playing games? Ava knew he was expecting her. Perhaps he thought she'd be in the actual Dawnstar Sanctuary, mistaking her for a lost wanderer. Ava's mind raced, thinking of how easy it would be to lie and get away from him. As tempting as it sounded, it would be cowardly not to meet her fate. The sole livelihood of the Dark Brotherhood, of all her beloved siblings, and most of all, her Keeper rested in her actions. She wouldn't run. Ava had spent most of her life running - - running from her past, running from human contact, running from intimacy. There was no more time for running. Previously, Ava had been baffled by the fact that she hadn't fell apart after hearing the Night Mother's words of her inevitable demise. Now, she seemed to finally understand why. This was her moment. After her parents' death, she'd lived a life of fear and self-loathing. She had lived a life of avoidance and cowardice, even to her own detriment. Strangely, much like how the Dark Brotherhood had given her purpose, the news of her impending doom had given her strength. This was her chance to be brave - - to fully embrace her true self. Somehow, as twisted as it seemed, Ava felt this was her chance for redemption. If her whole life had been about running, this moment would be about facing it all - - her fear, her sadness, her demise. Feeling a surge of boldness burn inside of her, she felt the urge to reveal herself.

Ava took a deep breath, pulling her hood down to reveal her face and long, dark hair. The man simply gave her a wary look, studying her every move. "Are you Haldor?" she asked bravely, standing merely feet away from her demise. Asking was all she knew to do, as she was terrified to make any sudden movements.

_Good my child...Just listen to my words..._

"You..." Haldor growled under his breath, quickly realizing who she was. Whoever had conspired with this man, must have given him a rundown of her appearance. He acted as if he'd seen her countless times, face to face.

Hearing the aggression in his voice, Ava took a couple of leary steps back.

"I know who you are. You're even weaker looking then I imagined. Look, you don't stand a chance against me." he grinned arrogantly, his voice low and gravelly. "So what will it be? Would you rather I kill you quick and save you the trouble, or do you want to do this the hard way?"

A deep roar filled Ava's mind, rumbling like thunder. The ground beneath her seemed to quake, as the ice filled her up. The world grew dark, cold, and lifeless. Inner fear suddenly flipped to pure adrenaline and euphoria. It was as if she'd been possessed by a wicked, wild beast waiting to pounce on its prey.

Though the two were completely alone, Ava felt as if all of creation were watching this moment with bated breath. Maybe they were watching, from somewhere deep, distant, and unknown. As if in an instant, she could feel her whole life flash before her eyes: her father and mother, her dark family, her Keeper, and lastly, this moment. This very moment. She would not die in vain. Haldor would be her final target...

* * *

Now on the bottom floor of the ancient watchtower, Vottur peered through a dusty window, catching a glimpse of Maro himself as the troops marched by. He sat purched upon a white stallion, with Tullius sitting atop a matching steed by his side. He turned to the General, smirking. "You won't regret this, General. As a matter of fact, you'll thank me once we light this Sanctuary ablaze. Why, the Dark Brotherhood will be so weak that we'll simply be able to walk in and slaughter the remainder in Dawnstar. Oh, that reminds me...I figure we should make sure to keep at least one of them alive for a bit. We do need the other pass phrase, after all..."

Nazir, watching from another window, turned to Vottur. "Violet was right. Maro really is a son of a bitch." he snorted, clearly not amused by the Commander's comments.

Vottur sighed, feeling tense from not seeing Ulfric. He watched as the General turned to Maro, a sharp look painted across his war-hardened features. "While I commend your enthusiasm, Commander, I still question why I have seen hide nor hair of our Dragonborn." The General glared at Maro, obviously not happy with the no-show. "Why is this, Commander? We had a deal."

Maro fidgeted a bit, appearing uncomfortable. "Well, yes we do, General Tullius. And if you remember correctly, we agreed that he is our ally, not ours to order around." he retorted, now smirking from having the upper-hand in the debate. "You were well aware of his tendencies to follow by his own rules, General. I question why you appear surprised by this at all..."

The General sighed, looking defeated in the conversation. "I suppose you do have a point. I guess even an elite officer has the human tendency to doubt, Commander." Tullius answered sincerely. Vottur could easily see that the General was, in a way, as much a victim in this scheme as they. Somehow, Maro had found Tullius' weakness. That weakness being the desperation of holding the Empire together in its fragile state and not allowing Ulfric to crush its remains. Of course, both were the enemy, and Vottur was well aware of this. He was only reminded of what Violet had told him - - Maro would pull any string possible to get his way.

"Do not worry, Tullius. He will come - - and when he does, the Dark Brotherhood will fall." Maro grinned arrogantly, as he marched out of Vottur's view, passing the tower.

Nazir turned sharply to Vottur as Maro's words fell upon his ears. "Damn it! Why is Ulfric not here?!" he hissed under his breath, sounding both angry and fearful.

Vottur, too, began to panic. Even though the Legion was still a few hours from the Sanctuary itself, that was just the problem. It was only a few hours. Ulfric seemed to be running late, if he was coming at all. How could he and his troops possibly gain a lead on the Legion and set up their plan of attack on time? Being primarily stationed in Windhelm, they had nearly as much distance to cover as the Empire.

"I...don't know..." Vottur swallowed hard, feeling a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

A loud rumble began to fill Vottur's ears, as the ground seemed to quake under the two assassins. Nazir's eyes locked with his, wide and full of shock from what he was hearing. Loud war cries and screams filled the air, as the ground thudded with heavy boots and thundering hoof beats. Vottur instinctively scrambled to the top of the tower, with Nazir following quickly at his heels. The sound of screams and grating steel against steel alerted him to spy from the top.

"By Sithis...Ulfric, you son of a bitch..." Nazir grinned widely, his eyes wide and fixated on the chaos beneath them. "He made it. He actually made it!"


	37. Chapter 37: This is How the World Ends

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone, here's chapter 37! As always, thanks to all who have read/reviewed/fav/followed my fic! Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 37: This is How the World Ends

Cicero stood in the large central area of Falkreath Sanctuary, facing a room filled to the brim with assassins and silently listening to Babette instruct them. His dark siblings were all willing and tense, with hands eager and ready to grip their weapons.

"Alright, are all my mages at the front?" Babette asked, with Cicero noticing that the Un-child seemed rather fit to give orders. However, it was rather funny that a child was instructing a band of blood-thirsty assassins. Thinking to himself, the jester let out a bit of a chuckle from his observations.

Eyes narrowed and hands now on her hips, Babette turned to him. "What's so funny?" she inquired, looking ready to scold him at any moment.

Cicero grinned, simply shrugging and letting the important discussion continue. As much as he'd love to poke fun at the Un-child, it would have to wait. The will of Sithis was at hand, and Cicero would not dare disrupt such sacred happenings. The Night Mother would most certainly not be pleased with her Keeper if that were to happen.

"Yes, Speaker," an eager young mage answered, as the other mages nodded simultaneously in agreement.

"Good. If those nasty Legionnaires break into here, the first thing they'll see is a blast of varying elements to the face. Then, our hand-to-hand combatants can follow suit. Remember, if one of our own comes through the door, they will knock five times first. Five is our magic number, understand? Remember - - five for the Tenets. Five for the Black Hand. Got it?" Babette continued, watching the room of assassins nod in unison.

Cicero stood watching his fellow siblings and taking in the beautiful sight of his dark family. Mother would be so proud to see them all working together to slay their enemies. She'd especially be proud of his beloved Listener. He sighed gently through his nose, already missing her presence. Only hours apart proved to be painful for the Keeper. He longed for her gentle touch, her soothing voice, and her kind words. He simply wanted to be with her every moment. Not only did he miss his beloved Listener, but his poor Mother needed him as well, leaving his heart yearning to return to her and continue his faithful duties for his beloved Matron.

He mentally returned to the present, realizing that Mother would want her devoted Keeper to help in Sithis' Will. He had to stand as a faithful guard, ensuring his family's survival in case trouble came to their door.

He watched as Babette turned to him, "Cicero, you and Temani need serve as lookouts for us. Should the enemy come our way, you'll be the ones to warn us ahead of time so we'll have the advantage. I need one at the forest's edge and one in front of the Black Door in case the other doesn't survive. Now decide amongst yourselves who will do what." Babette instructed, as Cicero watched Temani fidget behind him nervously. Perhaps the elf would make a better door-watcher, seeing as though his capabilities seemed to be quite limited. Besides, Cicero rather enjoyed the threat of death, and it would certainly be there should the army bound into the forest after him. The very thought of it made the jester's heart rate increase rapidly. The thrill of it all simply mesmerized him.

"Well...ma'am...er..." Temani fumbled about his words behind the Keeper, causing the little Imp to scowl.

"What?" she grunted irritably.

_"Cicero will go to the forest..." _Cicero interjected, feeling a wicked smile creep across his lips. Perhaps a couple of cowardly guards would wander into the forest so that Cicero's sharp, pointy blade could caress their throats! He would certainly oblige, if that were the case...

"Very well, then. Temani, you're outside the door, understand?" Babette instructed.

"Oh, yes, of course, ma'am..." Temani sighed, sounding somehow relieved.

"I guess that's that." Babette said plainly, folding her arms and looking about the room. "I'll be in the prison chamber with our little darling. I don't need one of her co-conspirator's setting her free if the Legion breaks into this place. I'll kill her myself before I allow that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be tending to our pet." she smirked, waving the two assassins off to take their positions as she left the area.

So_ that_ was the reason the Strumpet sat in chains. Cicero realized his suspicions had been right all along. The Harlot did have ill intentions. Cicero didn't know when the mage ultimately decided to betray the Brotherhood, but he'd picked up on her character traits long ago. She was a narcissistic, self-serving opportunist to the fullest extent. Not that Cicero hadn't exhibited, or even upheld those types of traits himself when the opportunity arose - - for what good would an assassin be without a bit of self-indulgence or apathy? Of course, the line had to be drawn somewhere, however jagged that line may be. Cicero knew it would only be a matter of time before she found an opportunity that served her better than the Dark Brotherhood. She was a _traitor_, simple as that. She crossed that line. An inflated ego and a high degree of greed only went so far in the Dark Brotherhood. The wretched thing had not an ounce of honor, conviction, or even the slightest trace of loyalty to her dark family. Those who were fit to serve the precious Matron had to uphold certain..._qualities_. Of course, the wretch had completely rebelled against the Tenets. Not to mention how the nasty little thing had disrespected his Listener! Simply put, she was no longer a sister of the Black Hand, let alone a Speaker, but an enemy. If he could go back in time, he'd have simply slit her throat as she tried in vain to work her feminine charms on him. Ah, both a humorous and delightful thought, indeed!

He grinned, checking his supplies as he headed out of the Sanctuary. Cicero found quite a sense of satisfaction in knowing that the nasty Strumpet would face the Wrath of Sithis soon. He couldn't wait to see her divine punishment and all it entailed! He chuckled, thinking of her demise. He forced himself to keep to the task at hand, however. Seeing her suffer would come in time, but for now, he had a Brotherhood to watch over.

* * *

Vottur watched in awe from atop the watchtower as the massive, thundering army of Stormcloaks surrounded the Legion from every side. The Legion may have been an enormous force, but Ulfric's men had caught them completely by surprise, killing many of them before they knew what hit them.

"By the Void, I can't believe this! Look, Vottur, they're slaughtering the likes of them!" Nazir gasped, entranced by the battle taking place before his eyes. Many of the Legion's men already laid lifeless on the ground, covered in blood from the gash of a weapon or the tip of an arrow. Others, trying to valiantly fight through the onslaught, were being quickly being overtaken.

Vottur's heart raced, as his dark eyes scanned the plains for a glimpse of Ulfric and his right-hand man, Galmar. Suddenly, from amidst the battle, the two men separated themselves slightly outside the inner-ring of confrontation. They were calling commands for Ulfric's men to close in at the necessary places.

"There he is! Nazir, I'm going down to meet him." Vottur said, bolting for the staircase.

"Not without me, you're not." Nazir smirked, as the two fled the watchtower. "Get Shadowmere. I'll wait for you." Nazir demanded, pulling out his scimitar as he waited eagerly at the forest's edge.

In mere moments, Vottur came bursting out of the woods on the massive demon steed. As the massive stallion sprinted by, the Redguard grabbed Vottur's large hand, quickly jumping atop the lightning-fast beast. They raced closer to Ulfric and Galmar, who both sat looking fierce and battle-hungry, atop of two equally large smoke-colored stallions of their own.

"Ulfric!" Vottur yelled, his voice loud and harsh, grabbing the Jarl's attention.

"Hah! There you are, brother! I see you've stayed true to your word, Vottur!" Ulfric answered, raising his large sword above his head victoriously.

"As have you, Jarl!" Vottur replied. Upon riding closer to the Jarl and the Veteran, he noticed a third, smaller, chestnut-colored horse on the other side of Galmar. A broad smile fell across his face as he caught sight of who rode the smaller steed. Violet sat proudly, dawning an equally large grin, looking into Vottur's relieved eyes.

Vottur stopped when he approached the Jarl. "Violet..." It was all he could bring himself to say. He felt truly happy to see her free.

"I told you I'd be fine. Being captive for a short while was truly worth seeing this," she remarked, her voice thick with gratitude.

"Who'd have thought the noble girl was actually telling the truth." Galmar raised his hands, grinning broadly. "Now if you'll excuse me, Jarl, I'm going to rejoin my men. I've been out of battle for but a few moments, and already my heart cries for more! Talos guide me!" The Veteran laughed, and as Ulfric nodded, he rode back into the midst of soldiers with his sword raised, yelling and whooping from the adrenaline in his war-hardened body.

"The man has a point." Nazir commented from behind Vottur, apparently feeling the rush of the moment as well. The Vampire watched as Nazir hopped down from Shadowmere, his scimitar tightly held in his grasp. "It's nice to meet you Jarl Ulfric, but I think I'll follow his lead and go pursue some of those slimy Legionnaires." he remarked, grinning deviously.

"Ah, I see your comrade is thirsty for battle as well. Would you like for me to supply you a horse?" Ulfric asked the Redguard.

"The name's Nazir, and if you don't mind, I'd like to politely decline. I'm much lighter and quicker on my feet." he said, raising a hand in protest to Ulfric's suggestion.

"Nazir..." Ulfric said, grinning at the Redguard, and appearing to taste the sound of his name. "I see you like to dive in, brother. Well, allow me to stand aside and let you do what you do best, assassin. Talos' speed to you!"

"You're alright, Ulfric..." Nazir grinned, turning to Vottur. The Redguard bounded off, scimitar held high, as Vottur watched him disappear into the midst of battle.

"Well then," Ulfric continued. "I wouldn't think myself much of a man if I didn't taste the enemy's blood alongside my soldiers. What say you?" he asked Vottur, as Violet hopped off her horse, looting a dead Imperial and coming back with a sword, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows.

"I, for one, would love to." Violet remarked, grinning from ear to ear at her Vampiric companion.

Vottur, never the one for long speeches or witty remarks, simply did what he did best. He stayed silent, only nodding and letting his fierce dark eyes do the talking for him as he unsheathed his ebony warhammer.

"I take that as a yes, then?" Ulfric chuckled, raising an eyebrow as he held his sharp blade in the air. Vottur nodded once more, feeling a rush come over him. Ulfric spurred the sides of his massive grey stallion, plunging into the throws of war and death, with Violet and Vottur following behind him.

* * *

"Well, Listener, what'll it be?" Haldor smirked, his arrogance causing Ava's face to twist into an expression of disgust. He may kill her in the end, but she wouldn't give up that easy. Not now, while icy power surged in her veins and darkness filled her insides.

Haldor stepped up, closing the short distance between the two of them. "What is it, Listener? Is that old corpse telling you something again?"

A set of fiery, crimson eyes blazed in Ava's mind, as she felt icy hands dig into her back, causing her own eyes to widen from the intense feeling of it all. The Night Mother's icy grasp tightened, sending a cold flood through her. Suddenly, Ava screamed, lunging at Haldor with all her might. She hit him with such force that her small body knocked him clean on his back in the snow, flinging his helmet completely off of his head. His eyes shot open, wide and furious. His enormous hands gripped her about the arms tightly, as he squeezed them and caused her to wail in agony.

"You want to do it the hard way I see. Very well then. This will be a painful death for you, _Listener._" He spat mockingly, with a mix of anger and a slight hint of surprise in his voice. He released his tight grasp, forcefully throwing her to the ground.

Ava stumbled to her feet, watching a cocky smirk form on Haldor's face. He opened his mouth, shouting, _"FUS RO DAH!" _

A giant burst of blue light flooded from his lips, picking her whole body up like a limp rag doll and flinging it through the air. Ava could do nothing but brace herself as the powerful force threw her hundreds of feet. Screaming, she only stopped when she hit a tree, crumpling limply to the snowy ground.

Head now ringing from the crash, Ava stumbled to her feet, realizing the sheer magnitude of Haldor's power. There was no way she'd survive him. The Night Mother was right about her demise - - that much she knew. Staggering while hunched over, she clutched her stomach due to the powerful urge to vomit. Ava could only wonder how she'd ultimately kill him first.

Another glimpse of a wicked, jagged-toothed smile filled her mind. The Mother's icy grip pulled her up to stand tall again.

_Straighten..._

Ava growled, feeling a force pull her forward. The Dragonborn stood laughing in the distance. "Still wanna face me?" he yelled, taunting her.

_Go..._

Ava felt the warm breath of the Mother tickle her neck, with a rush of adrenaline hitting her once more. She sprinted toward the Dragonborn, watching his lips move once more to shout.

_"FUS RO DAH!" _Another burst of blue, and another gust of power was thrust in her direction. Ava flung her arms around a nearby tree, holding on with all the strength she could muster. Only partially successful, her grip was loosened by the sheer power of his voice, flinging her into another tree behind her.

Frustrated and already in great pain, Ava clammered up to her feet again. How could she even get close to this man? Thunder rumbled in the skies, as a gust of wind blew by, freezing her already icy body. She may not have been where she wanted to be, but she was a bit closer than before. She hissed, running toward him again. This time, he simply watched her in amusement.

She boldly ran, nearly reaching him this time, until his lips parted. _"Iiz Slen Nus." _he stated, almost carelessly, as an icy gust flew from his lips. Ava, feeling a dark force push her, rolled to the side, dodging the brunt of his shout. Unfortunately, the wintry blast hit her left hand, freezing it solid and causing her to shriek in terror.

Ava stumbled, gaping at her now frozen hand. It would be useless now. "What do I do?!" she frantically gasped, as if speaking to both the Mother and herself.

_Fight..._

Ava glared at the Dragonborn, who stood without a scratch on his body, laughing at her. "Lielle was right. You are a weakling! Hahaha!" he taunted.

Ava's eyes grew wide, as the familiar name fell upon her ears. "Lielle?!" she gasped. Lielle was the traitor! Ava felt another wave of darkness run through her veins. Now seething with anger, she pulled the putrid, writhing sword out from under her now tattered robes.

Haldor stopped laughing, a hard scowl now covering his features. "What are you doing with my sword?!" He glared, infuriated.

* * *

Vottur growled savagely, swinging his warhammer so hard that it hit a nearby Imperial soldier, intstantly killing him and flinging his dead body from his horse. He nudged Shadowmere further ahead, the massive horse trampling an Imperial soldier to death under the force of his furious hooves. Taking another powerful swing, he knocked the next soldier's head off his shoulders, leaving a bloody, headless shell where the once living man used to be. The headless soldier, who's lifeless body now slumped over, sat limp atop of a frantic horse, who sped off into the distance.

Ulfric, only a short distance ahead, plunged his blade into the chest of another Imperial who'd been riding by him. Vottur saw Ulfric take the opportunity, welcoming the soldier's oncoming chest into this mighty blade, pulling it out covered in the enemy's blood.

"AAHHGGG!" Vottur yelled, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his leg. An Imperial soldier on foot had run up to him, stabbing him in the upper thigh. In a surge of pain and fury, he kicked the man in the face with all his might, knocking him to the ground. Vottur pulled the blade from his leg, screaming with pain as the soldier unsheathed a second blade he'd hidden on himself.

The soldier ran toward him, dagger aimed and ready, only to be brought down by a force Vottur could not yet see. Upon further inspection, Vottur saw what brought down the vengeful soldier. A single arrow pierced his eye, bringing a tear of blood down his lifeless cheek.

"I see my years of practice have not been in vain, after all." Vottur turned to see Violet atop her chestnut steed, bow in hand, with a mischievous grin painted on her face. "I believe that means you owe me one, friend." she said, quickly aiming again and plunging an arrow into the back of an Imperial's head, causing him to drop dead in the distance.

Vottur crushed another man's head under his warhammer, noting that most of the Imperial's were fleeing for their lives at this point, with more joining by the second. Ulfric, watching another soldier fall lifelessly under his blade, turned to Vottur. "Any moment now. They'll either be defeated, or Tullius will call it off. They can't go on much longer like this, friend. They are too weak." he panted, wiping the blood from his sweat-covered brow.

* * *

A gust of white blew in between Ava and the furious Dragonborn, blinding her view in a sea of snow.

_Do not be seen..._

Ava gasped, realizing what she needed to do. Like all assassins, she would have to remain hidden to do what she did best - - murder. It was her only chance, seeing as Haldor was far more powerful than she could ever dream to be. Another rumble in the sky alerted her to move, as she ran behind a massive tree, hiding with the mysterious sword writhing in her good hand.

Another blast of foreign words came from Haldor's lips, bursting forth and clearing his view. Ava peered from behind a tree, watching him search about aimlessly. Obviously frustrated, he growled, pulling a sword that seemed to be made of dragon bones from its sheath.

"AVA! DON'T HIDE FROM ME LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE! YOU'LL ONLY PROLONG THE INEVITABLE! BE IT NOW OR LATER, YOU'LL STILL DIE!" Ava watched him yell bitterly in the distance.

To her amazement, the whiteness of the storm blew forth again, covering his form once more. She felt relieved, as her racing heart slowed down, realizing that his ability to clear the air was only temperary. She could definitely use that to her advantage.

Feeling a cold hand caress her cheek, Ava felt the dark urge take over again, numbing the pain she was currently in. She sprinted toward where Haldor's form had been standing, holding his strange sword firmly in place, ready to attack.

* * *

Nazir's trusty scimitar sliced against an Imperial soldier's throat, unleashing a thick trail of blood down the man's neck. The soldier choked on the crimson liquid, falling and writhing on the blood-soaked battleground.

The Redguard smiled with satisfaction, now running as silent as death through the thinning crowd of warring enemies. With most of the Imperials now fleeing on their own without command from their leadership, the sea of battle had thinned out enough to spot Maro and Tullius, seemingly in a heated argument.

Catching his breath, Nazir slipped into a nearby thicket, unnoticed by the warring leaders. He became still, straining to hear their conversation amidst the wave of shouts and battle cries.

"We can't stop now! We're almost there, Tullius!" Maro growled, as Nazir watched him point in the direction of the Falkreath Sanctuary.

"Yes, and we'll be dead before we even reach the Black Door at this rate! By the gods, Maro, this is enough! Ulfric is killing my men, damn it! They're fleeing for their lives, as it is! At least l can give them the dignity of my command to surrender!" Tullius yelled, furious with Maro's attitude to continue, despite being slaughtered like cattle.

"But don't you see? If you quit now, we'll never get what we want, General! The Dragonborn hasn't even arrived yet!" Maro remarked, trying to persuade Tullius once more.

"By the divines, Maro! Can't you see he's deserted us? He's not coming, you fool! He'll never come! And if he does, it'll be too late! We'll all be laying in a pool of our own blood!" Tullius screamed, veins throbbing in his forehead from his intense fury.

"Fine, do it then. You won't get what you want." Maro chided.

"It's not what I want, it's what you want that you can't get. Don't you understand? You provoked the Dark Brotherhood! You can't beat them, Maro! By the gods, they killed Titus Mede II right under our noses, and you honestly think you can avenge your son now? Oh, what fate have I brought down on my Empire? What have I done to fall under the spell of your words, Maro?" Nazir watched as Tullius' eyes grew wide with fear and regret. "You've gone mad, Maro...completely...mad..." Tullius raised his hand, gripping a large, white sheet of cloth in his fist. "MEN! RETREAT, NOW! SAVE YOURSELVES WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

Nazir watched eagerly, as the battlefield began to scatter. A wave of red-clad soldiers were fleeing by whatever means necessary, with a massive ocean of blue at their heels.

* * *

A loud scream filled the skies, as Haldor's body writhed under the blade that Ava had pierced him with. She felt a strong grip around her right arm, as the humongous Nord flung her away from his body to prevent further damage. He shouted, clearing the air around him as Ava rolled back into the protection of the woods, watching him from a distance.

Haldor glared at the sword that had pierced a weak spot in his armor. It had left a trail of blood flowing freely from his abdomen. "AAAAHHHH, YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed, grabbing the blade as blood gushed from the deep gash.

Haldor studied the ground, seeing the last traces of her footsteps before the shout wore off. He quickly followed the path before the snow filled the imprints again.

Blinding snow drifted between them again, as Ava felt the familiar force of darkness consume her once more. "You think you're really something, don't you!" She heard Haldor's pained voice crack. "Well, you are NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME?! You won't escape. No one EVER escapes..."

Another flash caught her vision. The Matron stood before her in all her malevolent beauty, both flawless and destructive. Her long, elegant fingers brushed Ava's bruised cheek, as she wiped away a trail of blood from Ava's crimson lips.

_It is time. Fight and do not stop. NOW!_

A hot white light shot from the Matron, as her beautiful figure twisted unto a hideous terror of night. Her form exploded, blinding Ava with a white hot flash that shot through her field of vision and into the darkness of her surroundings. Ava closed her eyes tight, inhaling and taking in the darkness of night as it fell upon them. Opening her eyes, Ava felt invigorated and truly alive.

Hearing his oncoming footsteps in the dark storm, Ava lunged toward the sound, pulling forth her Blade of Woe. She crashed into him, landing on top of him, her blade hitting the hard bone of his armor and dealing him no damage. She wasn't fortunate enough to hit a weak spot this time. Suddenly, Ava felt his arms grab her so tightly she thought he'd pull them off, causing her to wail in anguish.

His face appeared in the darkness of her vision. His rough, hardened features grinned dangerously into her eyes. Before she knew what hit her, he thrust his head forward, butting her so hard in the face, that she nearly lost consciousness. Her hand opened involuntarily from the force, causing her to fling her blade into the unknown distance.

Ava coughed, tasting a large amount of fresh blood in her mouth. In a surge of adrenaline and rage, she spit the blood into Haldor's eyes. He growled furiously, wiping it away. Ava managed to wriggle free, desperately scrambling about, limping in search of her dagger.

She could hear Haldor shift behind her, as a force burst out of his lips, flinging her away once more. Her body tumbled about in the snow, luckily not hitting anything and simply slowing to a stop.

Tears began to form in Ava's eyes, feeling suddenly helpless, even in her strengthened state. Now she was without a weapon, flung hundreds of feet away, with a dangerous man in her midst and a snowstorm blinding her vision. Hot tears ran down her cheeks, as she shook her head, mentally composing herself.

No. It couldn't end this way. Remembering the Night Mother's words, she knew she had to fight, and fight without ceasing. In order to take a risk, she had to trust the Matron. Choking back her fear and doubt, Ava inhaled, deciding to put every bit of her being into following the Night Mother's orders. This had to be done. This was her redemption. This was her destiny. She braced herself, following Haldor's angry voice through the storm.

The Dragonborn cleared the sky as Ava stood hidden only inches from his form. As the white of the storm cleared in the night, she screeched, jumping into him. His eyes were wide with surprise from being completely caught off-guard. Toppling them both over, Ava did the only thing she could without a weapon - - she dug her fingers into his eyes.

Haldor screamed, cursing and hitting her, but somehow she managed not to be flung away this time. He yelled once more in the dragon tongue, as fire shot from his throat, enveloping Ava's body. She began to writhe and scream as her armor caught fire and the man's painfully fierce grip tried to fling her off of him. Fighting the torturous pain, she dug her fingers deeper, traces of blood now pooling around them. She did it until the flame was too hot to bear, burning her flesh and charring her armor. Finally prying her loose, Haldor forcefully threw her off of him. Ava rolled about in the snow, wailing while trying to ease the immense pain.

"AAAHHHHGGGGG, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Haldor screamed in terror, alerting Ava that she had, indeed blinded the fierce man.

As her body burned with agony, she weakly staggered to her feet. Before she knew what hit her, Haldor drew his sword, instantly striking as he heard her struggling movements.

Ava shrieked, falling to the ground.

_Get the blade..._

Eyes growing wide from the Mother's words, Ava clutched her bleeding stomach, scrambling toward where the dark urge led her. Her body suffered from the burns, as her abdomen trickled red from beneath her trembling fingers. Hearing the wails of the infuriated man in the distance, she finally spotted the jagged blade.

Falling to one knee in the storm, she clutched the dagger, feeling the power and warmth from within. She turned to see Haldor turning in every direction possible, blasting fire through his lips, and hoping in vain to torch Ava to a crisp. What he didn't realize was the fact that Ava now had the upper-hand. She could see, and he could not.

Seeing the blazing red eyes in her mind once more, Ava gripped the Blade of Woe tightly, limping toward Haldor. The Dragonborn now stood slumped over, breathless from shouting so much.

The closer Ava approached, the more her mind felt the fog of blood-loss - - something she was unfortunately familiar with. She quickly glanced down at her stomach, seeing red painted down her hand and flooding down her armor. Feeling sick and light-headed, she began to feel her heart thump in her head. Fear hit her like a rock wall, realizing that she would soon lose awareness, and most likely fade away. She'd realized she was mortally wounded. She stopped within safe distance of Haldor, digging though her satchel for a potion. Her heart fell when she'd realized each container had been shattered by the force of possibly one of her many crash landings.

_It is time, dear child..._

The Night Mother's voice sounded comforting, drawing her near to the cold darkness surrounding her. First she had to kill him. She crept up behind him, clutching the Blade of Woe and preparing the last of her dulling strength to bring him to an end.

Suddenly, as if he'd sensed Ava's presence, Haldor whipped about. He shouted, his voice blasting out, the force of it enveloping her. She stood there, realizing she wasn't dead or blown away, but that a strange thought crept across the recesses of her mind. A new voice lingered in. Haldor's voice.

"End yourself, Ava." It commanded. What was this? Why did she feel the sudden urge to obey? Ava stood trembling, dumbounded and in horror as her hand began to turn the blade in her direction.

"M-Mother..." Ava rasped, now weakly crying. She didn't want it to end like this. Anything but this.

_It is the Bend Will shout. He's trying to take your mind. Do not let him. Focus on my voice, child. _

Breathing deep, Ava stood silent so that Haldor couldn't physically pounce at her next movement.

"Do as I say, you worthless little wretch! Put an end to your pathetic life before I do..." Haldor's voice instructed, unrelenting.

Ava caught another glimpse of the Matron, focusing on her, and fighting the force of the blade as it drew near her throat involuntarily. She poured every fiber of her being into the Night Mother's form, feeling her cold hand grab the Blade of Woe as it touched Ava's skin. Just as a trickle of blood caused Ava to wince, she felt the Mother inside her very being, pulling the blade away.

"DO IT! NOW!" Haldor's voice screamed once more, suddenly letting her mind loose from its grip as Ava's eyes grew wide and dangerous, feeling the Mother's cold skin atop her own. The darkness and ice of the Void seemed to hold her life in its very grip, now blurring her vision and muffling her hearing.

Ava screamed out, and using every fiber of her body, she pounced. Ava plunged the Blade of Woe into Haldor's throat, flinging both of them to the ground. She wearily held herself up off his writhing body as he grabbed the blade, attempting to pull it out. He jerked and trembled, fighting for his life, and losing the battle. He coughed, sputtering blood into Ava's face. It felt warm and welcoming, as she felt his soul begin to leave his dying body right before her eyes.

Unfortunately, she could feel herself beginning to drift away as well. She watched as his body began to still, his hands falling limp in his vain attempts to dislodge the dagger. His breaths were becoming more shallow, and now were barely visible to Ava's blurry vision.

Ava rolled over, now laying beside him, her face down in the snow. She could, it seemed, feel both of them dying together. With the last traces of her energy, she rolled herself over on her back, now heaving forcefully with every breath. It was as if all her energy was completely draining, being depleted with each dying gasp.

She looked up at the wintry night sky, as the storm clouds began to part, exposing the starry realm of Mundus that existed outside of her ending life on Nirn. Feeling sick and weak, the beautiful night sky began to fade. Dancing green auroras began to dim, and she felt the black blanket of death cover her body.

In response to the trauma of what was occuring, she began to softly weep between her gasps. The world was blotting out with darkness around her. Ava tried to reach pitifully for Sithis knows what, but her tired arms had succumbed to fate.

"Ssshhhh..." She witnessed as the Night Mother knelt beside her dying body, stroking her cheek affectionately. "You have served me well, my dear child. The Dragonborn lays dying with your blade in his throat, and soon the heavens will quake with his death. The Dark Brotherhood shall be reborn this very night. You've lived your life, full of suffering and tears. You have not failed me, despite your trials. I will reward you in the next realm, my dark one...Embrace the transition, my child...I'll see you soon...on the other side..."

And with that, the Night Mother leaned in, gently kissing Ava's forehead, her cold lips now turning warm as the world around Ava grew colder and colder. Her body growing limp and lifeless, she felt her whole world cave in around her. Everything imploded at once: Her mother and father, Astrid and the Dark Brotherhood, Titus Mede II, Vottur, Myles, Lielle, Maro, Violet, Temani, and lastly, Cicero. Ava's weak, trembling lips smiled faintly as thoughts of her Keeper stayed in her heart while it beat for the very last time.

* * *

"I must say, I'm happy that fate brought us together." Ulfric cheered, as Vottur's band of companions regrouped, watching the Imperials flee in a sea of red from around them.

"My only regret is that my father managed to weasel out of this, unscathed." Violet remarked, obviously disappointed that Maro was still with the living.

"Haha, that is only for the time being, girl!" Galmar shouted, cheerfully taking in the Stormcloak's victory. "Look at the mass grave of dead Imperials we've left for the ground to consume! The Legion is all but wiped off the face of Skyrim! We can practically run them down and kill them at any time we choose! Maro will be put to an end - - we'll make sure of that!" He coaxed, patting her on the back.

"You're right..." she admitted, faintly smiling. "We have weakened his forces well past anything I'd ever imagine. I'd wager that the next probable step is his death."

"Oh, it will be. Mark my words." Vottur growled, also unhappy with the fact that the bastard that killed Mina escaped practically unharmed in the matter.

Suddenly, a large roar sounded throughout the skies, quaking the ground with the loud cracking of a thousand thunders. Fleeing Imperials stumbled and fell to the ground as they ran for refuge. The whole plain of Nirn seemed to quake with whatever unknown force had burst through the skies.

"By Talos! What kind of omen is this?!" Galmar gasped, clutching the reigns of his horse tighter than before.

"I don't know, but it certainly doesn't sound good." Nazir remarked, arms folded in contemplation.

"Who knows, maybe it's Talos himself, cursing the Legion for allowing those wretched Thalmor to take him away from his people." Ulfric mused, rubbing his chin and eyeing the dancing green auroras overhead.

"MY CHILD...MY CHOSEN ONE...HEAR MY WORDS...TRAVEL TO DAWNSTAR...REUNITE WITH YOUR DARK SISTER THERE..." Vottur froze immediately, both stunned and overtaken by the low hiss in his mind. His dark eyes widened with fear and realization, as he saw Violet furrow her brow.

"Vottur...Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

Vottur cleared his throat, stifling back his raw emotions. "Yes...Everything is as it's supposed to be. For now, I have business to attend to in Dawnstar."

"Why in Sithis' name are you running there at a time like this?" Nazir furrowed his brow, appearing bewildered by Vottur's urgent voice.

"I can't explain it all now." He looked about himself warily, "It's Ava. It has to do with the Night Mother. I must obey."

"Oh." Nazir's features straightened, though he was clearly still baffled. "Then what do you need of me, brother?"

"I need you to go back to Falkreath and tell the good news to our family. Come to Dawnstar as soon as you're finished. If you don't mind, I need Shadowmere. I have to make haste." Vottur instructed, feeling both sick and uncertain. Was it really true? Was that the Night Mother's voice? Was Ava...

"As soon as you finish what you have to do, meet me in Windhelm as soon as possible." Ulfric instructed, interrupting Vottur's thoughts. "Please make haste. We need to finish the Legion while they are crippled. Once and for all, we can claim our lady Skyrim as our own and be free from this unjust Empire. Meanwhile..." Ulfric turned to Nazir.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask that you instruct your assassins to raid as many of the Legion's claimed cities as possible. Stab their guards - - slit there throats in the night. Do whatever it takes to provoke fear in the hearts of the Empire. Let them truly know that they haven't just earned the enmity of me and my men, but of you and yours."

Nazir grinned wickedly, looking back to Vottur. "What say you, brother?"

Vottur silently nodded in compliance, far too rattled to speak at the moment.

"Violet, I need you to come with us. We will need your expertise for a plan to infiltrate Castle Dour." Ulfric instructed the noble girl, who then smiled mischeviously.

"Will I get a better room this time?" she asked, teasing Ulfric, who simply chuckled at her remark.

"Yes. We will make sure of it." he said, as the group scattered, parting ways.

Vottur swallowed hard, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. He nudged Shadowmere, who quickly broke loose in a burst of speed, as if he already knew what lay ahead. Vottur, with a mixture of fear, sorrow, and uncertainty, rode the stallion into the dark of night.

* * *

Ava opened her eyes, feeling warm velvety blankets draping comfortably over her now painless body. She raised, feeling completely refreshed and energetic, her blue eyes darting about the room. Her brow furrowed deep. Wait a minute, hadn't she just died? If so, why was she waking up in Dawnstar in her big, comfortable bed? Did she survive somehow? Was it all some strange hallucination or delusion? Ava felt completely dumbfounded.

She stood from her bed, turning to straighten the blankets, but oddly, they were already straight and tidy as ever. Rubbing her chin, she began to feel off about the whole thing. Never before did her blankets just up and straighten themselves. Curiously, she searched about her room, which looked mostly the same. Mostly.

The large shelf beside her bed, usually lined with books and armor, now had strange little rag dolls propped up amongst them. Feeling completely confused, Ava picked one up, studying it. Something about it seemed very familiar. It looked quite like a little ragdoll she had when she was just a child. Shaking her head and feeling puzzled, she gently placed the doll back on the shelf, examining the rest of her surroundings.

The mannequin at the far end of her room, usually garbed with her shrouded armor, which she strangely was not wearing at the moment, was now donning the old wedding garments her mother Rosalia had passed down to her long ago. Okay, now something was_ very_ off.

She turned to her desk, now spotting her childhood books and journals scattered across it, with various favorite jewels and trinkets from her youth. The strange smell of fresh lavender filled the room, as she breathed it in, feeling strangely peaceful. Where exactly was she? Was she trapped in some strange space between past and present?

Suddenly, a gentle tapping arrived on the other side of her large, wooden door. Suspiciously raising an eyebrow, Ava answered, "Come in", not sure who was standing on the other side.

She watched the door knob slowly turn, as a very familar man entered her room. He was the same as she'd always remembered, but also completely different. Lucien LaChance stood, smiling widely in her doorway. He was no longer a pale blue spectral illusion, but a living, breathing man standing before her. He reached out a hand to her in a gentlemanly manner, bowing slightly. "Welcome, Ava."

Stricken silent with shock, Ava could say nothing. She simply responded by placing her trembling hand in his own. His hand felt warm and full of life, as she rubbed his skin, entranced by his human form. She looked into his eyes, which were mischievous, yet welcoming. He simply grinned, leading her out of her room and vanishing into the dark corridor ahead.


	38. Chapter 38: Crash and Burn

**Author's Note: **_ Hey everyone! As always, many thanks to all my readers out there and those who have fav/followed/reviewed. You guys are awesome, as always! Here's chapter 38, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 38: Crash and Burn

Cicero ran a gloved finger over his ebony blade, humming merrily to himself as he stood watch at the forest's edge. He could hear the distant screams of battle ringing like jubilant music to his ears. He could only imagine how much blood had been shed. Such a lovely sea of crimson to be seen! Despite his excitement, he waited patiently, hoping that perhaps an unfortunate straggler would cross paths with him at any moment. He chuckled to himself, thinking of how easy it would be to pounce and kill his prey. Even more amusing was the thought of keeping the potential victim alive long enough to have a bit of fun with them. Perhaps a friendly game of cat-and-mouse would pass the time?

His eyes followed the noise in the distance, narrowing and straining to catch a glimpse of a possible future victim. He growled and grumbled to himself, disappointed when he didn't see a thing.

Sighing, the jester slinked to the ground, bored with it all. It seemed completely unfair that the other's were having such fun slitting throats and lopping off appendages, while poor Cicero had guard duty. Initially, the jester was elated to have such an important task, other than tending to Mother. However, when death was playing a lovely tune just out of his reach, his opinion seemed to quickly change on the matter.

At least he had the thoughts of his sweet Listener to fill his mind as he waited. Cicero found himself missing her more by the minute. He missed the sweet smell of her hair, the warm touch of her skin, and the soft caress of her voice on his ears. He felt not only content in her presence, but for once calm and at peace from the chatter of his thoughts and the subtle hiss of noise that always seemed to trickle through his subconscious. His Listener was the one person who made him feel welcomed and loved in a life where love had become as silent and nonexistent as the voice of his Unholy Matron. She was his small, undying flame in the black of night. She was the cure to everything that ailed him, it seemed. His Listener was his missing piece, his other half, and his _everything. _Where the laughter and madness had most certainly spared Cicero from his traumatic past, it had also taken away much of his humanity, leaving him as not a man, but as Laughter Incarnate. For once, Cicero felt himself becoming truly whole again, as if his humanity had somehow slowly been awakened by her over time. Not that the Laughter went away. He wouldn't dare wish away his dark, beloved jester. It was simply the fact that, unlike any other woman that the jester had stumbled across since he'd been reborn in the Laughter, his Listener didn't wince in disgust or flee when face-to-face with him. No, his beloved _embraced _his madness.

Cicero loved her, simply put. He couldn't wait to bask in her presence again. He couldn't wait to spend day after day together, to laugh together, to make love together, and for the two of them to sing the sweet song of death while sending souls to the Dread Father. Cicero felt very lucky indeed. Perhaps Mother had gifted him with happiness for all his diligence, suffering, and devotion. Perhaps _she_ was a gift from Mother - - the greatest gift of all.

Cicero gently sighed, smiling as he thought of her while fiddling with a pointy stick. At least she would be safe from harm. Despite missing her, he'd rather feel the inconvenience of her being away than the intense worry of harm befalling her. The very thought of it sent a cold shudder up his spine. The jester shook his head, releasing the unpleasant thought as he tossed the stick to the side, returning to boredom.

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps peaked Cicero's interest, causing him to jump to his feet and draw his blade in one swift motion. It seemed as if the foolish creature was running directly into Cicero's path. The jester smiled wickedly, thinking of how funny it would be if the unfortunate soul happened to stumble right onto his dagger.

A blur of red caught the jester's eye, causing him to pounce on the fleeing form, tackling them to the ground.

"AGH! Get off me you fool! I'm on your side!" Nazir coughed, attempting to catch his breath after Cicero had knocked it out of him.

_"Not fair." _Cicero pouted, as a frustrated Nazir threw the jester off of him.

"What in the Void is that supposed to mean?!" Nazir stumbled to his feet, dusting off his attire.

_"Can't kill YOU..." _Cicero sulked, regaining his footing as he sheathed his blade.

"Damn right you can't!" Nazir scowled, causing Cicero to react with a foolish smirk. He loved to see the Redguard's face twist up like that. "Look, I have to inform the others that the Legion has surrendered for the time being. Then I have to make a break for Dawnstar. Seeing as though I don't care for chit chat, I'm going to Falkreath now. I'd suggest you get out of my way." he demanded, his voice thick with irritation.

Cicero scowled in return. _"Why does the grumpy Redguard get to travel to Dawnstar? Cicero needs to go, too." _

"Ugh, not this again. Look, you're supposed to stay put. So stay put." Nazir demanded. "They need you here. Best do as you're told, jester."

Cicero placed his hands on his hips defiantly. _"FINE, but Cicero is going to Falkreath with you, Redguard. He wants to hear all the BLOODY details!"_

Nazir sighed, placing his hand on his forehead. "Fine, you fool. Just come on! I don't have time to debate with a clown."

The jester followed the Redguard to the Sanctuary, noting a frightened Temani standing watch at the Black Door.

"Oh, thank Sithis! I saw two red figures running this way, and I thought for sure we'd be under attack! I'm certainly relieved to find you gentlemen, instead." the Altmer sighed, his voice trembling from being spooked.

Cicero watched the Redguard give Temani a sharp look. "Don't tell me you were afraid. How in the Void did you become an assassin in the first place?"

"Um...er...I..." Temani stuttered, seeming to be put on the spot. Cicero raised an eyebrow curiously.

Nazir sighed, "Never mind. Frankly, I could care less. Just get out of the way so I can relay the good news." Cicero noticed the elf sigh with relief, not having to answer his question. The elf was certainly a funny one.

"G-good news?" Temani questioned timidly.

Cicero grinned widely. _"Ah YES! We come bringing merry tales of the Legion's defeat tonight!"_ he chirped, as Nazir knocked on the Black Door the required five times, so as not to be incinerated upon entering.

After the routine answering of the pass phrase, the door rumbled open. Babette stood waiting on the other side, arms folded and eyebrow raised, ready for answers. "So?"

_"HOO HOO! Ah, the Un-child is an EAGER one! Better be careful, the STRUMPET may get away once your head is turned!" _Cicero chimed, feeling the urge to tease the Un-child for no good reason other than his own amusement.

"Shut it, Cicero." she scowled, giving Cicero the reaction he wanted. He laughed hysterically, well aware that he was annoying both the Un-child and the Redguard.

"Those Legionnaires left running with their tails between their legs!" Nazir grinned proudly, as Cicero began to cackle once more.

_"Hehe! Such a funny thought! Who knew the Redguard would be capable of saying something amusing?!" _he snorted, causing both Babette and Nazir to scold him until he behaved himself.

"So what now?" Babette inquired, glaring at Cicero ahead of time to warn him not to open his mouth. He merely grinned in reaction, feeling content with himself.

"Vottur has some business to attend to in Dawnstar. He hasn't told me the details, but he said he needs me there. I guess I'll find out more when I meet him. As far as the Legion goes, Ulfric insists that we meet him on his turf as soon as possible. He's planning a siege in Solitude at their main headquarters. Meanwhile, Ulfric wants us to command our assassins to infiltrate the Legion-oriented cities, slitting the throats of their guards in the night. We'll do this to weaken them and send our message loud and clear. I need you to give the orders here, Babette. Meanwhile, Vottur and I will take care of business in Dawnstar. " Nazir explained.

Babette grinned slyly at Nazir. "You know, you're rather believable when you're giving orders. One would almost think you knew what you were talking about." she teased.

"Very funny, you old She-Devil." Nazir smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to gather my supplies and head for Dawnstar." Nazir yawned, shaking his head and stretching his arms. "By Sithis, I'm tired, but I have to go. I guess I can just sleep when I'm dead."

Cicero snorted, hearing the Redguards last words and finding them quite hilarous. The two Speakers shot him a mean look in return. _"WHAT?! Cicero didn't say a WORD!" _He shrugged, innocently.

...

Cicero watched from the shadows of the study, seeing Nazir's form dart quickly past the doorway and out the entrance of the Falkreath Sanctuary. The jester smiled, waiting patiently for just enough time to pass that he could gently slip out, unnoticed by the others.

Once the time was right, he crept up the stairs and out into the night. The grumpy Redguard and that big, dumb Blood-sucker weren't keeping Cicero apart from his Listener. He'd rather die than be away from her.

* * *

A faint slit of daylight hung low in the horizon, as Vottur jumped down from Shadowmere, spotting two lifeless bodies now half-covered in snow. He bounded over, feeling his heart race and his stomach churn.

He stopped at the lifeless forms, collapsing on his knees when he caught sight of Ava. Hot tears began to trail down his cheeks as he gently brushed the fresh layer of snow from her face. Vottur could tell she'd fought hard, as her face was bloodied, charred, and bruised. His heart wrenched when seeing the blood that painted the front of her shrouded armor.

Her glassy blue eyes stared into the sky, prompting Vottur to respectfully close them for her. Ava laid lifeless, bloodied, and battered in the wilderness, just like his dear Mina once had. Like a great stone wall, the world seemed to cave in on him. He felt the tremendous weight of grief from losing her. He began to sob uncontrollably, embracing his dark sister and pulling her form close to him. It was as if he was reliving that night with Mina all over again. He felt much the same way as before: desperate, alone, and helpless to do anything for her.

"TAKE THE BLADE, MY LISTENER..." Vottur heard the hiss of the new voice in his mind. His thoughts interrupted, he gently laid Ava down in the snow, while wiping his face on his sleeve to dry the freezing tears. He then turned his attention to the body beside her. It was most certainly the Dragonborn that Ava had once spoke to him about.

Vottur could see Ava's true abilities from the man's injuries. She'd gouged out both his eyes, leaving them nothing but bloody indentations. Blood stained his armor from an abdominal injury, and lastly, the Blade of Woe lay buried deep in his throat.

Vottur growled, pulling the blade from the Dragonborn's throat, and feeling its warm, powerful hilt in his hand. A slight burst of energy seemed to travel through his body as he held it.

"GO TO THE SANCTUARY. FIND A SYMBOL OF THE BLACK HAND, AND PLACE IT ON THE DRAGONBORN FOR ALL TO WITNESS. PLACE HIS BODY IN THE CITY OF DAWNSTAR..." the voice commanded. Vottur had no qualms about doing that very thing. This was the bastard that killed Ava. He deserved it.

"Vottur, brother!" Vottur heard the Redguard call out, now running to meet Nazir and speak to him before his eyes caught sight of the disturbing scene that lay ahead.

"Nazir! WAIT!" he yelled, frantically waving his arms to catch the Redguard's attention. "STOP THERE! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"What?!" Nazir's face contorted in a look of confusion as he swiftly ran, stopping close enough to catch a glimpse of the two dead bodies. Vottur sighed, closing his eyes. It was too late. He couldn't prepare the Redguard now.

He stood helpless, watching as the Redguard's eyes, which were once fixated on him, darted past his form, catching a glimpse of what lay beyond Vottur. Nazir's brow furrowed deep, "Who's that? What is this, Vottur? Did someone plan to infiltrate Dawnstar? Who did you kill?" Nazir threw questions left and right, stepping past Vottur before he even had a chance to answer.

He followed behind Nazir, head held low, waiting for the inevitable. He watched as the Redguard came to a screeching halt, gaping with a loss of words as he realized who lay before him. Nazir turned to Vottur, his eyes wide with shock. "...It's...Ava..."

Vottur nodded, holding a large hand to his forehead. Running his fingers through his black mane, he sighed. "Yes...Yes, it is."

"Why? What happened? What is all this?" Nazir launched more questions his way. The Redguard's voice was trembling, signifying how shaken he'd become.

"...Ava said she was destined to kill the Dragonborn, but to murder him was a suicide mission." Vottur answered reluctantly. "He was far too powerful for her to survive him."

Nazir sighed, shaking his head. "This...is all my fault. I allowed Lielle into our dark family. She was the one who cozied up to that Dragonborn son of a bitch! He knew where Ava would be because of her..."

"No, brother. It wasn't you at all, despite what you think." Vottur reassured Nazir, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ava confided in me before these events took place. She told me that it was all part of the Prophecy. She told me she was the one to set things in motion. Thus, the rebirth, the final stage of the Prophecy, would come to be...I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you, brother. I was told by Ava herself to keep this between the two of us until it was time for everything to be revealed."

Nazir gave him a confused look. "How will all of this help us? I get the Dragonborn part, and believe me, I'm glad the bastard is dead. But, we've lost Ava now." Nazir sighed again, subtle traces of his pain spilling out through his mannerisms. "No disrespect to the Night Mother, but how do we possibly thrive without a Listener?"

"Well..." Vottur braced himself, hoping the Redguard would believe him. "You see, that is why Ava confided in me before she left this realm. She told me that I was the one to carry on her legacy. Nazir, I am the next Listener..."

"...You?" Nazir's face went slack, as if shocked once more by the flood of information he'd been given. "Have...you heard her voice?" he inquired, curiously.

Vottur nodded. "The moment the Legion surrendered and the ground began to quake, was the moment our Matron spoke to me. She was the one who told me to come here."

"By Sithis..." Nazir stroked his facial hair, taking it all in. "So that's why you bolted off. I have to say, I'd never have guessed in a thousand lifetimes that Ava would be off killing the Dragonborn while we were in battle. I didn't think she had it in her." The Redguard turned to look at Ava's lifeless body once more, sighing. "We'll give her a proper funeral by the Sanctuary, like she deserves." He then smirked, as if he'd suddenly realized something. "No wonder she was acting like a loon the last time I saw her. That girl was something, alright."

Vottur watched the Redguard reminisce about Ava, while feeling relieved to see how easily Nazir believed him. It felt good to have his brother's trust at a time like this. "We need to take her to the Sanctuary, Nazir." Vottur sighed, his heart still as sullen as ever.

"What about him?" Nazir sneered at Haldor's corpse.

Vottur grinned deviously. "The Dragonborn has a special burial awaiting him. I'll tell you all about it." he assured Nazir, as he lifted Ava's small body from the snow, his heart feeling heavy with her in his grasp.

* * *

Cicero hopped down from the carriage and onto the swampy ground of Morthal. The jester felt more than tired, and his muscles ached with fatigue from his previous bout of running. Nazir had taken the usual carriage from Falkreath, leaving Cicero with nothing but his two aching feet to carry him. He'd trekked for miles until he was able to flag another carriage down and bribe the driver to transport him to the marshy town. Perhaps he could've persuaded the man to go to Dawnstar and saved himself the trouble, but Cicero thought better than to risk it. Besides, he needed to follow standard protocol when it came to travelling, even if the Legion was but bloody remains. Better safe than sorry. Or dead.

However, no distance was too far for Cicero to travel when it came to his beloved. How he anticipated seeing her beautiful face once more! Perhaps they could celebrate the Brotherhood's current victory together with a night of debauchery and trouble-making! At the very least, perhaps he could convince her to dance with him again. It had been so very long since poor Cicero could convince her to dance.

Cicero hummed merrily to himself, happy to take matters into his own hands. He wouldn't listen to that hateful Redguard or the stupid, undead Nord. The Listener was his and his alone, and Cicero could see her whenever he pleased. Oh, and Mother desperately needed tending. How he missed his dear, poor Mother, all alone in her cold coffin without Cicero to fulfill his duties.

The jester, for that matter, was happier than he'd been in ages. His Mother had rained prosperity down on his beloved dark brothers and sisters, had given his life humanity and meaning once more, and most of all, had brought him together with his Listener - - his divine being with the raven hair and sapphire eyes.

Cicero gazed into the sunny sky, chuckling and walking with an extra bounce in his step. His eyes traced the beautiful land about him, as he followed the path that would ultimately lead him to her once more. The jester then spotted a batch of beautiful red mountain flowers. Ah, red for blood, red for love. He picked them, smelling their soft, delicate scent. They were so much like her. He grinned widely, carrying the fresh bouquet. It would be a befitting gift for his love. Cicero's poor feet may have ached, but it was a small price to see his beautiful Listener again. He simply couldn't wait to lay eyes on her once more.

* * *

Vottur and Nazir steadied the long, wooden plank, now thrusting it into the icy ground in the center of the city of Dawnstar. From it dangled the lifeless body of Haldor the Lawless, eyeless and bloodied, and most importantly, dead. With the dusk approaching, it was a rather horrendous sight. It was perfect, really.

"How's that for a funeral?" Nazir remarked, eyeing the body with a smirk of satisfaction. Vottur watched as the townspeople gathered in, gasping and murmuring amongst themselves.

"One more thing..." Vottur reached into his satchel, pulling out a steel dagger and a piece of parchment with the symbol of the Black Hand inscribed on it. He grinned darkly, holding the parchment to Haldor's chest and stabbing it with the dagger. The blade lodged in his armor, pinning the symbol to him, and showing all that surrounded them who was responsible for bringing him down.

"You..." A Pale guard caught sight of Vottur. Seeing as Dawnstar was Stormcloak affiliated, the Vampire had no worries about being seen. "I think I know you...You've both fought alongside our brothers in arms."

"You're damn right, we did," Nazir said proudly, hand on hip.

"Is this...the legendary Dragonborn? Are you..." The guard stopped, in awe of what he was seeing.

Vottur nodded, "Yes he is. And yes, we are...I suppose you know our affiliation with your leader, Ulfric Stormcloak?"

"Aye, I do. We all know. We commend you for your contributions to our efforts." the guard nodded eagerly.

"Well it is by our Brotherhood's divine guidance that we were to plant Haldor's dead body in plain sight, with our emblem attached to his corpse. Do with it what you will, for my task ends here. All I ask is that you don't remove our insignia." Vottur informed the guard, who promptly agreed, signaling more of his fellow men to surround them.

"I will not harm your symbol, sir. However, I believe it would be in our best interest to return his body to Ulfric's headquarters." The guard began to smirk, "Of course, not without parading it about for a bit. We'll send our message loud and clear to the Legion. We'll march with his body held as high as our flag."

"I like the way you think." Nazir smirked, as an unknown figure came sprinting into their view, diverting their attention.

The man was a young assassin, his eyes wide and full of fear. "I need you both to come back quickly! It's the jester! He showed up at the Sanctuary unannounced, took one look at us preparing Ava's body, and...and..." The young man's voice began to tremble. "It's bad...Please, you have to come with me!"

Vottur could feel his stomach churn. If Cicero was involved, there was no telling what would happen. He was a raving lunatic, and he'd just found his lover's dead body. The madman was dangerous enough as it was, and there was no telling what he'd do at this point.

"By Sithis, I told him to stay put!" Nazir growled, as the the three of them bounded off to the Sanctuary.


	39. Chapter 39: Blackened Heart

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone, here's chapter 39! As always, a big thanks to all who read/fav/follow/review! Many, many thanks! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 39: Blackened Heart

"Is this what I think it is?" Ava asked Lucien, the hesitancy heavy in her voice as the two walked in the shadows of the dark corridor. She noticed that the hallway seemed very similar to the one in Dawnstar. However, it was much, much longer.

"If you are wondering if this is the Void, then I would say a definite _yes,_" he smiled mischievously. "I mean, considering you have met the requirements. You know, murdering souls in service to our Dread Father, and, of course, death..." Lucien mused.

"This isn't a thing like I'd imagined." Ava said, truly baffled by how normal everything seemed. Well, _almost _normal.

"Yes, many people come here expecting nothing but to float endlessly in some dark abyss. I'd wager that many were in for quite the surprise when they actually arrived here. Ah, I'd love to see the looks on their faces - - truly dumbfounded, I'd imagine. You saw me as a ghostly form in Nirn, but here in the Void I'm full of being and life." Lucien commented as he led her along.

"I'm not sure I understand." Ava pondered aloud, gripping Lucien's hand a bit tighter for reassurance that he was, indeed, alive and real.

"You won't. At least, not for a while. I do have to say, I'm glad to see you here. I've technically only met you once, seeing as though I wasn't of much use to you before." Lucien remarked, with Ava realizing she'd only summoned him one time in her previous life. Suddenly, she felt a bit awkward about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I'm just not good with summoning and all that. If it weren't for Arnbjorn's help, I don't think I'd have summoned you at all..." Ava replied apologetically, hoping he wouldn't have hard feelings toward her.

"Yes, I know, Ava. " Lucien chuckled, seeming more amused than bitter. "I've watched you for a while. I was simply curious to what you'd say. You are an interesting one, no doubt. You certainly didn't disappoint. You're apologetic, as always. A killer with compassion. That is a very curious thing, indeed."

"I guess so." Ava shrugged, not sure what else to say to his keen observations. "How can you watch me from the Void, anyway?" her brow furrowed, pondering over his words.

"The Void is a place of mind and consciousness, not of actual physical form. That's why you didn't see me this way before. Our consciousness can travel to many planes of existence, if we will it. Our minds are free from the entrapment of our bodies here. However, it is not my place to give you the answers you seek. You'll find out in due time, Ava. Ah, here we are!" Lucien exclaimed, as the two stopped in front of a large iron door.

"What is this?" Ava asked, still unaware of where she was going.

"You'll see." Lucien smirked, pulling the large iron handle and gesturing for her to enter ahead of himself. "After you, m'lady." He bowed playfully, somehow reminding her of Cicero.

Ava's heart sank momentarily. Cicero. She sighed, walking through the door and into a large, lavishly furnished room. Unfamiliar faces stood in small groups, chatting amongst themselves. She felt as if she were in the presence of royalty, as everyone looked rich and noble, clad in very fine attire.

"Ah, Lucien, you old bastard!" A low, husky voice of a woman called from across the room, catching Lucien's attention.

"Alisanne, come here! I have someone here I'd like you to meet." Lucien waved her over, as Ava watched a lean, middle-aged Breton woman in a fine raiment walk out of the jubilant crowd and into her view. That name sounded so familiar to her. She could have sworn Cicero had mentioned that name before.

"Ava, I'd like you to meet your predecessor, Alisanne Dupre." he gestured to the attractive, older brunette who approached her.

Hearing the full name, Ava instantly realized who the person was. Alisanne Dupre was Cicero's former Listener, who'd burned alive protecting the Night Mother's coffin in Bravil. Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming sensation of oneness and respect for this person. She'd never met another Listener before - - someone who had given their life for the Brotherhood and shared in the burdens of leadership.

"Good to finally meet you, Ava." the Breton donned a welcoming smile.

"You too..." Ava replied, in awe of the fact that she was meeting another ghost from the past. "Cicero told me all about you."

"Yes, it seems we both died a fiery death." the woman chuckled. "You and I have much in common. You know, the Night Mother told me to protect her to the very end. I, much like you, knew I had not a chance of surviving my fate. I know it may seem overwhelming to be here, Ava, but you did the right thing. The Mother will stand true to her words. She will reward you, as she has me. The merriments of the Void are far better than those on Nirn. I'm happy here. I'm at peace, and I assure you, you'll find yours."

Ava felt compelled by her words of hope and acceptance. "Thank you." She looked about, still curious of her surroundings. "Who are all these people, anyway?"

"Lucien didn't tell you, did he?" Alisanne shot Lucien a look, as a mischievous grin spread across his face. "He did the same to me when I first came here. He likes to surprise you - - keep you on your toes, it seems. They are all former Listener's, like you and I. Ava, this is our meeting place. It is where we former Listener's come together and enjoy each other's company. We like to call this place the Black Ballroom. It's not actually formally named, for the Void doesn't really have a map or structure like the physical realm. It simply is, and we simply are. You know, the life of a Listener can be a lonely one - - surrounded by family, yet divided by your burdens and supernatural abilities. It's quite nice to have the company of the ones who understand you most. You are one of us, and you are welcome to return here anytime you wish. I look forward to getting to know you."

"As much as you looked forward to knowing me?" Lucien asked Alisanne slyly, raising his eyebrows.

"Now, now. Don't flatter yourself, LaChance..." Alisanne grinned in return. "I've known better."

"Perhaps. But I do make quite the impression, don't I?" Lucien smiled widely, causing Ava to smirk from the playful interaction between the two.

Alisanne smiled warmly. "Perhaps."

"Well, I hate to be one to rush, but I believe it's time for our next stop, Ava." Lucien abruptly patted Ava's back, nodding to Alisanne briefly to aknowledge her before he led Ava away again. "There's someone who's simply _dying_ to meet you..." Lucien grinned darkly, leading her out of the room.

* * *

Screams and frantic shouts could be heard within the Dawnstar Sanctuary, as Vottur answered the pass phrase, giving Nazir a wary look.

"There's no telling what he's done. He's been obsessed with the girl since she became an initiate. With her gone, I don't know what the fool's capable of." Nazir remarked, gripping the hilt of his scimitar.

As the door opened, the two burst through, seeing the chaos that ensued. Vottur's dark eyes scanned the area, seeing tables overturned and chairs tossed about. Strangely enough, red mountain flowers littered the floor. Vials and bottles of Ale lay shattered along with them. Hearing a loud screech, he darted down the stairs to see Cicero standing atop the large dining table, both black daggers drawn.

A crowd encircled him, attempting to restrain the madman, but failing miserably. Each attempt to grab Cicero had resulted in a deep slice to the flesh. The jester's eyes were wide and wild with rage and a deep snarl was engraved on his features. His lips were laced with blood, perhaps from biting his pursuers. When he growled, showing his teeth, they were tinted red with crimson. Cicero's eyes were bloodshot and tears rolled down his cheeks, though Vottur wouldn't have thought he was crying simply from his actions alone. The jester laughed violently, sending a tingle down the Vampire's spine.

He watched as a couple of young assassins attempted to grab Cicero's legs from behind, only to be attacked as if by some rabid, wild beast. The jester returned with a blow from his daggers, causing the two to flee from him, one of them clutching a bleeding arm.

The jester cackled, _"No, no, NO, my pets! You cannot catch LAUGHTER! LAUGHTER is not a man! No amount of GRABBING will do! There is no MAN here! Your hands will pass right through Cicero! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _The jester snarled, kicking an innocent sibling in the face and laughing as the young man fell to the floor.

Vottur cautiously approached the crowd, with Nazir close behind. He knew more than anyone how violent a man could become when faced with the death of the one most precious to him. However, Cicero was not a mere man. He was a raving lunatic. He was, quite frankly, dangerous.

"DO NOT HARM FAITHFUL CICERO...FOR MY KEEPER MUST FULFILL HIS DESTINY..." The Mother's voice hissed in Vottur's mind, alerting him to rethink the situation.

"Whatever we do, we can't harm him, Nazir. The Night Mother has warned me against it." Vottur warned the Redguard.

"Alright then...I hope she knows what she's talking about..." Nazir replied, his face full of uncertainty.

Apparently hearing their voices, the jester locked eyes with Vottur. He screeched, pointing his finger at the two of them. _"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO CICERO! You TRICKED him! He could have SAVED his Listener, but you ALL tricked him! You used your honied words, tickling Cicero's ears with them! You urged him to STAY behind while his Listener got STAB-STAB-STABBED to DEATH! DECEIVERS! BLASPHEMERS! YOU didn't PROTECT her! YOU LIED! YOU LET HER DIE!" _the jester screamed, his voice piercing to Vottur's ears, causing him to wince.

"No, that's not true!" Vottur yelled in response. "We didn't have a choice in the matter. It had to be this way! Stop this!"

_"Stop what? THIS?!" _Cicero growled, stabbing a nearby hand that happened to be placed on the table. The assassin screamed in agony as Cicero pulled his blade out. A blast of fire shot at the jester from another angered assassin, though Cicero rolled to the side, dodging it with ease.

"Don't harm him! It's the Night Mother's command! You'll send the Wrath on our heads, you fools!" Nazir shouted, attempting to get a grip on the situation. The swarm of assassins backed away, as Vottur drew near.

_"Cicero will GUT you if you come any closer, BLOOD-SUCKER!" _the jester howled, as Vottur could see streams of tears flowing from Cicero's eyes.

"I've done nothing to you, jester." Vottur stated, trying to calm the frantic man.

_"LIES! LIES! LIES! You wanted the Listener for YOURSELF! She chose CICERO, so you let her DIE! If you couldn't have Listener, you would take her away from poor Cicero! BASTARD!" _The jester lunged at Vottur, blade in hand, knocking the large Nord flat on his back.

Cicero held his twisted blade to Vottur's throat, growling as Nazir approached them in an attempt to pull Cicero off. _"Come any close and Cicero will paint his throat RED!" _

"Do what he says, Nazir..." Vottur said calmly, holding up his hands in an attempt to show his refusal to fight the jester.

"Damn it, jester! Listen to him! He didn't get Ava killed! It was part of the Prophecy! The Night Mother ordained it!" Nazir spoke desperately, trying to stop what was about to happen. Vottur could see by the look on the Redguard's face that the situation wasn't looking good for him.

_"LIES! Mother would never do those things! Mother LOVES her Keeper! The Listener was her GIFT to faithful Cicero! YOU took her away..." _Vottur looked into the wild eyes of the grief-stricken madman. The jester's face now only a few inches from his own, Cicero hissed and spat, his saliva hitting the Nord in the face and causing him to grimace.

"Well, she did take Ava away! She's gone because she was chosen to defeat the Dragonborn!" Nazir continued, trying to talk some sense into Cicero.

_"Hahaha..."_ The jester sneered, glaring at Nazir. _"Why would Mother leave us without a Listener? Hmmmmnnnn?!" _

"She didn't." Nazir said, his voice falling low.

Cicero said nothing, narrowing his eyes. Vottur breathed deeply, saying the binding words. "Darkness rises as silence dies..."

_"...What...did...you...say?"_ Cicero slowly removed his blade from Vottur's neck, the shock of the Nord's words causing him to stagger and stumble away from Vottur.

Vottur quickly scrambled up from the floor, watching Cicero grab his head and fall to his knees. _"No...No, Mother...You wouldn't...Not after all of Cicero's pain and hard work...Not after his diligence and suffering...It was all for you, Mother...You wouldn't..." _

The Vampire gave Nazir a quick glance, noting the pity in the Redguard's face. Before them stood a man who'd beaten the odds time and again, trying to stay true to his convictions to the point of becoming mad. When he'd finally obtained his every desire, it was all in vain, only to be torn mercilessly from his grip. Even Vottur felt sympathy for the madman, given his usual dislike for him.

An eerie silence rang through the crowd, as Vottur watched Cicero cradle his head in his hands and weep uncontrollably. _"But, Mother...Cicero loved her...Why, oh, why did you take her AWAY?!" _

Vottur waited, hoping the Mother would speak to him, possibly telling him something to calm their Keeper, but not a word was spoken. Her silence felt merciless, cold, and cruel. Did Ava feel this way when she was the Listener? Was this the deafening silence the jester rambled on about time and again? Finally, Vottur understood how maddening it could truly be.

_"Cicero tried so very hard, Mother, to appease you. He tended to your every need, suffered for you, defended you time and again, and you take everything from him..." _The jester stumbled to his feet, panting heavily and holding his abdomen, as if he were desperately trying to fight back the pain. He then grew deathly quiet, his eyes blazing and his teeth gnarled. With one swift, unexpected motion, he pulled out his blade, bounding off to the Night Mother's tomb.

"By Sithis, what's he gonna do?!" Nazir sprinted after him, as Vottur followed his lead, hoping the madman wouldn't desecrate the Night Mother out of vengeance.

The two stopped abruptly, seeing Cicero fling the doors of her sarcophagus open forcefully, revealing her mummified remains.

"What are you doing?!" Vottur pulled out his ebony warhammer, feeling an innate urge to protect the Matron at any cost.

_"Is this what you want, Mother?! You've taken EVERYTHING from your Keeper! There is nothing left! NOTHING! Only his life...You win, Mother...Your Keeper forfeits...He'll save you the trouble..." _The jester's trembling hand brought the blade up to his own throat, as both Vottur and Nazir dropped their weapons to the floor, forcefully grabbing Cicero's arms and knocking his dagger out of his reach.

_"NOOOOO! DON'T STOP CICERO, YOU FILTHY WORMS! LET HIM DIE! LET HIM PUT HIS SUFFERING TO AN END!" _ The jester writhed, biting and clawing the two assassins as Vottur tightened his grip on Cicero, ensuring he wouldn't get loose and commit something terrible.

"We need to get him somewhere safe. Somewhere where he can't harm himself." Vottur instructed, still fighting the jester's sheer adrenaline and strength.

"I guess that means the torture chamber, then." Nazir remarked, clearly frustrated and shaken. "It's the only place we can restrain him."

The two assassins fought against him the whole way to the chamber, seeking the aid of two young initiates to help them lock the cuffs on his wrists.

_"WHY, BLOOD-SUCKER?! YOU HATED CICERO WHEN HE WAS ALIVE, AND NOW THAT HE'S DEAD YOU WANT TO KEEP HIM WITH THE LIVING?!"_ the jester snarled, spitting and glaring daggers at Vottur.

Vottur wiped the sweat from his brow, panting and attempting to calm himself. "Look, it wasn't me. The Night Mother wants you to live. She wants all of this. I won't dare disobey the Will of Sithis." he said, sliding a seat under Cicero so he wouldn't dangle in pain all night. It was the least the Nord could do, as the jester was in enough pain as it was.

"Look, I'm getting out of here, Vottur. I'm going to collapse from exhaustion if I don't. We've been up for days, brother. You best get some rest yourself, if you know what's good for you." Nazir huffed, his face tired and his nerves frayed. Vottur nodded, as the Redguard exited the chamber, leaving the two of them alone in the shadows of the prison.

_"You never loved her, Blood-sucker..." _Vottur heard the jester growl, as he looked into the man's glaring, deathly eyes.

Feeling a surge of hot rage from the jester's words, Vottur grabbed the fool by the collar, his face only inches from Cicero's. "Don't you think for one minute that is the truth, jester! True, she wasn't Mina, but I loved her all the same. Ava wasn't mine to begin with. She was yours, and I saw that. I gave my heart to Mina, and Ava gave her's to you. Maybe you would have done yourself a favor a long time ago if you'd have woken up and seen the truth." he growled between clenched teeth, releasing his grip from the fool and walking away.

_"Not the same, Blood-sucker..." _

Vottur turned, now at the entrance of the chamber. "What is that supposed to mean?"

_"At least you have something. You have the Mother's voice. You are the great and powerful LISTENER, after all..." _the jester spat, mocking Vottur's new title.

"My position doesn't make me impervious to pain, you fool. I told you, I loved her. I still do, but I can do nothing. I'm as powerless as you are..." Vottur admitted in a moment of vulnerability.

_"Oh YES...Of course you are..." _the jester scoffed. _"You say kind words now, Blood-sucker...But Cicero would've DIED for her...He would have BEGGED our mother to take him instead...PLEADED...KILLED to keep our Listener...I have nothing...am nothing..."_ Cicero's voice fell to a faint, trembling whisper. _"And you..." _the jester began to growl, his eyes glaring and devious. _"You did NOTHING! You LET her die, then you USURPED her power! FILTHY, GREEDY VERMIN! SHE was MINE!" _he spat violently, now foaming at the mouth.

Vottur said nothing, finally turning and walking away from the jester. There was clearly nothing more he could do.

_ "You are not my Listener. My Listener is gone...Cicero...Cicero only has silence. Silence...and the Laughter...He...Hehe...Hehehehe..." _ The jester's eerie laughter echoed throughout the chamber, as Vottur left him sitting in the darkness.


	40. Chapter 40: Decay

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone! Here's chapter 40! Thanks a bunch to those stopping by to read/follow/fav/review! As always, you guys are awesome!_

* * *

Chapter 40: Decay

Ava stepped into another massive room, hearing Lucien's soft footsteps fall in line behind her. The way in which the room was fashioned strangely reminded her of Castle Dour back in Skyrim. Large red banners hung from every wall, and lush, matching carpet lined the floors. The banners, much to Ava's curiosity, held no insignia. They were all completely blank. A large, intricately furnished throne sat at the other end of the enormous room. In the throne sat a tall, regal figure in royal robes.

"I see you've come to find me on the other side." the man spoke calmly, his voice instantly recognizable to Ava. The figure stood, tall and proud, his dignified presence filling the whole room.

He approached Ava and Lucien, placing his hand on Ava's shoulder. "It seems we meet again." Her eyes traced over his white mane and facial hair, and the lines of age and wisdom on his features. He smelled of familiar, exotic spices, and his voice sounded rich and deep.

"Emperor..." It was all she could bring herself to mutter. "I-I never thought I'd see you again."

"I'd wager not under these circumstances, anyway." Titus chuckled. "Well I assure you, niether did I."

"I just want you to know that what I did wasn't personal. I_ had_ to do it." Ava felt the immediate need to explain herself, as she remembered being deeply moved by the Emperor's sense of dignity and honor before she bled his life away. It was the least she could do.

"Ah, yes. Like I told you before, dear. It was fate. You couldn't stop it anymore than you could stop your own heart. We all have a time to end, and that time was mine. Of course..." Titus gave a sly grin. "Your time has come too, I see."

Ava nodded, for a simple lack of words. What else could she possibly say to a man that she'd murdered over two years ago?

"I guess you're wondering where all this is going, aren't you?" the Emperor asked, seeming to notice her confusion. "Personally, I wasn't a part of your initial welcoming. However, I requested to meet you again myself. You were distant and blood-soaked when I last saw you. You stood before me as a being devoid of any humanity, and yet..." The Emperor folded his arms, studying her briefly. "Yet, you responded to my final wishes. You had Motierre eliminated for what he'd done to me. An act like that requires..._compassion_. I guess in some bizarre, baffling way I wanted to meet you again - - the enigma who sent me to the Void..." he spoke slowly, staring into her eyes, before breaking contact to continue on. "It seems you clean up quite nicely. You look quite innocent and harmless in your current state. Of course, that couldn't be further from the truth. You are a killer, correct?" he inquired, his tone becoming darker.

"Yes, I am." Ava answered, feeling uneasy. "Even before I was grown, I killed and I enjoyed it. I spent my whole life running from it, but I've accepted it now. I guess after I was initiated into the Brotherhood, I secretly hoped that I was innocent on the inside. I'd hoped that this was all the Night Mother's doing deep within me, and not my own...Maybe that I was a good person held hostage by her power...I'm still not so sure. I mean, I can be two very different people..." Ava explained, freely revealing her inner-most thoughts. What else did she have to lose? She was in the Void, after all.

"I bet you'd like to know, wouldn't you?" The Emperor smiled slyly, as if he knew something Ava did not.

"Yes, I would. Why?" Ava raised an eyebrow.

The Emperor said nothing, simply turning and walking to his throne. He stood beside it silently, as Ava felt a slight poke in her back.

"Go to him, Ava. He's going to show you." Lucien whispered in her ear from behind her.

Ava stepped up to the throne, as Titus motioned toward the seat. "Please, sit."

Ava breathed in deep, sitting down.

"Close your eyes, my dear." Titus' deep, rich voice commanded, as she obeyed his words. "Now, open them..." His soothing voice faded away as she found herself surrounded by her old home in Cyrodiil.

She found herself paralyzed, unable to do anything but watch whatever was to unfold before her. Lucien and the Emperor were nowhere to be found.

"Papa!" She saw a small, raven-haired girl frantically running into sight. It was Ava, when she was but a small child.

Her father, Timaeus, stood nearby as she ran into his big arms. He scooped her up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong, my girl?" She could see that her younger self was crying, with tears staining her tiny cheeks.

"I-I saw a bunny. He's hurt really bad, Papa..." Her small form wept, as her father began to soothe her.

"There, there, my girl. I'll tell you what, I have to sell some supplies to this nice fellow over here and I'll come right back and help your little friend, alright?" Timaeus grinned broadly, as he always did. Ava could remember how happy and loving her father could be. Just seeing him again, even if in a strange vision, was enough to make her heart melt.

She watched as her father walked away from her child self, briefly talking business with another merchant. She watched as the child dried her eyes, sneaking away from her father and running into the nearby forest. A small, frightened rabbit flopped about frantically in an attempt to scurry away. The poor creature appeared to have a badly broken hind leg.

Ava couldn't recall anything about this particular situation. She did know a healing potion applied to the area would easily have healed the poor, helpless thing.

"It's okay..." the small girl cooed, petting the fearful creature as it lay on its side, panting from painful exhaustion.

Instantly, the scene before Ava changed. Timaeus suddenly came into view. "Ava? Where are you? I'm back!" Timaeus searched about, calling after her.

"Over here, Papa!" a tiny voice answered, as Timaeus darted through the bushes to find her.

What Ava witnessed next made her blood run cold. Timaeus' eyes grew wide with horror and disbelief.

The small child held the dead creature in her arms. A river of blood seeped down the front of her yellow peasant dress. "It's okay, Papa. I fixed him." the child beamed, gently stroking the creature's still form.

"Ava, honey...W-what did you do to him?" Timaeus asked, attempting to remain calm, though he was obviously shaken from her disturbing behavior.

The child smiled innocently, pointing to a bloodied stone on the ground. The small animal had a matching pool of blood oozing from it's skull. "I made him go to sleep, Papa...He's not hurting now..."

"Honey, your Mother could've given him a potion to make him better. You didn't have to do this...Why did you think this would be the best way, Ava?" Timaeus questioned the child, in a vain attempt to make sense of it all.

The small child giggled, shrugging. "This was quicker."

Timaeus' face went slack, as he held up his hands, still in shock. "Okay, honey. Put him down."

"Can we bury him? And have a funeral?" she asked, smiling curiously.

Timaeus answered, his voice shaken. "Yes, Ava. But you must promise me not to ever do that again. Next time, wait for me or your mother. We try to heal things first from now on, you hear?"

The child nodded, placing her tiny, blood-covered hand in his own. "Yes, Papa."

"Good, now when we get home you go clean up. I need to talk with your mother." Timaeus said soberly, leading her away from the scene.

Ava closed her eyes, feeling quite shaken by the truth that played out before her. Opening her eyes, Ava found herself breathing heavily from her emotions. She was back in the presence of Lucien and Titus Mede II, sitting in the enormous throne.

"I-it was me the whole time, wasn't it? I mean, I had it in me..." Ava's voice trembled as she stood to face the two men.

"That answer has_ some_ truth to it, my dear." the Emperor replied promptly.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked, baffled by his answer.

"You mentioned that you wanted to know if it was all you or if the Mother was simply holding you hostage, correct?" the Emperor asked, as Ava nodded in response. "The answer to that is rather strange. It was a bit of both, actually."

Lucien stepped up, grinning deviously. "Yes, our Mother does some interesting things at times. You were born a killer, but somehow your parent's love kept you safe from your own tendencies. Without them, however, you had nothing to hold you back. When you killed those masked bandits, that was all_ you_. The darkness was already within you, Ava. That's how the Night Mother noticed you - - _favored _you, even. Taking quite the liking to you, she slowly crept into the cracks of your psyche, subconsciously guiding you to her dark family. Did you ever stop to ask yourself why you were so compelled to help the jester and Aventus? You had acquired your instrument of destruction long ago. The Night Mother simply used your tools for Sithis' purposes."

"Oh...I see now." Ava sighed, both relieved and disturbed to know the truth. "I can't help but to wonder if I would've killed again without the Night Mother's influence..." she pondered aloud, new questions forming in her mind.

"Most certainly, Ava." Lucien chimed in. "A born killer does not simply stop killing. You would do it again, once the correct trigger arrived to set you off."

"What trigger?" Ava raised a brow, puzzled by his answer.

"You are quite the unusual creature, my dear!" the Emperor interjected. "You aren't a typical, blood-thirsty deviant like many. You have empathy and compassion - - something rare for your breed. I'd consider you more of a murderer out of necessity, much like a feral beast inside. You murder to ease your suffering, to preserve yourself, and when things get in your way."

Lucien nodded, "Yes, I couldn't have said it better myself. Having humanity makes you all the more interesting to our Dread Father. You grieve for those you kill, most likely by result of your upbringing. You had a very loving family, Ava. They taught you right from wrong, and you listened to them and learned. They have gifted you with feelings, and thus you grieve for the pain you've inflicted by committing such atrocities against your fellow man. You grieve for the incapacity you have to be as good and righteous as you desire. Painful is the fact that you cannot exist as humane and untarnished as they wished for you to be. Doesn't matter in the end, though. Death is part of life, much like aging and sickness. They all have their places."

"I can tell you myself, that I am no better. I have the spilled the blood of many, even if not physically with my own hands. I destroyed many lives with but a simple command. Often my motivations were little more than ridding myself of annoyances or obstacles that prevented me from a goal. Other times I'd been in a much darker, malicious frame of mind. Either way, I killed many and I killed often. You and I...I believe we are more alike than you realize...I hope I've given you the answers you seek, and enlightened you so that the rest of your journey may be less confusing." the Emperor concluded, his words somehow calming Ava's troubled mind.

"Thank you...Honestly, you shouldn't be so kind to me. I ended your life." Ava remarked, still feeling guilt gnaw at her insides for taking everything from him.

"I am the one who should be thanking you. You may find it hard to believe, but I'm finally at peace here. No more wars or bloody politics to bring out the dark beast within myself. I'm at rest, and the beast sleeps peacefully in the recesses of my being. Now I can travel as I please - - wherever my consciousness will allow. Now, I believe our time has swiftly run out. Come back and visit anytime you wish. Think of me from time to time, won't you?"

Ava nodded, both strangely comforted and a bit confused with her new life. It seemed to have so many possibilities that Nirn simply did not. Having physical constraints grounded her in her past life, whereas now her spirit flowed freely in the Void. So much freedom may have been liberating, but it was also terrifying.

"Are you ready for our next stop, Ava?" Lucien asked softly.

As Ava nodded quietly, Lucien grabbed her by the hand, leading her through yet another door.

"Where are we going now?" Ava asked, noting a broad grin forming on LaChance's features.

"We're going to meet an old friend." he answered slyly, as the two passed through the door, walking into a vast field in the dead of night. Stars were twinkling in the clear sky, as a large bonfire burned brightly in the distance. Around the fire sat various, unknown people. They were all laughing and cheering amongst each other, each of their voices sounding strangely familiar. The whole setting seemed eerily familiar, for that matter.

"We've arrived!" Lucien waved, catching the attention of a tall woman who stood beside the brilliant blaze. Ava noted that the woman had shoulder-length, golden locks and donned a crimson-colored gown.

Ava squinted, trying to recognize the mysterious lady approaching them in the distance. Upon further inspection, the woman appeared to be a curvy, attractive Nord. When the mysterious form came into full view, Ava gasped.

"Well, well, well...Look what we have here..." A slight smirk fell upon the woman's lips, as she purred seductively.

Ava's mouth hung open, in awe. "Astrid..."

* * *

Vottur watched the flames blaze on the sea in the distance. He wiped at the intruding tears that forced their way out of his dark eyes.

"It was the best we could do, brother." Nazir stepped up among the crowd of assassins, reassuring Vottur that burning Ava's body was the best option. "We couldn't place her in a normal cemetary. They wouldn't allow it. I just didn't want our enemies to catch wind of where she'd be buried and desecrate her gravesite."

"You're right, brother..." Vottur replied, "This was for the best. Did you send the letter?"

"I'll track down the courier first thing in the morning. Babette needs to know," Nazir replied. "She'll most likely show up here when she finds out. She took quite a liking to Ava from the get-go. You still meeting up with Ulfric?"

"Yes. I'll be heading off shortly. He and Violet will be waiting in Windhelm. As soon as I get my orders, I'll return. Keep our brothers and sisters on their toes. Most likely, we'll all be travelling to Solitude upon my return. Since our family in Falkreath will commit the assassinations of the Imperial guards in the cities, we'll use our siblings in Dawnstar for the seige. Ulfric wishes to fight as quickly as possible, as do I. Perhaps we'll finally have Maro's bloody head on a stick and be done with it." Vottur growled, feeling his blood heat up at the very thought of Maro. His vengeance was long past due.

A faint wailing noise could be heard from the ground beneath them. Vottur recognized it as the jester going into another fit of pure rage. Only a day had passed since the jester found Ava, and Cicero had spent a majority of it screaming and writhing about like a rabid werewolf. Other assassins had been the unfortunates chosen to bring him food and drink, only to have it spit in their faces and cursed every breath. If Vottur found the man vile before, his former demeanor was mild compared to the persona he'd taken on now.

Before, Cicero's violent and psychotic side had been more or less contained due to his affections for Ava. Without her, however, his humanity seemed to completely vanish, leaving him with nothing but his inner-torment and rage to drive his existence. Vottur wasn't one to fear much, but the extent of the jester's darkness seemed to reach depths that made even his skin crawl.

Trying to sleep the next day proved to be nearly impossible for the Vampire. Cicero's eerie cackling, mixed with his strange singing and chanting, flooded the hallways of the Sanctuary for hours on end. His madness hung thick and heavy in the air like a ghostly presence, taunting the whole Sanctuary without ceasing. It was clear that the jester was miserable and tormented, and had decided to make the whole Sanctuary suffer for letting him live.

Vottur stood with the others, watching the flame blaze for the longest time, until it had consumed Ava's remains and the wooden makeshift raft she'd been placed on, reaching the water and dying out. As somber smoke lifted to the heavens, a hush fell over the crowd, prompting Vottur to speak and move things along. "Nazir, I'm leaving for Windhelm. The next time I see you, make sure to it that our family is hungry for battle."

* * *

"Miss Babette, I have a letter for you." A young, female assassin held out a piece of rolled parchment. "I ran into the courier this evening, just as he was leaving Falkreath. He said it seemed urgent."

Babette raised an eyebrow, taking the letter and unfolding it. Upon reading the horrid news that the parchment held, Babette grew deathly silent. In all her years, she would never have expected the terrible news that it held.

"Is everything alright, Miss Babette?" the young woman asked, apparently noting the blank look on Babette's features.

"Tell Temani to help watch over this place while I'm gone, understand? I'm going to Dawnstar, and I'm taking our little _dearie_ with me. She needs to face what she's done. Gather up a couple of our assassins who aren't out slaying Imperials. I'll need their help, dear." Babette instructed the young woman, as she nodded eagerly in compliance, quickly scurrying off to follow Babette's orders.

The dark child's lips curled into a bitter frown, as she quietly made her way to the prison chamber. She entered the dim prison, where Lielle dangled, staring blankly at the floor in silence.

"Well, my little darling, I hope you're proud of yourself. You certainly outdid yourself this time." Babette spoke calmly, keeping a cool exterior despite feeling her blood run hot.

"What are you talking about, you little demon?" Lielle hissed through clenched teeth.

"You never liked our Listener, for whatever petty reason you had spiraling in that warped mind of yours. I guess you'll be rather pleased to hear of her death, won't you?" Babette said nonchalantly, not allowing her true emotions to be displayed for the mage to see.

"Ava's..._dead?_" Lielle gasped, her eyes growing wide as a satisfied smile fell on her lips.

"Yes, I simply don't know what we'll do now that she's gone. Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Babette feigned a distraught appearance, hoping to build up Lielle's emotions before tearing them apart. Little did the daft girl realize that Babette was playing her like a bloody lute. She'd make her pay for her sins against the Brotherhood. It was only a matter of time. "Now we simply have no Listener. It's quite unfortunate, really, to be so _weak_..."

"Too bad, I guess." Lielle shrugged, smiling contently. "I guess Haldor the Lawless was far too much for your little princess. I knew he'd have no problem wiping her off of the face of Nirn. He's much stronger than that pathetic excuse for a leader could ever have hoped to be! My only regret is that I wasn't there to see it! HA!" Lielle laughed haughtily, attempting to provoke Babette.

The night child simply remained silent, waiting for the right moment to strike her prey. Little did Lielle realize that Babette held the key to tearing her world apart. Babette simply savored the moment, drinking it in like a warm glass of blood. Babette had followed the mage long enough to learn of her infatuation with the Dragonborn. Too bad his eyeless corpse was currently being dangled on a stick for all of Skyrim to see. Babette smirked, amused by the very thought of it all.

"What's so funny?! Your precious Listener is dead. You have nothing to be smiling about, little girl!" Lielle spat, apparently growing annoyed with Babette. Oh, this was going to be priceless.

Babette painted a false frown on her face. "But, haven't you heard? Haldor's not exactly fairing so well himself, my darling." she cooed, watching with satisfaction as Lielle's face contorted with genuine worry for the man.

"What do you mean, you little hag?! What happened to him?!" Lielle snarled, yanking her chains in a bout of anger. "WHO HARMED HIM?!"

"Harmed isn't exactly the right word, silly girl." Babette smiled deviously. "_Killed_ would be far more accurate."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! IF I EVER GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS I'LL MURDER YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! I'LL BURN YOUR GODS-FORSAKEN SANCTUARIES TO THE GROUND! HALDOR WAS RIGHT, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF PATHETIC, WEAK-MINDED CUTTHROATS! YOU'RE NO BROTHERHOOD! HE WAS MORE DANGEROUS THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED, YOU FILTHY WORMS!" Lielle screamed and spat, standing and kicking at Babette, despite the constraints of her heavy chains.

"Keep telling yourself that, dear. Of course, from what I hear,_ we're _the ones who've mounted his dangling corpse on a stick. Quite a sight to be seen, I'm sure. Well, it was certainly nice chatting with you, but I really must gather my things. You see, we're going to take a little trip to Dawnstar. You know, the place where you told your lover to go and _murder_ my Listener. Well, I have a feeling that nobody there is very happy with you at the moment. Too bad for you, isn't it?" Babette grinned heinously, as she calmly pattered away, enjoying every scream that fell from Lielle's lips.


	41. Chapter 41: Chains of Power

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone, here is chapter 41! Wow, I can't believe it, but we are nearing the end. Next Saturday I plan to post my final two chapters together. It's truly been awesome writing this fic, and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I've loved writing it. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed/fav/followed, or just stopped by to read. I appreciate it all! Hope you guys enjoy! See you next week!_

* * *

Chapter 41: Chains of Power

"Long time, no see, Ava..." Astrid smirked, folding her arms across her chest, the pale light of the clear night sky illuminating her seductive features. "Did you miss me?"

At a complete loss for words, Ava simply stood in silence, her gaze now falling to the enormous bonfire. Immediately, she realized who those rowdy, boisterous people were. She looked on as brilliant traces of firelight danced across the faces of her fallen siblings. A rush of tucked-away memories flooded Ava's mind, and a strange sense of warmth swept over her. These people, long lost in the flames of a burning Sanctuary, were now alive and well. The Void was undeniably a fascinating place.

"Hmmm..." Astrid studied Ava's lack of words. "Surely you have something to say to the woman who ordered your death..."

"I don't know..." Ava mumbled, feeling a mixture of emotions upon seeing Astrid again. Astrid - - the woman responsible for taking her in, who she befriended and at the time wanted to please, had also been responsible for betraying her and the deaths of her fellow siblings. Not to mention, she'd ordered Ava to murder Cicero - - a thought that now made her skin crawl. When she killed Astrid, she'd ultimately accepted her former leader's apology and decided to forgive her. However, that fact didn't stop the flood of bad memories and hurt that resulted from those events. "I guess it's just a lot to take in...You know, after everything that's happened between us..." Ava answered as honestly as possible.

"I guess by that you mean when I tried to...murder you?" Astrid asked, her voice partially sighing, as if the thought of it stood as a regret in her mind. "I guess I did have a bit of a temper, wouldn't you say?" she asked, half-joking in an attempt to cut through the strange tension in the air.

"Why am I here?" Ava's brow furrowed, with curiosity taking hold of her.

"I see you get right to the point..." Astrid grinned slyly. "I wanted to see you again, Ava. We all did." she said, gesturing to her siblings at the bonfire. "Take it as a sort of _amends, _if you wish..."

"Astrid, I'd forgiven you long ago." Ava stated, brow still furrowed. What did she mean _amends_?

"While that may be true, I never really had the chance to right my wrongs..." Astrid walked away from the dancing firelight, her back turned to Ava as she gazed at the night sky.

"But, you apologized to me." Ava remarked, still baffled by this new attitude of Astrid's. Astrid was still Astrid, but she was a bit _different. _Perhaps the Void had that effect on people.

Astrid chuckled at Ava's statement, further confusing her. "You see..." Astrid continued. "I wasn't allowed to just wander freely in the Void when I first came here. As the Night Mother once told you, I had to find redemption. You see our happy little family over there?" she questioned, as Ava nodded warily. "I didn't have the luxury of seeing them all until I faced my own demons - - the very reasons I ultimately betrayed my dark family..."

Feeling rather curious, Ava raised an eyebrow, "What did you have to do?"

"I had to face_ them_." Astrid pointed again to the merry group of assassins. "One by one, I had to tell them of what I'd done. I could only hope for their forgiveness. It was inconvenient, to say the least. The look on Arnbjorn's face when he heard my admission..." she sighed, now facing Ava once more. "You are another step toward my full redemption...My freedom to enjoy this afterlife and not regret it. I have to relay my truths to you, and in turn, relay some truths of your own...If you don't mind, that is..." Astrid smirked.

"Truths of my own?" Ava became instantly more interested by those words.

"Yes, of course..." Astrid nodded, extending a hand to her. "Now, will you come with me?" she inquired, her eyes fixated on a large, gnarly tree in the distance.

Ava nodded to Astrid, looking to the circle of assassins a final time.

"Don't worry, Ava. I'll make sure you get to visit them before our time is up. But for now, we need to talk." Astrid stated, as Ava took her by the hand, following her to the ancient looking tree. The two assassins sat beside each other in the grassy field, their backs pressed against the rough bark of the old tree.

A brief silence fell between them, as Astrid seemed to collect her thoughts. "Now where to begin...?" she mused to herself, her elbows propped on her knees as she contemplated over the matters in her mind. "When I first met you, I knew you had great potential, Ava. Sure you were a bit _emotional_...but, despite that, you had quite the killer instinct. I know you may think me to be nothing but a power-hungry traitor - - and I was - - but I really did want you in my family. When I saw your talents growing and your skills honing in, I began to see you as my potential right-hand. I had thoughts of us becoming quite good friends, actually. Albeit we are a bit different, I saw a lot of myself in you. You, like me, were alone and quite hopeless. I was that way, too, before I began to murder...and enjoy it. I believe the only problem I'd ever truly had with you was your power..."

Ava sighed, gazing off in the distance. "You know I never intended to take anything away from you, Astrid."

"Yes...I see that now. It was simply fate. Of course, it was a hard potion to swallow seeing as I'd put a great deal of effort in clawing my way to the top, only to be thwarted the instant your great powers were revealed. Needless to say, it didn't leave a good taste in my mouth. If I had known then what I know now, I wouldn't have done those things. I wouldn't have betrayed the family I held so dear to my heart." Her hazel eyes met with Ava's. "I wouldn't have betrayed you..."

Due to her loss of words and the flood of emotions coursing through her veins, Ava simply averted her eyes, nodding as she stared at her boots.

"I really did love the Brotherhood, unlike the new traitor in their midst. I dare say that the mage is a very different beast, altogether." Astrid said, surprising Ava.

"You...know about that?" Ava asked.

Astrid chuckled, amused. "Of course. We are in the Void, after all. There's much more to see where we are now. That woman...I don't believe she ever loved the Brotherhood to begin with - - only the power that came with it. I, however, loved both. Too bad for her. I'm sure Sithis will add an extra dose of pain when she arrives."

"Lielle hated me from the very beginning. I never could understand her..." Ava sighed, feeling ill at the very thought of her.

"It is her burden to carry, and not yours, Ava. Some sort of sick, twisted motives are driving her. Perhaps she wanted what you had - - your recognition and power. That's why she wanted to snuff you out. It's why she lied to you about Cicero." Astrid said, a sly look coming across her features.

"Heh...It certainly sounds strange to hear you say his name again." Ava chuckled, thinking of how insane circumstances were. Astrid had wanted the man she grew to love murdered. The thought was almost too disturbing to mention. Almost. "You know, considering what you wanted me to do..."

"Ah, I guess I should issue yet another apology for that as well." Astrid grinned. "I really had it out for your jester, didn't I? Of course, you can be cunning when you want to. I died thinking he'd been cut to pieces. I had no right to do that, really. The fool was right, after all. I'm sure meeting Cicero again in this life will prove to be...most interesting..."

"Certainly." Ava chuckled, thinking of her sweet jester's unpredictable behavior. Luckily, Astrid was already dead or she'd be worried. "Heh...I miss him already..." she mumbled, feeling a pang of sorrow in her chest while thinking of him. Knowing she'd someday meet him again was a relief, but not knowing how long that would be was terribly bothersome.

"You really are intriguing..." Astrid stated, sounding in awe from her observations of Ava. "All this time, you were in the presence of a handsome, loyal Vampire who obeyed your every command, and yet you fell in love with the fool. I must say, I'm curious..."

Ava's face twisted up in a bout of confusion. "What are you saying? Vottur loved his wife. He was a dear friend..."

Astrid smirked. "Yes he did love Mina, but he's still a man. Did you not notice that he took a liking to you? Did you not see the way he looked at you? To be a blood-thirsty killer, he's really quite the gentleman - - not so blunt about his feelings like your jester. He'd never tell you any different, but I'd wager that if you had said something, then he'd certainly not have refused you."

Ava's brow crinkled, feeling suddenly off-put and annoyed. "Why tell me this now?"

"Because I'm still the same person, Ava. I still like to observe your reactions to things. You're interesting to me...I guess it's an old habit, and you know what they say about old habits..." Astrid remarked. "So? What made you choose your jester?"

"I never realized that about Vottur...But to be honest, knowing that doesn't change a thing. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't fond of him - - that the thought never crossed my mind. But the truth is, I love Cicero. Ever since I met him on the side of the road, he'd never quite left my thoughts. I enjoyed his company when I realized he was part of the Dark Brotherhood, and our friendship grew more over time. There's just something about him - - something that drew me to him like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was the way his eyes lit up when he'd see me, his devotion to me, his persistance, his comfort, or just his ability to make me laugh. He made me feel as if I wasn't so alone anymore. In a world of hurt, pain, and suffering, I was not alone. With him, I was _happy._ My only regret is that my own cowardly behavior kept me away from his love. I did him a great injustice there..." Ava's voice trailed away, as she found herself reliving memories of the hurt she'd caused them both.

"I can certainly relate to your troubles, Ava. When I had to face Arnbjorn, I felt many regrets. The man was devoted to me, much like the jester was to you. He was faithful, loving, and loyal, and yet I betrayed him. After all we'd been through, I had the gall to lie to him. He knew nothing of my plans, and died as a result of them. I have to say, it was hard to look him in the eyes once we met again."

"Did he forgive you?" Ava asked, curiously.

"Being the faithful husband that he is, he did. Of course, it took me much longer to forgive myself..." Astrid turned away, as if her thoughts now pained her too much to speak further on the matter. She cleared her throat, looking back to Ava and changing the subject. "I have something else to tell you, as well, as per order of the Night Mother herself."

"Oh?" Ava raised a brow.

"I do hope our little talk has cleared things up between us, but the next door awaits you soon. The Night Mother wants to see you again. She will be the final stop, before you find your truth - - your_ peace_. Unfortunately, that is all I can tell you at the moment." Astrid informed her.

Ava could feel her heartbeat pick up, as a fear of the unknown crept over her mind. It wasn't exactly what Astrid had said, but how she'd said it. Her features had straightened and her tone was sobering. Ava could only wonder what she needed to see so badly in order to reach peace.

Astrid stood, reaching out a hand to Ava. "I hope you can find it in yourself to call me a friend."

Ava smiled, both relieved and content from their heart-to-heart conversation. "Astrid, I always did. I just didn't think you considered the same of me..." she said, taking her former leader's hand once more.

"Come, friend. Our family has been eager to meet you." Astrid grinned, as the two assassins headed to meet Ava's siblings.

* * *

Vottur stood before the Palace of the Kings with the bitter, snow-filled wind violently piercing his flesh, and its force nearly blowing his hood clean off his head. It was mid-day, and he stood, drained with fatigue and hungry for blood. The Vampire had little rest over the past few days, and it had certainly weighed on him physically. Emotionally speaking, wasn't much better, for the loss of Ava still weighed heavy on his heart, though he tried to push it aside for the time being. There were important matters at hand, whether he liked it or not. He'd have to grieve later.

He pushed the large door open, pulling his protective hood down as he entered the palace. Walking through the large corridors, Vottur could feel the anticipation of battle run over him. This was it. These would be the final plans to conquer the Legion, and put an end to the man who murdered his Mina.

As Vottur stepped into the Jarl's large throne room, he was greeted by a familiar voice. "I see you've returned, brother." Ulfric stood among Violet and Galmar, a cunning smile falling on his features. "Your Brotherhood does good work. My soldiers arrived with the Dragonborn's dead remains held high. I've ordered them to continue their march through Skyrim, until every eye has witnessed his death. There is unrest in the land, as reports of whole towns losing their Imperial guards due to assassinations are spreading throughout Skyrim. My men have heard word that the Legion is cowering with the onslaught. To make matters worse for them, the newly-appointed emperor won't send the reinforcements Tullius has requested. He says it's too much of a risk, and he is right."

"Haha! We have those milk-drinking Imperials quaking in their boots!" Galmar laughed haughtily, clapping his rough hands together.

"Good..." A subtle, wicked grin traced across Vottur's lips.

"I suppose we should get right to business, then?" Ulfric returned the expression. "Your companion here is a very clever woman. Galmar and myself think her plans will be more than adequate to overthrow the Legion here in Skyrim." He turned to the brunette Imperial, who's deep brown eyes met Vottur's, causing his heart to beat just a bit faster. At least Violet was okay. That made him feel a bit better.

"I do hope you'll support my plans, Vottur." she stated, sounding almost unsure of herself, as if she somehow longed for the Vampire's approval of the matter in a way that seemed to reach past military tactics. He simply nodded, allowing her to continue. "As far as Castle Dour goes, I know my way around quite well. I recently drew this basic map for Ulfric and his men to study. If I know my father, he'll hole up there once he senses true defeat. Given his recent erratic behavior, I'd wager he'll be quite a sight when we corner him." Violet smirked, seeming to anticipate that very moment. "Usually, I'd say an infiltration would be appropriate in the night hours when the townspeople are slumbering and the patrolling guards are fewer in number. Ah, but I digress, as this circumstance involves not just Ulfric's men, but the Brotherhood itself. While I do realize that many assassinations happen during various times of the day, it is widely believed that a vast majority happen at night. This could possibly affect the Legion's guard schedule, since the Dark Brotherhood is involved. They may be more on-guard and wary in the night hours."

Vottur listened intently, curious to what this was leading to. If he knew Violet, and he believed for the most part he did, she was a very witty woman. She certainly would not disappoint. Internally, Vottur found her presence a very warm and welcoming one. He had to admit, he missed her - - even if it had been a short while since they had been apart. What could he say? The woman had grown on him.

"I suggest that we attack mid-day. It's the least predictable time to strike. The Dark Brotherhood should infiltrate slowly, starting at early intervals, little by little. I'd advise against wearing your armor alone, however. Cover it with clothing. Blend in with the townspeople. Solitude is a bustling city, as it is. There's always a large crowd, so no one will likely notice the temporary increase in population. Selected assassins should make their way to the outer-walls and guard posts. A lookout - - which I've volunteered myself to do - - can send the attack call. At noon, the disguised assassins should kill the outer-guards, making their call of alert slower in reaching the castle. When all outer-guards are murdered, I will wave a red cloth. This will alert the Stormcloaks, who would be previously hiding out of view, to come rushing into the city. Any remaining Imperial soldiers or guards can be taken out, one by one, by the remaining disguised assassins within the crowd. So...What do you think?" Violet asked hesitantly, her eyes wide and hopeful.

The way she looked at him, by Sithis, he could swear he'd seen it before. Mina used to look at him like that when she wanted something. Vottur grinned, taking in the information and instantly enjoying it. "It's...perfect..." he answered, watching Violet's face light up with happiness.

"Oh, good! Very good, then! So, then, we are all agreed?" Violet looked about the three men, who nodded in unison. "Splendid! Now all we need is to notify the Dark Brotherhood, and we are all set! Oh, and we need to discuss a day of attack, I suppose..."

"Tomorrow." Ulfric stated eagerly. " I want this war to end. My people need to be freed from the bonds of oppression. I cannot wait any longer. If there is a time to strike the Legion while they are impaired, it is now! Galmar, you will gather my men and tell them of our plans."

"Very well..." Vottur agreed, weary and exhausted as he was. "I must travel to my Brotherhood and tell them the news. They need to prepare for this..." He didn't know how much more deprivation his body could stand, but he knew his obligations. Perhaps feeding would help the situation.

"Nonsense, brother." Ulfric held up a refusing hand to his statement. "A blind man can see that you are weary past what a man should be. I understand that you are Vampiric in nature. If you must feed, then please..." Ulfric motioned to the hallway leading to his prison chambers. "You can help yourself to my prisoners."

Vottur nodded, "Aye, that will help. That and some much-needed sleep..." he stated, stretching his tired limbs.

Ulfric nodded, "Very well. You can keep your horse in our stables, brother. We'll make sure he is tended to properly. I'll send after a carriage so you can ride among my men, back to your Sanctuary. That'll give you time to rest on your way. Your companion can stay with us. What say you?"

Vottur nodded, greatly appreciative of Ulfric's gracious gestures. "Thank you." This man may not have been Brotherhood, but to Vottur, he began to feel like one of their own.

* * *

"Well, here we are, dear." Babette smirked after answering the Black Door, and watching it rumble open. She turned to Lielle, who stood growling, hands and ankles chained, with each arm in the grasp of an assassin who accompanied them on their way. She'd been gagged in order to keep her from screeching for help while they traveled. "I'm sure everyone will be simply_ thrilled_ to see you again." Babette remarked, as she led the way into the Dawnstar Sanctuary.

Babette entered the Sanctuary, as Nazir stepped up the staircase that led to the dining area below. Apparently, he'd heard the ruckus from the door and came to see what all the noise was about. She could instantly see the strained and exhausted expression on his face. Babette could easily figure that things had been rough around Dawnstar, no doubt.

"I see you've made it here in one piece." the Redguard remarked, crossing his arms.

"Indeed. I've also brought some lovely company to visit. I know it's a bit rude to invite someone over without asking, but I simply couldn't help myself." Babette said, sarcasm still lacing every word with the hope that every sentence she uttered would provoke Lielle in some way.

Nazir, seeming to refuse to look at the mage, snarled. "Very well, then. This will certainly be interesting..." Nazir behaved as if he knew something that Babette was not yet aware of. That would need some further prodding, perhaps.

"You aren't acting right. What's the deal?" she asked bluntly, cutting right to the point.

"Come with me..." Nazir instructed. "Leave the mage here, though. I need you to see for yourself."

Babette's brow furrowed, as she sensed that something was terribly off. "What is it, Nazir?"

...

"So you had to do_ this_ to him?" Babette scowled, seeing Cicero cuffed to the wall, his head slumped over in silence. Usually one to remain apathetic to things with ease, Babette truly felt surprised at how unnerving it was to see Cicero in this state. Shadows of the torture chamber covered his body, creating an eerie silhouette in the darkness. Surely there could've been a better way to restrain the poor grieving creature than this, couldn't there? Of course, he was a raving lunatic to begin with, so the answer was most likely "no".

"It was this or risk being gutted in our sleep." Nazir stated darkly.

Babette took a few steps toward the lifeless jester, wondering if he was catatonic or merely asleep. She turned to Nazir. "Has he been like this the whole time?"

"By the Void, no! He was raving about, trying to kill us all! He trashed the Sanctuary and tried to stab anything in sight, including himself." Nazir sighed, rubbing his forehead as if he'd developed quite the headache. "He cursed and screamed well into the night. I'd venture to say the fool tired himself out. He's most likely sleeping, thank Sithis..."

Babette approached Cicero, inspecting him further, while rubbing her chin in contemplation. His face was gaunt and his eyes were dark and sunken in - - most likely from exhaustion and lack of sleep. His usually clean, shaven face had begun to grow a fine stubble. It was something Babette was certainly not used to seeing. However, upon closer inspection, she noted that his eyes were open and hollow, staring down at the floor. Cicero's breathing was slow and steady. Was he sleeping with his eyes open? Was he in some sort of trance, perhaps?

"Cicero, are you awake?" Babette asked gently. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor thing. He had lost his beloved, after all. Babette knew good and well that Ava meant the world to him.

She watched closely as the jester moved about. He blinked one, two, three times. It was as if he were trying to pull himself back into the conscious realm again - - as if his mind had been somewhere miles away. His eyes regained focus, as his head turned to her in a slow, eerie motion. When Cicero's eyes met her own, they looked empty and dead, causing a wave of pity to run over her.

"...Cicero?" the jester asked, as if he'd never heard his own name before. His tone was calm and eerily collected. He didn't sound at all like the Cicero she once knew. Babette was now thoroughly worried. "Cicero is not here." he answered, his voice low and indifferent.

Babette gave Nazir a concerned look from across the chamber. The Redguard sighed, shaking his head in return. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked the jester.

The jester grinned darkly, "Cicero is dead."

Babette furrowed her brow, puzzled with his statement. "I'm no scholar, but I'm quite sure you are alive."

"Haha..." Cicero chuckled faintly, his eyes glazing over once more and returning to the floor. Babette, who decided she was still not done questioning him, snapped her tiny fingers in front of his face in an attempt to regain his attention. Of course, it was in vain, for he simply remained in a strange, hypnotic state.

"Well, I guess I'll tell them to bring the mage." Nazir stated, apparently moving things along once he'd seen all he could.

Moments after the Redguard left, Babette watched as the two assassins escorted Lielle into the torture chamber. Her head was initially slumped over until she caught a glimpse of who was cuffed to the wall at the other end of the room. Lielle's eyes then narrowed, as Babette could see faint traces of a smirk on her face. Apparently, the wicked thing found it amusing to render the jester in such a state as a result of her betrayal. Babette hated the repulsive woman, to be honest. Lielle had no right to conspire to have Ava killed, even if that was how fate worked things out.

"We'll remove your gag for now, but if you say one tiny little thing I don't approve of, I'll shove it down your throat. Understand?" Babette demanded, too angry to carry on her sarcastic banter any longer. Lielle only glared at her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Babette replied, ordering the assassins to finish restraining her.

Of course, as always, Lielle had to push the buttons of those around her. As soon as her mouth was free, she turned to the jester with a large, spite-filled grin on her face. "What's the matter, jester? Are you at a loss for words?"

Babette watched, as the catatonic jester suddenly snapped back to reality. His eyes focused once more, growing wide and wild. He slowly turned to meet eyes with the mage, who seemed to fall suddenly quiet under his unnerving stare. He glared the look of a thousand deaths into her soul. Babette had to admit, it made even her spine tingle a bit.

Apparently taking Cicero's glare as a threat, Lielle wasn't one to be one-upped. The mage's face twisted in a look of rage as she opened her foul mouth. "What's wrong, jester? Don't know what to do now that your Listener isn't here to order you around? Guess what? I had her killed! I told Haldor where she was! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah, it's so FUNNY! Don't you think? What's the matter? Why no laughing?!"

_"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_!" Immediately, the silent jester erupted, writhing and flailing in his chains as if he were a man possessed. Cicero foamed at the mouth, straining against his cuffs so hard that they cut into his wrists, causing them to trickle blood.

Babette narrowed her eyes at the mage. "That was your warning. Go ahead and gag her again. She's far too stupid for her own good." she commanded bitterly, as the wicked girl cackled until the two assassins silenced her once more.

Babette turned to Cicero, who continued to writhe and scratch about like a rabid saber cat. Oh, how she did despise that girl. There was no use consoling the jester now. Of course, Babette couldn't help but let her mind ponder over the possibilities of what would happen to the mage if she were to _accidentally_ let the fool loose. A small, devious smile quickly spread across the tiny Vampire's face as she took a final look at Lielle before she left the room to contemplate more on the matter.

* * *

The bonfire blazed brilliantly under the stars, as Ava laughed along with her siblings, who had previously been reminiscing with her over old times. She smiled, now listening to them as they spoke of her battle with the legendary Dragonborn, while she took a generous drink from her tankard. She was pleasantly surprised at how good the mead was - - far better than anything she'd ever tasted on Nirn, for that matter. The wild, sweet and spicy tonic gushed down her throat as she watched Astrid through the fire.

"I have to say Scrap, I didn't think you had it in you...You're a lot stronger than you look." Arnbjorn smirked from beside Astrid, his large hand placed on his wife's leg affectionately.

Ava shot him a quizzical look, "Arnbjorn, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"How did you end up..._here_?" Ava asked, baffled as to why he didn't return to Hircine in the afterlife.

"Oh, I get it. It's because I was a werewolf, huh? Let's just say that if I wanted to go hunt with those other mutts when I died, then I would've stayed with those milk-drinking Companions." he aswered in the blunt fashion Ava had always remembered of him.

"He always was a bit of a rebel." Astrid smirked, giving her husband a sly look.

"I have to say, I'm truly honored to have once fought by your side." Veezara clasped his hands together as he leaned in beside Ava. "I guess this was truly fate, after all...It was our destiny...All of our destinies..."

"Haha! Usually, I'm one to enjoy the Arcane methods of killing some poor bastard, but the way you gouged the Dragonborn's eyes out of his skull was priceless! I was laughing for days!" Festus whooped excitedly from her other side.

"I have to say, you've earned my respect, if nothing else..." Gabriella remarked smugly, petting her pet spider Lis who stood to her side on the ground. Ava smiled, taking another drink from her tankard. Apparently some things never change. She figured that some people just weren't meant to like others, and Gabriella was just meant to not like her for some odd reason. Life was like that sometimes, Ava thought to herself. She mentally shrugged, enjoying their company far too much to care.

After what seemed like hours of rowdy laughter and reminiscing over their time spent in the realm of Nirn together, Astrid caught Ava's attention when she abruptly cleared her throat. "Ahem...Ava, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid it's time for you to go."

A hush fell over the assassins, as Ava's heart sank a bit, knowing she'd have to leave them. "Oh..."

"Don't worry, Scrap. You're welcome here anytime. You are one of us, after all." Arnbjorn smiled warmly - - a rare sight to see. "Even if you did lie to me about that damned clown of yours." he chuckled, as Ava shot him a sheepish look.

"Oh, yeah...Sorry about that..." she laughed nervously.

Ava bid the others farewell for the time being, as Astrid guided her to a pale, glowing door that seemed to appear in the distance. Lucien stood beside of it, his face sober and serious.

"I'm glad to have met you again, Ava." Astrid gave her a warm smile. "I hope to see you again, soon. Before I go, the Night Mother told me she needed to speak to you about a certain person...She said this person is very important...This person is the missing piece. You will find out why things are the way they are. It's the final step to your peace, Ava."

Suddenly feeling confused and uneasy, Ava inhaled deeply. "Can you tell me who this person is?"

Astrid's eyes fixated on her own. "Temani."


	42. Chapter 42: Fearless

**Author's Note:** _I can't believe it! This is my last post for Darkest Spaces, and my final two chapters. I'm so thankful for all you readers out there. You guys make my day. I really hope you have enjoyed this fic, and that it has made you happy in some way. I hope you like it. Well, without further ado...Here it is - the grand finale!_

* * *

Chapter 42: Fearless

Babette watched as a devious grin spread across Nazir's face while he took in Vottur's plans. "This thing is really happening, isn't it?" Nazir asked eagerly. Vottur nodded, a satisfied look forming on his face as well. "Well then, we best get to it!" Nazir exclaimed, bounding off to rally the Brotherhood.

"I have to say Vottur, you seem to be filling into your position quite nicely. The circumstances responsible for your leadership are rather unfortunate, but I believe you'll do quite well." Babette complimented the large Nord, pretending nothing was going on in her mind other than the current affairs at hand. She couldn't help but keep thinking about the jester all cooped up in that torture chamber. Perhaps there was a reason for these circumstances. It wasn't everyday that two bitter enemies would be restrained in the same cell together. Perhaps fate had placed them together. The jester did need to get his revenge on the nasty wench, after all.

"Thank you..." Vottur nodded. "You wouldn't mind staying behind to guard the prisoners and keep watch over the Sanctuary, would you?"

Perfect. Perhaps her little idea would work, after all. The Sanctuary would be completely devoid of anyone, save for three - - herself, that wench, and a certain psychotic jester with a vengeful taste for blood. Babette simply couldn't help herself. After all, the little trollop needed to face the Wrath of Sithis soon - - might as well be now. "Of course I will." Babette smiled innocently, as hordes of assassins began to exit the Sanctuary at Nazir's command. Oh, this was going to be simply _divine_.

...

Babette looked on as Vottur stood atop the carriage between two Stormcloak soldiers, commanding his dark family. "Remember, brothers and sisters, do not be seen! Slit every gods-forsaken Imperial throat you come across! We'll show those bastards not to dare cross the Dark Brotherhood! There is no escaping our wrath, and Maro will learn that! DOWN WITH THE LEGION!" he cried out, appearing both savage and fierce as he held his ebony warhammer high in the air. The crowd of assassins surrounding them erupted in a wave of war cries.

"DON'T STOP UNTIL THEY'VE ALL DIED TWICE!" Nazir shouted from in front of the wagon, holding his scimitar above his head, as their dark family whooped and cried out amongst each other.

Babette smiled, both amused with and proud of her dark brothers and sisters. They truly had grown and become as prosperous and powerful as Ava had said they would. Babette sighed from the very thought of her former Listener. She missed the poor girl terribly already.

The tiny Vampire watched as the rest of her dark family rode off into the night like a deathly black veil covering the land. She waited patiently until the last faint glimpse of torchlight disappeared in the dark horizon.

Answering the Black Door, she silently slipped into the Sanctuary and down the shadowy corridor that led to the torture chamber. To her surprise, she could hear Lielle's screeching voice yelling at the poor jester. The wretched thing must have chewed her gag in two.

Upon entering the dim prison, Babette looked on, with Lielle clearly antagonizing the jester with every breath. Her gag lay tattered on the floor. Indeed, the mage had chewed her way through it.

"Hahahaha...You wish you could get to me, don't you? Well, you can't, you wormy little bastard! You were nothing but her servant, anyway. She didn't love you, you miserable, boot-licking fool..." Lielle snarled, directing every ounce of her venom at Cicero.

The jester, who'd seemingly tired himself out from his previous fit, merely glared that piercing, evil glare at Lielle. He snarled his lip, foaming at the mouth from hatred. His eyes were blood-shot and strained. Clearly, Babette thought, he could use some relief. It would be the most merciful thing she could do. Of course, Babette wasn't much of a merciful creature. She simply wanted to see Lielle die in the worst way possible, and Cicero would gladly ensure that.

In a strange moment of lucidness, the jester began to speak. _"You...vile worm..." _he growled, his voice deep and gutteral. _"Cicero's Listener wasn't like you, STRUMPET! She DID love Cicero! SHE DID! SHE DID! SHE DID! SHE DID!" _he screeched, causing both Babette and the mage to wince.

"You forgot one thing, jester. She's not _your_ Listener anymore...or anyone's for that matter...seeing as she is very DEAD..." Lielle smirked, clearly taking pleasure from his torment.

_"DESPICABLE, PUTRID BITCH! CICERO SHOULD CUT YOUR TONGUE OUT FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! HE SHOULD PULL YOUR ENTRAILS OUT THROUGH THAT VILE MOUTH! YOU WILL SEE THE WRATH, YOU WILL!" _the jester seethed. He couldn't have been more right.

Babette felt of the smooth metal of the key that lay hidden in her clenched fist, smiling to herself. "It's okay, Cicero. I know our little lovely has been quite a pain, but she failed to mention that her beloved - - you know, that nasty Dragonborn fellow that killed Ava - - had his eyes gouged out by our Listener and a dagger resting firmly in his throat. What do you think about that, Cicero?" Babette asked with an innocent smile as she slowly approached the Keeper, noting Lielle's glare from hearing her words.

The jester truly grinned, briefly taking on his old form once more. _"He...Hehe...Hehehehe! Cicero finds it oh so FUNNY! HILARIOUS! WONDERFUL, INDEED! HAHAHAHAHA!" _he began to laugh uncontrollably, as Lielle raged from across the room.

"STOP THAT, YOU DISGUSTING LUNATIC! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH, YOU GODS FORSAKEN PIECES OF SHIT!" Lielle fumed, causing even Babette to chuckle a bit.

"If you think you hate us now, then you'll _certainly _hate us in a moment..." Babette provoked the mage, now leaning in close to the wide-eyed, fuming jester. "Cicero, look what I have..." she whispered. Babette extended her tiny hand, displaying a small, glimmering key for Cicero to lay eyes on.

Cicero's dark eyes darted wildly to Babette. _"Oh, so shiny, so gleamy...OOOOhhhh, Un-child! With just a flick of the WRIST...A teeny, tiny TWIST...Cicero could be free! ESCAPE! PURGE THE WHOLE SANCTUARY OF THE TRAITOR!" _The jester lit up with twisted glee.

"Wh-what?! WHAT ARE YOU TELLING HIM, YOU LITTLE HAGRAVEN?!" Lielle began to fight her restraints, catching on to what was happening before her very eyes. "NO!"

"Cicero, do you have your dagger?" Babette, ignoring the mage's futile cries, asked Cicero in a hushed tone.

The crazed jester pouted, _"No...the big, nasty Blood-Sucker and the Redguard disarmed poor Cicero..." _

"Oh," Babette feigned a disappointed look. "Well, I guess you'll be needing _this _then, won't you?" She grinned wickedly, pulling one of his ebony daggers from her satchel. "I found it on the weapons rack in the training room. I thought it could be of use to you."

Cicero's eyes honed in on the blade, with a sinister look of satisfaction creeping over his weary features. _"Oh, the little one is so very WICKED, isn't she?! Cicero thanks you, Un-child!" _he stated graciously.

"Here." Babette placed the dagger in his grip, unlocking one of his cuffs and releasing his gloved hand.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE, YOU FOOLS! NOOOOO!" Lielle hissed and spat as if she'd been lit on fire, violently trying in vain to free herself.

Babette remained silent, only looking to the rage-filled Breton with a feigned, polite smile on her face. "It was certainly nice knowing you, Lielle. Of course, it will be far more of a pleasure to get rid of you..." she finally stated, not being able to resist a final taunt. Oh, this would be quite entertaining.

Babette handed the key to her Keeper, who graciously chuckled as he took it, unlocking his other cuff and stretching his newly-freed arms above his head. _"OOOhhhh, much, MUCH better..." _he cooed, clearly taking his time on purpose, to further mentally torment Lielle.

"NOOOOOO! DON'T!" Babette could hear Lielle's hateful taunts turn to frantic pleas. Too bad for her. She should have thought about that before she opened that big trap of her's.

She watched as the jester stood mesmerized, eyeing his sharp blade with a wide, malicious grin. _"Ah, my beloved Listener...Cicero cannot see you, touch you, or even hear you again...The TRAITOR wanted you to pay for her jealous nature, my love...OH, but SHE will be the one to pay now...Cicero will make her pay DEARLY for her SINS..." _he began to growl, turning to face the panicked, struggling Breton.

"PLEASE! NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T KILL A FELLOW SIBLING, REMEMBER?! IT'S ONE OF THE TENETS!" Lielle begged, tears now streaming wildly down her face. It was a last-ditch effort at self-preservation, but it was quite the terrible one.

_"Hehehe! Foolish woman! NOT ANYMORE! HEHE! YOU broke a Tenet! You will face the WRATH!" _he spat, taking his dagger and tracing it over her sweat-drenched neck, gesturing a horizontal line across her flesh. _"Question is, how does Cicero want to SLICE you? Up? Down? Side-to-side, perhaps? DIAGONALLY?"_ he cackled, gesturing an imaginary line with each suggestion._ "Tsk, tsk...Decisions, DECISIONS!" _

"I hate you..." Lielle whispered, her face filled with burning hatred.

_"Yes. Yes, you do! You HATE foolish Cicero! INDEED! But you simply ADORED the nasty Lizard-Slayer, hm? Didn't you? OH, YOU DID! YOU DID! OOOhhhhh! Cicero has a SPLENDID idea! BRILLIANT! MAGNIFICENT, even! Cicero heard news that the GREAT Lizard-tongue has gaping HOLES where his eyeballs used to dwell! Hehe! Cicero will make you MATCH!" _he cackled, apparently quite thrilled with his new found decision. He casually tossed his dagger to the side. _"Cicero needs FINGERS to poke your eyes out with, not a silly DAGGER! Hehe!" _Cicero giggled, tugging gingerly at his gloves and removing them, laying them neatly to the side.

Babette watched intently, both intrigued and amused by the jester's idea. She looked on as the fool stepped up to the violently struggling mage, gently placing his hands on her cheeks, and pulling her face toward his own. Lielle grimaced, now whimpering desperately.

_"Hmmm...So pretty when you're terrified, aren't you?" _ he asked softly, his calm, hushed tone sending a cold chill up Babette's spine.

Lielle tried turning her face away from him, only for the jester to forcefully pull her toward his gaze. _"Ah, ah, ah! Cicero wants to be the LAST thing you ever see..." _

And with that, the jester's fingers crawled up her cheeks like wicked, vile worms ready to bed themselves in her pretty emerald eyes. Babette winced, as she witnessed the agonizing screams that ensued, followed by sinister, hysterical bouts of laughter. She felt her heart race watching the brutal scene that played out before her. Blood and screams were plentiful, as the jester fully enjoyed himself, tormenting Lielle and delaying her inevitable demise for his own pleasure. Babette grinned deviously, walking away from the scene and into the corridor. She'd let him have his fun.

Babette propped herself against a wall in the darkness of the shadows, listening intently to every horrific wail and pitiful scream as the sound bounced from wall to wall, magnifying it intensely. Eventually, the sounds grew fainter and yet fainter, until there were no sounds at all. Only silence filled the Sanctuary - - eerie, profound, deafening silence.

...

Babette casually browsed her shelf of ingredients, waiting to see the jester enter her line of sight once more. Of course, when he did, she felt a strange sense of relief in knowing that the deed had been finished. Good riddance.

"Did you have fun, Cicero?" she asked the Keeper slyly, as he walked past her, toward the entrance of the Sanctuary.

_"Need to go now..." _he answered, his hollow tone puzzling Babette.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Babette frowned, noting the eerily vacant expression on the jester's face.

_"Solitude...Sweet, sweet Solitude..." _he muttered, caressing the hilt of the dagger on his side.

"Oh? Are you planning to slaughter some Legionnaires with the others?" Babette asked, prying for his motivations. He certainly didn't look right, even by his standards.

_"Slaughter? Yes...slaughter...but Legionnares have little meaning...as do Stormcloaks, innocents...anyone..." _Cicero spoke softly, his mannerisms completely lacking in the flamboyance and jubilance that usually ran rampant through his personality. Babette had to admit, it was making her quite uneasy. Something seemed very wrong about him.

She scowled, feeling the urgent need to pull him back in before he did something terrible. "Well, you are part of the Brotherhood, Keeper. You're on our side, remember? You need to kill the Imperials if you go there." she warned.

_"Cicero is part of the Dark Brotherhood. Only one problem...Cicero is dead..." _the jester spoke again, his voice lacking in any emotion whatsoever.

"Ugh...really?" Babette huffed, growing impatient with his bizarre behavior. "If Cicero is dead, then who just gave that mage a horrific death?"

_"Hehe...Why, Cicero did. His ghost came out to play while he performed his final good deed. He's not here now..." _

Babette closed her eyes, wiping her tiny hand over her face in an act of frustration. The last thing she needed right now was for that crazed lunatic to lose it to the point of no return and start slaughtering her own family in Solitude.

"Now listen, fool! You aren't making any sense - -" she opened her eyes, falling deathly silent when she found that he was no longer standing before her. "Cicero?"

The tiny Vampire heard the Black Door rumble, as she bolted for the entrance in a vain attempt to stop the much larger, quicker jester. "Cicero! No! You can't do that!"

Halting at the open entrance, she watched with a sinking feeling growing inside herself, as the jester vanished in the distance.

* * *

Violet stood overlooking the outer walls of the large, bustling city of Solitude. She studied the large crowd of townsfolk and travelers, slightly smirking to herself when she noticed the frequent intervals at which random "citizens" entered the city gates to dwell among the unknowing people. It really was a magnificent plan, if she did say so herself. Things were flowing perfectly and without a hitch.

She stepped back briefly, scanning the view of the thick, lush forests that surrounded the capital city. It really was the perfect layout for an ambush. She stifled back a chuckle, thinking of how many of the Empire's - - of her father's - - enemies lay hidden in the thick growth, waiting to pounce at any moment.

Seeing an Imperial guard patrolling her way, she leaned casually on the high wall, pretending to take in a view of the landscape.

"Lovely day in Solitude, isn't it citizen?" the man's gravelly voice inquired.

"No doubt." Violet nodded, smiling innocently.

Pretending to gaze in the distance, Violet peered from the corner of her eye, taking notice of another figure strolling in the guard's direction. The woman, clad in a fine raiment, stood nonchalantly in front of the city guard, engaging him in some form of small-talk. Violet turned her head toward the scene, lifting a brow.

The woman's hand was slowly moving to her hip, gripping something out of sight. Violet quickly realized she was an assassin. Now standing straight, Violet noticed the outer walls were filled with "townsfolk", each approaching the proximity of the nearby guards that patrolled there.

Inhaling deep and preparing for the inevitable, Violet reached into her satchel, gripping a crimson-hued piece of fabric. One by one, she witnessed the guards falling under the well-hidden blades of the Dark Brotherhood. Before long, the outer walls were free from any sign of a living Imperial soldier.

With a sudden surge of adrenaline and anxiety, Violet pulled the red cloth from her satchel, waving it high in the air. She watched with baited breath, waving the cloth wildly as screams from within the city walls fell on her ears. She turned to the crowd below, watching people scatter from the sight of guards falling lifelessly to the ground, their throats unknowingly slit by disguised assassins using the townspeople for cover.

"What in the name of Mara is happening?!" she heard an elderly man cry from below.

Violet whipped around, hearing the sound of thundering hooves in the distance. She smiled widely, seeing Vottur and Ulfric riding side-by-side on their massive steeds. They were followed by Nazir and Galmar and an enormous fleet of Stormcloak soldiers who covered the land behind them.

"The gate!" Violet gasped to herself, quickly fleeing from her position and down a spiraling flight of stone steps, to the city below. Much to her satisfaction, she didn't need to fret over the large, protective doors. They were all but beaten down by the hysterical townsfolk, who had flung them open wide with their escape.

Instantly, like a bitter gale, Vottur and Ulfric burst through the entrance. Soldiers spilled into the city, with panicked townspeople diving left and right to dodge their stormy path.

This was it. This was _really_ it! Violet grinned, running back to her position on the outer wall, readying her bow for the next Imperial soldier she laid eyes on...

* * *

"HURRY MEN! WE ARE UNDER SEIGE! GUARD THE CASTLE!" Vottur's dark eyes moved toward the direction of the command, to see both Tullius and Maro standing atop Castle Dour. "HURRY, I SAY!" Tullius roared, holding an Imperial sword in the sky.

At Tullius' words, the Castle doors flung open, with a swarm of guards bursting forth, surrounding the castle walls. Vottur turned to Ulfric, hearing him chuckle to himself. "Brother, this is it. The Empire's reinforcements are weak and crippled. I shall see to it that they get a quick death." Vottur nodded in response, watching Ulfric raise his large sword above his head. "MY BROTHERS! THIS VERY DAY WE SHALL OVERTHROW THE LEGION! NOW GO! FIGHT FOR OUR LAND! TAKE BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS! TALOS GUIDE YOU!" Ulfric's powerful voice cried out, as his men stormed from behind he and Vottur, engulfing the outer walls of the castle. The screams of Imperial soldiers rang through the air, piercing Vottur's ears and making his blood run hot with the thrill of battle.

Ulfric turned to Vottur, grinning widely. "Your lady friend tells me you desire to spill Maro's blood. Do what you must, brother. Talos guide you..." he aknowledged Vottur's one true purpose in the battle before him, before riding to fight alongside his men.

An Imperial soldier dashed toward Vottur, as he scanned about, searching for the most feasible route to get to Maro. He growled, his inner demons making their way to the surface as he longed for the taste of Maro's blood on his tongue. Mina would be avenged, even if he had to die in the process! He lunged from atop Shadowmere, diving down on the doomed guard, ebony warhammer gripped firmly in his large hand. He kicked the man on his way down, his heavily armored boots knocking the man to the ground. He then brought his massive weapon down on the man's chest, killing him from the impact of the forceful blow.

"MOVE ASIDE, MY BROTHERS!" Ulfric commanded from up ahead, as Vottur watched his men clear a path to the castle entrance. "FUS RO DAH!" Ulfric shouted, blowing the heavy iron doors apart, his men seizing the moment and flooding through the entrance, and leaving a trail of dead Imperials in their wake. So it _was_ true. Ulfric had learned the way of the voice. Vottur grinned with satisfaction, running toward the entrance and leaving Shadowmere to mercilessly trample a terrified Imperial soldier to death.

* * *

"I'll take this end." Nazir announced, turning to Galmar from atop his horse. He then dismounted, standing among his fellow brothers and sisters at the back wall of the castle. They had all done away with their previous coverings, now donning shrouded robes and armor. Just the sight of his deadly family in action had caused an overwhelming sense of pride to befall Nazir. Here he was, helping to lead his dark family to greatness! The sight of such bloodshed and death left him hungry and yearning for more.

"How in Nirn are you gonna get anywhere from here? The remaining soldiers have retreated to higher levels. There's no entrance back here!" Galmar gave a baffled expression from atop his horse, amidst war cries and carnage emitting from his men.

"We'll scale it, of course! Assassins don't just enter the Brotherhood and have dainty little tea parties. We learn to kill. That means by _any_ means necessary." Nazir remarked, noting a broad grin forming on Galmar's war-hardened features.

"I see! Bloody brilliant! I'll keep my men guarding this end. If you're as hungry for the Legion's death as I, then who am I to keep them waiting? Wouldn't want to be rude, now would we?! Haha!" Galmar cheered, riling his men.

"Damn right, we wouldn't!" Nazir agreed, signaling his fellow assassins to ascend along with him.

"Don't stop until you have their heads on the end of your swords!" Galmar yelled, as Nazir began to climb the old, stone walls. He grinned to himself as Galmar's words fell on his ears. This would be _good_.

* * *

Vottur had made his way through the warring crowd, now laying foot inside the entrance doors. Suddenly, he heard a familiar scream, followed by the cries of multiple soldiers. Something didn't sound right. Feeling completely caught off-guard, Vottur whipped about, with Stormcloaks blazing past him to enter the Castle.

His dark eyes widened, as a looming sense of dread began to course through his cold veins, giving him a deathly, sickening feeling. It was the jester. Not only was it the sight of the dangerous man that sent a shiver clear into his soul, but the fact that he was in the act of killing anyone and anything he came across.

"No..." Vottur gasped, seeing innocent, fleeing townspeople fall left and right under the lunatic's twirling blades. Suddenly, the body of a lifeless Stormcloak soldier fell along with them. "NO!" Vottur screamed, catching the jester's attention as Cicero's wild eyes met with his own.

Vottur caught a glimpse of a slow, unnerving grin forming on the twisted man's gaunt features, chilling him to the bone. Suddenly, an Imperial guard jumped in front of Vottur's view, slicing his chest with the tip of his blade, and causing him to cry out in agony. "AAAAHHHHHGGGG!" Vottur became enraged, swinging wildly at the Imperial soldier, as glimpses of the jester moving closer crossed his vision.

* * *

Violet smiled from atop the walls, watching another lifeless Imperial soldier fall under the tip of her sharp arrow. She ran a few feet down, drawing her bow and letting another arrow fly, instantly killing another. She hadn't practiced all those years for nothing. It was too bad her father doted over her younger brother Gaius, for she was just as skilled - - if not more - - in the art of combat. Of course, Maro would never come to appreciate her talents from _that_ type of relationship. He'd surely understand them much more by witnessing a demonstration of her abilities. _He_ would be the best example to get the point across. Violet was sure of it.

Suddenly, a burst of activity from below grabbed Violet's attention. Her deep brown eyes widened at the sight of the jester, ripping through the crowd and killing whoever crossed his path. Unfortunately, he'd been killing her allies as well. Her heart dropped and her stomach churned, realizing this former ally had turned rogue. She bit her lip, contemplating what to do.

Violet gasped, as she realized the jester was making his way to Vottur, of all people. He was currently distracted, with his back to Cicero, in an ongoing battle with an Imperial soldier. Her heart raced as she watched the madman creep in behind him, blade drawn, with a heinous grin on his lips. "No..." Voilet whispered. No, not him. Not Vottur. She couldn't let him die...

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Vottur brought his mighty warhammer down, crushing the soldier's back while the man was on all fours on the ground, struggling to push himself up. The Imperial screamed and sputtered up copious amounts of blood, as Vottur finished him off, crushing his skull in one swift blow.

_"Hehehehe_..."

Vottur's dark eyes widened, suddenly reminded of the jester in the worst of ways. He heard the_ laughter_ \- - that menacing, wicked cackle of the killer behind his back. He swiftly turned, meeting with Cicero, face to face.

"Don't do it, jester...Don't make me kill you..." Vottur growled, gripping his warhammer tightly and preparing himself as he backed away, attempting to talk some sense into Cicero before he did something he'd surely regret. He had no qualms about ending the man's life if he'd turned into an enemy, but the lingering memory of Ava quieted his instincts, giving the jester a chance to stop his onslaught.

Cicero remained silent, inching ever closer as Vottur backed away, attempting to stop him once more. "Cicero, stop! Ava wouldn't want this!"

_"Hehehe...How would you know what she would want? You let her die..."_ Cicero's low, growling voice and dead eyes seemed devoid of any trace of his former self, unnerving the large Vampire. Completely distracted, Vottur accidentally stumbled over the dead body of his victim, landing on his back. His warhammer flung from his grip, just inches out of reach.

Vottur violently scrambled to grab his hidden dagger, the Blade of Woe, but it was too late. Cicero had pounced with the pent up rage and strength well past what the Nord thought was even possible for a man the jester's size.

In one swift motion Cicero drew his second blade, bringing it down to kiss Vottur's pale flesh. "NO!" Vottur screamed, bracing himself for the worst, when the jester suddenly fell limp and lifeless on top of him. Vottur gasped, violently throwing the jester's body off his own and rolling to the side, gripping his massive warhammer and jumping to his feet, bracing himself.

Cicero lay flat on his back, his eye's half-lidded and his face devoid of any emotion. He coughed violently, blood spilling from his parched, twisted lips.

Vottur stepped over to the dying jester, towering over him with his massive frame.

"Vottur!" A frantic voice called out, grabbing his attention. Violet came running, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his large waist, causing his heart to beat rapidly with her embrace.

"Forgive me for taking one of your own...I just...couldn't see you die...I-I had no choice..." she whimpered, as Vottur returned her embrace, tasting the sound of her frantic voice and feeling her soft body under his touch. Her closeness seemed to comfort him in some great, unexplainable way. He needed her now more than ever.

"No...It had to be done..." he said, feeling shaken as he kneeled, inspecting the jester further. The man was still living, barely holding on to the last traces of life within himself. "Why, Cicero? Why did you do that? Didn't you know you'd end up dead?" Vottur asked, feeling sick and strangely sympathetic for the twisted man. He was never quite fond of him, but he never wanted_ this_ to happen, either. What would Ava think? Vottur sighed, running a hand over his brow with a feeling of dread.

Cicero coughed, his lips moving and his faint voice barely audible. _"Cicero is...already...dead..." _

"What in the Void do you mean?! This doesn't make any sense, damn it!" Vottur lashed out, his mind and emotions completely wrecked.

_"It wouldn't...make sense ...to big, dumb...Blood-sucker..." _ Cicero coughed violently, strangling on his own blood. He gasped deeply, guiding his weak hand to hold the fatal wound in his chest. In a strange moment of clarity, Cicero's face showed a true sense of pain and pleading. His desperate eyes locked with Vottur's, causing the Vampire's gut to wrench at the pitiful sight of him. Blood oozed from the jester's trembling lips as he spoke one last time, the humanity in his voice causing Vottur's heart to plummet. _"Ava was mine...My everything...My heart...My...life...I...died...with...her..." _With those final words, the jester's eyes slowly lost their life, drifting away from Vottur to death's eternal gaze into the skies.

Vottur staggered to his feet, feeling both sick and confused. He looked to his only source of comfort and consolation. "I-I don't understand..." he stammered to Violet, who's soft hand grabbed his own, squeezing it tightly.

Violet wiped her tears from her eyes, shaken by the whole situation. "I wish I had the answers you need. All I can say is that he seemed to love Ava as you did Mina...I'm just...sorry it had to be this way...Perhaps we can make one thing right. I want to get you to my father. I truly regret that Ava and her Keeper had to perish, but perhaps I can still help you. We'll make sure Mina's death is avenged. I'll go with you..."

Vottur bristled under her demands. "No, Violet! You need to stay outside the city walls. I don't want you getting killed, as well." he commanded, suddenly feeling rattled and very protective of her. He'd already lost Ava. He didn't want to lose her as well.

"You can't tell me what to do, Vottur! Besides, if I'm not mistaken, I believe you owe me one. Two, if you count what just happened. Now, are we going to infiltrate the castle, or just wait out here while someone else gets to slit my father's throat? Do it for me, Vottur. Do it for Mina..." she pleaded, her rich brown eyes glimmering with tears. He quickly averted his eyes, realizing he couldn't say no to this courageous, beautiful woman.

Vottur sighed, "Alright, alright, then. You win. C'mon, let's go." He took one final look at the lifeless jester's body, hoping that somehow these twisted events would end for the better.

* * *

Nazir pulled himself to the top of the castle, quickly landing on his feet and unsheathing his trusty scimitar. He watched as the black cloud of the Dark Brotherhood engulfed the soldiers guarding the top of the castle, easily overtaking them.

Quickly slitting a guard's throat from behind, Nazir's keen eyes locked on the sight of Tullius and Maro, engaged in a bitter debate. Tullius yelled at the Commander, his Imperial sword pointed at the man's throat.

"You've created this mess, Maro! The least you could do is meet your death like a true Imperial, and be a man! I was a fool to ever think your plans would pan out, and now I'm paying dearly for it! The Legion is paying for your greedy motives to seek revenge! Come with me, or I'll kill you myself! You are nothing but a treacherous coward in my eyes, Maro! You were never in this for our people! Judging by your actions, Ulfric himself is less of an enemy to the Legion than you! At least he is an enemy to my face, and not a wolf hiding in sheep's clothing!" he cried out, causing Maro to back away under the threat of falling to his sword. Nazir had to hand it to the man, Tullius was certainly a commited and honorable fellow. Too bad they'd have to slay him too.

"NO! I WON'T, TULLIUS!" Maro cowered, suddenly, darting away and leaving through the nearest exit. Nazir watched Tullius sigh, sheathing his sword in an act of defeat. Nazir figured he would have commanded that his own men kill Maro, but the Brotherhood had already murdered them all.

Nazir stepped through the crowd of his dark siblings, and into Tullius' line of view. "Tullius..." he nodded, aknowledging the Imperial General.

"I have to say, your Dark Brotherhood is certainly persistant, if nothing else. I can only hope that your vengeance is pertaining to Skyrim alone, and that you do not seek the blood of our new Emperor back in Cyrodiil..." he stated, holding his head high and proud with what seemed to be the last shred of dignity he held. "I was foolish to engage in Maro's pathetic plan. Had I been a wiser man, I would have known better. I guess all things must come to an end, however. This time is mine, I suppose."

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Nazir commented, folding his arms. "Nothing personal. This had way more to do with Maro than yourself, if it brings you any solace."

Tullius sighed, nodding. "Yes, I'd figured as much. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to call Ulfric up here. My terrible mistake has cost the lives of many. I've failed my country and my men. The least I could do is offer the Empire my honerable death..."

"Very well..." Nazir answered. "Watch him, while I get Ulfric." he commanded his underlings, leaving through the exit.

* * *

Vottur searched frantically, with Violet following closely on his heels. Most of the castle had been littered with the bodies of dead Imperials. An eerie silence began to creep into various routes and hallways as their enemies neared complete extinction. Just a matter of moments ago, Nazir had gathered Ulfric and his men, leading them to the highest level of Castle Dour, while informing the two of them that Maro had fled from the General, hiding within the confines of the castle.

Vottur found satisfaction in knowing that Maro's attempts to escape would be futile, for Ulfric had commanded that every exit be guarded by his men. Now quietly stalking the dark corridors of the prison chamber, warhammer gripped firmly in hand, Vottur's head cocked to the side as the sound of frantic, shuffling feet bounced off the shadowy stone walls.

"He's here, Vottur. I'll cover the other exit." Violet whispered in his ear, creeping down the hallway with her bow drawn in silence.

Suddenly, a brief flicker of Mina raced through the Vampire's mind, causing his body to tense with adrenaline. He couldn't wait to get his hands around that scrawny neck of Maro's and strangle the life from him!

"YOU!" He heard Maro's voice rang out from down another corridor, apparently catching sight of Violet. Vottur crept closer to the voice, readying himself as the Commander came limping into his sight, with an arrow in his calf muscle. "STUPID, FOOLISH WOMAN!" Maro yelled, with Violet closing in behind him and blocking his escape, her bow drawn again.

"I wouldn't call me foolish if I were you, father. You are quite the foolish one, really. You're calling a scorned woman with a weapon pointed at you nasty names." Violet remarked, glaring down her father. Vottur realized she could be wicked when she truly wanted to. He grinned darkly, stepping out in front of Maro.

"What's this, Violet?" Maro growled. "Oh, I see. I didn't spoil you enough or tell you how wonderful you were, and now you're going to kill me for it? Well, let me tell you something, my dear. If I would have known you'd go behind my back and conspire against me, I would have had my way a long time ago and forced your mother to throw you out for the wolves to consume! The wrong child died, daughter! It should have been you, not Gaius!" Maro hissed between clinched teeth, as Vottur and Voilet cornered him.

"Don't talk to her that way, you slimy little son of a bitch!" Vottur snarled, swinging his massive warhammer at the Commander, narrowly missing him as he dodged the attack, shutting himself in a prison cell as his only means of a protective barrier between them. The man was a snake, pure and simple. He'd killed Mina and greatly wronged Violet. If the stupid bastard thought a measly set of bars would save his life, then he was far more idiotic than he looked.

"Haha! The same could be said of you, father!" Violet laughed bitterly, aiming through the cell bars and shooting an arrow into his arm, causing him to writhe in pain. "My mother was a far better person than you'll ever be! Too bad it was her that died, instead of you! Of course, you'll be with the dead as well, when we are through with you..."

"I guess you don't remember me, do you...?" Vottur growled with rage, bashing the lock on the prison cell with his warhammer. He hit it with a thundering force, freeing the door and causing it to slowly whine open. The Nord grinned visciously, showing his fangs in the shadows and watching Maro's eyes widen with fright.

"I...I have no idea who you are..." Maro stuttered, scrambling to the corner of the cell and cowering.

"Let me refresh your memory, then. When I was a young man, you met me on the road not far from the gates of this city. Then you proceded to have my wife and I hunted down for what we were...You had her killed, and now I'll have you killed. I've waited so long for this moment..." Vottur growled, feeling the lust for blood well up in his dark heart. As if on impulse, he swiftly swung his weapon, cracking Maro's knee and watching him crumple to the ground with a high-pitched wail.

"So you don't like Vampires, do you? You really won't like this, then..." Vottur growled lowly, hovering over the man, his fangs glimmering in the dark.

"NO!" Maro whimpered, scrambling to move.

He, of course, ceased to move when he caught sight of Violet's arrow pointing him dead in the eye. "Ah, ah, ah...Now, you behave, father." she scolded, as Vottur pierced his flesh, tasting his coppery blood and loving every moment of it. Maro would rue the night he ever crossed paths with him. The feeling of the salty, metallic blood on his tastebuds sent a rush of power and animal-like domination over him. Maro's whimpers and pitiful pleas made him only bite down with more pressure, giving the man intense pain.

Vottur inhaled, drawing away from the Commander and noting the paleness of his newly-drained flesh. "Please...I'll do anything...Don't kill me...I have riches...I-I can pay you dearly if you spare me..." Maro pleaded, as Violet scoffed at his pathetic remark.

"Yes father, you are quite good at bribery. You should be, seeing how many times I've witnessed it, that is. Bribing harlots, hitmen, and politicians...All for your namesake. Well, you worthless fool, you've bribed the wrong man. Vottur cannot be bought." Violet remarked, a look of disgust on her face.

"While that's true of Maro, I believe _you_ still have the ability to sway me. I did owe you not one, but two, after all." Vottur smiled mischeviously at her, yanking Maro up by one arm and inducing a painful scream. "I paid you once when I let you come in here with me. Now I'll return the second favor..." he said, tightly gripping the struggling Commander's wrists behind his back. "Go on."

He watched Violet's eyes grow wide with awe. "...Really?" she asked, astonished, as he quietly nodded in response.

"Very well, then." She nodded in return, getting straight to business. She then pulled the Imperial sword she'd previously aquired from its sheath, holding it to the trembling Commander's throat. She gazed up at Vottur as he witnessed both the want and bloodlust in her dark brown eyes. He smiled, drawing out a smile from her in return. He had to admit, she was quite beautiful when she had murder on her mind. Her eyes locked on Maro.

"Maro, this is for all the wrong you've done. This is for Ava, for my mother, and..." She quickly fixated her eyes on Vottur 's once more. "This is for Mina..."

Vottur watched Violet at work, carving deeper and deeper into Maro's soft flesh, seeing and smelling the crimson liquid that flowed so freely, trickling down the Commander's armor and spilling graciously onto the cold floor. He inhaled, closing his eyes and listening to the symphany of his screams filling the prison. He could almost swear Mina's spirit was there with him, embracing him and listening along. He could almost sense the soft smile on her face...

* * *

Nazir watched intently, seeing the two leader's meet face to face for the first time. "So if my ears do not betray me, you have admitted defeat under the blades of my men?" Ulfric asked, sword drawn as he slowly approached the General.

"Your ears heard correctly. As you can easily see, my men have all been slain. The Legion is no longer here, Ulfric. You've gained victory, fair and square. I've miscalculated and misjudged, spending the lives of my men at my expense. The least I can do for them is allow you to give me an honorable death, so that word of it may travel to my homeland in Cyrodiil. I can only hope that they will not see me as a weak coward, but a deeply-convicted General, who died fighting for the Legion. Skyrim has returned to her people, as fate would have it..." the General said, with a heavy heart and a defeated, but dignified expression on his face. He was certainly nothing like that cowering worm Maro, Nazir thought.

"Aye, and I will. For I am a man of my word, General Tullius. You fought well for your people, and I for mine. It is but a shame that our convictions and loyalties rest in such different places, dividing us in such ways." Ulfric remarked, Nazir figuring to gage Tullius' response.

"Perhaps, Ulfric, but my heart lies with the Legion. It always has, and it always will. I will gladly die for my cause. I guess we are much like two great forces, and both cannot survive at the same time. Only one can prevail, and that one is you, Ulfric. Now, you are an honerable man, that much I know..." Tullius stepped forward, unsheathing his blade and throwing it to the side. "So, will you do me the honor?"

"Aye, brother..." Ulfric slightly bowed his head in reverence, as a hush fell over the crowd of Stormcloaks and assassins. Nazir watched, completely intrigued by the whole situation. He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride in his dark family. Seeing the Will of Sithis play out before his own eyes, and the great alliances formed from it was surely a once in a lifetime occurrence.

He looked onward as Ulfric gave the final, merciful blow, driving his large blade through Tullius' heart. "Thank you..." Tullius' replied, his strained voice a mere whisper, as his limp body fell to the ground, heaving until the last breath fell from his lips. Ulfric turned to the crowd, "We will send his body back to his homeland, to be mourned and buried properly. I am a man of my word after all, for what does a man have, if not his word?"

Nazir felt his heart speed up, as Ulfric approached them, his blood-covered sword held high. "Now brothers and sisters of Skyrim, hold your heads high and your swords higher! Shout praises to the NINE DIVINES! FOR SKYRIM IS FREE FROM TYRANNY AT THE HANDS OF THE EMPIRE! MAY SHE SMILE UPON US THIS DAY!" he yelled triumphantly, as Galmar and the others cheered and cried to the heavens. Nazir wasn't a very emotional or affectionate man, but he could excuse the glassiness that covered his eyes. Just this once.

* * *

"THIS IS FOR YOU, MINA!" Vottur screamed to the heavens. He raced across the land with Violet sitting behind him on Shadowmere's back. The large Vampire held high the severed head of Commander Maro, feeling Violet's arms squeeze tightly around his thick waist.

"FOR SKYRIM!" Ulfric shouted from beside Vottur, riding on his enormous smoke-colored stallion, and holding his sword above his head. Galmar whooped and cried from his side, proudly lifting their banner to the sky.

For once in a very, very long time, Vottur began to feel a sense of peace in his heart. He looked behind himself into Violet's shimmering gaze. "I knew we could do it, Vottur..." she smiled warmly, a tear trailing down her cheek. He smiled in return, feeling a rush of gratitude and happiness looking into her deep, beautiful eyes. He owed her so much, he didn't even know how to begin to repay her.

Maybe it was time to start over. He'd avenged Mina, letting her life not be wasted in vain. His heart would always hold a place for her, but maybe the time had come to embrace the future. He knew the Void would claim him in death, and Mina wouldn't be there waiting for him. Maybe it was better that way. She was much to good and pure for that sort of thing. Much like Mina herself, he imagined her soul was light and breezy, travelling wherever her heart wanted to roam. Her spirit would live on forever, Vottur believed, for it had been powerful enough to bring him to his destiny. He'd never stop loving her, and he'd be eternally grateful.

He took a final glimpse at the enormous fleet of black and blue riding in unison behind him. For the first time, he truly began to look forward, never forgetting the one he owed his life to.

A final voice sounded in his mind, "VERY GOOD, MY CHILD..." He smiled to himself, as they rode out of sight.


	43. Chapter 43: Limitless

Chapter 43: Limitless

Ava stood before the spectral, ghostly door in front of her, warily eyeing Lucien. "Well, Ava...This is your last stop. It'll be rough for just a bit, but don't worry. The Night Mother will ensure that you get your reward." He smiled warmly, patting her on the back.

Ava sighed, feeling nervous and fearful as she grasped the cold handle, looking to Lucien. "Are...You coming too?"

He smiled sadly, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. What lies before you is very personal, and it is yours alone. The Night Mother wouldn't be pleased with me if I followed you. Besides, I think I'll visit the Black Ballroom again and pester Alisanne for a bit. She looked like she needed it, don't you think?" he teased, a mischievous smile forming on his face along with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh..." Ava's voice trailed off sadly. Whatever lay ahead, it must've been supremely important. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, however.

"Remember, I'm always lurking around here somewhere. Call on me if you ever need me, okay? And, for Sithis' bloody sake, call on me more in this life than you did in the last!" he chimed, teasing her once more.

"Will do..." she nodded with a faint smile.

"Well, please go ahead Ava. I won't keep the Night Mother waiting. She'd certainly have me killed...again." he grinned darkly.

Ava nodded to him a final time, inhaling and opening the door. Suddenly, it closed tightly behind her, leaving her in an infinite room of darkness. Panic began to fill her up, causing her to feel completely alone and helpless. "H-hello? Night Mother?" she yelped, her voice thick with worry.

A warm laugh surrounded her, causing her to calm just a bit, as the Night Mother's beautiful form stepped into view. "Ah, there you are, my child...You look much better now. The last time I saw you, you were fading away. I must say, however deeply it hurt my heart to see you suffer, I'm glad for the end results."

"...End...results?" Ava asked, her voice still quivering. The fear of the unknown was certainly engulfing her, leaving her trembling and full of dread.

"Yes. Since you left the plane of Nirn, the Dark Brotherhood defeated the Legion. Maro and Tullius are dead, and the Brotherhood is prospering more now than in hundreds of years. Vottur has done a simply beautiful job adhering to my law. I've chosen well, yet again." she mused, her jagged white teeth gleaming in a malevolent smile.

Feeling comforted by the news, Ava sighed, releasing a bit of the tension from within. "I'm glad to hear that..."

"Come with me. I don't want to keep you waiting. I want to give you your reward. You've been a good child - - an obedient child. I care for you, though at times my silence and demands have seemed cruel and unjust. Take my hand..." the tall, gorgeous mer demanded, leading Ava into the darkness.

Ava stumbled about behind her Matron in the black abyss, not being able to see a thing in front of her. "The Void wasn't what you expected, was it?" her silky voice purred in the dark.

"No...Not at all..." Ava answered, her voice hushed and fearful. Where was the Night Mother taking her? What did she simply have to see at this point? Hadn't she seen everything already? She was dead, after all.

"The Void is a place where your soul - - your_ consciousness_ \- - lives on. You can go anywhere if you will it. You can see your fallen loved ones who are resting here, for example." the Matron began to explain.

"Oh, yes. I saw Astrid and the others already...I'm glad they are here..." Ava replied.

"Haha...Well, yes they are your family, too. Did you know Myles is here?" the Night Mother inquired, causing Ava to fall quiet under her words.

"Is...that who I have to see?" Ava asked apprehensively, fearing the answer.

"Ha ha! No, silly child! I simply used him to make a point. He's in a different place - - along with the Dragonborn and Lielle. Even Grelod is waiting to be redeemed. Their existence in this realm will be painful for a bit, until they face and find resolve within their truths, that is...They fell by the hands of the Brotherhood, thus their souls belong to the Dread Father..." she explained, lightly squeezing Ava's hand as she spoke.

"Lielle is...dead?" Ava asked, astonished with the news. How in Nirn did _that_ happen?

"Oh yes, and by the very hands of your Keeper! Faithful Cicero has served his purpose once more. Yet again, he has purged my dark family of a hidden threat. The Will of Sithis has come full-circle, ending all those who oppose or betray the Black Hand. Faithful, sweet Cicero...He, too, will be rewarded. I'm very fond of him, despite what he thinks. The poor child..." the Night Mother sighed, promptly moving along.

"Is Cicero okay?" Ava wondered aloud, feeling uneasy with the Matron's tone.

"In time, dear." the Night Mother replied, leading her to a faint light now forming in the distance. "My point was, that not only servants of the Black Hand arrive here, but victims of the Black Hand as well...Now, go, Ava. I'll meet you when you see the truth." the Night Mother's smooth, deep voice demanded, releasing Ava's hand.

Ava turned timidly to the light, looking back to the Matron's crimson eyes one final time. "Go, my child..." she smiled, commanding softly, as Ava stepped toward the light.

Rays of sunlight trickled in the darkness, falling over Ava's eyes, and causing her to wince from the brightness therein. "What...?" Her lip trembled as she stepped into the grass, walking up to the smooth waters of a calm, clear pond. Tears began to paint her eyes, as her gaze fell on a small, quaint, and welcoming cottage. It was her home.

"Hello?!" She called repeatedly, even running to knock on the door. Nothing. The place seemed empty. She pressed an ear to the wooden door, hearing complete silence within. What in the Void was all this? Suddenly, a shrouded figure came into her view.

Quickly, Ava hid herself behind a tree to observe what was happening. Perhaps this was similar to the other truths she had witnessed. Perhaps she was meant to watch and not participate. She watched as a tall, lean male Altmer paced about the place, peering into the windows and searching about the yard. When she caught a glimpse of his face, she instantly realized who he was.

"...Temani..." she whispered to herself, her eyes wide with awe. What in Nirn was he doing there?

She watched as the Altmer grew restless, sighing and shaking his head in defeat. He sulked away, disappearing from her view, as time began to suddenly speed up around her. Ava's eyes darted about wildly, watching day fall to night, and night grow to day, until...

Until she gazed upon her younger self and her father skipping rocks by the pond. They had been laughing and chatting, just as they used to do when she was but a young girl. Suddenly, their voices began to fade in, alerting Ava to listen carefully.

"Papa...do you think I'll be good at the family business?" Ava watched as the younger form of herself asked familiar words from her past. Instantly, she realized what was happening. That conversation was the last conversation she'd had with her father before her parents were murdered.

Timaeus chuckled, "Ava...my girl...you'll do just fine. You're _my _daughter, after all..."

Ava watched the scene unfold, as time hurled forward once more, bringing the sunset down behind the hills and painting the night sky across her vision. Ava noticed that the ghosts of the past were no longer there. Where did she go that evening, anyway? Oh, yes, she'd briefly visited Sidra's cottage, which was no more than a mile from her own. She remembered returning to her home at night after her visit. Of course, little did she know at the time that during her journey home, the fake bandits had somehow killed Sidra and her family, moving ahead of Ava and killing her own parents. She never found out how they'd travelled so quickly to get ahead of her. Perhaps they took a shorter route she wasn't aware of, or travelled on horseback. Of course, she didn't remember horses...

She looked on, waiting for the inevitable to happen before her eyes. She reasoned that at any moment she'd witness herself killing the false bandits after finding her mother and father dead on the floor of her home. To her surprise, something _else_ happened first. The small, fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she heard two hysterical voices from inside the cabin. The wail of a woman caused her to run frantically to peer in the window, well aware she could do nothing. These were merely ghostly reenactments, nothing more.

What she witnessed, however, had stricken her dumbfounded. Temani struggled with Rosalia, who was screaming wildly as Timaeus bled out onto the floor, gasping and gurgling for air.

Tears flooded down Ava's cheeks, as she instinctively grabbed the door, twisting the handle and pulling on it furiously. She then resorted to beating on the hard, unbreakable glass, witnessing what her eyes had never seen before.

"Now, please! Don't struggle, ma'am! This must be done, or I'm as good as dead! The Brotherhood will do away with me if I don't follow through this time!" Temani pleaded, subduing Ava's frantic mother and finally slitting her throat from behind.

"NO! NOOOOOOO!" Ava screamed from behind the window, beating furiously with both fists. She could never fully recover from their deaths in her previous life, and now she doubted if she ever would. Her own Brotherhood had betrayed her.

She watched as Temani loosened his grasp, allowing Ava's mother to fall lifeless to the floor. Puddles of blood oozed around her dead parents, engulfing and framing their dead forms. Temani's hands were trembling, and his breath shaky. "I-I'm so sorry...I just don't want to die...I had to do it..." his voice quivered, tears forming in his yellow eyes.

Suddenly, sounds of footsteps approached quickly. Ava watched her younger self open the door, just after Temani had slipped away, unnoticed. She watched the familiar scene unfold, as she found her parent's dead bodies. Soon after, the savage cries of the masked men could be heard. Ava watched as her young form began to flee from Myles' kin, only to be surrounded and forced to submit to her destiny.

"Enough...please...I don't want to see anymore..." Ava sobbed, slinking down to the ground and cradling her head in her hands. What was left anymore? She'd spent the last years of her life serving the Dark Brotherhood - - the very orginization that had murdered her parents. She'd given everything to the same Black Hand that had taken everything from her.

Ava felt a warm hand caress her back, lifting her eyes to see that her surroundings had faded to black once more. "Why?" She pitifully looked up to see the Night Mother's sympathetic expression gazing upon her. "Why this...now?"

"My child..." The tall, beautiful Matron crouched beside Ava, her long finger's wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't show you this to harm you, but to reveal the truth. Come with me. I need to tell you some things." she commanded, standing tall and extending a hand to Ava, who hesitantly grasped it, pulling herself up.

She led Ava through the darkness once more, ready to reveal to her more knowledge as the two walked onward. Ava trembled the whole way, feeling shock and betrayal from the vision she'd just seen. How would knowing those horrible things help her? "Night Mother...Why did Temani kill my parents? What was he talking about?" Ava asked the first obvious question that entered her mind.

"Temani is an interesting one. I'll tell you a bit of his history. He was born in his homeland of Summerset Isle. He quickly abandoned any hopes of a normal life when it was discovered by his family that he had an inability to use any magic whatsoever. This is, of course, what Altmer pride themselves on. They tormented him for his defect, causing him to flee. He became a lonely wanderer, leaving to Cyrodiil in hopes of leaving behind his old life and any traces of it. While there, however, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd been blamed for a murder, and the Dark Brotherhood, knowing no different, offered to take him in." the Night Mother recalled, as Ava listened closely.

"Why did he join them, if he wasn't a murderer?" Ava asked irritably, already feeling deep resentment toward Temani.

"I'm sure you know better than anyone that not joining them is the more dangerous of the two options. He's a fearful soul, Ava. He was afraid he'd be killed if he didn't join them, and he was right. He would've been." the Night Mother answered. "Of course, he'd just become an initiate when Bruma was purged - - he's not been an assassin nearly as long as he'd like to let on. He got away clean, not having to kill for quite a number of years. However, finding himself unable to live normally among the citizens of Cyrodiil, he returned to wandering in self-exile until he came upon a small band of surviving assassins. He seemed to feel relieved to reunite with family, yet he was horrified to face the fact he'd have to actually murder someone...It's strange, really, that he sabotaged himself in such a way...Perhaps he felt he deserved such a twisted fate...Of course, he finally followed through with the act. However, being disgusted with himself for what he'd done, he returned to the decimated Bruma Sanctuary, hiding himself away from the world..."

"Who in the Void wanted him to kill my parents?!" Ava barked, still overcome by raw emotion.

The Night Mother turned to her, crossing her arms. "Do you really need to ask? Why, the very people that wanted them dead in the first place! Timaeus and Rosalia were Temani's first real murders. Myles' father had been the first person to request Temani's services. The poor elf had been watching you and your family for quite a while before he gathered the courage to commit the act. He'd even recongnized you when he reunited with your dark family in Falkreath. I can assure you, he feels immense guilt for what he's done to you. However, it took so long for Temani to muster the courage to kill your parents, that Myles' family simply figured he'd went back on his word. Thus, they went in for the kill themselves. This is why you met them outside of your old homestead, _after _you found your parent's bodies. They had just arrived."

"Wait. Then why did Myles' family tell me _they _slaughtered my parents? They said it right before they tried to murder_ me_! This just doesn't make any sense!" Ava huffed, feeling angry and emotionally scattered.

"They simply told you that for their own gain before they attempted to end you. They figured your father and mother to be alive, and they didn't need you screaming for them and alerting them to what was happening. They had no knowledge that Temani finished the bargain before they had the chance. However, they were responsible for the deaths of Sidra and her family, unfortunately. I do assure you, Sidra, Albus, and their children are well. Their souls are comfortably drifting about in another plane, waiting for their rebirth. Of course, the Black Hand is responsible for your mother and father..." the Matron smiled contently, causing Ava's insides to sting.

"Why is that a good thing? Why are you smiling?" Ava growled, too blinded by her own pain to see the obvious.

"You suffer much, my child..." the Night Mother cooed, cupping Ava's face in her hands. "Your hurt clouds your vision. Remember what I told you. Those who serve the Black Hand and those who fall under their blades go to the Void, my precious one. Hurt no more, Ava...The Black Hand has not betrayed you. They have saved you. I know much, my child. I'm the only one who can truly see Sithis himself. I am his bride, after all. I can tell you that your parents would have died that night, regardless. Would you rather they have fallen by Sithis' Will, or that the bandits had infiltrated in the middle of the night, without warning? If fate had been otherwise, you'd have never witnessed your parent's death before their arrival. Your dark side would not have been released in time. You would have lost them, never to see them again once you joined us. However, this way, we have claimed them as our own..." the Night Mother continued, smiling warmly.

"Y-you...mean..." Ava stuttered, feeling an intense, overwhelming warmth well up inside of her. Suddenly, it was as if every tormenting moment and every trace of sadness had been washed away. Did this mean...?

The Night Mother remained silent, only nodding to answer her question. "Go to them, Ava. Go to your peace. Remember, I am always here when you need me." She wrapped her arms around Ava, as Ava closed her eyes, stifling back tears of joy.

Suddenly, Ava felt as light and airy as a feather fleeting in the warm spring winds. The embrace left her, as she opened her eyes to see the luscious and brilliant landscape of her homeland. She smelled the intoxicating scent of wildflowers and heard the songs of birds on the wind. She knelt down, placing her hand on the grass, which was soft and welcoming.

"I-I can't believe it..." she admitted, teary eyed and astonished. She spotted a red wildflower, plucking it and smelling its enticing aroma. "I'm home..." Ava began to sob tears of joy, turning to see her farmhouse once more.

The pond below it was shimmering in the sunlight, just as she'd always remembered. The family's old carriage was in the front yard, and a lush, green garden grew where she always remembered it. Even the old family mare grazed in the pasture - - the same one who injured her when she was just a girl. She was quite happy to see the old, stubborn thing.

Standing tall, free, and peaceful, Ava stood taking in the breath of her new life. She felt the warmth of the calming sunlight on her skin. She began to bound to her future, her joy unable to be contained. She was finally home.

* * *

"Good news, brother! I've just got word from Delvin that the Bruma Sanctuary has been fully restored! It cost us more coin than I'd like to say, but it was worth it! Just...for Sithis' sake, don't ask me to travel back there..." Nazir informed Vottur, growling as he remembered the icy, miserable trip to Bruma.

"Fine, fine, Nazir. If you won't go, then I will. Just remember that a little girl chose to travel where your big, manly feet refused to go." Babette smirked, teasing the Redguard. Vottur merely grinned, thinking of how insane it was that these people who he once couldn't stand, had now become a family that he'd give his life for. Vottur sighed, beginning to chuckle at her teasing. By Sithis! It had been so long since he'd felt this free and at peace with himself.

"It won't be so funny when you're freezing your little ass off, you She-Devil!" Nazir remarked, irritable with her comment.

"Very well, Babette. You can lead our family to Bruma, if you choose." Vottur nodded, thinking of how powerful they really had become. The Dragonborn had been defeated and the Legion had crumbled away from Skyrim. The Dark Brotherhood had found sworn allies in the Stormcloaks, who the Night Mother had ordered not to be slain by the Brotherhood for their allegiance, and now they were ready to spread their darkness to the next Province. He sighed to himself, overwhelmed by the profound power the Black Hand now held within its grasp.

"See? Now was that so hard, Nazir?" Babette gloated, causing the Redguard to growl.

"Come on, you little wench! Let's appoint this next Keeper and be done with it." Nazir huffed, leading them both to the central area of Falkreath, where Temani stood smiling, with a curiously relieved look upon his face.

"Are you ready to fulfill your duties, Temani? Do you pledge an oath to keep the Night Mother, and to put down your blade for the rest of your days?" Vottur asked him. Babette then passed the Keeping Tomes to Vottur.

"Yes! Yes, of course, sir!" Temani nodded excitedly. Vottur couldn't help but feel a bit perplexed by his odd happiness with the situation. Most assassins would mourn the day they had to rest their blade.

"Very well. These are yours, Keeper." Vottur handed him the tomes as Temani studied them, in awe. The crowd of curious assassins that had gathered near watched in a bewildered state, as the elf nearly danced with happiness. It must have been a perfect fit for the Altmer. For some odd reason, the Night Mother had told him to appoint Temani as the new Keeper. Vottur trusted the Matron's judgment, for she'd never led him astray before, and he doubted she ever would.

"I have to admit, it won't be the same without Cicero around here..." Babette shook her head in a sympathetic manner. "I know it's rather loony of me, but I miss the poor fellow."

"Yes, it_ is_ rather loony of you!" Nazir barked. "At least we'll get some peace and quiet around here for once!"

"He was an empty shell in the end..." Vottur shook his head regretfully. "He'll be at peace where he's at, at least. Who knows, maybe he's found Ava by now." Vottur, despite not being particularly fond of Cicero, hoped the man had at least found his peace. After the dust had cleared from battle, Vottur had done the honorable thing and ordered Cicero's body to be carried back to Dawnstar and burned ceremoniously, much like Ava's. He was family, after all. Babette did have a point - - it would be much different without him around.

"She'll run if she knows what's good for her." Nazir grumbled under his breath, arms folded.

"I'm ready, Vottur..." A sweet, feminine voice breathed from behind him. He whipped about to see Violet adjusting her newly-aquired shrouded armor. "Well, how do I look?" She grinned mischeviously.

"Breathtaking..." Vottur smiled, pulling her in and kissing her soft lips. "Are we ready?"

"Good luck on your first contract, dear. It's nice to have you join us. Much more thrilling than the life of a noble, I'd say..." Babette grinned devilishly.

"Quite." Violet nodded, pulling her long braid to the side. "I'm happy your family would have me."

"Likewise." Nazir grinned. "Always good to see young bloods come in. Well, you two best get to it! Go get your hands wet!"

Vottur eagerly grabbed her hand, leading her out into the night. Shadowmere stood waiting patiently, as Vottur helped Violet mount the large, muscular stallion.

"I have to say, I'd have never in a million lifetimes thought I would end up as an assassin, of all things. Of course, when I cut my own father's head clean off, I realized that the Dark Brotherhood brings about justice to those in need...albeit in a different fashion. I rather like it, don't you? A dark vigilante riding into the night, perhaps?" she mused, as Vottur settled in front of her, grabbing the reins.

"Well, I'm glad you did end up here. You saved me, Violet." he said, looking into her dark brown eyes twinkling in the night. He grabbed her chin, pulling her in and kissing her passionately.

She smiled from the kiss, breathless. "Do you think fate brought us together, Vottur?" she asked, curiously cocking her head to the side.

"I don't think so, Violet. I _know_ so. You could say I have a bit of insight. I hear voices, remember?" he teased, as his rowdy, playful demeanor slowly drifted back in. "Let's go see what fate has in store, eh?" he grinned, as the two rode the thundering dark stallion off into the night...

* * *

Cicero stood before the Night Mother, his eyes wide and full of pure astonishment. Never before had he seen something more beautiful and deadly. _"...Mother_?" he whimpered, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, faithful Cicero...It is I...You've toiled and suffered many years for me, and I intend to repay my gratitude..." She held out her hand, as Cicero trembled in awe, reaching out a shaky, bare hand to touch her skin. Oh, how warm and welcoming it was!

_"Mother_..." he cooed, feeling both speechless and breathless.

"Yes, my faithful Cicero. I am here." she answered, seeming to be aware that he was far too dumfounded to say anything coherent. "Have you enjoyed the Void so far?"

Cicero couldn't help but to stare at her long, flowing hair and her supple thighs as she walked ahead of him, leading him forward. Much, much nicer than an old corpse! Indeed! The Unholy Matron was deadly _and_ beautiful!_ "Oh, yes! Cicero has had the pleasure of meeting the Keepers before himself! Oh, and he united with the jester! His dear, dear friend! Oh, and how we laughed, and LAUGHED! It was almost as funny as the time I KILLED him! HEHE!" _Cicero chimed, feeling as giddy as ever. He couldn't believe it! He was actually speaking to the Night Mother, and witnessing her talk to him in response! Her voice was as rich and deep as blood was red. He'd waited for so long to hear that voice. Cicero sighed, following her down a corridor, feeling completely content.

"Sweet Cicero, do you remember how you arrived here?" she asked him, as the world surrounding him faded to black, causing him to bristle a bit in response.

_"Hmmm...Cicero isn't so sure. He's obviously DEAD, no doubt." _Cicero shrugged, his mind still fuzzy. He could only remember a vague, haunting, empty feeling and nothing more. How strange! Questions began to form in his hazy mind. _"Of course, if he IS dead and not merely dreaming...Cicero doesn't quite understand why he hasn't...changed...If Cicero just MET the jester, why is the laughter still with him as well? Can the jester be in TWO places at once, Mother? In the Void and Cicero's brain? Maybe dreaming, after all..."_ Cicero muttered to himself, rubbing his chin.

"No, you are most certainly dead, Cicero..." the matron chuckled, amused. "You said yourself that the laughter was a gift. Now, why would I take back a gift? Besides, souls come into the Void completely preserved. This is who you are. I wouldn't change it, and I'm most certain you wouldn't...Of course, being the way you are, I fear I pushed you a bit too far at the end. I'd taken far too much from you, sweet, devoted Cicero. I broke your psyche, I'm afraid. And so you came here in the your previous form - - the way you were before I shattered you. I take all the blame for that, dear child..."

Cicero could feel an icy shudder crawl up his spine. _"W-what happened Mother?"_

The Night Mother led him through the darkness and toward a bright, blinding light. "Cicero, you've suffered great trauma, my child...You're having a bout of amnesia as a result of it. It sometimes happens here when one of my dark children has suffered a loss so shattering that they cannot endure it. Now, listen carefully. I'm going to say a name, and that name will bring back everything. Are you ready to hear it, Cicero?" she asked, stopping mere feet away from the radiant light.

_"Oh, OF COURSE, Mother! Cicero ALWAYS loves to hear what you have to say!" _He fidgeted about, squeezing her hand.

"...Ava..." she spoke in a hushed tone, nearly whispering the name.

In an instant, Cicero gasped, falling to his knees and sobbing. Ava, his beloved, had died gruesomely just before the world fell back, empty, and meaningless. She had been his world, his everything. She was part of him. Then she was gone. Never were things so clear and vivid as they were now, as his final moments with her flashed before his eyes.

_"W-was it true, Mother? Was it her destiny, or did the nasty Blood-sucker lie to poor Cicero?" _he asked, his voice thick with sorrow as he stumbled to his feet.

"It was the Will of Sithis, and you'll be very proud of your beloved, for she has served her purpose well. The Dark Brotherhood is prospering more than ever thanks to her obedience. The Black Hand is slowly devouring all of Tamriel, once more..." she laughed wickedly, sending a tingle up Cicero's spine. She was so lovely - - so wicked!

_"Cicero misses her..." _he sighed, feeling a pang in his chest. He suddenly yearned to see her twinkling sapphire eyes and raven hair; to feel her soft kisses and embrace her kind spirit. She truly made him feel alive, even in death.

A sly grin spread across her face. "Ava's here, you know."

_"...She is?...Yes, YES, SHE IS! FOOLISH Cicero nearly forgot! He is in the VOID, after all! Home to all the Dread Father's dark children! HOHO!" _He pranced about, clapping his hands merrily. Surely the Dread Father wouldn't mind his capering, would he? Cicero certainly hoped not!

"Go to her, my faithful one..." The Night Mother smiled, pointing a long, slender finger toward the radiant light.

Cicero nodded jubilantly, running toward the entrance, only to stop with a final question. He raised a brow. _"Mother...Will Cicero see you again?" _

The Matron chuckled, her laugh full and rich. "Of course, child. Here...This is for you..." She placed an object in Cicero's hand, closing it shut for him. "Doesn't family always drop in unexpected?"

Cicero's brow furrowed, eyeing the unknown object and grinning foolishly when he realized what it was. It was his gift to Ava, that he'd never had a chance to return. It was her silver garnet ring. He grasped it, holding it closely to his heart as he bounded off, disappearing into the light.

* * *

_"GRRRR...STUPID HORSE! CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER!?" _the jester yelled, as he whipped at the reins, sitting from the driver's seat on his carriage. The white steed turned it's head to him, ears back, not amused with his screeching.

_"Fine, stupid creature. Go SLOW then. See if Cicero gives you another carrot..." _he grumbled under his breath, feeling frustrated and downright irritable. He felt as if he'd been searching for a lifetime. The jester could easily see that this place was some form of Cyrodiil - - he and Ava's homeland. He could tell from the temperate, breezy climate and the lush, bright landscape.

It all would have left him elated, if only he held her in his arms once more. He felt as if he'd travelled every backroad, every main path, and every crevice of this world, and still no Ava. It felt so strange to think of her as Ava now, for she was no longer his Listener. Ah, but it was of no matter to him. She was his, all the same.

The jester had spent days travelling, remembering her beautiful ocean-colored eyes and her soft, comforting voice. Ava - - a kind, comforting soul in a sea of black and death. She was his redemption in this life and his previous one. He knew he'd never be whole again without her. He sighed, taking the silver garnet ring from a pouch on his side and eyeing it, watching it twinkle in the sunlight. Ava's eyes twinkled more brightly, he thought.

Off in the distance, he could see the road lead to a small farmhouse by a still, glassy pond. Three figures stood by the pond, skipping rocks, from what he could tell through his squinted eyes. Perhaps someone there could help poor, sorrowful Cicero.

_"GO, HORSE!" _he demanded, urging the steed to go further, to which it finally obeyed. Cicero smiled, riding swiftly in the sunlight, until the carriage hit a deep pit in the road, causing the wheel to fling off, rolling into a nearby field.

_"AAAAAHHHHH BLASTED CREATURE!" _he cursed, clinching his fists and flinging the reins away. He jumped down from the carriage. Enraged, he kicked the side of it with all his might. How was he to find her now?! Why was fate so cruel to poor Cicero? Did the Dread Father not enjoy his capers, after all?

* * *

"Come on girl, you can do better than that!" Timaeus teased, watching Ava's smooth pebble sink unceremoniously in the still waters.

"Guess I'm still a little rusty..." she sighed, feeling a bit guilty. Here she was, reunited with her parents and back in her peaceful home, and yet...She wasn't entirely happy. Not without him...

"What's wrong, my girl? You look like you sucked on a rotten egg!" Timaeus chuckled, as Rosalia stepped forward, placing a loving arm around her shoulders.

"What is it, Ava? You look troubled." she asked, her voice sweet and calming, just as Ava remembered it.

"I'm happy...It's just...I met someone after you two were gone...and...It's just not the same without him...I'm sorry, Mama, Papa...I know I should be happy, but...I miss him, too..." she sighed, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

She looked on as Timaeus and Rosalia's eyes seemed to wander off in the distance. Ava furrowed her brow, curious to what they were staring at. A little ways down the path to their home there stood a horse, a carriage, and a man - - just stranded there.

She whipped back to see that Rosalia and Timaeus were sending each other a sly look, as if they secretly knew something that she was currently unaware of. Rosalia pointed in the distance, gently pushing Ava forward. "You better go see if that man needs help, dear. He looks awfully upset..." she smiled, as Ava nodded, eyes wide and bewildered.

She began walking, holding her breath and hoping against all hope that this person would be the same crazy man she fell in love with a lifetime ago. The warm winds blew, carrying the scent of fresh lavender while ruffling her white dress, as if to tease her on her way. She merely composed herself, bracing herself for a potential disappointment. It had already seemed like she'd waited a thousand years for him, for time in the Void seemed nearly meaningless. Days could either seem like minutes or years for some reason, leaving her to truly wonder just how long it would be. Occasionally, Ava would see a travelling stranger or a passer-by. It always left her sad and downtrodden when she realized it wasn't Cicero. She just wouldn't be the same until she saw his face again, plain and simple.

Approaching closer, she noted that the man wore a plain set of peasant clothes, as he stood grumbling to himself. Nope. No motley. Definitely not Cicero. Couldn't be...could it? Her eyes grew wide as she noted the man's striking red mane in the distance, and how he squealed and frantically waved about in frustration...Was this it? Was this finally the moment she'd been waiting for?!

She silently approached the man, who stood with his back to her, screaming and yelling phrases she dare not repeat. His voice had sounded so familiar. _"CURSES!DAMNDEST WAGON WHEEL! NOW CICERO WILL NEVER FIND HER! OH, HOW HE SEARCHES AND SEARCHES, AND FOR WHAT?! NOOOTHHING!" _he fumed, as Ava gasped, covering her mouth and just barely stifling back a bout of joyous laughter. It was him! By Sithis himself! She felt as if she'd waited so very long, and now he was finally here! Her eyes began to fill with tears as she struggled to find a way to disrupt his fit of rage.

Not knowing what to say to say, she simply spoke. "Is...everything alright?" she asked softly, unsure of his reaction.

Too distracted to realize who she was, he began to rant on. _"OF COURSE NOT! You see, poor, foolish Cicero was looking for someone! SEARCHING and SEARCHING for so long to find her, only to have his WAGON WHEEL flung off! BLASTED!" _the jester fumed on, stomping a foot and kicking the dirt path.

Ava smiled, feeling her heart race wildly. The man she'd waited on for so long was standing right in front of her, completely oblivious to who she was. She chuckled aloud, joyously amused with her silly jester.

_"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" _he whipped around, growling. As his amber eyes met with her own, he grew silent, completely astonished.

"Hello again." she chuckled softly, her spirit feeling airy and light in seeing him.

_"...Ava..."_ Cicero whispered, his wide eyes never moving from her. _"Y-you're...here..."_

"...I've been waiting for you..." she replied, her spirit feeling comforted, energetic, and healthy. She hadn't felt this wonderful since she'd been a wishful, dreamy young girl. It was as if every single bad thing in her life had never happened. And there he was. She felt suddenly delighted, hopeful, vibrant, and whole. She reached out a warm, welcoming hand to him.

Completely ignoring her gesture, Cicero flung himself at her, cackling wildly. He threw his arms about her waist, twirling her about until she laughed, dizzy and drunk with joy. Apparently, Cicero had gotten dizzy himself, for the both of them fell to the ground, tumbling together in the wispy grass.

_"OH! IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU!" _Cicero sung merrily, now on top of her, his eyes happy and filled with joyous tears. She affectionately pulled him in, their lips meeting for the first time in what felt like a thousand years.

"Yes. Yes, it is..." Ava whispered, touching his cheek and staring into his eyes.

Cicero grabbed her hand, looking surprised as he studied it. _"AH! That reminds Cicero! He has a gift for you!" _ he chimed, reaching into a pouch on his side and pulling out the silver garnet ring.

"My ring..." Ava's eyes widened. Her sweet, wonderful jester remembered her ring, after all that time! She watched with awe as he gently slid it on her left hand, tears now trailing down her cheeks.

_"Now, don't give it back this time!" _Cicero shook his finger in her face with a feigned look of anger. His exaggerated mean-face straightened, of course, as he leaned in, kissing her deeper.

_"Cicero loves you, Ava. He wants you to keep it." _he grinned, their foreheads touching as she lay on her back in the sweet smelling grass, laughing softly.

"I'll keep it, forever and always..." she whispered, pulling him in to passionately kiss him longer.

"A-hem!" A gruff, manly voice grunted from behind her. Ava winced with embarassment, realizing it belonged to her father. "Is this who you were talking about, _daughter?" _Timaeus barked, as Ava timidly glanced up to see her father's accusing stare. Apparently her father was as protective in this life as he was in the last.

Cicero glanced up, wide eyed and full of shock. _"...Daughter?" _

Ava gave Cicero a sheepish look, as he stared at her, baffled. "Cicero, I'd like you to meet my father..." she replied, nudging him to get off of her and out of their compromising position. By Sithis, that was awkward!

Timaeus' accusing expression turned quickly to a friendly, welcoming one. He held out a hand, as an offer to her beloved. "Cicero...is it? Good to meet you!"

"You mean you're not going to lecture him?" Ava teased her father, as Cicero shook the man's hand, wide-eyed and speechless.

"Why would I do that?!" Timaeus feigned a look of surprise, then chuckled. "You two are together now. That makes him family, doesn't it?" he asked, grinning broadly and nudging the speechless jester.

_"Oh...Yes, YES, it DOES!" _An elated Cicero shook Timaeus' hand harder, causing Ava's father to pull his hand away, rubbing it from the jester's tight, overly-friendly grip.

"Of course, you'll have to enter the family the proper way." he warned, narrowing his eyes at his daughter, who grinned sheepishly.

"Do they even have marriage temples in the Void?" Ava asked, curiously.

"They'd better! I guess I'll have to ask the Night Mother about that one. Either way, we're marrying you two if I have to do it myself! Your mother would have a fit, otherwise!" Timaeus shot them both a stern look.

_"M-marriage?!" _Cicero yelped, seeming completely astonished by the very thought of it. He suddenly appeared almost timid, chuckling nervously. _"Oh...Cicero wouldn't want to PRESSURE kind Ava..." _The jester glanced sheepishly to Ava, scratching his head nervously. Ava figured he'd been too afraid of rejection to ever consider it.

"I would..." Ava spoke softly, watching Cicero's face light up with surprise and delight. Truly, she would love to more than anything.

_"Y-you would?" _Cicero gasped, in awe. The true, sincere tone of shock in his voice was enough to cause her heart to skip a beat.

"Absolutely. I'd want nothing more..." Ava smiled warmly, as she spoke softly, caressing Cicero's cheek. "If you'd have me..."

Ava looked into her jester's eyes, seeing the deep hope and warmth that traced them. His face shown no traces of pain, hurt, or suffering from his former life. Seeing him so full of life and joy was worth everything she'd been through. She'd do it all over again just to be right here in this moment.

Cicero smiled warmly, brushing a stray strand of hair from Ava's eyes. _"Of course, I'd have you. If the Void itself crumbled, and all the planes of existence fell away, and Cicero had only you...He'd be a very lucky man, indeed. You...you are his life's work. His everything..." _he spoke softly, his voice filling Ava as she glanced briefly to her father. Timaeus stood, arms crossed, smiling warmly. His eyes kind and warm, he nodded to her, in a silent gesture that spoke volumes of his happiness for his daughter.

_"Besides..." _Cicero grinned mischievously, a devilish tone appearing in his voice._ "Did Ava REALLY think she'd get rid of poor Cicero that easily? Hmmmnnn? Ava DID make the first move, after all...Helping poor Cicero fix his wagon...sparing his life...not to mention scandalously KISSING him...among OTHER things..."_ he purred suggestively, causing Ava to blush. Of course Cicero wouldn't pass up a chance to embarrass the life out of her in front of her father. Ava simply grinned shyly, grateful that her father was easy going and had a good sense of humor. _"I'm afraid you've done yourself in, my love...Cicero is most certain you are STUCK with him now." _he continued, donning that familiar, foolish grin Ava had grown to adore.

"That's fine by me," Ava laughed, grabbing Cicero by the hand as they both followed her father back to the farmhouse. "Now come on, I want to introduce you to my Mother." She smiled, pulling her hopelessly devoted jester along, as he donned his familiar, dopey grin, cackling like a madman the whole way.

Seeing the farmhouse approaching in the distance and smelling the fresh scent of lavender in the air, Ava realized she had found her peace. She knew that everyday thereafter, she'd probably pinch herself and wonder when this magnificent dream would end. Fortunately for her, it wouldn't. Ava knew she had gained everything her heart desired. She now had her parents, her dark family, and, most importantly, her jester. Even for those who were still kept apart from her, yet a lifetime away, she knew she would meet them again in time. There was nothing but hope for her future. She couldn't help but smile, feeling eternally grateful. Once, nothing but pain and darkness had consumed her life, but now things had completely changed forever. The hurt was nothing more than a faded, distant memory. The pain and suffering were long past. Love's rhythmic hum filled the Void that she dwelled in, and the void inside her heart. Ava chuckled to herself, walking with an extra bounce in her step as she squeezed tightly the hand of the person she'd waited a lifetime for. Eternal happiness washed over her, when she felt him squeeze back even tighter. Ava realized she'd found profound, glimmering light within the darkest plane of existence. In the darkest of spaces she reunited with the other half of her soul. In the darkest of spaces she was free.

The End.

* * *

**Hello again, everyone! I really, truly hope you enjoyed my first fic. I absolutely LOVED writing and sharing this story with you guys. I really grew to love Skyrim's characters and my own as well, so it's sad for me to see it end. I TRULY appreciate the follows/favs/reviews, and everyone who stopped in to read this. A great BIG thanks to you all! Feel free to let me know what you think! **

**I'll say goodbye for now, but I'm pretty sure I'll be back, as I'm conjuring up another story at the moment (I believe I've officially found my new favorite hobby lol).**

**Best wishes to you all!**


End file.
